Merlin - Season 5
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: So I was a little disapointed in the start of season 5 - So I decided to write my Own! Epsiodes and summaries are inside and named :) Arwen and adventure heavy, cannon pairings, No slash :)
1. Episode 1 - Kristonica

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

Racing through the bustling corridors of Camelot castle, Merlin evaded knocking over three servants only by being nimble on his feet.

They all shot him dirty looks, but smiles never left their mouths or their eyes as they continued with their jobs.

Merlin, and it would shock some of the other servants, would not have begrudged having to fold sheets or hang flowers and banners, if it meant getting out of running around after Arthur.

He skidded into the laundry room and nearly knocked Gwen's maid flying, who was holding a basket of washing carefully.

"Whoa!" He cried, "Sorry!"

His hands fluttered to make sure that she was not going to fall over.

The maid flushed and giggled slightly.

"No harm done." She smiled at him.

"Good… great…" Merlin was gasping, trying to get his breath back.

When the silence between them grew awkward Merlin coughed.

"So erm, yeh I should probably get going, plenty to do and get done…"

"If you are looking for his majesties shirt, I have folded it for you." The maid gestured with her sparkling blue eyes to the shirt, on a hanger, atop the basket of washing.

Merlin grinned, "Thank you, thanks… um…"

He shifted uncomfortably.

She smiled, "Tanya."

"Tanya." He grinned, "Great, thank you."

He lifted the shirt from the basket and held it in front of him.

"Thank you, I owe you one!" He called as he raced away.

She laughed and shook her head.

Merlin was well aware that this was only one thing, perhaps the only thing; he had managed to chalk off of his list that Arthur had presented him with this morning.

He was also sure that when he saw Arthur again, the royal prat would have thought of at least another three things for Merlin to do.

As the servant skidded around another corner he only just ducked under three women hanging streams of flowers, white lilies, the same flowers that Arthur and Gwen, Queen _Guinevere_ had had at their wedding.

He collided with a servant carrying a jug of wine.

The shirt fell to the floor and Merlin sank to his knees, as the other servant with the jug continued on his way.

Merlin felt his knees go damp at what he was kneeling in, and he groaned when he saw the shirt lying in a pool of crimson wine.

He lifted it to examine it and groaned again at the large patch that covered the front.

"Arthur is going to kill me." He groaned.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"I know, I know I am late." Merlin skidded into the room letting the large oak doors crash behind him.

Tanya was stood behind Gwen, finishing arranging the woman's skirts.

Gwen smiled at Merlin in the mirror, catching sight of the shirt Merlin was trying to hide behind his back.

"He is not here Merlin." She smiled and thanked Tanya.

The girl curtsied and moved to pick up her washing basket.

She then walked towards the door Merlin was still stood in front of while Gwen checked herself in the mirror.

"What did you do to it?" The girl hissed when she caught sight of the stained shirt in Merlin's hands.

He screwed it even further, wrapping it around the hanger, in his fists behind his back and raised both his eyebrows at her, leaning his head close.

"I am working on it."

She shook her head and flushed before leaving, shutting the doors behind her.

Gwen sighed and turned to face him.

Her dress swept the floor around her feet and her hair was braided and plaited away from her face.

"Wow Gwen you look…" He chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at him as she walked closer, although a flush was creeping over her cheeks.

"And happy birthday." He finished.

She sighed.

He laughed and mocked her by bowing.

"You look _radiant_ your majesty."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, not before smirking at him and playfully punching his arm, in a very un-queenly fashion.

"Very funny _Merlin_." She mocked her husband and the way her spoke both her name and the servants.

She then reached around his back and took the shirt from his grip.

"Oh no, no Gwen please…"

"Oh dear…" She lifted it to look at it, not even trying to hide her laugh at Merlin's mortified face.

"He is not going to be pleased with you."

"I know." Merlin stated, looking around anxiously as she set it on the table and stood giggling at it.

"Gwen it is not funny!" He cried and then to annoy her, "Your majesty."

She glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Go to the kitchens and soak it in salt water." She smiled and handed it back to him.

He folded both his hands over the hanger and held it at waist height in front of him.

"Thank you." He grinned and she smiled at him as he turned and scampered towards the door.

He pulled it open slightly before throwing a grin at her.

"I will tell the cook the _queen_ sent me."

She sighed.

Her title, which it had been for a while now, still felt alien too her.

Her roles and duties she performed to the best of her ability, and she was successful in them all.

Well, _almost_ all of them.

She would not let her smile drop.

The door opened before Merlin could step out and Arthur strode in, barely glancing at the servant as he looked at a piece of parchment he held.

"Ah Merlin I am glad I have seen you, I need you to polish my armour, feed and water my horse and give this to Sir Leon." He stopped half way between Merlin and his wife, fluttering the paper vaguely towards Merlin as a gesture.

His eyes lifted to look at his wife briefly and he closed the gap between them to put his free hand on her hip and smile at her.

"You look wonderful." He said warmly and kissed her gently, before turning to step back towards Merlin with the parchment outstretched in his hand.

"But none of that until you have brought me my shirt…"

At that he looked up, arm outstretched with the piece of parchment in it, intended for Merlin to give to Sir Leon.

"Good god that's not it is it?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin looked down at it in shock as though he had never seen it before.

"Oh this… no no this is a different shirt."

Arthur saw through his lie as the servant took the paper for Leon from his hand.

"You are _totally,_ _useless_ Merlin."

"Don't worry!" Merlin grinned, "I have it all under control."

Arthur smirked at him as the servant left, "Well that is reassuring."

As the doors closed behind him and they were alone, Arthur turned to look at Gwen.

"Now," He smiled slowly and walked closer.

She smiled too and rested her hands on his shoulders as his fell to her waist.

"We have nothing to do…" He started but she cut him off.

"We have plenty to do Arthur. There are papers to look at... things to sign from the council and…"

"We have time for this." Arthur bent closer and captures her lips with his mouth.

She didn't stop him.

He pulled back to smile at her.

"There, there was time for that wasn't there?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

She smiled and her arms lid further around his neck.

"It seems we have more time than I thought."

Arthur chuckled and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Sun filtered in through the windows as Gwen sat at one end of the long table, surrounded by papers, gifts of various descriptions and other things buried underneath.

A jug of water, vase of flowers, and some more table, just about separated her papers from Arthur's, who was sat at the other end of the table, looking bored as he studied another letter from _another_ king of_ another_ kingdom wishing Gwen a happy birthday.

She had been told that as queen a birthday celebration must be held.

She hadn't wanted one, but Arthur had insisted.

Flowers, flags and colour filled the kingdom on that day.

There was not a cloud in the sky.

She had begged Arthur not to buy her anything, yet as the day wore on she was growing more and more apprehensive that he had ignored her wishes.

Since becoming queen Gwen had had to grow used to more celebrations being made of things to do with her.

She knew she was being hypocritical, for when Arthurs birthday came around, she enjoyed planning the festivities immensely.

She took all of her duties as queen seriously, and she wanted to be successful in all of them.

But as her time being queen increased, so did the gossip and talk.

She had still not conceived.

Just thinking of it threatened to cause Gwen's eyes to tear up, so she pushed all thoughts away.

From across the table, Arthur lifted his eyes to stare at her.

"You look tired." He said gently.

"Mmm?" She glanced up at him and sighed, "Arthur I am fine, truly…"

He sat back in his chair, putting his quill and parchment down and holding his arms open.

"Come here." He said.

She smiled slightly and stood, walking over to sit in his lap, wrapping her arm around the back of his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her gently.

"Are you alright, really?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him, but her eyes said different.

He knew.

He sighed and kissed her hair, holding her closer.

The words were almost silent but he heard them, small in her voice.

"I still have not conceived."

For another month, Arthur's seed had not taken hold in her womb.

It went beyond having an heir for them both.

They loved one another, and wanted to create a life together, an embodiment of their love…#

To everyone else though, the Queen was incomplete, her role was not fulfilled.

There was no sign of an heir.

Arthur hushed her gently.

"In time you will be."

"And if I cannot conceive?"

"I see no reason why you will not."

"Arthur…" She sighed.

He did too and stared at her.

"The people…" Her words trailed off.

He pulled her closer.

"It doesn't matter what they think."

She nodded and wiped her eyes quickly, sitting up slightly away from him, remaining in his lap.

"Birthdays are supposed to be happy days." She told him, "Let us not think of it anymore."

He lifted her left hand and kissed her knuckles over her ring and nodded.

"Alright."

She looked around at the seemingly never ending amount of birthday wishes and sighed, leaning back against him.

"We will not be up late tonight." He told her, "If you get tired we can retire early, Gwaine and Elyan will keep the party going without you… and Percival…"

"And Merlin." She said.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Maybe not _merlin_, unless they get him juggling picked eggs like he did at Christmas…"

They both laughed at the memory.

It trailed form Gwen's voice as she remembered all eyes being on her, and the talk when she had shared a goblet of wine with Arthur.

Those in the court had frowned upon it, for many had suspected her of being with child.

She swallowed, eyes becoming distant again.

"You know at court all I do is hear them all hope and talk for a son, a male heir…" She whispered.

"It has nothing to do with them." Arthur assured her, "It is about us."

"But you know they are right." Gwen said, "They will talk about it tonight… your need for a male heir, you know it just as your father knew… for the security of the kingdom…"

"Guinev..."

"A son to be the image of you…"

"Guinev_ere._" Arthur stressed and stared at her firmly.

She looked down.

"Don't do it to yourself." He stroked her cheek, pulling her head gently to kiss her forehead.

"Please, not now, not on your birthday."

She said nothing.

"Today is your birthday, and I want you to enjoy it… don't listen to anything anyone says… and _certainly_ don't let it upset you."

She nodded, smiling at him with a sigh.

"I know… it is just… the gossip, I didn't expect it to… affect me, as much as it does."

He nodded back, eyes mildly anxious.

"You know you can talk to me don't you, about anything… any worries…"

"I know." She kissed his cheek, "I know."

She settled her head on his shoulder and he wrapped her gently in his arms, resting one hand on her hip, chin on top of her head, as they sat in the streaming sunlight.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Black boots crunched over broken glass on hard stone.

A black cloak and black shirts, swirled around the icy ground and the legs that strode and equally cold person forwards.

A font, shrouded by smoke that was not of this world, loomed into sight, as though it was illuminated by moonlight.

"Queen Guinevere's birthday… a celebration throughout Camelot…" The voice, halfway between a giggle and a sneer, mixed with the fog and cold darkness.

Morgana stared down into the font, and its waters rippled and merged to show a lighter room, with the king and queen sat together, as they were in comfort, Arthur consoling his wife and new queen.

She saw a scene that she could never hope to have.

"Oh and they shall be celebrations that will never be forgotten." Morgana sneered as the image changed to show Gwen and Arthur's crowns, ready for the celebrations that evening, set on the table at the end of the room.

The jewels of Camelot glinted in the sun.

"Argh!" Morgana screamed and crashed her hand through the nearly frozen water, shattering the image.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

A knock on the door made Guinevere lift her eyes,

"Come in."

The door opened and Gaius walked in, carrying his bag of supplies.

"Ah Gaius." She smiled and stood from her chair, where she had been sat at the head of the table.

"My lady." He bowed.

Her eyes scolded and teased him.

"I told you not to call me that."

He chuckled as she extended her arms and walked to hug her.

"It is either that or your _majesty_." He informed her with a slight chuckle.

Gaius was like a father to her, Arthur and Merlin.

She smiled at him and gestured to the many chairs as she walked to sit back down.

"Sit, please."

"That is alright I am just waiting for Merlin." He told her, setting his bag on the table, "He is supposed to be coming with me on my rounds, once he has finished all of Arthur's chores."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Then I fear you may be waiting a long time. Arthur will not let me do anything in preparation for tonight and I…"

Her words trailed to a sigh and she looked down, signing her name on the bottom of one of the pieces of paper.

Gaius stared at her patiently, "You can tell me Gwen."

She sighed and looked back to him, "It is days like this I find it hardest, being a queen rather than a servant."

"It is a change; you are doing marvellously well…" He told her gently, "and Arthur is very proud of you, in all your duties…"

"Not the one that matters." She said too quickly.

Gaius stared at her, "What do you mean?"

At that moment the doors opened and Arthur strode in, removing his gloves and gauntlets from training the knights as Merlin scampered behind him.

"Ah Gaius…" He smiled but narrowed his eyes when he realised, and remembered, that the old man was the castles physician.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no sire, quite the opposite, your wife is in perfect health, and I know that without having to look her over…" Gaius smiled, "I was just waiting for Merlin."

Arthur nodded, "Right."

He walked around the old man who was still stood to take his wife's hands as she rose from her chair.

He kissed her cheek as she kissed his.

A knock came on the door and Tanya entered, curtsying with a long white package lying over her arms.

Merlin moved to shut the door behind her as Arthur and Gwen stepped apart.

"Your majesties." Tanya said and walked to lay the long package down on the table as Gaius pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"A present for your ladyship." Tanya stepped away from the table.

Arthur chuckled as he removed his chainmail and Merlin helped.

Gaius smiled to himself and nodded his head.

"I will leave you too it." He said, "I will see you later Merlin, I will excuse you from helping me just this once."

"Thank you Gaius!" Merlin called as he struggled to lift Arthurs heavy Chainmail.

The knowing look in the leaving Gaius's eyes made Gwen narrow hers as he and Tanya left the room and Merlin continued to help Arthur remove his armour, setting pieces of it on the table one after the other.

"She did not say who it was from." Gwen murmured as she walked around the table to the side closest to the package.

She set her hand on it and removed the letter, a folded piece of parchment, attached to it.

She unfolded it and stared at what it said inside.

In that moment Merlin gathered up Arthur's chain mail and hurriedly carried it from the room.

_Happy Birthday My Love._

The words made her heart glow as from behind her, Arthur's arms wrapped around her to rest his hands lightly on her hips.

He kissed her cheek gently and she flushed.

As her hands opened the package she gasped, staring down at the brilliant blue dress that lay in the package.

"Oh Arthur…" She sighed and leant back against his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday my love."

She turned in his arms and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him joyously.

**A CAVE**

Morgana's loud, clear voice was soaked with passion.

The burning hate was seared on every word like a brand, as her voice echoed around the cavernous black that threatened to engulf her.

Her heart, and all that was within her, was as cold and as unfeeling as the stone around her.

As her eyes glowed amber with the end of the incantation, her hands raised to rest in the air either side of her head, and there was a terrific clash of thunder in the sky above.

Her head, tilted towards the ceiling of the cave, could see the sky, swirling and twisting with clouds, peels of thunder and lighting, tearing at the forest that surrounded the cave.

Rain began to fall, as hard and cold as metal sheet armour.

It pelted at her face but she smiled, the cave shaking around her, the waters of the font stirring and sloshing over the sides of the stone font, as she continued to cackle and shriek her laugh.

Her eyes were manic, and the sneer never once left her face as darkness tore across the sky, stemming out away from the sky above the cave, darkening and sweeping over the countryside, over villagers and hills from the forest…

Towards Camelot.

The waters in the front split as another peel of thunder tore overhead.

Morgana laughed as she waters disappeared from eh font, and more rain fell.

Her hand's remained in the air and she continued to cackle.

Lightning tore the sky in half and made her eyes glow amber once more.

She sneered.

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Arthur and Gwen pulled apart, spinning to look at the large windows of the room, as Rain began to pelt from the sky, at a rate that neither of them had seen in a long time.

It was unlike anything they had ever seen.

It was not natural.

Even as the rain fell from what seemed to be invisible clouds, darkness, black smoke that became clouds swept over the sky and landscape, giving the image of twilight instantly.

It only grew darker.

The rain fell in droves, water droplets the size of plates.

The air in the castle chilled instantly, and the two lit candles on the table blew out.

Arthur's eyes darted around the scene outside the castle, of the darkened sky, clashing thunder and piercing lightning, as he rushed to the window.

Gwen rushed to his side, staring out as well.

Inside the castle, as well as everywhere else, a chill seemed to rest on the ground.

Gwen shuddered, as Arthur's eyes were still wide and staring out of the window.

Another peel of thunder seemed to shake the very castle foundations, and their eyes darted to look at one of the hangings over the fire place as it swayed and shone in the seconds of brilliant lightning.

Arthur and Gwen stared at one another, faces ashen with the sight of the turning weather that had drawn all of the knights, and Merlin, to stare at it from windows.

Down in the lower town people sheltered in their homes as the torrent of rain continued to fall and sweep the dirt and mud form the floor.

Water was flowing from where it was being funnels through the castle courtyard down into the lower town.

The rain was already filling in the moat, and it was starting to lap over the bridge draw bridge.

It poured and filled troughs that animals drank from in the courtyard.

The weight of the water against the wood made them split.

The water was running out of places to go.

Could the courtyard fill?

Arthur shoved himself away from the window as the warning bell began to sound.

"Stay here."

He rushed from the room and Gwen swallowed, staring at the weather.

Another wave of thunder crashed.

Lightning illuminated the room behind her.

In it's light, and in the reflection of the glass, she was sure she saw a pale figure, shrouded in black, stood not a foot from behind her.

Morgana's face sneered at her.

Gwen gasped and spun, staring at the empty room behind her.

* * *

**A/N Hello! Thank you SO much for your reviews, I look forward to reading what you think of this chapter.**

**There are more trailers on my profile now for upcoming episodes, so please look at them xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE GREAT HALL**

The knights were still fastening chainmail and cloaks as Arthur addressed them, pacing and having to nearly shout, making his voice reign clear over the battering weather outside.

"The water is being funnelled down the drawbridge and into the lower town, go down there and bring the people here, we will house them in the great hall until this is over, and hurry, the land is being washed away."

"Yes sire." Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwaine ducked their heads before turning and leading the rest of the knights from the hall.

Around him, as Arthur pulled on his gauntlets once more, the large tables and thrones were being moved for storage, and servants on large ladders were boarding up the windows, as was going on in the entire castle.

Even as they did it the force of the water was appearing to make the glass shake.

Gaius and Merlin entered the room a moment later.

They stopped before him as Arthur set his hands on his hips, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Morgana?" He asked, although it sounded like a statement.

Gaius nodded, "I fear so sire."

"But how?" Arthur demanded as Gwen entered from behind him.

"Her powers must have grown sire." Gaius sounded resigned.

Arthur let out an angry sigh through his teeth and gritted them slightly.

"But why?" He demanded, "Why use the weather?"

"And how?" Merlin asked.

Gaius glanced at him to be careful, lest he slip on just how much he knew about sorcery.

Gwen stood at Arthur's side as Gaius lead them to the small remaining table in the large room, as candles were lit to combat the darkness that came from boarding up the windows against the pitch black sky.

Gaius set a heavy and dirty book on the table, open almost in the middle, to point to a picture in the centre of the page.

"I believe she is using this." Gaius said, "A Kristonica."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at it as Arthur did.

She glanced at Gaius, "It looks like a font."

Gaius nodded, "Yes, a very powerful font."

Arthur shook his head, not quite understanding.

"So what would Morgana want with it, and how is it responsible for the weather?"

Gaius stared at him, his eyes hooding as much wisdom as the book placed on the table before them.

"The Kristonica was used by the priestesses of the old religion to anoint and welcome new members, many of whom were infants or children…" He explained, "It is said to hold power that causes the earth to spin, but naturally this is just superstition."

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin stared at Gaius as servants scampered over to lift and remove the table, as the room was cleared and made secure.

Already Leon and Percival had returned to lead soaking wet people, dozens of people, into the room.

The three still stared at Gaius for answers.

"Whether that is rumour or not the Kristonica was used to give new priestesses the power over weather in small amounts for a small amount of time, for that was the easiest way to use and develop their strengths… your father had many of them destroyed, for he knew that if they were used for evil against Camelot the kingdom would fall to a ferocity of the weather that had never been seen before."

Arthur stared at Gaius, "But he missed one."

"Obviously Morgana has found one and is using it to make Camelot weak… for she knows you cannot fight the weather." Gaius stared at the young king.

Gwen looked around at all of the people, and the young children being brought in and felt her heart twist.

Morgana was not the lady she had once known and valued as her trusted friend, although above her in station.

Arthur spoke, and her head turned back to the small circle she was stood in.

Merlin was listening carefully, and saying nothing.

He looked more serious than Gwen had seen him in a long time.

She had not seen him like this since they had last defeated Morgana.

"SO we must find it and destroy it." Arthur said.

Gaius nodded but his voice was grave, "Travelling in search of such a thing will take time…"  
"We do not have time." Arthur stressed, "People are surely going to die if this weather continues…"

Gwen put a hand on his arm to calm him ad her eyes stared at Gaius anxiously.

"No one knows more than you Gaius… surely you must have even a hunch of where this could be?"

Gaius sighed, "The high priestesses had a cave deep within the forest of Nemia."

"That is our border with Annis's kingdom. "Arthur said.

Gaius nodded once more, "When your father destroyed them, he could not find such a cave… that is the only one I believe is unaccounted for in his purge of such artefacts and sorcery."

The old man exchanged a glance with Merlin that both the king and Queen missed.

"Right then." Arthur nodded, "I will ride out…"

He made to leave the hall but Gwen caught his arm.

"You cannot ride out in this, Arthur surely…"

"I have to go." He said.

"If I may sire," Gaius stepped forwards, "The Kristonica can only hold power to replicate and control for a short amount of time… and the darkness… come the morning, the rain will stop."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief.

Arthur dew in a breath, "But tomorrow night Morgana will surely start her war with the weather again…"

Gaius nodded, "If I may suggest... ride out tomorrow in day light, find it, and then come tomorrow nightfall she will have nothing to wage her war with you using the weather _with_."

The young king stared at Gaius before nodding.

"Thank you Gaius, do what you need to do for these people."

Their eyes all looked around the room to see families shaking from the cold, some with cuts or scratches, definitely battered and bruised, from fighting their way up the flowing courtyard into the castle, even with the guard's help.

Arthur nodded grimly to himself before looking back at Gaius, Merlin and his wife.

"We ride at dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

**THE GREAT HALL**

The moon was high in the sky, not that anyone could see it.

The black clouds seemed to have swallowed it.

Despite all Gaius had said about Morgana only being able to sustain the rain until the morning, people had no idea what time it was, and any man could see that the rain was not relenting yet.

The guards and knights were still bringing the sodden and frightened people into the hall.

Even the simple farmers could understand and see that the rain they were facing was not a natural monsoon, every drop seemed to shine.

The water flowed through the town, tearing down fences and forming a giant mudslide against the south wall, filling the tunnels that wound their way under the castle.

The castle corridors, right from the hall down towards the servant's quarters, was full of people.

Gaius was instructing the servants on what to do to keep people warm and calm.

Arthur was leading the defences of the castle, bordering up windows and doors against the sheeting rain, which was pounding at the castle relentlessly.

Merlin was helping too, but was obviously distracted and frustrated.

He walked over to Gaius who was lifting things from his bag.

The young warlock set his arm full of blankets on the table and lent closer to the old man, his voice hushed, so as to be sure they would not be heard over the general noise of the hall.

"Why can't I just try and stop the rain, if I could find the dragon and bring him he could…"

"Merlin." Gaius hushed sternly, "The Kristonica holds powers from the old religion, it is_ extremely _powerful…"

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing." Merlin hissed back, "There must be something I can do to help."

"You will ride out with Arthur tomorrow and destroy it then, you cannot combat what it is doing right now… when the font is dormant, then you will have your chance."

Gaius's' eyes were sure and fatherly, and gave Merlin no cause or need to doubt his words.

Resigned, Merlin sighed and nodded.

"Good." Gaius said, "Hand those blankets out."

"I will help."

The voice made them look up at Gaius shook his head.

"My lady you should be resting…"

"Because I am likely to do that with all of this happening." Gwen said, dismissive of her own needs.

Gaius sighed and she did too.

"Please, I cannot just sit here and do nothing."

Gaius straightened, his eyes flickering to merlin who was trying to hide a smile, for she was repeating, or saying, the words that he had only moments before.

"Very well my lady."

**THE DUNEGONS**

Water was pouring through the grated windows of the dungeons and pooling over the floor.

It had already reached half way up the stairs back into the castle and was still rising.

Arthur and his knights were stood watching, horror-struck, as the benches and tables down below started to float atop the water, and crash against the stairs.

Arthur backed away.

"Go back up and bolt the doors, this water must not flood the lower castle." He turned to his knights, "Get the food from the provisions and store them into the chambers, now!"

"Sire." The knights nodded and all of them apart from Leon rushed to do as the king said.

The water continued to rise and Arthur rubbed his freezing and soaked hand across the his equally icy face.

"It must be nearing dawn by now." He mused, half to himself, half to Leon.

Leon answered anyway, "We will hold on your majesty."

Arthur lifted his eyes to look up the stair case back to the main castle at his knights passing the food and provisions, as well as weapons, up the stairs in a production line.

Arthur rubbed his face, "Gather a few of the knights and tell them check the gates down the south tunnel into the cellars, was everything cleared out of there?"

"Yes sire."

"Good." Arthur nodded and turned to walk back up the stairs.

Thunder tore through the sky and some dust fell down from the castle as it seemed to move under the force of the sound.

"That is not natural thunder." Leon said.

Arthur was about to respond when there was a creaking sound and the wooden stairs seemed to sway.

Arthur and Leon scrambled up onto the stone floor of the level above as the wooden stair case that led upwards through the tower, seemed to lean heavily away from the wall.

Knights shouted and dropped what they were doing to be dragged to the safety of the floor.

Others were not so lucky.

The men screamed as they fell like rocks into the icy depths that were quickly rising.

Arthur stared on in horror, as they disappeared from sight.

Three men, with no hope of swimming to the top.

Weighted down by their chain mail, they sunk to the bottom, as still and hard as rocks.

The knights remaining were shaking, chilled to the bone in their armour.

Arthur coughed, wiping more water from his face.

**THE GREAT HALL**

"Arthur!" Gwen rushed forwards and wrapped her arm around his back, resting her other on his chest as he coughed and trudged into the hall with the knights.

She led him to sit on a chair as Gaius handed her blankets and other things.

"Arthur you need to dry off…"

Arthur shook his head, shuddering and pale.

"The tunnels need checking once more, the windows… and my men, Gaius look after my men."

Gaius drew in a breath and nodded, confident that Gwen would care for him.

She pulled up a chair and sat facing him, removing his armour and boots quickly.

He coughed and shuddered she wrapped a blanket around him.

"You should be resting." He said.

"And you need to get dry." She informed him and handed him another blanket to dry his hair.

His bare chest gleamed in the candle light.

As he got warmer and dry Gwen ignored the disapproving look in his eyes as she handed more blankets and bandages to a servant.

"Get some rest." He repeated. "You look tired."

"I am no more tired than you are." She still did not look at him as she grabbed a cloth and dabbed at a gash on his arm, along the inside of his wrist where it had gone through his glove.

It was true though, she was tired.

Deep rings were under her eyes from lack of sleep.

There was another peel of thunder and it literally tore the sky apart.

The clouds split and the brilliant sunlight of dawn streamed through the windows.

The night was finished.

There was an audible sigh of relief but Gwen stared at Arthur as he stood and pulled his shirt back on.

"Right." He gritted his teeth against the stiff cold feeling in his bones.

"We ride to the forest of Nemia."


	6. Chapter 6

**THE CAVE**

"Argh!" Morgana shrieked in annoyance, crashing her hands back into the newly arrived water in the font, the water which had disappeared when she was churning the weather around it.

But as the dawn had broken, so had her spell.

She gritted her teeth and straightened.

Sneering, she spoke, for she was used to speaking to herself.

"No matter." She said, "another couple of nights and Camelot will split apart under the torrent of the weather… and the Arthur will fall… and his wife..."

She sneered and her eyes were black.

"And I will take what is rightfully mine."

**THE CASTLE **

"The rain is washing away the muddy banks at the base of the wall." Percival muttered as they packed more bricks and rubble from the fallen houses of the lower town.

"If much more is washed away the wall may fall."

Arthur was finding it hard to believe that rain could do so much damage in one night.

But the evidence was right there in front of him, and he could not doubt what he was seeing.

Houses had been swept down by the torrents of rain during the night.

Parts of the lower town looked as though they had been struck by an invisible blow.

Arthur's eyes stared at it through the rising dawn light.

Sediment and silt covered the courtyard and drawbridge.

Merlin trod through it as he lead two horses over the courtyard towards the centre.

Arthur walked back through the courtyard, rubbing the need for sleep from his eyes as he walked up the steps towards where Guinevere was walking towards him.

She was looking anxious, "Promise me that you will be back before nightfall."

He rested his hands lightly on her waist, thumbs brushing her sides as he bent forwards to kiss her gently.

"Get some rest, and don't leave the castle."

"The people need my help."

"The people, and _I_, need you to be _safe_." He kissed her forehead.

She sighed and was shocked slightly when he wrapped his arms fully around her waist and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder, cheek touching hers, as her arms hoked around his neck and she pressed her face into his neck.

It was the embrace they held whenever he left on a mission, progress or adventure.

"Please be safe." She whispered, hiding the threat of tears in her eyes by keeping her voice low and just for him.

He nodded, "I promise."

Arthur had taken the decision to ride with just Merlin to the cave, as Gaius insisted Merlin go, and he needed to knights to stay in Camelot to assist Gaius and his wife in making sure that everyone was safe, and that they would be ready for another night of the rain, in case the worst happened.

She nodded and he kissed her again.

He then stepped away from her and swung up into his saddle.

Merlin tried to look encouragingly at Gwen who folded her hands in front of her.

She walked to the step before where the sludge had reached.

It was frightening how close the silt was to the main castle doors.

"Don't worry your majesty," The young warlock teased, "I will take good care of him."

Gwen smiled slightly and Arthur narrowed his eyes sarcastically at Merlin.

"Well I am sure that has made her feel much better."

He then turned his horse and galloped it through the sludge out of Camelot.

Gwen sighed and watched them go, before turning to walk back into the castle.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Riding through the forest, it was clear that as much destruction had been done here with Morgana's magical 'font' and the weather together they caused, as there was at Camelot.

"So…" Merlin said after a while.

The thick mud made it easier to track any movement Morgana may have made recently, but it meant that it would be near enough impossible to track any moves she had made the day before, _before_ she had turned the weather.

It also made the horses move slower, which meant that Arthur _had_ to listen to Merlin's ramblings.

"So what?" Arthur asked without looking at his servant.

"Nothing." Merlin shrugged, "I just thought you might want to talk."

"About what?" Arthur's jaw flexed.

"Anything." Merlin offered, "Anything that is bothering you…"

"Right now the only thing bothering me is _you_."

"That was a bit harsh." Merlin gasped mocking him.

Arthur raised his hand instantly, signalling silence.

Merlin peered around him to see what he was staring at.

Out of the damp forest, loomed a large black cave, shrouded by leaves and fallen debris.

Arthur signalled further quiet as they dismounted, securing their horses loosely to a tree branch, in anticipation of a need to escape, before Arthur drew his sword, and they trudged forwards, towards the cave.

As they neared it Merlin could not help but ask.

"Are you sure this is the cave?" He whispered.

"No." Arthur hissed back, "But be silent, just in case."

They trudged up towards the cave, and as they neared it, the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stood on end.

He stiffened, "I think this might be the cave."

"Oh so now you think that?" Arthur hissed as they moved as silently as they could through the undergrowth.

It was times like this, as Arthur drew Excalibur from his belt, that Merlin wondered if his friend secretly knew about his magic.

If he cared about Merlin enough to count him as his friend, surely he would insist on the young warlock having a visible weapon.

**THE CAVE**

It loomed dark and cavernous around them as they walked in, eyes snapping around.

In the centre, on a raised carved platform from what seemed to be a kind of marble, a tall equally elaborate 'font' stood.

It seemed to be illumined from a source of light that was not instantly obvious to the king and the warlock.

After a moment of nervous breathing Arthur straightening, bent forwards slightly with his sword raised in both hands, anticipating an attack.

"That must be it." He said.

It was at that moment that two things happened.

Merlin and Arthur both realised the floor in their plan, that they had no exact idea how to destroy the Kristonica.

Merlin feared that Magic would be needed, but just as Arthur did, he realised that if Uther had had them destroyed, then there must be a way without magic.

Also, the cave seemed to shake and a smoking vision appeared before them.

The wind spun in circles, picking leaves and dust up.

The wind was loud but Arthur stared against it, watching as Merlin did, their arms protecting their eyes, as figure in black walked towards them through it.

There was a ghostly chuckle.

The wind stopped and there she stood between them and the Kristonica.

Her eyes shone gold and two skeleton like men erupted form the floor, their swords locked on Arthur.

"What the…" The king stared at her with cold eyes, gripping Excalibur tighter.

"Merlin, you destroy it, I will defend you." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Morgana.

"Oh why so coy brother," She sneered.

Her chuckle died in her throat as he eyes turned cold on Arthur.

She spoke to the skeletal figures either side of her.

"Kill him."


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CAVE**

"Now Merlin!"

Merlin needed no instruction from Arthurs shout.  
As the two skeletal men dove forwards Arthur parried them with his swords.

Merlin, satisfied that Morgana was distracted watching Arthur fight two of her magical conjuring's, and that Arthur was occupied fighting them, pushed himself forwards towards the font.

As he rushed forwards Morgana's eyes snapped to where he had been stood.

Her eyes flashed around wildly.

He was careful to keep his eyes away from her so she could not see…

In the second that her eyes landed on him his eyes flashed gold just as hers did

Her voice mixed with his as they utter different spells.

"_Forbe."_

"Nessume."

Flames sprang from the floor around him and caused Merlin to dive further forwards up the carved 'steps.'

But as her sneer appeared Merlin's words took hold and she was thrown backwards through the air, crashing into the stone wall of the cave just as Arthur slams his sword through one of the skeleton, only to have the skeleton fall to pieces, before rising to its feet again.

"Merlin hurry up!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin's eyes glowed as he ran and Morgana crumpled to the floor.

A roar through the air made Merlin's heart beat faster and he almost froze, thinking that it could not possibly be…

But his legs kept moving.

As he fought his way up the stairs, for Morgana's fire still burned true around it, the roar came again.

In the commotion Arthur spun, seeing his friend scramble up towards the Kristonica.

Morgana stirred on the floor and Merlin scrambled up the last few steps.

Suddenly, a grey flash flew through the air and knocked Merlin to the side.

Arthur's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he watched the small grey dragon land on the steps to face Merlin, who was flat on his back and groaning.

The dragon opened its mouth and roared, flames erupting from its throat.

Without thinking Merlin raised his hand to protect himself, mouth moving around an ancient spell.

White light erupted around him, which formed a shield between him and the dragons flame.

One of the skeletons lunged towards Arthur who turns his back on the scene to defend himself, as the other skeleton grabs hold of its fallen arm, and rams it back towards it bone shoulder.

There is a resonating click that makes Arthur wince, as he fights.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin, shrouded in white light, the dragon's fiery breath falling to penetrate it.

Arthur narrowed his eyes but a blow to his shoulder made him cry out in pain before having to parry his opponent once more.

The small grey dragon slunk backwards, growling slightly.

The light disappeared and Merlin lowered his hand, pushing himself upright.

"Aithusa." He murmured.

The dragon whimpered, bowing its head, a strange sort of coo coming from the back of his throat.

"Aithusa…" Merlin approaches it slightly with his hand held up to calm it, as one would calm a horse.

The words fall from his mouth in the old dragon lord tongue, and the dragon seems to crouch, flinching away.

"Can you understand me?" Merlin asked, his voice low, conscious of time.

Morgana stirred once more, groaning and cursing on the floor.

Arthur wielded Excalibur in the general direction of the ever approaching skeletons.

They did not seem to tire.

Born of magic from death, they had no sense of fatigue to hold them back.

The young dragon before merlin whimpered and with the briefest inclination, shook its head.

Merlin stiffened.

"Aithusa!" Morgana's voice shrieked, as she stood upright, and glared at the two of them.

"Kill him!"

Her eyes flashed gold but nothing happened.

The dragon once again stuttered and moved, as though it was shaking its large head from side to side.

It growled slightly, flapping its wings and hovering, before it landed between Merlin and the Kristonica, and her outstretched hand.

She cackled.

"SO be it then." She sneered, "I have grown used to trusting no one but myself… ich bien hiseth…"

Her eyes flashed but Aithusa let out a terrific roar that seemed to shake the cave, causing Morgana to once again stumble and fall to her knees, eyes flashing up as dust and stoned fell to the floor.

Arthur shoved away from one skeleton to flash his eyes at the dragon.

They grew impossibly wide.

"Where did Morgana get a dragon from?" He shouted.

Another roar from the small grey dragon had the ground moving at a rate that meant that the skeleton figures Arthur was fighting crumbled into dust.

Morgana let out a shriek and pushed herself up, cursing as she crawled across the shaking ground.

"WE need to go!" Arthur yelled, "This whole place is coming down."

Merlin nodded, running past the dragon and down the steps as the dragon roared again.

Aithusa roared, like a dragon with a fiery temper, the whole forest seemed to shake, although the Kirstonica on its raised platform held firm.

Morgana had slunk towards a crack in the wall, and watched through the falling dust and stone as Arthur and Merlin rushed to the entrance they had come from.

"Mono Bien ich seth!"

Her gold eyes sent a spark through the back of Merlin's brain that made him spin, looking over his shoulder to see a silver arrow fly through the air.

"Arthur!" Merlin made to push the king away but as Arthur spun to look over his shoulder, he did not see Morgana, he only saw the silver flash that smacked into his shoulder.

Thinking it to just be another arrow, he ripped it from his shoulder.

Morgana sneered.

Aithusa roared again, stampings its grey feet now.

The cave split at the top ad her eyes snapped up, watching as a tonne of rock fell not feet from her.

She disappeared from Merlin's sight.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted before they left the cave completely, one hand pressed to his shoulder, which he could feel bleeding.

Merlin spun to face him, halfway outside.

"Arthur come on!"

"Wait, the Kristonica…"

"There is no time!"

"it seems you are wrong again Merlin…" Arthur shifted his sword into his favoured hand and set himself.

"There is always time to save the people you love."

With a shout he launched the sword over arm, and it slammed into the side of the font.

The Kristonica split.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CAVE**

A high pitched noise that was close to a scream ripped through the air as the Kristonica tore in half.

A white light propelled both Merlin and Arthur backwards, crashing them to land on the shaking ground in a mound of leaves, as the cave split in half.

White light erupted from the top of it as it tore in two, rocks falling on top of one another, burying the Kristonica's halves.

Merlin and Arthur both groaned, rolling onto their fronts.

Merlin pushed himself up onto his arms, spitting leaves away, as Arthur sunk back on his legs and his hand flew immediately flew to his arm, which was pulsing and throbbing.

Merlin coughed through his breathlessness.

"You are hurt…"

"It is nothing." Arthur winced as he moved his arm slightly, "just a scratch."

Merlin watched his face, that was pale and sheened with sweat.

Arthur coughed.

"Do you think that that destroyed it, the… front, with the dragon and…"

"Yes." Merlin answered, "I think that it is over."

"Good." Arthur had to push himself up, wincing and coughing as he moved his heavy arm, which felt limp and as though it was made of lead.

"Let me help..." Merlin scurried to his friend's aid.

"It is nothing." Arthur shook his head, his eyes going to the sky as Merlin's did, watching as through the clear white clouds Aithusa flapped and flew away, screeching and roaring, but not words that Merlin could understand.

The dragon could not talk.

Arthur was still gasping for breath, although Merlin's breathing had slowed to its normal rate.

Merlin's eyes fell on the leaves just a few feet away and he trudged through them, eyes locked on a shimmering object.

He crouched and picked up Excalibur, holding it in his hand with a small smile.

All was well.

He turned to hand it to Arthur.

"Here." He smiled, "It seems the old religion did not want to keep the sword that destroyed their favourite bird bath."

Arthur chuckled, and it was a low sound in his throat as he moved his good arm to take the sword.

He gritted his teeth as the motion jostled his injured shoulder.

"We should be getting back." Merlin said, anxious to get his friend to Gaius, "Guinevere and the others will be worried, and pleased to know that we have succeeded."

"Quite." Arthur gritted out, concentrating his movements as they walked away on not hurting his shoulder even more.

After a few paces he stopped and turned to look at the collapsed cave.

"Morgana…" He murmured, "Do you think…"

His question went unanswered and Merlin stiffened.

"I do not know."

Arthur sighed, "Quite… well, at least we know that no heavy rain will fall tonight, the people can go home, and we can celebrate Guinevere's birthday…"

His words turned to slurs and he stumbled, crying out in pain and gripping his arm.  
"Arthur?" Merlin demanded, grabbing hold of his friend and lowering him to his knees.

The man was growing heavy.

"I am fine." Arthur gasped in a raspy voice, "It is just a scratch…"

His voice was barely coherent and Merlin knew he should not panic.

"Let's go."

Merlin hoisted his friend to his feet and all but had to drag the man as they trudge to find where they had left the horses.

**CAMELOT**

"Was there nothing you could do?" Gwen asks, appearing at Gaius's side as he folded a blanket over a soaked man's body on a stretcher, before it is carried away by too guards.

"We found his body in part of the moat where the mud and water ended up after being swept through the lower town." Gaius said gravely, "There is not cure for drowning Gwen."

After a long time of her insisting he called her Gwen, as he called Arthur by his name rather than Sire on most occasions, the old man had relented.

She swallowed and watched as he walked into one house with his basket of supplies.

Sighing, she turned to watch as Percival and her brother lifted and nailed wood to form barricades, making an easier place for the water to flow, a safer path with less destruction, should it fall…

_If the rain falls tonight it means that more people will die._

She stiffened.

_If the rain falls it means that Arthur will have failed._

Her insides twisted and she swallowed

She turned to walk back to seek Gaius.

Queen Guinevere, even dressed in her simple maid's clothes till draws the attention and respect of by-stander's, even if she does not seek it.

They respect her, and admire her helping them in the place that for many years was her home.

As she moved she was once again reminded of the life she left behind.

There were times she missed its simplicities, but she would not give up her life and love for Arthur for anything.

For her it was not about being queen, it was about being his wife.

Even dressed in a simple dress like she had worn many years ago, and an apron tied around her waist, guards and knights still bowed when she passed, before carrying on with hurried defences and preparations for more rain should Arthur and Merlin fail.

_Arthur_.

Her left hand tightened around her right one where they were resting together just in front of her hips.

Her wedding ring dug into her palm she swallowed.

Arthur would be fine, and he would see that the Kristonica was destroyed.

Come nightfall there would be no more apocalyptic rain.

She steeled herself and walked further forwards.

Like Gaius and the knights she had been helping people try to salvage any belongings that had not been lost in the torrent of water and sludge that had settled throughout the castle courtyard and lower town.

They were also starting to rescue people from where they had been trapped and sheltered, where they could not be rescued the night before…

And most horrific was the sight of bodies behind found amongst broken belongs, when people had not been able to escape or battle against Morgana's elements any longer.

It was destruction on a kind of scale Camelot had not seen in years.

She saw Gaius step out of one of the few houses that remained standing.

"Gaius." She rushed to catch up with him.

His face was grave, "The old carpenter has inhaled a lot of mud and water… he needs sleep if he is to be fit to be moved to the castle before nightfall."

Gwen nodded, resting one hand on her hip before pushing form her eyes as she swallowed.

"How many more will die… if Arthur does not return with good news before nightfall… if he…"

"He will return." Gaius touched her arm in comfort, "But we have to be prepared to defend ourselves for another night of momentous rain should he not."

She sighed and nodded, "Is there anything more I can do?"

He smiled slightly, "It is nice to see you helping, dressed as you are… the people will admire you for it."

She smiled at his words but said nothing.

He rubbed her arm gently in a fatherly gesture.

"Go to the kitchens and tell the maids in there to tear up any of the intact curtains from their quarters and soak them in salt water before hanging them over the fire to set, they will help fight infection should we need them."

Gwen nodded, "of course."

"I will walk you back." Gaius informed her, "I must return to my room to gather for supplies and prepare more things myself."

She smiled and walked beside him.

She could have laughed at the way she held her skirts, even the dress that she had once worn as a servant, out of the mud.

It was by far the least fine thing she owned now, yet she knew Arthur still liked it.

Indeed, she could think of very few other reasons why they had kept it throughout the years.

She swallowed when she thought of Arthur.

It was nearing midday, and they had been gone for hours.

Naively she had thought that they would be back by now.

"Is it pointless, what we are doing, many people whisper and stare and in their eyes they think that it is…?" Gwen breathed.

Gaius glanced at her, "Hope is never pointless... we must all perceiver and not lose heart…"

She said nothing.

The old man stared at her as they walked.

"We must trust in Arthur, he will not let anyone down, least of all you."

She swallowed and nodded, hating the worried tears that break into the corner of her eyes.

Seeing so many people found drowned by Morgana, had meant that her heart ached with the feat that Arthur was dead, and Merlin was dead, murmured by Morgana in the forest, alone…

She pushed it from her mind.

"It is just… the way he said goodbye to me this morning…" She swallowed, "I knew he feared the worst, as did I…"

"He will be back before nightfall." Gaius assured her, "I am certain of it."


	9. Chapter 9

**CAMELOT**

Sir Leon was the first to see them.

"Get help!" He shouted as Merlin appeared, riding fast, his horse secured to Arthurs, which the king was slumped on, barely conscious, shivering for a few moments, before becoming perfectly still.

Sir Leon rushed to Merlin's side as the young warlock slid off his horse and moved to hep Leon lift Arthur from the saddle.

The man's chainmail and lack of consciousness made him incredibly heavy.

Merlin's heart was racing in worry.

"What happened?" Leon asked as more knights rushed forwards.

_Where were they when he was stabbed?_

Merlin watched as they lifted Arthur across their shoulders, the kings arm's floppy and limp, eyes closed; face as pale as the new day's sunlight.

"Morgana," Merlin gasped and wheezed for breath from his worry and his ride, "Morgana she… she stabbed him with something…"

Leon swallowed and turned to some of the other knights who were staring on anxiously, as were some of the people and servants, ceasing their activities to watch as the knights carried Arthur up the stairs and into the castle.

The man's body was spattered with his own blood, brushing and cuts, as well as the large crimson stain from his shoulder down his side that could be seen…. Even through his chain mail.

"Fetch Gaius!" Leon ordered, trying to mask his own worry.

Some more knights and Merlin was starting to wonder where they were all appearing from, rushed, cloaks swirling around them, crimson like Arthurs spilt blood, to go and do as Leon said.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBER**

Arthur was laid on the table, as he had been when bitten by the questing beast all those years ago.

Merlin helped Gaius remove his chain mail, and Gaius peered at the pulsing wound as Merlin held open Arthurs damp shirt.

"She must have struck deep." Gaius murmured gravely, reaching for another cloth to press to the wound, trying to stem the floor of blood.

The knights, Sir Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine were staring on, blocking the open door to Gaius's chamber.

"Is he going to be alright?" Leon asked.

"I will not know until I examine him." Gaius stated, "I cannot check him with you all stood there staring, wait outside."

Leon and the knights bristled in their worry but said nothing, respecting the old physician's words.

As they left Gaius lifted his head once more to call after them.

"And one of you must fetch the queen!"

As he turned his head back down to look at the kings wound Merlin swallowed, heart still racing.

"But is he going to be okay?" Merlin asked in a hushed voice.

The physician said nothing.

Gaius peered more closely and then stepped back.

"Place this on the wound firmly." He told Merlin and handed him more bandages, before grinding something in his small pestle and mortar.

Merlin did as he was instructed, and stared at Arthurs face.

"Come on Arthur come on." He murmured, gritting his teeth slightly through emotion.

"The infection is like nothing I have ever seen before." Gaius stated as he began to pour some of his concoction on the wound, before binding it.

"The blade must have been poisoned." Merlin breathed heavily.

"The blade?"

"A silver blade that Morgana conjured, that is what struck him… in the moment there was so much going on with the ground shaking and the dragon…"

"The dragon?" Gaius's eyes snapped up.

"Yes, Aithusa, the dragon that was born from the egg I rescued from Borden." Merlin told his friend, "Not that any of that matters because Arthur is poisoned…"

"Yes…" Gaius mused, his eyes locked on what he was doing, "Poisoned with Magic."

His eyes lifted to stare at Merlin as the young warlock gasped, his mind snapping together.  
"Then I must use Magic to save him." He said and abandoned his station at Arthur's bed side, racing into his small room and grabbing his old book of spells out from under the bed.

"Merlin!" Gaius snapped.

"Trust me!" He screamed back as he raced back into the room, swiping the contents of another table onto the floor to lay the book amongst its wreckage.

Gaius leant forwards to check Arthur's breathing, pressing is hand over the man's wound to stem the flow of blood.

"Can you hear me sire?" He asked.

Arthur did not respond in any way.

"Here!" Merlin threw open the book at a page.

Gaius stared at him, somewhere between anger, worry, and admiration.

"The queen will be here any moment!" He cried.

"He cannot die it is my _destiny_ to protect him." Merlin responded, pleaded almost, for Gaius to understand.

Gaius said nothing.

Merlin continued to stare at him, "He has not done all the things he is meant to do…"

"That is the lament of all men." Gaius found his voice.

"What about the Gwen?" Merlin demanded, "How can I not save him, knowing the pain it will cause her… they are my _friends_."

"Then save him." Gaius said, staring at Arthur.

Merlin threw his arm forwards, towards Arthur, speaking words and spells that lapped over one another.

But Arthur did not move.

"Where is he?"

The voice rang through the corridors and was met by the murmured responses of the knights outside and the sound of feminine feet over stone.

"Where is Arthur?"  
Gwen's voice was panicked and she appeared at the door, changed back into more presentable clothes.

Her eyes filled with tears that fell when she saw Arthur, laying on his back motionless, bleeding and bandages, on a physician's table.

"Arthur!" She cried and rushed forwards, grabbing his pale face in her hands and staring down at it, shaking him to get some response through the fog of tears that enveloped her.

"Arthur?" She demanded, her voice cracking around a sob, "Arthur?"

When he did not move she turned pleading and frantic eyes up on Gaius.

"Gaius save him… do something please." She sobbed.

Merlin's eyes snapped to the open book of spells and they glowed, snapping it shut without him having to move an inch.

He turned his frantic eyes back on Gwen, who was staring at Gaius.

"Please." She sobbed.

Gaius stepped forwards to put a hand on her quivering back.

"I am trying my dear but the infection of the wound is severe…" He consoled her.

Gwen let out a sob and brushed her thumbs over Arthur's cheeks.

The black dust that lingered on his pale face from the cave was turned to smears as she did so, having been made damp by her tears.

Merlin, speaking to console a distraught Gwen, stepped forwards.

"Gaius will find a cure he will not let him die."

Gaius, accustomed to dealing with women in grief knew how precarious hope was.

He shot Merlin a warning look, his hand still resting on Gwen's back.

"I will do everything in my power." He affirmed.

Gwen knew what that meant.

She straightened and choked back another sob, her hand clasping at Arthurs limp one, her other wiping her eyes.

"We must… take him to his chamber… you can treat him there…" She looked to Gaius for confirmation around her choked words.

He nodded and reached for his bag, just as the knights, having heard what was said, walked into the room to lift Arthur once more.

Gwen was quivering, hands vibrating and palms sweating, tears coursing despite how hard she tried to stop them.

**CAMELOT**

As the night fell once more, the sky was painfully clear.

There was no rain.

The spell from the Kristonica had been broken.

But the king was dying.

It had not been spoken by anyone from the palace, but they knew enough of the knights, and their queens sombre grief, to know that the worst was perhaps about to happen.

Their king was going to die.

They gathered in the courtyard, along with the knights, holding candles and laying flowers on the stairs up to the castle.

Queen Guinevere stared out of one of the many windows, as Uther had done years before, when he believed his son would die at the teeth of the questing beast.

Gaius approached slowly from behind.

"Is there anything I can get for you, your majesty?" He asked softly.

Gwen shook her head, one hand falling to rest at her waist, the other resting on the cool window pane.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat, which remained even when she answered.

"Can I see him?" Her voice caught.

Gaius nodded, "of course, he is comfortable."

She turned and walked past him into the chamber.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Gwen crossed the room slowly, feeling her entire frame shake.

Slowly, so as not to jostle him, as his bare chest gleamed in the candle light, she sat facing her husband on the edge of the bed.

Lightly, she touched her hand to his forehead, testing his fever, her other hand took his and rested it on her lap, holding it there within hers, as if touching her and feeling that she was present would make him better.

"You are not going to die." She whispered, as though he could hear her.

She believed that he could.

For during his time in a fever from the questing beast, he had heard her words then and remembered them.

She dabbed at his brow gently, trying to stop her hand from shaking.

"You cannot die." She swallowed, "You know that you cannot."

Her words turned to stutters around her tears and she lifted one hand to cover her mouth, fighting the urge to sob.

Behind her, the door opened slightly and Merlin had slipped in to put more bandages by the bed.

But when he saw the fragile state of the queen he swallowed and slipped back out, closing the door silently behind him.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Merlin closed the door quietly behind him and walked towards where Gaius was sat at the table, glasses on, staring at a book.

"Gwen is with him, he will be comfortable." He removed his jacket and walked to sit on the bench on the other side of the table facing Gaius.

"I have been thinking…"

"So have I." Gaius said, and put the book flat on the table, pointing at the page, "and look what I found."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the diagram, of a woman in black using magic, a silver flash aiming for another woman.

"That looks like the silver dagger or weapon Morgana used on Arthur." Merlin looked up at the old man.

Gaius nodded, "I remembered what you told me, about what you had seen, and the magical infection got me thinking…"

Merlin stared at him, waiting for answers while the old man removed his glasses.

"It is an Arian." Gaius told him.

"It is a slither cut from the metal that can only be found between our world and the world of the dead." He continued, "Once it cuts a person's soul, that person will surely die."

Merlin swallowed, "But there must be a way…"

Gaius sighed, "To heal a person cut with such a weapon there is only one known cure…"

His voice trailed away and Merlin stared at him.

"Which is?"

"He must be healed by a creature that holds residence in our world but is not mortal, one that holds a greater lifespan than any of us." Gaius took a moment.

"Arthur must be healed by dragon's breath."


	10. Chapter 10

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Guinevere did not turn when she heard the door open and close behind her, nor did she turn when she heard soft footsteps approach.

She had kept her vigil beside Arthur's bedside, sat on the edge of it facing them, well into the night.

His hand was tight in hers.

She was determined not to leave him for a second.

For she was sure that each second that past brought her nearer to a life without him.

Merlin stopped walking a few feet behind her.

She swallowed, "I have tried to make him comfortable."

Her head turned to look at her friend, and her glassy eyes narrowed when she saw what he held.

"What is that?" She asked, seeing the book in his hands.

"This may be a cure." He pulled over a chair and sat facing her, the book open and in his lap.  
"What?" She gasped.

Merlin swallowed, his face and voice grave.

"But it involves magic."

There was a heavy silence and Gwen's throat caught.

"But magic is outlawed, and even if it was not, you or I do not know how… merlin I…"

"In here it speaks of the weapon Morgana used to hurt Arthur." Merlin assured her, heart aching at the way she immediately said that neither of them possessed the magic to do it.

Gwen stared at him, "But…"

"It says that if we could summon a dragon to cast its breath on Arthur, then Arthur will be fine."

His words made her stomach twist.

"But a dragon, Merlin how would we… he does not have long…"

"He will not have to wait long." He assured her, desperate to prove the benefit of magic and to save his friend.

"Here it tells us how to summon one; I could lure on here…"

He lied, it was his own scrawl at the bottom of the page, not that she was looking.

"A dragon?" She whispered, "The danger Merlin he would not want…"

"It does not matter what he wants." He pressed, "he is my friend Gwen, and I cannot lose him… _neither can you_."

His words were so true that a small sob escaped her lips before she could stop it.

She swallowed, "But magic…"

Seeing that her eyes were on Arthur, and that they were shimmering with tears that slipped down her face, Merlin saw his last chance to convince her.

"He will die Gwen, unless we do this… not all magic can be bad, you surely cannot think that…" He breathed, "Forget all that happened between your father and Uther because of it… think only of Arthur, and the chance to save his life."

She said nothing, eyes distant.

Merlin leant closer to whisper.

"If it was you dying… you know what he would do."

Her eyes snapped up to stare at him and she swallowed, as more tears leaked down her face.

**OUTSIDE CAMELOT**

In the large field enclosed by trees, in the swirling mist of midnight and through the cold air, Merlin strode to the centre of the field.

With his eyes cat up at the clear starry sky he threw his arms opened and let his lungs fill with the air.

His words were like smoke from his mouth as his hot breath mixed with the freezing air.

He had the book by his feet, in case anyone saw.

But he was the only one here.

"ddraig! dod i mi nawr rwy'n galw chi fel yr arglwydd ddraig!" He bellowed.

The earth seemed to stand still for a moment, before the trees shook with the flapping of great wings.

Merlin lifted his arm to protect his face from the wind as the great dragon landed before him, bowing slightly to mock the way he had been acting around Guinevere.

Merlin almost smirked.

"Very funny." He commented.

The dragon said nothing and did nothing other than turn its head.

Merlin was gasping for breath slightly from his shout but managed to hold his sentence coherently.

"you know what I am going to ask you to do."

"As a dragon I have many gifts Merlin, but telepathy is not one of them." The voice was bordering on patronising and it made Merlin incline his head.

The dragon straightened.

"However on this occasion I do know what it is that you will ask." It replied, "and my answer as a dragon, and you a dragon lord is of course…. This marks a new day for the coming of Albion, of Arthur, and his queen and their people."

Merlin said nothing, but his eyes expressed his thanks as he watched the dragon lift itself into flight, its wings beating heavily as it flew back towards the citadel.

Merlin stood, grinning broadly, as he watched the creature swoop low over the city, opening its jaws.

**THE CASTLE**

Merlin imagined the guards ducking low expecting flames, and shouting loudly in protest.

But there came none.

The entire castle was asleep, calm and subdued in its expectation of announcement the following morning, declaring the death of the king.

The dragons smoke like breath swam through the air and flew through the open window of the king and queens chamber.

It was not hot, nor did it have any smell.

It did not awake the queen, who had fallen asleep through fatigue and worry, as she would not let herself hope…

She was bent forwards where she had been sat back in Merlin's vacated chair, holdings Arthurs hands beneath her body as she slept, tears lingering on her cheeks.

The breath of the dragon lingered even as the beast flew away.

It settled over Arthur like a shroud and seemed to sink into him.

It dried the sweat on his brow, and brought colour to his skin.

His breathing become more regular and he stirred.

"Gwen… Gwe…Guinev…."

His head tilted.

She stirred, her hand tightening around his as she felt his fingers flex.

She lifted her head with a gasp, tears falling once more, as she watched his eyes draw back.

His eyes possessed no trace of fatigue.

He seemed only to have been affected as though he had been seeping of a heavy meal.

She burst into tears.

"Arthur!" She cried and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his neck.

He was half sat and half lying against the pillows as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair, confused and trying to calm her.

"Shhh, shh it's fine I am alright."

She swallowed and choked back a sob.

"I know… I know..."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when they pulled apart.

"What happened?"

She swallowed, her heart aching in her chest.

But she said nothing for the moment, just leant forwards to kiss him.

"You came back." She said.

He took it as an explanation and wrapped her in his arms once more.

With her head facing away from him Gwen shut her eyes, battling with herself over what she should tell him.

* * *

**A/N As a special treat to those who review, I will message you a short exchange from the episode that will follow this, a spolier :)**

**So review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAMELOT**

Dawn broke to signal a new day.

Bells tolled and people set about rebuilding their lives.

Camelot was united under a united king and queen.

The sun shone.

All was well.

A soft knock at the wooden door made the king and queen look up from what they were doing inside their chambers.

"Ah Merlin, come in." Arthur called as the servant opened the door, ready to collect their breakfast.

Guinevere was sat at the foot of the long table, signing papers for her and Arthur to take to the council.

Merlin approached the table from the other end nearest the door, and started stacking plates.

Arthur stood from his chair at the side of the table, minding not to bang his healing arm that rested in its sling.

Other than that he looked normal.

Merlin kept his head down.

"I want to thank you Merlin." Arthur was walking along the table, pouring water from the jug with his good arm into a goblet, lifting it to take a drink.  
Merlin looked up from the end of the table in front of the fire.  
Guinevere glanced up but said nothing.  
Merlin folded his hands behind his back and tried to keep his face blank as he straightened from his task.  
"_Thank_ me?"  
"Yes." Arthur glanced at him as he walked to stand behind his wife's chair, his back to Merlin slightly.  
"Guinevere has told me that you went back to the cave where I fought Morgana and found the knife or whatever it was that injured me… then you brought it back to Gaius who identified the Poison and then cured me."  
"Oh…" Merlin glanced at Gwen who was staring at him meaningfully.  
He straightened and nodded, eyes back on Arthur as the king turned around to face him, his hand on Guinevere's shoulder as he set the goblet back on the table.  
"Ah yes, the knife... Right..." Merlin smiled, covering up his surprise, "no problem."  
Arthur nodded and walked into the other room, moving to get more papers.  
Merlin glanced at his back before rushing to Gwen's side, bending forward's slightly so she could hear him.  
She did not look up from her papers.  
"Why did you not tell him about the dragon?" he whispered.  
She sighed and lifted her eyes. She stared at him.  
"Because he would not understand... At least not yet." She said quietly, "After what happened with his father, and the sorcerer he asked to help... Uther still died.. Arthur would not be able to shake that if he knew... I don't know how he will react, whether he would approve…"

"But it saved his _life_, Magic saved…"

"Merlin." She sighed, "I _can't_ tell him just yet."  
Merlin stared at her and her eyes pleaded with him to understand.  
"One day Merlin... Then he may understand." Her voice was soft.

"That will be all Merlin!" Arthur's voice from the adjoining room made the young warlock stand upright.

Gwen straightened in her seat and focussed her eyes on signing her name.  
The young warlock picked up the jug of water and walked to the door  
"I will…"

"Merlin?"

Gwen's soft voice made him turn.

She stared at him.

"Yes?" He asked in a hushed voice.

She swallowed and put down her quill.

"I don't want to know." She whispered, shaking her head slightly.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

She swallowed, her voice not rising above a breathed whisper.

"I don't want to know how you managed it... with the dragon…"

After a moment Merlin nodded.

She smiled at his understanding.

Arthur's boots on the floor made Merlin open the door and make a gesture with the jug.

"I will fill this up for you."  
"And can you polish my armour and boots." Arthur said as he walked to sit down beside Gwen.  
"I thought you said that that was all?" Merlin asked, falling back into his normal self easily.

"That was before I realised that you deserved a reward for saving my life." Arthur was signing his name.

Gwen smiled, growing accustomed to the need to protect her husband from his own grief.

One day she and Merlin would tell him… but not yet.

She was not fully aware, but Merlin _knew_ how important secrets were.

It was all made so much simpler if Gwen was not pressing him for answers.

But he could not help feel dissipated that only she, Gaius and he knew about the dragon… and she would never speak of it.

Not even Arthur was asking questions.

He told himself to be patient, and as the dragon had said, this was the start of Albion, a land formed of peace and magic.

_One day_, Merlin constantly reminded himself, _one day._

Merlin smiled as Arthur bent in his chair to kiss his wife's cheek and she flushed.

The young warlock smiled and shut the door, leaving them alone.

**MORGANA'S CABIN – THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Morgana had her arms wrapped around herself, stumbling into the hut she had occupied when Agravaine was her spy.

The windows and cracks had been blocked, for she felt that sunlight marred her powers and it felt as though it burnt her skin whenever she was out in it.

Uttering curses and shrieks she stormed across the room.

She tore off her cloak and flung it over her shoulder.

With a wild and manic shriek she swept her hands across the table, clattering pots and bowls and goblets onto the floor with a series of resonating crashes.

When silence fell only her ragged breathing that rasped in her chest broke it.

Her hands clawed at the table as she gritted her teeth and seethed.

**THE CASTLE**

Ready for the council meeting, Guinevere was holding Arthurs hand, his hand that was not bound across his chest in his sling.

Their arms swung slightly between them, and every now and then she would catch him staring at her as they walked.

She flushed, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." His eyes went forwards again.

She smiled and they walked in silence for a moment before she stole a glance at him to see him once again staring at her, a small smile on his face.

She laughed, "What is it?"

He kept a serious face and his eyes went forwards, "I don't think you deserve to know."

Her eyebrows rose, "Oh really?"

He nodded, pursing his lips as he acted contemplation.

She lifted her other hand to hug the arm of the hand she was holding to her.

"Would it help if I said I was proud of you?" She squeezed his hand gently and kissed his shoulder.

He chuckled, tired of playing his game and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes it would."

As he pulled away she rested her head lightly against his shoulder, giggling as they approached the doors to the council, where the round table and its knights waited.

As they approached the doors were opened and a booming voice rang out.

"Presenting their majesties, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere Pendragon. King and Queen of Camelot."

As they entered the whole table stood and Arthur and Gwen stopped for a moment, staring.

Guinevere felt the same twinge of emotion she did every time someone referred to her as a queen, even after all this time.

Arthur glanced proudly at her and squeezed her hand.

She glanced up at him and he smiled, no joking or teasing in his eyes.

He leant closer to kiss her temple.

"I am proud of you too."

He pulled away and she beamed at him, causing him to smile too.

**A/N SO WHAT DID WE ALL THINK TO THAT? The next time I update it will be the first chapter of the next episode – please read and review that when I update, probably tomorrow, if I get enough reviews : )**

**Those of you who review regularly will know that I will message you when I update tomorrow, if you want to know when I update, you must review! : ) to receive a nice message from me :) **


	12. Episode 2 - Words of Wisdom

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"Guinevere…"

"You are not going."

"I am _fine_."

"Arthur."

Merlin knocked lightly on the door, a breakfast tray balanced on his other hand.

"Enter." Arthur's annoyed voice came through the wood.

Merlin pushed it open with his back and entered the room to see Arthur sat at one end of the long wooden table, his sword and chain mail on the table in front of him.

Guinevere was sat at the other end, papers for the council before her.

The empty space of the table between them was almost symbolic.

Merlin had to bite his lip against a grin at Arthur's expression.

He was almost glaring at his wife across the table.

Gwen pretended not to notice and smiled at Merlin as he put the plates form the tray down on the table, as well as the jug of water and two goblets.

"Thank you Merlin."

Merlin swore he heard Arthur's teeth grind together.

He spoke almost as though his servant was not in the room.

He leant forwards in his chair and rested his elbows on the able, staring at his wife.

"It is the hunt of the summer solstice Guinevere, I cannot miss it."

"Yes you can."

"I have been _every_ year…"

"That you have been fit enough to go." She cut him off.

Arthur groaned and leant back in his chair, glaring at the ceiling.

His wife looked back down at her papers.

"Are you happy to have the chicken at the feast tonight that we had at Christmas?" Guinevere asked without looking up, eyes on a parchment that looked like it was covered in a list.

"The chicken is fine, but not the sauce." Arthur muttered without looking at her, "It was more like leek cream that creamed leeks."

Merlin had to swallow a snigger and it sounded almost like he was choking.

Gwen glanced at him and but her lip, having to look down to avoid laughing herself.

Arthur lifted his head to narrow his eyes at his servant.

"Something funny, Merlin?" He asked, his tone making it clear that he thought nothing was humorous.

"No." Merlin choked out.

There was another softer knock at the door and Arthur glared at him, watching as the young warlock moved to open it, allowing Tanya to enter.

She curtsied at the king and queen, not spilling any of the laundry she held in a large basket.

"Here let me take that." Merlin said after he closed the door.

She smiled, "Thank you."

He took the heavy basket and made a show of pretending to grimace under tis weight.

The demonstration made Tanya giggle quietly, and Gwen to glance at them, before giving a knowing look to Arthur who arched an eyebrow, still annoyed.

"Where do you want me?" Merlin asked as he followed Tanya through the room.

"Over there by the bed," Tanya answered with a smile.

Merlin chuckled.

"I mean," She flushed and stammered, "If you could set them by the bed, then I can put them in the wardrobe nearby…"

"I know." He grinned and she hurriedly led him to where she meant.

Despite all of this going on Arthur had only glared at his wife.

She did not even look up from what she was doing as Merlin started to help Tanya unpack the laundry.

"Stop glaring at me Arthur, it isn't like you." She commented.

He snapped his teeth together, "I am the _king_ of Camelot I do not actually need you permission to go on this hunt."

"No." She said firmly, lifting her eyes to stare at him, "You need Gaius's permission as your physician."

Arthur sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You know that your shoulder is not healed and to go on a hunt racing through the forest is ridiculous Arthur." She stated.

"My shoulder is _fine_." He replied in the same manner, "Honestly it feels as though I have never been injured."

He pushed himself out of his chair.

His words made Gwen glance at Merlin who looked up.

She swallowed and looked back at Arthur who walked to the window in his study, the room separated by an arch from the part of the chamber where the bed was, and the part of their chamber where she was sat at the table.

He looked out over the courtyard where the other knights were getting ready to leave.

Frustration radiated off of him.

Gwen sighed and pushed herself out of her chair, pushing the small amount of guilt she felt over keeping the nature of his recovery a secret from everyone besides Merlin.

One day soon she would tell Arthur, just not yet.

She was unsure what he would do.

Tanya and Merlin excused themselves and remained silent and obediently focus on their task of putting the clothes away as Gwen walked up behind Arthur.

One of his hands was resting above his head on the window frame, the other on his hip.

She was stood at his side where hand was at his waist, arm bent at the elbow.

With a small sigh she rested her hand on the inside of his elbow and kissed the top of his arm as her hand rested on the back of his shoulder.

Arthur sighed at her touch, his eyes staring out as Leon and Percival checked their mounts and their saddles.

Finished in their task, Tanya and Merlin slipped from the room.

"You are right. If Gaius has told me to sit this one out I should." He murmured and glanced down at her, "and I should listen to you and what you want."

She smiled up at him, happy he was no longer frustrated with her.

"I never want you to leave my side." She breathed.

He chuckled, "well there is one thing we agree on."

She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed as he bent down to kiss her softly on the forehead, the arm that was on his hip mobbing to take her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled as he straightened and looked back out the window.

With her other hand she hugged the arm of the hand she held to her gently, resting her cheek atop his arm, staring out of the window as her brother and Gwaine and a few other knights mounted with their crossbows.

A few servants and attending dog handlers were ready to run alongside them.

One horse remained that was not mounted by a knight, or anyone, and at that moment Arthur watched as Merlin scampered down the steps and ran towards it.

He watched as the knights laughed and threw jokes at the manservant.

Gwen watched as Tanya watched from the stairs as Merlin rode away with the knights.

"_Merlin_ is going?" Arthur demanded, "But he hates hunting!"

"Gwaine and the others asked him to go… and Gaius never said that _he_ couldn't go." Gwen reasoned.

Arthur groaned and sunk to sit on the chaise under the window.

Gwen smiled and stroked his hair.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

The knights rode along the winding path, Merlin's eyes flying around all the while.

Gwaine chuckled and rode his horse up behind Merlin's, reaching into his satchel pack for a crossbow arrow.

He spun it around in his hand and leant towards the young warlocks back and dragged the feathers along the back of his ear.

Merlin yelped in surprise and the knights roared with laughter.

The young warlock scowled and turned his eyes away from them to the forest.

He really _hated_ hunting.

His eyes narrowed as through the trees that surrounded them he saw a young grill being beaten and thrown around by a group of bandits.

His eyes narrowed and he listened hard, eyes flashing for a moment.

The world seemed to slow, and through the leaves he watched as she was thrown on the floor, the contents of what he assumed to be her back emptied over her head by one of the bandits.

She was wearing a green dress which was torn at the knees, hanging in strands and curls that nearly reached her ankles.

Her hair was brown, cropped at the shoulders, full of plaits and curls.

The sound of the menus laughter snapped him from his sight and merlin stiffened as he realised that sir Leon had raised his hand for the party to stop.

The knights sat for a moment at the top of a small hill, staring down at the scene.

"You there!" Leon called, "You are trespassing in the forest of Nemia, property of the King Arthur of Camelot."

Leon knew, as they all did, that the Bandits were from Odin's kingdom.

The bandits stared at them before they all reached for their swords and one of them lunged at the girl.

The Camelot knights charged forwards.

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOO! So episode 2 has started :D there are more trailers on my profile if you want to check them out, they say what is going to come up in future episodes?**

**If you have any ideas or serious questions about what is going on do not hesitate to ask :D**

**I check my fan fiction incredibly often!**

**REVIEW and I will UPDATE tomorrow :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Percival, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine all dove from their horses and sent their bandit opponents to the floor.

More of the bandit's seem to appear from the trees and a fight quickly started.

The sound of metal swords clashing together, as well as people meeting their ends filled Merlin's head as he raced forwards to where the girl, or young woman as he saw her now, was being wrenched to her feet by the oldest of the bandit's.

"Let her go!" Merlin thundered, and in a moment of pure adrenalin, slammed his fist against the round bandit's chin.

The man was sent unconscious to the floor, dropping the woman's arm.

Merlin stared at her for a moment, before down at the bandit as she did.

"Nice." She commented.

"Woah Merlin!" Percival laughed as the knights did, having seen what merlin had done.

Merlin lifted his eyes as he flexed his knuckles to look at the woman before him.

"Thank you." She said.

There was a roar of a bandit close behind him and before Merlin could see him slamming a sword down towards his back, the woman had lifted her hand and her eyes flashed gold.

The bandit was thrown backwards onto the floor, knocking himself out as his head slammed against a rock.

She lowered her arm quickly, and merlin turned from staring at the fallen bandit to look back at her.

Hidden in the trees, another bandit crouched holding a cross bow, as he watched more and more of his men fall.

Only a few remained, and many of the Camelot knights were chasing them into the trees.

They had lost.

The bandit sneered and fired his crossbow, in the same second that Elyan smacked him on the skull with the hilt of his sword.

The bandit fell with a crack.

The arrow sailed through the air.

Merlin caught sight of it in the corner of his eye and he stepped out of the way, but in that second it slammed into the woman's arm.

The last of the alive bandits fled as the knights rushed towards her.

She gasped as Merlin grabbed her hand, her eye glazing over a strange shade of grey as he laid her gently on the floor.

She slipped into unconsciousness.

The knights rushed over.

Assessing her condition, they all looked to Merlin, who pulled the arrow out sharply, and ripped some cloth from his shirt, wrapping it tightly around her wound in an instant, as a form of bandage.

Just on her arms he could see cuts and bruises.

None of them knew how long she had been at the mercy of the bandits for, how long she had been beaten and robbed for before they had arrived.

Merlin looked at Leon.

"She saved my life." He said.

Leon nodded, "She did us all a service, and was a victim to the mercies of Camelot's enemies. We must get her to Gaius."

With that Percival lifted her into his arms and carried her to a horse, as Merlin and the others checked the area and one of the shoved her things into her bag and picked it up.

Merlin sighed and felt his chest grow tight as she was held onto a horse by Percival, who mounted behind her.

They set off towards Camelot.

Merlin could not shake the feeling that had gone through him when he had touched her hand.

**CAMELOT: THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS  
**Seated around the round table, Arthur listened intently as Leon and the others explained what had happened.

"The bandits were from Odin's kingdom?" Arthur asked.

Leon held his gaze as he spoke.

"We can only speculate sire, but they bore the markings of every bandit from Odin's kingdom that we have ever faced."

"They even fought the same." Elyan said.

Gwaine grinned, "And we defeated them the same."

Arthur glanced at him, fighting the urge to smile too, but he remained serious.

"And this girl?" He asked Leon and the knights, "She saved Merlin's life?"

"That is what Merlin said." Percival replied, "After he had knocked out a bandit attacking her."

Guinevere raised her eyebrows.

Waiting and attending by a window, Tanya stared on, her eyes narrowing at the talk of a girl Merlin saved.

Arthur almost scoffed, "_Merlin_ knocked someone out?"

The knights all exchanged looks and Leon looked back at Arthur.

"We could hardly believe it either sire."

**CAMELOT: GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"She has Magic Gaius." Merlin said as he brought a bowl of water over to the old man, who was sat on a stool beside the bunk on which the young girl was laid out.

Her face was pale and still as she slept.

"I thought as much." Gaius said as he took the bowl and a rag from Merlin, "I could see it in your eyes when they returned with her."

The young warlock sat down beside Gaius and watched as the old man dabbed at the scratches and grazes up the girls arms.

She must have been exactly Merlin's age.

"What do you think those bandits anted with her?" Merlin asked.  
"Her possessions, any money she may have had on her." Gaius's voice was grave, "I do not think it was a kidnapping, just a routine attack by a group of desperate bandits looking to prey on an innocent for money…. She was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Merlin was silent for a moment as Gaius turned dabbed at a cut on the inside of the girl's wrist, probably from being grabbed by one of the bandits.

"She was lucky the patrol arrived when they did." Gaius commented.

"But with the magic I saw that she had why did she not just protect herself?" Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed, "Perhaps she wanted to keep it a secret."

The old man reached for her other palm to wash it, the one closest to them and turned it over.

He stopped moving when he saw an intricate black symbol tattooed on the inside of the girl's palm.

His eyes narrowed.

Merlin looked up to see him staring at it.

"What is it Gaius?" He asked.

The old man felt the inside of his mouth go dry, before he set the girls hand gently back down on the bunk, palm up.

His eyes lifted to stare deep into Merlin's.

"She is a Parlevine."

**AUTHORS NOTE: So to those of you who are speculating, this girl is NOT Morgana, she doesn't feature heavily in this episode, sorry if that disappoints you. As for this girl, Merlin will be seeing her a lot more for the reaming chapters of this episode! There is also more ARWEN coming up :D OH! And for the next episode I am writing it involved the "realm of desire" any thoughts as to what it is that the characters would see?**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I GOT SIX FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND WOULD LIKE THE SAME FOR THE NEXT…. That means if you reviewed last time… REVIEW NOW! (even if you hated it….)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAMELOT: GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"A Parlevine?" Merlin questioned, his voice making it clear that he did not know what Gaius was talking about.

Gaius's voice held the patient recollection that it did every time he explained something from his infinite knowledge to Merlin, or Arthur, Or Guinevere, or anyone who asked.

"The Parlevine were an ancient family, some say as old as sorcery itself… people with the _gift_, sometimes called the people of the third eye. It was said that they were able to see everything."

Merlin narrowed his eyes for a moment, "like prophecies you mean?"

Gaius arched one eyebrow, "Far clearer and more reliable than prophecies, one touch of a person and a Parlevine could see all that has been, all that is and all that will be."

Merlin blinked, leaning slightly closer to the old man, "They have the power to see a person's whole life?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes, they see everything about every person they ever meet… it is all stored in their heads, and they cannot escape it, like the pages of a giant book."

Merlin's face was solemn.

"That sounds terrible, a terrible burden… why would she be coming to Camelot?" Merlin's question came when his curiosity over took him.

Gaius would have shrugged had it been in his nature.

"For no reason except that was where she found herself heading, the Parlevine are reclusive and secretive, keeping their gifts close to them.

"Why?"

Gaius's eyes were parental.

"Why do you think Merlin, there are many people in the world who would exploit such a talent."

Merlin was silent, knowing that there was more to the story than Gaius was saying.

Sure enough, after a heart beat and after he had adjusted his position on the stool, Gaius leant in closer and continued.

"Many centuries ago, the Parlevine were well renowned for their gifts. They used to sit at the ancient temple of Paarl in the White Mountains. People from far and wide would come to pay for the knowledge of their futures. It was that way for many years."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "What changed?"

Gaius sighed, "A person's future is often linked with those they hold most dear… it was not long, before the Parlevine were telling people things that they did not want to hear."

Merlin stiffened.

Gaius continued.

"The Parlevine's visions are of fixed points in time, they should not change, and they _don't_. The Parlevine see to that."

Merlin glanced at the sleeping girl before back to Gaius.

"So the Parlevine…"

"The Parlevine realised that people were changing the visions, they were making sure that what the Parlevine saw never came to pass, and by saving the lives of those closest to them when it was their time as the Parlevine foretold, they were altering the lives and visions of _other_ people. The world fell deeply out of balance; legend says that even stopped spinning."

Merlin widened his eyes.

Gaius looked at him for a moment, "That part I do not believe."

"But you believe the rest of the story?" Merlin leant closer.

Gaius nodded.

"The Parlevine realised too late what happened when ordinary people knew their destiny."

Merlin blinked, "So what did they do?"

Gaius stared at him, "So they scattered, became normal people, hid their talents form everyone and had families. In the great purge many of them were killed."

Merlin shook his head, not understanding.

"But how did Uther know who they were?"

Gaius sighed, "The Parlevine practice ordinary sorcery as well, although their greatest gifts are their visions."

"But could they not see what would happen to them?" Merlin asked.

Gaius's eyes were sad.

"The Parlevine's greatest curse is the knowledge that they possess and their gifts. They see everything that will happen to everyone they know, except themselves. They know everyone's destiny except their own, and even if they did know, visions are fixed, they would not change what would happen, or fight for themselves."

There was silence for a moment.

"Why do they not see their own destinies and what will become of them?" The young warlock asked.

Gaius's voice was wise.

"Because Merlin, the Parlevine are taught, and have learned from the mistakes of their forefathers, never to allow people the opportunity to alter a vision."

Merlin stared at him.

Gaius's eyes held his.

"They must be distant, and watch as visions come to pass… but they must _never_ tell anyone what they see… not knowing what will happen to themselves, moulds them into the Parlevine who _never_ interfere."

Merlin felt his heart twist as Gaius continued.

"For if they know their destinies, what is to stop _them_ trying to change it?" Gaius glanced at the sleeping girl as Merlin did.

His old voice was distant.

"Knowing everyone else's lives but not their own, keeps them who they are, who they should be."

"The third eye?" Merlin felt his voice fight the urge to crack through emotion at the story.

Gaius nodded sadly.

"Never interfering… just watching."

There was silence for a moment, and dust moved through the air and settled as they stared, half in wonder, half in pity, at the girl with such a big gift.

Two parts of Gaius's brain snapped together and his head spun to look at Merlin.

"Merlin did she touch your hand?" Gaius asked.

"When?" Merlin blinked, still thinking over the story Gaius had told.

He was having to catch up to the fact that Gaius's brain was so agile and sharp, when his body seemed so aged.

"When you were in the woods did she touch you with _this_ hand?" Gaius demanded, pointing to the girls marked hand.  
"Yes." Merlin said, "I touched her hand when I helped her to the floor, she gasped and her eyes turned grey… she must have seen…"

Gaius straightened as the young warlock trailed off.

Merlin stared at him for a moment.

"Does she know my secret, my destiny?"

Gaius nodded, "And she will know far about it than you do."

Both their eyes looked down to the girl.

"What will Arthur do if she finds out that she has magic?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"He won't find out." Gaius assured him, "She is a Parlevine, she knows how to keep her magic a secret, and she will know that yours must remain unknown too."

Merlin stared at the girl's pale and sleeping face.

"I know my destiny is linked to Arthur's… I struggle with that knowledge every day… but to know the destiny of everyone, to know every person I care about or have ever met's fate, I…." He sighed, "I don't know if I could live with that."

"Be thankful that you do not have to." Gaius put a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin looked at him, the compassion in his eyes making Gaius care for him like a son even more.

"But she does." Merlin said.

Gaius smiled sadly.

"It is who she is, Merlin." He said gently, "I do not think she resents the gifts that have been passed down to her through her family, not matter how burdensome they may be…"

Merlin glanced back down at her and Gaius gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
"Surely you can understand that."

In that moment the girl gasped, taking in a deep lungful of air and squirming slightly, before she coughed, and her eyes opened.

They were forest green like her dress.

She stared around for a moment.  
"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes snapping around until she saw Merlin.

She stared at him for a moment, but her eyes grew warm to see him, as though she was seeing an old friend.

Merlin remembered her gift.

_Perhaps she was_.

Her lips turned up in the corners as she smiled.

"_Emrys_._"_

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO if anything needs clarifying please review and let me know :D I am more than happy to clear things up, and I check my FF obsessively so you WILL get an answer… Please let me know what you think… READ AND REVIEW! (There are new trailers on my profile, as well as a small trailer for the character Eveline, letting you know what she looks like in my mind :) )**


	15. Chapter 15

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"So," Merlin said as he sat down on the bunk facing the girl, who was sat up now, eating a bowl of stew that Gaius had left before going on his rounds.  
"You know who I am, my powers and my destiny?"

She swallowed her food and set the bowl in her lap.

Her emerald eyes twinkled.

"I know everything there _is_ to know about you Merlin."

He chuckled in slight embarrassment and she laughed.

"Sorry… yes…" He looked up at her with a smile and extended his hand.

"But I feel it is wrong not to be introduced properly." He said, "Hello, my name is Merlin and thank you for saving my life."

She laughed and shook his hand, the mark of the Parlevine, inked onto her palm pressed into his hand.

"Hello, my name is Eveline, and you are welcome." She smiled.

"Eveline… nice name."

"Thank you." She laughed.

He grinned but glanced down at their hands which were still joined.

"Did you get a vision that time?"

His voice and curiosity was expected, because she knew so much about him.

She smiled, "No. I only get one vision of a person at a time, unless anything changes, which rarely happens."

"Gaius said that the visions you got were fixed and that they should not alter." Merlin said.

She nodded, "That is right, something has gone wrong somewhere, if I get more than one vision of a person, or if the visions are different depending who I touch… peoples destinies and futures become interlocked, like yours and Arthur's two sides of the same coin… it can be friends, siblings… although lovers are the most common."

Merlin's eyes were not distant but his voice was.

"The love that binds us is stronger than the power we wield."

She smiled softly.

He stiffened, "Slightly embarrassed, sorry, I er…"

"It is alright." She said, touching her hand to his in assurance, "I know your past remember. You do not have to explain to me that Arthur said those words… he is your friend, it is alright."

Merlin felt comforted by her, almost as though there was something maternal about her, although she could have been no older than him.

He stared deep into her eyes.

She smiled and tipped her head slightly to the side, amused by his behaviour.

Merlin shifted.

She laughed.

"There is more you wish to ask, and I do not need to have my gift to know that."

He smiled, although his eyes were almost concerned.

"Do you always faint, when you have a vision, when you touch someone new?"

She sighed, "No… that was down to exhaustion, and pain from being beaten."

"Why didn't you stop them hurting you, with your magic?" Merlin asked.

She smiled slightly, "I touched one of them and saw their future, I saw you and the knights arrive and kill them all. I knew their futures were short… and I wouldn't alter the vision."

He narrowed his eyes in slight confusion.

"But you saved my life."

She nodded slowly, her eyes locked on his.

Her smile was soft.

"Yes I did."

Her words were distant and they made Merlin's stomach twist.

She smiled knowingly.  
"You have somewhere to be."

He nodded, "I have to greet the entertainment for tonight's celebrations, but I will be back soon…"

She smiled.

"I know Merlin."

He chuckled when she tapped her temple.  
"Right, sorry." He stood and scampered from the room, glancing and smiling at her before she left.

She knew how wise he was, how different he could be to the young man who had sat before her.

She knew exactly where he had been, where he was, where he was going.

_Emrys._

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"I can't believe it!" Arthur said as he walked back into the chamber with Gwen.

Tanya had followed obediently, and was opening the windows to allow some of the summer air into the room.

"_Merlin_ knocked someone out, it isn't even _like_ him…" Arthur muttered.

Guinevere sighed as she walked to her wardrobe, her mind on the task of selecting a gown to where for the solstice celebrations that evening.

"Arthur are you angry that Merlin punched someone or angry that you _missed _it?" She asked as she leafed through her gowns.

Tanya moved to the bed to neaten the covers.

Arthur removed his cape and laid it on the table as he sunk to sit in a chair.

"Where is Merlin anyway?" He asked and finished somewhat sarcastically, "_The hero of the hour_?"

Gwen sighed and glanced at him from where she was half way through examining her lilac gown.

"He is most likely down in Gaius's chambers, helping him care for the girl."

Gwen did not fail to notice that Tanya stiffened and swallowed.

"Mmmm…" Arthur muttered, "He probably has some fantasied crush on her, love at first sight and all that."

Gwen said nothing in reply; her eyes concerned as Tanya swallowed again and walked over to her, her eyes down.

"IS there anything else you need my lady?"

Guinevere closed the door to the wardrobe and stared carefully at Tanya.

"IS everything alright?" She asked quietly, far too low for Arthur to heart.

Tanya nodded, "I am fine my lady, and pleased to serve you, as always."

Gwen sighed with a small sad smile, wondering quite what Tanya's feelings for Merlin were.

"Take the afternoon off." She said, "But I will need your help to dress for the festivities this evening."

"Of course." Tanya cruised before leaving, "My lady."

The door closed and Gwen sighed, walking to where Arthur was sat in his chair at the table thumbing through parchments.

"Have you not noticed anything odd about Merlin and Tanya, the way they are together?" She stopped close to him, resting the hands on the back of a chair.

He rolled, "I have noticed that Merlin is even more _useless_ when she is around…"

She sighed, "You know what I mean."

He looked up at her and smiled.

"I know… and I hope that they are very happy, once they get over the awkwardness and things…"

She smiled, "You seem very knowledgeable of falling in love."

He grinned at her, eyes dancing.

"It's just one of those things I did once."

Arthur chuckled and looked back down at his parchment.

She smiled softly.

He did not look up as she walked to stand behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind; resting her elbows on his shoulders and folded her hands over his heart.

She kissed his cheek.

He turned his head to smile at her, his face an inch from hers.

"What was that for?"

She stroked his hair and her other hand ran her finger tips ran down his jaw fondly, before resting her hand on his shoulder.

She smiled softly and bent forwards to kiss him gently.

"For being you."

"Lobas should be here soon with the entertainment for the evening, I wonder whether Merlin will tear himself away from his new friend to see Tanya and serve…"

She smiled.

"If the entertainment Lobas brings is anything like last year, I am sure it will be earth shattering."


	16. Chapter 16

**CAMELOT COURTYARD**

Jugglers, minstrels and people over various travelling circus descriptions bounded through the courtyard.

Servants stopped and allowed themselves to be entertained as carriages and wagons rolled into the courtyard. Acrobats leapt from the top of them and people breathed fire.

The knight and king and queen stood on the stairs, watching as the three carriages stopped in the courtyard, but the acrobatics remained.

Gaius stood with them, arms folded, face unmoving.

Merlin wormed his way through the servants to stand beside the old man.

"You are late." Gaius hissed.

"Sorry. I was talking." Merlin whispered back.

Arthur chuckled as Gwaine wolf whistled as several chiffon covered young women danced their way around.

From the central carriage, a man jumped to the floor, bowing low before the king and queen.

"Your majesties."

At his display, wherever they were, the fifty acrobats bowed low as well; including a dwarf who was hold the reigns of a white stallion.

The horse sniffled at this and threw its head, nearly lifting the dwarf off of the floor.

The man who had bowed first turned his head sharply in that direction.

"Metillo." He snapped.

"Sorry Lobas." Metillo apologised and calmed the horse.

"Stupid animal." He muttered.

Lobas straightened and walked up a few of the steps as Arthur walked down towards him, extending his hand to shake it firmly.

"Lobas, your eccentrics are always welcome in Camelot." Arthur laughed and Gwen smiled, the knight's laughing along with him.

Lobas chuckled, "You are most gracious my lord, and once again, thank you for asking me and my travelling friends to come back and celebrate the summer solstice."

"We have been looking forward to it for months." Arthur said and gestured to the stables.

"Rest your horses, then you shall be shown to the rooms where you can prepare." Arthur said.

Lobas bowed once more as a stable hand took the white horse Metillo had been holding.

It allowed the dwarf to scamper over to Lobas and shake at his arm.

"Lobas…"

The movement caused Lobas's glove to be pulled away from his palm.

It fell to the floor.

Guinevere raised her eyes at how pale his hands looked, as though they had not seen the sun in a long time, unlike his face, which was used to orchestrating performances outdoors.

Her eyes than narrowed as Gaius's did, for she could not think of a time where she had seen Lobas not wearing gloves.

"You idiot." Lobas hissed as Metillo scampered to pick up his glove.

"Sorry, so sorry Lobas…" The dwarf stammered as he picked up the leather glove.

"Give it here." Lobas snapped and reached for it.

Gaius watched and his eyes narrowed further at the intricate black symbol inked on the man's pale palm, which he seemed determined to keep hidden.

Merlin had seen the same thing, the same mark that was on Eveline's palm.

He looked at Gaius who glanced at him, before forwards again.

"Idiot Metillo." Lobas mocked the dwarf and gave him a harsh shove that he disguised as a playful push as he pulled his glove back on.

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly but laughed.

Gwen glanced at her husband before smiling at Lobas.

The man bowed again and turned with Metillo to walk and see that the horses were cared for, as the performers climbed into the carriages and some walked alongside.

**CAMELOT STABLES**

"When everything is to your liking Lobas I will take you to the room you requested to prepare in." The young page said, "Her majesty was worried that it will not be big enough for all fifty performers…"

"Oh don't worry," Lobas sneered, "They are used to sleeping in the carriages, only I need a preparation room."

The young page took a step back, "Very good sir, I will wait outside."

When the young boy left Lobas sneered and his eyes flashed gold.

The fifty or so performers stood with the carriages and horses disappeared into flames in an instant and were then gone.

Metillo swallowed, "Your power never ceases to amaze me Lobas."

Lobas sneered.

"I know, and if It startles you so my friend, imagine what it is going to do to King Arthur and his _queen_…"

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

Merlin and Gaius stopped in an alcove as the servants and knights who had watched Lobas's arrival went back to their work.

"He is a Parlevine." Merlin hissed.

"I know." Gaius said in a low voice, "and an old and powerful one at that."

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

Gaius sighed, "Lobas has been running these celebrations for years, it has always been my theory that he was no ordinary magician, that he was actually using magic to perform his tricks."

"Do you think that he means to harm Arthur?" Merlin stared at him.  
"I don't believe so." Gaius said, "He would surely have done it by now if he was going to."

"Unless he was biding his time…" Merlin mused.

"Merlin." Gaius scolded, "Do not look for danger when there is none. DO not court the dark patches of your destiny."

Merlin almost did not seem to hear him.

"I must tell Eveline, maybe she knows more about him…"

"But the Parlevine's cannot read one another through visions Merlin I told you that." Gaius objected.

Merlin seemed uninterested, all he could think about was helping Eveline in whatever way that meant.  
"Well even if she doesn't know him at least she is not alone…"

With that Merlin stepped out and made to rush down the corridor.

He rounded one corner and collided with another person.

Both of them fell to the floor.

He groaned and sat up, linking his eyes against the pain in his shoulder as he watched Tanya sit up facing him, kneeling up, rubbing her arm.  
"Tanya!" He said in shock, standing up, "I am so so sorry, you know how clumsy I am; I didn't see you, are you alright?"

He held his hands out to take her up which she ignored, pushing herself up.

A little way down the corridor, Gwen and Arthur were walking hand in hand back to their chambers.

They glanced to see the interaction between their servants and Guinevere glanced at Arthur, who chuckled and kissed her temple before they walked out of sight.

Merlin stared at Tanya as she dusted off her clothes, adjusting her sleeve as she spoke to him.

"The king wants to be ready for the feast at sundown; I suggest you polish his chain mail before then."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her formal tone, "Okay…"

"I have cleaned the room and straightened the bed, you have no need to bother yourself doing any more, or tear yourself away from more important things." Tanya said stiffly, before turning to walk away.

Merlin watched her go.  
"Tanya?" He called in confusion.

She folded her arms across herself and walked off down the corridor, her braided hair bouncing around her back.

There was a chuckle from Merlin's right and he looked to see Gwaine walk over and clap him on the back.

He leant close and watched Tanya leave as Merlin did.

"You have got your hands in too many pies mate." Gwaine clapped him on the back before walking off.

Merlin sighed in confusion.

**AUTHORS NOTE: There are more trailers links on my profile…**

**Sad news greeted me this week, season 5 has been confirmed as the FINAL season of Merlin…**

**But don't worry Merlin fans, as I intend to keep writing Merlin season 5 until the bitter end, and if people keep reviewing, there may well be a season 6 :)**

**I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter (only 2) so PLEASE review…. I don't want to hold the story hostage… hint hint… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews, so if you reviewed last time, REVIEW THIS TIME! (As personally, I think that this chapter was better than the last one.)**

**There are more trailers to look at on my profile, as hints of what is to come in this series! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**CAMELOT CASTLE**  
"Lobas has been doing the solstice entertainment since I can remember." Arthur smiled at his wife, holding her hand as they walked leisurely back to their chambers.

She smiled up at him, hugging his arm to her.

"I am sure what he has planned will be momentous."

He grinned and stopped walking, pulling her closer and bending to kiss her.

"I am sure it will be…"

She put her hands on his chest and tilted her face away.

"Not so fast." She teased him, "I am going to go and see the young girl in Gaius's chambers, and make sure she has everything she needs…"

"Not without a kiss you aren't…"

Arthur pulled her by the hand and back to his chest, behind her backwards slightly under the force of his kiss.

He grinned and she couldn't be mad at him.

"You know most people ask before stealing a kiss…" She smacked him lightly on the waist.

He chuckled and his hands exploded her sides.

"Well then…" He bent forwards again, "Permission to kiss you my lady?"

She let his lips come within an inch of hers before she tilted her head so his lips brushed her cheek, her own lips at his ear.

"Denied." She whispered and kissed his jaw quickly, before pulling herself out of his grip and sweeping off towards Gaius's chambers.

Arthur groaned to himself as he watched her go, before pushing his way into his chambers.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Lobas, he is a Parlevine like you." Merlin told her.

Eveline stared at him where he was stood over her, her still sat on the bunk, arms and legs crossed.

"No." She said quietly, although her voice grew in assurance as she spoke more.

"He can't be."

"But he is." Merlin sat down facing her, "Eveline…"

He made to take her hands but she wrenched them away.

"No." She snapped, "I am the last Parlevine until I bear a child, my father was before me before he disappeared during the great purge."

Gaius was watching from the corner and straightened.

Merlin stared at her.

"Eveline," His voice and eyes were soft, "I know what it is like to be the last of a kind…"

"I know that." She almost snapped, "I know everything about you!"

"Merlin." Gaius stepped forwards.

"I would do anything to have another of my kind to talk to, to share the burden…" Merlin continued.

Eveline scoffed, staring coly at him.

"You don't _share_ the burden of being a Parlevine… you _live_ with it." She hissed, "No matter how many of you there are."

Merlin stiffened and stood off of the bunk, walking to lift the leach tank off of a chair and onto the floor, before grabbing a bucket of water and a rag.

Gaius watched as agitatedly Eveline reached for her bag and set it heavily on the bunk in front of her.

He also watched as she stared at the tattooed mark on the inside of her palm, before she lifted her other hand to reach down the front of her dress for a necklace on a long chain, that's pendant was the same shape.

**A GUEST ROOM – CAMELOT CASTLE**

The young page opened the door and allowed Metilla to follow Lobas into the room.

They were also surrounded by a few of the manifested entertainment acrobats, although no one bar Metilla and Lobas knew that was what they were.

It was why they were so rich, because they could have a large performing cast, without them having to real, demanding food, shelter and pay.

"Will this do Mr Lobas?" The young page asked.

Lobas looked around.

"It is fine." He said and flicked a gold coin at the boy.

"Be a good lad and don't come back until just before sundown, I won't be needed anything before then… see that we aren't disturbed while we prepare."

The young boy's eyes shined at the feel of the gold coin in his hands and nodded.

"Of course."

He turned and rushed out of the door.

Metilla slammed and bolted it behind him.

He chuckled as Lobas did too, his eyes flashing once more.

The room turned empty of people except for them.

Lobas reclined on a chaise while Metilla leapt to sit cross legged, small in the huge chair as he picked at a plate of grapes before the fire.

Lobas's eyes sneered as they stared out of the window at the pink sky.

Absentmindedly his hand went to his neck, holding in his palm a small metal symbol that matched the pattern inked on his kin.

"So the sun sets on Camelot, and the reign of a _queen_…"

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Gwen opened the door to see Gaius sat at a table reading, and that Merlin was knelt on the floor scrubbing at Gaius's leach tank harshly.

Her eyes flitted to Eveline, who was sat on the bunk checking the contents of her bag.

All of them stood when she entered, something she detested and had been forced to grow used too.

"My lady." Eveline curtsied, "My name is Eveline, I…"

"I know who you are." Gwen smiled, "You need not curtsey to me…"

She turned her eyes on Gaius and merlin, "And you two know better."

Gaius smiled and sat back down, quickly going back to his book.

Merlin said nothing but throw her an attempt at a smile before kneeling back down to his task.

Unnerved by his mood, Gwen looked to Gaius quickly whose eyes told her to leave it for the moment.

She sighed but smiled gently at Eveline, her eyes and gestured for Eveline to sit again, Gwen sat on the bunk facing her.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked kindly, "I wanted to make myself known earlier but there was a person I had to greet."

Eveline glanced at Merlin who stiffened but said nothing.

"It is alright." She said, "I should like to leave before it gets fully dark anyway…"

"Really?" Guinevere glanced at Gaius, "are you well enough."

"I believe so." Gaius said, "Like you, she is stronger than she looks."

Gwen smiled and looked at Eveline who pretended to laugh as well as anyone Merlin had ever met.

"Well then, it was a pleasure to meet you… I wish you well, and I just came to say thank you for saving Merlin's life…" Gwen said gently, "He is a friend to me and my husband."

Eveline glanced at Merlin's tense back before she smiled at the queen.

"That is quite alright, my lady."

Gwen smiled and touched Eveline's hand.

The girl gasped and clamped her eyes shut before they could glaze over.

Merlin's head whipped around.

Gwen withdrew her hand instantly.

"Are you alright, did I hurt…"

In that second, Eveline's eyes opened again and they were normal, although theyw ere guarded.

"I am fine your majesty, just tired, I shall rest before I leave."

Gwen nodded, "Well you are in the best hands."

She seemed unsure, but she stood and left the room with one smile and a glance back, feeling confused.

The second the door shut Merlin was on his feet.

"What did you see?" He demanded.

"Merlin." Gaius warned.

Eveline swung her legs out of bed and grabbed her bag, reaching for a few loose things Gaius had given her and shoving them inside's.

"I need to go." She said.  
"Why?" Merlin demanded, "What did you see."

"Her future."

"I _know_ that." Merlin made to grab her arm but she wrenched it away, "What did you _see_?"

She said nothing.

Gaius stood.  
"Why won't you tell me?" Merlin demanded.

"Because you will try and stop it!" She cried and stared at him, her chest hammering up and down as her teeth gritted together.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the horror of what she had just seen.

"I cannot tell you my vision for you will try and stop it." She hissed, "The vision cannot alter."

She looked back down at what she was going.

Merlin grabbed her arm firmly and she did not pull away.

She stared at him.

"_Tell_ me."

Gaius watched intently.

She swallowed.

"If I tell you," She whispered, "Will you let me go, and ask no more questions."

Gaius narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as Merlin nodded.

"I promise."

She swallowed and looked down, her face full of uncertainty.

Merlin leant closer.

"Eveline what did you see?"

She lifted her eyes to stare into his.

"I saw Queen Guinevere die."

With that she grabbed her bag and ran from the door.

Merlin was frozen for a moment before he heard the door slam and he shook himself awake.

His heart beat loudly.

He raced after her.

"_Eveline!"_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAMELOT CASTLE COURTYARD**

Eveline's brown sandals made no noise on the floor as she walked as quickly as she could, her satchel over her shoulder.

Merlin ran up behind her, falling into a storming stride beside her down the stairs into the courtyard, the sky blood crimson above their heads...

"You said you would ask no more questions." She kept her eyes forwards, hands tight on the strap of her bag.

"You promised…"

"You knew I would want more answers that is why you made me promise." He stated as they walked further down the stairs not the courtyard, where the people had greeted Labos earlier.

"Tell me how she will die."

"No." She said firmly.

"Eveline you must…"

"No I must _not_, if I tell you you will try and stop it…"

"So!"

"_So?" _She cried and stopped walking, spinning to face hmi, her face furious and hurt, tears in her eyes.

She was gritting her teeth against the burden and pain every vision caused her.

They were stood on the same step, staring in disbelief at the other under the red sky.

From her window, Guinevere watched them shout at one another; she watched the fury and hurt in Eveline's eyes.

She misread it, for she thought it came from broken love.

She could not hear their words.

"Visions are fixed and don't change!" Eveline screamed at him, "I am a Parlevine I do not interfere, I should never have told you…"

She made to run further down the steps but Merlin caught her arm.  
"But something inside of you made you tell me." He tried not to shout, "you told me…"

"I should never have told."

"But you did!"

"Yes and it was a mistake!" She cried, wrenching her arm away.

He grabbed it again and pulled her closer.

"Tell me how she will die."

Eveline pushed him away.

"I have already told you too much." She hissed and spun away, starting to run down the rest of the stairs into the courtyard.

He stormed after her.

"If you can predict Guinevere's death why is it that you cannot stop it?" Merlin demanded, "Why won't you let me stop it, she is a good person..."

"Good people die all the time Merlin." Eveline cried and kept walking, "It is a vision, a fixed event. Tomorrow and for days to come it will be part of history."  
"But you saved my life?" Merlin shouted, "when we first met you saw that sword and used your powers to save me, that's how I found out you have magic, and you _saved_ my _life_."  
"Some things happen by chance and are not subject to visions; other things are as solid and fixed are the stone around us." She yelled.  
"And why is it up to you to decide which is which?" He shouted.

"Because I am a Parlevine!" She wheeled to face him once more.

Their chest's hammered up and down from the running and shouting.

His anger and frantic worry over Guinevere made him shout more.

"And how do you know which is which? What is fixed and what is not?"  
"Because that is the way I see the world!" She screamed and her eyes were broken, hurt at the truth of how strange her life was, marred by her gift.

Like Merlin did sometimes, suddenly she seemed so much older.

She was angry and hurt because he did not understand.

He never could.  
"Every second I see things as what is, what was, what could be and what must not." She hissed. Tears leaked down her face.

"That is the burden of my gift Merlin." she whispered, "The burden that all the Parlevine share."

He stared at her.

"Eveline…"

"Don't…" she breathed, "Don't ask me again, for I have already told you too Much."

With that she turned and raced across the rest of the courtyard and out of the gate.

"Eveline!" Merlin shouted after her.

"_Eveline!"_

**A GUEST ROOM – CAMELOT CASTLE**

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that it is only you who has this gift… the visions and the power…" Metillo said as Lobas manifested more and more of the dancers and performers that 'travelled' with him.

They would serve to distract that guests until it was too late for them to stop what he had put in motion.

Besides, he had seen the vision when he had shaken Arthur's hand.

_A king broken, A king lost._

The vision was a fixed point in time.

It could not be altered.

"I am glad you are the only one…"

"Silence Metillo." Lobas thundered and the dwarf fell silent.

The manifested people even looked the tiniest bit afraid.

That was how realistic they were.

No one would ever suspect that they were a simple illusion, even though they could be touched, heard and smelt…

Lobas turned his back on them and stared out at the crimson sky as the moon started to appear in it.

_The sun sets on Camelot: and the reign of a queen._

He folded his hand around the pendant on his necklace.

It fit exactly into his inked palm.

_I am glad you are the only one with the power_.

Metillo's words only reminded Lobas that there should be another with him.

The little girl he lost.

His daughter.

There was a knock at the door and he spun to face it as Metillo pulled it open.

The page boy appeared in the door.

"You told me to come when you should make your way to the hall to set up… the feast will be served within the hour, and I thought that you would like to get there before the king and queen and guests arrived… and the sky is dark…"

"Of course." Lobas's well-rehearsed smile disguised his eyes.

The manifested beauties and acrobats simpered at it and brushed past him as they made their way out of the room and down to the hall to start the charade.

Lobas pushed his thoughts of his daughter from his mind.

As the page boy shut the door, the moon shone in the sky as the crimson ink around it changed to black.

Night fell.

**CAMELOT – THE LOWER TOWN**

Eveline raced over the stones and hurled herself into an alley. She threw her bag on the floor and paced for a moment, her hand gripping at the pendant on her neck, before her knees shook and she sunk to the floor, sobbing hard.

She had seen in Merlin's eyes the hurt that she had caused.

That was why she needed to be alone with her burden, why the Parlevine never told…

She fought the urge to sob.

Her eyes lifted to stare at the moon, which she had seen in her dream, as Queen Guinevere was taken by a man in flames, a man with a tattoo on his palm…

She gasped.

Why had she not spotted it in the vision before?

So the man who killed Gwen was a Parlevine?

The man who was orchestrating the entertainment was Parlevine?

But she was the last one…

Her families line ended with her…

There were no others…

Her eyes clouded over, not through a vision, but through a duty of what she felt she should do.

Her heart tore in half.

One half was filled with the duty of the Parlevine, the other was of a girl who had lost her father, the only other Parlevine she had known… a girl who barely dared to hope…

An image, a memory, not a vision, snapped through her head.

One of her small marked hand holding a larger more gentle hand, one which was marked as well.

She saw her father's face.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"Ah Merlin." Arthur said as the silent servant entered, shutting the door behind him heavily.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked, "this is one of the many times that I am glad Guinevere was once a servant, otherwise I would not be dressed and I am due to be down in the feasting hall in minutes."

Merlin walked towards him to help him fix his cape.

"You are a grown man, a king, you should be able to dress yourself." Merlin muttered.

Arthur turned towards him and narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Merlin looked down and reached for Arthur's ceremonial sword to hand him.

"Nothing."

Arthur watched him carefully, "Good."

Merlin was silent as he watched him strap it on.

Arthur felt his friend and servants gaze on him and looked up with a sigh.

"Merlin what is it?"

"What… nothing?" Merlin shifted, "I am fine."

Arthur surprised him by chuckling, setting a hand on his arm in a friendly clap of a gesture.

"I may be your king, but I am also your friend, I know everything about you, and I know what is wrong now…"

"You don't know everything about me." Merlin countered.

Arthur chuckled harder at his defensiveness.

"No, but between my wife and I we have you pretty much covered."

Arthur removed his hand and reached for his crown.

Merlin's eyes snapped around.

"And speaking of Gwen where is she?"

Arthur glanced at him with a small smile, assuming that Merlin just wanted to know to know where Tanya was.

"She is finishing dressing in the bath chamber, don't worry, she and Tanya are meeting us down the stairs before we enter." He consoled his friend.

Merlin nodded, "Right."

He opened the door with a flourish.

"No time to waste then."

Arthur chuckled, "Your eagerness is quite amusing."

"Just shut up and walk." Merlin's worry over Guinevere's safety made him tense.

Arthur scowled at him.

"Idiot."

"Clot pole."

Merlin slammed the door shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAMELOT CASTLE COURTYARD**

Brown sandals made no noise as they hammered over the stone floor and up the stairs.

The only sound was that of heavy breathing, and in her own ears, a hammering heart.

The moon rose higher in the sky.

Eveline ran harder.

**CAMELOT : THE GREAT HALL**

The room was filled with noise and chatter.

Music blared out of the manifested minstrels and candles glowed.

Jugglers and dancers, also mere illusions cast from Lobas, made the men cheer and whistle, and the other watching courtiers gasp and make several other noises of wonder.

Metillo flipped several times backwards and landed on one hand, his face painted brightly, although his clothes were dark in colour.

Servants milled around, keeping wine glasses topped up and plates full.

Lobas watched from where he stood with his arms folded in an alcove at the back of the hall as his plan unfolded.

The vision was set.

He watched as Prince Arthurs servant kept a close eye on the queen, although his eyes kept glancing at the serving girl waiting on her.

Tanya and Merlin busied themselves, but kept stealing glances at one another, though not at the same time.

Lobas sneered as he watched the queen.

She and the king were too absorbed in one another to even pretend to be astonished by the display Lobas had conjured, or _choreographed_, as the people in the room thought.

King Arthur lifted a small piece of pie between his fingers and held it for his wife, she smiled and bit down on it and chewed delicately, covering her hand with her mouth.

Lobas watched as Arthur grinned, a smile full of love, taking her hand and kissing each fingers.

He watched as she giggled and her husband leant further out of his chair to kiss her cheek.

Lobas sneered.

The vision was set.

**CAMELOT CASTLE CORRIDORS**

Eveline flew past guards and knights, who recognised her from when Sir Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine had brought her back with the hunting party.

Apart from marvelling at how well she looked, they paid her no mind.

They assumed she had not left the castle yet.

She paid them no mind either.

She needed to find Merlin.

She ran harder, following the direction of music and laughter.

_Merlin_.

She heard a roar of laughter.

The vision was set.

**CAMELOT : THE GREAT HALL**

Lobas stepped from where he had been hidden in the shadows with his hands raised.

There was a hush over the murmurings and the people fell silent.

The manifested acrobats, scantily clad women, and other entertainers moved to stand behind the tables that made the square, leaving the floor in the middle.

Metillo scurried to his side with a goblet of wine.

"A speech," Lobas took the goblet of wine, "And a toast."

His eyes locked on Guinevere and Arthur and he smiled, walking forwards with his hand outstretched.

"My lady, if you would do me the honour."

Ignoring Arthurs expected protectiveness she stood and placed her hand in Lobas's, allowing him to lead her around the table and into the middle of the empty floor.

Merlin's eyes narrowed from where he was stood just behind Arthur.

"A toast, to a new Camelot," Lobas said in a loud and clear voice, lifting his goblet ever so slightly.

Only Merlin seemed to notice that all of the entertaining mass of acrobats and dancers moved around the tables, standing in a square around Guinevere and Lobas.

"Ahhh…"

The watching nobles and knights made small noises of wonder as the dancers and acrobats bent forwards, bowing in a large square, caging Guinevere and Lobas inside.

Merlin's heart started to beat faster in his chest, although he could not understand why.

Arthur lifted his goblet to Lobas.

"A toast to a new Camelot… that dawns on us now…"

"To Camelot." The echoing voices of the agreeing nobles resonated through the hall as all of the nobles took a drink.

**THE CAMELOT CASTLE CORRIDORS**

Eveline's heart was nearly in her ears.

The moon was so high in the sky.

It was a moon she had seen before.

The vision was set.

Queen Guinevere would die.

The vision…

"_Argh_…" She gritted her teeth and ran harder.

**CAMELOT : THE GREAT HALL**

Merlin watched as Lobas drained his goblet, before dropping it to the floor.

The dancers and acrobats around him, Metillo and Guinevere did not even flinch.

Guinevere flinched when he started to laugh, and his hand tightened around hers.

Arthur noticed.

His eyes narrowed.

Lobas's laugh was manic and it made all of the knights look at one another, before at Arthur, who stood when he saw that Lobas was gripping his wife's hand tightly.

He watched as Lobas's laughing stopped, as though the candle had been snubbed out.

Arthur watched as Lobas pulled Guinevere closer to him.

His eyes and face sneered into hers.

"A Camelot without a queen."

His eyes flashed gold and the acrobats and dancers around him disappeared, only to be replaced by flames.

They were manifested, just as the dancers had been, but the people in the room did not know that.

They blocked Guinevere from Arthurs sight.  
"Guinevere!" He bellowed, throwing off his cloak, drawing his sword and leaping the table.

In the scone he did so the flames of the candles shot high, so each one was a burning beacon, just like the flames in the square in the centre of the dance floor.

The knights all jumped the tables, just as Arthur had done.

The rest of the guests were screaming and scattering, racing for the doors.

The torrent of people was hard to fight, but Eveline did it.

A second later the flames all disappeared, leaving the floor empty.

Arthur raced into the space, looking around manically before bellowing at his knights.

"_Find her, _Find Lobas and_ bring _him to me_._" He shouted.

Some of the knights scattered and pushed past Eveline as she ran into the hall, stammering and out of breath.

Merlin grabbed Tanya's arm.

"Run to the guard tower, tell them to close the gates and sound the warning bell."

Whatever she felt in that moment, she did as he asked.

She nodded and raced past Eveline without looking at her.

Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon watched as their king whirled around in circles, looking for clues.

Merlin moved to join them but Eveline raced from her place to grab his arm.

He spun to stare at her.

"Eveline!" He cried in shock.

She was painfully out of breath, but she was sure that there as another reason why her chest was hurting.

"I know where she is, you need to follow me." She gasped, "There is not time to explain."

She turned and ran half out of the door.

"Come on!" She cried and disappeared.

Merlin took a step after her.

"Arthur!" He bellowed and raced after her.

Arthur spun to see his servant race away.

Without thinking, he ran after him.

The knights followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**THE PIT**

Deep under the castle, down winding stairs and tunnelled corridors, was the pit.

I was a dark expanse of a room, and as old as the castle itself.

There was no natural light allowed in, no windows, although it seemed to glow like moonlight.

The floor was flat, cold stone, the walls the same.

There was one door.

Guinevere was unconscious on the floor, curled on her side, her head resting on the icy stone.

Two dark showed cast over her, one far taller than the other.  
"What do we do now?" Metillo asked, shooting a glance at Lobas.

Lobas said nothing.

He drew a dagger from his belt and unsheathed it.

His eyes were locked on Guinevere.

Not being able to see his own future Lobas had no idea what he was going to do.

He only saw Guinevere die at his hands.

He sneered as he fiddled with the dagger in his hands, and it cast a silvery spark of light across the room as he did so.

His eyes were locked on Guinevere.

"I will wait for my _imagination_ to take hold."

**CAMELOT: THE CORRIDORS**

Panicked people were still running around, screaming that Guinevere had disappeared.

Eveline lead Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan as they strode through the masses of people.

"Lobas is my father." Eveline said as they stormed through the castle, all the guards and courtiers on high alert searching for the queen.

Every single one of them was panicked by the display of sorcery displayed at the solstice.

Eveline kept talking and walking at the same time.  
"I thought he was dead, but when you said that he had a vision I knew we must be related…"  
"Wait a minute," Arthur demanded although none of them stopped walking, "_visions_?"  
She glanced at him, "I am a Parlevine, I see all that was, all that is and all that will be... I saw Guinevere die when I touched her hand... In a vision..."  
"What?" Arthur shouted stopping walking immediately.

Merlin stiffened and Eveline glanced at him as he started to speak, ignoring the way the knights were staring at her.

_She had magic._  
"She sees things," Merlin said, trying to get Arthur to understand, although he knew it would be hard with the frantic mood the king was currently in.

Merlin stared at him, "When she touched Guinevere's hand she saw your future..."  
"You _knew_!" Arthur yelled, "and you didn't think it was _slightly_ important to _tell m_e!"  
"Arthur..." Merlin started as the king's eyes flew to Eveline, panic and anger making him lose his reason.  
"And you!" Arthur grabbed her arm.  
She froze and gasped, images searing through her brain as a vision over took her.

Everyone saw her eyes glaze over.

Part of Arthur's brain registered its importance, but in the second that it happened his reason was only marred by his emotion.  
"Eveline!" Merlin demanded as she gasped.  
"I don't even know if we can trust her, she has magic!" Arthur shouted at Merlin.  
"You don't have time to be unsure." Eveline's eyes became unglazed and she wrenched her am away.

Arthur was still shouting at Merlin, his worry making him furious.  
"She said that she is related to Lobas who has _Guinevere_... "  
"I had another vision when you touched me!" She cut him off, "We have time and it is this way... You don't have to trust me Arthur, but you must follow me, if you have any chance of reaching your wife..."

The king stared at the woman for a moment before his hammering heart reminded him of his adrenalin.

"_Fine_." He said.

Eveline stared at him for a moment before she nodded.

She turned to face down the tunnel the way they were going and started to rush forwards again.

"This way!"

Arthur wasn't sure why, but immediately he and the knights were following her.

Merlin raced to catch her up, and soon the two of them were running side by side, Arthur and the knights close behind.

"I thought you said that your visions did not change?" He demanded.

She glanced at him.

"They don't."

"Then what happened to your vision?"

"I don't know!"

"Does Guinevere still die?" Arthur demanded.  
"Yes!" She cried, "Unless we hurry up."

That was all Arthur needed to know.

He ran harder.

**THE PIT**

In the cold dark room, Guinevere was laying, nearly conscious on the stone.

Her head tilted and she mumbled something incoherent.

Lobas crouched down beside her, his hand touching her cheek.

"Silence my dear… no one will hear you scream anyway…"

Her eyes darted around, trying to hide her panic.  
"Where am I?"

He sneered at her.

"The pit."  
"_LOBAS_!"

In that moment the door opened and Arthur, the knights, Merlin and Eveline flew in.

IN that moment Lobas let out a roar of rage and spun, his pam upright.

His eyes flashed gold.

Fire erupted from his palm and snaked through the air in long twines, wrapping around himself and Guinevere in a large circle.

Arthur stepped forwards.

"Let her go Lobas!" He thundered.

"Never!" The man roared back, "I will watch you as you crumble and your kingdom turns to dust, you cannot rule without her at your side and you will _know_ what it is like to watch those you care about _burn_, as your father should have known…"

"I am not my father!" Arthur bellowed.

"Yet magic is still outlawed, your ignorance is not as great as his but apart from that nothing has changed." Lobas cried.

Eveline softly reached out and touched her hand to the back of Arthur's chain mail.

Her eyes clouded over in a vision.

Merlin watched her.

Everything seemed to still for a moment, before she opened her eyes and they turned gold.

The fire around Guinevere and Lobas and Metillo shot higher but then was blown outwards, as though the giant flames had been blown out.

The air sent everyone in the room flying and sprawling.

It rendered the knights unconscious.

Metillo was thrown into a dark corner where he laid, quivering and silent.

He was not part of this battle.

Everyone else landed on their fronts.

Arthur had cracked his head on the stone floor, and lay barely conscious on his back.  
"Guinevere…" He croaked, stretching his hand out to reach for his sword.

She heard his voice, just as Lobas, Eveline and Merlin pushed themselves up onto their arms on their fronts.

Somewhere, she found the strength to crawl over to Arthur.

She stared down at him, her hands on his shoulders.  
"Let me look at you…" She gasped when she saw blood in his hair line.

"Listen to me." He croaked, "You need to run _now_, up the stairs and back into the castle, it is a long way but keep going, he won't follow or harm you…"

"I can't leave you… or any of you… Arthur no…" She whispered, tears leaking down her face.

Merlin and Eveline were barely conscious, rolling onto their fronts and struggling to push themselves up.

They saw Lobas get to his feet, dagger in hand.

They saw him trudge forwards.

"Yes." Arthur croaked, "Go, _now_…"

"He will kill you…" Guinevere whispered.

"I would rather die, than live without you…" Arthur rasped.

She whimpered and pressed her lips tight together.  
"Go." He croaked.

She shook her head and Lobas loomed behind her.

She heard him and she saw his shadow fall over Arthur.

Both Merlin and Eveline, with what little strength they had, extended their arms out in front of them to try and cast some spell.

But no strength came.

Guinevere whimpered and lay down, covering Arthur's body with hers, acting like a shield.

Through her tears she pressed her lips to his ear, her cheek against his, her body over his.

Through bleary eyes Merlin and Eveline watched as Lobas reached for her, dagger raised.

Guinevere closed her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered almost silently.

Lobas lunged.


	21. Chapter 21

**THE PIT**

Lobas's arm moved and his hand grabbed Gwen's wrist sharply, wrenching her away from Arthur.

She let out a cry of pain as he flung her across his body, throwing her to lay on the floor.

He hand her wrist clasped in his hand, his dagger an inch from her chest.

He froze.

She stared up at him as his eyes glazed over with a vision.

He saw it all, a future… one that did not end in her immediate death.

Why had the vision changed?

Visions were fixed points.

But If she was not meant to die…

Lobas dropped her wrist like a hot rock.

It fell to her side and caused Guinevere to slump to the floor, shuddering in pain and the fright she was failing to repress.

Lobas stepped away from her, dropping the dagger.

The fight and anger left him like steam.

"I… I…" He stammered and back away, looking lost and confused.

He was confused.

The vision had changed.

He turned slowly and dumbly towards the door, as Merlin pushed himself up onto his knees and Eveline stood shakily, still not fully recovered from the force of power she had used to blow out his fire trap.

They stared at one another.

It was in that moment that Merlin realised that they had identical eyes.

Slowly, Eveline lifted her hand and showed the tattooed mark on her palm.

Lobas's eyes filled with tears as hers did and he stepped towards her.

Metilla scampered to his side.

She froze and stiffened, not moving towards him at all.

"Eveline…" He whispered, "Eveline it is me, you fa…"

"Don't." She whispered.

Her eyes were cold and full of tears, some of which coursed down her face.

He made to take another step.

His blood ran cold inside of him as Arthur and the knights stirred.

"But… I am your father…" He whispered.

She swallowed thickly.

"I know." She whispered shakily, taking in a breath to strengthen herself.

"And I know, that you cannot kill Guinevere because you have seen a vision that has showed you not to… her future, not yours… but I know, that you still want to, to punish Arthur…"

She but her lips together and shook her head as more tears fell.  
"My father would never be that selfish… to punish others unnecessarily, when he has the power to see what a brilliant future that Camelot has waiting for it, with Arthur and Gwen as king and queen."

Her words shook and Lobas took another step forwards, trembling.  
"Eveline…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Her tears dripped to the floor.

Her eyes glowed red.

Flames burst from the floor around Lobas, cutting off his advance.

They stayed for a second, before her yes changes back to their tear filled green and her lips shook.

The flames disappeared.

Lobas was gone.

Metilla with him.

Although her knees shook, Eveline did not fall or curl into a ball as she wanted too.

The tears dripped silently down her face, even when the knight's had all stood and Arthur had got himself upright, despite his bleeding forehead.

She watched as Guinevere pushed herself up and threw herself at Arthur.

Eveline watched with distant eyes as they both sobbed, the force of her hug sending Arthur slightly backwards, his arms tight around her as he lifted her off of the floor.

"I knew you would come for me." She sobbed.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." Arthur murmured through his tears into her hair, "That performance about protecting me, _don't you dare_."

Eveline watched the scene through blurred eyes.

Merlin moved to stand at her side, and he stared at her.

"Where did you send Lobas?" He asked quietly.

"To face who sent him." She whispered.

_Morgana_.

Merlin saw in her eyes that that was who she had meant.

Her simple answer made him shift, "And why?"

She swallowed, "He wasn't my father… well he was just… he wasn't my dad…not the man I remembered… he couldn't have seen his own involvement in her death, he just assumed that it was his job, his right… my father would never have been that selfish."

There was silence for a moment.

Merlin swallowed, "I am sorry."

She turned her eyes away from the scene to smile sadly at him.

Her tears were drying on her cheeks.

"Thank you merlin." She whispered.

Again silence fell, as she folded her arms around herself and watched as Guinevere hugged Elyan tightly, before Arthur again, who was making it clear that he had no intentions of letting her go.

**A CAVE**

Having landed falling at her feet, Lobas coughed and spluttered.

The fact that he was there not bearing her a crown or an empty throne made Morgana grab her dagger.

"The fact that you are here means I know you have failed." She sneered and rolled him onto his back.

"Please." He spluttered, "please my lady it was never meant to be, my visions showed her death because you decided to send me, I interfered without meaning to, the vision wasn't accurate… because you sent me I saw her die, which then meant that I was going to go through with it as I couldn't see myself… it is a cycle… a mistake…"

"And one that will cost you your life." Morgana sneered and slammed her dagger down.

Lobas cried out in pain but it quickly keened off.

She sneered at his frightened yet still face.

"Now I know for certain the only one I can trust is myself." She sneered.

"I make my _own_ future."

**CAMELOT: THE STAIRS**

Climbing the seemingly endless stairs back up into the caste, Guinevere and Arthur lead the way, followed by Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwaine.

Merlin and Eveline walked a few stairs behind, in brooding yet magical silence.

"When Arthur touched me I saw that Guinevere's future had altered, Lobas was intent on killing her, but my presence changed what would happen, the vision altered." Eveline explained.  
"But I thought you said visions of fixed points do not alter." Merlin narrowed his eyes as he asked.  
She smiled at him slightly, "they don't."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and her smile widened slightly.

"The vision altering showed me that Lobas was intent on killing Gwen but had not decided how, or that for certain the vision was not caused by her fate, but by his individual actions."

Merlin stared at her, "So his interference and created destiny, by his own selfishness, led to all the visions you saw?"

She nodded, "It was never a real vision, it just appeared to be one… that is why a Parlevine should never interfere, for it causes visions that are not true ones, a domino effect, changing our actions leads to new actions and changes the fates of others."

"But _you_ interfered." Merlin said.

"I interfered with an interference yes." She answered

"You allowed Arthur to interfere, to save her?" Merlin questioned.

Her smile dropped just a bit.

Merlin stared at her, "Why would you do that?"

There was a pause for a minute as she looked into his eyes as they climbed the stairs.

"I am a selfish person Merlin, a dreamer." She laughed quietly at herself.

Her smile was almost sad as he stared at her.

She sighed, "I would break a thousand ancient rules of the Parlevine, to be loved the way Arthur loves Guinevere, and the way she loves him."

Her eyes were distant.  
She said nothing more for a moment, before Merlin looked at her again.  
"Why did the vision of Gwen's future come to you when you touched Arthur?" he asked.  
Her eyes turned to him and she smiled warmly at him, "I told you, visions come when you touch a person, or when you touch something that belongs to them."  
Her eyes turned to look at Arthur and Gwen.  
She smiled as Merlin did.

Her voice was gentle.  
"Arthur has given Guinevere his heart completely... They futures and their destinies can be read through visions of one another..." She whispered.  
Merlin smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Rest that for a few days and keep it clean, plenty of rest and you will be back to your normal self in a few days at the most." Gaius said as he checked the cuts and scratches on Eveline's arm.

The young woman smiled warmly at him where she was sat on the bunk, him stood over her, tending to her gently.

"Thank you Gaius."

Both of them glanced at Merlin who was packing her bag with small bottles of extract that Gaius had given her to help her sleep, and soothe the irritating small wounds.

There was a knock at the door and they all looked up at it as it opened.

Arthur stepped inside, his face unreadable.

Eveline stood, "Sire."

He held a hand up, "Sit, please, you must be exhausted."

"Thank you, Sire." Eveline sat on the bunk and stared at Arthur expectantly.

Gaius took a step away and stood beside Merlin, who was watching the scene carefully.

"I came to see that you were alright." Arthur looked somewhat nervous although he hid it well.

"I ummm… I wanted to thank you."

Eveline narrowed her eyes, more from habit than necessity.

She was used to playing her part well, although everyone in the room knew that she knew what Arthur was going to say.

"Thank me?" She asked.

Arthur nodded and straightened, staring at her.

His eyes were sincere, and they masked his uncertainty well.

"I will be ever grateful for the part you played in recuing Guinevere." He said, "And if there is anything you need while you recover, do not hesitate to ask."

Eveline smiled, "Thank you, Sire."

"Arthur." He corrected.

She smiled wider, "Thank you, Arthur."

The king shifted slightly and sighed, although he looked her right in the eyes, with respect glistening over his blue irises.

The conversation had moved to what she knew was the second reason for his visit.

"But you have magic Eveline, and as indebted to you as I am, sorcery is outlawed in Camelot." Arthur said.

Merlin stepped forwards, "Arthur…"

Arthur raised a hand to silence him, although it was Eveline, who looked to the young warlock and smiled at him sadly that made him stop moving.

"It is alright Merlin." She breathed, before her eyes turned back to Arthur.

"You do not need to explain yourself to me Arthur Pendragon." She said gently, "I am a Parlevine, ever since we rescued your wife I have known what you are about to say to me."

Arthur stiffened.

She smiled gently, "I know that you respect my power, and know that I am of o threat to your kingdom… but you are right, there are many people with magic who would use it for their own evil ends… sorcery being outlawed in Camelot prevents such things for the most part… I understand that. You need not explain yourself to me."

Arthur swallowed and nodded his head, almost as though he wanted to bow to her.

He ducked his head respectively, even though he was a king.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him.

He turned towards the door and made to leave.

"Arthur?"

Eveline called to him just as he was half way out the door.

He turned to stare at her, "Yes."

Her eyes serious, "I hope though, that you are able to learn from this, that all sorcery is not evil. It is a person who makes magic evil, not the other way around."

The king stiffened but nodded after a moment before he left.

Eveline sighed, smiling sadly and looking at Arthur and Gaius.

"You showed him who he really is, where he came from…" Merlin guessed.

Eveline nodded gravely, "As a Parlevine, I should show no one the past they have not been told… but as myself, I think that no person should be kept in the shadow of who they really are."

Gaius's face was grave.

"Arthur knows that he was born of magic."

Eveline nodded, sighing once more before she straightened.

"He owes a great deal of thanks to you too Merlin, for all the times you have saved his life." She stared deep into his eyes.  
"And one day soon you will get the recognition you deserve."

Merlin narrowed his eyes curiously and tipped his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Shhh…"

Her face turned into a small smile that made him grin.

She winked.

"A Parlevine never tells."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Stood in front of the open window, Arthur had his arms wrapped around his wife.

Hers were around his neck.

The force of his kiss as his hands explored her sides had her bent slightly backwards.

They pulled apart slightly and he stared into her eyes.

"I want you to know, whoever might hurt you, or take you… or if you find yourself alone and afraid…" He murmured.

"That the world is not big enough for a person to hide you from me."

She stared at him, her insides filling with emotion as she kissed him again before she hugged him.

He held her to him.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

His hands stroked her sides softly.

She could feel him smile as his cheek rested on hers.

"I love you too." He kissed her hair.

**THE COURTYARD: CAMELOT**

Merlin stood on the steps, watching as Eveline walked through the gates of Camelot.

She cast one final glance back, and her eyes locked on his meaningfully.

He almost stiffened when they flashed gold, and her face turned into a smile.

He felt something press into his palm and he looked down at it, seeing a piece of parchment, neatly folded, and glistening with the magic that had conjured it.

He opened it and scanned it.

The poem, written or manifested by Eveline, made him smile.

Part of him wondered why she looked so sure, when her future was the only one she could not see.

Perhaps that was why she was so sure that she was going to like it.

He chuckled to himself and turned to walk inside.

As he did so Tanya walked down the stairs towards him.

He smiled almost apprehensively at her, not knowing what she would do.

After a moment she smiled timidly at him and walked past him, arms full of Gwen's washing.

He turned to watch her go.

"Do you need some help with that?" He called.

She turned to smile up at him after a moment.

"No thank you!"

"Okay…well… shout if you need anything." He waved and turned to skip inside.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Watching from the window, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Guinevere ad Arthur watched Merlin skip inside.

She threw her husband triumphant look.

He chuckled, "Alright you were right… but I warn you, no good will come of match making, I promise you."

He reached to close the window.

The sun shone over Camelot.

Eveline's words, that she had conjured for Merlin, settled in its rays.

_"__But is this wisdom, to see so much?  
That it cripples the hearts, we're unable to trust.  
And what's worse , is not , that we don't search enough,_

_It's that in parts of our world, there are those who don't love."_

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's the end of the episode, I will update with the first chapter of the next episode tomorrow: it is called "mirror mirror" READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Episode 3 - Mirror Mirror

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

Servants and knights alike moved around the castle.

Those of the lowest rank carried baskets of washing and other tasks that although tiresome and repetitive, were what kept the castle running.

Guinevere walked up the steps from the courtyard and into the castle, her cloak swirling around her feet just as her blue dress did.

She shook out her hair and looked left to right as the day to day bustle of the castle continued.

With a small sigh she turned to talk down towards her day chambers, separate to the ones she and Arthur shared at night.

Sharing chambers at night was not something that was expected of most kings and queens, but Guinevere had seen Arthur literally brush comments made away, or they had dissipated with a well-deserved look from his piercing eyes.

They were more feminine, devoid of the shields and decorative pieces of war memorabilia that even their bed chamber held.

Her day chambers, as they were called now, were everything a queen should want. It was where she was supposed to sit all day with her fellow ladies and ladies maids, discussing the weather, and giggling every five seconds.

Even after three years as queen some of the expectations made Gwen sigh.

There were those she took most seriously…

And there were those she _desperately_ wanted to achieve.

She pushed those thoughts away as she continued down the corridor, servants bowing and nodding to her, and it made her feel even more alien in her role, even after all this time.

Her day chambers were not really where she wanted to be, but they had been assigned to her on her wedding day, and when she knew first hand that so many people had so little, she did not feel right in abandoning them completely.

Besides, she knew that Arthur would be training all afternoon, and she only really had hope of catching a glimpse or snatch of conversation or kiss with him before dinner.

"Elyan!"

Her brother and Sir Gwaine stepped out of the corridor that lead to the armoury some way in front of her.

She beamed at them and they turned, bowing to mock her.

"my lady."

"oh stop it." She grinned as she stopped in front of them, "Have you seen Arthur?"

Gwaine put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"And here was I Esmerelda, thinking that you carried a torch for me…" he bent low to kiss her hand, and the nick name he had assigned her on their first meeting made her retract her hand with a flash of her eyes….

Although now, she was far nearer to being the 'princess' he had called her, than she ever had been.

As if reading her mind Gwaine grinned.  
"Although it is _queen_ Esmerelda, is it not…" He moved to take her hand again to kiss it but she pushed his chest lightly, and he tumbled back, faking a wound.

She sighed and turned to her brother.

Elyan smiled, "he was down in the vaults with Merlin and Gaius…"

Gwaine re-joined the conversation.  
"Doing a stock check."

"Thank you." Gwen answered with a smile.

"My lady?"

Gwen turned to see Tanya stood a bit behind her, the young woman curtsied and walked over.

"Shall I take your cloak?"

Gwen smiled and removed it, "Thank you Tanya."

Tanya smiled and took it from her, folding it over her arm carefully, "I shall put it away for you…"

She dropped into a curtsey and Gwen smiled it away.

Gwaine grinned as the young woman moved to walk past them.  
"Tanya, if you are looking for Merlin, he is doing Arthurs bidding s usual…"

She blushed and ducked her head in respect.  
"Thank you for your concern sir Gwaine, but I am not looking for merlin."

He chuckled.

Mortified, Tanya turned and hurried away, wanting to bury her face in Gwen's cloak.

Guinevere shot him a withering look which he shrugged off and turned away with her brother.

Gwen sighed and turned, holding her skirts slightly off of the floor as she skipped down the stairs into the belly of the castle towards the vaults.

The air was stale with dust and lack of use.

Her eye's travelled through the shelves and locked rooms and bars that separated different parts of he vaults.

"Arthur?" She called, and her voice pierced the air like a knife.

She shuddered slightly, the thin silk of her gown not protecting her from the cold air, not heated at all form the sun, which was streaming through the dusted air from high and barred windows.

She walked deeper through the shadows and shelves, growing more and more certain that Arthur wasn't down here.

If he was, she was sure that she would have heard him and Merlin by now.

"Arthur?"

She walked past a large covered object, and the hem of her dress swept past the bottom of the blanket that covered it.

The blanket fell to the floor.

The noise it made and the motion of it, heavy with dust and crashing to the floor, just behind her, made her spin to look at it with a gasp.

Before her stood a large ornate mirror, druidic runes engraved all around it.

She stared at it, and felt compelled, deep inside her, to stand in front of it.

For a moment, in the back of her brain, as she stood before it, eyes locked on the engravings rather than the reflection, she could not think why a mirror would be in the vaults…

Unless the carvings meant something.

Her eyes fell to the reflection and she gasped, immediately taking a step back.

It wasn't her eyes she stared into, that smiled at her.

They weren't foreign eyes either, they were eyes she would know anywhere.

The blue eyes sparked.

_Arthur_.

His reflection stared out at her.

She spun to look over her shoulder, half expecting him to stare out at her.

Hesitantly, she walked slightly to the right of it, stiffening when the eyes followed her.

She glanced behind it, not entirely sure that it was not a practical joke.

But when she stepped back in front of it, having seen no one, the image had changed again.

It rippled, showing Arthur stood there, children racing around his legs.

He was no longer looking at her.

She watched as the image altered, to show him stood in their chamber in Camelot.

He was lifting a young boy with dark hair, caramel skin and blue eyes onto his hip, carrying him over to their bed..

The bed where in the reflection she sat, cradling a small bundle.

A baby…

They had children.

Gwen wondered if her mind had snapped.

She let out a shaking breath.

"Arthur?"

Her voice cut through the air again, but she barely heard it over her own hammering heart.

The image barely seemed to respond to her, and like it, her own body ignored her internal commands.

She found that she took a step forwards.

She raised her hand, finger tips hovering in the air, just skimming the front of the mirror.

It was cold, but that was not what made her heart hammer.

As though she was touching the top of a stream, the image rippled, and a strange tingling shot through her arm.

_Magic_.

She withdrew her hand and arm as though it had been burnt.

With her heart hammering in her ears over the prospect, and her hands shaking and eyes stinging at the image she had seen… what she so _desperately_ wanted… Guinevere bent to pick up the fallen blanket, before she threw it over the mirror and ran from the vaults.

Without a backwards glance, she ran up the stairs and back into the main castle.

The mirror stood where it had been, showing no reflection beneath the blanket.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

Guinevere walked with purpose in her stride as she swept through the castle.

Servants ducked and moved out of her way, glancing slightly at one another at seeing their gentle and level headed queen ringing her hands in front of her.

Her chest juddered up and down, and its motion was visible from the cut of her dress, the tight corseted blue one that Arthur so loved…

Thinking of Arthur and his eyes, the eyes she had seen on the child's face in the image made her walk harder.

Her head buzzed and the tears still threatened to return.

She swallowed and pushed all such thoughts from her head.

_There was a rational explanation; there was always a rational explanation. _

She almost walked smack into someone as she rounded the corner past the royal chamber.

"Oof." Sure hands caught the tops of her arms and stopped her from falling.

They did not leave.

"Are you alright?" His low baritone voice made her look up into his eyes, feeling her throat go tight.

The image she had seen had not done him justice…

She pushed all thoughts from her mind once more.

_Of course it wouldn't, it was a stupid image, a rational image, not magical… maybe magical…_

She swallowed.

But what image, magical or not, could compare to the man before her?

_Her _Arthur.

He chuckled, hands stroking her shoulders down her arms to her sides.

His palms rested on her soft waist.

He misinterpreted her silence.

"Are you really that pleased to see me?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "No, I mean, yes… but no…"

Even she could hear that she was growing flustered.

There was only one person she wanted to speak to at the moment, as terrible as it sounded.

Gaius would reassure her, and then she could edit what to tell Arthur… if he needed telling anything…

There was nothing to worry about.

She wondered what had her stomach suddenly churning.

Part of her brain registered that it was most likely the thought of _what_ she had seen, rather than the fact that she had _seen_ it.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at seeing her expression, distant and brooding.  
"Are you alright?" He pushed a loose curl away from her face.

She swallowed and nodded, moving to step out of his embrace.

"Of course I am, I was just… and you are on your way to train, I will see you…"

"Woah woah woah..." He caught her arm and pulled her back to face him, in his sure and firm yet gentle way of handling her.

"What is the matter?" He asked her again.

She stared into his eyes before looking down.

What she had seen had deeply shaken her, more than she wanted to admit.

In that moment Merlin, laden with Arthur's armour, came clattering around the corner.

"Sorry!" His muffled cry came as he knocked into Arthur.

They both watched then as the manservant stepped around them, muttering things as he went.

"Careful with that merlin." Arthur said firmly.

They didn't hear Merlin's reply.

In the same moment George stepped around the corner.

He could usually be found trying to get favour from Arthur, or show Merlin up.

Guinevere knew that compared to Merlin George was a pristine servant, but Merlin was their friend, and in her own opinion, George was almost creepy.

"Ah George!" Merlin grinned around the armour.

George nodded stiffly, "Merlin."

"Fancy doing a job for the king?" Merlin offered.

George's eyes lightened.

"Of course… my only wish is to serve…"

"Yeh yeh…" Merlin shoved the armour at George.

"This needs to be polished and out on the training field at noon!" Merlin dusted his hands off and George nodded, struggling with the armour but not complaining as he walked away.

Merlin rested his hands on his hips and turned to see Gwen and Arthur staring at him…

Well Arthur was _glaring_…  
"What right do you have to boss round my servants?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin actually scoffed.

"He isn't your _servant_ because you wanted to keep _me."_

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "A mistake I won't make again."

Merlin rolled his eyes and rocked on his heels, waiting for them to continue their way to choose glances and such before Arthur could dress in his new George standard chain mail and train.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and it was then Merlin realised how close Gwen and Arthur were standing, and that the king had his hands on his wife's arms.

"Oh, sorry." Merlin made a show of tuning his back, resuming his low hum.

Arthur sighed and took Gwen's hands in his own, his thumbs rubbing the insides of her wrists.

"Are you _sure_ you are alright, you seem…" He trailed off.

"What?" She asked, trying not to stiffen.

_She needed to talk to Gaius about the mirror_.

Arthur sighed, at a loss for words.

"Distracted, is all…" He smiled at her softly, "but you would tell me wouldn't you…"

Merlin stiffened at this.

_He still does not know that the dragon saved his life, that I summoned it… alright granted only Gaius knows that, but Gwen must surely have guessed… maybe that is why she said she 'never wanted to know' how I had done it…_

"Go and train." Gwen nodded softly in answer to his earlier question, stretching up and her toes to kiss his cheek as he kissed hers.

"Alright…" Arthur watched her carefully as she drew her hands form him, half smiled at him and walked past him down the stairs towards Gaius's chambers.

Arthur sighed as he watched her go.

Merlin walked to his side.

"Oh don't look so worried, she is probably just tired, up half the night because of your snoring…" He joked.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, throwing him a look. He took Guinevere's health and safety _incredibly_ seriously… as though Merlin didn't know it.  
"Merlin…"

"_Shut up_." Merlin finished.

"Good."

They turned to walk towards the armoury.

Merlin skipped slightly, leaning in towards Arthur.

"I know what Gwen has got you for your anniversary."

Arthurs head whipped around.

Merlin chuckled, "It's not today Arthur."

Arthur visibly relaxed but the stiffened, "I know when our anniversary is…"

"So what have you got her?"

Arthur thought for a moment before he scowled slightly.

"I am the king of Camelot I don't have to explain myself to you…"

"Which means you haven't got her anything."

"Which _means_ that I am working on it." Arthur stated.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Right."

They rounded the corner towards the courtyard and stables, where the armoury was.

Merlin counted to twenty whilst he could almost hear Arthurs brain ticking round.

Arthur looked at him.

"What has she got me?"

Merlin chuckled, "I can't say."

"Why not."

"It's a surprise."

"I will still act surprised." Arthur defended.

"No."

"Is it clothes?" Arthur persevered, knowing how much his wife detested seeing him in chain mail all the time, and how she enjoyed, _still_,embroidering and mending his clothes.

It was something she and Tanya did together, and a firm friendship was building between them.

Their relationship was not all that different from how Gwen's had been when Morgana was kind.

"No." Merlin answered.

"Can I eat it?"

"No."

"I know what it is."

"Tell me then." Merlin raised his eyebrows.

Arthur glanced to him and then forwards, the way they were walking.

"No, you wouldn't tell me so I am not telling you."

Merlin shrugged whilst supressing a chuckle.

"Alright I can live with that…"

"_Just tell me!"_


	25. Chapter 25

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Ah Guinevere." Gaius smiled as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

He looked back down at his work, noticing the almost apprehensive way she was walking towards him.

She smiled although it did not reach her eyes.

"Gaius may I ask you a question?" Guinevere walked over to him.

"Of course my lady." The old man smiled, straightening away from his work.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, although they remained soft.

"And may I remind you not to call me that?"

He chuckled. "Sorry Gwen."

She smiled, although it did not reach her eyes, they remained apprehensive somewhat.

Gaius noticed how stiff she looked.

Her voice was almost unsure.

"I was down in the vaults looking for Arthur, and I saw something that I wanted to ask you about…"

Her voice trailed away and he kept her gaze.

"Me?"

"Yes…" She answered, "your knowledge of the artefacts taken in the great purge, the artefacts that are down there, is greater than anyone else's I know."

"Very well," He nodded expectantly, "Go on."

She shifted but stared deep into his eyes as she spoke.

"I saw a mirror… a _vast_ gold mirror engraved with druidic runes that I could not read… it must have been six foot tall… four foot wide… yet is cast no reflection, not really…" Her hands shook and she clasped them tighter together in front of her.

The pit of her stomach was cold with uncertainty.

"Yet you still saw something in it, did you not?" Gaius watched her carefully as he answered.

She stiffened and her voice was barely audible.

"Yes."

He nodded.

"What you describe my lady, is the _mirror of Salamin_."

She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

He reached for a book and flicked through it as he spoke.

"It is also known as the gateway to the realm of desire." His voice was clear as he explained, as it was whenever he recalled a piece of information to anyone.

"Before the time of the great purge the mirror used to be brought to Camelot once a month on the full moon, where men and women, nobles and servants would line up to gaze for one minute into the mirror."

Gwen stared at him, "Why?"

He sighed slightly and opened the page of the book finally.

Her eyes looked down at it as Gaius spoke, his pale finger pointing to a diagram that showed a large mirror, exactly as Gwen had seen. In front of it a man was stood with his hand on the glass, what appeared to be ripples around it. Inside the glass, what should have been a reflection of the man, was a woman smiling, her hand outstretched to take his.

"The mirror shows a person their hearts deepest desires… what they long for most." Gaius explained patiently, "people would pay twenty times over to look into the reflection to see what they most wanted… because…"

"Because no one else would be able to see it except them." Gwen looked up at him, "because they could gaze upon and realise their desires without anyone having to know?"  
Gaius nodded somewhat gravely, "precisely."

Her eyes stared into his as he continued.

"The sight of what a person most wanted though, was quickly realised to be dangerous beyond imagination."

Gwen narrowed her eyes as she fought confusion.

"How?"

"Gwen you are intelligent, the visions were what a person's heart most wanted, but what their head knew rationally was just an image, just beyond their reach… they had no way of knowing whether they would ever get what they wanted."

Gwen's eyes went down to the book at his words.

Her insecurities and worries over her own vision in that regard, made her heart falter.

She swallowed.

Gaius continued, "It drove some people mad with want and grief."

She lifted her eyes to stare at him.

"There is more, more you have not said." She stated.

Gaius sighed and looked down at the book as she did.

Pushing her hand gently off of the image drawn their he turned to page, revealing another drawing, that depicted the same man and woman as it had done before, but now they were both inside the mirror, a hand drawn full moon just above their heads.

Gwen gasped and looked up at Gaius, whose eyes were anticipating her reaction and question.

"On a full moon, a person would be able to enter the mirror…"

"Into the realm of desire?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Naturally what is known about what is on the other side is speculation… very few return out of the mirror after entering." He said gravely.

She stared at him.

"Why?"

He sighed slightly, "Inside it is said to be a cold and dark place, ironically undesirable… but it shows people what they most want, and should that be to see a dead relative or love done again… people my be loathed to leave them behind… _grieved_ to know that they would be returning into a world where what they want cannot exist."

Gwen gasped slightly and stared at Gaius, and the old man was sure he saw a tear prick the corner of her eye.

"Is that why Uther had it locked down there, at the time of the great purge?" She whispered, "For the reason that he saw…"

"If he ever saw anything in it when it was taken to the vault," Gaius clarified with a sigh, "I can only assume that he saw Arthurs mother."

Gwen swallowed and looked down, not sure why suddenly she wanted to cry.

Her voice held firm.

"It is the best place for it, the mirror, don't you think…" She swallowed, "It is dangerous, being able to taunt people like that… to dangle dreams just in front of them, no wonder is could drive people mad…"

She laughed softly but without humour, folded her hands in front of herself, and stared to her right out of the high window at the sun.

Gaius watched her carefully, closing the book without looking.

"If you do not mind me asking Guinevere… what is it that you saw?"

His words made her head whip around the stare at him and she stiffened, more tears pricking her eyes.

Before he could ask anything else, or she could say anything, she turned away from him and swept from the room.

Gaius stared after her.


	26. Chapter 26

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Guinevere sat at the foot of the long wooden table, eyes distant as Tanya lay plates and trays of food before her.

The young maid set a jug of wine in the centre of the table.

She glanced at the queen anxiously.

"Is there anything else I can get you my lady?"

Gwen was silent, eyes staring forwards, almost as though she was transfixed on something she or Tanya could not see.

Guinevere was staring at a memory from the morning, a memory of having seen a dream…

_The deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts._

That was what Gaius had said…

She could not deny it any longer, how _much_ she wanted a child…

Gwen swallowed at the memory of having seen what she wanted just in front her.

_Some have even gone mad…_

Gaius's warnings resonated in her head, but she could not shake the feeling that what she wanted was so close…

To gaze upon the future she wanted desperately, was surely not wrong…

Everyone was entitled to dreams.

Tanya stepped closer to her slightly.

"My lady?"

Gwen shook her head slightly to clear the fog like haze from her brain.

"Oh I am sorry." She looked at Tanya.

The young girl seemed concerned.

"If there is nothing else my lady, I will leave you to your supper…"

"Thank you Tanya. I am fine." Gwen smiled, although it did not reach her eyes.

Tanya curtsied and exited, curtsying again when Arthur strode in, before she closed the door.

"Sorry I am late…" He walked over to his wife and bent to kiss her soundly.

She stared after him when he pulled away.

Yes, he was far more magnificent in the flesh than he had been in the mirror…

Or was that what he would look like in the future, when he was older…

He would still be handsome…

If that was so, was it a sign that she would be older when she bore him a child, or more than one, if her dream… _what she had seen_, was anything to go by…

She swallowed at the aching feeling in her chest, spreading around her heart.

"Training took longer than expected, as did removing my armour as Merlin was distracted every _five_ minutes by Gwaine teasing him about your maid…" Arthur removed his brown long coat and hung it over the screen, as he removed his belt and sword, throwing it on the bed.

His blue shirt hung open slightly and she swallowed, looking down at her hands.

He smiled at her but his eyes were deeply concerned.

She couldn't look up at him.

She grieved too much, for the vision she so wanted to be real.

If Arthur had been concerned before, he was nearing _frantic_ now.

He walked over to her, crouching down by her chair, covering both her hand with one of his on her lap, the other reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Guinevere what's wrong?"

She swallowed, banishing her tears and irrational emotion.

_It was a magic mirror, one Gaius has now warned me about… I should just forget it and move on…_

"I am fine." She tried to assure him.

"No you aren't." He was firm in his concern, "Nor were you fine this morning."

She sighed, looking down.

_Forget what you saw_.

But she couldn't.

She wanted it _desperately_.

He watched her sadly.

"Would it make you feel better to know that you are going to be proved a better person than me this year once again, because I _really_ don't know what to get you for our anniversary?"

At that she smiled.

She glanced at him and he stroked her cheek, staring at her.

"There's that smile…"

Her eyes were sad and it broke his heart.

"You can tell me." He breathed, "Whatever it is…"

She surprised him by bending forwards in her seat and hooking her arms tight around his neck, pressing her face there as she did whenever she hugged him, as she had done when he proposed…

He rubbed her back gently.

"Tell me, please… whatever it is…" He murmured, "I hate to see you upset."

She hugged him tighter, her heart aching, and feeling like a cold rock in her chest.

"I am fine… don't worry about me."

Arthur couldn't believe her.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"The mirror…" Gaius explained to the young warlock, showing Merlin the pages of the book he had shown Gwen.

"The Mirror of Salamin… gateway to the realm of desire." Merlin finished.

Gaius nodded, "It shows us, nothing more or less, than the _deepest_ most _desperate_ desires of our hearts… It is of dark magic, extremely heavy on enchantment… and addictive to those who gaze into it…"

Merlin stared at him.

"What do you think ti was that Gwen saw?"

"I don't know." Gaius answered, "She wouldn't tell me."

Merlin looked down in thought.

"My guess…" Gaius closed the book gravely, removing the glasses from the end of his nose, "Is that she saw something of the life she wants with Arthur…"

Merlin stared at him, "A baby?"

Gaius shrugged, "Quite possibly… we can only speculate."

Merlin bit his lip as he thought worriedly.

"You said it was addictive to those who gazed into it…."

"It is." Gaius answered gravely. "And tonight is a full moon, when the mirror allows people to enter the realm of desire, in search of what it is that they most want…"

Merlin watched as the old man sighed.

"I fear what Gwen may do, without realising her mistake."

Merlin stiffened.

"Then we must tell Arthur."

After a moment Gaius nodded.

"For once Merlin, it may be the best way."


	27. Chapter 27

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Ahh Sire." Gaius looked up gravely from his book and stood as Arthur entered.

The king closed the door behind him.

Merlin was sat by the window, the moon viable outside through no loud.

The young warlock was once again scrubbing Gaius's leech tank, seemingly focussed on his task, but his ears were wide open to listen to the exchange between Gaius and Arthur.

"Gaius, you called for me?" Arthur asked as he walked to stand facing the king.

"Indeed Sire I fear there is something grave I must tell you." Gaius stared at him.

Arthur stared back.  
"What is it?"

Gaius almost shifted, knowing not to take the topic of discussion lightly.

"It is about the queen sire."

Arthur seemingly paled. "Guinevere?"

"Yes. "Gaius nodded, "Whilst in the vaults looking for you she found this, and then came incurring to me about what it was."

Gaius turned slightly to his left and pointed to the open book he had shown Merlin and Gwen.

Arthur stared at it for a moment, eyes narrowing.

"Well what is it?"

Gaius looked at him seriously, "The mirror of Salamin."

Arthur leant closer, "The what?"

"It is a mirror that your father had kept under lock and key after the start of the great purge." Gaius explained, "It shows us nothing more or less, than the most desperate desires of our hearts…"

Arthur stared at him, "And Guinevere looked into it?"

"But more than that sire, it had the power to turn a person and with want, for something the things we desire are the things we believe we cannot have." Gaius said as gently as he could, "The mirror is the gateway to the realm of desire, a dark place that only can be entered on a full moon, by those enough under the mirrors spell to go in search of what the mirror showed them."

Arthur stared at him, "And you believe that Guinevere is under such an enchantment, or that she could be being drawn to the mirror as we speak?"  
Gaius's face was even.

"I would not like to say Sire, but I am loyal to the queen as I am to you… I would not want you to be unaware of such a force, should it decide to take hold of the beholders eyes…"

Arthur straightened, "She was quiet at dinner, do you think… what do you think she saw?"

Gaius straightened, "You know her better than I sire, but the mirror shows us what we most deeply desire, it may be a secret, something she wants to hide from herself, and you…"

"No no…" Arthur spread his hands on the table and leant on them, shaking his head, his voice a firm yet thought murmur.

Merlin glanced up behind Arthur's back to stare at the two of them.

"It was something more than that in her eyes…" Arthur was murmuring as though he was remembering what she had looked like a dinner.

"There was no embarrassment there, only longing, and guilt… why would she feel guilty over what she saw…" His voice trailed away.

Gaius saw that the young king's mind had reached the place that his and Merlin's had.

He stepped closer, his voice quiet and gentle.

"She will have seen something that she hopes to have but has not yet got, Arthur." He murmured.

Arthur swallowed, looking down, back rippling.

A moment past and he pushed himself away from the table roughly, striding towards the door.

"I must see her…"

"Arthur." Gaius called and the king stopped, halfway out the door to stare at the old man.

Everything about Gaius was grave.

"Men have wasted away in front of this mirror… some have even gone mad…"His said firmly, "Its power is unlike nothing you have ever seen… and I fear what it will do to Gwen, to dwell on what she saw."

Arthur stiffened.

Gaius stared at him.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."

Arthur nodded gravely and slammed the door behind him as he strode through the castle.

The old trusted physician was warning him that the mirror, which he had never heard of before, had the power to pull his beloved Guinevere into its spell and realm of desire.

Arthur's stomach ran cold, but his brain banished the thoughts, at the notion of what she may have seen, what her desire would be.

Gaius turned to Merlin back in his chambers, eyes grave.

Merlin stared at him.

"Do you really think that Guinevere will be pulled towards the mirror?"

Gaius folded his arms.

"We must pray that she does not."

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

A child laughed.

Guinevere had been sat at the table in her and Arthur's rom, removing her jewellery and preparing for bed, Tanya had been turning down the bed.

She was still dressed, but had removed all of her trinkets and queenly jewels.

She stepped out into the corridor as she heard it again, a child laughing.

It filled her head like smoke, and clouded her eyes.

Her heart dropped in her chest, and it plummeted downwards through the castle, down into the dark vaults.

The mirror stood bathed in moonlight, still covered haphazardly by the blanket Gwen had thrown back over it.

The sound of the giggling came again and her feet started to move.

The door swung closed behind her and she swept after the sound of giggling.

But no one else would be able to hear it.

It filled her head as she followed it, eyes blinded by the desire she felt overwhelming her senses.

She did not fight it.

As she rounded the corner away from her chamber and disappeared from sight and down the stairs, Arthur stormed around the other corner, the opposite one to the one she had left down.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

He walked to the door and opened it, striding inside and looking around.

Tanya straightened and curtsied, although she could tell from his eyes that it was not her he wanted to see.

"My lord." She nodded respectfully.

"Where is Guinevere?" He demanded.

She stared back at him.

"She left just a moment ago; I assumed that she was looking for you."

Arthur's eyes grew impossibly wide in fright.

**CAMELOT CASTLE: THE VAULTS**

Guinevere wept through the dark shadows and pulled the blanket from the mirror.

Her heart glowed painfully in her chest but she did not smile.

Tears shimmered over her eyes as the mirror glowed in the moonlight, and the children's laughter and Arthur's happy parental voice in her head finally matched an image.

The scene of Arthur with children, _their_ children, before her, made her step forwards.

As if she was there with him, the Arthur she saw looked at her and held out its hand.

The mirror glowed.

Without thinking, a small smile crossed Gwen's lips and she stepped even closer.

Her heart and head fought, but the subtle enchantment of desire and want covered her senses completely.

Her hand lifted of its own accord and it floated towards the mirror, piercing what should have been glass as easily as water.

She could feel Arthur's hand take hers, and the warmth and love of the image she saw made her skin tingle.

In reality it was her entering a different realm.

But Gwen did not see or feel that, all she felt was a surge of emotion at being able to touch what she so _desperately_ wanted.

Guinevere stepped inside the mirror.

She entered the realm of desire.


	28. Chapter 28

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"I don't care what it takes, I want my wife _found_!" Arthur thundered, slamming his hands down on the wooden top of the table.

Gwaine, Percival and Leon nodded their heads, leading guards from the room.

"Sire."

Arthur's distraught face snapped up as Elyan stepped out of the way of the door to allow Gaius into the room.

Arthur glanced to see his worried brother in law lead some more men from the room, in pursuit of Guinevere.

Arthurs heart tore in his chest.

In furious frustration he grabbed hold of a pot off of the table and hurled it at the wall.

It smashed against the alabaster stone into a hundred pieces and Arthur paced for a moment, his hands on the back of his head.  
"Sire." Gaius said gravely and stood at the other end of the table.

Arthur braced himself over it, staring at the old physician.

"She has to have gone to the mirror." Arthur stated.

Gaius nodded, "I fear so."

From the doorway, Merlin listened.

But he had heard all he wanted too.

He turned and raced through the castle, down into the courtyard and out again.

Back in the royal chamber, the king straightened at the old physician's words.

Arthur didn't even think.

"Then I will have to enter the realm after her…"

He stormed to the door, moving to shout back his knights when Gaius caught his arm.

"No Arthur." He said firmly, "if you enter the realm of desire there is nothing to stop you seeing your own desires and falling under its spell…"

"I have to try." Arthur insisted, "Gaius I _can't_ lose her."

The old man watched as Arthur firmly yet gently moved his arm and strode to the door, his purpose increasing with every stride.

"_Guards!"_

They appeared almost instantly and Arthur stared at them all, sure determination in his eyes.

"We go to the vaults, _now_!"

**THE DARLKING WOODS – CLEARING**

"Gwen has entered the realm of desire." Merlin told Killgarrah, his chest hammering from his run to the clearing, and from having to shout to summon the great dragon as he did so.

The dragon inclined its head, chuckling somewhat darkly.

"And how on earth did she manage that?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes in exasperation, "She looked into the mirror of Salamin and it got inside her head!"

The dragon straightened, if dragons could.

"I see."

"I need to use my magic to pull Gwen out of it, but I don't know how, if I am powerful enough…" Merlin rambled desperately.

"_No one_ is powerful enough to pull someone from the realm of desire Merlin." The dragon said firmly.

Merlin stared at him.

The dragon stared back with hard and ancient eyes.

"There is no magic that can break the enchantment caused by the mirror, the one that has crept inside the head of the queen it has consumed…"

"Don't say consumed." Merlin snapped, "There must be way…"

"It has too great a hold."

Merlin stared at him, "Then What do I do?"

The dragon said nothing, knowing that young warlock had more to say.  
"Arthur wants to enter the mirror after her, but if he does then he may be distracted by his own visions, and then I would have two people to rescue, but apparently I can't rescue them with magic…"

"I did not say your magic would be useless." The dragon stated.

Merlin was exasperated and frantic.

"_Please_ just tell me what to do!" He cried, "I don't have much time, if Arthur loses Gwen he will cease to exist…"

"Camelot will fall."

"The king is pointless without the queen at his side."

"I cannot let Arthur die."

"I realise that."

"Then _help _me!" Merlin shouted, _"Please."_

The dragon straightened.

"You are right Merlin, Arthur is not immune to the power of the Salamin mirror," Killgarrah said, "Only those of powerful magic are able to withstand it."

Merlin stared at him for a moment.

"So… _I_ could enter it after Gwen."

The dragon nodded, "You will be able to enter the mirror just as she did, and search for her… ad bring her out with you."

Merlin nodded, "Thank you."

He turned to sprint away back to the castle by Killgarrah's voice stopped him.

"You only have until the sun rises Merlin, or you and the queen will be trapped in there until the next full moon."

Merlin glanced at him over his shoulder and nodded, before racing through the dark forest back to the castle.

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

Merlin's feet hammered over stone flooring as he raced through the castle.

Arthur was marching his guards down into the belly of the castle towards the vaults, but Merlin had come in through the kitchens, a floor lower than that.

He knew he was one step ahead.

Merlin sprinted to the vault doors and slammed them shut after him.

He wheeled to face the handle.

"_Closern." _

The lock clicked magically and heavily shut, sealing him in.

He heard the footsteps of the guards and Arthur on the stairs above his head, and he turned to race through the gloomy black shelves and dust filled, moon lit, air.

It was in that moment that Merlin realised he had no idea what he was looking for.

He wheeled around in a circle, looking at the row upon row, cell upon cell, cupboard upon cupboard…

He spun around and around.

His hands flew to his head in panic as the moon sunk slightly in the sky.


	29. Chapter 29

**THE REALM OF DESIRE**

It was dark.

It was cold.

The bottom of her stomach suddenly felt as though it had turned to ice.

Arthur's hand, which she had taken through the veil of the mirror, slipped through her.

She felt her feet slow to a heavy stop as he did so.

"Arthur?"

She watched as he crouched to scoop up the young boy she had seen with him, as he held him on his hip and spun around, the child laughing.

But not laughter came to her ears.

She narrowed her eyes, stepping closer.

They seemed only to get further away.

"Arthur?" She called again.

She could hear him speaking, see them laughing, and she could see them becoming her closer.

She walked faster, but still they never got any nearer.

Her heart hammered in her chest.

They were still out of reach.

She spun to look back at the veil of the mirror she could see through the pitch blackness that surrounded her and seemed endless.

There was nothing desirable about it, not really.

She felt close to panic, and so alone.

"Arthur?" She turned to look back towards where the image of Arthur and their child, however distant, had been.

But she saw nothing.

Her heart plummeted in her chest and her eyes stung with tears.

"No…" She whispered, walking some more.

She stumbled, her heart rate growing as she spun around and around to look, as though by magic her longing would drive what she wanted to see into apparition.

But then the noise came.

Laughter, child's laughter…

Arthur's laughter…

Arthurs voice…

She could _hear_ it.

It was a million times worse with each passing second, and it grew stronger with her every jagged heartbeat.

She could hear it all, the scene she so wanted to be real.

But she could no longer see it.

Her whole body shook and she clutched at her head, eyes wildly snapping around in panic to look for his manifestation, his apparition.

She knew she should leave.

But she did not want to.

Not while he was still there, with tier child…

She could hear them…

Why couldn't she see them…

The laughing only got louder, and part of er brain worried and wondered whether they were laughing at her.

Her heart hammered up and down and her knees shook.

She fell to them and gripped at her head.

She sobbed.  
"Arthur," She sobbed, "Please come back…"

The laughing stopped abruptly.

There was silence for a moment before it was pierced by a voice she would have known anywhere.

"_Guinevere." _

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

"Get those doors open!" Arthur thundered as he was forced to watch the guards rattle ad shake the doors.

He watched as Percival slammed his shoulder against one but it barely budged.

Arthurs jaw flexed in bitter anxiety and he began to pace, his hand clutching around the hilt of his sword.

Gaius stiffened.

Arthur began to pace.

"Come on!"

The guards worked harder as their king bellowed.

"There are only three hours until dawn."

**THE VAULTS**

Merlin's eyes snapped around as he rushed between cells, cupboard and shelves.

"Come on... come on…" He muttered under his breath.

He ran harder, skidding around corners, knowing things over.

His eyes flashed to the high barred window that allowed him to see the moon, lower in the sky than it had been when he entered.

He could have sworn that some of the stars had disappeared…

And was it him, or did the sky look lighter?

He gritted his teeth and skidded around a corner, around a table.

His hip slammed into the wooden table top and knocked its contents from it.

Merlin made to grab a falling pot but missed it.

Surprisingly it did not break, but landed on the floor and rolled across the stone.

Merlin was about to race away without a second thought, when he realised why it had not smashed.

The pot had landed on a carelessly discarded woollen blanket, thick and heavy with dust.

He crouched down beside it, and thought to himself.

It was like something someone would use when they wanted to cover up something they did not want anyone to see.

His eyes snapped up.

Sure enough, only a few meters in front of him, stood the mirror.

It towered, glistening with moonlight.

He stood and walked over to it, and its magical properties rang in the back of his ears.

He shook his head slightly to banish such sounds.

He stood before the mirror.

His eyes squinted slightly as an image shimmered before him.

It was not clear; his magical entity prevented the mirror from exploiting his deepest desires completely.

Yet his eyes could see what it so _desperately_ wanted to show… what _he_ so _desperately_ wanted.

There was Camelot, Guinevere and Arthur on the throne, their lineage living on into the future in the form of their children, there was him, accepted for what he was, and magic restored to the prosperous kingdom.

But there was someone else.

Her eyes shone out at him from the mirror.

_Freya_.

His heart twisted and he stepped closer.

"I'm coming Gwen." He murmured.

His hands reached into the mirror before him, and unlike Gwen had done, he did not feel warmth, he felt the cool sale air of the closed realm that lurked on the other side of the bait visions.

Merlin entered the realm of desire.


	30. Chapter 30

**THE REALM OF DESIRE**

Guinevere lifted her head from where she had been on her knees, clutching her head in her hands.

She almost gaped.

"Arthur." She breathed, stale tears on her cheeks.

It was only when the laughing children of the apparition of her desire had left her head, that she could hear _nothing_…

Only then did she feel so small in the darkness, so cold and frightened, so alone…

_Silence_.

She heard footsteps behind her.

Her head tilted slightly and she looked over her shoulder to see the veil shimmer and a figure enter.

She closed her eyes.

"No…" She murmured.

Had she lost her mind?

Had she gone mad?

Gaius had warned of such thing…

This could surely not be the realm of desire.

For where was the vision she had seen on the front of the mirror.

Where were the children she craved for?

Where was Arthur?

_Her_ Arthur was no doubt on his way to rescue her…

But who would rescue him from what lurked here in the mirror, in this realm… what had _always _lurked in the far corners of her brain…

She felt so defeated, so abandoned…

She had not the strength or desire to leave.

"Arthur…" She whispered again.

There were more footsteps.

"Guinevere."

The voice made her eyes look up, and through her tears she saw his face.

It glowed, as all the apparitions did, pale white like moonlight, against the ebony stale blackness that encompassed her.

He held his hand out, and his voice was so real, so _certain_ in her head that naively she thought that she would be able to hold it, to touch it with the tips of her fingers… the very essence of him.

His eyes were soft and completely _his_.

They were eyes she would know anywhere.

"It's alright." His voice murmured.

She whimpered, through her smile, wanting to be taken in his strong arms, against his sculpted chest that she knew even though the valleys and steel of his chain mail.

_Arthur_.

She lifted her hand and it hovered in the air for a moment before she let her hand fall down towards his.

But then there was another hand.

It matched her, it was entirely the same… but it glowed like the moonlight as his did.

"What…" She whispered.

Her heart hammered in her chest and crept up the back of her throat as she had that had appeared from hers took Arthur's.

She watched through the stinging tears that filled her eyes as Arthur smiled before her, right through her.

Then she saw it.

She watched as a glowing apparition of herself seemed to step out of the ahrd and real shell of her body.

The vision before her broke her heart.

Even though the woman was her, _her_ Arthur now had eyes for the apparition that matched himself.

It was as if she no longer existed.

"_Mother_!"

Gwen's heart tore as she watched a young girl with blond waving hair and dark eyes leap into her father's awaiting arms, who chuckled and turned around with her once.

It caused the young girl to giggle loudly, and it cracked at Gwen's skull.

Guinevere had to watch as the young boy from the original apparition in the mirror with dark hair and blue eyes wrapped his arms around her own apparition forms waist.

The family Pendragon.

Gwen's heart burned, just like the tears in her eyes.

Hands clamped down on her shoulders, but she barely noticed.

Her eyes were distant, locked on something Merlin could see but as intended for her.

She was shaking and sobbing, not that she noticed that either.

"Come on Gwen, it's alright, I am here, I am taking you back to Arthur…" He made to lift her up under her arms and he half got her off of her knees but she shook.

"No!" She cried, jerking away from him and spinning to look at him.

Her anger snapped the vision behind her in half and they were stood facing one another, in the glaring moon lit blackness.

"It's alright Gwen, tis me, its merlin, I entered the mirror after you to get you…" He walked forwards to approach her, hoping his tone was calmer than he felt.

The feeling of impending doom and panic had settled in the linings of his stomach and it was making his heart beat fast.

"No…" Gwen was stammering and shaking, "I don't believe you… I am here, on my own because I wasn't strong enough to stop…"

"Gwen…" Merlin held his hand out.

"No." She cried, "It got inside my head, the mirror, I couldn't stop it, and I heard and saw it all, all that I wanted, and I can't leave that, I won't, it's the nearest I will ever get…"

"It's breaking your heart Gwen." Merlin grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.

"We need to go _now_, before the moon sets…."

"No…" She struggled.

"Listen to me!" He shouted, grabbing the tops of her arms and holding her fast.

Her irrational, panicked and _so_ frightened face tore at his internal emotion.

"You can still have all of this, the vision, you're desires, all that you want…" he whispered, "I promise, but to have that with _you_r Arthur, the _real_ Arthur, we need to go now…"

He dropped her arms and made to lead her by the hand but she shook, hearing the laughter in her head again."  
"No…" Her pulled her hand away and gripped at the sides of her head.

"Gwen!" Merlin cried in alarm.  
"_No_!" She screamed.

He watched her panic as she shook her head violently, as though it would expel the things she heard.

"_Mother, mother won't you stay…"_

"_Guinevere…"_

"_Mother…"_

"_Love."_

Even behind her eyelids she saw Arthurs face, the face of the children she saw.

She screamed and shook.

"_No_…"

"Gwen look at me!" Merlin stepped towards her.

"Merlin."

The voice made him freeze.

He felt eyes bore into the back of his head, and he turned away from a fitful Gwen to stare at the only apparition to come from the initial one he had seen in the mirror.

She smiled at him.

Tears stung his eyes and his voice dropped to a breathless whisper.

"_Freya_…"


	31. Chapter 31

**THE REALM OF DESIRE**

She smiled at him and it made his heart soar.

Almost instantly though, she shimmered, unable to be held as Gwen's desired apparitions did.

Merlin did not have her creeping into his head, into his heart…

She was already in the latter.

"I have waited for you." Her voice floated to him.

He stiffened, feeling the weight of his grief in his chest again.

"You aren't really Freya." He said firmly, hating the way his voice shook around the pooling tears in the base of his vision.

"Yes I am." She whispered, stepping towards him.

He found he could not move.

"I'm the only Freya you have got…" She whispered, her hands resting either side of his heart, sliding up his chest to rest on his cheeks.

She stretched up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his.

Everything fell dark and silent around Merlin.

He no longer saw anything but her.

Guinevere could hear and see Arthur, he was catching at her arms, as were the children.

"_Mother!"_

"_Guinevere…"_

"_Stay…"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Don't you love us…"_

"_Don't you want us_…"

There were images of her father, her brother…

But always the children, the not even _conceived_ children…

And Arthur…

The Arthur she did not want…

_Her _Arthur was not here.

She felt terrified, so frightened as the voices all filled her head.

She let out a scream, clutching at her head with her hands as she dropped to the floor.

Her scream cut through the dream that Merlin had fallen into.

"No." He stepped away from Freya.

She stared at him, and the manifested disappointment and hurt in her eyes wounded him.

His brain though, and the magic that protected it, made his heart harden.

"No." He repeated, "I am leaving, this isn't you, none of this is real… it is all pretend…"

"But it can be real…" She made a grab for his arm, following him as he turned to storm through the darkness to find Gwen.

"Gwen!" He cried, and he could hear her sobs.

He spun around in a circle.

He felt Freya's small hand on his arm.

"Why search for her… I am the only woman who matters to you…" She smiled and leant closer.

His eyes flashed gold.

The apparition burst into hundreds of stars and they tore apart the darkness around them.

Merlin knew why the darkness was growing lighter.

The veil that was the mirror exit was growing smaller.

He glared at the space where Freya's apparition had been.

"The fact that you take her form means you know that I know it is true."

He spun to crouch and wrap his arms around Gwen, he pulled her into his arms.

She was shaking, clutching at her head and sobbing.

He tried to outrun the voices in his head, for now he was touching Gwen, his magic allowed him to see and hear everything she did.

The realm would not let them go easily.

Forming a corridor, the people from their visions appeared.

Arthur, the children, Gwen's father, Elyan, Freya, Merlin's mother… their hands all clawed and tore at their clothes…

But Merlin would not stop.

"_Stay,"_

"_Please,"_

"_Don't leave."_

"_Merlin…"_

"_Guinevere…"_

Merlin dove head first through the veil and through the mirror.

**THE VAULT – CAMELOT CASTLE**

The sky was pale around the moon when Arthur dove at the door to the vaults.

The wood split around Merlin's lock and the king stumbled in.

The knights, although close behind, were slow to take off after the king as he sprinted through the vaults.

He skidded around corners, cried his wife's name, and knocked things over.

IN front of the mirror, as the sun moon paled and disappeared, Merlin rolled onto his front where he had fallen on his back.

He coughed and spluttered, eyes squinting to look in the palest dawn light to look at Gwen's form.

She was laying on her side facing away from him, her clothes torn slightly and crumpled, stained by her tears.

She was completely still.  
"Gwen…" He coughed and glanced at the mirror.

His eyes flashed gold.

"_Covrenfire."_

The blanket that had been on the floor, discarded by Gwen before she had entered it, and thrown there also when she discovered the mirror, lifted of its own accord and fell over the mirror.

Merlin looked back down at Gwen.

The magic blanket had only just settled when Arthur and the knights skidded to a stop in the doorway.

Merlin's head snapped up where he was leant over Gwen, who was laying on her side, still and cold.

"Guinevere…" Arthur gasped and threw his sword to the side, skidding on his knees to put his hands on her cheeks, thumbs moving over them.

Tears filled his eyes at how cold she felt.

"Guinevere…" He shook her gently, "Guinevere…"

She mumbled something incoherent and tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to shudder.

"Arthur…" She murmured, "Arthur?"

"I am here…" He sniffed, his worry making his heart light in his chest.

"I am here you are alright…" He bent forwards to kiss her forehead.

Her eyes flickered open in confusion, landing on him.

She reached up shakily to rest her hand on his chest.

He was _real_.

The mirror stood in the corner of her eye and it made her sob, for although she could no longer see the vision because it was blocked by the blanket, she knew it still lingered there.

She hid her face and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled, "So sorry…"

"Shhh… shhh it's alright…" Arthur stroked her hair and helped her as she pushed herself to sit up shakily.

Immediately he wrapped her in his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder, arms around his neck as he stroked her back and rocked her gently where he was on his knees.

"Shhh I've got you…"

Merlin pushed himself to sit up with a cough.

Arthur stared at him.

"Did you go in after her?" He asked.

Merlin glanced at Gaius who gave him a warning look.

Merlin rubbed his head, "yes but er… I wouldn't have, had I known what the mirror was… I wasn't in my right mind…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "You were under its spell too?"

"No." Merlin said too quickly.

Arthur stared at him, "oh?"

Gaius shifted to demonstrate to Merlin how careful he should be.

The young warlock grunted as he pushed himself to his knees.

"I have been to the tavern… I was lost down here and followed Gwen inside… obviously if I hadn't been drinking or been to the tavern I would have come straight for you…"

Arthur almost rolled his eyes, comforted that his wife was in his arms.

He continued stroking her back as she settled against him.

He stared at Merlin over her shoulder.

"I am glad you were sober enough to save her though." He murmured, "Thank you Merlin."

The young warlock smiled, "Does this mean that I can have the day off?"

"What so you can go to the tavern again? I don't think so." Arthur stated, his eyes moving over his shoulder to the knights.  
"Smash that thing up." He gestured with his head to the mirror.

"Yes sire." The knights nodded.

Arthur pulled Gwen gently to her feet with him and lifted her into his arms.

She snuggled against him, clutching at him, refusing to let him go.

She quivered but no longer shook, and Merlin and Gaius were sure that it was Arthur's presence that was returning her rationality to her.

"Come on my love…" Arthur murmured as he carried her gently from the room.

The knights parted to allow them through, and Gaius and Merlin, who had crouched to pick up Arthurs sword, followed obediently.

Merlin cast a look over his shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

Through the dawn light that was streaming in, as the sun replaced the moon, he could see Percival take one swing at the mirror.

He watched as the turned into a thousand tiny particles, which then all smashed to the floor.

The frame remained intact, but it was just a frame.

Merlin smiled at the fact they were all safe, and continued after Arthur and Gwen.


	32. Chapter 32

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

The sun rose higher in the sky, but it did not alter the occupants of the royal chamber.

They had been up the entire night.

Both lay stirring in bed.

Arthur was on his back, Gwen tucked under his arm, safely and protectively against his chest.

Merlin crept into the room to set the breakfast, or it was now _lunch_, tray on the table.

He slunk over to the side of the bed that Arthur was nearest and bit his lip, bending forwards and poking the king's cheek once.

Arthur did not open his eyes.

"_Arthur_." Merlin whispered just above a breath.

There was no response except for the king shifting in his sleep, his hold on his wife not letting up.

Merlin took a breath for courage and leant closer again.

"Do that again Merlin and the next thing you pull back with be a stump where your hand was." Arthur murmured, opening his eyes to glare blearily at his servant.

"Sorry." Merlin whispered, "But your _lunch _is here, and you both need to eat, Gaius says."

With that he turned nod skipped from the room.

Arthur pushed himself up onto one arm as best he could.

"Lunch?" He asked, rising one tired eyebrow.

Merlin nodded, halfway out the door.

"Yep." His lips popped and he slammed the door behind him.

Arthur groaned and flopped back to lie flat at Gwen stirred on his chest.

"Arthur?" She mumbled, her voice cracking through fatigue.

He stroked her hair, "Morning my love."

She groaned and pushed herself up so she was half lying on his chest, staring down at him.

He stroked her hair and cheek with the hand that was not resting on the small of er back, holding her to him.

She stroked his shoulder.

"Arthur…" Her voice caught and it tightened in the back of her throat.

"Shhh…" He soothed her, "You don't have to say anything… I don't know how I would have reacted, seeing the things I most wanted, being taunted by them…"

She swallowed and looked down.

"You know what I saw?"

He stroked her cheek softly.

"I can only guess." He murmured.

She sniffed.

"Oh."

He stared at her softly as he stroked her cheek and hair, pushing it gently away from her face.

His eyes were gentle and filled with tenderness as he stared at her.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

"It is not wrong to want something my love…" He murmured, "Especially not…"

She whimpered and looked away, pushing herself up to sit up in bed, wrapping her arms around her and looking away, biting her lower lip.

"Guinevere…" He murmured and reached to rub her shoulder but she shrunk away slightly.

"My love…" He pushed himself to sit up, his chest resting against her back and wrapped his arms around her, holding her back to him.

She looked down but he felt her tears drip onto the backs of his hands.

"Why haven't we had a child?" Her voice was incredibly small, "Why can't I conceive?"

He swallowed and kissed the back of her head, resting his forehead there and taking in a stuttering breath.

"I don't know my love."

"I couldn't stop myself from wanting it, what I saw in the mirror, I just wanted… I wanted it to be real, even when I knew it wasn't… I couldn't stop myself from wanting it, I don't know…" She stared to shake and he held her tighter, his forehead resting against her temple.

"Shhh…" He rocked them both gently as she whimpered, "Shh shh shh shhh…."

Silence fell around them and he held her back to him.

"I want a baby." She whispered almost silently.

He nodded, kissing her shoulder.

"In time we will..."

"I wish I could be sure." She murmured.

He held her back to him and swallowed, "I know."

She felt safe in his arms, safe from all of her worries, which had been created and shown to her in the form of her dreams inside the mirror, in the realm of desire.

"I love you." She turned her head slightly and rested her forehead against his neck.

He nodded and swallowed, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I love you too my love, so much."

She lifted her eyes to stare at him.

They were brimmed with tears.

"We will be alright wont we?" She whispered.

He tilted his head to stare at her, and for a moment it truly felt as though his eyes could see all the way into her soul.

She whimpered as he kissed her.

"You know we will." He murmured.


	33. Episode 4 - No Place Like Home

**AUTHORS NOTE::**

**WOOO! So new episode, please read and review as always. Just a quick not to say that although Merlin is ending… (minutes silence) this series that I am writing WILL continue… so DO NOT stop reviewing and reading just because the merlin on TV has finished.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, and if you are nice, I may just do a season 6… seen as there is one thing you have all be CRYING out for… ;) **

**So yeh! I am willing to write a season 6, as in this season I have already written up to episode 5 – so if you have ANY ideas, please message me or put them in your review!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MERRY XMAS!**

**CAMELOT**

Arthur had found his armour and sword waiting for him on their bed when he had returned from the council.

He had hoped and prayed that he had interpreted the cryptic message Merlin had relayed wrong.

As he walked up the rise to the training fields under the morning sun, he realised that he had in fact been right.

His wife was waiting for him, wearing a tight fitting crimson shirt and brown breeches, boots tight up to her knees.

Her hair was braided in a single long plait.

He suppressed a groan.

She noticed his expression and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

It was only then he noticed that she held a sword in her hand.

He sighed and walked to the centre of the field to face her.

"You know what." He said.

She frowned, "Arthur you know that I am not one of those queens who can just sit around doing nothing…"

"I am not asking you to do _nothing_." He defended.

"Then what are you asking me to do?"

"Something that isn't _this_." He stressed with a gesture of his hand to her sword.

She frowned, "Arthur you know that I need to learn to fight…"

"No…"

"Or at least know what to _defend_ myself." She corrected quickly.

He rested his hands on his hips with a firm sigh.

"You don't need to know how to defend yourself, as nothing is going to happen to you." He stated, "I will defend you."

"Arthur." She sighed impatiently, "Please, what if something happened when you aren't here, if you are away from Camelot and we come under attack…"

"The knights…"

"If the knights are with you?" She arched one eyebrow.

He ran his tongue along his top set of teeth as he tried to think of a counter argument.

She walked closer to him, pointing her sword to his chest.

"_Please_?"

His eyes settled on her and he sighed, half in defeat, half in irritation at himself.

"You are holding that wrong." He said, being compelled by years of training prospective knights in proper swordsmanship, and years of being sworn to protect her.

_Defence_ couldn't hurt could it?

It wasn't fighting.

"I knew you couldn't help yourself." She smiled in victory.

He sighed and walked around her back, adjusting her grip, raising her arms and altering her stance.

He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, then slid them along her arms, lifting one elbow, then turning another, straightening her wrists and setting her hands.

His palms traced along the contours of her body, making her skin tingle through her shirt.

He wasn't doing it on purpose, but his breathing a couple of inches behind her ear, and his armoured chest resting against her shoulders meant that she had to concentrate on not squirming.

Focus.

She knew that the slightest alteration in her resolve would cause Arthur to pull out of his side of the agreement.

She knew that it would not take much for him to be convinced that training her was a bad idea, or not necessary.

His hands straightened her hips, and his foot moved against hers, nudging it an inch.

His hands move around her front to her firm stomach.

"Relax, breathe deeply." He whispered, his lips against her ear, hands sliding to her hips.

She bit her lip to stop squirming as his hands trailed their way up her sides to her arms again.

"I can imagine you getting this cosy with Gwaine." She commented as his hands touched her shoulders.

He chuckled, and it was a deep sound in his chest, "Do not say things like that, Leon may get jealous."

That time she could not help but laugh.

Her arms dropped from their carefully placed position as she giggled.

"Guinevere." He chided, lifting her arms back up, but behind her back his eyes sparkled, thrilled by her laughter.

"But…" She protested as he told her to keep facing forwards, happy with her position.  
"Now." He was firm about what he was teaching her.

If she was going to learn, she was going to lean _well_.

He was gentle and patient and she glowed inwardly every time he said he was pleased.

"Is this sword alright for you?" He asked as he supported her wrist from his place behind her.

She nodded, "I am used to hard work Arthur… I married you for a start."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, tickling her sides and stomach.

She squealed and dropped her sword, trying to push his arms away as she struggled and he tickled without mercy.  
"What was that my queen?" He asked as he wrestled with her.

"Arthur stop it!" She giggled loudly.

She managed to get away from him and she scampered away.

He gave chase, grabbing her again.

"Arthur don't!" She laughed.

From around a couple of the tents, Percival, Leon and Elyan appear with a trailing Gwaine to practice sparring, and drawn by the sound of Guinevere's laughter a moment ago.

They watched as Arthur pulled Gwen to him and dipped his knees, throwing her over his shoulder and spinning around.

She gripped the back of his chain mail as best she could.

"Arthur _put_ me _down_!" She cried.

He chuckled and set her down, hands lingering on her backside as he did so.

She flushed and stared up at him, her hands on his shoulders, trying to get her breath back.

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Truce?" He chuckled.

She rubbed her nose gently against his and giggled.

"_Truce_."

Their breathing was heavy and he stared into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He murmured lowly.

Emotionally what had happened with the mirror weeks previous had shaken her, but physically she had carried on as if nothing had happened.

Arthur ached to get her to open up fully, whenever she felt upset…

But Gwen could not share her burden…

For she blamed herself for the fact that they were childless…

And really, the mirror had just made her more aware of how much _that_ fact hurt her…

It was a case of what it had shown her, rather than the fact that it had actually _shown_ it…

"I am fine." She murmured back and Arthur nodded, kissing her forehead again.

"There you are!"

Merlin's voice made them both look up, but Gwen could not leave Arthurs embrace for his hands wouldn't let her.

Merlin rushed over to them, not even blinking at seeing them so close, or the fact that they were on the training fields.  
"I have been looking everywhere for you and Tanya is looking for you Gwen… _your majesty…_" He snapped sarcastically through his annoyance.

Arthur scowled, relishing the time alone he was having with his wife, and Gwen smirked, tired of him using her title to irritate her.

"We are supposed to be leaving for Carleon soon and you both need to pack…"

"Merlin." Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright then you need to _help_ me and Tanya pack," Merlin cried, "I know how vain you are about what you want to wear…"

Arthur shoved him, "Shut up."

Gwen giggled and the knights laughed, moving out of the arena.

"So…" Merlin said and Arthur picked up Gwen's sword and handed it back to her, before sheathing his own and kissing her cheek swiftly.

"What have you been up to?"  
Arthur glanced at him and Guinevere bit her lower lip.

"Sparring." Arthur said.

Merlin raised both his eyebrows, "_sparring_?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Merlin turned to walk away, "Here I was thinking you had been teaching Gwen how to fight… I guess I was wrong."

Arthur snapped his head up to look as his servant walked away, chuckling to himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

"If you hate spending time with us that much Gwaine you could have stayed, Leon would have been more than happy to come." Gwen teased as they rode through the forest.

Gwaine suppressed a large dramatic yawn.

"No offense your _majesty_, but there are only so many times I can sit in my saddle, completely sober, and watch your husband shoot eyes at you."

Percival nearly swallowed his own tongue trying to supress a laugh.

Merlin didn't even try to hide his amusement at Arthur's expression.

The king glared at Elyan.

The five of them were riding in a line, the knights crimson cloaks flapping slightly in the wind.

Gwen was wearing her travelling clothes, the same crimson shirt she had worn earlier, with the same boots. Her blue cloak was folded in her saddle pack, for it could couple as a blanket, when they needed to sleep in the forest overnight.

They would then spend the following night with Merlin's mother Hunith in Ealdor, to rest and water the horses, before they made the rest of the way to Carleon.

Arthur had decided against bringing all of his knights in case anything happened while they were away.

"Yes well as wonderful as it would be if you _were_ back at the Castle Gwaine I trust Leon and Elyan to look after the place while my _wife_ and I are away." The possessive stress behind Arthur's words made Merlin roll his eyes.

Percival looked down in order to squash any chance he might laugh.

Gwaine raised both his eyebrows at the king, "Yeh, well your just upset because you got caught out being frisky with your wife on the training pitch this morning…"

Percival swallowed and bellow of laughter.

Gwen flushed and looked down at her hands on the reigns.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "I will have you know…"

"Alright… alright, seriously both of you." Gwen cried over the top of them both, "Behave you are bickering like children."

Gwaine held a victorious look on his face that made Merlin smile, when he saw that Arthur narrowed his eyes and looked away, muttering something incoherent.

"If you can't say anything nice to each other don't say anything at all." Guinevere finished.

Percival permitted himself to chuckle this time, "Gwaine? Say _nothing_?"

"Or Merlin for that matter." Arthur commented.

"Hey!" Merlin defended, "I am not the one who got told to play nicely by my wife."

"You don't _have_ a wife Merlin." Arthur stated.

"Or maybe he does…" Gwaine grinned, "Or one he is eyeing up…"

Merlin kept his eyes forward.

The four other people chuckled and smiled at him, Arthur grinned.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, "Who?"

"No one." Merlin said quickly.

The knights chuckled.

"I bet I can guess…" Arthur leant forwards in his saddle to peer at the man beside him, "It must be someone from the tavern, is that why you are always down there?"

"The tavern?" Gwaine raised his eyebrows and wiggled them suggestively, "I know who it is now, I bet it's that little brunette, what's her name.. Lucinda?"

"It is not Lucinda." Merlin defended before amending, "It isn't anyone!"

"Oh Merlin don't listen to them," Gwen, in between Arthur and Percival's horses smiled, "whoever she is she is a lucky girl."

"Did Elyan tell you who he goes down to the tavern to see?" Gwaine asked.

Gwen raised her eyebrows, "No."

"Who he peruses relentlessly…" Arthur commented.

"Who?" She asked again.

Percival and the knights chuckled.

She looked between all of them, before looking at Merlin.

He shrugged, as clueless as she, and just glad to no longer be the topic of conversation.

"Tell me I am his sister." She said.

"Didn't Arthur tell you?" Percival asked.

"Arthur never tells me anything." She shot her husband a pointed look where he was on his horse beside hers.

His face was completely serious, which was hard as he wanted to smile every time that he saw her.

"Now that is not fair," He stared at her, "I told you who Gwaine is in love with."

Gwen grinned, "Himself?"

The knights all laughed as did Merlin, their eyes all turning to the road in front of them.

None of them noticed a pair of dark eyes peering at them from behind a tree.

Her hood was pulled up to guard most of her icy face and piercing gaze, but her long flowing black cloak and gown made her recognisable.

Morgana watched them continue their conversation and journey with a scornful look on her face, before she turned and melted further into the forest.

Unaware of her previous presence, Merlin reached to rummage in his saddle bag.

He frowned when he found that he had already eaten his rations.

Merlin stole a quick glance at the rest of the group, who were talking, well, Arthur was defending the accusation made by his wife that he never told her anything.

"I resent that…"

"I bet you do…" She teased.

Merlin looked down at saddle bag, it's lid closed but his hand inside it.

His eyes shone gold.

"Ullus mazas."

A small smile slid over his face as he pulled his hand out of the confines of the bag only to open it, he grinned.

He pulled out one of the five apples and looked to the others.  
"Anyone hungry!"

"Yes!" Gwaine shouted lifting one hand to catch whatever it was that Merlin through him.

He caught the apple with ease, as did Percival and Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur made to hand his apple gallantly to Guinevere, only to move it slightly whenever she mad to take it.

She giggled and thumped him in the arm, taking it from him lightly.

"Thank you _merlin_." She stressed, her eyes sparkling when they moved back to her husband's mock wounded expression.

She giggled and bit her full lower lip, the apple still in her hand as she lent slightly out of her saddle towards him.

He leant slightly out of his, their horses were that close, so he could kiss her gently.

Gwaine cheered loudly, causing Guinevere and Arthur to pull apart, the latter more angry than embarrassed.

Merlin and Percival both laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Twilight.

A twig cracked a few feet away from where a group of unwashed, unmannered men in grey were sat with their swords around small fire.  
They were saying vulgar things as the mist and night startled to settle around them.

It would be dark within the hour.

A particular loud laugh by one of the men was cut short by the other hushing him, a hand up in a gesture.

The group fell silent as they listened to another crack behind a tree nearby.

The younger man glanced at the older man, whose beard was speckled with dirt and food.  
"Do you hear that Gerard?" The young man hissed, his pale blue eyes snapping around.

Gérard nodded, his icy eyes unblinking as it scanned the darkening forest.

"Show yourself!" Gérard shouted.

It rang through the forest and was met with silence.

The men all stood, dropping their bowls and the loot they had been counting.

All of them drew swords.

The young man's eyes were darting around as another crack of a twig met their ears.

"Do not worry Mordred." Gerard hissed at him.

"I am _not_ worried…"

"We are more than a match for anything in this forest, or at least, _you_ are."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The sneering female voice made the mass of twenty men spin in that direction.

Her hand's flew up and seven of them were sent to the floor by invisible air.

Other tripped over tree stumps from shock.

The fire remained bring bright though.

It's light did not seem to touch her dark cloak though.

Gerard sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Lady Morgana." He bowed slightly, "We thought you were joining us the day after tomorrow morning at the white pass before the border of Carleon."

"A change of plans." Morgana threw off her hood and her pale face glowed in the light.

She strode towards Gerard and the men who had remained standing.

"It seems the noble king and his entourage plan to stay in Ealdor tomorrow night, we will intercept them then, where there is nowhere for them to run except down the ridge into the insignificant village." She stated coldly.

One of the other bandits stepped forwards, "King Arthur, that's who the job is on?"

"That's who you want us to kill?"

"Kill a _king_?"

The grievance from the men around her irritated Morgana.

"Why should we do as she says anyway?"

The question from one of them was enough.

She flung her arms out to the side and her and her eyes shone amber.

The men, including him and Gerard, were thrown onto their backs, causing them to gasp and groan in pain.

"Because I am your queen that is why!" She screamed, "With my help your fetid bandit trading will make you rich, _once_ I am on my throne, which I cannot be whilst Arthur and his _wench_ occupy it!"

She hissed through her teeth as the men all pushed themselves upright.

Mordred stiffened when her eyes flashed to his.

She stood stock still, before approaching slowly.

"Mordred?" She whispered.

He nodded, bowing slightly, "my lady, I am pleased you recognised me…"

She laughed, touching his shoulder fondly.

"Call me Morgana." She smiled at him, "It is so good to see you well…"

Gerard stepped towards them, "Morgana…"

Her eyes flew to him and he was silenced instantly by the ice burning in her irises.

"We will leave after dawn." She said coldly, before turning and melting into the forest.

Mordred sighed and Gerard looked at him in confusion.

Mordred said nothing and sat down, resuming eating by the fire.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Over a mile away, a safe distance from the road and shrouded by trees, the group from Camelot had made camp and eaten supper.

The moon was rising but the temperature had not dropped much, although Arthur still wanted to be sure his wife was not cold.

Percival was sat beside Merlin on a log next to the fire.

Guinevere had been sat with them but had gone to join Arthur, sat beside the tree a little way away on first watch.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder to see that instead of being sat up beside him she was now laying curled in a ball at his side, her head in his lap.  
Arthur was sat with his back against the tree, legs stretched out in front of him, stroking her hair softly as his eyes stared into the distance.

Merlin had to look back at the knights when Gwaine chucked a log on the fire.

"Well, Merlin, I reckon that was your best backwoods cooking yet." He commented, reaching for his flask.

"Yep." Percival stretched, clapping Merlin on the back.

It made the young Warlock's bones shake inside him.

"And tomorrow we will be curled up on your mother's floor, eating her cooking, before on to Carleon for the feast…" Gwaine stretched before pushing himself to sit on the floor, leaning back against the log.

"Is all you think about food?" Merlin asked.

Percival chuckled.

"Maybe." Gwaine grinned, "But are there ladies at your village…"

"Unmarried ladies?" Percival arched an eyebrow.

"No." Gwaine shook his head, "That would make me picky, and that would be wrong… I intend to take all that god gives…"

Percival chucked his flask at Gwaine and Merlin shook his head, flicking a stone into the fire.

The knights were supposed to be above him, for he was only a servant.

Yet they talked to him as though he was their equal… as though he was their friend.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the three of them by the fire and looked down at his wife.

The smallest hints of a smile touched his lips and he pulled the cloak, which had been laying over his legs, to rest it gently over her, her head still in his lap.

She curled tighter into a ball under it, and Arthur stroked her hair again, pleased that she was now warm enough.

He leant his head back against the tree and stared into the distance, wondering just what the future would bring.

Not the immediate future, when they visited Annis in Carleon…

But the future.


	36. Chapter 36

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Dawn broke and the sun shone in the sky.

Gwaine and Percival were stretched out by the fire snoring, and Guinevere was still curled in a ball by the tree, her cloak spread over her as well as Arthur's one.

He wanted her to be comfortable.

Merlin was sat against a tree, his saddle pack acting as a pillow, covered in a blanket.

Arthur walked over to him, unscrewing his flask.  
"Merlin." He said.

The servant continued to snore.

Arthur stood over him and started to pour the contents of his flask over his friends head.

Immediately Merlin started to splutter and shake, becoming awake instantly.  
"Oh what is that?" He cried, "What is happening?"

Arthur screwed the lid back on his flask and walked the short distance to attach I to his saddle pack.

Merlin pushed himself to sit upright, stretching as he did so.

"How long was I asleep?" The young warlock tilted his neck against a stiff ache in the side of it.

"Long enough." Arthur commented, eyes focused on what he was doing.

Merlin watched him carefully after his eyes flitted to look at Gwen's sleeping form a short distance away.

"Did you get some rest?" He asked.

Arthur didn't look at him, "I couldn't sleep."

Merlin let out a breath and sat upright, peering at his friend and king.

"I have never seen you in this mood." He commented.

"What mood?"

"Brooding… deep… thoughtful.. it doesn't suit you…"

"Shut up merlin." Arthur muttered, yanking on one of the buckles on his saddle, before doing the same to Guinevere's horse beside him.

"I have never seen you this way about anyone." Merlin continued.

Arthur glanced at him defensively before he went back to the task in hand.  
"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen." Merlin said matter of factly.

Arthur stiffened.

Merlin peered at him, "What has got you so possessive all of a sudden, we all know you care but…"

"What I care about, is not wasting any more time." Arthur stated coldly before turning to march back up the hill.

Percival had stirred and was pushing himself upright.

Arthur walked past him and Gwaine to his wife.

He crouched down beside her lightly.

"Guinevere."

Gwen's head tilted where she was still sleeping curled on the floor by the tree.

She was snuggled under Arthur's heavy woollen crimson cape, only her face visible.

Her eyes fluttered and she squirmed, yawning as her eyes opened.

She could feel a hand stroking her cheek and she looked to see Arthur knelt beside her, his bag from his horse under her head as a kind of pillow.

"Guinevere wake up, love." He told her gently, his voice a deep murmur in his throat.

She mumbled something in coherent and pushed herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes, leaning back against the tree heavily.

He chuckled and lifted the cloak from around her and folded it, stuffing it in his bag.

She rubbed her eyes, "Did I sleep late?"

"No, look." He chuckled, gesturing with a nod of his head towards the area where the logs and fire were. The embers still glowed and smoke was rising from it, like steam in the cold wind.

She looked to see Merlin stood, gathering up their belongings and muttering, and that Percival was kicking Gwaine awake rather forcefully.

She bit her lip to stop a smile as she watched Percival rinse his mouth out with water, before spitting it in a grumbling Gwaine's face.

The other knight sat up instantly and voiced his complaints.

Percival kicked him, "_Up_."

She laughed slightly and looked at her husband, who reached to caress her cheek gently with his thumb.

He lent forwards to kiss her softly and she smiled at him when they pulled apart.

"Good morning." She whispered.

He smiled, "Good morning."

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Gerard was awoken by a stiff kick in his side.

"Up." The sharp female voice commanded.

His eyes flew open and he scrambled off of the cold ground to see Mordred stood holding the reigns of a magnificent black stallion.

He knew it belonged to the lady morgana.

She sneered at him as he glanced around the glade to see his men packing up their few belongings and the loot they had previously acquired before attaching it to their horses.

He glanced at the lady Morgana who sneered a smile.

"It is time." She grinned sickeningly, "Arthur and his _gang_ won't know what hit them, if your men are as good as you say they are…"

"They are my lady." He nodded.

"Good." She sneered and stepped closer to him.

Her eyes flashed gold and Gerard felt as though he was being strangled by her hand even though it was nowhere near her throat and was at her side.

He gasped and struggled.

"Because if they _aren't_ and so much as _one_ of Arthur's travelling party makes it out alive I will hold _you_ responsible."

She blinked and all the air returned to Gerard's lungs.

He gasped and spluttered.

She sneered down at him, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lady." He croaked.

"Good." She turned and cast her eyes over the mounted gang of bandits.

"Let's go." She cried and swept up onto her stallion, as Mordred mounted his own.


	37. Chapter 37

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Pleasantries and banter were exchanged on the way through the forest.

Gwen wondered how Arthur got used to it…

True, in her years as queen she had travelled far more on visits than she had done as a servant, but she knew that her small trail of footprints across the five kingdoms was the size of a love note comparatively to Arthur's map.

Each tree looked the same, and she wondered what overwhelming features besides the path they were on meant they knew _exactly_ where they were and that they were going in the right way.

She glanced at Merlin.

But then again, Merlin was going home to his mother, maybe he was able to sense where they were going.

"You are being quiet…" Arthur drew his horse alongside hers and kept his voice low, signalling to those nearby who were listening that it was a private conversation, filled with his loving concern for hers.

He needn't have bothered, Gwaine was lost in the notion that he was hungry and had drunk nothing but water for over a day, and Percival was not the kind to pry or listen.

Merlin was tactful enough to pretend to be rummaging in his bag without paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

She smiled, lifting one hand form her reigns to touch his arm in a soft caress.

"I am fine, just tired I guess… I am not used to sleeping on the floor."

He chuckled and lifted one hand to cover her hand on his arm gently, giving it a soft squeeze.

After a moment their eyes broke away from the others as they rounded a corner of the path, and both of them moved their hands back on their reigns to draw their horses to a stop.

The steep sided bank on their right towards the east was dramatically different to the steep drop on their left, as they stopped to stare down at the scenery they could see.

There, nestled within the hills, one of which they were on around the edge of the expanse of forest, was Ealdor.

"There it is!" Merlin declared, as though no one else could see it.

Gwen laughed at Merlin and Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine who stretched in his saddle, making a show of flexing his muscles.

Arthur shot him a look when he winked at Gwen.

She rolled her eyes, "Arthur…"

"Shush."

Arthur's hand flew up in the air and his eyes snapped to the path in front of them and then into the trees on their right.

After a few heartbeats of being on red alert Arthurs hand crept backwards on his saddle, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

His fingers wrapped around it and the knights followed suit, as Arthur drew Excalibur with a soft ringing sound.

It pierced through the air.

Merlin's eyes were scanning around ad could see nothing, but he knew that Arthur was too skilled a warrior to stop them over nothing.

They sat for a few moments.

All of a sudden, a flock of nesting birds shot out of one tree and made them all jump.

Gwen gasped for breath as Arthurs possessive hand shot out to grab her arm.

She pulled it away," Arthur honestly…"

"Argh!"

The war cry that went out did not come from any of their lips.

All their heads snapped up as close to fifty men appeared from the bushes atop the bank looking down on them, weapons raised, and began to charge down towards them.

"Protect the queen!" Arthur shouted.

"Argh!" Percival and Gwaine let out their own war cry's and set their horses into a gallop, felling some ten men as they dived towards the knights.

"Merlin get Gwen out!" Arthur shouted as the bandits stormed around them, making blows at Arthur who felled them without having to leave his horse.

As he swung down to strike another bandit who had tried to stab him Arthur felt his body be yanked backwards.

He managed half a turn, but was still wrenched from his saddle.

Gwen turned her horse and started to ride away with Merlin, but a crossbow bolt fired from Gerard atop the hill, hidden in some bushes, landed in the earth before her horse.

It reared and neighed loudly in shock, spilling her from her saddle.

Luckily she managed to roll herself backwards so she landed on her feet, sinking into a crouch to absorb her impact.

"Gwen!" Merlin shouted.

A bandit dove at her.

From behind a tree atop the hill, looking like shadows under the bright sky beneath the trees that were allowing shafts of daylight through, Mordred, Gerard and Morgana stared down at the scene.

Morgana sneered as Arthur fought to fight off five bandits who were relentless.

Gerard knew better than to say anything.

Mordred kept his face pale and blank of emotion, his wide eyes shimmering like pools of guarded emotion.

Percival and Gwaine jumped from their horses in unison.

The first threw off a bandit as though it was a small child on his back, causing the bandit to be hurled into one that was moving to attack Gwaine, sending several of them to the floor in a crash.

The bandit that dove for Gwen was met by a quick parry of a sword she had picked up from a fallen bandit's body.

His defence was so poor that it was obvious that he had no expected her to attack, to be an easy target.

She could have laughed.

She was the daughter of a blacksmith, far from the usual queen, she knew how to hold a sword.

Arthur spun, slashing his sword across the bandits body as his wife pushed herself to her feet.

A bandit dove for her from behind.

"Gwen!" Merlin dove form his horse, eyes snapping and flashing amber.

A tree branch fell onto the man and crushed him.

But his proximity meant that as he fell he dropped his sword, and it cut down the back of Gwen's arm.

"Argh!" She cried out but was quick enough to defend herself.

"Retreat!"

The voice came from one of the bandit's, and from the hill Morgana watched with cold eyes as the bandits ran away, clearly not prepared to have been met by that force from five people.

She watched as they fled into the trees, all scattering before heading back to their pitiful camp.

Morgana spun to face Gerard, turning her back on the scene.

"I severely hope that you have _better_ men at your disposal," She sneered, "For lucky for you I don't give up that easily…"

Gerard ducked his head quickly, "I can have stronger men for you by noon my lady."

"Good." Morgana straightened and then turned, storming further into the forest.

Mordred followed and Gerard did too.

Down on the path, as the bandits ran away, Arthur and the knights sheathed their swords.

"Everyone alright?" Arthur demanded as Merlin calmed the horses.

Gwaine and Percival nodded, "Sire."

Arthur then turned to Guinevere, holding his arms open.

She immediately rushed into them.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, pulling away and setting his hands on the tops of her arms, "Let me look at you."

"I am fine…"

Her assurance was cut off when his hand touched the back of her arm and she hissed, pulling her hand away quickly.

He caught her wrist back in half a breath and pulled her arm to see her sleeve torn and bloodied.

The cut along her arm could only have come from a sword.

The blood that had set around it gave him no indication of how deep it was.

He bent down and ripped some cloth from his shirt, before tying it around her arm firmly.

"We must get to Ealdor," He declared to the others and then to Gwen, "We can patch you up there…"

She knew that he as angry, angry at the bandits, angry at her for not getting away, angry at himself for not protecting her.

"Let's go!" He declared and helped her up onto her horse, before they continued on their way.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Woo! So this episode is picking up pace! Just so you all know – there WILL be a season 6 – most definitely now – and that this season 5 will end in an epic 3 part climax that can literally raise the dead… :D READ AND REVIEW**


	38. Chapter 38

**EALDOR**

Farmers stopped and stared, not quite believing their eyes as Arthur, King of Camelot, and Guinevere, queen of the same, walked through their village.

True, they were not alone; two muscling and hulking knights were with them, as well as Huntih's boy, who looked older and far more mature then when he had left their small village.

He was a boy when he had left, and now he walked before them, a man.

There were those in the village who remembered when _prince_ Arthur, as he had been then, and Merlin and Guinevere, or Gwen, had helped them against the bandits who had attacked them, who they had been at the mercy of, all those years ago.

The villagers all bowed and curtsied, before straightening, although not carrying on with their work.

They all continued to stare.

Merlin's mother dropped the broom she had been using the tidy the small yard in the centre of the village.

Hunith beamed and raced over to her son, for once being the only one not showing the right protocol and ducking to her knees before the king and queen.

She threw her arms around her son and hugged him tight.

Merlin smiled, and it was a grin full of emotion.

"Mother." He breathed nod nearly chuckled.

She pulled away to lift her hands to cup his cheeks, marvelling to herself with pride at what a fine young man he had become.

"Welcome home Merlin." She smiled.

He grinned and hugged her again before pulling away.

He turned slightly to gesture to the party he had travelled with.

"Mother you remember Arthur and Gwen…."

Immediately Hunith curtsied.

"Forgive me your majesties… it is just that I have not seen my son in so long…"

Gwen smiled, "It is alright, you know better than to curtsey to me... and we understand how you feel, we are all fond of Merlin too, and would miss him if he left us."

Merlin shot Arthur a triumphant look as she said this and Arthur narrowed his eyes at him in warning.

"This is Percival and Gwaine, knights of Camelot." Merlin gestured to the two men he considered friends.

They bowed theatrically making Merlin's mother blush.

Gwaine grinned, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Madame…"

"Gwaine." Arthur snapped and shoved him away, before smiling at Hunith warmly, "Thank you for offering to keep us dry tonight in your house."

"It is alright my lord…"

"Arthur."

"_Arthur_." She corrected with a smile at his manners, "I am sorry that it is not what you are used to."

"Do not worry." Gwen stepped forwards to Arthur's side.

Hunith noticed that he immediately nod properly took her hand.

She smiled at the young woman who was speaking to her.

"You forget I lived most of my life in a dusty blacksmith's house, and I spent last night on the forest floor, so this will be luxury."

Hunith laughed, "Well then you must come in and get settled, Merlin will take the horses."

Merlin groaned, "Mother I came here for a rest, I get enough of being ordered around in Camelot…"

"_Now_ Merlin." She repeated in a tone that made Arthur shoot Merlin a triumphant look.

The servant almost stuck his tongue out at him as Gwaine and Percival followed his mother with Arthur and Gwen into their small house.

**HUNITH'S COTTAGE**

"I will prepare you some food," Hunith said kindly as they entered the small cottage, "Is there anything you would like?"

Merlin entered then from the stables.

"Just your medicine chest please." Gwen said, wincing as Arthur held her hand while she sat on the bench beside the long wooden table.

"Are you alright?" Hunith asked intently.

Percival and Gwaine were removing their armour, and Arthur started to do his.

Merlin shot him a look when he saw him shrug out of his chainmail with no issue, when he made Merlin do it on a daily basis.

Arthur pretended not to notice.

Percival answered Huntih's question.

"We were ambushed on our way here…"

"Unknown bandits." Gwaine finished as he dropped his chainmail to a heavy heap.

He nudged it with his foot and grunted at what most likely would become his pillow for the night.

"And you were injured my lady?" Hunith gasped.

Merlin shut the door and put water on the boil.

"It is a scratch, nothing more." Gwen said as Hunith set the medicine chest on the table before her.

"I will be the judge of that." Arthur muttered and sat straddling the bench facing her.

Percival and Gwaine both sat at the other end of the table as Hunith served them soup.

Merlin moved to check the boiling water but found that the flames had blown out.

His eyes snapped over his shoulder to check the scene before back down to the fire pit.

"_Forbe_." He whispered and his eyes flashed amber, just as flames sprang to life, licking the pot fiercely.

His mother appeared at his side, hitting him in the arm to be careful.

He could have rolled his eyes.

He lived every day of his life keeping his magic a secret from others..

But he knew that she worried about him, and that she thought he was being flippant and reckless.

He knew it would earn him a scolding later.

Arthur gently helped Gwen remove her outer shirt to reveal the short sleeved white shift she had been wearing underneath.

She held her other shirt across her chest with her good arm to provide more cover to her body.

Part of her wanted to smile at seeing Arthur's pleased look.

He was selfish almost when it came to her.

He didn't care how many people knew that she was _his_.

Gwen and Hunith alike, the latter from where she was stood spooning more food into Percival's dish, noticed how soft Arthur's eyes were as he tended to her wound.

Gwen watched him as he bathed and wrapped her wound before kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled slightly and bent forwards to kiss her.

She put her hand on his chest to stop him, his face an inch from hers.

"It isn't your fault." She said in a quiet yet stern voice.

He stared at her before kissing her softly.

She smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, as Arthurs hand stroked her hip and the top of her leg absentmindedly.

**THE FOREST**

Morgana and more bandits rode through the trees, black cloaks swirling and floating around them.

Her sneer glowed on her face as the sun sunk in the sky and the moon rose.

"We make camp!" She declared and immediately the new bandits started to scuttle and do as she willed.

Mordred dismounted and then held her reigns obediently as she did the same.

She swept away to sneer down at the village, from where she had attacked the Camelot party earlier that morning.

Mordred made to walk to her side but Gerard caught his arm.

"Why are you so loyal to her?"

Mordred cast cold eyes on the man before him.

"She saved my life once."

Gerard sneered as he made to walk away and reached to catch his arm again.

"Well then…"

Mordred spun and his eyes flashed gold, and Gerard was sent to the floor, unconscious.

Mordred stiffened and walked to Morgana's side, staring out at the village.

"Tomorrow morning Arthur will get a wakeup call like nothing else." She bit her lip as she sneered her smile.

Mordred straightened.

"Indeed my lady."


	39. Chapter 39

**EALDOR**

The sound of song, music, laughter and the crackle of a bonfire filled the village.

The sky was dark with night over head, and it was clear.

The stars shone.

But none of the villagers felt the child on the air, fuelled by wine, merriment and the raging bonfire in the centre of the village as they were.

Ealdor was alive with activity.

Tables had been dragged out of houses and piled high with food and barrels upon barrels of mead and wine.

Ambers of the burning bonfire flew and sparked through the air, hanging there and glowing like drops of starlight in the darkness.

The entire village was dancing and laughing.

Ealdor glowed with amber light from the fire, and from the happiness of its people.

"Right!" Gwaine shouted over the noise of the musicians and grabbed at Percival, "I'll get them drinking, you get them dancing!"

The taller knight shoved him away and drank form his own metal cup, draining it.

Stood and leant on the fence post and on upturned empty barrels, the musicians and minstrels belted out a loud and cheery song.

Hunith laughed to herself, watching as Gwaine grabbed hold of her sons arm and dragged him, stumbling slightly under the force of his drink, to push her son towards a group of startled milk maids.

They gigged and laughed as Merlin founded, scrabbling to stand upright and only blushing and stumbling further as he kept touching them, grabbing at them, in his attempt to right himself.

All around people cheered and danced and drank, and from the corner of her eyes she watched as the king engaged in conversation with the blacksmith.

They seemed to be talking animatedly about weaponry or something, as Arthur was taking keen interest in a small guided, gold handled dagger, that the smith was showing him.

Hunith looked the other way, to see the queen emerge from her cottage, dressed in her dusked pink traveling dress.

It was what queens were expected to wear when they rode from kingdom to kingdom, but Hunith knew that they were far less practical than her breeches that the queen had previously been wearing.

Now, she emerged, glowing modestly, with her hair braided away from her face, to walk and stand at her side, helping hand out cups of ale.

"No, you leave me to do that." Hunith told her, "Go and dance."

"But I… no I couldn't..." Gwen flushed and looked down.

"I was young once." Hunith smiled, "as young as you are now… serving at partied like these gatherings is for the older, you are not a servant here."

"I am a servant of the people until I die." Gwen said.

Hunith smiled and touched her arm, "But here we are in what was Cenred's kingdom, we look to you and Arthur as our leader. And even if it was not to case, you would not be expected to help. Go."

Gwen sighed and smiled, walking around the table, hands folded nervously in front of her as she walked through the glowing crowd.

One old man swept over to her and bowed lowly.

She smiled and curtsied back, the teasing look in her eyes only glowing further with her kindness.

"You need not bow to me sir." She smiled.

He nodded his head, and it was then that she saw the cup of mead in his hand.

She flushed as he talked loudly and dramatically over the noise of the laughter and merriment of others.

"Music, laughter!" He cried, "The crackle of a bonfire and the spit of a roasting pig... you have made this happen my lady… I am in your debt…"

She stepped slightly backwards to avoid him splattering ale over her traveling gown as he bent forwards again.

A firm hand took her elbow and she glanced at her husband at her side.

"If you would excuse me sir, I am afraid I must steal her away."

Without waiting for the drunken man to right himself Arthur took her arm fully in his and led her away.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Your timing is wonderful thank you."

He chuckled and walked them to a bench at the side of the 'dance floor#, watching as the villagers joined hands and spun one another around.

"What am I supposed to think?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bench, leaning back against the table behind it, "I leave you alone for five minutes and already you have found another man."

She giggled and leant up teasingly against his shoulder, her hand on his knee, "Now you know I would not go for the village drunkard…"

He rolled his eyes and looked downwards, "Yet you are not denying a fancy for the village idiot… that reminds me where is Merlin?"

She hit him lightly on the chest and he chuckled, looking at down at her.

"You know I am joking."

"I know." She smiled and leant up to kiss his cheek.

He smiled at her and handed her his cup of hardly touched ale, which she sipped and then covered her mouth politely with her small hand as she hiccupped.

He chuckled and took it from her, setting it on the table behind them.

"I have something for you." He said and reached behind him.

She groaned, "Arthur…"

"Happy Anniversary."

He produced a thin object wrapped in leather and handed it to her.

She sighed and gave him a warning look before opening it.

The leather fell away and a small gleaming dagger was resting in her hands.

"Arthur." She gasped.

"I know I can't protect you from everything, although that won't stop me trying… and as hard as it is I know that there are going to be times when you are in danger and I won't be there." He sighed in frustration and stroked her shoulder lightly.

"So I want you to keep this on you, so that in a small way, it will be as though I am always there protecting you."

She was incredibly moved by his words, knowing how hard it was for him to say them.

She lifted her spare hand and cupped his cheek, pulling his head down on hers for a kiss.

Across the scene Hunith watched and smiled, glancing to her son who was stumbling towards her, Gwaine's cup in his hand.

She watched him carefully as he filled it.

"It isn't for me." Merlin defended, "Gwaine threw it at me."

She laughed.

The music the minstrels played changed, and Arthur stood, pulling his wife up with him.

The music was faster and she stared at him.

"What?"

"Dance with me." He said, pulling her by the hand to where the music was glaring from instruments, the fire was hot and orange, and people were spinning and skipping around.

"What, no!" She cried as he pulled her behind him.

"Arthur!"

"You are going to have to come closer, like this." He said and wrapped one arm all the way around her back, pulling her to him firmly.

She stared up at him.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes." He grinned and kissed her forehead with a chuckle, "But that doesn't make it wrong for me to dance with my wife."

She stared at him, more than aware of people watching and others spinning around in couples either side of them.

"I can't do this." She said, "I don't know the steps, neither do you..."

"You don't have to. You just have to trust me." He said.

She stared at him.

"Gwaine and Percival, and _merlin_ are seasoned tavern goers; I have done this once or twice." He told her.

"With which tavern girl?" She arched her eyebrows.

He pulled her closer.

"Trust me, just go with it." He said.

"I am the reckless one, the serving girl who is used to these kinds of parties, Arthur…" But she clutched him tighter.

"For once, we are Arthur and Gwen, nothing more nothing less… this is a life a part of me will always want, what I said years ago, about leaving where no one knew me, to be a farmer with you, that was all true… it still is, I would still do it to save us both, to save what we have…"

"I know." She said and stared at him.

The music only grew louder and she swallowed, being pulled even closer to him.

"Okay." She said.

He grinned and they started to dance.

They spun and skipped and twirled and Gwen screamed in laughter as Arthur laughed.

People clapped and they danced around, holding one another tighter.

After a moment at the same time as the others dawning they let go and spun, arm in arm, before the other way, then as the music stopped and the cheering boomed, Arthur lifted her above his head, his arms snapping to wrap around the tops of her legs so her hips were against his chest.

Her hands held his shoulders and she laughed, giggling, staring down at him as he turned around slowly.

His grin and her laughter burned the fire bright.

Merlin smiled to himself as the people clapped and cheered.


	40. Chapter 40

**HUNTIH'S COTTAGE**

Hunith entered the small cottage to see Gwen and Arthur curled on the floor, together on top of some straw and under thick blankets they had brought with them.

She was not surprised, barely anyone else in the village was awake, and the sun was only just peaking over the top of the hills that surrounded it.

She stopped for a moment, watching how their sleeping was different from that of her son, who was stretched out on the floor on his back, with his mouth wide open.

Guinevere and Arthur were both lying on their sides facing the same way, his chest resting against her back.

His arm was wrapped over her waist, bent at the elbow, so it was resting on the mattress just in front of her chest.

They seemed to fit perfectly, the back of her head resting just in front of his throat.

Her arms were hugging his arm that was wrapped around her to her.

Hunith smiled and set the buckets of water down almost silently, before turning to shut the doors behind her.

Her son let out a particularly large snore and it made Gwen startle awake.

Hunith tried not to stare as she watched the young queen stretch out in her husband's embrace, before she rubbed her eyes and sat up, not wanting to wake or jostle him.

Hunith kept her eyes down on her task as she ladled water into bowls for washing, before laying out linens for drying.

She then turned to stoke up the fire to cook breakfast.

"Good Morning." Gwen's soft voice came from close behind her and Hunith glanced to smile at her over her shoulder.

"Morning my lady… I mean Gwen, did you sleep well?"

Gwen nodded kindly, "better than I did in the forest the night before, how did you sleep."

Huntih's eyes flitted to Merlin's snoring form.

"Perfectly well knowing that my son is safe."

Gwen smiled kindly, "Arthur and I would not let anything happen to him, and neither would Gaius."

A scream from the outside of the cottage followed by louder voices of shouting and distress made Gwen and Hunith spin to face the door, and Arthur and the knights to shake themselves awake.

"Oh… oh what's happening…" Merlin grunted and shook himself as Arthur leapt up and he, Percival, Gwaine, Hunith and Gwen raced out of the door into the village.

He grabbed pushed himself up and scrambled after them into the dawn light.

**EALDOR**

Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, Hunith, Gwen and Merlin staggered out of the cottage into the village to stand with the ever increasing volume of villagers.

They stood in the centre of the empty yard space in the centre of the village.

Women were grabbing children to them and burying their faces in their stomachs.

People were shouting.

Some were screaming.

Some looked as though they would cry.

Arthur's eyes, like those of everyone else, stared up at the hills that surrounded the village.

Mounted, like ebony silhouettes against the pale dawn sky, mercenary bandits sneered down at them.

There must have been hundreds of them…

Arthur counted quickly.

Okay, fifty, but still…

Each of the men was armed and on a horse.

They had no weapons or real resources in Ealdor, and they were trapped in the small valley with no easy means of escape.

Guinevere's soft body pressed into his back and he reached behind him to rest his hand on her hip, pulling her further behind him in the middle of the crowd that were frantic.

Their cries of fright only grew as the bandits all shifted on their horses.

Gwen's hands held the back of Arthur's shirt, one wrapped around the top of his arm, which was on her hip to keep her safe.

_Crack_.

A peel of thunder and crack of lightning above their head tore through the sunlight in the sky, and it left a dark shadow of where it had been.

The heavy black fog blew up a wind that had people shouting in fright and shielding their eyes, clutching children and loved ones tighter.

The fog blew in a circle, around and around like a small tornado.

"Get down!" Arthur shouted as another crack of lightning tore and more fog started to drift down and settle.

The wind whipped at it and made barrels and baskets fall over, and the shutters on people's homes slam and break.

No rain came with the thunder, and the settling ebony fog that was spinning around in one place, small sparks appearing from it, made Arthur, and Merlin alike, almost certain that it was magical.

The hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stood upright and cold, and it made him grit his teeth as the wind blew harder.

It was definitely magic.

It was definitely evil.

_Morgana_.

"Get down!" Arthur bellowed again.

At his words this time, people started to drop to their knees and clasp their children tighter.

Arthur stays standing with merlin the longest, watching as people shielded their eyes as another bright flash of lightning erupted from the settling fog, which was starting to bear more of a resembling shape to a human form.

Arthur shielded his eyes as everyone besides him, Merlin, Percival, Gwaine and Gwen, who he kept tight and protected behind him, knelt down on the floor.

Another terrific crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning tore the fog completely in half.

It split, and settled on the floor, breaking like an egg to reveal what was inside…

_Who_ was inside…

_Who_ was sneering at them…

Her skin was pale, her eyes dark and cold, her hair and clothes as _black_ as the fog that settled at her feet before disappearing.

Up on the hills that surrounded Ealdor, Gerard reared his horse, and in attempt to curry even more favour from her, bellowed at an order.

"Long live the queen!" He cried.

"Long live the queen…"

"Long live the queen…"

Arthurs eyes snapped up as did every one of the frightened villagers as the horse mourned bandits rang out their cheers, bellowing and sneering… blood thirsty…

Finally Arthur let his eyes set on the woman who had appeared from the fog.

She sneered, and if he hadn't thought it before, he _knew_ that the bandits, who had attacked them, and the ones surrounding the village in a form of siege, were at her command.

He stiffened, locking on her eyes bit still shielding his wife behind him.

"Morgana." He stated.

She laughed once and sneered, her eyes flashing.

"_Hello_ brother."


	41. Chapter 41

**EALDOR**

"What do you want Morgana." Arthur breathed.

She laughed at him, and it was as cold as ice but it burnt like fire.

"I want what I will _have_ Arthur, the throne…" She sneered and walked closer, "And your _life_…"

"No…" Gwen gasped and held Arthur back tighter to her; he shrugged out of her embrace and stiffened, not wilting under Morgana's gaze.

The woman in black stopped walking again and laughed.

"Do you really think that you can stop me now?" She sneered, "With only _two_ men to protect you, a group of cowering villagers and a _beloved wife_…"

Arthur stared at her, "It is more than you have."

Morgana straightened; her eyes wide and for a split moment they showed her vulnerabilities.

Arthur kept his voice firm and soft.

"Whose loyalty do you have Morgana, in this quest of revenge… whose loyalty do you have besides those who you have forced or conjured it from?"

She drew in a breath, furious at her vulnerabilities.

"I have fifty blood thirsty bandits who know that they only get paid if they survive and kill the people I want." She sneered.

Arthur straightened.

"You have no quarrel with these people. Fight your battles with me, not with them, you let them go…"

"Oh I don't think you are in a position to bargain." She snapped, "I intend to learn from your father's example on how to be a ruling power, one feared and untested…"

"_Our_ father." Arthur stated.

"Uther was _never_ my father." She hissed.

He stared at her, arching one eyebrow, voice cold but un-changing and certain.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

His voice was like a breath on the wind and it chilled her to her bones.

She banished such feelings from her body.

Who was he to speak to her in that regard?

She would win, just as she had always planned.

She was a high priestess of the old religion.

She held the power of the earth in her hands…

And yet he _continued_ to defy her…

Her anger tore through her heart and part of her snapped.

Her hand flew out in front of her.

"_Incertren."_

Arthur spun and grabbed Guinevere, holding her to him and moving a step to the side s fire shot from Morganas palm and burst a water but a few paces behind the kneeling people.

Gwaine and Percival removed their swords and Merlin straightened.

His mother shot him a concerned look.

Arthur let Guinevere go and turned to face Morgana again, putting her back behind him as the splintered wood fell to the floor and the people started to cry and shake on their knees.

Many held their heads in their hands.

Arthur stiffened and stepped forwards and walked towards her, standing at the front of the crowd.

Gwen gasped and moved after him but Gwaine caught her arm, holding her between him and Percival.

Merlin edged around the back of the crowd, silent and unnoticed by everyone except his mother.

Arthur glared at Morgana and she did as much back.

There was a good few feet between them, but the anger that rippled in that space was almost visible.

"I intend to build a _great_ kingdom carved in my image." Morgana sneered, "One where magic rules, and I cannot do that while you are alive … you have _stolen_ my throne."

"The throne is _mine_." Arthurs stated, "Its line decides through me, on my death it passes to Guinevere…"

Morgana laughed, "A serving girl."

Arthur laughed back at her and it stopped her short, a cold silence of disbelief over her as he sneered, eyes flashing.

"She is more a queen than you are."

The hushed silence that followed was broken only by the audible sound of Morgana's anger breaking through her.

"I will kill her as well if I have too." She snapped.

Arthur stiffened, "You won't touch her, I won't allow it…"

"You and what army?" She demanded, eyebrows rising.

Merlin continued to sneak in the shadows around the edge of the scene.

Morgana sneered at Arthur.

"Up on those hills there are over fifty bandits… they answer to me… if you don't come quietly I will send them in here to give a _very_ clear message." She snapped, "One that will reverberate throughout _my_ Camelot and show just _how_ traitors are dealt with…"

Arthur swallowed and glanced at the black figures, silhouetted on the hilltops with weapons and horses.

His eyes fell to Morgana as she sneered at him.

"You wouldn't want the blood of these _serfs _on your conscience would you? Especially not the one who I your _queen_…"

Gwen swallowed and stiffened, her eyes pleading at the back of Arthurs head.

Every time she moved to run to him Percival and Gwaine grabbed her back.

Arthur straightened.

"You know I don't_."_

Morgana sneered and her face shone with victory.

"Kneel." She stated.

Arthur shook his head.

"You claim all of this power through the magic you so love…" He hissed, "You can break my legs and rip my heart out with it… but I _won't_ kneel to you."

She scoffed through a sneering laugh, lifting one hand.

"Then I will cut you down where you stand…"

Arthur barely flinched.

"Then do it." He hissed, "Because if you _think_ for one _second _that you will win the hearts and minds of the people through killing their king who stood and wouldn't kneel before you…"

"I don't need to win _them_." She hissed at him, furious and sneering even closer, "I just need the throne."

"Then take it." Arthur snapped, "_Do_ _it_…"

Morgana bared her teeth and sneered.

"If you won't kneel before a queen… you will cower before a sorcerer…" She hissed.

Arthur almost sneered back.

"There is only one queen in this village… and I would kneel before her in her presence for the rest of my life, before I even _thought_ of swearing loyalty to _you_, and the people will be _no_ different."

"Fine." Morgana sneered and straightened, stepping backwards away from him.

The sneer on her face and the one that glinted in her eyes bore no relation to the vulnerability the lurked under her façade.

"Then you can take the people you so _desperately_ want to remember you fondly with you."

With that her hands flew p above her to clasp above her head.

There was another crack of lightning from her form and black smoke erupted outwards, knocking all of them to their knees, shielding their faces.

Merlin sunk to crouch in-between two buildings the shadows.

Morgana may have disappeared, but in that moment…

Every single one of the mounted bandits let out a shriek of terror and started to gallop down into the isolate village, weapon's raised.


	42. Chapter 42

**EALDOR**

People scattered and screamed, grabbing children and diving into their houses.

There were a few men through, who grabbed make shift weapons and looked to Arthur.

His eyes flew around.

"Run, run with the women and children and take them back up the hills, they won't be able to follow you with the horses!" He bellowed, "Once they are in there they will be trapped, _go_!"

Arthur slammed a man on the back as the hammering horses only grew closer.

They had only a few moments.

Gwen dove into Huntih's house and pulled Arthur's sword from his back, she grabbed her own and ran out to stand at his side.

He took his sword from her and pushed her slightly after the fleeing women and children.

If they could make it up the back bank and away from the village they would have time to get into the forest and hide.

For although Morgana's army had circled the village to start with, they had had to ride down one path at the front of the village, the one that Percival, Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen and merlin had arrived down the morning before.

"Go." Arthur told Gwen, "Go with Hunith, see that the women and children are safe, take your dagger…"

"No." She shook her head.

The hooves only hammered harder as they grew closer.

"We haven't got time to argue." He stated, eyes pleading her to be safe, "Go, keep them all safe, please…"

She stared at him for a moment before kissing him forcefully.

He pushed her away gently, urging her to run.

"Keep yourself safe." She breathed and turned with Hunith, racing after the fleeing people.

The horses hammered harder, closer, and Arthur, Percival and Gwaine, as well as a couple of brave young men with swords, stood ready.

Arthur swallowed.

_Gwen had to live_.

That was all that mattered.

He looked to Gwaine who shrugged.

"We have no chance…" He grinned, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Arthur looked to Percival on his right.

The man towered over him but still smiled gently.

"Your enemies are my enemies."

Arthur nodded and looked forwards, bracing himself as they waited.

The horses and riders rode closer, nearing the entrance of the village now, down the hill in a cloud of screams and smoke.

Arthur swallowed.

He, Percival and Gwaine had not had time to change into their armour.

From her place atop a black horse at the top of the hill, Morgana sneered down at the scene.

The bandits rode closer to Arthur and his _pitiful_ army.

Merlin, still in the shadow of one of the huts, crouched down slowly to his knees and his hand lowered to the dirt.

"Facer el caer do ceo e da terra bágoa!"

The riders rode into the village, nearing Arthur and the men.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

His hand smashed down on the dirt.

The sky almost tore.

The ground shook and parts of buildings collapsed.

Shutters fell from houses and dust fell from ceilings as some caved in.

The horses that the bandits were on reared and threw them from their saddles.

Some of the riders had made it across the small bridge over the village and the wood that supported them erupted and they fell into the stream.

Horses neighed.

People shouted and shrieked.

The ground shook harder and it made the clouds blur overhead.

The force of it sent Arthur and his men to their feet.

The women and children running up the hill, scrambled and gripped on as mud and leaves fell down towards the village in a dry mud slide.

The ground shook and Gwen slipped, scrambling to her feet and standing at the top of the hill that was quickly falling apart.

As she slipped she slammed her new dagger given to her from Arthur into the dirt to stop herself from falling.

She gave a small grunt and pushed herself up, scrambling and spinning to look down at the village.

Her heart hammered.

Because the earth shook and the buildings caved, she couldn't see Arthur…

Gerard, having been thrown from his horse, spun around the see Morgana glaring down at them, face furious.

He was determined to prove himself.

He would _kill_ Arthur…

He saw that many of his bandits lay broken on the floor, or were scrambling, shouting and frightened by the shaking earth.

The world continued to shake and crack around Ealdor as Arthur used his sword to push himself up.

"Argh!" Gerard let out a bellow of anger, not running in a straight line as he hurled himself at Arthur.

The vibrating world meant it only took Arthur three swings to have him on his knees before him, his sword at his throat.

The world vibrated still.

Mordred's horse reared and spun, facing away from the village.

He did not think twice.

He galloped from the scene.

Holding his hands out to the sides in surrender, on his knees before King Arthur, Gerard looked to see Morgana sneer down at the scene and turn her horse, galloping away.

He looked back at Arthur in time to see the king sigh, out of breath as the world stopped spinning, to kick him further to the floor.

"_Go_!" He bellowed, "You mistress has gone, and never come back to this place!"

Gerard did not need telling twice, her turned and scrambled away from the village, not looking back.

Arthur knew he would not be coming back.

The world grew still again.

Merlin sunk, exhausted from his use of magic, to lie on the floor, his head towards Arthur.

Arthur threw his sword on the floor, put his hands on his knees and tried to get his breath back.

He glanced to see Merlin lying down, chest hammering as though he had run a thousand miles.

"It's alright Merlin, you just lie there…" Arthur gasped sarcastically with a wave of his hand, "We had it covered…"

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned towards where the voice had come from.

"What… oof!"

The force of his wife's body on his made him smile despite his breathlessness as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly off of the floor.

She hugged him tight and pressed her face into his neck, before pulling back to stare at him.

"Are you alright?" Her hands fluttered around him, "The ground was shaking… are you alright let me look at you..."

"I am fine." He caught her wrists and stared at her intently, a smile on his face.

"Thank goodness…." She breathed in relief and bent forwards, resting her forehead on his chest.

"It is a lucky thing I got you that dagger." He said and kissed her temple.

He chuckled and rubbed his back for a moment before she straightened up to stare at him.

She smiled and slid her arms slowly around his neck, elbows on his shoulders.

"In case you were wondering… I do have something to reciprocate your gift…" She breathed as she stretched up on her toes to whisper against his lips.

He grinned at her, "oh really?"

"Yes…" She giggled as his hands stroked her sides, pulling her in for a kiss.

Merlin pushed himself up with a groan, stretching and popping his back muscles as Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen's back and held her to his side.

He glared at Merlin for a moment before he turned with his wife to look at the devastation caused by the earth shaking.  
"What caused it?" Gwen asked.

Percival and Gwaine stared on as Arthur did.

The king shook his head.

"I don't know."

Merlin straightened and glanced to see his mother sending a warning look at him.

He sighed.

One day he wouldn't have to hide anymore.

_One day._


	43. Chapter 43

**EALDOR**

Gwen entered Huntih's cottage to look around it.

It was one of the few buildings that were still standing completely intact, and although dust had settled on the floor from the shaking ground and roof, it looked exactly the same.

Her husband entered behind her and moved to check that they had packed everything.

Their belongings and bags were set on the table that they had eaten dinner off of.

She swallowed and turned to face him.

"Arthur…" She started, building up the confidence to broach the conversation.

"Mmm?" He didn't look up.

She sighed and looked down at her hands, running them together and saying nothing.

The distant look in her eyes was something Arthur did not miss as he looked up to stare at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and the worry in his eyes only grew from over protectiveness, "Do I need..."

"Arthur." She sighed again and stared at him, letting her eyes close for a moment as she swallowed, "I am not you know."

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking around the table towards her as she met him half way, hands folded in front of her.

"I'm not…" Her voice caught and she swallowed to stop it happening again, her gaze down and his eyes boring into the top of her head, "I am not expecting a child."

He stiffened.

She swallowed again, staring up at him now.

"That is what you thought isn't it… that is what you have been thinking, why would have been so protective and careful, even before what happened with Morgana and the bandits…"

He straightened and looked away, his voice and jaw tight.

"I just thought; with you missing your monthly course that…"  
She shook her head sadly and tears pricked in the corners of her eyes.

"I am late, it is true… but there has been no sickness, no other sign… I am more tired than usual, but it is down to the journey I am sure… we would not know for weeks even if I am…"

He sighed sadly and looked down, feeling awful for allowing himself to hope, when he knew that much the disappointment of each passing month hurt her as much as it hurt him.

Once again a child had not been conceived.

Guinevere saw his expression and it broke her heart.

"Oh I am sorry my love." She reached up to stroke his cheek and he immediately wrapped her in his arms, safe against his chest.

Her head rested over his heart and her arms moved to hug herself to him around his middle.

"No," He murmured, resting his chin on top of her head, "I am sorry for jumping to conclusions, for taking it upon myself to think…"

"No." She told him, her voice cracking and her eyes blinking away tears that stung her eyes, her cheek rested over his heart.

"You had hope… hope that I would conceive… that is all I ever want you to have… what we need to keep…"

"Are you guys ready?"

Merlin's voice made Gwen pull away as the young warlock stuck his head around the door to grin at them.

He saw Gwen pull out of Arthurs embrace and wipe her eyes hurriedly, turning her back and taking a deep breath.

Arthur glared at her Merlin and his jaw flexed.

"Give us a minute Merlin."

"Of course." Merlin apologised and swallowed, shutting the door on his way out.

Arthur sighed and walked up behind his wife, putting his hands on the tops of her arms.

"My love…"

"We should go." She murmured and pulled away.

She didn't even glance at him as she turned and picked up two of their bags and exited the cottage.

Arthur watched her go with a sigh.

His sadness simmered under his anger, which made him smack his hand down on the table and close his eyes tight as his fingertips pressed into the wood.

He drew in a sad and stuttering hiss through his teeth.

Once again a child had not been conceived.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Sat atop his horse, Mordred stopped his galloping and turned in his saddle, looking back at the miles he had covered since Ealdor, pushing his horse hard.

He straightened when he saw the hoof prints in the dirt that his horse had made, creating a trail that would lead anyone who wanted to find him straight to him.

He lifted his hand to hover over the path at his side.

His eyes flashed gold.

"limpar as minas pegadas."

The hoof prints disappeared one by one, lifting from the dirt and clearing the trail that had been made.

Mordred straightened and turned his saddle away from Ealdor and started to ride again.

No one would be able to follow or find him.

He turned his back on what had happened there.

**EALDOR**

"When we return to Camelot I shall have Merlin and some of my men bring money and a set of workers to help you rebuild your village."

Arthur's declaration received may applause, 'thank you's' and people murmuring to one another.

Merlin grinned at the king.

"Does that mean that I get a day off to come back and visit?" He lifted one eyebrow.

Gwen smiled slightly to herself as she stroked her horse's neck.

Arthur turned to face Merlin from where he had been addressing the crowd of villagers.

The young warlock was stood just behind him by his own horse.

"Of course." Arthur said, "If you have finished all my chores for you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and patted his horse's neck again.

Arthur walked over to Hunith who curtsied.

"Thank you Sire."

"It is my pleasure." He smiled, "And thank you, for allowing us into your home for the night… I am sorry that we brought this upon you."

"You have no need to apologise." Hunith said.

Arthur smiled and touched her shoulder gratefully, before he moved to the side and allowed Gwen and Hunith to hug warmly.

She pushed all that she felt from her conversation with Arthur down inside of her.

"Look after yourself." Hunith said quietly, "my lady."

"_Gwen_." Guinevere corrected firmly but smiled, "And you too."

Hunith smiled and released her, before the king and queen walked to their horses, bidding farewell to the group of villagers watching.

As they moved away Merlin stepped towards his mother and hugged her tightly.

She closed her eyes against tears and smiled, pulling back to touch his cheek.

"Be careful Merlin." She said firmly, in a low voice.

He nodded, "I will."

She clasped him back in a firm hug.

She never knew when she would see him again…

But one day when his gifts were able to be accepted, then she would perhaps move to Camelot to see him in all his glory… perhaps advisor to the king…

It was just a dream…

Hunith smiled and folded her hands in front of her as her son turned and mounted his horse as Arthur, Gwaine and Percival, back in their gleaming chainmail, mounted their steeds as well.

Merlin grinned at Gwen who smiled back, before Arthur, with one last nod of his head, turned and lead them from the village.

Hunith stared after them.

She knew she would miss her son.

She would miss the man he had become, and the respected individual she knew he would grow into… forging a kingdom at the side of Arthur and Gwen.

One day his gifts would be known.

But until that day came he had to keep his talents hidden.

It was better for everyone that way.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Morgana stormed around, her eyes piercing.

"Mordred?" She shouted, "Mordred?"

She had seen him leave the battle scene.

She led her white stallion, holding its reigns as she walked along the muddy path.

There, in front of her, clear as the day light around her in the mud, hoof prints led away from Ealdor and deeper into the forest.

As she stood and made to walk and follow them though, one by one they disappeared, evaporating from the mud and leaving her no way to follow.

"No." She gasped and her eyes flew around.

"No!"

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Riding over the rise to look at the towering citadel that was Carleon, the sun seemed to shine even brighter on the five people on horseback.

They sat on their horses for a moment at the edge of the forest on the hill, looking down at it, the crystal blue banners visible even from their great distance.

Arthur glanced at his wife who was staring at the top of her saddle; some loose curls falling away from the braid at the back of her neck, floating around her head in the soft breeze.

"We should eat here." Arthur declared and turned his face away, looking back to Percival, Gwaine and Merlin.

Gwen glanced at him and swallowed.

"Good." Gwaine said as he swung down from his saddle, "Lunch."

Percival dismounted as Merlin did, who immediately pulled a blanket and a basket and nag of food form his saddle.

He watched as he lay the things out and Percival and Gwaine led their three horses away, as Arthur moved to help Gwen down but she dismounted, glancing at him.

He stared at her and sighed, looking at the floor for a moment.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, "Sorry Arthur I…"

"My love…" He started.

"I don't want to talk about it." She put her hand on her horses neck and stared at him.

"Please."

His mouth was a grim line but he nodded, cupping her face with his hand and kissing her forehead.

She smiled sadly and took his hand, kissing the inside of his palm and allowing herself to be dragged towards where Merlin and the others were sitting.

Arthur's thumb moving over the inside of her wrist in a soft caress made her heart feel lighter.

The sun shone on them and seemed to cast a loving glow around them.

Soon they would be in Carleon.

Their adventure was far from over.


	44. Episode 5 - A king scorned

CARLEON CASTLE

Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, Percival and Gwaine rode through the cheering crowds into Carleon's courtyard.

Blue flags were waved and something similar to rice was thrown as way of celebrations.

Arthur looked to his queen who was smiling at the people.

She caught his eye and turned her radiant smile on him.

He grinned, "There has not been a peace talk like this between Camelot, Odin's kingdom and Carleon in anyone of these people's lifetimes."

His eyes flitted over the cheering people as they entered the courtyard and the crowds only grew.

"There will not be another in our lifetime."

Gwen smiled at him warmly, "I am very proud of you."

He smiled at her but his eyes turned forwards, the way they were going, as they rode further into the courtyard and stopped their horses.

Servants rushed to hold the reigns and wait to take them to the stables.

Arthur and his knights dismounted as Melvin did, as Arthur turned to help his wife down, taking her hand and walking with her to stand at the base of the steps.

Queen Annis of Carleon stood on the stairs and smiled slightly, the most she ever did, as Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon, two of their knights, and his prized fool, bowed before her.

"Why so formal?" She smiled and walked down the steps to extend her hand.

"This is a time of peace and prosperity for our kingdoms Arthur, and you are a trusted ally."

Her words made Arthur smile as he bent over her hand to kiss it once, before shaking it firmly.

She smiled and turned to Guinevere at his side.

"Forgive my attire your majesty." Gwen gestured to her breeches and fitted red riding shirt.

Annis laughed, "I was a young queen once, believe me, if could get away with being so young again I would."

At that she took Gwen's hands and squeezed them, before they both laughed and hugged,

Arthur watched softly.

Over her years as queen Gwen had seen Annis at most occasions throughout their kingdoms and Camelot's alliances with Carleon were only growing.

It was why tie was imperative, in their war against Morganaand Evil, that they gained the trust of Odin and the support of his lands.

Over the years, queen Annis had been impressed with QueenGuinevere's poise and regal air, and her ability to be fair and kind hearted.

She was viewed by the older queen to be a worthy bride of the once headstrong young Pendragon, they made a fine pair, and their kingdom was far better for it.

Annis and Gwen had a simple understood friendship, one that was stronger than that of formality between queens, one that was clear and unchallenged by everyone.

When they pulled away Annis turned slightly and gestured behind her to the stairs.

Stood on them was a young woman with black hair and piecing blue eyes.

Her skin was almost translucent, pale white…

Her beauty was marvelled at by many, but to Arthur, she was nothing more than a woman in _his_ Guinevere's shadow.

He pushed such thoughts from his mind.

"May I introduce Princess Alys, Odin's daughter andrepresentative as he was unable to make these meetings?" Queen Annis gestured to the woman.

Arthur stiffened at her words.

His rift with Odin was supposed to be healed by the peace talks…

Was Odin really such a coward that he would send his daughter to sign a peace treaty instead of him,

Merlin narrowed his eyes as he watched Arthur bend over theprincess's hand and kiss the back of it.

He thought and wondered the same judge on Odin's character as Gwen and Arthur did.

"Princess Alys." Arthur straightened, "I am honoured that you come in the place of your father to sign and alliance with my kingdom, as you do with that of Carleon."

Alys's mouth turned up at the corner of her mouth in a repressed smirk but said nothing besides one word.

"Indeed."

He turned slightly to the side, "My wife, Queen Guinevere."

Gwen smiled and extended her hand.

"Ah." Alys did not hide her smirk this time, and made no move to take Gwen's hand, "The former serving maid."

Her eyes snapped down to Gwen's still outstretched hand as though it was covered in mud, as though there was no force on the earth they stood on that would make her, a born princess, to touch her hand.

Gwen stiffened and swallowed slightly at the lump that immediately formed in her throat.

Years as queen and her insecurities as to her background had been all but buried…

But now, faced with a princess of pure blood, and one she knew that she personally had no taste for…

She felt very small.

She pushed it away.

She was a queen, and one respected by other queens… a friend to queen Annis.

Gwen dropped her hand and folded it in front of her.

Arthur looked to Annis who sighed slightly, her regal tone maintained.

"I shall have my maid Norma show you to you rooms, I am sure you would like to rest before dinner." Annis gestured to a young girl with white blonde hair.

"Yes." Alys spoke and stared down at Gwen from her place on a higher step, "She has been serving me with the rest of my maids until your arrival, although I permitted Annis to lend her to you… not that you should need any help, consideringyour background."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the princes sand smallmurmurings went through the nearby crowd, those who were close enough to heart.

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly and Percival and Gwaineexchanged glances.

Gwen stiffened, her eyes flashing to the young girl Norma, whose head was bowed.

She would never have spoken about Tanya, back in Camelot, that way, or indeed anywhere…

Servants were still people.

She was sure she would have had that notion even if she had not been born a servant.

"Indeed." She smiled at Norma who did as much timidly back.

Annis smiled and straightened; proud of the young queen's resolve.

"Dinner will start at sundown."

As they made their way into the castle Gwen took Arthurs arm.

She wouldn't let anyone see how much the sneering princess's words had hurt her…

Especially not him.

_Her _Arthur.

Merlin followed and Gwaine and Percival were taken to the armoury with some of the knights, chatting as they went.

Annis went with her servants to her chambers and Norma followed the Camelot three.

Alys stared after them.

Her sneer could have frozen a lake.


	45. Chapter 45

**CARLEON – ARTHUR AND GWEN'S ROOM **

"I trust that everything is to your satisfaction your majesties." Norma curtsied by the wardrobe, after hanging up Gwen's gowns inside of it.  
Merlin and Arthur stood at the long table, the former having stoked up a fire and earned a grateful smile from Norma.

The king was unpacking papers and council notes to discuss at the peace talks the following morning after the feast.

With the new sun would come a new dawn for Camelot and its alliances.

It would be stronger than ever…

Or so they all thought.

Gwen sighed, tired from the journey, more tired than she had felt in a while…

"Thank you Norma." She smiled warmly at her, "That will be all."

Norma curtsied and walked to the door.

"I shall be back to help you dress my lady, before the banquet."

"Thank you." Gwen smiled at her and shut the door after her.

Merlin and Arthur talked quietly, their voices a low hum as she walked to the bed.

Arthur looked up as she removed her boots ad crawled across the large blue coverlet that covered the thick mattress.

The carved mahogany four posted bed was not dissimilar to the one they shared at home.

He straightened away from unpacking the things from their saddle bags with merlin, to watch as she lay down, stretching and folding her arms beneath her head under a thick pillow.

He smiled to himself, watching as her back rose and fell gently through her fitted red riding shirt.

"Go see that Gwaine and Percival are alright." Arthur said to his manservant and friend.

With one glance Merlin saw where Arthur's eyes were.

The loving haze over his eyes made Merlin smile to himself.

"Of course."

He turned and left the room swiftly, stopping half way out of the door to see Arthur straighten fully away from the table and turn towards where his wife was laying, close to sleep.

He sat, despite his heavy chain mail, on the edge of the bed facing the headboard of the bed, about half way down.

His wife mumbled something in coherent and rolled onto her back rubbing her eyes and staring up at him.

"Don't smile at how tired I am." She nudged him with her knee, "I am not used to all this travelling…"

He rubbed her hip softly, "Sorry."

He stared at the mattress at her side and she lifted her hand up to push some of his hair off of his forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a low voice.

His jaw flexed and he sighed shortly, looking away from her.

"I should have said something to Alys." He stated.

"Ah…." Gwen sighed and rested her hand on his cheek.

Arthur seethed for a moment.

He had repressed his feelings over the incident for the sake of being polite, for he knew how Gwen would have reacted to him diving in…

He could see it in her eyes now.

"I can't believe she spoke to you like that." He stated.

"I know." Gwen sighed, "But I am pleased that you let it pass. If she is a bully like her father then the best thing to do is let it pass and pretend that it doesn't bother us…."

"Pretend?" His eyes snapped to look at her in acute concern.

"Sorry?" She mumbled, tired and not wanting to dwell on Alys any more than she had to.

"You said pretend, so it _does_ bother you…"

"Not nearly as much as it did when we first married." She stroked his arm through his chain mail where she remained laying on her back staring up at him, "Don't think on it Arthur…"

"I should have said something." He muttered.

"But you didn't because you know that peace is more important than how I feel about Alys and how she feels about me." She told him.

"Nothing is more important than how you feel." Arthur stated.

She smiled slightly and took his hand in his, pulling it to her lips to kiss his palm.

"It is sweet that you think so…" She breathed.

He sighed and moved the hand she held to cup her cheek softly, his other supporting his weight where he sat on the edge of the bed, his hip touching hers, palm pressing into the mattress on the other side of her hip.

"But promise me Arthur that you won't cause friction between us and Alys over her ignorant behaviour towards me. We learnt long ago that not everything will understand…" She breathed, "We just…"  
"we just have to hold our heads high and know how we feel about one another. I know."

She yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes.

He stroked her shoulder.

She moved her hands to set them either side of her head on her pillow and stared up at him.

"So promise me that you own thunder the peace talks by being protective. And in return I will promise not to let her words get to me."

He smiled softly to himself, his love for her growing even more.

Every time he breathed he was sure he fell more and more in love with her.

He lifted a stray curl away from her cheek and ran his knuckles down her soft cheek.  
He stood off of the bed and rested his hands on the mattress, careful not to jostle her weight as he bent over her and kissed her temple.

"I love you." He murmured.

She stirred but did not wake, hugging the pillow even closer to her as she slept.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

His lips lingered and his heart ached out of love, before he stood and walked back to examining his papers.

Gwen continued to sleep.

_His Guinevere_.

Both of them remained oblivious, such was their love for the other, as to the dark forces that were at work.

For peace was more often than not a smoke screen, for a person's true wants.

**CARLEON CASTLE CORRIDOR**

Merlin exited the room and stood in front of the door.

He was about to turn right to where he thought the knights chambers were, when he heard voices to his left.

He turned and his eyes narrowed.

At the end of the corridor, nearly out of sight around the corner, Norma the servant was stood in a curtsey before Princess Alys.

Alys sneered and lifted one hand, dropping a brown bag of money onto the floor in front of Norma.

The serving girl trembled under her frosty sneer as she picked up the money.

"Thank you my lady." Her whispering voice trembled.

"The rest when my father has what he wants." Alys stated coldly.

Norma swallowed, still quivering, her eyes down.

"of course my lady…"

"She is closer to your equal than she is to mine." Alys snapped and stepped closer to Norma.

Merlin straightened and slunk slightly into the shadows of the pillars, still watching.

_Gwen_?

Was Alys talking about Gwen?

Alys sneered harder at Norma, "And Camelot is most _definitely_ not my father's kingdoms equal… Annis seems to have forgotten that."

Norma swallowed, "I have no interest in politics my lady... I do only as you tell me…"

"I do not _care_ what interests you." Alys snapped at her, "Queen Annis gave you to serve me for my visit, regardless of whether in my charade I have given you to the _wench_ Queen."

Merlin stiffened.

So Alys _was_ talking about Gwen.

But what did she mean, '_when my father had got what he wants_?'

He watched as Normal trembled and swallowed.

"Indeed my lady."

"Tonight at the celebrations, do _not_ make me regret involving you… or I shall have to find you a replacement, whether you be my servant or not."

With her last cold remark Alys sneered and turned around, sweeping from sight, head held pale, cold and high.

Merlin watched as Norma trembled and hurried away, pale and shaking.

Merlin straightened and moved back into the shadows.


	46. Chapter 46

**CARLEON – ARTHUR AND GWEN'S ROOM **

"I saw Princess Alys giving money to Norma."

Merlin stood at the side of the long wooden table in the guest room that Arthur and Gwen had been gifted by Queen Annis.

Arthur was stood just in front of him at the head of the table, fastening his gauntlets around his wrist.

Merlin held the other and was watching him intently.

Arthur looked at him with a sigh.

"You heard Queen Annis, Norma is her maid, she gave her to Alys to tend to her in the time before we arrived, perhaps she was paying her for her services…"

"No it was more than that." Merlin insisted, shaking his head slightly, "Norma was frightened…"

Arthur sighed again and took the other gauntlet from Merlin's hands, moving to secure it around his wrist.

"Although Alys is extremely like her late mother in beauty she has her father's temper… I have only met her a few times but know she can be as cold as Odin… Norma's behaviour is not unnatural…"

"But it wasn't so much what she was doing as what she was saying…" Merlin lifted Arthur's sword off of the table and held it balanced on the flats of palms while Arthur pulled on his gloves.

"She was saying something about when her father got what he wanted…"

"Odin?" Arthur asked, eyes lifting for a moment to glance at his manservant and friend.

Merlin stared at him, his voice low and cryptic.

"It is a bit strange of her to mention her father getting something he wants when he hasn't even bothered to come in person here, to the peace talks, don't you think?"

Arthur glanced at him again before sighing shortly and looking down as he pulled his second glove on and fixed he metal buckle atop it.

"It has long not been a secret as to the relationship between myself and Odin." Arthur stated, eyes down, "I long thought, as everyone did, that there would be war between our kingdoms before there was peace, which is why _nothing_ can destroy these talks…"

His eyes flashed a warning to merlin before he picked his belt off of the table and tied it around his middle.

Merlin was not finished, his eyes narrowed.

"But then why would he even _pretend_ to want peace at these talks, I mean why would he send his daughter in his place?"

"I can't know Odin's mind." Arthur stated.

Merlin simply stared.

After a moment Arthur sighed, knowing that Merlin wanted him to continue.

"Odin knows that without his signature Camelot and Carleon would still sign for peace, leaving him as the minority… he is a selfish man, he would not risk his own kingdom's safety to hurt me." Arthur's voice was low, "He knows he is better in a peace agreement that he does not want, than without one."

Merlin straightened and stared at him.

"But that does not explain why Alys would talk to Norma about Gwen?"

At this Arthur lifted his eyes quickly, staring at Merlin.

"Guinevere?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur shifted and stared at him.

"Well what did she say?"

Merlin stared at him back.

"She said something about Gwen being nearer to Norma's equal, as a servant, than hers as a princess…" His voice remained even although he saw outrage ripple behind Arthur's eyes.

After a moment off stiffness Arthur took his sword from Merlin and sheathed it at his side.

His voice was low.

"As much as I wish it were so, her comments stem from ignorance, nothing more dangerous…"

"But what if she is capable of doing something more dangerous?" Merlin pressed, stepping closer. "What if her comments… what if she is _paying_ Norma to do something… what if she is going to do something to damage the peace talks that you know Odin really doesn't want… you said yourself that you can't know his mind, that you can only guess why he has sent Alys in his place... if something were to happen to damage the peace talks Odin would be blameless as he is not here…"

Arthur straightened and Merlin reached for his cape, staring at Arthur as he held it in his hands.

After a moment the king sighed gravely.

"Thank you for telling me what you heard Merlin, you are a true friend."

"Will you tell Gwen?" Merlin pressed, "That Alys was talking about her in such a way…"

Arthur stayed still while Merlin straightened his cloak and fastening it around him.

"I will, after dinner." He said somewhat stiffly, "If Alys's performance on the stairs when we arrived is anything to go by she will do her father proud tonight towards my wife… I don't want Guinevere feeling anymore judged than she no doubt does already."

"Has she said anything?" merlin moved to shut the curtains.

"Not in so many words." Arthur was saying.

Something outside caught Merlin's eye.

Down in the courtyard below, he could see Norma pulling a hood over her head as she hurried through the moonlight towards the gates and out of the city.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and moved to say something to Arthur over his shoulder when the door from the adjoining room opened and Gwen swept in, hands folded in front of her, crimson and gold gown glittering in the candle light.

Arthur immediately took her hands and smiled, bending to kiss her cheek softly.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled as they pulled apart.

Merlin turned to face them fully, his eyes narrowing as Arthur continued.

"Where is Norma?"

"She helped me dress," Gwen explained, "But she asked to excuse herself to go home and see her family before she returns to wait on me at the feast."

Arthur nodded without noticing Merlin stiffen.

Alys's prejudice towards his wife was unwanted but not unexpected.

He would protect Gwen from prejudice, from _everything_, as far as he could.

Peace had to come before everything… he couldn't do anything to hinder their moves to reach a peace agreement between Carleon, Camelot and Odin.

He knew that Guinevere would not want him taking issue with Alys if it hindered Camelot's future…

And besides, he wanted to believe that his wife could handle herself.

She was stronger than she looked.

He took her arm gently and turned towards the door.

"Shall we?"

She smiled at him and they left the room.

With one last glance out of the window, and mastering his steely expression, Merlin followed.

**CARLEON'S FOREST**

"Two drops of this in 'queen' Guinevere's drink will start a slow and painful demise, time enough for them to find a remedy…" A deep voice sneered at Norma from his place on his horse.

The mist swirled around the icy forest and Norma stood in between his horse and another knight's, taking he bottle form the man's hand.

He grabbed her wrist and she gasped, staring up at his wizened, hateful, cold and scarred face.

He sneered and gripped her wrist tighter.

"You must administer the whole bottle… I don't have long, the queen must die and the peace talks with her before the night is out, do I _make_ myself clear… Arthur and Annis may believe I want peace but I will have my revenge… on Arthur, for what he did to my son, through his _queen_… once she dies Camelot will be mine to _crush_… and to do that I need Annis _not_ to be linked through peace with him…"

He pushed Norma away roughly and she swallowed, using her shaking hands to drop the bottle of poison in her apron pocket.

"My lord." Her voice quivered as she curtsied.

The man sneered down at her, the other knight saying nothing.

"I trust that my daughter has already explained what happens if you fail, if Queen Guinevere lives and the peace talks between the kingdoms go ahead… I will not have got what I want… and you _really_ don't want to find out what I will do if I do not get that."

Norma swallowed.

"Of course."

After a moment she turned and rushed away, knowing that she should not wait any longer.

Tears of fright and hatred at herself burned her eyes as she scampered back to Camelot.

Odin sneered after her.


	47. Chapter 47

**CARLEON BANQUETING HALL **

The banquet was loud and bustling.

Percival and Gwaine had fallen well into the party mood with the rest of the knights, sat slightly down from the top table, sharing around flagons of wine, ale and plates of food.

Merlin and the other servants milled around.

The young warlock sometimes wondered whether it was his position, being so close to Arthur and Gwen, and being able to mingle around the party without being noticed, that allowed him to be so good at finding out information.

Being a servant meant standing there with your mouth shut and your ears open.

It was something that Merlin Gwen knew very well.

It was something that Merlin knew made Gwen a brilliant queen.

He was wondering around with a tray of herb crusted caper, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Norma slipped in through the small door that led out of a back passage and outside… the serving maid petitioned to aid and serve Gwen for the time of her visit by Queen Annis, who had previously been attending Princess Alys.

Merlin watched as she swept her hair back from her face, before picking up a tray, walking around with a swallow as she tried to scramble for something in her pocket.

Merlin walked towards her.

She spun to face him just as she pulled something from her pocket.

The trays clashed together and they fell to the floor.

What Norma had pulled form her apron pocket dropped to the floor in the mess and it rolled to Merlin, who trapped it under his foot and out of sight.

Norma's eyes snapped around worriedly for it as everything fell to the floor.

The massive crash that ensued made the heads of a lot of people snap up.

Gwen smiled softly at Merlin.

Queen Annis's face was regal.

Princess Alys sneered, drinking more wine.

Arthur shot Merlin a look, immediately assuming that it was his fault.

He wouldn't have the alliance of peace between Camelot, Carleon and Odin's kingdom being ruined by merlin being useless.

Merlin crouched and hurriedly helped her pick up the trays and fallen goblets.

He noticed that her eyes still frantically looked around for the small bottle that he had trapped under his foot…

The small bottle that she had been trying to discretely lift from her apron pocket…

It was cold; Merlin could feel it through the sole of his boot.

It was cold like her hands were, when they had brushed on the trays as they packed things up.

She had come from outside.

Merlin watched her carefully as they stood, before he turned towards the top tables.

Arthur glared at him, and Annis's face was expectant.

"Sorry for the disturbance your majesties." Merlin bowed, nodding his head and picking up his fallen tray.

"It won't happen again."

Arthur's jaw flexed, "forgive Merlin, he is simple..."

"I am sure he meant no harm." Gwen defended, leaning forwards slightly to look at Annis.

Princess Alys saw her opportunity.

She turned the smile that many found attractive and superior eyes on Guinevere.

"Oh course he did not," Her attempt at covering her patronisation with friendship was barely successful.

"I believe _Gwen_, Annis, after all," She sneered slightly, "Who knows the mind of a servant better than a queen who was one for so long."

Guinevere stiffened, as did Arthur.

Merlin straightened.

A hushed silence fell over the festivities and Queen Annis stared at the young princess, who continued her torment.

"What insight you must have at banquets Gwen," Alys sneered her name, "Tell me, how different do celebrations look, sat above the salt now, or even _sat... _a thing you had only previously _dreamed_ of..."

Annis was about to cut the young princess when Gwen swallowed.

She did not need anyone to fight her own battles, even though the eyes and sneer of the princess, as well as her taunts, were the personification of what she _knew_ many nobles thought of her... even after three years as queen.

"Excuse me Annis." Guinevere stood, forcing herself not to shake and the tears not to form in her eyes.

The pit of her stomach tore in half, one burning with humiliation, the other with anger at feeling that way.

"I am feeling unwell, I think I may retire."

Annis smiled sadly, "Of course."

She felt nothing short of appalled and angered at the young princesses behaviour, but she knew for the moment she should do nothing, and see how the strong Camelot queen conducted herself.

She wanted to be sure that the peace talks would not be hindered, for she suspected, as Arthur did, that Odin had sent his spiteful daughter in his place for her to behave such as this, to try and throw off Gwen and Arthur from signing the treaty.

Arthur made to stand out of respect but his wife had already turned swept gracefully but purposely from the room.

"Guinevere..." He made to follow but Annis caught his arm, pulling him back to his seat.

He stared at her and she motioned with her hand for the festivities to continue.

Soon the room was chatting again.

Alys smiled and sneered into her wine as she drank a sip.

"Let her calm down, Arthur." Annis said in a tone that could scold and soothe at the same time.

Defeated, and stomach churning out of anger at the princess's behaviour, frustration over the feeling that he could do nothing without hindering the peace talks that they so wanted, and hurt at seeing his beautiful and strong queen upset by the simpering form that was Princess Alys…

Arthur ground his teeth together.

He leant back in his chair and raised his goblet, his eyes meeting Merlin's as the servant tried to display his concern for Gwen, but his comfort that everything would be alright in the same gaze.

Arthur felt that his hands were tied.

If they had been in their own kingdom, at their own celebrations, he would have said something by now to the Princess.

He knew that Annis was well aware that he wanted to defend his queen over such insults, but they both knew, as Guinevere did, the importance of the peace talks and the signing.

Like her or not it was Alys who was going to sign for her kingdom in the place of her father...

Arthur knew that Guinevere would not want her feelings or her relationship with the princess to hinder the safety of Camelot's future.


	48. Chapter 48

**THE GREAT HALL**

Alys immediately stood when Gwen left the room after sneering over her goblet.

She stood and bid a cold yet polite goodbye to Annis and strode around the table, not glancing back at Arthur.

Arthur saw him her expression what she was going to do and immediately stood.

Annis did the same and followed the king as they wormed their way through the bowing courtiers to follow Alys.

**THE CORRIDORS**

Gwen had to take deep breaths to stop the flurry of un-queenly thoughts that were streaming through her brain leaving her lips.

Tears burned her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

They were here to achieve peace, and she wouldn't make the rift any greater between herself and the princess even wider…

But footsteps behind her on the stone made her stop.

"The servants quarters are that way."

Alys's sneering voice made Gwen bit her lower lip to stop herself from snapping something, as she straightened and turned to face the ice princess.

Alys feigned shock, "Oh sorry _Gwen_, it is you, I thought it was some scullery maid…"

Gwen narrowed her eyes and straightened, fisting her hands at her side and staring dead at Alys.

Her unwavering stare made part of the Princess shy away.

"I am not ashamed to have been born a servant." Gwen stated, "I am _proud_ to have been brought up by a loving family who taught me the true worth of the world… to have done a hard day's work and to have earned just reward."

Alys laughed at her and it burned within Gwen.

The Princesses voice was sharp like broken glass, "Oh yes, I agree that you have earned a just reward in marrying Arthur… how the small have _risen_…"  
"I am _proud_ to have been brought up by a father who appreciated goodness and taught me that respect is _earned_ Alys." Gwen stated and walked towards her slightly, holding the hem of her fine gown so she would not step on it.

She swept towards her and it made Alys straighten.

The queen was slightly smaller than her but she glared into her eyes with an almost sense of pity.

"Respect cannot be bought with blood or money."

Gwen's words hung between for the moment and Alys seethed internally, mortified and embarrassed that she was feeling so small under the queens gaze.

"How _dare_ you." She hissed at her, "I am a princess, you are a maid…"

"No." Gwen stepped slightly closer, "I am a _queen_. And you will _earn_ my respect before I give it to you, as I intend to earn your respect."

Footsteps behind Alys made the Princess turn to see Annis and Arthur appear at the end of the corridor, Norma and Merlin behind them.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur demanded, walking past Alys to his wife, taking her hands in his.

She nodded and cast a glance at Alys who straightened, looking coldly embarrassed.

"I will retire for the evening." She declared and swept past Annis, ducking her head respectifully without a backward glance at Arthur and Gwen.

Merlin smirked to himself at seeing how riled Gwen had gotten her.

Norma swallowed and scuttled after her.

_She had failed to poison the queen._

_What should she do?_

_Should she try and save her own life from the princess and king Odin by showing initiative…_

_Surely they would not mind how Guinevere met her end as long as it happened…_

Her throat went tight.

_She didn't want to be a part of this._

_She never had._

_But they were above her in station… how could she refuse?_

Merlin watched as Annis walked towards Arthur and Gwen once Alys and Norma had left.

Arthur turned to his wife.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Arthur I am fine." She put a hand on his chest to soothe his protectiveness, "I am glad that some things were finally shared."

Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good."

"And thank you," Gwen looked up into his eyes, "for letting me defend myself, and not cutting and speaking across me as though I was incapable… I just did not want to make a show in front of everyone…"

Arthur sighed and looked down at their joined hands.

"It was harder than it should have been, to sit there and say nothing, to take my cue from you." He admitted.

Gwen smiled and stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "I know my darling."

Annis smiled, "I knew that you were too strong to say nothing… I shall see you both in the morning. Get some sleep."

Her pointed parting shot and small smirk made Gwen flush and Arthur straighten.

Annis laughed lightly at their expressions, as though they did not know that their love for one another was that obvious.

Merlin was used to having to deal with it, and from where he was stood he smirked to himself.

Although in his head he was buzzing with thoughts over Norma and what was _really_ going on…

He could almost understand why Arthur had not wanted to speak across Gwen and defend her…

Camelot and peace was important, especially if Alys was moving, or Odin was using her and Norma to try and break the peace that as being built.

Merlin was sure more than ever that something was going on.

Something cold, close to worry, had settled in the base of his stomach.

He wanted to finish Arthur's chores and set about examining the liquid…

His knowledge of such things was not as vast as Gaius's… but Gaius was in Camelot, and it was not as though Merlin had learnt _nothing _running around doing errands for him for years.

The bottle he had lifted after Norma had dropped it form her apron weighted heavy in his pocket.

Annis walked away towards her chambers and Arthur turned back to his wife.

She took his hand and grinned at him, stretching up to kiss his jaw.

"Well if we have to make time for some sleep…" She whispered in his ear.

He chuckled, proud of her strength, and allowed her to lead him into their guest chamber.

Arthur's body language firmly told Merlin that he wanted to be alone with his wife as they slipped inside the room and the bolt dropped.

Merlin had taken his opportunity to leave them for the night.

He stood for a moment, eyes narrowed, mind whirring.

He muttered under his breath, eyes scanning round.

This would have been so much easier if he was in Camelot.

He could have just taken it to Gaius…

But then if they were in Camelot it would be Tanya who was serving Gwen not Norma…

Merlin bit his lip and looked around, lifting the bottle of liquid form his pocket and holding it in his hand.

He looked down at it before up and around the castle again.

He needed to research the liquid.

_The archives, the library…_

He nodded his head.

Merlin strode in the opposite direction to the way the maids had gone.

**CARLEON – ARTHUR AND GWEN'S CHAMBERS**

"Gwen… Guinevere…" Arthur's breathing was heavy as he fought to speak around his wife's lips as she hungrily kissed him.

This was one of the incredibly rare moments when she was locked in the throes of passion and he was not, when he was completely serious and she was not.

He was laying over her on their bed, her hair lying on the cream pillow around her, stark against that and her night dress.

Her breathing was as deep and ragged as stomach pressed on hers pleasurably.

He was holding his body weight so she felt his structure, but not his weight, arms bent at the elbows and resting to the mattress against her sides.

One hand moved, so he was holding his weight on one arm, to rest his broad hand over her waist and silk nightdress.

Her hands held his face, fingers pulling gently at his hair as she craned her neck to reach his lips.

"Guinevere… Guinevere…" He turned his head slightly, reaching his hand from her waist to grip the top of the headboard as she kissed his collarbone and chest.

Her hands moved to run her nails down his back.

"Mmm?" She murmured, breathing heavy.

"Guinevere I…" He gave a small grunt as her hands crept lower and moved to the planes of his stomach.

"I need to tell you something…" He gasped.

"_Now_?"

The surprise in her voice was there but quiet under the weight of her ever increasing passion.

He normally hated talking during their time together.

"yes…" He gasped slightly and snapped his hand from the headboard to rest on the mattress again, supporting his weight as he stared at her.

"Because it might change your mind about… about _this_."

His words shocked her so much that she pulled away from kissing him to lean back on the mattress fully, her hands on his chest, under the shelter of his body, to stare at him.

"Arthur?" She whispered.

He swallowed, still breathing heavy.

"I was going to tell you before dinner…. But I didn't know how you would react to Alys, and I had promised not to interfere so…" He trailed away and sighed, clogging his eyes for a moment.

Her chest still hammered with passion but she stared at him patiently, although the intrigue and wonder in her eyes made him swallow.

He moved from hovering over her, lying on his side as he wrapped one arm around her waist so she rolled onto her side to face him.

He pushed himself up onto one arm as she rested her hands on his chest, his other hand resting on her waist.

He sighed and his voice remained low.

"Alys's words… I don't think they were hollow…"

She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he stiffened, looking down at his hand on her waist.

He said nothing.

She put one hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"_Arthur_?"

He stared at her and swallowed, "Merlin heard Alys talking to Norma about you… something about you not being her equal that Norma had to make sure _Odin_ got what he wanted…"

Gwen narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Arthur shook his head gravely and wrapped her in his arms again, drawing her to his chest.

He kissed her temple and rested her cheek there.

"I don't know."

She sighed and looked up at him, kissing his jaw.

"I love you, you know…" She whispered.

He held her to him and blew out the candle on the side of the bed.

His lips found hers in the darkness.

"I love you too Guinevere… so much."


	49. Chapter 49

**CARLEON – THE ARCHIVES**

Merlin sat at a long wooden table, books spread and piled in front of him.

The bottle that he had taken from Norma was beside him on the table.

He glanced at it before down at the book in front of him.

"No."

He slammed the book shut and stood, turning to stand on another chair and finger through the books at eye level.

There were footsteps behind him and he turned quickly, knocking one book to the floor.

It landed on the stone floor with a resonating thud.

Merlin cursed quietly and jumped down as the footsteps walked closer, the person who made them cast a long shadow from the torchlight over him.

Merlin crouched down to pick the book up and stood.

He held the book to him and straightened when he saw a man stood just in front of him, devoid of his chainmail, arms folded, one eyebrow raised.

"Looking for some bed time reading were we Merlin?"

Merlin shifted, "Maybe, what's your excuse?"

"Don't try and be funny Merlin."

Arthur unfolded his arms and walked around him to sit on the table.

"What are you really doing down here Merlin?"

Arthur sat on the table, surrounded by Merlin's books that he had taken from the shelves in search of the liquid that he knew to be poisonous, that he had taken from Norma, that she intended to use on Gwen…

Merlin rifled through another book as he explained.

"When I finished helping you prepare for the feast I saw Norma hurrying out of the city into the night, I thought it was odd, until she arrived at the feast, trying to lift _that_," He gestured to the bottle on the table by Arthur's hip, "and put it in Guinevere's drink."

Arthur narrowed his eyes immediately and looked down at the liquid in the bottle.

He lifted it into his hand and held it up to the torch light.

His eyes narrowed further.

"Do you see that?" He asked Merlin without looking at him.

"See what?" Merlin looked up, and his eyes too narrowed at the sight of a purple tinge appearing through the liquid when it was placed in front of the torch light.

"A purple smear…"

Merlin slammed the book he held down on the table and reached for another, flicking it open hurriedly before slapping the page he wanted open firmly.

Arthur stood and peered at it at his side.

"There." Merlin pointed to the diagram of the liquid in the book.

The image clearly matched the bottle Arthur held in his hand.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE ARTHUR AND GWEN'S GUEST CHAMBER**

Fuelled with fright over what would happen to her if she failed to do what Odin and his daughter wanted, Norma hurried down the corridor, her steps silent on the stone, through the sleeping castle.

She held something wrapped in a linen handkerchief in her hands.

_King Odin and Princess Annis are above me in station, wealth, and right… who am I to dispute what they want._

_There is nothing I can do._

Hating herself but having resigned her part in what was to happen; Norma felt her hands were tied.

She stopped in front of a grate that lead to the chamber Gwen and Arthur were occupying.

She swallowed and set the small linen parcel in it, and unwrapped it slightly, revealing something that looked similar to bark.

She lifted one piece between her fingers, before turning around to touch it gently to the torch that burned brightly on the wall.

She turned around to face the grate and dropped it silently on top of the rest of the package, before she coughed slightly at the smell, and closed the grate before hurrying away.

Down the corridor, she passed Alys who sneered.

"Good." She dropped a gold coin at a quivering Norma who curtsied shakily..

"You were right to act again, my father would _not_ be happy to know that you failed the first time." Alys sneered, "_Go_."

Norma nodded and curried away, hating herself.

Alys sneered and disappeared to her own chambers, just as the smoke from the grate started to seep into the air of the room where Gwen slept.

**CARLEON – THE ARCHIVES**

"The extract from the berries of Minas." Merlin read, "When turned into a liquid it acts as a deadly poison, two drops evokes excruciating and lingering death while a whole bottled dose kills the victim almost instantly… the corpse will bear signs of lethal food poisoning."

Arthur straightened, his jaw flexing.

Merlin looked at him to see him glaring at the bottle of poison.

He stared at his master, king and friend.

"If Gwen had drunk all of that there would have been no way of saving her."

"And it would have looked like food poisoning…" Arthur muttered, "And blame would have fallen at Carleon's feet, and peace would most likely have been avoided."

Merlin straightened.

"Then I was right in what I saw wasn't I… Odin is using Alys to blackmail Norma to kill Gwen and kill peace between you and Carleon…"

Arthur said nothing.

Merlin pressed on.

"You said yourself, he would not leave peace himself when you and Annis would still form an allegiance… he would want to kill all hope of a bond between Camelot and Carleon…_this_ is what he wanted."

Something in Arthur's brain snapped together.

His eyes flashed up at Merlin.

"If that is what Odin wants Norma may feel she has to act again to take Guinevere."

Merlin stiffened.

Arthur's eyes flashed with panic and anger to his manservant and friend.

"Guinevere could be in danger…"

**CARLEON – ARTHUR AND GWEN'S CHAMBERS**

Gwen awoke to a tight feeling in her chest.

She pushed herself up but felt as though her head and chest were filled with led.

She was awoken by her own coughing.

Having been laid on her back, hands by her face, she had inhaled more of the air than she perhaps normally would, when curled in Arthur's embrace.

Her coughing ripped through her chest and she heaved and shook, tears streaming against the thick smoke that seemed to have settled in the air.

She couldn't breathe.

_Where was the smoke coming from?_

She coughed and heaved as she almost fell form bed, her head full of the smoke, her chest brarely functioning, and her legs shaking.

Her knees gave way and she knelt by the bed, clutching at her chest as she felt the room spin around her.

_Where was the smoke coming from?_

She coughed harder.

_She couldn't breathe_.

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE ARTHUR AND GWEN'S GUEST CHAMBER**

Arthur and Merlin skidded around the end of the corridor.

Seeing smoke fill some of the corridor, and more of it pooling out from the door that lead to where his Guinevere slept, Arthur hurled himself forwards.

"Guinevere!" He bellowed, "Guards!"

Merlin followed him as he sprinted to the door and slammed into it, covering his mouth with his hand.

**CARLEON – ARTHUR AND GWEN'S CHAMBERS**

Arthur's eyes streamed immediately at the thick smoke in the air, that made his stomach heave and his head spin.

"Guinevere…" He coughed at seeing her knelt by the bed, shaking and coughing.

He used his energy to sprint to her side, moving his hand away from his face to pick her up, his hands under her arms.

He helped her to her feet and steered her with her hips to the window, which he shoved open.

She coughed and spluttered, the smoke flowing out around them.

He rubbed her back and coughed himself as she heaved and coughed, hands clutching at the window ledge, her thin nightdress offering no protection against the freezing air.

"You are alright…" Arthur coughed, rubbing her back, "You are alright."

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Merlin moved through the lingering smoke to open the grate that led from the corridor into their room.

He watched as Merlin pulled a burnt and wrapped bundle of splinters and blow it out, coughing as more smoke was produced.

"What is that?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin sniffed it gingerly and coughed again.

"It is the bark of a rangwar tree; it evokes heavy smoke that can suffocate a person…"

Guards appeared at the door, Queen Annis with them, wrapped in a fur wrap.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

Arthur rubbed Gwen's back who shuddered, the lingering coughs still in her chest.

The king looked over his shoulder and saw Norma skid to a stop behind the guards, shaking and pale.

He straightened, eyes burning with rage.


	50. Chapter 50

**CARLEON – COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Norma, hands shackled before her, was thrown on her knees before Queen Annis by two guards.

They stayed at either side of her, swords in hand.

Annis towered before her, furs wrapped around her, demure and fierce.

Arthur stood at her side, arms folded, face pale and furious.

Gwen was in their chambers, being tended too and checked over by the court physician.

Alys stood by one pillar, regal and sneering in her nightdress.

Merlin stood just behind Arthur.

"Why did you try and kill Queen Guinevere?" Annis demanded in a regal voice.

Norma quivered and squirmed, not saying anything coherent.

Alys straightened and her mouth lifted at one side in a deepened sneer.

"I… I…" Norma sputtered.

"You have been caught." Annis stated coldly.

"You were caught by King Arthur's fool sneaking from the city and returning with a poison you intended to use on Queen Guinevere."

Annis tag of him made Merlin stiffened but he said nothing.

Arthur almost paced he was so furious.

Annis continued in her cool and regal voice.

"It was only by the fool's scrap of instinct that he caught the vial you dropped." She stated, "And _then_ you placed a burning bark in the grate of the guest chamber to try and suffocate her, didn't you?"

Norma quivered but said nothing.

"Didn't you?" Annis demanded sharply.

"Yes… yes…" Norma sobbed, "But I didn't want to, I was made to, paid to, forced to… I have no quarrel with the king or queen…"

"And who made you?" Annis demanded.

Merlin and Arthur both snapped their eyes up to look at Alys who stiffened, pretending not to notice their gaze.

Norma stole a quick glance at her before looking down again, shaking her head.

"You need not be afraid Norma." Annis stated, her own suspicions rising.

"I have known you a long time… do not think that you can lie to me."

Norma spluttered for a moment as she quivered.

Arthur's steely eyes but through her worry and she looked back at Queen Annis.

The words wouldn't form in her throat, but her eyes flittered to look at Alys before down again.

She closed her eyes against frightened tears and whimpered.

Her glance at the princess was not missed by Arthur who stiffened and turned as Annis did, to stare at Alys.

Annis arched one eyebrow as the Princess stiffened and looked back at Norma.

"Was it Princess Alys who told you to kill queen Guinevere?"

Alys's eyes shot up, white hot worry searing through her veins.

"Don't be ridiculous…" She sputtered, her voice rising, "I would never…"  
"I was not speaking to _you_." Annis stated coldly, her eyes looking down to Norma who lifted her trembling head to look at Alys before back at Annis.

She nodded.

"She said if I did not do what her father wanted she would kill me, and do the job herself."

Her words hung in the air and Arthur glared at Alys, his hands staying in his elbows where his arms were folded to stop himself from doing something rash.

Merlin watched him carefully, knowing that his temper was slowly rising.

"Of all the ridiculous…" Alys squeaked.

Annis ignored her, her eyes on Norma.

"And who did you go and meet outside of the city, who gave you the poison?"  
Norma swallowed and her voice did not rise above a breath.

"King Odin."

Arthur seethed and his jaw flexed.

Annis straightened and gestured to the guards.

"Let her go."

As Norma was helped to her feet and released, Annis turned to sit on her throne.

She gestured with her hand once more.

"Arrest Princess Alys."

"What!" Alys shrieked as the guards grabbed her and forced her on her knees before Annis.

Merlin had to bite back a smirk.

She was not so high and mighty now.  
"You would believe the words of a common servant, over a princess? Alys almost screamed.

Annis stared at her with cold and regal eyes.

"It strikes me Alys that there may be hundreds of servants in this world with more regal poise and grace than you."

Alys sneered, "Like the _wench_ who wears the crown of Camelot."

"Don't…" Arthur made to stride forwards but Merlin grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back before Arthur wrenched away, seething.

Alys sneered at him.

He stared back with hard eyes.

"So where is your father, where is Odin?" He demanded, "Is he too cowardly to even try and kill my wife himself…"

Alys said nothing for a moment but sneered.

Arthur stepped closer, "he would use his own daughter…"

"Who are you to say what it is right to use a daughter for?" Alys snapped, "You are childless, without one, your barren wife as tainted as the floors she used to sweep…"

Arthur strode forwards, face murderous.

Alys shrunk away.

"Stop." Annis stood.

Arthur grunted and turned away, pacing to stand by Merlin again.

"Alys you have been caught." Annis stated, "And your bigoted notions towards Queen Guinevere are not respected here. You will be detained until your father can be brought forwards to answer to what he has done."

Alys looked down.

Annis stared her down.

"Where is your father?"

Alys said nothing for the moment.

Her eyes lifted and she swallowed.

She almost wilted under Annis's cold gaze.

Arthur glared at her and she swallowed.

Alys stared at Annis who almost glared at her.

The Queen stepped closer to tower over her and her voice was cold and regal.

"_Where_ is your _father_…?" She demanded.

"_Where_ is _Odin_?"

**CARLEON: COURTYARD**

Arthur was stood with Merlin and Annis's knights, as well as Percival and Gwaine.

The moon was high in the sky and the knights were bathed in moonlight.

Annis stood on the stairs before the front of the castle, wrapped in furs.

Arthur looked up as Guinevere appeared from the castle, wrapped in her thick crimson robe, a quivering and frightened Norma behind her.

Arthur sighed and walked up the steps to stand facing her, taking her hands in his.

"You should be resting, are you okay?" He asked.

Gwen stared at him.

"Don't hurt Odin Arthur."

Arthur's jaw flexed.

"Please." She whispered, "Peace is important… I don't want you to do anything because of me."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright."

She smiled and stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek as he kissed hers.

"Get some rest." He whispered.

She nodded and watched as he swung up into his saddle and rode away from the courtyard.

She watched as they left to face Odin.

She swallowed and wrapped her arms round herself.

Guinevere sighed as she watched him go.


	51. Chapter 51

**CARLEON'S FOREST**

"Come morning we should hear the death bells tolling of a fallen queen… or a servant pretending to be one…" Odin sneered to himself in the moon lit forest.

How he could not wait to hear how his daughter described the death of Queen Gwen, and the young Pendragon queen dying slowly with her…

His soul would crumble to dust…

King Odin sneered.

Odin and his men were sat around a fire, their horses tethered to nearby trees.

The fire burned brightly but Odin and his men still looked pale and scarred in the moonlight.

Odin sneered to himself.

He had heard no word that queen Guinevere had lived, that things had not gone smoothly…

He almost chuckled.

There was a crack of a twig underfoot nearby and Odin and his men snapped their heads up.

Shadowy figures appeared through the settling fog and Odin and his four men drew their swords.

"Show yourself!" Odin shouted.

More men and soldiers were arriving, all dressed in Carleon's colours, except for two, who gleamed with hinging armour and crimson capes.

The golden dragon sewed on them made Odin stiffen.

"Odin."

He spun around at the deep baritone voice and came face to face with piercing blue eyes of a young blonde man.

The man's face burned with hatred and Odin, resigned now that he must have failed, let out a shout and slammed his sword down at Arthur.

Merlin gasped but Arthur lifted his sword to block his swing.

His younger age and strength meant that while Odin's knights were quickly sent to their knees, sword in the dirt by Gwaine, Percival and Annis's men, Arthur kicked Odin to the floor.

He held his sword to the man's chest and glared down at him.

Arthur's eyes held no fear of the man who was a great and ruthless king.

His eyes burned with only hatred.

"Why did you try and kill Guinevere?" Arthur demanded.

Odin sneered.

"As though you do not know."

Arthur pressed his sword firmer to the man's heart.

"I want you hear you say it." He spat.

"Arthur." Merlin warned quietly and stepped closer.

Arthur did not seem to hear him, his enraged eyes glaring at Odin.

"If your queen died… Camelot would forge no such alliance with Carleon… you would never replace your queen and marry again, not even to beget an heir… your heart isn't in it… you have fallen to hard…"

Odin's words gurgled as Arthur pressed his sword firmer to the man's chest.

"Why?" Arthur repeated in a cold voice.

Odin gasped for breath slightly around Arthur's blade touching his chest.

"I cannot allow Camelot to build peace with other kingdoms to outnumber me… not with the rift between out kingdoms being as deep as it is…"

"Then you move to close the rift." Arthur snapped, "Not make it wider… how hate has corrupted you Odin."

"It is _you_ who would be responsible for your queen's death…" Odin hissed, "You would have forced me to do it… You killed me son."

Arthur pressed his sword firmer at the man and made him gasp at the pressure of it.

Arthur's eyes glinted.

Merlin stepped closer.

"Arthur think about what you are doing." He murmured, "What good will this achieve?"

Arthur said nothing, just glared furiously at Odin.

What right did he have to try and kill _his_ Guinevere?

Merlin stepped closer.

"You and Carleon are moving to unite this land, to see it prosper, as you want to, with Gwen at your side."

Arthur said nothing.

"Killing Odin will not make that dream any closer?" Merlin watched him carefully.

Arthur remembered what Guinevere, _his_ Guinevere, had said to him before they had ridden out to find Odin.

He straightened and stared at Odin, but did not retract his sword from the man's chest.

"He is right." He stated, "This is no answer."

"Finish it." Odin spat at him, "kill me, for the hurt I caused your queen…"

His eyes lay down a challenge part of Arthur burst into flames at seeing.

Arthur stared at him.

"Do you think that I don't want to?" he hissed.

"Arthur." Merlin said in warning.

"Finish it and be done." Odin stated coldly.

Arthur swallowed and straightened again.

"And what then?" Arthur demanded, "Your people and your daughter will seek their revenge, a war without end…"

"There is no other way." Odin sneered.  
"There is another way." Arthur said firmly.

Odin stared at him.

Arthur stared back firmly.

"In return for your life, you must sign the agreement you pretended your daughter would in your place, bringing allegiance to Camelot and Carleon."

"Even if I agree it solves nothing." Odin stated, "What about us Pendragon?"

"We will put this to bed." Arthur snapped.

"Never." Odin hissed.

"Is this what you want?" Arthur demanded coldly, leaning closer to snap in Odin's face, his sword pressing now at the man's neck where he was still on his knees.

"To die here, now?" Arthur demanded, "Knowing that you condemn this land to war… Odin, we cannot let it end like this…"

Odin said nothing.

Arthur glared at him.

"That blood will never wash off…"

"You killed my son." Odin hissed.

"You killed my father!" Arthur bellowed, "And you attempted to kill my wife!"

Odin sneered.

"We have both lost much at the others hand," Arthur hissed at him, "I am offering you to chance to end this… _take it_."

Arthur slammed his sword down in the dirt beside Odin and held out his hand.

"Take it." He repeated, staring deep at the man.

Merlin watched as the knights did.

Silence hung in the air.

Odin's face was resigned.

"So be it." He snapped.

He grabbed Arthur's wrist and the young king helped his to his feet.

"I will sign the truce." He stated coldly.  
Arthur stared at him and nodded once.

The knights around him let Odin's few men up and Arthur picked his sword up and put it back in its sheath.

Merlin straightened before letting out a relieved sigh.


	52. Chapter 52

**CARLEON CASTLE**

The dawn was just breaking when Annis and Gwen, along with Alys some way behind them, walked down the steps to wait near the bottom of them in the courtyard.

One of Carleon's soldiers had arrived the hour previous to announce that he had been sent by King Arthur, and to say that King Odin would be retuning with him, and that they would sign the peace treaty at the same time as it previously had been set.

At noon they would sign the treaty that bound their kingdoms together against their enemies.

Arthur, Annis and Odin would sign for the futures of their kingdoms.

Gwen had her hands folded in front of her, and stared out through the dawn light at the entrance to the courtyard.

She knew Arthur had not been hurt… that he was fine…

Rationally she knew he would be back soon…

Irrationally she still missed him and worried.

She sighed at how much she loved him.

If she knew it wasn't true and that at times it could feel more wonderful than anything she would think she was pathetic.

Annis walked to stand beside her and glanced at Gwen's distant expression.

The older queen kept her voice low so the spiteful and fragile princess a few steps behind them could not hear.

"You look troubled my dear?"

"No… no, I am not troubled, I just…" Gwen sighed, loosing down at her hands before up and forwards again.

Her heart squirmed in her chest.

She sighed once more.

"I miss him and worry about him, _most_ of the time."

"You know I was not referring to that." Annis murmured, and her eyes flashed over her shoulder to see Alys turn on her heel and walk back inside.

Both Gwen and Annis knew that she was probably _not_ looking forward to seeing her father.

Alys had failed in a task that he had asked her to do, and she had had to scrounge for affection and attention from her father her entire life…

Annis looked down at Gwen now that they were alone on the stairs, save for a few servants near the doors at the top of the stairs a good way behind them.

Gwen drew in a breath and swallowed, looking down once more.

"Arthur and I… we are struggling to conceive… and… everything that happens, every difficulty we face just makes me wonder if we will ever…"

Tears stung at the back of her eyes but she wouldn't let them appear.

She blinked up at the sky before forwards.

She suddenly found that it was near enough impossible to look at Annis.

She was a friend, a true friend to she and Arthur both… an ally to Camelot…

Annis was a queen by birth and role, she was strong and courageous and fair minded… she was everything in a queen that Gwen wanted to be.

If she raised these thoughts aloud Arthur would tell her that she already was…

But Annis had succeeded where Gwen had yet too.

Annis had succeeded where many nobles had already decided that Gwen had _failed_.

Annis sighed slightly to herself.

She knew that there were those still ignorant enough to questions Gwen's abilities as queen… what had happened with Odin and his daughter only showed that…

Annis had lived long enough to know that there were groups of people who would never change.

She regarded Gwen and Arthur as allies, and more than that, as friends…

She hoped and prayed that god would gift them a child.

"It may surprise you to know this," She said quietly, knowing that Gwen was not asking for support, but that it would be gratefully and well received.

"But my husband and I were childless for over four years before I finally conceived, and then I birthed him five children in six years… by the end of it I was…" Her words trailed off with a laugh and Gwen sniffed slightly, laughing a small laugh as well.

Annis touched her arm gently, and her smile was almost motherly.

The maternal look in her eyes made Gwen's heart squirm anew…

She wanted a child, not an heir; she wanted it with Arthur, the man she loved…

Gwen swallowed and stared at Annis, although her eyes felt heavy in her head and she wanted to look down, but she knew it would be rude.

She knew that she owed Annis, as her friend, as a fellow Queen, enough to look her in the eye when she spoke.

Annis smiled softly.

"I have no reason to doubt that you and your husband love one another enough to produce a child… I am sure ti will happen, you must not lose faith." She smiled, "You are both young and healthy…"

"I know." Gwen sighed slightly, looking down now and unable to stop herself.

"I just… I want it for him, to prove that I _can_ be queen, after all these years…"

"You are more of a queen that princesses like Alys." Annis assured her, "I know it, your husband knows it, your friends and the knights do… those simpering and ignorant enough not too are at fault, not you."

Gwen almost allowed herself to smile, and stared at Annis as she patted her arm.

"You have the strength to be queen."

Gwen smiled, "As do you."

The sound of horse hooves on the stone made them both pull away and turn to watch as Arthur and Merlin, Percival and Gwaine, led the group of Carleon knights they had led out earlier, and Odin, sat sour faced, pale and scarred on his mount beside Arthur's, rode into the courtyard.

Servants scurried to hole reigns and after a brief exchange of curtseys by the knights, which Gwen ignored, for she was making her way towards Arthur, the people began to depart.

"Come Odin." Annis barked almost, and Odin turned his eyes from staring from Gwen who was ignoring him and walking to Arthur.

She stared at him, her voice regal and like cut glass.

"We have much to discuss."

Odin nodded.

His voice was harsh and almost embarrassed.

"Indeed."

Gwen and Merlin glanced in his direction as he followed Annis inside and Arthur dismounted.

He turned and opened his arms as Gwen threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

He hugged her too him, not too hard though, as he did not want to crush her soft body against his chain mail.

Merlin moved with the servants to take the horses away, glancing at them with a soft smile as they hugged tightly, eyes closed.

"Is there peace?" Gwen asked quietly.

Arthur nodded and pulled back, holding her hands to stare at her.

His jaw almost flexed.

"Although part of me…"

"I know." She put her hand on his chest, "But peace is better than war, however vengeful… and peace is what we came for in the first place."

He smiled and lifted her hands to kiss the knuckles of them both.

"I continue to marvel at how wonderful you are my queen."

She smiled, although it was marred by the emotion churned up by the topic of her heart to heart with Annis.

Arthur thought he caught sight of tears in her eyes but said nothing.

He held her to him, her arms back around him as she hugged herself to him tighter.

"Are you alright?" He murmured in a low voice, hand stroking her spine

She rested her chin on his shoulder, hugging him tight around the neck.

Her eyes drifted closed and she swallowed around the lump in her throat as he rubbed her back.

Her voice cracked quietly and she hugged him tighter.

"Over protective fool."


	53. Chapter 53

**CARLEON CASTLE**

Sunlight streamed through the windows that were high in the walls of the long room.

The perfectly square oak table stood in the centre of the room, gleaming in the streaming light.

Annis stood in between Odin and Arthur, all of them staring at the long piece of parchment that glimmered with calligraphy from the surface of the table up at them.

They and the table were surrounded by a sea of guards stood to attention, interested courtiers, and the knights of Carleon.

Slightly to the right of the table, for that was the side of Annis on which Arthur stood, Gwen stood with Merlin, Gwaine and Percival, watching as her husband picked up the quill from an ink pot that stood erect on the table.

It was a historic day for Camelot, for the three kingdoms that were governed by Annis, Arthur and Odin.

Alys stood slightly behind her father, watching with a pale expression as her father picked up his own quill, his jaw set in the acceptance of defeat.

Odin may still burn with some anger and hatred for Arthur Pendragon, but he was enough of a man to know that a truce had been made, and that now that Arthur had protected his queen, that it would benefit his kingdom far more than waging war on Annis and Arthur both.

Their kingdoms would have united without him, and Odin knew that his army could not defeat them both if the war had arisen.

He set himself and bent over the parchment, signing his name jaggedly and straightening once more.

He knew that he was doing what was right, but he could not bring himself to be entirely happy about it.

Odin was a cold and complicated man, but he was not a stupid man.

Annis glanced at Arthur on her right, watching as the man's eyes flitted to his queen, who smiled proudly at him.

His fool servant Merlin also grinned at him, and for one mortifying moment Arthur thought that the man was going to do a thumbs up.

Gwaine and Percival were stood straight and towering behind Gwen.

The latter looked serious, but small smile was on his face, glad and proud to be a knight of Camelot present at such a momentous occasion.

Gwaine was grinning, as unchanging as he was by any kind of serious atmosphere.

Annis smiled to herself as the young Pendragon bent over the page and his name, on the side of the page opposite Odin's, leaving a space in between for her to sign her title.

Gwen smiled and felt her heart swell as her husband straightened up.

Her hands tightened around one another, clasping the finger that wore her shining wedding band.

She felt a surge of pride every time her husband did anything remotely kingly, like when he trained his knights, knighted another young man, or took charge of council meetings at the round table.

Arthur looked at Annis as she signed her name, smiling at the momentous occasion before straightening, and addressing the room around her.

"This is a tremendous day for our three kingdoms... we show by signing this treaty that we will not cowering the face of our difference and prejudice, that we will stand together as equals and allies, in the war against injustice and evil that threatens all we hold dear."

As Annis's clear voice rang through the room, clapping applauded what it was that she had said.

Thinking on her last words as he clapped respectfully, Arthur let his eyes flitter to his wife, who had turned her head to smile at Merlin who stood at her side.

_All that we hold dear_.

Arthur vowed to himself, as he had promised to her on their wedding day, that he would stop at nothing to protect her.

As long as there was breath in his body, he would fight to keep her safe.

She was the love of his life, and he would die before he let another person on the earth hate her.

**ARTHUR AND GWEN'S CHAMBERS**

"I am very proud of you." Gwen ran her hand from Arthur's elbow to take his hand in hers, lifting his palm to kiss the inside of it as he chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"As I am of you..." He stroked her cheek.

She smiled at him; standing as she was in front of him at the foot of the bed they had been loaned.

"I have done very little..."

"On the contrary, you are a strong and brilliant queen, one who gives me my strength and makes me who I am."

His words were so heartfelt and touching, that she flushed as she helped him remove his cape and turned to fold it to put it in one of the bags that would attach to his saddle.

Merlin had been helping Norma pack, but Gwen had dismissed them, saying that she could pack the few belongings they had brought with them, and that Merlin should perhaps go to the kitchens in search of food they could take on their journey back to Camelot.

Arthur watched her intently as she straightened, reaching to unfold her riding clothes.

She lifted the red shirt and brown breeches and walked to the screen, pulling it out and draping the clothes over the top of it.

"Can you help me with my dress please?" She called softly, walking behind the screen.

He smiled to himself and followed her, stopping behind her, watching as she reached to pull her hair around her neck so he could see the laces down her back.

His eyes were intense with concentration as he gently tugged at the laces, watching as the material loosened around her caramel shoulders.

She felt her stomach squirm, his breathing hot on the back of her neck as he bent to kiss her bare shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle and hugging her back against his chest.

"No..." She giggled and tried to push his hands away but he hugged her to him.

"Yes..." He pressed his face into her neck and kissed her throat.

She laughed lightly as he trailed several kissed up to kiss her temple.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her cheek.

She flushed slightly and leant back against him, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips moved back to her collar bone.

"I love you too Arthur. More than you know."


	54. Chapter 54

**CARLEON CASTLE**

"Take care on your journey home." Annis patted Gwen's shoulders as the two queens hug goodbye, under the new day's sun.

The peace talks had taken place early that morning, the papers had been signed, and now Gwen and Arthur, and Merlin, Gwaine and Percival alike, were most looking forward to returning to Camelot.

"We will." Gwen smiled at Annis, "With a husband as protective as mine I doubt there will even be dust settling on me…"

Annis laughed, "You make sure you take good care of one another."

"We will." Gwen promised and stepped away.

Arthur had been pretending he was _not_ listening to their conversation whilst he shook hands with some of the guards and knights who had accompanied him to pay Odin a visit in the woods.

King Odin stood with Princess Alys a few steps behind Annis.

Alys's face was pale with worry and lack of sleep, although her beauty still shone through.

Part of Arthur felt sorry for her, but no circumstance, however desperate, could justify trying to take Gwen's life.

_To serve and protect._

Arthur took his wedding vows incredibly seriously, sometimes to the point where it led to friction with his wife.

Odin had signed the peace papers and attended the talks somewhat grudgingly, but peace had been reached.

The pact was binding, and Arthur and Annis both felt better for it.

Now that their alliance was public and certain, the kings, queens, and their kingdom's could grow and work together, to aim to rid evil from their lands.

Merlin stood with the horses near to Percival and Gwaine, watching Odin as he almost glared at Arthur, who ignored him, moving to stand before Annis in the spot his wife had vacated.

"Arthur."

Annis held her hand out, which he took and bent over to kiss the top of it respectfully.

"Thank you again for your hospitality your highness." Arthur straightened upright and said, "Do not be a stranger to Camelot."

"I intend to burden you with my presence when the winter solstice comes around." She said pointedly, "If you are not objected to the idea."

Arthur almost smiled, "Would I ever be?"

She laughed and clapped him on the arm, in a gesture that made Merlin grin at Arthur's slightly shocked face.

It was a gesture that Arthur shared with the knights often, and one he had tired on Merlin once only to receive complaints, as usual.

Arthur chuckled slightly after his shock.

Annis leant forwards and lowered her voice.

"Look after her."

Arthur smiled slightly, his eyes going soft while his words were serious.

"I intend to."

Queen Annis smiled and nodded, before she took a step back.

"I wish you all a safe journey back to Camelot." She declared and then in a lower voice that only Arthur and a few others heard.

"An _uneventful_ journey."

Annis watched as Arthur turned and assisted Gwen onto her horse, more out of a loving gesture than actual necessity.

"Thank you again, for everything." Gwen smiled at her as Arthur swung up onto his horse and Merlin and Gwaine did the same.

Annis smiled back, knowing that she spoke of their conversation the previous night on the stairs, or was it early that morning...

Annis sometimes wondered whether she was getting too old to keep up with the younger monarchs that were quickly surrounding her.

"We will be in touch." Arthur said, before his eyes moved to Odin.

Both of them stiffened but both found it within them to think of their truce, peace for their people, and the alliance they had sworn in the peace talks.

Arthur and Odin both nodded their heads curtly.

Gwen did the same and Odin nodded once more.

When Arthur watched Guinevere in her lenience turn her somewhat pitying eyes on Alys, and nod and smile to the cruel and naïve princess, he felt himself fall harder for her.

Why was there _ever_ any doubt in _anyone's_ mind as to the kind of queen she would be?

"Let's go." Arthur declared to his party.

Gwaine, Merlin, Percival and Guinevere and Arthur turned their horses to ride back to Camelot.

Annis stood watching them go until she could no longer see them, she then turned and brushed past Odin and his daughter, leading all of them back inside as they walked back up the stairs and into the castle.

**THE FOREST**  
Winding their horses through the paths amongst the leaves and sunlight and trees the group headed towards Camelot.

"If we push our horses we should be able to sleep in the same grove that we did on the way out, without stopping at Ealdor." Arthur told them all, "It is probably best we alter our route to reach it, without passing the village, so that our route cannot be remembered from the way out."

"Alright." Gwaine stretched and Percival nodded.

There was a rustling in the trees at their side and Arthur's head whipped around.

He narrowed his eyes as several shadows past behind the leaves.

A noise tore through the air and he turned his head forwards just in time to see an arrow slam in the dirt in front of his horse.

HIs mount reared and there was shouting as people dove from the trees, dropping like apples to slam at Percival and Gwaine, pulling them from their horses.

Merlin was pulled from his horse by one of the bandit men who attacked, them, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Percival and Gwaine be struck in the back of the head, sending them to the ground.

"Guinevere!" Arthur drew his sword, pushing off the man who had pulled him from his horse, slashing them away as he struggled to reach his wife, who was wrestling with men who only seemed too pleased to get their hands on her.

He watched with wide eyes as one of them produced a handkerchief and placed it over her mouth.

She struggled and it muffled her scream.

He thought his head was going to explode as her eyes flickered closed and she grew heady in the bandit's grip.

"Guinevere!"

One blow to the back of Arthur's head made the breath leave his body.

He staggered forwards and dropped to his knees.

The world tilted and everything swam before him, as Percival and Gwaine, Merlin and Guinevere, were dragged away from him.

He was shoved down on his front, earning him a mouth and face full of leaves.

Arthur's head and body screamed in ache, while his heart burst with worry for his friends and wife.

"Guinevere..." He slurred but the world tilted violently as he was wrenched off of the floor.

Everything went black as Arthur lost consciousness.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a quick one to say please read and review - and that I have finished season 5 now... hooray! and that I have started the first two episodes of season 6 ;) and that if people hang and keep reading, they are going to be rewarded (as arwen will be) with something at the start of season 6 :)))) so please keep reading and reviewing (also, season 5 ends in a three part thriller entitles That which bidns us - so please watch that trailer on my profile :)))**


	55. Episode 6 - Arthur's Queen

******A DUNGEON**

Gwen awoke with a groan.

The first thing she became aware of was the stiff ache across the backs of her shoulders.

That was quickly followed by the rusty burning in the back of her nose and throat, the lingering stench of something that had previously filled her head and made everything go black.

Her eyes fluttered and narrowed as they focussed on the dirty stone floor that stretched in front of her.

"Guinevere!"

The voice made her head tilt and she coughed against the dead weight in her lungs.

"Argh..." She turned her head to see bars towering up around her towards the ceiling, behind which, Arthur, Percival, Gwaine and Merlin were sat looking at her anxiously.

Her husband was pressed up against them, the frantic concern in her eyes breaking her heart.

Her hands were shackled, she realised.

She could feel the cool metal tearing at her wrists.

"Argh..." She pushed her heavy body so she was on her knees.

Her body screamed in protest and her head spun.

"Argh..."

She looked down and closed her eyes, her body shuddering as she coughed hard.

She prayed that she would not be ill.

"Easy love, take deep breaths..." Arthur told her anxiously, watching helpless from the cell next to hers, where he was shackled with the rest of the men.

She bent herself forwards, resting her hands on the floor in front of her.

"Where are we?" She croaked, blinking her eyes against the blinding light that pierced through one small window in the top of one of the walls.

They were in a dungeon, she knew that much.

But there was no indication whose dungeon it was.

"I don't know." Arthur stared at her, but allowed his eyes to flicker around.

She groaned slightly and rubbed her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked, "I remember being ambushed and them someone putting something over my mouth..."

"They knocked us all out." Arthur said, "I think we were dragged here, judging by the state of us... you must have been carried."

Her eyes only then saw that his face was dirtied and bruised.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking at them all anxiously.

"Oh I am fine!" Gwaine grinned, "I love adventure... they couldn't have hurt Percival if they tried, and Merlin just bounces back don't you Merlin?"

The young warlock rolled his eyes, looking around anxiously.

The dungeon they were in was splintered by the light from one high barred window, but the rest of it was murky and black.

Their cells were next to one another, and from them they could see stairs leading away from the dungeon, and the fact that every other cell was empty.

"Are _you_ alright?" Arthur demanded.

She nodded, looking herself over.

"I think so..."

He sighed in relief and continued to look around them.

She shakily pushed herself further onto her knees before her legs screamed in protest.

Arthur watched anxiously as she hissed through her teeth and sunk back to sit on the floor, dragging herself to lean against the bars that separated her cell from Arthur and the others.

Her head rested heavily on the bars, turned so she could stare through them at her husband and friends.

Her skull felt like it weighed a tonne, but she knew that it was clearing.

The ache throughout her body was slowly receding.

"I don't remember any of the bandits wearing a coat of arms… or any standard…" She said.

Arthur shook his head, "Neither do I… only that they were wearing black…"

"Like the bandits who attacked us in the forest yesterday, working for Morgana." Merlin said.

He was sat on the far wall of the cell, his knees up towards his chest, elbows resting on them.

His head was resting back against the stone wall.

Gwaine and Percival sat across from her husband in one corner, slumped against the bars and door of the cell.

All of them were shackled.

Gwen gasped and watched as Arthur straightened.

His jaw flexed.

"Morgana?" She gasped, "Could it be her who has us here…"

"I doubt it." Arthur muttered, looking up and around where they were.

"If it was she would surely have killed us by now…"

"Unless she wants to torture us." Merlin murmured.

Arthur shot him a look as Gwen swallowed.

"_Helpful_, Merlin." He stated.

Merlin smirked at him, "You know it is true."

"But surely she would have come by now… she wants you… wants you dead more than anything." Gwen's voice faltered and she swallowed to give it strength as her husband turned his head to stare at her.

He was sat with his back leaning against the bars at her side, so they were nearly back to back, and could glance at one another if they turned their heads.

"This isn't like her, she wouldn't keep us like this… she would be here sneezing and gloating, and then we would have died…" Arthur muttered.

"If it was just a normal bandit attack they would surely just have robbed us and left us there…" Gwaine offered, "And killed us where we fell…"

Arthur glanced at his wife as she looked down.

Her face didn't pale though, and it was a sign of the strength that she contained.

He had once called her a fearless hero, equal to any knight of Camelot… and he had meant it.

"Sorry, my lady." Gwaine said quickly.

She smiled at him and turned her head to the other knight as he started to speak, continuing the conversation and steering it back to their predicament.

"And whoever it is who is orchestrating this they have left us our weapons…" Percival said, pointing to their swords which were on the floor in the centre of the cell, "Morgana would not do that."

"No," Arthur stated, "No she would not."

"Well if it _isn't_ her," Gwaine summarised, flexing his legs and stretching out to lie on the floor so he was propped up on one armas though he was sunbathing, "Who is it then?"

Percival looked to Arthur as Merlin did.

Gwen stared at her husband as he looked around them and sighed.

"I wish I knew."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"We will get out of here." Arthur murmured, and although the other knights and Merlin glanced up at him when he spoke, they realised very quickly that he was not talking to them.

Gwen smiled and nodded her head.

Arthur turned and sat back in the corner of the cell closest to hers, and she did the same, so that through the bars their shoulders were almost touching.

She leant her head against the bars and stared down at her shackles hands in her lap, as Arthur leant his head back against eh wall and peered around the cell and dungeons.

There had to be a way out.

Gwen believed with all her heart that Arthur would get them out safely.

She was watching her shackled hands when Arthurs one slipped through the bars up to his wrist, taking one of her hands gently in his and pulling it form her lap.

She smiled as he rested it on the floor, halfway between the bars, half in his cell and half in hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She glanced at him and he stared down at her through the bars.

"I will get us out of here." He whispered, "I promise."

She swallowed and nodded, shrinking back to sit further in the corner to be close to him, his hand holding hers.

All they could do was wait.

Wait to die…

Wait to live...

Wait to find out who it was who was keeping them there.


	56. Chapter 56

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

"You are late."

The cold voice made the man atop his horse stiffen.

He stared down at her through narrow eyes as he swung himself off of his horse and stared at the figure in black stood a little way in front of him.

She was glaring out of the shadows of the forest, under the cover of her dark hood.

He ran his tongue along his teeth and gripped his horses reigns tighter as he bowed slightly, ducking his head in respect.

It was a respect that she demanded and forced rather than earned.

"My lady." He said stiffly.

With one arm Morgana threw off her hood and sneered at him.

"Lord Acheron." She said coldly.

He straightened and she walked closer, holding out a heavy ouch that clinked with coin as she set it in his awaiting palm.

He felt the weight of it and stared at her.

"The amount is all there, I assure you." She sneered.

He nodded and tucked it in his cloak.

Her eyes flitted behind him.

"Where are they?" She demanded, "I have paid you, now release them to me."

He said nothing for a moment.

She narrowed her eyes and felt her hatred surge to her fingertips.

But he did not wither under her intense gaze as her upper lip curled back slightly over her teeth in rage.

"_Release_ them to me…"

"Believe me Morgana I have no wish to deny you anything." He stated.

Her shock at his words was instant and short, but it made her straighten and narrow her eyes.

"Oh?" She sneered, "Then what is it that you want?"

Acheron straightened.

"I promised to get you Arthur and Pendragon to do with as you wished and I meant it." He told her.

She stared at him coldly, "Go on."

He inclined his head, "But there is one person in the group who I am not willing to hand over, someone who to me is much more valuable."

Morgana arched her eyebrows.

The man before her was aged, torn apart by grief and demise, but he had still managed to retain many of his Saxon men and his lands.

He lived in an estate deep within the forest, his small castle rising like a shard of black sky from the forest floor.

Very few entered the castle.

Acheron no longer got visitors.

In years he had not travelled and further than the forest.

His soul was torn apart inside of him, changing him into a dark man with grey hair who many feared.

Acheron continued.

"I have no interest in your brother or his demise; you know that I as only that you remember this service that I have done you…"

"Oh I will," Morgana assured him coldly, "you will be rewarded for your loyalty when all of Camelot bows before me."

"As I said though," He stared deep into her icy eyes, " There is one in the party I have captured, that I would be interested in dealing with in my own way."

"Who?" Morgana repeated.

She knew from his face that it would not be Arthur or the knights.

Who did that leave?

Acheron sneered.

Than Morgana saw it in his face as his voice reached her.

"Arthur's queen."

Silence passed for a moment while Morgana sneered.

She knew very little of Acherons grief, but his twisted insides were clear to see.

She could only guess at the reason why he wanted Gwen.

But what did it matter to her?

She knew from Acherons face that he would either kill her, or that the life she would have would not be worth living…

And how would it be, when Morgana tore Arthur apart lie a piece of meat.

The high priestess sneered.

"Very well, do what you want with Gwen… I shall come for Arthur tomorrow, by which time I assume you will have taken from her what you want?"

Acheron sneered.

No, Morgana could not guess.

He had only caught a brief glimpse of the queen, but that was enough….

He knew all he needed to know.

Her beauty and looks had made him fall harder from the brink of sanity.

He would take from her what he wanted, what he needed, what he had longed and lost his mind for…

His voice even chilled a part of Morgana.

"Oh believe me." He sneered, "Guinevere will serve a great purpose, how brilliant she will be to act as entertainment for me."

Morgana arched one eyebrow.

"Good."

**A DUNGEON**

Sat either side of the bars that separated their cells, Gwen and Arthur kept their hands joined.

There was no exact way of measuring how much time has passed, but Merlin was having a good attempt at drawing a sundial with a dagger and some of the dirt from the floor.

Gwaine was playing catch with a small rock with himself, leaning against the bars that were the door.

Percival sat in the corner opposite Arthur, dominating it and sitting hunched and ungainly, sharpening his dagger.

They filled the four corners of the cell, and Gwen was pressed against Arthur through the bars, his hand tight in hers in between them.

She was sleeping.

They all felt the exhaustion over what had happened, but Merlin and the knights, as well as Arthur, could not close their eyes.

Gwen had finally allowed slumber to overtaken her, safe to a certain extent knowing that Arthur was there.

The king had his head resting against the bars just above where hers rested, so that if the bars were not between them her head would have been on his shoulder, his arm would have been around her and his cheek would have pressed into her hair.

Footsteps and commotion in the room above their heads made all of them look up.

Gwen stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?"

Arthur shoved himself upright as the knights did, looking up at the ceiling.

They did not need to listen hard to hear the booming voice above their heads.

"_Bring the prisoner before me in the great hal!"_

Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Who is that?"

Arthur straightened and looked at Gwen, who stood up and wrapped her hands around the bars, staring at her husband.

"And why would he only say _prisoner_?" She breathed.

"I don't know." He said grimly and looked up at the ceiling as the commotion continued above their heads.

"It must be the person who owns wherever we are." Gwaine said,looking to Arthur as everyone did.

"And they must want you, surely… only you." Merlin said.

Arthur continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes, and whoever they are, they are back now."


	57. Chapter 57

**ACHERON'S CASTLE**

Acheron swung down from his horse and handed the reins immediately to a scuttling servant who ran through the wreckage that was the castle.

It was in ruin.

It was ruined from years of neglect and heartbreak, much like Acheron himself.

Fuelled with a powerful lust and sick pleasure that he had not felt in years, Acheron removed his gloves and beckoned over one of his loyal Saxon men.

There were only a hundred or so of them now, and he knew he trusted them about as much as they did him.

He knew that they were waiting for the time when he died, when they would take what was left of his castle and wealth and use it for their own gain…

But Acheron knew that they would not challenge him in life, for hovered frail he was mentally, he could still swing a sword.

"Bring me the female prisoner, Queen Guinevere!" He snapped.

The Saxon guard nodded and turned to call over two men and do as Acheron bid.

Acheron watched him go.

"Bring the prisoner before me in the throne room!" He bellowed and turned to stride into the derelict castle, sneering to himself as he went.

_Guinevere_.

**A DUNGEON**

The sound of feet on the stairs made all of the Camelot party turn to watch as four Saxon guards stormed down the stairs.

Their swords glinted at their sides and one held a shining set of keys.

Arthur straightened and watched as they stormed closer.

Their eyes flitted over them all.

His heart screamed in his chest when they moved to one cell and one cell only though.

One of them unlocked the heavy iron barred door and waited while two more strode inside.

The fourth waited at the side of Arthur and the others cell, watching as Arthur flew across it to grab the bars.

Gwen straightened and gasped in pain as two of the men grabbed her.

"Get off her!" Arthur bellowed in his fury, "Get away from her! No, Guinevere…"

She stared at him, feeling her hand fall away from his as she was ripped away from the bars.

Her shackles burned around her wrists as they dragged her, struggling as she was towards the door.

"Get off of her!" Arthur bellowed, making to grab one of the guards.

Even hindered by the bars and his shackles Arthur managed to tear one of them away from her shoulder but the guard spun, slamming his hand against the bars in warning before turning to Gwen and striking her.

She cried out in pain and sunk to her knees in a heap, her hand resting on her burning cheek.

But she wouldn't cry, not matter how much the blow had shaken her bones in her frame.

Arthur hissed and spat in his fury.

"Don't you touch her!"

"One strike for every time you try something like that." The guard spat at Arthur, before turning to her and with another guard, wrenching her to her feet.

"Guinevere!" Arthur shouted as she struggled and they dragged her out of the cell.

It was locked immediately afterwards, and the two remains guards glared at Arthur and his knights before turning and following.

Arthur flew to the front of the cell and grabbed the bars, watching them go furiously.

Percival, Gwaine and Merlin watched as Arthur shook the bars and shouted, "Guinevere!"

He stood still for a moment in his fury, staring at the stairs they had dragged her up.

"Why would they just want to see Gwen?" Merlin asked.

Arthur let out a shout of anger and slammed his hands against the bars.

The three men watched as he started to pace.

"I don't know." He said gravely, lifting his eyes to stare at Merlin.

His friend and manservant instantly saw how much that idea terrified him.

**ACHERON'S CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Gwen was dragged through the ruined castle.

She was overcome by just how decrepit everything looked.

Pillars had started to wear away; tapestries hung grey with dust, benches, tables and other furniture that had been broken just lay in heaps at intervals.

The entire castle was alone and cold.

It made the pit of Gwen's stomach turn to ice.

Even the oak doors that she was being dragged towards by two guards, and accompanied to by two others, had seen far better days.

The doors were shoved open and she was dragged forwards just as roughly.

She stumbled up the small step into the room and was immediately thrown on her knees.

She skidded a few feet, putting her shackled hands out in front of her to stop the impact.

They burned slightly from the contact over the rough and dirty stone floor, and made her grit her teeth against a gasp of pain as she lifted her head.

The room was far smaller than the great hall of Camelot, looking more like the small council chambers where Arthur and Gwen's far less ceremonial thrones sat.

It was where they dealt with matters of state, or spoke to prisoners and addressed sentences of thievery and other things.

The large windows on one side were broken and letting a cold air settle in the dirty air.

The castle had not been cleaned or maintained in years.

To her left was a long table, candelabras sticking out of the wood.

But their gold was tarnished and blanketed with thick white cobwebs that made Gwen's stomach twist.

Dirt, dust and decay hung in the air and it made Gwen cough, when the sunlight that should had streamed through the broken cold windows, seemed to cast even darker shadows along the room, filling no part of it with its warmth.

She lifted her head up and her jaw flexed when she stared at who it was whose feet she had been thrown at.

The man was tall, perhaps of middle age, and his hair was greying.

He seemed to look fragile, even though he was not weak in build or his physical form.

Something about him turned Gwen's stomach, and she realised what it was when she stared into his eyes.

Never had she seen eyes so cold.

They were maddened.

They glinted at her with a possessive and lustful streak that made her swallow and straighten where she was on her knees.

He sneered at her, taking in her physical appearance.

His one sentence was enough to tell Gwen, from his words and voice alone, that she was not safe anywhere near him.

"You are all I hoped you would be, Queen Guinevere… all I have waited for, and all I shall have _again_."


	58. Chapter 58

**ACHERON'S** **CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Gwen glared at him profoundly, not allowing herself to show her fear over that maddened state of his eyes and voice, as he leered at her.

She straightened where she knelt, and her eyes held superiority that just made Acheron burn for her even more.

She was what was missing, what he had lost, and what he would have again.

Gwen was more than aware of the four Saxons guards stood a few feet behind her.

She could imagine them exactly as they were, glaring at her with their hands on their swords at their sides.

"Who are you?" She spat at the man who had spoken, the one she knew was in charge of the small decrepit castle she and her husband and friends were trapped in like pieces of meat.

"What do you want with us?" She demanded.

The man sneered.

"My my…" he crouched and grabbed the chain that was attached to her shackles, pulling her to her feet sharply.

She gritted her teeth against the notion of swallowing at how repulsive he was when he grew closer.

Privately, in the safety of her head, she could admit that he frightened her.

She would have been unwise not to fear him.

"Remove these shackles." He turned his sneer away from her to snap at one of the guards stood behind her.

His eyes turned to her, taking a step away and letting his eyes enjoy raking over her form as she glared at the guard who removed her shackles roughly.

"Such treatment of a queen is hardly acceptable." He sneered as the guard set to work.

The guard shoved her wrists back towards her when he was done and moved to stand behind her again.

She swallowed and rubbed her wrist, staring at the man before her with no amount of trust.

"Thank you." She stated.

He nodded his head and sneered.

When he said nothing she straightened, her voice completely firm.

"Now perhaps you would do my husband the _king_ the same courtesy and release him from the dungeon, as well as the men who accompany us." She snapped.

The man only laughed at her.

"Oh I don't think so, not when we are having so much fun _alone_." He sneered.

It made her spin recoil in her body and she flinched away.

"Who _are_ you?" She demanded.

The man threw his arms out to the side in a low bow.

"Of course how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself… I am Acheron, lord of this castle and the land which surrounds it."

"What do you want with us?" She demanded, her voice rising in anger.

Acheron straightened.

"You were trespassing my lady, unfortunately…"

"Trespassing?" She cried, "Do not be ridiculous, my husband is the king and all the land in Camelot's kingdom belongs to him…"

"A rather sad turn of events I must say…" Acheron walked overto her and she straightened.

He ignored everything she said.

His eyes burned in his head as his heart did, at seeing her stood before him.

He circles her slowly.

"But then maybe they are not sad…" He hissed at her, "if they have brought us together…"

He lifted his hand as he leaned close, his lips near her hair as hisknuckles ran down her cheek.

"Don't touch me." She stepped away from his coldly, her hand still holding her cut wrist from the shackles.

Her glare stirred something in him that he had not felt in a long time.

Her voice was as cold as cut glass.

"I demand that you release us immediately!"

"All in good time… my, my you are as spirited as they say… and even more beautiful in the flesh…" He hissed once more at her, walking to stand in front of her by about four feet.

"Do not touch me!" Gwen snapped, "And I will prolong your life by not telling my husband of your leering advances when I see him again..."

Once again Acheron laughed at her.

He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"And what is he going to do, he is helpless, locked in a dungeon pacing like a tiger… ha!" He cried.

His eyes were maddened and it made Gwen swallow.

"What do you want from us?" She hissed.

She carried herself completely like a queen…

She was a lady worth waiting for.

And wait he had…

His castle had fallen down around him, but what he felt remained.

She could be _his_ Queen.

Title or not, she would be _his_.

He sneered.

"Nothing really my lady do not take it personally… your husband and his travelling party are a gift to soothe the mind of someone who has guaranteed to give me even more power…"

Gwen straightened and swallowed her gasp.

"Morgana?"

"Well you are intelligent aren't you?" Acheron sneer only deepened like a crack across his face, underling the madness in his eyes.

"Morgana? She is the one who told you to capture us!" Gwen stated.

It was not really a question.

He stared at her and walked to rest his hands on her shoulders firmly, staring down into her eyes.

He was a head taller than her, as most people were…

But his height did not make her feel safe as Arthur's did, or warm and protected… it made her feel _small_.

She tried to pull away but he held tighter, and the pressure of his palms and fingertips on her shoulders made her gasp in pain.

He sneered at her.

"But do not fret my lady… Morgana has agreed to allow _you_ to be dealt with by myself; you can guarantee that you will not share the same fate as your husband and friends_, if you are good_."

"_Good_?" Gwen cried in disgust, "You _sick_ man, I would rather _die_than betray my husband."

"You can't betray him if he is already dead."

The stone cold intention behind Acherons words made Gwen gasp.

"No!"

He shoved her away from him towards the guards behind her, nodding his head as she struggled and her shackles were put back on.

He watched her struggle with the four guards.

"Do not worry your majesty!" He called to her as she was dragged towards the door, "By the time this day is out I am sure that you will be willing to strike a bargain that could benefit us both… you will be great entertainment indeed."

"What does that mean!" Gwen cried as she was dragged from the room.

The doors closed and Acheron was blocked from sight.

Her heart and head screamed.

Gwen could only guess at how deep the madness and his seeming obsession with her ran.

And she had no idea as to the cause of it.

_Who_ had caused it…

Who it was that he couldn't let go.


	59. Chapter 59

**A DUNGEON**

Arthur paged like a caged tiger.

He had his arms wrapped around his chest, folded over his heart.

He was trying desperately to hold it together.

Percival, Gwaine and Merlin were sat down again.

All of them had their knees pulled up towards their chests, their elbows resting on them as they watched as Arthur paced and flexed his jaw.

The three knights had their heads resting against the walls and bars of the cell as Arthur stormed up and down.

His eyes were glaring on a spot in the distance just in front of him.

None of them had any idea of how much time had passed since Gwen had been taken from them.

Arthur only knew that she had been taken from his side, and now he had no idea where she was or who she was with.

They still didn't know whose castle it was or what intent they had for them as their prisoners.

He let out a groan of anger and slammed his palm on the bars before fisting his hands at his sides and resuming his pacing.

"Where is she?" He demanded of no one in particular, "What do they want her for?"

Percival and Merlin exchanged a look.

Gwaine sighed and swung his dagger between his fingers.

"She will be fine Arthur…"

Merlin let his eyes flitter to the ceiling.

"Although had he already chosen to the old goat who is keeping us here could have killed her…"

"_Merlin_…" Arthur gritted his teeth and paced harder.

It was not a thought he had not already had.

His heart was screaming out for her.

He wanted to know she was safe.

He had no way of knowing where she was… in what state she was in...

He wasn't there to protect her and he should have been…

He had sworn long ago to never let any harm come to her…

"I'm just saying…" Merlin started but Arthur threw him a furious look, gritting his teeth and pacing harder.

Gwaine looked at Merlin and nodded in agreement, "Unless it is Morgana, and then she could be facing far worse…"

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted, turning on them both in frantic anger, "_Please_!"

Merlin and Gwaine both looked at one another before up at Arthur as the king covered his face with his hands and sunk to sit heavily against the bars again, his shackles clicking as he pulled his knees up to his chest and pressed his palms over his face.

Merlin stared at him for a moment, watching as the king stretched his hands out in front of him, elbows still on his knees, eyes locked on the ring that bore importance to him than any other.

It matched the one that adorned his wife's far more delicate hand.

Merlin watched as Arthur turned the ring around his finger.

Beneath it the king could see even paler skin, for as fair in complexion as he was, the sun had hardened his hands, no matter how often he wore gloves.

He had not taken his wedding ring off in the three years since their wedding, just as Guinevere had not.

He swallowed when he thought of her and leant his head back against the bars heavily, glaring at the ceiling.

Merlin watched as his chest judder up and down through anger and his jaw flexed.

"She will be fine Arthur." He said comfortingly.

Arthur locked his jaw and shook his head slightly, closing his eyes against the ceiling.

His voice was low and full of acute worry.

"God I hope so Merlin."

**ACHERON'S CASTLE**

Gwen was shoved through a dust and dirt incrusted door into another room.

"Change into something finer, Lord Acheron wants you as his guest for dinner tonight." One of the guards snapped.

Another moved forwards and once again ripped the shackles from her, shoving her back by the shoulder as she moved to push past them and out of the door.

"Change, wash, and shout if you need anything." The guard snarled and stepped away from her.

The other locked the door behind them, leaving her alone in the room.

She stared at the door for a moment as her heart hammered.

Who was Lord Acheron?

She had no idea where in the castle she was…

But what she did know was that if she did not do something Arthur and the others were going to be handed over to Morgana, while she had to stay here as Acheron's pet…

Where had his leering obsession for her spawned from?

She was unsure that she wanted to know.

She swallowed and turned in a circle, setting her hands over her mouth as her eyes flitted around the room.

This room had once belonged to a woman, she was sure.

Her heat burned and a sick feeling settled in her stomach when she saw that everything was as covered in dust as everywhere else.

She doubted, and from the fact that the door had had to be unlocked for her to be put in there, that the room had been entered in a long time.

The room was perfectly square, a heavy curtained bad beside the door.

The covers were turned down and a long red gown, not unlike her one from Camelot but of thinner material, was resting beside a low table which supported a bowl of water.

She made a small repulsed sound in the back of her throat and turned around, looking veer the room, running her hands together.

The windows were covered in a thick layer of grime.

Barely any sunlight shattered the stale room around her.

Behind her, a large blanket covered something on the wall, and Gwen did not dare pull it away to see what it was.

The last time she had done such a thing, she had found the mirror into the realm of desire, which had nearly destroyed her…

She turned her back on it and swallowed.

But had she looked, she may have found the final piece of the puzzle that was Lord Acheron.

She rang her hands together.

She needed to get out of here.


	60. Chapter 60

**ACHERON'S CASTLE**

Gwen spun to face the door when it was pushed open and Lord Acheron strode in.

She straightened.

She had not changed.

She had not even washed her face, however much she wanted to.

He sneered at her, the door closing behind him.

Her back was to the covered artefact on the wall.

She was making it very clear to him that she no intention of doing anything he wanted as long as he was still going to hand her husband and her friends to Morgana to be killed.

For all she feared Acheron, all she worried over how mad and twisted he was, she would not wilt under his sneer.

"You have not changed." He noted coldly.

She arched one eyebrow.

"I do not see why I should when you keep my husband and friends like slaves in your dungeon."

Her biting words made him sneer at her harder.

She stared at him and swallowed.

"Why are you doing this?" She breathed.

He walked towards her and she moved away quickly, but her eyes narrowed when he walked past her to the covered object on the wall.

Gwen's heart, for her eyes could not see the thing that lurked covered by the blanket, knew instantly that it would frighten her.

She swallowed and set her jaw as Acheron gazed maddeningly at it, reaching up to stroke the blanket.

"You are right… if you are to stay here with me…"

"I would never…" Gwen hissed.

Acheron glared at her sharply over his shoulder and she swallowed and straightened.

His eyes were maddened and broken with longing and lust.

Gwen drew in a stuttering breath.

Acheron glared at her.

"When I hand your friends and husband off to Morgana you should know why I do not wish for you to join them."

His hand pulled sharply on the blanket and it fell to the floor in a cloud of dust to reveal a painting underneath.

Gwen gasped and her heart screamed in her chest at what she saw.

There it stared out at her, in a large gold frame, hanging off of the wall, not faded due to the lack of sunlight in the dirty room and protected by the blanket.

Her hands shook as she stared at the painting of the woman.

Her hair was long, her dress crimson and long…

The one laying on the bed.

She was stood on a balcony, staring out over a once glittering but small castle.

She was looking over her shoulder, her eyes shining out what once as love for another.

Gwen gasped and stared at the woman.

She looked like Gwen.

Gwen's heart hammered in her chest and her mouth opened and closed twice as Acheron stepped away from the portrait, his eyes burning with loss, anger and lust, to stare up at it.

"Why…" Gwen whispered, her eyes terrified of the madness in his as she stared at him, "I look like her!"

"Isabel." Acheron breathed, his voice cracking under the strain of his dark emotion.

He turned slowly to glare at Gwen who straightened, her eyes frightened of what she saw in him now.

Pieces were starting to fall into place, about why when he was so intent on giving Morgana what she wanted, why he would deny her…

But surely no.

It was too cruel, to twisted…

Gwen swallowed and let out a stuttering breath at the intensity in Acherons eyes a he stepped closer to her.

"She was my wife…" He hissed, "My beautiful, _young_ wife, who was taken from her in the siege that tore this castle apart…"

Gwen stared at him, her eyes flittering around the room in fright.

So it had been a woman's room.

It had been Isabel room.

_His_ Isabel's room…

And he had not been in here…

It explained the state of the castle, and his maddened advances and possessiveness…

"My men managed to defeat the people who attacked us, bandits from Cenred's kingdom." He spat at her as he paced closer.

She backed away from him quickly, her hands shaking.

"And your father in law _Uther Pendragon_," He snapped at her, "He did not send help, for my castle and army were small… Isabel was injured and she _died_ like a dog and I couldn't save her…"

Tears burned in his eyes and Gwen swallowed, terrified of what he would do to her.

She backed away from him further, only stopped when her lower spine hit the table at the side of the bed, her hands behind her, supporting her weight as she leant backwards over it slightly, craning to get away from him.

"That was her _dress_…" Acheron sneered at her, indicating with his eyes to the bed where the crimson gown lay, "Her favourite…"  
"I am not her." Gwen said, fighting with all she had for her voice not to shake.

"I am _sorry_, for what happened to your wife, and I am sorry that you blame yourself, and Uther…" She gasped as he leered closer, "But Arthur isn't Uther, and I am not _her_!"

He stopped where he was, leaning over her, his hands hovering an inch from her cheek as he sneered at her.

He drank her in.

IN the portrait behind him to woman smiled out at them.

She was more angular than Gwen, and she had been taller, _thinner_…

It was clear that she had never done a day's work in her life…

But she had been loved by Acheron, and taken from him.

Gwen hated Uther in that moment.

She knew that she should not think ill of the dead, when he was, as Acheron said, her father in law, and when he meant so much to Arthur…

And while she knew it was Acherons fault they were there…

For one moment it was all Uther fault, if he had onyx sent help…

She swallowed and shoved such thoughts away.

"I am not her." Gwen whispered again.

Acheron sneered.

It was enough to turn her stomach to ice.  
"You will be."

There was heavy silence for a moment before something in Gwen screamed.

She slammed her knee upwards and it smacked into Acherons groin.

He had a gasp of pain and slumped to the side.

She then grabbed the heavy bowl of water behind her and smacked it across his head, sending him all the way to the floor and unconscious.

She bent down and ripped the ring of keys from his belt and standing up.

She pulled her dagger from her belt and held it to her chest as she knocked on the door, indicating that she wanted to be let out.

She then turned and pressed her back to the wall at the side of it, hidden in the shadows as she heard the guard unlock the door.

She waited, chest hammering, while the guards stepped in and peered around, rushing to their lords aid who was unconscious on the floor.

Quick and agile, the sills she had learnt from her one training session with Arthur, she slipped back through the open door and slammed it shut, jamming the keys in the lock and turning it, before ripping them out.

She heard one of the guards now locked inside struggle to wake Lord Acheron while the other hammered on the door.

She swallowed and turned.

She ran.

She needed to find Arthur and the others.

_Arthur_.

**AUTHORS NOTE – IMPORTANT: So yeh I am hoping that this si doing Gwen as a character justice, as I think she would have been a kick ass warrior queen – and that we were deprived of these kind of scenes, as well as Arwen ones, in the real season 5.**

**QUESTION – without giving too much away, I have written the season finale of season 5 – and BIG STUFF happens, so a question, do you think that it is perhaps a little bit too farfetched for someone (not saying who – although some of you may have figured it out by the trailers) to die, and then be brought back by two characters, and a third who loves him very very much…**

**Please let me know.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW – OR LATER TODAY – DEPENDING HOW FAST PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	61. Chapter 61

**A DUNGEON**

The second the sound of feet on the stone stairs leading down to the dungeons, and keys jangling, met their ears, all of the men'sheads whipped around.

Arthur shoved himself up as a shadow raced across the wall from the light of the door at the top of the stairs.

His eyes widened when a body hurtled around a corner towards them.

"Guinevere!"

He cried in shock and relief, pushing himself up as she rammed a key in the lock and turned it with all her might.

The door creaked and swung open and she launched herself at Arthur.

He gasped in relief as she jumped, wrapping her arms and legs around him while he pressed his face into her neck.

"Oh thank god you are alright…" He breathed as he set her back on the floor fully.

Merlin was staring at the relief and fright in her eyes and his eyes narrowed.

Gwaine and Percival looked to one another as she handed them one set of keys.

They set to work quickly undoing their shackles, the giant turning to Merlin as she undid Arthur's shackles.

"Are you alright?" He demanded.

She nodded and pushed her hair away from her face.

Her eyes were wide and staring deep into his.

"The castle belongs to Lord Acheron, it's a ruin!" She cried, "He is going to give you men to Morgana when she comes for you soon… she promised him more land and power if he helped her…"

"I knew it." Gwaine muttered and shoved his shackles away, bending to pick up his sword and throw Percival his.

"Acheron?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

She nodded.

Her eyes were wide and conveying to him to cruel and twisted things that she had seen.

"He wanted to keep me, for I look like his wife who was killed in an attack by Cenred's bandits!" She cried, "He was going to dress me up and keep my as her replacement… locked in her rom… he hasn't repaired the castle at all... left it unchanging and damaged from the attack when she died with most of his men…"

Arthur stared at her, eyes furious at the things that Acheron had subjected her to know and see.

He grabbed her and crushed her against his chest, kissing her hair as she pressed her face into his neck, the familiar feeling of his chainmail making her grip at his back.

He held her tight.

She was no one's replacement.

She was _his_ Guinevere.

"We need to get out of here." Merlin dropped his shackles on the floor.

Arthur nodded and pulled away from his wife, looping one set of the keys onto his belt as he bent to pick up his sword.

"Where is Acheron now?" Arthur demanded.

Gwen swallowed, "I knocked him out and locked him and two guards in the room he wanted to keep me in."

The four men stared at her for a moment in surprise.

She shifted, narrowing her eyes.

"What is it?"

Arthur smiled proudly and took her hand, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead before turning to Merlin, Percival and Gwaine.

"Look at her, only one lesson in combat and she is a worthy warrior…"

"A warrior queen." Merlin grinned.

Gwen rolled her eyes and gestured to her dagger on her hip.

Percival shoved the other keys at Gwaine who jammed them onto his belt.

Arthur took his wife's hand firmly in his and squeezed it, turning to look at the rest of the group.

"Silent moving, we don't have time to get lost…"

They all nodded and slipped from the cells, walking in a line up the stairs and into the castle.

**ACHERON'S CASTLE**

They wound deeper and deeper into the castle, looking for any clues as to where they were or how to get out.

They did not see or hear any of Acheron's Saxon men.

Arthur led the group, his sword in hand.

Gwen followed him, her dagger on her hip.

Then was Merlin, carrying nothing.

Gwaine and Percival then followed, the giant looking behind them every now and then.

Arthur stopped them at a join in two corridors.

"Do you recognise this?" Arthur whispered to Gwen.

She swallowed and shook her head.

"They dragged me so quickly… and everything is this broken and dirty everywhere in the castle… I don't recognise anything… sorry."

"It's not your fault." Arthur murmured and looked around them.

After a moment he pointed in one direction.

"We go left." He said.

They took two steps when Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know where we are going?" He hissed.

Arthur stiffened, "No."

"Then why left?"

"_Merlin_."

The king's jaw flexed and his teeth ground together.

"Sorry." Merlin whispered.

**ACHERON'S CASTLE** – **ISABEL'S ROOM**

Shoving himself up onto his arms, Acheron spat on the floor and pushed the two guard's way from him as she stumbled upright and walked to the door.

"Where is she?" He bellowed and slammed his hands on the wood of the door.

The guards exchanged frightened looks.

"She tricked us… locked us in after she knocked you out… she has our keys… and yours…"

The guards towards made Acheron spin to face the guards and his hands grab at his empty belt.

"No!" He shouted.

"She will use them to let Arthur Pendragon and his men out… they are going to escape…"

He turned back to the door and slammed his foot hard against the crumbling wood.

It shook on tis hinges and fell away.

The resonating noise shook the dust in the air as Acheron and his men stormed out.

Acheron drew his sword and sneered at the guards.

His chest hammered up and down.

He would have her.

He wouldn't lose _her_ again…

She was the only thing of Isabel that he wanted…

She would replace her, and everything would go back to how it was…

That was all he needed.

His voice reflected his sick desperation.

It was harsh and possessive.

"Get the other men, sound the warning bell and sweep the castle… I want them _found_!"


	62. Chapter 62

**ACHERON'S CASTLE**

The sound of an old warning bell pierced the air and made all of the Camelot party snap their heads around.

"Acheron must have escaped…" Gwaine muttered.

Arthur glanced at the fright in Gwen's eyes and swore once more to protect her until his last breath.

He looked to his men before forwards again.

"We keep moving…"

They took three steps and rounded a corner before they all froze.

Four men, armed to the teeth, as guards of the castle, appeared from a passage in front of them and spotted them.  
"There they are!"

"Or not…" Merlin muttered.

"Run!" Arthur shouted and grabbed his wife's hand.

He held it tight as he turned and dragged her with him as they bolted back the way they had come.

They ran around a few corridors, gasping for breath and more than aware that they were being followed.

They skidded to a stop at the side of a pair of large oak doors.

"We are lost!" Merlin stated, eyes flashing around as more and more men could be heard approaching.

Gwen's eyes snapped to look at the wooden doors.

"No!" She cried and pulled away from Arthur, turning to the doors and pushing them open.

"I have been here…"

Arthur didn't need her to finish.

He loved and trusted her enough to grab her hand again and pull her with him and he men into the large room.

**ACHERON'S CASTLE**

Acheron and two of his guards stormed up the stairs and pushed open a door.

His sneer was firm on his face when they skidded to a stop at what they found waiting for them in the large room on the other side.

**ACHERON'S CASTLE – GREAT HALL**

The Camelot five stood in the centre of the room, staring around the large expanse of hall as a small door at the end was flung open and Acheron and two men stormed in.

The door closed behind them and Acheron sneered.

Arthur set his jaw and pulled his wife close to him.

"Don't let go." He hissed to her and she nodded, gripping his back and letting his grip her hand atop his hip.

"Well Arthur!" Acheron called snidely, walking towards them and swinging his sword, "How nice to finally meet you… isn't it a shame it is under such circumstances…"

"Don't come any close." Arthur sneered, holding his sword firmly.

His eyes flitted over his shoulder as Acheron and his men stopped walking a few paces away.

Acheron sneered, arching his eyebrows.

The doors behind them burst open and more men entered, swinging their swords and moving to stand in a circle around the five Camelot men.

Merlin wiggled his fingers, but pushed such thoughts from his mind.

Arthur held Guinevere tighter to him.

The Camelot party were stood on a large circular wooden floor, which was different to the stone that surrounded it.

Their foot fall had sounded hollow.

Merlin and Arthur both registered that.

"Oh well…" Acheron sighed.

He nodded his hand slightly and indicated to the group.

His men knew what he meant before his harsh voice spoke.

"_Kill them_."

Acherons men dove forwards and Arthur had to release Gwen to defend them both as several men threw themselves at him.

She drew her dagger.

Percival knocked three men out with one punch while Gwaine ducked and two fell over him.

Merlin stole one man's sword and slammed the hilt against his head, knocking him out.

Gwen turned and slashed her dagger down a man's shoulder, letting out a cry of fight and rage as she did so.

Suddenly more men surged from the doors and swarmed around them, circling and wielding their swords.

Acheron watched with his hands at his sides, his sword trailing on the floor at his feet.

Arthur saw more of the men appear.

The odds were too great.

"Stop!" He cried, holding up his hands and sword.

His head snapped around to look at Gwaine, Percival, Merlin, and his wife.

"Stop… stop." Arthur gasped for breath heavily and raised his hands in surrender.

Gwen watched as he set his sword on the floor.

Acheron watched with a sneer.

"Good."

His lip curled back over his top teeth.

Arthur glanced up at him for a moment of determination as Gwaine, Percival and Merlin threw their swords on the floor.

Gwen swallowed and sheathed her dagger.

Immediately they were grabbed by two men each, dragged away from Gwen and forced onto their knees facing her in a line.

Two guards grabbed Gwen and she struggled and kicked and wrenched her arms around, fighting hard.

"Leave her!" Acheron bellowed.

The guards let their hands fall away from Gwen and stepped away.

She moved to rush to her husband but Acheron lifted his sword to point it at her.

It glittered in the sunlight that splintered through the broken windows and he glared at her.

Her blood and body froze.

"Stay there." Acheron stated.

Arthur continued to struggle and it took four of them to hold him.

They clapped Percival immediately back in irons.

The men stood divided, creating an aisle in which Gwen stood, facing her friends and husband who were forced on their knees by one bank of the men.

To her left side, a way away in front of the small door, two guards stood either side of Acheron whose sneer held firm.

She drew in a stuttering breath.

"Acheron let him go, let them _all_ go… _please_…"

"Hush…" Acheron sneered and took two steps away from his guards to approach her.

He stopped some distance away, so that they were stood at either end of the aisle that had been created between the banks of guards.

Arthur and the rest of the Camelot party remained on their knees.

"Shhh…" Acheron sneered again, sheathing his sword with a ringing sound.  
"Just get away from her…" Arthur hissed and spat.

Gwen's eyes flittered to him before she looked back to Acheron.

She had no idea what he would do.

"I underestimated you." Acheron said.

She straightened, "And I you…"

He chuckled darkly.

She glared at him, eyes shimmering with a fear that she would never admit.

"I underestimated just how low you would sink… handing over my husband and friends like pieces of meat to keep me… no… I will never stay here even if they do die, I will run, so you may as well keep me too." She hissed.

He arched one eyebrow and curled his top lip away from his teeth as he sneered.

"You are very beautiful but not over ridingly intelligent…" He laughed at her.

She glared at him, her jaw set.

"And there you go underestimating me again."

His laughter froze and he glared at her.

"Then how _brave_ are you?"

She straightened at his cold voice.

"I have made it this far have I not, escaped from the room you tried to lock me in…"

"And this is where the _real_ test starts." He sneered at her and ripped his gauntlet from his arm.

Arthur thought his head was going to explode as Acheron threw it to land an inch in front of her with a resonating clatter.

The world seemed to slow as Gwen looked from the gauntlet at her feet to Acheron whose cold voice shattered her world.

He sneered.

"Pick it up."


	63. Chapter 63

**ACHERON'S CASTLE – GREAT HALL**

Arthur saw the determination set in Gwen's jaw and eyes before anyone else.

He struggled against the guards that held him.

"No!" He cried and hissed, "Guinevere don't touch it!"

She glanced at him before looking to Acheron who straightened and drew his sword, walking towards her another step.

He sneered.

"I told you that by the end of the day you would be willing to make a bargain… well let me tell you what I will offer you…"

She swallowed.

He arched one eyebrow coldly at her and stared deep into her eyes.

It made her feel small and vulnerable, but she would not cower before him.

She was made of stronger stuff.

She was far more like the man she had married, and his proud Pendragon heritage, than he gave her credit for.

Acheron's voice was firm, cold and cold.

"If you can beat me, then you can go. _All of you_… I have no _real_loyalty to Morgana, only the power she wanted to bestow on me, but I will relinquish that if you can beat me in single combat."

"No!" Arthur cried, struggling harder.

He was struck again by a guard restraining him but he desperately tried to get up off of his knees, despite his arms being pinned behind his back.

His shoulders strained in his sockets as he gasped for breath.  
"Guinevere, do not pick it up!"

Acheron turned angry eyes on Arthur and nodded his head sharply to a guard.

The guard grabbed Arthur's hair and yanked his head backwards, drawing his knife and pressing it to the man's throat.

"No!" Gwen cried and stepped forwards.

Acheron snapped his head to her and flashed his sword towards her, pointing it from Arthur to her.

"Stay there…" He snarled.

She straightened.

His eyes turned back to Arthur balefully.

"And one more word out of you or your friends Pendragon, then you won't _live_ to see what she decides."

Arthur glared at him and hissed and struggled but said nothing.

The knife pressing into his throat prevented him from doing any clearly vocal.

Gwen swallowed and her hands shook.

She balled them into strong fists at her sides, staring at Acheron.

"So if I beat you in single combat… then we can all go?"

She did not believe it for one moment.

But his eyes were coly sincere as he nodded.

"And if you lose, then you must stay here, as Morgana takes your husband and friends to dispose of them. You must stay here and be my Isabel…"

"I am not her." She spat.

His eyes glinted and his voice turned to a low possessive hiss that made her stomach shrink.

"Not yet."

After a moment she swallowed.

Her voice didn't shake but she felt it twist in her throat.

"I don't trust you to let us go if I win…"

"You have no choice." He stated.

He lowered his sword to the floor and pushed the gauntlet by its tip towards her another foot.

"Make your choice." He hissed.

She turned her back on him for a moment, letting her eyes flutter closed as she felt her heart hammer in her chest.

She would do anything she could to help Arthur and her friends…

She would risk anything so that they may live…

Because if she lost them, nothing else mattered.

She opened her eyes with a determination that burned her tears away.

She reached down and lifted Arthur's fallen sword and turned to face Acheron.

The blade glinted in the light and he sneered at seeing the determination in her eyes.

She wanted to look at Arthur, for from the corner of her eye she could see his eyes pleading hers to just run.

But she wouldn't…

Not when she could save him.

She crouched slowly and her free hand wrapped around the gauntlet on the floor.

For a metal so cold, it burned her hand.

She threw it sharply at Acheron who caught it and tossed it at Arthur, a triumphant and expectant sneer on his face.

"My Isabel could not stand to let a challenge pass either… although; I fear that she was a greater swordswoman than you."He sneered at her.

"I was the daughter of a blacksmith; I know how to handle a sword." She told him.

"But not as well as I." He swung his sword.

Gwen glared at him.

"_Fine_."

Without another word Acheron lunged at her.

She gave out a cry of shock but quickly defended herself.

Her arms immediately screamed in pain from the excursion, having been bound in shackles and having done very little physical labour since her servant days…

She had only had one training session with Arthur…

She knew now, that as fragile as Acheron was in the mind, that he was far stronger than her in the body.

She gasped and fought back, but as they circled one another and swung and slashed… Gwen's breathing turned heavy and her movement were laboured.

Arthur found it to be the one thing that he could not watch… yet he _wouldn't_ look away.

Acheron laughed at her as he swung his sword at her body, causing her to nimbly move out of the way.

"Ha! I should have known that your similarity to her ended with your looks and spirit, she would never have tired so easily…"

He lunged for her but she spun out of the way, causing him to lose his balance.

He stumbled past her and she iced him hard in the back, sending him to his hands and knees and his sword skidding from his grip.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she gasped for breath as she pressed her sword to his back.

"I win." She breathed.

He sneered and turned on his knees so he was staring up at her.

But he would not bow in defeat.

His fingers moved to his waist and curled around the hilt of his knife.

"Not quite…"

His arm shot forwards and she took a step to the side.

He stumbled past her and she spun, kicking him forwards.

He gave a shout of anger and turned, swiping his dagger at her again.

Their footsteps were heavy over the wooden circle in the centre of the floor.

Arthur strained harder against his restraining guard.

"Guinevere!" He bellowed.

With a low shout of determination and fury Acheron swiped his dagger again and its tip knocked her sword.

The blade flew from her hand and clattered to the floor, skidding away.

Her chest hammered and she gasped in shock as she stared at Acheron.

His eyes blazed.

She swallowed and turned to grab the sword but he beat her too it.

She gasped for breath slightly and stared at him.

Acheron sneered and grabbed her fallen blade and stood up, approaching her with it.

Merlin's eyes glanced at Arthurs frantic and struggling face, before at Gwen, then Acheron, before up at the ceiling.

His eyes narrowed at what he saw, before they widened.

A rickety chandelier creaked under its weight on a chain, directly where Acheron was standing.

It hung directly over the large wooden circle floor they were stood on.

Merlin looked to see that all the men around him were too preoccupied with what was going on with Gwen and Acheron.

He narrowed his eyes and they flashed gold.

The chain splintered and the chandelier dropped like a stone.

It plummeted towards where Acheron and Gwen were stood.

Its deafening noise made Acheron and Gwen look up, but it wastoo late.

Gwen dived away as the chandelier fell through the air.

"Guinevere!" Arthur bellowed.

He thought his head would explode.

The piece crashed down as Gwen skidded across the wooden floor on her hands and knees, as Acheron dived out of the way as well.

They stumbled as the chandelier shattered down on the wooden circular holly floor, and the floor seemed to split.

The floor fell through and Acheron and Gwen were taken with it, as the fought desperately to grab at the stone floor which remained intact, which Arthur and the others were supported by.

Gwen gave a cry of shock and fright as the chandelier fell through the floor behind her and the wooden circle splintered and fell with the glass into darkness.

Glass went everywhere and Gwen scrambled to grab onto the stone as she and the wood and the chandelier, fell into the pit under the great hall.

Acheron fell further and grabbed at her foot.

She gave a cry of shock and her hands dug into the stone as she slipped further.

Arthur smashed his head back against the guard who held him and scrambled up, rushing and throwing himself at the hole.

She gave a cry of shock and Acheron's weight on her pulled her into the hole that was black and deep.

His hand grasped Gwen's as she fell into the large hole, as the large chandelier had made the wooden part of the floor collapse.

Arthur lay on his belly on the edge of the hole on the stone floor, his hand grasping at Guinevere's as she hung into the hole.

She swung as a weight on his arm in the darkness under the castle.

"Get off of her…" He gritted out at Acheron who tried to grab hat her hips to make himself stay hung.

"You can't hold us both…" Gwen said and stared up at Arthur.

Her heart screamed in his chest.

Arthur glared down at Acheron, his teeth gritted, as the man's palms slid on his wife leg and he fell.

He sunk with a shout and plummeted through the blackness.

There was a thud and a curse, and the sound of crunching and scrabbling around.

Gwen stared down into the black hole, not being able to see the floor.

She swallowed and turned her eyes up at Arthur.

His face was gritted and strained, screaming with the force of her weight hanging off of his arm and shoulder.

Her hand slipped in his.


	64. Chapter 64

**ACHERON'S CASTLE – GREAT HALL**

A deafening silence swarmed up from the splintered wooden circle that had been a floor.

It was now a gaping hole of dark that led to the swell of the under castle.

It was now a gaping hole of dark that Acheron and the Chandelier had been plummeted into in a shower of glass.

It was now a gaping hole of dark that Gwen swung in, her hand gripping Arthur's.

He lay, breathing heavily, teeth gritted under the strain of her weight on his locked elbow and shoulder.

Arthur lay on his belly on the edge of the hole on the stone floor, his hand grasping at Guinevere's as she hung into the hole.

She swung as a weight on his arm in the darkness under the castle.

Percival and the other knights, including Merlin, pulled away and scrambled to the side of the hole, staring down at Gwen.

Her eyes flitted down to the blackness that was infinite beneath her.

"Arthur…" Her voice was small.

His other hand shot out to also grab at hers, taking her wrist.

But there was nothing for her to push herself up with.

He wasn't strong enough to hold her.

But he wouldn't let her fall.

"You'll be alright." He gritted out, "I won't let go…"

"Give her to Percival." Gwaine said, shifting himself where he was on his knees beside Arthur.

Percival and Merlin were on the other side of the king, who was on his stomach.

"He couldn't move her hand, she might fall if she let go of his hand to try and take mine." Percival said.

"And we have no way of knowing how deep that hole is." Merlin finished.

His head snapped around and he scrambled up, staring at Acheron's men who had previously been restraining them.

"Where is that place?" Merlin demanded, "Where is that space under this room?"

The knights who had been Acherons men exchanged a look.

All of them stared at one man after a moment.

He was the knight who had been restraining Arthur.

He almost shrugged.

"I do not know." He stated and his voice was low, "This castle is decrepit… parts of it have been turned to rubble and have crumbled away, destroying passages. It could be anywhere."

Merlin stepped closer.

"Why have you not tried to restrain us again?" He demanded.

Arthur gave a small grunt and his hand shot away from Gwen's wrist to rest by his chest on the edge of the gaping hole in the floor, stopping his weight from toppling over the edge.

Gwen's hand slipped slightly in his one that remained around hers.

She gave a small cry of shock and he gritted his teeth harder.

His face was pained and strained, as he tried to get his shoulder and elbow to flex in order to pull her up.

She stared up at him, and her eyes caught sight of furious and anxious tears in his eyes.

He gave a small grunt of pain and determination.

She felt her hand slip in his further.

"You can't hold me…"

"I'm not going to let you fall… I have got you…"

"You _cannot_ hold my weight Arthur…" She insisted, and he felt her fingers release their grip around his palm slightly.

His hand tightened around her wrist.

"I will, I will… I will get you up here…" He hissed and spluttered, "I _won't_ let you fall…"

"You have too." She insisted, staring up at him firmly.

He shook his head and his hand tightened around her wrist but it slipped slightly.

His other hand tightened around the edge of the black hole, around the splintered wood and stone.

"You don't know how deep it is… It could be miles…" He gritted out.

"Or thirty feet." She sniffed, "And I can survive thirty feet…"

"No…" Arthur gasped angrily, feeling her hand loosen around his, "I can hold you, No Guinevere…"

"I'll be fine." She breathed and some tears slipped down her face.

The trust in her eyes tore at his heart.

He couldn't let her do this.

"I will be alright." She breathed, "You will come for me."

Her hand let go of his.

"No… No Guinevere!"

His heart filled his throat as he started to shout.

Her hand slipped through his.

"_Guinevere_!"

Her hand dropped from his and she plunged into the darkness.

Arthur thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head and that his heart was going to explode along with his head.

"_Guinevere!"_

Gwaine and Percival grabbed at him as he pushed himself up.

Merlin rushed up behind him as she held him back.

For a moment all three of them thought that Arthur was going to throw himself in after her.

"_Guinevere_?"

Arthur shouted and his voice rang into the darkness that he hurled it into.

**THE BLACK HOLE – UNDER THE CASTLE**

Gwen coughed and spluttered, landing in a crouch before falling onto her front.

The air was thick with dust and stench.

Her lungs ached and heaved at it and her heart hammered in her chest.

She coughed and pushed herself up, wincing slightly and gaping in pain as she moved.

She had fallen hard, but she was in one piece.

Her head immediately turned to look at the darkness around her.

She could see the shape of a dark, dusty and abandoned room, which seemed to be what would have been a siege tunnel.

The room was cut from stone and was full of dust.

"Guinevere!"

Arthur's voice shattered with the light from the room above down at her.

She coughed slightly and squinted her eyes to stare up at him.

"I'm fine!" She shouted.

She could imagine, even if she could barely here, Arthur's sigh of relief.

"We will get you out in no time!" Merlin's voice flew down to her, "One of Acheron's men has gone to get some rope!"

She was silent for a moment.

"Acheron's men?"

The surprise in her voice reached them and Arthur sighed in relief again.

She did not sound hurt, but he would do an inventory when he had claimed her into his arms and hugged her.

"Yes!" Gwaine shouted back, "Turns out they were only waiting to get rid of him so they can split up the castle for 'emselves…"

As Gwen shifted in the base of the hole some glass cracked under foot.

But she had not moved.

There was another sound of a footstep and she froze.

She swallowed and turned her head, in the darkness she thought she saw movement.

Suddenly a small shaft of light splintered the darkness, glinting off of a blade from the light that barely streamed from the hole all those feet above.

She turned her head and peered through the darkness to see the shattered chandelier.

Movement occurred next to It, and the sound of someone's weight on the broken glass made her skin crawl.

It would have haunted her had she been weaker, and the darkness had not hindered her vision.

There was a soft thud behind her and she turned to see some rope hit the base of the hole.

It could only have been twenty feet deep.

Someone or something shifted behind her.

She drew in a breath and turned her head over her shoulder.

"The final bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn, we've passed the point of no return."

The voice was low and sneering.

She gasped.

"Acheron."

There was the sound of shifting a spark of fire.

It flew to land close to her foot and she watched as it caught on something other than glass on the floor.

She was stood on a large tapestry rug, and she watched as it caught fire.

She stumbled backwards, past the rope and kept going until her feet hit stone once more.

She coughed at the smoke and dust in the air as the fire continued to climb.

There was movement behind her and she was grabbed from behind.

A hand clamped over her mouth but not in enough time to silence her scream.


	65. Chapter 65

**ACHERON'S CASTLE – GREAT HALL**

Gwen's muffled scream reached the men who were holding the rope.

Arthur's head snapped down and he stared down into the hole.

"Guinevere?"

There was nothing but silence in the base of the hole.

He thought his head would explode.

Merlin's eyes narrowed at the hole.

Something flickered in the bottom of it, and although it was not clear, the ebony blackness was definitely growing lighter.

Then the foreboding smell of burning reached them all.

Smoke started to flicker and rise out of the hole, and the blackness of the gaping hole in the centre of the room where the Chandelier had crashed through was starting to lighten and burn.

Before anyone could stop him he had swung himself over the edge, grabbing onto the rope that Percival held the end of and sliding down it.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted in shock.  
The king plunged himself into the burning darkness.

"Keep the rope slightly up so it doesn't burn." The young warlock stated and moved forwards.

Acheron's men's eyes widened.

Merlin threw a look at Gwaine and Percival and leapt in after Arthur, grabbing the rope and following suit.

Gwaine gritted his teeth and shoved himself up to do the same but Percival caught his arm.

"We do as Merlin says."

Gwaine stared at him but set his jaw as he nodded.

They stood slightly, coughing away from the smoking hole.

Percival lifted the rope when he felt Arthur and Merlin's weight move away from the end of it.

**THE BLACK HOLE – UNDER THE CASTLE**

Arthur and Merlin's feet hit the ground heavily.

Both of them coughed and spluttered, lifting their arms across their mouths for a moment, against the thick smell of the smoke and dust that filled the air.

The rug and carpet continued to burn in the centre of the room.

Now that the flames filled the room it was easier to see, even through the smoke and fire.

The room seemed to have been a chapel or crypt.

Pillars stood along all the walls, there was a raised platform, and tapestries that were now burning on the walls.

There was not natural light except the shattering shards of that which filtered through the fire down from the gaping hole meters above, and glimmered off of the glass which stabbed at the room.

But while Merlin seemed to take all of this in, Arthur only saw that there was one door, and that he and Merlin were stood in between it, and where Acheron was stood atop the raised platform.

It was where Acheron stood with Guinevere at his side.

His face was cut with the glass he had fallen onto, and Arthur could see that his wife had cut hands.

Acheron had her stood a few feet to his side, his arm snapped towards her, dagger glinting.

Her dusty face was trailed with tears that she didn't want to let fall, also from the soot of the flames which filled the room.

Merlin and Arthur stood on a place where the fire had torn through the carpet, but it still burned the air and room around the edges.

Arthur coughed and drew his sword, stepping forwards.

"This really is an unrivalled adventure." Acheron sneered at Arthur, "I had rather hoped that you would come."

"Arthur!" Gwen made to rush forwards but Acheron's knife stopped her.

"Let her _go_!" Arthur's voice cracked slightly under the soot and smoke in the air, "We can fight, we can do whatever you want but you _free_ her!"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea." Acheron tossed at Gwen.

"He is my _husband_!" She snapped, stepping to move forwards, but she coughed and froze, when Acheron shook his head at her and his dagger pointed firmer at her body.

"_Stay_ there." He stated.

"Acheron!" Arthur shouted over the roaring fires, "Let her go!"

Merlin's eyes snapped around for a way out.

"Why should I?" Acheron hissed, "She is all I want, all I have waited for…"

"She is not your wife," Arthur snarled, "She is mine, now let her _go_!"

Acheron's eyes glinted...

"Never."

Arthur seethed and his hand flexed around his sword.

Gwen gasped and coughed in the smoke in the air.

"Arthur go!" She tried to call to him, "You and merlin you need to go now!"

"I am not leaving you behind." He stated and stepped forwards.

Acheron jabbed his knife dangerously close to Gwen's hip and she gasped and stood a step backwards.

Arthur froze and Acheron sneered at him.

"I don't need you to risk your life for me Arthur!" She cried, "_Go_!"

"No!" Arthur set his jaw in determination.

Acheron sneered at him.

Merlin glanced at Arthur as the king straightened.

"Acheron, I know what your wife meant to you, but Guinevere isn't her, you need to let her go, to show some compassion…"

"The world showed no compassion to me when my wife was taken!" Acheron yelled.

Arthur drew in a short breath, "But killing me, or taking Guinevere, _won't_ bring her back…"

Acheron said noting.

Arthur stared hard at him and edged forwards slightly.

"You may be able to convince yourself for a few days, a few weeks, but eventually you will see that she is _not_ your late wife…"

Acheron was silent.

Arthur edged forwards.

"So _please_… just let her go…" He stated, "I cannot apologise enough for what happened to your wife, for the fact that you received no help and no back up."

"My wife is dead."

Acherons voice was cold and distant, and it froze Arthur completely.

Gwen drew in a gasp as the man at her side lifted his cold and haunted eyes to sneer at Arthur.

"And if I can't have my wife, then you can't have yours."

"No!" Arthur shouted.

Acheron spun and grabbed at Gwen's wrist, he flung her across his body and towards the flames.

Arthur made to grab her but Acheron lunged at him with his dagger.

Merlin watched as the king spun out of the way and slammed Acheron on the back of the head with his sword.

The lord stumbled and then swept his arm back around at the king.

The blade of the dagger glinted in the flames; an inch past Arthur's neck, and the king bent and stumbled back slightly to avoid its blow.

Gwen fell to her knees and stumbled and rolled past a burning tapestry as it fell to the floor.

"Gwen!" Merlin cried and rushed to her.

She coughed at the dust, sparks and soot it shot up as it hit the floor and some singed her clothes.

The air was heavy.

"We need to get out of here…" She coughed as she stood and merlin helped her.

They both turned to see that Acheron was trying to stab Arthur with all he had.

Arthur saw out of the corner of his eye that his friend and his wife had stood.

"Merlin!" He shouted, "Take Gwen out of that door _now_, get out of here!"

"No!" Gwen cried.

Merlin shook his head just as firmly, eyes flying around, "Not without you!"

Acheron gave a cry of anger and slammed his dagger at Arthur.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this… waited either to kill you… but your wife; she is more than I have ever dreamed of…"

"You won't touch her." Arthur snapped, "I won't allow it…"

"Oh you won't be alive to see it happen anyway, as disappointing as that is!"

Arthur gave a roar of anger and swiped his sword at the man.

Acherons sword cut across his arm and he gritted his teeth against it.

The flames rose higher.

"I have imagined it so many different ways…" Acheron hissed, "Since finding her, my wife in yours… all the ways we used to…"

Arthur's sword slammed against Acheron's knife and it was sent spinning from the man's hand.

Before Acheron knew what was happening, he was being pulled at Arthur, and the king's sword crashed through his body as his chest hit his.

Acherons eyes narrowed and he spluttered over Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur hissed in his ear, much like he had done with knight valiant all those years ago.

"She is my wife, and I will protect her with all that I am, with all my heart, until the end of my days."

Acheron made a gurgling sound and Arthur shoved him away to the floor.

The man rolled onto his back and gave a last stuttering grunt.

He lifted his head and hand with all that he had and reached out towards Gwen.

"Is… my… Isabel…" His voice gurgled and he gave one last gasp, slumping to lie flat.

His mouth was open and his eyes were wide and foggy.

His pale body flickered with the flames.

Arthur's heart still hammered and he turned, sheathing his sword.

"We need to go, _now_, are you alright?"

Gwen was not looking at him.

Arthur and Merlin watched as she walked forwards, her eyes locked on Acheron's body.

She swallowed and sunk to her knees at his side, reaching with a small hand to gently close his eyes.

Arthur watched and held his hand out as she stood and flung her arms around his neck.

The force of her hug back bent him slightly backwards and she pressed her dirty and dusty face, trailed with tears, into his neck.

Her small body fitted against him as he rested his chin on her shoulder and blinked his eyes.

The cut on his eyebrow stung, but it was nothing compared to the relief in his heart.

She was safe in his arms.

His Guinevere.

His Queen.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

She nodded, but his lips were on her forehead before she could move.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she drew in a breath, as he pulled away and led her by the hand to the rope.

She drew in a breath and looked at Acheron's body in pity, before walking to the rope.

She wound the end around her foot so she could stand on it.

She coughed slightly through the dust in the air and held on tight, turning her head up.

"Okay!"

The rope started to be pulled up and Gwen swallowed, blinking into the light as her eye sight cleared and she could see Percival pulling the rope, lifting her over the edge of the hole.

She stayed on her knees by the edge of the hole, gasping in breaths of the clean air while Arthur and Merlin were pulled up.

Arthur slumped forwards when he was on his knees at her side, leaning on his side.

She stared at him and let out a small happy sigh of relief and threw her arms around his neck again.

He held her small frame to his as she hooked her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

He was on his side, pushed up on one arm while the other stroked her shoulders.

Gwaine and Percival stared at them in relief as Merlin did.

The young warlock sat and sunk back to pull his knees up towards his chest, resting his elbows on them.


	66. Chapter 66

**CAMELOT**

The party had pushed their horses to reach Camelot just as the sun had set.

The torches were in the process of being lit around the castle and the knights were changing from day patrol to night patrol when Percival, Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin rode into the courtyard.

Gwen was having trouble keeping her eyes open when they stopped their horses just in front of the stairs that led up into the castle.

Gaius appeared at the top of them, smiling slightly that they had made it all back unscathed.

The then chastised himself mentally, though none of the self-directed emotion brought about a change on his face.

_Why wouldn't they all be safe, They have three fine knights with them, Gwen is stronger than she looks, and Merlin, well… his talents may be hidden, but his qualities show through without knowledge of just how powerful he is._

Arthur dismounted as servants appeared from the castle, rushing down the stairs past Gaius to hold reigns and assist the taking away of the saddle bags and cloaks that were no longer needed.

Percival and Gwaine stood for a moment, waiting to be dismissed, but they were quickly locked in conversation with Leon and Elyan who had arrived from the armoury.

"You may go, thank you gentlemen." Arthur told them, walking around his horse to stand besides Guinevere's.

"Thank you sire." Percival and Gwaine nodded and Elyan and Leon ducked their heads respectively, as the group of them moved back towards the castle.

Tanya appeared with the rest of the servants, she smiled and blushed at Merlin, which meant that the young warlock did as much back.

Gaius smiled to himself and merlin pushed Gwaine away who shoved him and mocked him she past.

Merlin glanced at Arthur and Gwen as Gaius did.

"Come on my love…" Arthur murmured, lifting his arms up as Gwen turned so she sat in her saddle facing him, before he put his hands under her arms and helped her gently to the floor.

Tanya walked over.

"All we require is a light supper Tanya thank you." Arthur said, "You may go home."

Tanya nodded and curtsied, "Of course sire."

She then turned and hurried away, flushing deeper as she past Merlin.

She missed the grave look in the warlock's eyes that Gaius caught.

Arthur pulled gently into his arms and she fell almost instantly asleep as he carried her up the stairs.

Merlin remained in the courtyard with Gaius as the servants led the horses away.

The physician walked to the young warlock and they hugged fleetingly.

"How was your trip?" Gaius asked, "How is your mother?"

"Good, she is very well." Merlin smiled and glanced at the others who were stood a safe distance away.

Gaius narrowed his eyes slightly at him, catching sight of an emotion he did not expect to see.

"What happened?"

"Morgana." Merlin dropped his voice, "She ambushed us with Saxons and bandits… the village was nearly destroyed…"  
"By her magic?" Gaius gasped.

"By mine." Merlin stressed, "I had to do something, and seeing house fall was much more preferable than seeing people die, Gaius we would have been slaughtered…"

"You did the right thing." Gaius patted his arm.

Merlin nodded and looked down.

"Merlin what is it?" Gaius asked gravely.

Merlin shifted, staring at the old man.

"She managed to transport herself, make herself appear in flames… Gaius that is a tremendous amount of power…"

"She does not yet have your power." Gaius said firmly.

Merlin stared at her, "But what if one day she does, what if that day comes?"

Gaius sighed slightly and his face was grave.

"We must hope that it does not."

**ACHERON'S CASTLE**

Morgana moved through the ruined castle to glare around, the sounds above her head of raging guards without a leader made her gasp and run forwards.

She swept down stairs towards the dungeons to see them open and bare.

She let out a scream and it echoed around the broken castle.

"Argh!"

She screamed and slammed her hand against the wall.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"It seems like you have been through a lot." Gaius said, sat at the table opposite Merlin.

The young warlock nodded, "I know."

He yawned theatrically and stood, stretching his arms and tilting his neck.

"I think I will turn in early… catch up on my beauty sleep…"

He turned to walk to his room when Gaius raised one eyebrow.

"Oh Merlin?"

"Yep?" Merlin turned to stare at him.

Gaius stared evenly back.

"Don't think for a moment that this means you are getting out of cleaning my leech tank tomorrow."

Merlin supressed a groan and stomped to his room.

Gaius watched him go, chuckling and smiling to himself.

He really was the son that he never had.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Gwen was sat at her dressing table, eyes heavy with sleep as she brushed her long hair and plaited it into the braid she always slept in.

The candles and torches made her skin flicker and glow, and the crimson of her robe that she was wearing over her thin nightdress gleam.

Her eyes narrowed tiredly when she saw her husband walk across the room to lift the lid of a trunk that stood in the corner of the room.

She heard him shuffle through papers and clatter through pieces of armour, before she saw him grin.

Her eyes narrowed further as she turned her head to watch him over her shoulder as he stood upright, slamming the lid of the trunk shut with his foot, grinning at a long parcel in his hands.

"What is that?" She asked as he walked over to her with it.

"This…" He told her, standing behind her and leaning over her to rest it on the dressing table in front of her.

She set her brush down.  
"Is for you." He finished.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Arthur not this again, please we promised that we weren't giving gifts and then you gave me a dagger and now this…" She sighed and made to stand but his hands on her shoulders made her sit down fully again, staring at it.

"Just open it." He told her, "Please."

Heavy with fatigue, Gwen sighed and unwrapped the parcel, her eyes widening as the leather fell away to reveal glistening metal.

A long yet somehow delicate sword glimmered in the candle lightly at her.

Its blade was smooth and silver, it's handle a slightly darker steel with gold detailing, showing flowers and other intricate carvings.

"Arthur…" She whispered, her fingers flickering forwards to touch the handle.

His hands stroked her shoulders.

"I had intended to save this until Christmastide at the end of the year... as I knew that you would not be happy about _two _anniversary presents…"

"Although it is still for our anniversary isn't it." She sighed and glanced at him.

He chuckled and crouched down at her side and ran his hand through the back of her hair, his other arm bent at the elbow and on the top of the table by the sword, keeping him upright.

"I just thought," He continued with a thoughtful smile as he stared at her face, "that with hindsight of what has happened, and your insistence previous on wanting to be give instruction, that you would like it now."

Silence hung heavy for a moment as he stroked her back.

"I…" She whispered, staring at him, "I don't know what to say."

She was touched, and they both knew it.

"Thank you."

She said in a passionate breath, her eyes staring deep into his.

He smiled and stood, holding her hands so she rose with him.

Their hands entwined together at chest height as they always did, eyes locked on one another's as though there was no place that they would rather be.

"I have got you a gift for our anniversary…" She breathed and stretched her arms around his neck, wrapping them there, hands on the backs of his shoulders.

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow, running his hands down her sides to pull her closer.

His wide palms pressed pleasurably over her waist.

"Yes…" She breathed and stretched up on her toes, her lips skimming his.

He chuckled and kissed her soundly.

She let out a giggle when his hands suddenly grabbed her legs and picked her up, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, ankles hooking against his spine.

His hands held her hips firmly against his stomach, not letting her drop an inch as her head, now level with his, rested its forehead against his own.

Her arms remained around his neck.

He chuckled at her smile and kissed her neck.

She gasped slightly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she angled her neck, giving him better access.

"You know I did mean an," She gasped and lost her thought for a moment, "actual present…"

"_Guinevere_…" He breathed in a low voice, trailing his lips from pushing the arm of her dress and robe away from the skin of her shoulder to her mouth.

"You are all the present I need."

She giggled and pulled away, scampering to the chest of drawers by her side of the bed.

He groaned and sunk to sit on the long table, staring at her.

She turned with a small brown box in her hands and walked to stand in front of him, as he sunk to stand on the floor, but still lean against the table, his seat bones resting on the edge of it.

"Open it then." She stared at him.

He moved to open the box and then looked at her.

"You didn't have to get me anything you know…"

"So says the man who got me two presents." She laughed quietly.

He rolled his eyes and opened the box.

She watched his face.

"I know now that it is the same as your presents really… but I made this…"

"You made it?" He tore his eyes away from the silver dagger to stare at her.

She nodded, "Of course. I am the daughter of a blacksmith remember."

He kissed her soundly.

"I love it, thank you."

He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her, setting the box behind him on the table.

She gave a cry of shock and giggled as he shoved the box to the other end of the table and spun with her in his arms.

He lay her on the table before him, wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning over her, his stomach on hers.

"Arthur…" She giggled as he leant over her, his hands roaming over her body as he kissed her neck.

As he kissed her collarbone a passionate gasp escaped her lips and her back and neck arched against the wood of the table, her legs tightening around his where he was stood.

Her robe fell open slightly.

He fell harder in love with her.

They had both reached the point of no return.

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOO! SO we have reached the ending of episode 6 - well done to those of you who could draw similarities between this and The Phantom of the Opera :) ... so episode 7 will be updated once I have reviews - it is a slightly mor amusing light hearted episode as one of you requested, and centers around Tanya's birthday... but she is NOT the main person in it - there is plenty of Merlin and arwen too... so yeh!  
PLEASE read and review - keep interested - I am writing season 6 at the moment - I am PRETTY damn pleased with it :))**


	67. Episode 7 - A Secret Wish

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"Of all the scandalous things about you being married to a servant… I bet that this is the one that would make the nobles hair the most white."

Gwen smiled at her husband, leaning her head back on the edge of the bath, her arms out to either side of her, resting on the edge of the large round tub.

She let her eyes flutter closed as she felt the water lap higher around her chest and move.

A small gasp of pleasure left her lips along with a small giggle as Arthur's wet lips pressed on her neck, his hands moving to rest on her hips, pulling her close to him.

His lips pressed harder onto her neck where he was knelt facing her in the bath, hands roaming over her sides now.

Her back arched slightly towards him as she gasped and giggled as his lips continued to move over her throat.

He chuckled, "Scandalous indeed."

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head from resting against the side of the bath to stare into his eyes where his face was level with hers.

His fingers pressed into her hips.

They stared deep into one another's eyes and both of them smiled.

She giggled and hooked her arms around his neck, letting out a laugh as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sunk back to sit against the other side of the bath in the water, her straddling him.

Her stomach and chest pressed into his, her arms around his neck.

The tips of her fingers played with the back of his hair, her elbows resting on his collarbone.

He let out a small moan of pleasure and his eyes fluttered closed.

She smiled and he opened his eyes to stare at her.

"What?" She breathed, a smile on her mouth.

"I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world…"

"Very funny." She giggled and bent forwards to kiss him.

His lips moved against hers and his hands moved up her back to rest his palms on the backs of her shoulders, straining her tighter against him.

"Arthur no…" She giggled and his hands slid down her body to tickle her sides.

She gave a cry of surprise and giggled harder as he wrapped his arms fully around her back and stared deep into her eyes.

He lifted one hand to smooth his hand over her hair away from her face, before resting it on her cheek.

She rested her hands on the back of his head, massaging through his hair pleasurably.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

She smiled and bent forwards to kiss his cheek.

"I know you do."

Her lips moved to the corner of his smiling mouth as she kissed it softly.

"And do you know the best thing?" She murmured.

"No?" He stared at her as she ran her lips along his mouth.

"I love you too." She whispered.

His lips captured hers and strained her closer to him through the water.

They moulded together and both gasped in heavy pleasure.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"I'm late!" Merlin cried and threw himself from his room, down the stairs and stumbling towards the door.

"I am _so_ late!"

"Why have you slept so late?" Gaius asked where he was stood mixing something, "You are acting as though you have been up half the night."

Merlin yanked on his jacket and skidded to the door.

"I know!"

The door slammed behind him and Gaius rolled his eyes, turning back to what he was doing.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"You know of all the changes in my life since I have become queen, I think that being able to have a bath would be the only one I would seriously struggle to give up." Gwen smiled.

Arthur was pulling his shirt over his head as she pulled at the final lace on the bottom on her corset back.

"Why did you never have a bath when you were a maid?" Arthur asked, picking up his towel and rubbing his hair dry.

She smiled, watching him in the reflection of the mirror she was stood facing.

He pulled it away and smoothed his hair flat, before turning to face her.

He was waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't afford one." She shrugged simply.

"Surely something could have been arranged…" He folded the towel over his arm and threw it over the back of one of the chairs around the large table.

"Oh yes." She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "I would have just walked up to your father and asked to be paid in a bath tub rather than gold coin the following month…"

"We it wouldn't be the first time a king has been asked something stupid like that by a servant." Arthur told her, reaching to fill two goblets with water.

"Oh?" She arched one eyebrow.

"Yes." He replied, handing one goblet out to her, "Yesterday Merlin asked if he could have his advance, but in silver small change rather than gold… you know the small change silver pieces…"  
Gwen stared at him, "Did you give them to him?"

"Yes because he wouldn't stop prattling on until he did!" Arthur stated flatly and lifted his goblet to his lips.

Gwen thought for a moment and looked down.

"Interesting…" She murmured.

"Nothing Merlin says is _ever_ interesting Guinevere…" Arthur told her with a roll of his eyes, "Especially not his prattle."

"No, it is just… today is Tanya's birthday." She said, staring at him.

"I know." He replied, draining his goblet.

"Yes!" She walked to him, "And there is a stall in the lower town selling flowers but the owner never gives change, so instead people have to spend the exact money in small change… he only gets small silver pieces…"

He arched one eyebrow, "And you think?"

"Tanya does like flowers…" She smiled and walked over to him, rubbing her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

He chuckled and rested his hands on her waist.

"Are you deducting Guinevere?" He leant his head towards hers.

"Maybe…" He giggled.

"And how beautiful you are when you are doing it…"

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.


	68. Chapter 68

THE ROYAL CHAMBER

Gwen and Arthur were sat at the long table in their room, their empty breakfast plates in between them.

Where Gwen was sat at a right angle to Arthur's right, he took her hand and lifted it to kiss her palm.

She giggled and leant closer, "What has got into you this morning?"

"Nothing…" He chuckled and leant towards her.

There was a knock at the door and Arthur pulled away as Gwen pulled her hand from his and set them both in front of her on the table.

"Come." Arthur called.

The door opened and Tanya appeared.

She was wearing her constant green and white dress, but her hair was plaited away from her face in braids.

"Ah Tanya. Happy birthday." Gwen smiled and Arthur did the same.

"Happy birthday Tanya."

"Thank you your majesties…" The girl flushed and moved to take away their breakfast things.

"What did we speak about?" Gwen smiled at her.

Tanya flushed deeper.

"Thank you, Arthur and Gwen."

The words felt foreign in Tanya's throat and she smiled, packing things onto a tray.

Gwen noticed the small flowers in Tanya's hair and glanced at Arthur, arching one eyebrow.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to look at Tanya.

He grinned.

"I like the flowers in your hair Tanya."

His grin made Gwen kick him under the table.

"Thank you sire." Tanya flushed, "They were a birthday present."

"From?" Arthur asked.

Gwen kicked him again.

Tanya let a small smile cross over her face, "I couldn't say…"

Her words trailed away and Gwen shot Arthur a look as Tanya turned away to get another tray.

"Ow…" Arthur hissed at her.

"Don't be nosy." She hissed back.

Tanya turned back to them and both the king and queen schooled their expressions to smile at her.

"It is alright if you don't want to say who it was…" Arthur trailed away; the eagerness in his eyes at the potential goading he could do to Merlin was making him grin.

"It isn't like that Sire, Arthur… I just mean… I well; I don't know who they are from…" Tanya explained, folding her hands in front of her and staring at them.

"Oh?" Arthur arched one eyebrow.

"They were in my house when I awoke, whoever it was must have come in the middle of the night.. by moonlight…"

Gwen smiled and Arthur only grinned.

"Oh breaking and entering… do you have any idea who it could be… I could put them in the stocks for that…" He lifted his goblet.

Gwen shot him a look.

"Not that they would be a stranger to it…" Arthur muttered and swallowed some water.

Gwen slammed her foot against his shin under the table.

"Ow!" Arthur explained and narrowed his eyes at her.

She smirked at him.

Tanya flushed, "That won't be necessary, thank you Sire."

Arthur could no banish the thought of Merlin in the stocks, for that was who they all thought and hoped the midnight caller was, "Are you sure?"

"Arthur!" Gwen snapped, before she smiled at Tanya.

The serving maid flushed and lifted her tray.

"If that is all your majesties…"

"I was wondering Tanya, do you have plans for the evening?" Gwen called to her as the girl walked to the door.

"No my lady." Tanya answered.

Gwen smiled, "Well then perhaps you would like to join us for dinner, here in our chambers?"

Tanya's mouth opened slightly, "My lady I couldn't…"

"It will be fun, a small gathering; I insisted… you could invite Merlin…" Gwen told her, smiling brightly.

"Hooray." Arthur muttered into his goblet.

Gwen glared at him sharply before turning her smile on Tanya.

"I insist Tanya. Please. I consider you a good friend, and it would mean a lot to me if you would let me do this for you."

The serving girl smiled, "Well… if it is not too much trouble…"

"Nonsense!" Gwen beamed and stood out of her chair, walking over to Tanya and holding the door open for her.

"Be back here at sundown… I will have Merlin ask cook to make something special… now go and enjoy our birthday."

Tanya curtsied, "I intend to, thank you my lady."

She turned to leave.

"Oh wait a minute Tanya!" Gwen remembered and Arthur rolled his eyes as she spun to pull a wrapped package out of her wardrobe.

Tanya's eyes went wide as Gwen held it out to her and set it on top of the tray.

"Happy Birthday, from Arthur and I." She smiled.

"Your majesties, Arthur and Gwen, I mean… this is too much…" Tanya gasped, staring at the wrapped package.

"Do not mention it." Arthur smiled, "we appreciate how good a job you do, although it wouldn't be hard in comparison tomy servant."

Tanya flushed at the mention of Merlin and Gwen arched one eyebrow at her husband.

It annoyed her when he spoke to Merlin, or about Merlin, in that way, for she knew that they were deeply close, best friends, and that Arthur valued him in high regard, even if he would never admit…

Least of all to Merlin.

"Thank you." Tanya bit her lip as she smiled and curtsied, before turning to sweep from the door.

"Oh and Tanya?" Arthur called to her, leaning back in his seat, fingers drumming on the arms of the chair, as she stopped half out of the door to look at him.

"Yes sire?"

He grinned.

"When you see Merlin, see if he knows who our secret admirer is!"

She flushed, "Thank you sire…"

Tanya then turned and left the room.

Gwen shut it after her and turned to Arthur, hands on her hips.

"You should leave them alone."

She strode over to her husband and shoved him in the shoulder lightly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her to sit in his lap in the chair, kissing her cheek.

She sighed and hooked her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

"You really should be nicer to Merlin…"

"I am perfectly nice to Tanya." He defended with a chuckle.

"You know that is not what I meant." She told him.

He chuckled and touched his forehead to hers before he kissed her soundly, ending the conversation.

But she pulled away to stare at him.

"We haven't got time for this Arthur…" She murmured as he kissed her again.  
"I don't see why not…" He mumbled around her mouth, his hands exploring the feel of her bath through her silk dress.

"Because…" She pulled away as his hands began to work at the lacings he had found, "There is something you promisedto do with me…"

As she stood from his lap he grinned.

Her back remained to him and she walked to the cupboard and pulled out the sword he had given her, holding it in the flats of her palms and staring at him to illustrate her point.

The grin went from his face and he groaned, leaning back in his chair and resting his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

She sighed shortly, "Arthur you promised to train me."

He said nothing and flexed his jaw.

"Fine." She said and set her sword on the table, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then I will ask Gwaine to help me train."

She knew exactly what name to throw his direction.

She saw his jaw lock and his hands tighten around the arms of his chair but he didn't say anything.

She walked closer and arched one eyebrow.  
"And he can watched me duck, run and bend to his every teaching in my shirt, boots and breeches …" Her voice trailed away.

Arthur looked as though he wasn't breathing.

She knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him.

He was determined to pretend like she hadn't spoken.

He knew it was important to her, and he knew it would keep her safe… but analysing her like a target, picking out ways that people would want to hurt her… it made it too real for him.

She knew that, but she was as stubborn as he was.

Trailing one hand along the table she walked slightly towards him.

She arched one eyebrow.

"And then afterwards I can wash my face with a damp cloth as they all do in the armoury… duck inside my tent and change back into my dress…"

"Alright." Arthur snapped, his eyes slamming open.

She grinned in triumph.

He sighed and let his head fall back normally to stare at her, a small smile on his face at how beautiful she was when she was pleased.

"Alright. We will train."


	69. Chapter 69

**THE TRAINING FIELD**

"Look Merlin I am not _saying_ that you are useless…"

"Well you are aren't you?"

"I wouldn't _wrong_ in saying that.

"So you _are_ saying that then!"

"Fine!" Arthur snapped as he threw his dagger at the large target Merlin was holding on the training field, "Yes I am!"

"Then why lie?" Merlin cried, confused and tired, rubbing his eyes.

Another of Arthur's daggers slammed into the centre of the wooden circle.

"Because Guinevere told me not to be mean to you…"

Merlin laughed at him and Arthurs jaw flexed.

"Shut up…"

Merlin held his palm out face up.

"She has got you in the palm of her…"

"She is your _queen_ Merlin, may I remind you." Arthur stated, flushed through his own embarrassment.

He knew it was true.

There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Guinevere if she asked.

"So…" Arthur flexed his wrists and pulled his sword from its sheath, swinging at around him as Merlin lifted the target and struggled under its weight.

"So, _what_?" The young warlock grunted as he stumbled past Arthur.

"I was just wondering what has got you so tired." Arthur arched one eyebrow, "Because I don't pay you to start late and finish early, as you have been doing for the past… since you have been working for me."

Merlin shifted the target in his grip.

"It wouldn't kill you to let me take some days off once in a while…"

"If you start taking any more days off to go to the tavern I _will_be forced to kill you…"

"Aww, are you admitting you can't live without me?" Merlin smirked.

"No!"

"And I _haven't_ been to the _tavern_." Merlin gritted his teeth and adjusted the heavy target in his arms.

"Look Merlin I understand that a man needs a leisure outlet, a hobby, I do, but how do you expect people, or _women_ to appreciate you if you spend all your money on the tavern…"

"I haven't _been_ to the tavern!" Merlin cried, "And I don't need advice about women from _you_…"

"Only one of us is married." Arthur reminded him, flexing his sword wrist.  
"Yes, and my condolences go out to Gwen." The young warlock snapped.

"_Merlin _shut up." Arthur glared at him.

"Give me a day off!" Merlin cried.

"Whatever for?"

"For being rude to me." Merlin straightened under the weight of the target he still held.

"You are taking too many liberties Merlin." Arthur stated, "Ishould make you work through the night."

"Why?"

Arthur flexed his jaw, "For skipping your duties this morningbecause you were tired from the _tavern_!"

"I haven't _been_ to the tavern!"

"Where were you then?" Arthur spun to face him, arching one eyebrow.

Merlin straightened further, "It doesn't matter."

Arthur smirked and laughed at him, turning away.

Merlin stared at him, trudging a step after him, stumbling under the weight of the target.

"What are you laughing at?"

Arthur continued to chuckle.

"Nothing."  
"Tell me!" Merlin demanded, "What is so funny?"

Arthur smirked at him.

"I know you weren't at the tavern…"

Merlin's eyebrows shot up, "Then why…"

"I know where you were." He smirked.

"No you don't." Merlin turned away.

"Oh but I do…" Arthur turned the other way.

Merlin froze and spun after him.

"Arthur…"

He stumbled and dropped the heavy target.

The large wooden disc rolled a few feet and Merlin cursed, pushing himself up to scramble after it.

Arthur turned from laughing and waiting for his wife to see his merlin scrambling after the target.

"Merlin!" He groaned.

The manservant ignored him and dropped to grab the target as it stopped and fell to its side.

A black boot rested on it, stopping it moving.

Merlin's hands landed on it and his eyes lifted up towards the sun.

"Er…"

A man with a pale face and dark hair stared down at him.

The man's face turned into an easy and well-practiced smile but his eyes were still icy.

"Er… thanks you." Merlin pulled the target up and stared at the man.

"Thank you." He grinned, "Thank you er…"

"Matthew." The man extended his hand.

"Matthew." Merlin smiled and shook his hand firmly.

He struggled under the weight of the target slightly and quickly moved his other hand back under it to hold it.

"Here, let me." Matthew took it easily from him.

He was a tall, dark, man, with piercing brown eyes and rippling muscles.

He wore a deep brown shirt that hung low and open.

Merlin arched one eyebrow slightly gratefully.

"Thank you."

He led the man towards where Arthur was swinging his sword around, waiting for his wife to arrive for training.

"If you would put it there, thank you Matthew…"

"Shirking from your duties again Merlin!" Arthur called his comment.

"Yes Sire!" Merlin smirked back and Matthew set the target on the floor as Arthur walked over.

"You make that look easy, although compared to Merlin it isn't hard." The king commented.

Matthew bowed and ducked his head.

"Sire, my name is Matthew; I come to you looking for work." His deep voice made Arthur stare at him.

"Work?" Arthur asked through narrowed eyes.

"In your household Sire, as you see I work hard… I am new to Camelot, and am looking to make it on my own." Matthew straightened.

He was slightly smaller than Arthur, but looked as strong.

"On your own?" Arthur raised one eyebrow.

Matthew lowered his eyes to hide his eyes and play his part well.

"My father and I have never got on Sire, I never reached his expectations."

Arthur straightened.

"I know the feeling."

"Arthur?"

The feminine voice was clear and made Arthur turn instantly.

His wife walked towards him, holding her sword, brown gloves on her hands, wearing her brown breeches, fitted red shirt and brown boots.

Her hair was in a plaited braid and she smiled when Arthur extended his hand for her to take.

Tanya followed behind her, hands folded in front of herself and hair still sparkling with the flowers she had been given by her secret admirer in the night.

Merlin smiled.

She looked up at him and his grin only widened as she flushed.

"My love," Arthur held her hand as she walked to his side, "This is Matthew; he is inquiring as to work in our household."

"Oh." She smiled at the man, "Do you have any qualifications?"

"I work hard my lady, and am looking for experience." Matthew answered, bowing to her.

Gwen nodded and glanced at Tanya.

"Well I am sure Tanya would not mind taking you to see our cook, she is always looking for help, strong men to fetch and carry…"

"Of course my lady." Tanya smiled, and with one glance at Merlin, stepped forward.

"Tell the cook that I sent you." Gwen told Matthew.

"thank you my lady, Sire… Merlin." Matthew grinned at Merlin who smiled back, before sharing a loo with Tanya.

Matthew watched this and then gestured for her to walk in front of him, gallantly allowing her to show him the way.

Merlin's smile vanished when he saw Tanya flush and giggle slightly as she led him away.

"Oh and be nice to Tanya Matthew!" Arthur called, "It is her birthday after all!"

Matthew nodded over his shoulder before following a bushing Tanya.

Arthur chuckled and grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her to the centre of the training field.

"Now." He grinned and faced his wife as she held her sword towards her husband.

"So… do you remember what we talked about?" She arched one eyebrow.

He sighed and pushed her sword away with his own.

"I have to treat you as I would any other young knight… or at least try to…"

"_And_?" She lifted her sword to his chest again and took a step closer.

Arthur sighed shortly.

"I am not allowed to grab or kiss you… or divert from practicing and teaching because you are my wife."

She nodded.

"And in return I am not going to let anyone other than you train me, and I won't push you to train me more than once a week." She stated.

Arthur nodded, "right then, shall we start?"

Gwen smiled and Arthur started to pace around her, holding his sword out and instructing her.

Merlin dug his hands in his pockets and kicked at the wooden target.


	70. Chapter 70

**CAMELOT**

"So down here is the kitchen…" Tanya led Matthew down through the winding corridors of the castle.

Maids milled past them.

Tanya flushed when many of them leant their heads together and whispered when they saw her with a tall, dark and handsome stranger.

Her hands were folded in front of her and her head remained forwards as she led Matthew further towards the kitchens, so she did not see the look in his eyes as he turned his head to follow the young serving maids who passed him.

They caught the look in his eyes and stiffened, rushing further away from him.

Something piercing in his eyes made their stomach's sink and feel cold.

Another serving girl approached carrying a tray, and Matthews eyes quickly raked over her form as Tanya continued to be polite and reel off information.

He turned most of it out, listening only to the heartbeat in his ears as his eyes fell down the serving girl's form, to see a small brown purse hanging from her belt.

"Cook likes hard workers and no clocking; if you are found to be even taking a break she may put you on her 'black list'…" Tanya laughed lightly to herself, "And once you go on the black list you don't ever come off, and she will be on your back _forever_…"

Matthew stared at her, fixing his face into an easy smile as Tanya turned back to face him.

The other serving girl brushed past his back, carrying a tray, and quick as a flash his hand flexed behind him and gently pulled the small brown purse from her belt, folding it in his palm.

The girl felt neither a tug nor a pull at her belt, and for a moment she glanced at his face, before she saw the easy look in his eyes, and she flushed and turned to scurry away.

Tanya watched him carefully; her eyes narrowing slightly as she saw him shift and push something into his pocket.

She could have sworn that she saw him push something small and brown, looking like leather purse…

"So if you come this way…" She let her eyes drift back up to his face, and his mysterious air.

By the time she was looking at his face again his face was back in its well-rehearsed easy smile.

Something settled in the pit of her stomach.

Before she could stop herself she was drawing lines and comparisons between the man before her and Merlin.

He was easy looking, relaxed, as though he was trying to comfort her and lull her into comfort rather than being at ease himself…

But part of her brain immediately thought that he was trying too hard.

She immediately pushed the thought away and shook herself.

Matthew had arrived in Camelot by himself, looking for work, and had done it off of his own back…

Who was she to judge?

He was probably nervous…

And so he should be, meeting cook…

Tanya was falling further down the portly ladies 'black list'.

Merlin was at the bottom of it.

Tanya felt warmth spread through her and a small smile played on her lips.

Unconsciously, one hand lifted up to touch one of the small red flowers in her hair.

Matthew watched her closely, stepping closer.

"I never did say happy birthday…"

She flushed, "Thank you."

He peered closer.

"They are nice flowers… a present?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands, "They are from someone secret…"

"A secret admirer?"

"Yes… no… I mean…" She stammered.

He chuckled, and for one horrifying moment his eyes flashed as though he was laughing at her.

Matthew knew he was.

She was a woman, weak and feeble…

He didn't have to know her well to know that.

Tanya stared at him for a moment.

"I don't know _who_ left them for me… but whoever it was they haven't come forward… I have been around all day… and they haven't said anything…"

Her eyes flitted to her left, away from Matthew's intense gaze.

Down the corridor that wound away from the steps on which they were stood, across the distance of the castle courtyard, she could see Merlin walking with Gaius back towards the old physician's chambers.

She flushed and silently told herself to stop it, before looking back up at Matthew.

The more she looked at him, the more his eyes and mouth seemed to resemble a smirk, rather than a friendly smile…

No matter how nervous he was…

"You are a good servant to the queen; loyal… the king and queen seem very fond of you."

His words came from nowhere, and made Tanya pause for a moment.

She was sure that his words came from his attempt to make a friend of her, and become more at ease around her…

She was determined to be friendly.

"Thank you…"

He cut her off.

"Did the king and queen give you a present?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes…" Her words trailed away.

He stared intently at her.

She sighed, knowing that he was just nervous…

But he was so intense.

"They gave me a present, which was more than I wanted and deserved… and they are having a party tonight, well not a party, a small gathering… Merlin, myself, the king and queen…"

She rubbed her forehead for a moment.

"Sorry I am stammering."

"It is alright." He told her, "I do it when I am nervous also."

Her eyes snapped up, "I am not nervous."

His smile twisted.

She was surer by the second that he was smirking.

"Neither am I."

His words were so sure that they made her straighten.

If he wasn't nervous… why would he act…?

She remembered him shifting and pushing something in her pocket when the maid passed…

Tanya stepped back slightly and gestured to the stairs down to the kitchen.

"If you go down there, cook will be in the kitchen… we can tell her that the queen sent you to fetch and carry."

Matthew looked at her with a small grin.

"Of course."

He walked passed her and down the stairs.

His head was full of the promise of the gift that the king and queen had bestowed on her…

And if half of the maids were as open, friendly, and pursed as she was…

Then his short time in Camelot, before he had to move on, would be most worthwhile.

He felt his fingers tingle with the thought and promise of money.

He always had to keep moving, looking over his shoulder, getting what he needed from a place and then moving on.

But he had chosen that life…

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

Not with the promise of riches…

There were always people willing to 'lend' him money… and there were always pockets undone…

He chuckled to himself.

Tanya stared at him as she followed him into the kitchen.

She had told the queen she would look after him and help him get along with cook…

He could fetch and carry.

But she would have to watch him.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Do not worry – Arthur and Gwen's training session is the next chapter :D I will update tomorrow if you all review :D**


	71. Chapter 71

**THE TRAINING FIELD**

"Arthur this is ridiculous…"

"No it is not." He said firmly from where he stood facing her with his hands on his hips.

His stance was from concentration, not from scolding.

He was being ever patient with her, and part of Gwen did not know whether she should be eternally grateful too him for being patient, or annoyed because he could have been doing it to slow down her progression through training that he wasn't entirely convinced by.

She knew that he knew that it was not the worst idea in the world, more that he found it hard to assess her like a target and see her flaws when it came to defending herself.

Arthur found it painful to even think that an enemy could get past him and his men to lunge with a blade or weapon at his queen.

She stood in the late morning sun in the training field, still dressed for combat, only this time she was holding a long oak bow, painted with a gold Pendragon crest, side on to a large straw target.

She had a leather arm guard wrapped around her forearm, and her braid had been moved over one shoulder so she could see.

It had not taken Arthur long to notice that this left a clear trail of bare skin from her ear, along her neck and throat, to the swell of her breasts and chest above the ties of her red shirt.

He had pushed such thoughts away from his mind, and shifted to rid them from his body.

He was intent on honouring his promise to her, as he could not risk her demanding more training, or going to another knight, even her brother, for further tuition.

It was the agreement they had made…

Arthur knew all too well that he was finding it hard to stick to his side of the bargain than she was.

"I find practicing with a sword so much easier than this." She sighed and looked at him levelly.

He gave her a small encouraging, yet firm, smile and took a step towards her.

"I was the same but I got the hang of it eventually… and trust me this is much easier than a cross bow…"

Gwen could not stop herself from letting out a small groan and shutting her eyes.

She would never admit it, least of all to him, but her body was starting to ache and she was tired.

But training was important to her, for she wanted to be a strong queen in every aspect.

Arthur watched as she sighed and narrowed his eyes, stepping closer.

"Perhaps that is enough for today."

"No. I am fine." She snapped her eyes open.

He sighed.

"Go on then." He inclined his head slightly, gesturing for her to take her stance again.

She did so.

Her eyes remained locked on the target her head was facing, even as he walked around her and stood behind her back, his chest against her spine.

Her breathing turned low but she ignored it.

His baritone voice made her swallow.

"Find your marker."

She drew in a breath and lifted her bow… feeling the pull of her muscles across her shoulder and collar.

Arthur watched her carefully.

His hands smoothed over her shoulders, adding a small amount of pressure in a way that guided, rather than forced.

"Lower your arms just a bit."

She felt him shift closer being her, his hand armoured form touching her spine.

She lowered her shoulders an inch and as she did so he moved his hands down from her arms onto her waist.

His lips touched her ear as his hands moved to rest on her firm stomach.

"Relax… breathe deeply…"

Gwen found her breathing matched his, and the feeling of his hands skimming over her hips and then briefly on the tops of her legs, before back up to her shoulders, made her have to relax anew.

"Keep your grip strong…" His hand moved to wrap over her small one on her bow, his other on the top of her arm, near her shoulder.

She wouldn't move her eyes from the target.

As she focussed on the target Arthur realised he was dangerously close to straying from the task in hand.

He realised, which made him even more distracted, that his whole body was aware of the softness of her skin, the smell of her hair, her form under his hands…

Once his eyes noticed the vantage point he had acquired down into her soft cleavage, he was no longer able or willing to move his hands form their position over her son the bow, and on her shoulder.

Both were a safe distance away from her front, for he was growing ever concerned that should he move even a finger, he would reach down into her bodice.

He snapped his eyes away, concentrating on the weapon that was held, rather than who was holding it.

They were in the training field, in the middle of Camelot, in broad daylight.

He shook himself and uttered that he needed to focus.

Gwen swallowed, not willing to let on either, what his close proximity and heavy breathing just behind her ear was doing to her.

"Use your mouth as an anchor…" He murmured.

His low voice came from just behind her, and she obediently moved her hand holding the bow string to rest on the corner of her mouth.

"And…" His eyes moved to the target with some effort, "release."

Gwen let go of the string.

The arrow slammed home, throbbing in the centre of the target.

Gwen smiled and bit her lip, lowering the bow to rest its end on the ground, her hands wrapping around it to hold it standing in front of her.

"How did that feel?" He murmured, his face clouded with desire as she turned her had to look at him.

His hands remained on her shoulders.

Their eyes burned for one another.

"Wonderful." She whispered, "Thank you…"

He said nothing, and her eyes fluttered closed as he leant his face towards hers, his breath mixing with hers in the air…

There was a crash and a curse, and the king and queen pulled apart to look to see Merlin lying sprawled on his back behind the table he had been sat on, his legs in the air.

"Ugh…" He groaned and waved one hand at them, "Sorry…"

Gwen sighed and blushed, dropping her bow.

Arthur couldn't help himself.

With a small glare at Merlin he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her across his body so he was supporting her with his arms around her, having dipped her.

She gasped in shock.

He kissed her deeply, and pushed all of his annoyance at Merlin away by pouring all his love for her through his kiss.

She giggled and her fingers tangled in his hair, his hand exploring her waist.

Merlin watched them and blushed, groaning in embarrassment and sinking to lie back on the floor.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Soooo update on my world – hope that everything is going well where you are – please read and review…**

**BUT I am halfway through season 6 now – and without giving too much away I have written the news of baby Pendragon and the reveal, and it is pretty damn early in the season… I have surprised myself :D So if you want that to come you have to keep reading and reviewing :D**


	72. Chapter 72

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Gaius sat at one of the tables, a large book in front of him, glasses magnifying the pages words and knowledge into his already full brain.

Merlin was on his knees, sleeves rolled up, neckerchief wonky, teeth gritted.

His arms scrubbed backwards and forwards in front of him, attempting to clear some of the dirt from the worn floor.

_Matthew_…

There was something odd about him.

And Tanya had _smiled_ at him…

Not that he cared.

Merlin muttered to himself incoherently.

"Tanya's hair is looking nice today…"

Gaius's comment was said in a low voice, and merlin stopped what he was doing to look up at the old physician.

Gaius did not look up from staring at the page, but Merlin knew that he was well aware that he was being stared at.

"What?" Merlin arched one eyebrow.

Gaius lifted his eyes, fighting to hide a small smirk.

"With the flowers in her hair…"

"Oh, oh yes…" Merlin dunked the brush in the bucket of water at his side.

The force of his movement lopped some of the liquid onto the floor and he failed to notice when some of it spattered on him.

His mind was buzzing.

Gaius watched him.

"It was a nice thought…" The old physician commented, "Whoever her secret admirer is…"

"They aren't _from _a secret admirer." Merlin defended firmly.

Gaius arched one eyebrow, "Oh? And how would you know that…"

"I don't… I just…" Merlin looked down and slammed the brush back down on the floor, scrubbing firmly.

"How do you know that they aren't from a friend… a fellow servant, someone who just wanted to do something nice…"

Gaius stared at him, his smile growing slightly.

He set the book fully down and folded his hands on it, peering at Merlin over his glasses.

"Well _whoever_ they are from, she seemed to love them… wearing them like that…"

"Indeed." Merlin coughed, picking up the brush and washing it again, "Money well spent."

"Yes and speaking of money…" Gaius lifted an eyebrow and banished his laughter and smile.

"I suppose you will be wanting some money to go and buy Tanya a present from the both of us…"

Merlin's eyes snapped up, "I…"

"Oh but of course, I forgot." Gaius peered at him, "You were paid by Arthur only yesterday were you not… well then…"

The old physician closed the book and stood with it.

"You can take that money and go and buy her some flowers from the both of us… and a _big_ bouquet."

"But…" Merlin stammered.

He hadn't got any money.

Not _now_.

Did Gaius know that…?

No…

Did Arthur?

Had Gwen figured it out…

Merlin pushed it away and watched with his mouth open and watched the old physician push the book back onto the shelf.

"I…." Merlin's mouth remained hanging open as Gaius turned to face him, folding his arms, a small smirk on his face.

"And when you have finished that you can clean my leech tank… and _then_ go into the market to get Tanya a present…"

"Merlin!"

The door swung open and Arthur appeared, dressed in his red shirt, brown jacket and trousers.

"Has it perhaps escaped your attention Merlin that I am supposed to be attending a council in one hour?" The king leant against the door and glared at Merlin.

Inside he was grinning and laughing.

"No." Merlin stated.

"Well then," Arthur tossed him his apple, "Come on then, you are going to gather what I need!"

Merlin caught the apple with one hand and scrambled upright.

"But I haven't had lunch yet!" Merlin cried.

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur's voice boomed as he walked from the room and left the door open.

Merlin groaned and grabbed his jacket, the apple still in his hand as he scampered after Arthur.

"Er _Merlin_."

Gaius's voice made him skid to a stop in the doorway.

Merlin caught himself and turned to see the old man look pointedly down at the bucket, brush and water on the floor.

"Oh er…"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he snapped his eyes slightly to the right and Gaius watched as the brushed swept up the water, and the bucket moved itself under the table out of the way, the brush dropping into it with a resounding 'plop.'

Gaius gave him a firm look as the boy grinned at him took a bite of his apple, and spun, slamming the door on his way out as he pulled his jacket on.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Tanya knocked on the door and swept in silently.

"Sorry my lady." She curtsied immediately when she saw the queen stood behind her husband's desk in front of the open window.

She was surrounded by the summer light and air, lifting papers that she would be taking with her to the meeting of the round table.

"Sorry I have not been here to attend to you my lady…" Tanya rushed to stand in front of her queen and friend, "I was healing Matthew get settled in…"

_And I wasn't entirely sure what had got me so nervous around him, so unsure… and part of me didn't want to leave him alone with the other maids, for they are even shyer than me… although under cooks gaze…_

Tanya pushed her rushing thoughts away until they become nothing more than a sound like a waterfall in the back of her head, marred by the heartbeat in her chest from when she had run from the kitchen.

"Do not worry Tanya." Gwen smiled and laughed lightly, "You are more than punctual ninety nine per cent of the time... and today is your birthday, and you are only doing what I asked you to do, there is nothing to apologise for."

Tanya let out a relieved breath and looked down at her folded hands for a moment.

Gwen smiled, "How is Matthew settling in?"

"Oh he seems fine my lady… he is… same way mysterious, but…" Tanya trailed away.

Gwen arched one eyebrow and smiled to herself, turning slightly to examine the papers in her hands.

"Some women may find that sort of thing attractive…"

Tanya blushed furiously, "Not me my lady."

"Oh?"

"No… I… I like much more normal men, _ordinary_ men… _boring_ men... even…" Tanya stammered.

Gwen thought for a moment just how much she reminded her of herself.

The queen smiled to herself.

Tanya shifted and continued.

"He says he has enough money to stay the night in the tavern… so that is good. Cook has him working hard."

"Good." Gwen nodded and turned back to face her maid, holding the papers for the council in her hand's just in front of her.

She felt her heart laugh lightly at the familiar 'maidens' blush across her maid's cheeks.

Gwen smiled, "Have you found anything out about your secret admirer?"

Tanya looked up instantly and flushed hard, looking down again.

"No my lady."

"Well I am sure by the end of the day you will have figured it out…" Gwen laughed a small, light, good natured giggle, "Have you seen Merlin at all today?"

"No my lady." Tanya could barely hide her disappointment, "I haven't seen him, except for when you and the king were training."

"Well maybe later…" Gwen touched her arm for a moment before straightening.

"Would you please get the rest of my papers from the cupboard by the door?"

"Of course my lady." Tanya ducked her head.

She pushed Merlin from her mind.

As she crossed the room and pulled open the door though, she froze at what she saw.

Set lightly atop the papers that the queen had requested, was an apple with a bite taken out of it.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled the apple out, lifting also a small piece of parchment that was folded, and had her name written on it.

She unfolded it and stared at the writing.

_I have tasted it for poison. Keeping you safe – Your secret admirer. _

Tanya felt her heart glow and heard the queen turn and walk towards her.

She hurriedly put the apple and folded piece of paper back in the cupboard, lifting the queen's papers from it quickly.

She shut the door and turned to Gwen, handing them too her.

"Will you be requiring my company my lady…"

"No." Gwen smiled, "Go and enjoy the sun and your birthday… but be back here for dinner, and I will be sure to mention it to Merlin, seen as you haven't seen him."

Tanya flushed, "Thank you my lady."

"I shall see you for dinner then." Gwen smiled and turned to walk from the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her Tanya opened the cupboard and pulled out the apple and the note.

Closing the door, she stared at the message.

She smiled, tucked it into the pouch on her belt.

She felt her heart flutter as she bit into the apple.


	73. Chapter 73

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

"There have been several disturbances from Saxons in the villages of Tallinn, Bawdry…"

Sir Leon read from a piece of parchment in a clear voice.

He was the only one who was stood.

The rest of the knights, the king and queen, were seated.

The knights, including the king, had their arms and hands folded on the table in front of them, supporting their weight as they leant slightly forwards as they listened.

Some of the younger knights looked slightly bored.

The queen at least had her hands folded in her lap and was keeping her face clear from tired emotion.

She looked at Leon as he spoke, whereas Arthur was staring at the middle of the table.

He couldn't help it if the warm sun was making him sleepy.

Merlin stood to the side of the room, his hands folded behind him as he rocked forwards and backwards slightly on his heels, blowing air out of his mouth to hide his boredom.

His eyes flitted to his right, across the room.

They landed on the space where Tanya normally stood.

Council meetings were always far more boring when she wasn't there…

It wasn't that they were allowed to talk…

But somehow just her being there, made him feel more comfortable.

His eyes narrowed slightly when he thought of her helping Matthew settle in.

There was something about him…

There was something about him that Merlin did not trust.

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

"It is beautiful Krea…" Tanya smiled at the girl before her.

The young woman was glowing with a blush.

Krea was the blushing bride.

She held her hand out and Tanya held it in hers, examining the ring that adorned the girls finger.

"He did well didn't he?" Tanya commented.

Krea laughed, "And he asked my father for permission… I didn't know he had it in him."

Tanya smiled and dropped the girl's hand, "Well not all of us are lucky enough to marry the kings butcher are we…"

Krea giggled and her eyes teased her friend, as she reached up to touch one of the red flowers in Tanya's auburn hair.

"Well maybe you may find yourself a nice serving boy… a physician's apprentice maybe, the king's manservant…"

"Maybe not." Tanya pushed her hand away with a laugh and a smirk.

Krea laughed and her hands moved to her belt.

She pulled a brown leather purse from it and held it out to Tanya.

"Here, it is not much, but it is from my future husband and I…"

"Krea I can't accept that." Tanya gasped and pushed her friends hand away, "Do not be ridiculous…"

"Tanya…"

"No." Tanya said firmly and closed her hands around Krea's, pushing them to her side, "I don't want your money, honestly."

Krea laughed slightly at her friends expected rebuff.

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

The knights had stood from the table and were walking away, talking amongst themselves as they moved to start training or joining the guards on duty.

Arthur walked to his wife's side as she stood from her chair and he held his hand out for hers.

She smiled and took it gently, letting him lead her from the table and towards the door.

Merlin yawned and stretched and followed them.

Arthur caught sight of this over his shoulder and smirked at his servant.

"Tired Merlin?"

"Yes." The manservant stated, "I don't get to sit on a nice throne and sleep through the council meetings…"

"I don't sleep through them."

"Of course not." Merlin stated.

Gwen giggled slightly and Arthur glared at his servant over his shoulder.

His smirk returned.

"How irritable you can get Merlin, when you have been up all night delivering presents."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and stopped walking.  
"What?"

Gwen smacked Arthur on the chest as the king wrapped his arm fully around her back.

He laughed as they kept walking.

"Nothing…"

Merlin narrowed his eyes and sighed shortly.

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

Krea's dark eyes glimmered like the coins in the purse as she put it back on her belt.

Her ring also gleamed around her finger.

From an alcove a little way down the corridor, a pair of piercing eyes stared out at the scene.

Krea looked up at Tanya.

"So are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Yes, very much so. The king and Queen have invited me to dinner, with Gaius…"

"And Merlin." Krea giggled.

"Yes and _Merlin_." Tanya rolled her eyes and flushed, "He is King Arthur's manservant Arthur all…"

"Oh he is much more than that." Krea smirked.

Tanya pushed her friend lightly in the arm.

"Yes, you are right, they are _friends_."

"And to you he is what?"

Krea's question was so direct that it made Tanya stare at her for a moment.

Her heart filled her chest so far it pushed up her throat and made it hard to breathe for a moment, it was beating so fast.

Krea let a small knowing smirk move over her lips.

Tanya sighed, "He is my friend… and one I have yet to invite to my birthday dinner so if you don't mind…"

Krea watched as her blushing friend turned away and started to walk up the stairs towards the council chambers.

"If I see Merlin I shall tell him you are looking for him, and I shall ask him about your secret admirer?" Krea laughed and called to her friend.

"Do what you like?" Tanya flushed and called back over her shoulder, "But make sure you put that money somewhere safe!"

The person in the alcove watched as Tanya disappeared from sight and Krea laughed to herself, turning to walk back down the corridor towards them.

She drew level with them when their arm shot out and slammed into the back of her head, sending Krea to her knees and then to the floor.

Black boots stood over her as the person from the alcove moved, couching down at her side and pulling the full purse from her belt, and the glimmering ring from her hand.

Matthew felt the weight of both in his palms and stood upright, chuckling to himself as he walked away.

**COUNCIL CORRIDOR**

Gwen walked back towards her day chambers, moving ahead of where at the end of the corridor Arthur had stopped to talk to Sir Leon and a couple of the other knights.

Merlin stood just behind him, his hands behind his back, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

Gwen kept her eyes forwards, skimming the looping alabaster archways that made up the light corridor.

Hidden in an alcove, as dark as the shadow that surrounded him, Matthew was crouched, flicking blade from his boot, and slicing it along repeatedly along one of the ropes that was tied to the base of the wall.

As he did it his eyes skimmed the rope, bound tight against the wall holding the support of the large metal chandelier that dominated the ceiling of the corridor that the queen was walking down.

It shook slightly as he cut at the rope harder.

There was a snapping sound just as he leapt upright and Gwen stepped underneath it.

"Your majesty!" Matthew feigned shock so well as he slipped his knight into his boot and dove for her.

She gasped in shock as he grabbed her and dragged her out of the way.

Arthur spun at the sound of the commotion.

He saw her be pulled to the side of the corridor just as the dark chandelier plummeted to the earth.

"Guinevere!"

The chandelier crashed and glass went everywhere, and for one moment Merlin, Arthur and Gwen alike were reminded of when Acheron had been sent into the depths of the castle through the hole, pulling Gwen with him.

Gwen gasped and Arthur rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Gwen tried to assure him, her breathing falling steady and deep.

Merlin approached with the guards, his eyes snapped over the chandelier and then to Matthew, who shifted, pushing the blade deeper into his boot.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, not understanding the gesture, but his vision definitely saw the cut rope that had once supported the chandelier.

He opened his mouth to speak his findings when Arthur turned to Matthew.

"You may well have saved her life. Thank you." Arthur clapped the man on the shoulder as Gwen thanked him, before gathering his wife to his side.

"Merlin." He sated, "see that Matthew is rewarded, and that this mess is cleaned up."

The tips of Merlin's ears turned red as the green mist descended.

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

"Krea?"

Tanya appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Krea!" She cried when she saw the girl slumped on the floor.

Tanya ran down the stairs and skidded on her knees to stop by her friend's fallen form.

She felt her pulse and found it to be strong.

As she knelt there her friend stirred.

Krea flexed her fingers and Tanya's eyes flitted over her form.

"Krea where is your purse?" She demanded, helping her friend sit up.

"I don't know…" Her friend's voice was weak as she blinked.

But her eyes flew open instantly when she felt her hand felt around her other.

She stared at her left hand.

"Where is my ring?" Krea cried.

Tanya stared at her.

"Who has taken your ring and your money?"

Krea looked up at her.

"There was a man…"

"A man?" Tanya asked.

Krea nodded.

"A man who has my ring…"


	74. Chapter 74

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly Arthur I am fine…" She rolled her eyes as she continued to sort through the large oak box on her vanity.

He walked up behind her, pulling off his gauntlets and setting them on the large dining table as he passed.

He kissed the back of her head and rested his hands on her shoulders looking around her down at what she was doing.

"What are you looking for?"

"The bracelet you gave me on our marriage… I could have sworn I was wearing it earlier…"

"I don't remember." He admitted, chuckling slightly as a thought spread through his body.

He pressed his lips to her ear and ran one hand from one of her shoulders to the other across her collarbone.

"I find it hard to concentrate on only one part of you at a time…"

She dismissed all the thoughts of the bracelet and allowed him to kiss her.

**THE KITCHENS**

Matthew was stood facing his satchel on one of the large brown work surfaces.

He was fingering the bracelet, that had slipped from the queens wrists in his valiant saviour of her, glinting at how the pure silver gleamed in the light of the candle lit kitchens.

Suddenly there was a commotion up the stairs behind him and he shoved the lid of the satchel shut and pushed it further onto the table, Krea's ring and the queens bracelet, along with purses of money.

Part of it remained skewed, but he didn't see that, as he turned to face the stairs.

Tanya appeared, rushing down it, talking to the fellow serving maids who were behind and either side of her.

"All she could say was that it was a man, and that from what she saw she didn't recognise him." Tanya was explaining.

"Poor Krea…" One of them gushed.

Tanya looked up as the maids walked with her into the room.

As her eyes landed on Matthew the man straightened.

"Make sure that you spread the word around." She said.

They all nodded and gossiped amongst themselves as they moved around the kitchens.

There were heavy steps on the stairs and Matthew looked past Tanya to see several castle guards enter, starting to move around and look under pots and pans.

Matthew straightened.

"They are searching the kitchens and servants quarters for anywhere where someone may have hidden the stolen goods… It is not just Krea's ring and purse; other maids have come forward with lost purses… all of which happened today."

_Since you arrived._

The cool female voice made Matthew look back to the red headed maid.

Tanya walked towards Matthew, her hands folding in front of her.

There was something in her stance and voice that made his eyes narrow.

"I don't suppose you have heard?" She arched one eyebrow, "Krea, a maid here, was attacked and has had her engagement ring and purse stolen."

Matthew set his face easily into a well-rehearsed mask of shock and worry.

The guards continued to look around and open drawers and unfold linens.

Matthew wouldn't let his hammering heart alter his expression.

"Is she alright?"

Tanya stared at him.

He wasn't fooling her anymore.

But everyone was innocent until proven guilty.

The hardness in her eyes made him sneer.

She straightened.

"Where were you, one hour ago, when Krea was attacked?" She breathed in a low voice.

He laughed at her.

"You are very beautiful Tanya but not overwhelmingly intelligent… you don't know what you are accusing…"

"I didn't accuse you of anything." She stated, arching one eyebrow and stepping closer to him.

She narrowed her eyes up at him.

"The guilty see accusations where there are one because the guilty have something to hide…" She lifted her eyebrows.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't think you really have a case." He stated, arching an eyebrow in a way that was meant to intimidate and threaten her.

She set her chin and stared back boldly.

His voice was low, slimy, and condescending.

"_I_ saved the queens life this afternoon from a falling chandelier; the king practically thinks I am a hero." He chuckled darkly, feeling his palms lined with the weight of the gold he would get from working Camelot for only a few days.

Tanya's eyes burned at his words.

Her friend had been hurt.

She was not happy.

"_Where_ were you when Krea was attacked?" She demanded.

He leant close to sneer into her face.

"You don't know what you are talking about…"

"Oh I think I do." She hissed and shoved him with both hands.

He staggered a few feet away from her and watched as she grabbed at his satchel.

"No…" He gasped.

She ripped it open and pulled out Krea's ring and several purses of money.

Tanya held them in her hands, and it caught the sight of one guard.

"Is that…" He walked closer.

Several guards turned too and Tanya set her jaw, lifting her eyes.

"It is Krea's ring, and the other purses that have been reported as stolen…" She moved her eyes from the guards that stood around them to glare at Matthew.

"And all since you came here?"

Slowly she turned to glare up at Matthew.

He stiffened.

He had never been caught by a woman.

He had never been caught before.

She glared at him.

Part of Matthew felt inferior.

The guards stepped closer.

But he would not admit it to himself.

Guards grabbed him and he struggled for a moment, before one of them spoke with a clear authority at seeing the proof that Tanya held in her hands.

The guards voice was firm and he held aloft the bracelet that only their queen had ever been seen wearing.

"Perhaps you would like to explain before their majesties King Arthur and Queen Guinevere how exactly you came by these?"

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"Has Tanya mentioned to you about her birthday dinner tonight Merlin, here in our chambers?" Gwen asked as she ran her fingers through her hair to push the plaits away from her face.

Arthur was sat at the table, reading papers.

He glanced up with a small smile before looking down again to hide it.

The manservant was rushing around, tidying up.

"No my lady, I have not really seen her… I have been busy."

Gwen exchanged a look with Arthur before looking to Merlin.

"Well I am sure she would want you to be there, and you should bring Gaius…"

"Matthew isn't coming, is he?" Merlin asked too quickly.

Gwen smiled and touched his arm, "No…"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you merlin." Arthur commented.

"I am not jealous!" Merlin cried, "I just don't like him… he is… tall, dark and mysterious…"

Arthur waved his servants comment away.

"Some women like that."

"Well apparently your wife doesn't." Merlin snapped.

Arthur's head tore around to glare at his servant.

"Not Tanya." Gwen cut over them with her clear voice.

Both men turned their eyes on her.

She smiled and Merlin and gave his arm a squeeze, her eyes dancing with a girlish friendly secret.

"She says that she prefers much ordinary, simple men."

"Well she has really hit the nail on the head with _simple_." Arthur declared.

"Cabbage head." Merlin muttered with narrowed eyes.

Gwen sighed and covered her eyes with her hand for a moment, shaking her head.

Arthur smirked hard at Merlin, his eyes glinting slightly with barely repressed humour.

"Yes and make sure that you have got her a present Merlin, for Gaius can't be expected to traipse through the lower town."

Arthur swallowed a mouthful of wine from the goblet he had reached for.

Merlin shifted, looking at Gwen before striding closer to his king.

"Yes and speaking of that I was wondering whether I could please have my months' pay in advance…"

Arthur looked up at his servant who had walked to stare down at him, shifting and rocking forwards and backwards on his heels.

"How far in advance?"

"Now."

Arthur nearly choked on his drink.

"_Now_?" He coughed, "But I only paid you for _this_ month _yesterday_."

Merlin spoke hurriedly, "Yes well, I need to buy Tanya a present from me and Gaius and I have spent the last payment…"

"On what?" Arthur smirked and leant back in his chair to stare at his friend.

Merlin clamped his mouth shut and glared at Arthur.

Gwen rolled her eyes and lifted a pouch of money from Arthur's desk to walk to hand it to Merlin.

"Here you go Merlin, buy her something nice."

Merlin took the money and grinned, rushing to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want it in small silver pieces, you know what flower sellers are like?" Arthur chuckled.

Merlin skidded to a top just in front of the door and glanced over his shoulder when Arthur smirked at him.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes, walking to stand behind her sitting husband, her hands on his shoulders.

"What?" Merlin flushed.

Arthur chuckled.  
"Nothing."

Merlin smirked and turned to the door, wrenching the door open.

IN that moment Tanya entered, and Merlin's eyes widened when he saw the guards, dragging Matthew, that followed her.

"Sire, my lady." She curtsied.

"I beg an audience with you; this man has been found stealing."

Matthew struggled harder and Arthur stood.

Merlin was so impressed by Tanya's strength that he couldn't supress the joy at seeing Matthew shackled.

Gwen saw this and permitted herself a tiny smile.


	75. Chapter 75

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS  
**"So let me get this straight…"

Arthur was stood with his arms folded, staring down at Matthew through narrow eyes.

Gwen stood slightly behind his right shoulder, her hands folded in front of her.

Her eyes were bitterly disappointed.

The Guards still stood either side of a shackled Matthew, who was glaring at the floor and occasionally at Tanya.

The serving maid stood slightly to the left, and Merlin was at her side.

Gwen noted that Merlin moved ever so slightly closer to her, or slightly in front of her, making himself known, every time Matthew threw a sour glance at her.

"You used your new position in my household to steal from the maids around you, and people who treated you as one of their own?" Arthur demanded, although he already knew the answer.

Matthew stiffened.

"All that you said about not getting on with your father, about wanting to go your own way, to earn all that you had, that was a lie?" The king pressed on, "You have been travelling the five kingdoms, lying and stealing and living a life of some king of freedom, always looking over your shoulder..."

"I didn't _lie_ about my father." Matthew snarled.

"He starved to death because the lord of the land we lived on would not give us a loan to help us through the winter… he was too _weak _to ask for help a second time and he died." He spat, "So I chose to live my life in a way he never would of, to prove to him and myself that if he _had_ asked or indeed taken what he needed he would have lived, and I wouldn't have lost my father, my mother wouldn't have died of a broken heart weeks later and I wouldn't have lost both my parents to his_pride_."

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

Gwen stepped around Arthur to stare at the man.  
"But have you ever thought of the damage you might have been doing Matthew… how do you know that by taking what_you_ needed, and living a life of lies and stealing, that you weren't taking all that a family had… how do you know that your actions haven't hurt someone, or condemned someone to live through a harsh winter that might be their last?"

Her words cut through him and he almost snarled.

"There are plenty like me in the five kingdoms… I have met and fought many of them…"

"Then why not make this trip to Camelot a fresh start?" Arthur demanded, "After the opportunity you were given…"

"Yes, such an opportunity," Matthew hissed a laugh, and his eyes were naively cold.

He wouldn't admit that he was wrong in the life style that he had chosen.

Why should he?

"Such an opportunity…" HIS eyes glinted up at the king and queen, "I could have taken the ring that adorns your fingerinstead of the bracelet, _my lady_, rather than that feeble thing the maid had, if I had planned better…"

Arthur took a menacing step forwards.

Matthew sneered at him.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the man in severe disappointment.

Arthur sighed shortly and waved his arm, gesturing to the guards.

"Lock him in the dungeons until this time tomorrow… then escort him from the kingdom." Arthur shook his head, "Get him out of my sight…"

The guards dragged Matthew up off of the floor and the man struggled.

"Arthur this man saved my life…" Gwen stepped closer.

"Why do you defend him?" Arthur ripped his gloves off as he turned to set them on the table, "If I find one bit of evidence that suggests he was in _any_ way behind that I swear…"

Merlin permitted himself a hopeful smirk.

Tanya ignored him.

"He is obviously a very mislead individual…" Gwen tried, "Arthur one wrong choice, or way of life, does not make him evil…"

"Yet it seems to be enough to condemn him!" Matthew noted.

Arthur snapped his eyes on him and straightened.

The man was forced back onto his knees before him.

Gwen set her hand on Arthur's elbow.

"May I make a suggestion?"

Arthur's eyes flashed to her and he nodded.

As she stepped even closer, Matthew was forced back onto his knees before her and the king.

He cursed quietly and Merlin glanced at Tanya who was staring at the queen.

Gwen spoke half to Arthur and half at Matthew.

It was clear from her tone that she was not openly objecting to Arthur's plan of locking Matthew in the dungeons, and that she was not disrespecting her lord, king and husband.

"Perhaps it would be better, and more fitting, for him to do some form of service to the community…" She looked to her husband.  
"We always need help in the stables, hard work may change his attitude to taking things rather than earning them, not matter what he says."

She threw a look of disappointment at Matthew whose jaw flexed.

She turned back to her husband who was clearly listening to her, but was staring at the man before him.  
"Surely that would be a better punishment than simply letting him go… otherwise he may just go to another kingdom, and steal and lie to other good people… nothing will have been solved."

Arthur glanced at his wife and stared deep into her eyes.

She straightened and her hands rung around each other where they hung in the air just In front of her hips.

But there was no anger in his eyes, no judgement…

He nodded and turned back to Matthew.

"The Queen speaks sense." He stared down at the thief on his knees.

"I will put you in the dungeons for one day, and you will work in my stables, where you will be watched by the stable master Tier." Arthur's voice was firm, "You will spend your nights in my dungeons and in the days you will work, until I can trust you to find your own accommodation…"

Matthew glanced up at the king as the man stepped closer to stare down at him.

"Thievery is _not_ tolerated in this kingdom." He stated, "I have given you another chance, but if I hear any more of you stealing or lieing, or you are even associated with it, the punishment I bestow then will be far more severe."

Matthew narrowed his eyes, snapping his head in a sneering nod.

The queen stepped just in front of the king and Matthew's eyes glinted.

"Or then again…"

He snapped his arms forward so the chains of his shackles flew around her neck, dragging her back against his chest.

Gwen gasped in sock and pain as the chains cut along her collar bone, pressing into her throat.

The guards all reached for their sword and Arthur's hand shot out.

"Wait!" His voice was barely disguising his panic and fury.

One hard enough move and Matthew could snap his neck and he knew it.

Matthew sneered and took a step backwards, the guardsmoving to allow him threw, not knowing what he would do, and taking their orders from their king.

"So Gwen, it is Gwen isnt it…" Matthew hissed in Gwen;s ear.

She bit back at him around the cahin that presed into her throat and forced her to swlalo.

"It is _my lady_ to you…"

"Ah My lady, your majesty, Queen Guinevere…" Matthew hissed, "Thank you so much for persuading your husband and lord to spare my life, I will never forget that…"

"You won't be able to leave the castle alive." She hissed and he flexed the chain harder, taking another step backwards.

Gwen made a small choking sound and gasped.

Arthur stepped closer slowly, Merlin, Tanya and the knights mirroring him.

"Matthew if you touch her I will cut you to ribbons…" Arthurhissed, "There won't be anything that can stop me…"

"And if you value her life as much as I know you do you will let me _leave_ intact to save her." Matthew hissed, taking a step back, still dragging Gwen.

Gwen steeled herself and pushed her head forwards.

"We shall see about that…"

Her hiss made Arthur stare at her as she let out a shout of fury and slammed her head back against Mathews.

He gave a shout of pain and she lifted his arms from around her, turning and slamming her elbow against his head, sending him to the floor.

Gasping for breath she lifted her hand to touch her beck before swallowing and snapping her head in a gesture to theguards.

"Take him down to the dungeons, leave him a while to cool off before he is to be take, shackled, to the stables for work."

Arthur snapped his eyes up and gestured with his head to the door.

"Now you can take him away."

The guards all nodded and inclined their heads respectfully, before dragging Matthew upright again and pulling him to the door.

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Tanya watched him be taken away, and the door closed once more.

Arthur immediately took his wife in his arms, inspecting her throat for any bruising.

He then kissed her forehead, "I am so proud of you, you were wonderful."

"I only punched him…"

"Doesn't matter." He muttered.

She laughed slightly and kissed his cheek, before she was set back down flat on the floor and they turned to their two servants who were smiling.

Merlin was grinning.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Tanya." Arthur said and Gwen smiled at her friend and maid.

Tanya curtsied.

"Thank you Sire."

Merlin stared at her and grinned when she flushed under the gaze of his eyes.

"I shall go and give these things back to the people they belong to, my lord, my lady…"

"Very good." Arthur dismissed her.

"We shall see you back here in a few hours Tanya, will your father be joining us?" Gwen asked.

Tanya smiled, "I expect so… I shall see you at the time when I usually deliver your supper then, my lady…"

"Excellent." Gwen smiled.

Tanya moved to the door, glanced at Merlin with a flush and then left.

Merlin moved to follow her when Arthur glanced at him.

"That gives you almost two hours to buy her a present Merlin… although I wouldn't go for flowers, you wouldn't want to step on her secret admirers toes…"

"Well that wouldn't even work would it because…." Merlin snapped before he could stop himself.

He slammed his aw shut and Arthur arched one eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Merlin stated and rushed from the room.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why he doesn't just admit that it is him... I am sure that everyone, including Tanya, knows."

"Mmm…"

The king sat back at the table and looked at his papers as Guinevere walked around the back of his chair, trailing her hand across his shoulders.

Arthur tried not to chuckle as he spoke.

"Her intelligence of figuring out that he was behind it could teach Merlin a thing or two-_Ow_!"

His eyes snapped up and Gwen was staring down at him meaningfully.

"Oh sorry was that your foot?" She inclined her head.

"That thing your foot just collided with, _yes_..."

"Sorry…" She giggled slightly and he chuckled in a deep sound that almost sounded like a growl.

He stood out of his chair and made to grab her.

She gave a cry of shock and a laugh and rushed away, holding her skirts up as she made to rush towards the arch.

But he was faster.

He caught her in two strides and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back against his chest.

"Arthur!" She cried and giggled.

"Come here…" He chuckled and pressed his face into her neck, kissing it softly.

She sunk back against him, her hands over his where his arms were around his waist from behind.

Her chest shook slightly from gasping breaths as her giggles died down.

Arthur trailed his lips up her neck to her jaw and she turned her head to look at him.

His lips were immediately on hers in a long and passionate kiss.

One of his hands moved from behind around her to rest on her temple, cradling her head in this somewhat awkward position of kissing.

She giggled slightly against his lips.  
"Watching Merlin and Tanya… I remember when you were that smitten with me…"

"Oh I still am…" He breathed, "Don't doubt it."

She didn't, and his kiss told him that she still felt exactly the same way.


	76. Chapter 76

THE LOWER TOWN

"Thank you…"

Feeling poorer than he had been in a while, well, a few days, Merlin stepped away from the flower seller for the second time that week with a bouquet of blue something's in his hand.

He wasn't claiming to be a flower expert, but the colour reminded him of…

He couldn't even think it, let alone say it out loud, without thinking that he sounded feminine.

He pushed his empty purse into his pocket and began to walk back through the lower town, working his way through the people going home after market, as the sun turned the sky orange as it started to set.

He straightened himself as he rounded a corner between two houses and walked towards the smaller third one at the end of the small alley.

Grass grew up slightly against the base of the walls and the door was finely sanded.

The house was clean and seemed to gleam in comparison to those that stood around it…

Merlin shook these thoughts from his hand and knocking on the door three ti

Merlin shook th from his head as he stopped just in front of it, raising his hand and knocking on the door three times.

His heart faltered when there was a pause, before the door opened, and Tanya smiled at him.

"Merlin…" She grinned and stepped out of the house.

Behind her the room was glowing with candles to combat the fading light.

Merlin coughed slightly to hide the flush on his cheeks and all but thrust the flowers he held at her.

"Happy birthday." He declared, louder than he had meant too, "These are for you."

She looked shocked at his deeply for a moment, before the familiar blush crept over her cheeks and she took the bouquet from him.

"Thank you…" She smiled and stared awkwardly at him for a moment, before she set her free hand on his shoulder and stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek swiftly.

He stared at her, his hand lifting to his cheek where her lips had touched it.

It felt warm under the tips of his fingers.

She flushed deeper and stared up at him.

He snapped his hand back down to his side and shoved it in his pocket.

He shook himself slightly as he told himself to get a grip.

She smiled and stepped away slightly.

"I should put these in some water, please come in…"

She scurried in ahead of him and he stepped inside.

The house was not dissimilar to the one Gwen had occupied as a serving maid, the one which still stood empty as a sign of her importance as Queen.

But at the back of Tanya's house, where Gwen's had had curtains, there was a wall built by her father, to show a clear divide between his room and hers.

The main room they stood in now was filled with a kitchen, shelves and table…

It was where her secret admirer had placed the flowers the previous night.

"Please, sit down, put your feet up… you look tired…" She said and gestured to the able.

Merlin flushed slightly.

She straightened.

"Not that you look awful, I just meant that…"

"No, no it is fine, Tanya really." Merlin chuckled and she let out a relieved sigh.

He walked to the table as she shut the door and walked with the flowers to place them in the hug in the centre of the table, in which a few of the red flowers still sat in their water.

His foot pressed onto one of the floor boards and it creaked loudly.

He stepped away from it suddenly.

Tanya looked up.

"Don't worry, it had creaked for a long time now…"

"I know." Merlin chuckled and sat at the table.

She laughed slightly and arched one eyebrow.

"And how would you know that Merlin?"

He realised he had been caught.

"I… I remember you telling me about it once."

"I don't think I did…" She narrowed her eyes and walked closer, her hand trailing along the table as she did so.

He coughed slightly and stood back up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then er, your father must have mentioned it, when I went to get something for Gaius for him…"

"Merlin…"

"He said that a lad like me should have fixed it for him…"

"Merlin."

"And then Gaius got all on about herbs so I couldn't…"

"Merlin my father works for the butcher… what would he want to know about herbs for?" She lifted both her eyebrows.

Merlin shifted.

"Er…"

She laughed at him slightly.

He flushed a deep red.

"Alright then I might as well say it, I am your secret admirer!"

Tanya bit her lips together and stared at him.

Her heart hammered just as his did in their chests, although neither of them would admit it to the other.

"I…" He stammered, "I mean…"

He clenched his fists at his sides and blew a lot of hot air out of his cheeks.

"I mean, that I am the one who snuck in here and put the flowers as a surprise for you… and I stood on the floor board and that is how I know about it and… at the time I panicked because I thought that your father might come barrelling out and strangle me…" His words were starting to lap over one another.

"And so to keep it as a surprise I didn't tell anyone, least of all you, but Arthur and Gwen had figured it out because I asked for my pay early – and then of course I had to ask for it in small change because the flower seller is awkward… but because it was a surprise no one else knew really or would say they would, so even though Gaius had worked it out because I was tired and up late this morning he still acted as though I was just being lazy…"

Merlin drew in a big breath to keep going and Tanya stared at him in shock as the words continued to rush like a torrent of air out of his lungs.

"So Gaius made out that I, or we hadn't got you a present… so I had to come to the market to get you more flowers, and then I had to go and as Arthur for some more money in small change and…"

"Merlin!" Tanya cried and rushed over to him, laughing and putting her finger over his lips.

He was silent instantly.

She pulled her hand away and folded it in her other in front of her, staring up at him.

"I knew you were my secret admirer merlin… otherwise you would have asked who I thought it was…" She flushed slightly.

He stared at her, "oh… sorry."

She laughed lightly.

"It was very thoughtful… thank you."

He smiled, "Glad you liked them."

They stared at one another for an immeasurable moment before he cleared his throat, rubbed the back of his head and she stepped away from him slightly.

"You look nice though…" He trailed off, "Is that new?"

She nodded and turned in a slow circle.

The gown was simple, green, blue and white… a similar style to what Gwen had worn when she was a serving maid.

No doubt it had been made by the same person.

"The king and queen gave me three for my birthday…"

Merlin chuckled, "Tanya you can call them Arthur and Gwen, they are your friends."

She flushed and looked down.

The door opened and Tanya's father entered.

Merlin immediately bowed before he could stop himself.

"Sir."

Tanya's father arched one eyebrow and chuckled.

"Ah Merlin, nice to see you…"

"Sir." Merlin straightened and held his hand out.

Her father shook it.

Tanya flushed and turned to her father.

"Are you ready to go Father?"

"I think that I will turn in early actually… It had been a long day…" He walked to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently.

She flushed, "Oh… are you alright?"

The loving concern in her eyes made Merlin feel anxious for her father.

"I am fine." Her father chuckled and kissed her hair.

"You go and have fun…"

He looked tired, and it made her narrow her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He dismissed her and walked to the other side of the room.

Tanya watched him as he held slightly onto the table as he sunk to sit at the table.

He looked frail to her.

Merlin swallowed and took her elbow gently.

"Come on…"

He hoped that if her father got the rest he needed then he would feel better in the morning.

"Nice to see you Sir, I hope you feel better soon…"

The implication in his voice made Tanya's father nod slightly and stiffen.

"You can call me Henry… Merlin…"

Merlin inclined his head, "Then I hope you feel better Henry."

Tanya stared at her father, "You look tired father…"

"Go and enjoy your birthday." Henry said in a parental assuring voice, "Go."

Tanya nodded and pulled from Merlin's grip to walk and wrap her arms around her father, kissing his temple.

"I love you…" She whispered.

He chuckled tiredly.

"I love you too, go and have fun…"

She pulled away slightly.

Merlin noted that they both wore the same leather bracelets around their wrists.

They were thick and covered almost their entire wrist.

He watched as Tanya threw one last anxious look at her father.

"Go." He pushed her slightly, "I am old Tanya, not dying…go…"

She sighed and nodded, walking to the door.

Merlin held it open for her and she exited.

"Merlin?"

The young warlock turned when his name was called.

He looked at Henry, who looked frail in the fire light.  
"Yes sir, Henry?"

Henry smiled tiredly.

"Take care of her Merlin; you are a good friend to her."

Merlin thought he may have imagined a double edge to his words, but he straightened and nodded.

He smiled slightly at the old man.

"I will."

Henry's eyes and smile showed Merlin nothing but tired kindness, as the man nodded and watched Merlin leave the house.

The door hut and Henry sighed, rubbing his eyes and rolling his neck.

He was getting old, but there were still things in his life that he wanted to see happen.


	77. Chapter 77

**OKAY SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE EPISODE... YAY! It's really long but I I don't care... Enjoy and read and review ! THE NEXT EPISODE IS AN ARWEN FEST!**

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"Happy birthday Tanya."

Gwen released her friend and maid from her grip and Tanya flushed but smiled.

"Thank you your majesty…"

Gwen narrowed her eyes teasingly.

"What did we talk about?"

Tanya flushed further and bit her lip, looking down.

"When there we are not in a council, and there is just us or people that we know and trust as friends, and the situation is not formal, then I must call you Gwen."

"Good." Gwen laughed lightly and hugged Tanya again.

Arthur watched from where he was stood across the table, pouring wine form a jug into goblets.

The table was full of candles, food and cake.

Gaius was sat at the table, watching with a small smile.

Merlin was lifting the plates from their stack on the table and casting glances at Tanya, who was stood talking to Gwen, in the same spot where the queen had ambushed her the second they arrived.

"The dress looks wonderful…" Gwen smiled and cast a glance at Merlin, although her words were directed to Tanya.

He nodded his agreement before he could stop himself.

When his eyes met Tanya's they both flushed and looked away.

The maid walked to the table and Gwen walked to her husband's side, looking up at him with a triumphant smile.

"Don't look so pleased…" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead.

She laughed lightly and reached for a goblet.

"Thank you so much, my lord, my lad… I mean, thank you Arthur and Gwen." Tanya sighed and shook her head at herself.

Arthur chuckled and lifted a goblet himself, before handing Gaius one.

"Well I cannot take credit for the idea…"

He threw a look at Merlin who stiffened.

"I would have thought to do something… I mean, not that it_should_ be me who organises anything, er…"

"I think this is much more civilised than the Tavern." Arthur nodded and smirked at his servant and friends flustered appearance.

Gwen nudged his foot with hers sharply and gave him a warning look.

He sighed and they turned back to the scene.

Both of them couldn't help but smile as Merlin handed Tanya a goblet and their hands brushed, and both of them pulled away ad mumbled hurried apologies.

"a toast…" Arthur raised his goblet.

"Happy birthday Tanya."

"Happy birthday Tanya."

Everyone echoed his sentiments and then took a sip.

Arthur saw his wife swallow her wine and part of him fell into grief.

The fact that she was drinking that rather than water on cemented in his mind the knowledge that for another month she was not with child.

They had yet again to conceive.

He pushed it from his mind as there was a knock on the door.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and merlin moved to answer it.

He pulled it open as Gwaine almost leapt into the room.

Elyan, Leon and Percival followed.

"Party!"

That was the only word that Gwaine declared to announce his arrival.

Arthur chuckled and watched as he strode over to Tanya, taking her hand and kissing it, before sweeping into a low bow before her.

"My lady, may I wish you many happy returns…"

Tanya giggled slightly and her strength shone through as she took part in the joke and curtsied to him.

"Thank you Sir Gwaine…"

Merlin then watched as Leon and the knights moved forwards to kiss her hand and then her cheek, as they wished her a happy birthday and she thanked them.

She was flushed on her cheeks from the attention and happiness, but she was in no way flustered.

She shone like the candles.

Merlin poured more wine for the knights but Arthur pushed him away slightly, gesturing with his head sharply at Tanya who was being kissed on the cheek by Percival.

The knight nearly had to fold himself in half to reach.

Merlin looked at Arthur in confusion.  
"What…"

"You really are a complete idiot aren't you Merlin…" Arthur hissed and pushed his friend towards Tanya, "Wish her a happy birthday…"

"I already have!" Merlin hissed back.

Arthur arched both his eyebrows and gestured with his head again.

The look in his eyes told Merlin that he was not trying to get Merlin to simply _spea_k to her.

Merlin drew in a breath as Percival pulled away from Tanya and she turned slightly to face him.

Everyone could see that his mind was racing.

_Come on merlin, it is just a kiss on the cheek… she gave you one earlier… there is nothing improper or even un-friendly about it, no, not unfriendly, but… loving, no don't think loving… everyone's watching… all I have to do is kiss her hand, oh come on…_

_Merlin, you are a powerful wizard, just…_

He stopped in front of Tanya just as she turned fully to face him.

She smiled and stretched up on her toes.

"Thank you Merlin." She whispered.

They were stood away from the rest of the group, who were around the table, pretending not to eavesdrop and sneak glances at Merlin and the birthday girl.

Arthur gave Gwen a look that told her not to look so interested, but she shot him what back which simply told him that he was as bad as she was.

He knew that it was true.

He would never admit it out loud, but he wanted to see Merlin happy.

Gwaine was growing more and more raucous when he realised that everyone was stealing glances at Merlin and Tanya, rather than listening to his joke.

Gaius was smiling silently and quietly.

"What for?" Merlin breathed back to Tanya, who tilted her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"For making this the best birthday I have ever had…"

She leaned in to kiss his cheek once more, and at the same time he found his lips touching her jaw.

She flushed and so did he, as she sunk back to her feet and looked down at her hands.

Both of them gave a small awkward chuckle and then rushed past the other, walking to stand back on either side of the table.

They reached for a goblet of wine each and sipped it in a long swallow.

Arthur shook his head at Merlin.

Merlin avoided everyone's gaze and busied himself preparing some food on his plate.

Tanya glanced at Gwen who smiled and touched her arm in a friendly gesture.

Gwaine broke the potentially tense situation by choking on some grapes.

TANYA'S HOUSE

She closed the door almost silently behind her.

As she walked through the house, removing her shawl and pulling the last remaining flowers form her hair, her mind was buzzing.

She was careful not to step on the loose and creaky floorboard, but even as she did that small action her head and heart were full of the image of Merlin creeping through her house, trying to do something nice for her birthday.

He had succeeded.

She had enjoyed her birthday, despite the charade that had been Matthew, thanks to her friends.

In her own head, for it still felt improper to say it out loud, she considered the King, queen and Gaius as her friends...

And the knights, in their way…

And Merlin.

Her heart fluttered and she stopped at the side of the table, reaching her hand to lightly touch the blue flowers he had given her earlier that evening with the tips of her fingers.

Coughing made her head snap up and she swallowed as she stared at the door to her father's room.

Through the moonlight of midnight that filled the cottage, the glow of candles shone out form under his door.

She turned and filled a cup full of water from a jug, before turning and walking to his door.

She knocked lightly before pushing it open.

He was half sat, propped up on pillows, for it helped his back and chest, and was rubbing his eyes.

"Father…" She walked to sit on the edge of the bed, handing him the cup.

"Here, it will help."

He took it from her and sipped it, before setting it on the small table at the side of his bed, in the equally small room.

She rested her hands in her lap, looking at him anxiously.

The room was warm with the candles on the table.

He stared at her and smiled, reaching for her hand.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, his voice low and croaky.

She nodded, smiling for his tired eyes.

"The king and queen were sad that you couldn't be there… Arthur, the king, had his knights come, and there was so much food… I brought you some back…"

"I am pleased." He smiled Tanya, "pleased that you had fun, and pleased that you have friends who are good enough to want to look after you."

She flushed sadly and tightened her hand around his always cold one.

"Did you take the draft that Gaius gave you…"

"I take it every night." He chuckled slightly, "You don't have to remind me…"

She looked down at his hand in the both of hers.

"It doesn't seem to be doing anything…"

"Gaius can't cure old age Tanya; you know that, we have talked about it."

She swallowed and nodded, his firm assurance and confidence in his own health making her all the more sure that she couldn't live a life without him.

"I have had a good run, better than most… and I only learnt true happiness, when you were in my keeping…"

She stared at him with a small smile.

"You are the best father…"

"I am not yours though."

She stiffened and swallowed, lifting his hand in hers to kiss it.

"You will always be my father… you raised me… that is all that matters, what makes you my father." She told him.

He smiled and extended his fingers of the hand she held so his palm rested on her cheek.

She held it there, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I can't get over the strong women you have become you know…" Henry murmured, "I am so proud of you."

"Do not speak like that…" She opened her eyes to stare at him, "Not today, not ever…"

He chuckled again.

"That is what I mean…" He smiled, "But there is fight in me yet, life in my heart and bones…"

She laughed sadly and lowered his hand back to her lap, stroking the leather bracelet around his wrist in a form of cuff.

His fingers moved to push her sleeve back to show an identical bracelet, which covered the inside of her wrist.

She swallowed and moved lightly to lie down at his side.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I used to do this when you were very young… when we first become a family... travelling the way we did…"

"From place to place, kingdom to kingdom… so you couldprovide for me…"

"you deserved the best, you always will." He murmured.

They lay in silence for a moment, the candles flickering.

Tanya swallowed as she heard his breathing rattle in his chest.

But his words were strong.

"Let him look after you, he is the only one who will have the power too, when I eventually go…" Henry murmured.

She snapped her eyes up to stare at what she could see of his face from where her face was on his shoulder.

"Who?"

He turned his head slightly and stared down at her meaningfully.

"You know who."

GAIUS'S CHAMBERS

Merlin sat on the bench at the table and removed his jacket.

"Tanya father seems frail…"

"Henry?" Gaius glanced at Merlin and sighed gravely.

"He was involved in some sort of incident when he was younger, before the two of them came to Camelot… he has suffered through a few harsh winters, but I fear that his body is failing him."

Merlin stared at Gaius.  
"Are you treating him?"

Gaius sighed and put a hand on the young warlock's shoulder.

Merlin was sat on the bench staring up at the old physician.

"No medicine or magic can cure old age Merlin; it is something that you will find out in time."

Merlin looked down, "s is he, is he dying…"

"In a way we are all dying."

Gaius walked around the table to sit down slowly, folding his hands on top of the wood and staring at Merlin.

The young warlock rested his hands in front of him, palms pressing into the wood.

Gaius watched him carefully.

"And before you get any ideas, your magic won't save him either."

Merlin's eyes snapped up.

"How…"

Gaius smiled gravely.

"I know you too well Merlin."

The young warlock sighed and looked down.

Gaius leant slightly closer.

"And I also know what Tanya's father means to her… and what she means to you in turn."

Merlin's eyes snapped up back and they were wide, yet conveyed all of that which he wanted to hide.

"I…"

Gaius smiled knowingly and stood again, touching Merlin's shoulder as he shuffled past.

"Get some sleep; you have a long day tomorrow."

Merlin sighed and looked down at his hands.

That night Freya visited him in his sleep and she told him to let her go.


	78. Episode 8 - The Silence

**WOO! NEW EPISODE! – So although this is not the one which is one hundred per cent Arwen fest – this has plenty in it to keep you all going ;) it just keeps getting piles on… more and more as the chapters go by.**

**This episode is short, only eight or nine chapters, and loosely based on Dr Who's "the god complex" but that is only a small part of it… so no copyright intended ;)) **

**SO YAY! Roll on Episode 8 (which has a trailer link on my profile – go watch) "THE SILENCE"**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**DEEP IN THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Morgana walked through the undergrowth.

She was shrouded in black.

The hood of her ebony riding coat was up, and she wore gloves on her hands.

Only the pale skin of her face showed any flesh.

Her piercing eyes snapped around the forest as she walked up the small hidden path towards a crumbling shack, held together only by the strength of the magical man it contained.

She stopped just in front of it, casting a small cold glance over her shoulder to check that she was not being watched or followed, before she pushed on the small creaking door to step inside.

The cabin was tiny.

It was lined with shelves filled with boxes and bottles, plants and potions of all descriptions.

At the far end, sat behind a desk, a wizened bald man was wearing a brown cloak, and bent peering and glaring over a book scrawled with ancient symbols.

At the end of the desk burnt a bowl of rush wood, which filled the air with a thick smoke that clung with the dust to everything in the cabin.

"Why are you here?" He croaked without looking up.

She stopped, still in the shadows, not stepping into the shattered shaft of light that split the smoky air apart where it shone in from the crack in the wooden walls and ceiling.

It did not seem to warmth the man's sallow skin though.

She remained with her hood up, gloves on, dark and cold, staring out from the shadows between the many shelves.

"You know who I am?" She asked, arching one eyebrow.

The man chuckled and wheezed, the ever burning rush wood having lines his lungs with ash and the decay of his darkness over his lifetime.

"Morgana Pendragon." He sneered his croaky reply, "I wondered when the day would come when you would cross the threshold of my home and darken my doorway."

"The day has come because I believe that you have something that I want." She stepped into the light to stare down at him hard.

He met her gaze evenly.

"And that is?"

She sneered and it rendered the air around them silent for a moment, "I want _something_, a creature, which will kill a certain group of people oh so slowly and with the utmost pain… tearing them apart internally and shattering their soul and mind."

The old sorcerer briefly thought about lying and pretending that he did not know what she was talking about.

He shifted, his voice low.

"That is very particular."

"It has a very particular purpose." She hissed.

He snapped his eyes back up and straightened in his seat, "indeed."

There was silence for a moment.

Morgana's top lip curled back slightly way from her teeth.

"Do you have what I want or _not_?" She demanded.

He drew in a breath and moved in his seat.

She watched with hard eyes as he lifted his hand and snapped his wrist.

Without a word a heavy wooden box dragged itself from the dust of one of the shelves to her right.

It floated through the air yet landed with a contrasting thud on his desk.

It stirred the dust and smoke in the air, and provoked Morgana's cold smile.

She swept towards the desk and her grin turned to a sneer.

The old sorcerer held his hand out.

"I do not give these things for free, no matter who asks my lady." He stated.

She laughed almost silently and dropped a bag of money into his palm.

"Do not worry; the gold in there is far less valuable to me than the price that this," Her hands fell to the top of the carved wooden box, engraved with druid symbols, "Will give me."

The old sorcerer's eyes were hard.

"You have no idea of its power…"

She sneered at him.

"Oh I do. I know exactly what it will do to a person who dares to hope and have faith in this era that we live in… and I know _exactly_ who it will want to consume _first_."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Guinevere sat in front of her mirror, running the tips of her fingers and a brush through her long hair.

She stared at her reflection, and lifted her hands to sweep her hair away from her shoulder so it hung long and flowing down her back.

She set the brush down and smoothed the skirts of her cobalt blue dress as she stood and walked to the window, looking out of it at the sun shining over the kingdom.

Spring and summer were merging, and the days were growing brighter.

She did not hear the footsteps behind her on the stone floor, but she saw his arm reach just in front of her and hold a bunch of white lily's in front of her face.

She smiled and laughed lightly, lifting her hands to take them gently from him.

"You bought me flowers…" She smiled.

"A small token of my affection…" Her husband murmured and kissed her cheek.

One of his hands rested on the small of her back, where he stood at her side on.

His other rested on the window frame.

"They are beautiful thank you." She spoke to him softly, turning her head to smile up at him.

He grinned and tilted his head, pressing his lips to hers.

The passionate kiss was also filled with infinite tenderness.

She pulled away to turn and walk past him.

His eyes trailed over her soft and small form, his tiny and strong wife.

She stopped at the table to set the flowers in a vase in the centre of the table, pouring water in with them as well.

He stayed stood by his desk, in front of the open window with his back too it.

She picked up a stack of papers also on the table and turned to her husband.

"I have a council, I shall see you later…" She smiled and blew him a kiss, "Thank you for the flowers."

He grinned and watched as she flushed and walked to the door, letting it close softly behind her.

There was a rumble overhead as the door closed and Arthur narrowed his eyes, turning back to the widow.

They stayed narrow as the sky darkened and the clouds fell to the floor.

A deep and dark fog set over Camelot, wrapping around the entire kingdom and twisting throughout every house and building.

It filled the air and filled Arthur's head, making him rub his eyes.

His knees shook.

People collapsed all over the kingdom falling to the floor complete asleep.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Morgana slammed the lid of the box closed, laughing to herself and sneering.

She stared form the edge of the forest as the 'fog' she had unleashed wrapped around Camelot like a choking vine.

The silence had fallen.


	79. Chapter 79

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur groaned when he came around.

His left arm was crushed under the weight of his chain mail wearing body.

It bent, pressed and sore, between his chest and the floor.

He groaned again and pushed himself heavily up, wincing and hissing through his teeth in pain as he lifted his head.

He narrowed his eyes, squinting against the misty and twilight darkness that seemed to have fallen.

Yet it still was somewhat light, as though the world was shrouded in some, rather than darkness.

A strange grey mist filled the air and Arthur felt it swimming around in his vision.

He pushed himself up onto his arms and stumbled to the still open window.

The smoky fog had descended as far as the eye could see.

And more alarmingly, the fallen bodies of the now unconscious citizens of Camelot.

It struck Arthur was when Morgause and her knights had put everyone to sleep.

Yet he had begun to feel the effects of that fatigue more or less as soon as he and Merlin had returned to Camelot.

He felt none of that now.

Everyone was asleep, unconscious and still on the floor, small dark shapes slumped in various positions throughout the entire castle that he could see.

They stayed in the fog as it settled over them.

It was dense, and Arthur could not see all the way through it.

The sun could not break through either it seemed.

His head and body still hurt but he did not feel tired.

He did not think that he was going to fall asleep as the rest of his people seemed to have done.

"What…" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly panic filled his heart.

"Guinevere…" He gasped and spun.

He rushed through the room, drawing his sword, to push himself out into the corridor.

What he saw stock stopped him dead in his tracks.

The unconscious bodies of servants who had fallen where they had been standing or walking littered the hallway.

Everyone was asleep in the smoke, which was almost none present, but still glistened the air, of the palace.

Something was wrong.

Arthur turned and strode in the direction he was sure his wife would have gone.

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

"Argh…" Merlin pushed himself up, peering through the thin fog and scattered unconscious bodies to rub at his head.

He snapped his hand down and his eyes flashed around.

"Tanya…" He scrambled to kneel at where she lay, crumpled on her side.

Yet her face remained peaceful and serene, as though she was dreaming, as though she was in a deep slumber.

Merlin had seen enough in his life to know not to rule that out.

Why was everyone asleep in this fog when he was not?  
Was it because he had magic?

It didn't seem likely.

In the same moment it hit Merlin, with a cold worry, that there were similarities between the situation he found himself in and when Morgause and her knights had put everyone to sleep.

He shook Tanya's shoulder slightly, but as he feared, she did not steer.

He swallowed and lifted his head, pushing himself to stand up.

He wheeled around when he heard heavy and slow footsteps along the corridor.

Through the thing smoke, which was less dense than that it was outside, and which swirled around his ankles, Merlin peered with throbbing eyes as a dark shadow, echoing the footsteps, leered around the wall.

He drew himself up, steeling himself, and slowly lifted his hand through the air.

He held his palm out as the shadow grew larger and its owner moved to step around the corridor, holding a sword.

Merlin opened his mouth to cry a spell.

The owner of the shadow stepped around the corner.

Both their pairs of eyes widened.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin!"

**CAMELOT – THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

"What…"

Queen Guinevere immediately lifted her hand to her head as she raised it from where it had fallen against the top of the round table, where she had been sat waiting for the arrival of the members of the council who were running late.

A few of the older lords were slumped in their chairs, completely unconscious and dead to the world.

She noticed instantly that everyone in the room was breathing, yet they were all asleep.

All of them were asleep except for her.

She narrowed her eyes in shock at it all, and the thin grey mist that swirled twisted thinly around the room.

The pit of her stomach felt cold and she pushed herself up, a hand flitting to the red and purple bruise over most of her forehead above her eye, where her head had crashed down on the round table when she had fallen asleep like the others.

Yet she had woken up.

She picked her way slowly and worriedly through the room before something clicked in the back of her head.

She forgot the pain in her limbs and the pulsing ache and bruising around her eye and forehead.

Her heart started to hammer and she strode forwards with a gasp.  
"Arthur…"

**CAMELOT – THE CORRIDORS**

"What is going on…"

Arthur and Merlin wormed their way through the unconscious bodies of every one of the household, knights, guards and servants, who had been in Camelot.

Arthur and Merlin had no way of knowing how long they had been asleep, for they could not even see the sun through the thick fog to see it.

"There is smoke everywhere…" Arthur muttered, jaw flexing, eyes peering around, sword in hand.

Merlin followed him.

"I think that it is more like fog."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur shot him a look, eyes still searching every twist and turn for danger, someone else awake, and most importantly his Guinevere.

"This is like that time with Morgause…" Merlin continued, "And she used Morgana as a source to keep the enchantment alive…"

"What?" Arthur snapped his eyes too him.

Merlin stiffened for a moment, pressing his lips together and walking faster.

"I will explain later, we need to find Gwen."

There was silence for a moment before Arthur grew frustrated at the mist in the air, and the slow pace it meant they had to stick too.

"Stupid smoke."

"Fog."

"Whatever!"

"Well whatever it is it is magical." Merlin said, eyes staring around as well.  
"How do you know?" Arthur asked without looking at him.

Merlin knew that the worry in the kings eyes stemmed from the situation and from the lack of his wife, awake or unconscious…

Merlin shot him a look at the patronising and dismissive tone that Arthur often used with him.  
"Because _normal_ smoky fog just doesn't appear out of nowhere and it doesn't knock everyone out." He tried not to snap.

"Shh…"

Arthur stopped walking sharply.

Merlin stared at him and watched as Arthur turned his head slightly in the direction of the left hand corridor.

"What is it?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur thought for a moment before he started to walk in that direction.

"There is something in the courtyard."


	80. Chapter 80

CAMELOT – THE COURTYARD

There were more unconscious bodies in the courtyard.

Merlin and Arthur picked there way over the stone, eyes attempting in vain to pierce the smoky fog that swirled, more thickly out in the courtyard under the sky it had fallen from, around them.

It was all very similar to the scene that they had discovered when returning to Camelot to find it under the influence of Morgause's spell.

It was enough to tell Merlin that even if things were not entirely the same, they both came from magic.

He was almost one hundred per cent sure that Morgana was behind this.

But that did not explain why Arthur and he were awake…

And why would she use fog?

It made almost no sense…

Merlin knew also that she would never use a failed plan more than once.

Not while she thought that Emrys was intent on foiling all of her plans.

Part of him smirked at the fact that his identity remained still a secret from the one person who feared him the most.

He was infinitely more powerful than she.

And hardly anyone knew it.

He sighed and composed himself at the task in hand.

Arthur stopped their progress through the thicker fog to close his eyes briefly and shake his head, as though he were trying to shake something that had wrapped around his brain.

Merlin felt it too in that moment, and he fisted his hands at his sides and tilted and twisted his neck furiously for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked his king and friend.

"I feel strange." Arthur muttered, blinking his eyes firmly and starting waling again.

They stalked slowly, for they could not see anything clearly more than a few meters every side of them.

For then things and shapes they knew well became mixed in with the smoke or fog, and blurred everything, before masking completely everything past the edge of the courtyard.

The sky was a stale and one shade of grey.

"We need to keep going…" Merlin said.

"Not one of your funny feelings is it Merlin?" Arthur did not look at him.

"Well can you blame me?" Merlin hissed, staring wide at Arthur.

For some reason he felt that he should keep his voice low.

Arthur ignored him, his eyes looking around, and sword still in his hands.

"We should not stay too long out in this." The king said.

"Agreed…" Merlin stated.

There was the sound of light footsteps picking their way over the stone and the both of them froze.

Arthur and Merlin both turned slowly, and their eyes narrowed upon seeing a slender shadow moved without definition over the stone, vaguely in their direction.

Arthur held his hand up to gesture to Merlin to be completely silent.

The young warlock nodded ever so slightly and watched as Arthur staled one step forwards, lifting his sword to hold it in both hands up by his shoulder.

The ghostly silhouette moved closer, silent and seemingly unaware.

It broke through the smoke towards them and Arthur grabbed forwards, shifting his sword into one hand and holding it up as he dragged the figure to him.

The figure screamed in shock.

He held it by their neck as they crashed into his chest, staring up at him.

"Arthur!"

"Guinevere!"

The fog did not brighten, not even in the presence of their radiant relief, as Arthur lowered his sword and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her too him.

"Thank god you are alright…" He gasped shortly in relief.

"What is going on?" Guinevere demanded quietly, pulling back to stare up at him, "Why are we awake when everyone else is not… and what is this fog?"

She glanced at Merlin who did his best to give her a friendly and reassuring smile.

But it did not touch his eyes.

He walked towards them.

"I don't know but I don't think we should be out here." He stated, "The fog is thicker here and whatever it is I don't think…"

There were three heavy footsteps a little way away from them.

All three of them fell silent.

Arthurs held Guinevere by the wrist at his side, and Merlin stepped silently to stand beside them.

Without looking at her, for his eyes were locked on the direction of the heavy footsteps trough the edges of the courtyard, where the fog was impenetrable to the eye, Arthur spoke to his wife.

"Was there anyone else awake with you?" He whispered.

"I don't think so…" She breathed, "Although I heard footsteps… they were far away… moving so quickly…"

Arthur straightened and the footsteps came again.

There were five walking towards them, before there was a whoosh of wind that did not seem to alter to fog at all, although it fluttered Gwen's hair, and the footsteps raced to the other side of the courtyard.

They moved with a speed, yet maintained resonating stone, that Arthur, Merlin and Gwen all knew, yet did not voice, could only have been magical.

"We need to go to Gaius's chambers… inside… now…" merlin hissed.

The footsteps were heavy and hammered right past them.

Arthur grabbed Gwen too him as all of their heads snapped around.

The footsteps still raced.

The fog remained still and unchanging.

They could not see anything.

There was an unearthly pause and then there was a whoosh.

The footsteps hammered towards them and Arthur braced.

The fog split around them and flew at them.

Merlin remembered the Dorocha looming at them many years ago at the same frightening speed.

Arthur shoved Guinevere away from him and the motion forced him backwards.

Merlin dove out of the way as the fog flew over them.

It still remained heavy in the air, but the unearthly force of wind had missed them.

There was the sound of something similar to a pair of feet hitting the floor after completing a jump.

Then there was a skidding sound, as though that person, or creature, had spun to face a particular direction.

The fog grew tighter and Merlin, Gwen and Arthur felt their heads grow misty.

The footsteps started at them again, this time with new anger.

Arthur dragged Gwen upright and Merlin leapt to his feet.

"Run!"


	81. Chapter 81

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Get in!"

Arthur pushed Gwen inside and he skidded inside with his manservant.

They were gasping for breath.

Arthur shoved the door closed; slamming his shoulder against the wood to hold it closed as Merlin bolted it, and pushed a table across it.

There was a rattling sound on the other side, a whoosh, and the stopping of footsteps.

Then from the corridor they had bolted down was a sound which made all of their eyes wide, and Arthur flex his hand around his sword, and pulled Guinevere behind him.

It was a low, snarling and growling chuckle, which was low and unearthly.

Merlin felt his heart falter.

Arthur held his sword and wife tighter.

There was silence for a few heartbeats.

Then the footsteps turned and walked closely away from the door, melting into silence.

Arthur, Merlin and Gwen did not move for three heart beats, concerned and anxious that whatever it was that was lurking in the some would come back for them.

"Right then…" Arthur sighed in worry and shoved his sword back into its sheath.

He turned to his wife and Merlin strode further into the room, his eyes snapping around.

"Where is Gaius?" He demanded, rushing up to his room, opening the small door and looking in.

"There is almost no smoke…"

"Fog." Merlin corrected.

"In here." Gwen finished.

Arthur made her face him, by cradling her face gently in his hands and staring down at the bruise around her eye and forehead.

"What happened?" he demanded, "Are you alright?"

His eyes were narrowed, concerned and intense.

"I am fine." She nodded her head and winced at the movement, "Before I woke up I must have hit my head on the table… when I was unconscious, before I woke up…"

Her lack of coherency made him narrow his eyes.

He shifted his hands to hold her face better and bent his knees so he was at eye level with her.

"Look at me." He said firmly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, once again wincing in pain.  
"Arthur this is silly…"

"Look at me." He stated again.

She sighed and fought to focus her bleary eyes on him.

They were swimming with fatigue.

Arthur prayed to god that that was all that it was.

"I think you have concussion." He stated, "You need to sit and rest."

She groaned, "Arthur the castle is shrouded in smoke that is making people sleep, something's running around in it and you want to worry about…"

"Sit."

He set his hands on her shoulders and made her sit on a bench.

Merlin strode back into the room.

Arthur looked to him, "While we figure out what is going on, I need some water for Guinevere, or something she can drink to clear her head…"

"Of course." Merlin nodded his head.

"Arthur." Gwen protested.

He shot her a look and she folded her arms but fell silent.

She winced and lifted a hand to her swollen eye and forehead.

She had clearly slammed her temple and eye down on the back of her wrist when she had fallen unconscious like everyone else, before she had woken up again, unlikeeveryone else…

There was a clatter of movement in one of the cupboards.

Arthur drew his word again and Merlin, reminded of another time when Morgana had taken over Camelot, held up his hand.

"If it was something dangerous… why would it hide in acupboard?"

"I don't know do I?" Arthur hissed back.

Merlin walked around him and crept to the cupboard.

He wrapped his hand around the handle and wrenched it open.

His eyes widened in joy.

"Gaius!"

The old man was clutching a chair leg.

"Merlin!"

They embraced hurriedly before Gaius stepped from the cupboard, dropping his weapon to see Gwen sat, a near black eye and bruised forehead, and Arthur holding his sword.

"What is going on?" Gaius asked, "I woke up on the floor…"

"There is this fog everywhere, and a thing in it… or something like that… and everyone except us four is asleep…" merlin rambled, "It is lie that time with Morgauseand the knights of idir-whatever only this time we don't feel even the slightest bit tired… and there is something in that smoky fog…"

"Smog." Gwen stated.

"Mist." Arthur said firmly.

"Whatever…" Merlin waved it away.

They all stared expectantly at Gaius.

The old man stared back at Merlin, processing all that had been said.

His face turned grave.

"I do not think that it is smog, smoke, smoky fog, fog ormist… I fear it is something worse.

"Like what?" Arthur dared to ask.

Gaius stared hard at all three of them.

"A creature sent to try and kill us."

There was silence for a moment as Arthur straightened, Merlin's eyes widened, and Gwen swallowed.

Gaius folded his hands in front of him gravely.

"So the fog is a creature…" Arthur narrowed his eyes, arms folded.

"It is disguising a creature that looks like fog. It is the perfect camouflage." Gaius explained.

Merlin glanced from Gaius to Arthur.

"The fog disguises what it is that we should really be frightened of." The young warlock said.

Gwen shifted and Arthur glanced at her anxiously, before looking back to Gaius.

The old physician shifted and folded his hands in front of him gravely.

"The creature feeds off of belief… a sustained trust in something or someone… something or someone that a person believes will save them before or above anything." Gaius said.

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly, "So…"

"Such spells and creatures need to be maintained by a source." Gaius explained, "My guess we are still awake because we each hold a belief and sustained trust in something or someone that the creature wants to consume."

There was silence for a moment.

Gwen, Arthur and Merlin all stared at Gaius.

"Consume?" Merlin narrowed his eyes.

Gaius nodded gravely once, "The creature feeds off of that belief or sustained trust… it will need to possess the person whose belief it is, before breaking their life and consuming it all."

Again there was silence.

"So, why are we the only ones awake when no one else is?" Arthur asked.

Gaius looked at him before at them all.

"It takes one amount of power from the creature to possess someone with a true belief... the truest trust; it takes another to find them…" Gaius said, "My guess is that the creature has shrouded the citadel in smoke, and set those to sleep who have a lesser trust or belief…"

Merlin stared at him, "So they are not distracting?"

Gaius nodded once, "Most likely."

"So we are still awake and waiting to be consumed by this creature… because we have the strongest belief…" Arthur stared at the physician, "Am I right?"

Gaius nodded gravely, "I think so Sire."

"But what are our beliefs, what makes them so much stronger than everyone else's?" Gwen stepped forwards.

"And how do we fight this creature?"

Arthur's question was firm and concerned.

Gaius straightened.

"I do not know Sire."

There was silence for a moment and Gwen lifted her hands to cover her face.

Arthur stared at Gaius and flexed his jaw.

"Is there any way you can figure it out?" He asked, hands on his hips, trying not to demand, "Any way at all you can figure out how to defeat it?"

The old physician straightened and thought for a moment.

"I will need to research?"

"Research?" Arthur demanded, "What about a weapon?"

"Books and knowledge are out greatest weapons Sire." Gaius stated.

Arthur drew in a short breath and paced away for one stride.

Gwen glanced at him before looking to Gaius.

"Then we need to get reading."

"We will block up the doors and windows… stop the fog getting in." Merlin said, setting his hands on his hips.

Gaius looked to his young ward, "That should buy us some time."

Arthur turned to stare at the old physician, walking to his wife's side and looking down at her briefly, his heart vowing with every passing second that he would not see her harmed.

She saw the promise in his eyes and mastered a tin and brave smile just for him.

He reached up to hold her cheek gently and she kissed his palm.

She conveyed the same promise regarding his safety through her eyes.

Gaius drew in a grave breath and inclined his head.

"We must hope so."


	82. Chapter 82

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"We must block up those windows Merlin." Gaius said firmly.

He was sat at his desk, glasses on the end of his nose.

He was rifling through books that Gwen was skimming through and then throwing at Merlin to place on the desk.

She was stood higher up on the stairs, the mezzanine level of Gaius's chambers, than Merlin was.

He was pulling books free from the shelves fast and furiously.

Time was of the essence.

Arthur was stood balanced on the window sill, banging and hammering hard on the wooden slats that he was placing over the shutters.

He was blocking out the sunlight, shielding the room form the cracks which the thick fog, which shrouded the creature, and filled the air outside.

Merlin was racing backwards between benches, lighting candles, handing books to Gaius, taking them from Gwen, and lending a hand to Arthur.

"Ahh…" Gaius muttered to himself and stood with a book in his hands, peering down at a page.

It immediately had Arthur, Gwen and Merlin's attention.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I was right." Gaius said and walked towards them, "We are dealing with a Plaidy, a creature that feasts on the energy that exists in peoples trust. The stronger the trust, the more drawn to consuming it the Plaidy is."

The king, the queen, and the young servant warlock listened intently.

"The creature shrouds itself in smoke and sends to sleep those whose beliefs are not as strong." Gaius read, "It keeps awake those who have a truly deep trust or belief in something or someone… for they must be awake for them to be possessed and consumed."

There was silence for a moment.

"So we are its dinner, essentially." Merlin muttered.

Arthur shot him a look and Gaius straightened, flashing Merlin a look before turning his eyes back down on the page he was reading from.

"The Plaidy may only be defeated when it vulnerable, by breaking the trust it is feeding off of a person… and only when it is feeding is The Plaidy at its most vulnerable… when it is possessing and taking hold of a person with a deep trust or belief." Gaius said.

Everyone stared at him.

Arthur's eyes were hard with concern.

Merlin stared at Gaius, his voice low. "So there is no way to defeat it… except for breaking the trust it wants to consume us for… _while_ it feeds on one of us."

Arthur shook his head firmly, "No… no way… absolutely not."

"That is the only way." Gaius said, "It does not have to be crushed and shattered permanently... the belief will surely remain in the depths of the persons soul… but to the creature possessing the person it will seem as though it has been broken… it will be a lie to cause a lie… to stop the creature…"

"But why is the trust we feel for something or someone so much stronger than that which anyone else in this castle feels?" Gwen asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

Gaius closed the book and folded his hands in front of him after setting it on the side.

"I have a strong belief that there is something out there which will reward those who have done good in this life, and punish those who have done bad deeds." He confessed gravely, "That is my belief."

His eyes flittered to Merlin expectantly.

The young warlock drew in a breath and straightened, turning his eyes to Arthur and Gwen.

"I trust and believe that one day there will be the legendary land of Albion… that it will unite this land in which we live and fill it full of peace and beauty… and that it is closer than we know."

There was a pause as everyone stared at him.

Gaius smiled slightly and turned his head to look at Arthur and Gwen.

"And you two… what do you believe in more than anything?"

Gwen straightened in realisation and her hand reached for Arthur's, her eyes staring at him tearily.

His gazed flashed down on her before looking at Gaius in confusion.

"What…" Arthur murmured.

"Who do you believe in more than anything Arthur?" Gaius prompted firmly, "Who is it that you know will search the heavens for you if you are lost in the wilderness, the dangers of life… that will do _anything_ to see that you are safe?"

His words hung in the heavens for a moment before Arthur turned his eyes on his wife.

She smiled sadly, the worry in her eyes mixing with the pride she felt.

"I love you too…"

Arthur tilted his head and wrapped his arm around the backs of her shoulders, drawing her in for a long and passionate kiss.

It seared with the promise that he would not let anything bad happen to her.

Merlin straightened with pride and looked at Gaius who wore the same worried expression.

"The love and belief you feel in one another is stronger than any trust on this planet." Gaius stated firmly, "It is that which the creature will undoubtedly want to feed from… the _consume_ you for."

Arthur straightened and held Gwen to his side.

Merlin folded his arms around himself.

Gaius stared firmly at Arthur and Gwen.

"It will come for you, and we must be ready… for then and only then will we have the chance to break the Plaidy as it tries to consume one of us…" Gaius straightened.

Arthur straightened and his arms tightened around his wife.

"So what do we do?"

"We can do nothing except wait… and be ready to crush the belief that we each have, for it could take any one of us…" Gaius tried to explain.

"But you think it will come for Arthur and Gwen?" Merlin stepped closer.

Gaius drew in a small breath and nodded.

"Your love and the trust you have is like nothing else… I doubt that it will be able to resist… it will come for you… to consume either one of you." He said gravely, "We must be ready to sever the belief of the one it chose to possess before it attempts to take them completely."

Everyone stared at the old physician as the man straightened.

"We must wait and be ready." Gaius said firmly.

"For it will come from the smoke to take and consume us all."


	83. Chapter 83

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"There is nothing we can do except wait for the creature to come, which it will… it won't be able to resist." Gaius stated.

Merlin dragged the cauldron on stilts into the centre of the room, pushing wood underneath it and throwing blankets in a circle around it.

"So we just sit here and wait for it to come for us?" Arthur asked with narrow eyes, watching the old physician carefully.

They were all in very real danger, and he was not happy to sit around while it was so.

"We can only kill the creature by breaking the spirit it is trying to feed on once it has started to consume one of us Sire…" Gaius reminded Arthur.

"I know." The king sighed shortly, "But there must be something _else_ we can do besides sitting here."

"We all need rest." Gaius stated, glancing at the windows, which were boarded shut.

The room was filled with the glow of a few candles and the fire they had made in the centre.

The flames licked around the black pot, which had started to bubble with frequent slashing sounds.

"We have no way of knowing what time it is because of the fog which we have tried to boarder out… we need some rest, it could well be past dinner time by now." The old physician said.

"So let us eat soup!" Merlin declared and sunk to sit down, crossing his legs and staring at the pot in between them all, willing it to cook faster, "I'm starving."

Arthur shot him a look and sighed, removing his sword form its sheath and setting it on the floor, before sinking to sit down beside his wife.

She winced slightly and lifted her hand once again to her eye.

"Don't touch it." Arthur warned gently, reaching to pull her hand away.

Gaius watched them and straightened.

"I will get you something for that Gwen." He said and turned away to walk to his bench.

"That really isn't necessary…" She protested, "It is just a bruise…"

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur spoke over her firmly and she shot him a look as the old physician padded back to her, holding something wrapped in a linen cloth.

"The poultice will help reduce the swelling…"

She sighed and smiled, "Thank you."

She took the poultice from him and held it too her swollen, red and purple temple and her bruised eye.

"Do you have a headache, feel dizzy or sick?" Gaius asked her.

She sighed and closed both her eyes, "I am really fine…"

"Gwen I am a physician and you are my queen… and we are sat here waiting for the attack of a creature we cannot see." Gaius said, "You may as well let me look you over."

She sighed heavily, "I just feel tired…"

"You might have concussion… and normally I would want you not to sleep straight away but you have managed to stay awake for a long time… I suggest you lay down and rest." The old physician said firmly.

She nodded, "Thank you."

Arthur shot Gaius a gratefully look as the old physician moved himself to sit close by on a bench by his table, pouring himself through the book that he had originally read about the Plaidy from.

Merlin rubbed his hands together.

He watched, but tried not to stare, as Arthur leant back against the bench, resting his head atop it, where he was sat on the floor.

The king kept his arm around his wife gently as she moved to lay her head gently down in his lap, the poultice still beside her temple.

Arthur lifted one of the blankets over her gently and stroked her side and back thoughtfully, which he stared at the fire, his eyes focussed through the orange flames on the barricaded door.

Merlin looked up at him.

"It will be alright you know."

Arthur stared at him yet found that he had no words to speak.

Merlin kept his eye contact until the king sighed heavily.

"How can it be alright…?" Arthur muttered, "our only way of defeating this thing… god _knows_ what it is, in the smoke, the fog… whatever… is to let it try and consume one of us, and then we have to 'break their strongest belief…"

"It _will_ be fine Arthur." Merlin stated, "We have overcome stronger obstacles than this."

"Mmm." Arthur muttered and flexed his jaw, looking down at his sleeping wife.

He ran his fingers through the back of her hair and stroked her shoulder softly, making sure that she was tucked well under the blanket.

She stirred slightly and her brow furrowed, before she winced and mumbled something incoherent, curling into a tighter ball in her sleep.

Arthur sighed, staring at the flames.

"How long are we going to sit here and wait for it to attempt to consume us?" He asked no one in particular.

Merlin made a show of folding his arms and leaning backwards.

"As long as it takes."

**THE EDGE OF THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Morgana stood as the moon rose higher in the sky.

She watched as the smoke wrapped tighter around the citadel of Camelot.

She knew that they would not know what time of day or night it was…

She wondered if any of them still lived.

Yet when the creature had consumed all of those who dared to hope and believe it would return to its box.

Morgana watched.

Morgana waited.

She sneered.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he tilted his neck as his wife shifted in his arms.

He looked down at Gwen as she pushed the poultice away from her forehead so it landed on the floor, and sat up to rub her eyes.

The room was even slightly darker.

They assumed that it was night fall now.

Merlin had flopped from leaning back against the bench to lie on the floor, his arms wide out to the sides, snoring loudly.

Gaius had his arms folded and was leaning on the table he was sat facing, his head resting on top of his arms.

He too was asleep.

Arthur gently rubbed the backs of his wife's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He murmured.

She nodded and yawned, snuggling back against him with her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She turned her head to face him and kissed his mouth lazily, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him harder.

He moaned in pleasure and his hand trailed down her waist.

After a moment she pulled away.

He sighed and kissed her temple.

"I won't let anything happen to you…"

She snuggled back against him and closed her eyes once more as he held her tighter.

"I promise."


	84. Chapter 84

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Behind Arthur's eyes his vision flashed with a dream that had settled around his brain.

His heart had started to hammer in his chest, and his breathing was growing shallow.

_The smoke twisted tighter around Arthur as he ran hard through the fog, slicing at it with his sword, attempting to grab at Guinevere who floated away from him._

_Her back was too him and she did not turn at his panicked voice._

_She melted into the fog._

_He still ran after her._

_The cold song shot through the fog he saw in his dream and shattered through his head._

_Arthur, Brave and Good, he turned away from violence._

_When he understood, the meaning of the silence. _

The song in his head made Arthur gasp and his eyes flew open.

His heart sputtered and he shoved himself up onto his arms.

His head flew around the room, snapping at the scene around him.

His wife was curled on her side, sleeping at his side.

The blanket was tangled around her.

She had one arm bent at the elbow acting as a pillow, the other hand wrapped around her elbow.

Her chest was rising and falling with the deep sleep that had over taken her.

Arthur tried to shake the song from his head.

It clung around his brain like smoke.

As he lifted his eyes to stare across the fire pit and the cauldron of soup.

The embers flickered in the dawn lit room.

Some of it splintered in through the cracks in the wooden boards that covered the windows.

Arthur could tell by the ache in his spine from sleeping on the stone floor, and the embers rather than flames underneath the cauldron, that it was morning.

Not that he was one hundred per cent sure, for the fog outside had blocked out the sun.

Merlin was staring at him across the cauldron.

"I dreamt it too." The young warlock said, his face pale and sallow.

"What does it mean?" Arthur pushed himself to sit up straighter.

"I don't know." Merlin said gravely.

His eyes flitted to Gaius who was still asleep.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to stand up, walking to his side.

"Gaius… Gaius wake up… we need to ask you… we had a dream…" His voice trailed away as he shook Gaius.

The old physician didn't stir.

Merlin's eyes widened.

"Oh no…"

"What is going on?" Arthur demanded.

"He's asleep…" Merlin gasped.

"What?" Arthur's eyebrows shot up.

Merlin started to ramble in panic.

"His belief cannot have been as strong as ours for he is still asleep… he is a distraction rather than something to be consumed…. What are we going to do…"

In that moment Gwen cried out in shock and her eyes flew open.

She started to heave and shake with gasps, sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Guinevere…" Arthur demanded, kneeling facing her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It was just a nightmare…" She whispered, "The silence… the silence… so loud… so close…"

Merlin snapped his head around to stare at them.

Arthur looked up at him in shock before back at his wife.

"It was horrible…" She whispered, "You were there Arthur… in the smoke, the fog, the mist, _whatever_… and there was this singing… this horrible singing… something about the silence…"

"We all had that dream." Merlin stated gravely before his panic bubbled up, "and it is not even like we can ask Gaius about it because the creature has made him fall asleep like everyone else!"

"What?" She gasped.

Arthur drew in a short breath and sighed gravely.

His voice was low.

"We are the only three left."

"Then you beliefs are the strongest…" Gwen stared at him, "Merlin's in the land of Albion… and ours in each other...

"It would seem so." Arthur kissed her forehead.

There was the sudden sound of hammering footsteps outside the barricaded door to Gaius's chambers.

They remained incredibly heavy although fast.

Arthur pulled Gwen up with him and Merlin walked to their side.

All three of them stared as the thick smoky fog started to push its way under the door.

It licked their air as though it was sniffing them out.

"We need to leave." Arthur stated firmly, picking up his sword and slamming it down in his sheath.

His hands flexed in the air.

"What?" Gwen gasped and turned to look up at him.

He glanced down at her while Merlin kept his gaze in firm worry at the smoke that shroud the creature which was starting to slide around the door and in between its hinges.

The table remained across the door.

"What about Gaius?" Gwen demanded of her husband.

"He must stay here." Arthur said firmly.

"We cannot leave him!" She cried.

He snapped his head down to stare at her firmly.

"The creature has not touched anyone else it has put to sleep," He stated, "and it is _the creature_ has put him to sleep because it does not want to eat him, he should count himself _lucky_."

Merlin spoke to take charge of the conversation.

"We have to get it to try and consume one of us in order to break what it feeds from; our belief, and then it will be gone…"

"How do we do that?" Gwen asked.

Merlin realised that he remembered all that Gaius had said.

The young warlock moved with Arthur to pull the table away from the door where it had been forming a barricade.

"We need to draw it out... it needs to chase us…" Merlin grunted under the strain of moving the large wooden table.

"Chase us, yeh? Get it to want to eat us…" Arthur demanded sceptically as the smoke forced further under the door and in through the cracks in the boards over the windows.

They slammed the table down and Arthur flexed his hand around his sword.

Merlin puffed air from his cheeks.

"Any idea how we do that?" The king snapped at him again.

"I have one." Gwen asked.

Her eyes were locked on the door that they had moved the table from standing in front of. Arthur and Merlin just had time to look at him as she bolted to it and wrenched it open.

"Guinevere!" Arthur bellowed.

She raced down the corridor as Arthur and Merlin gave chase.

As though it had caught a whiff of the strength and belief that hammered in her heart only for her husband, the smoke ripped and swept after her.

The footsteps that did not belong to her husband and friend hammered, invisible, over the stone floor.

**THE COURTYARD**

Her belief in her husband, that he would help her and break the belief she had, to kill the creature, had never been stronger.

Guinevere raced out into the courtyard.

The smoke swirled and wrapped around her, and for the first time it felt cold in her skin.

Suddenly the footsteps were loud and rounded in front of her.

She smacked into something cold and invisible and it swept over her vision.

It turned her irises wide and grey, like shining clear pearls.

Her hands flew to her head and she sunk to her knees as she cried out at the pain in her head and the shock in her heart.

The smoke flew deeper into her eyes and she gripped harder at her head.

Arthur and Merlin charged into the courtyard to see her knelt there, her hands covering her face.

Arthur approached her before Merlin could stop her.

She gasped coldly, her voice edged with something that was not her own.

She seemed to have paled like the fog.

His heart tore as she lifted her eyes to show him that creature was inside her, eating away at all that made her _her_… all that it wanted… her utter and unchanging belief in the man before her.

A wind with no sourced started to churn the smoky and misty fog around them.

The footsteps were nowhere to be heard, for the creature was inside Guinevere.

Merlin lifted his arm to cover his eyes as the icy fog shattered and swirled.

Arthur gasped as he stared at his wife and the world spun and swept around them.

"Guinevere…"


	85. Chapter 85

**THE COURTYARD**

Arthur dropped to his knees through the icy wind to face his wife who was clutching at her head.

Like the air around and mist around them Gwen's eyes churned with the same grey fog.

A wind with no sourced started to churn the smoky and misty fog around them.

The footsteps were nowhere to be heard, for the creature was inside Guinevere.

"Arthur the creature is sustained by our faith; by the truest belief we have in whatever that is!" Merlin shouted at the king over the tearing fog and wind that carved through the air around them.

Arthur stared up at him, knelt beside his wife who was gripping at her head, rocking backwards and forwards and crying out in pain at the same fog that hung in the air raged through her eyes.

For the eyes were not the windows to the soul they were the doors.

Beware what entered there.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, stepping closer, his eyes wide and stormy, "We cannot save her Arthur, not while she believes in that which she trusts more than anything…"

"Merlin…" Arthur gritted his teeth and lifted his hands towards his wife.

He moved them to wrap them around her wrists to pull her hands form her face.

As he pulled her palms away from her temple, partially covering her eyes, her head snapped up and she stared at him.

Her eyes were wide and grey, clouded over and churning with the smoke like fog that swirled around them, and had started to dance inside her eyes.

"Arthur she believes in you!" Merlin bellowed over the noise of the wind and smoke, "Arthur you must _break _that belief, otherwise she is lost… tell her what you would never say…"

"Merlin…" Arthur turned his eyes to his friend, his hands still around Guinevere's wrists.

She stared at him, her eyes not hers and they did not blink.

"Arthur do it!" Merlin shouted, lifting his hand to cover his eyes against the burning wind and smoke.

"But…"

"_Now_!"

Arthur swallowed and turned his eyes closed for a moment, his hands flexing around his wife's wrists, before opening his eyes to stare at her.

He mastered her expression, and hid the tearing of his heart as her eyes remained shrouded in the must which fought to take her from him.

"Guinevere I am sorry." He said firmly.

She stared at him, her true eyes, the true Guinevere, hidden behind the fog which glazed who she was.

"Why…" She whispered.

Her eyes flickered.

Arthur would not allow himself to swallow.

Merlin stared, desperate and silent.

She had to focus on Arthur, and what he would say to her… what he would lie about…

"I am sorry. This is my fault." Arthur stated, not permitting his voice to shake as it wanted too.

Two tears slid from either of her clouded eyes and they jabbed at his heart.

Her hands moved in his to grip at his hands.

The fog wavered but then deepened as she held his hands.

"It is in my head…" She whispered, eyes wide and unseeing, "I can feel it."

"There is nothing I can do. I am sorry."

Arthur's firm voice made her eyes widen slightly.

Merlin straightened.

Arthur felt his heart falter and it took all that he had not to let it show.

"What?" She whispered.

"I took you from the life which you had as a servant." Arthur told her firmly, his hands moving back to her wrists, "I made you my queen, forced you into a crown that you did not want and have made you a trinket on my arm… all in the name of a love I never felt."

The lie was all over his eyes yet she did not seem to see.

She did not see anything through the fog that filled her vision and soul.

"Arthur…" Her voice was lost in the swirling fog around them.

Arthur screwed his eyes up and gritted his teeth for a moment, opening them to look at Merlin for the briefest of seconds.

His friend and manservant reminded him of words that he had just spoken.

_Arthur she believes in you! Arthur you must break that belief, otherwise she is lost… tell her what you would never say…_

"I never loved you, you were convenient and besotted with me and I took you to spite my father." Arthurs voice turned rough and low with the passion of his lie, so true that it was, "And now I have led you by the hand to your death."

Guinevere's wide and unseeing vision churned and the storm in Arthur's heart raged on.

"The worst thing is that I knew that what I was doing was wrong… and the price for that is that now you will die and I will have crowned you an unworthy queen… I never loved you and I took you for your beauty and strength rather than the emotion I pledged once to have."

There was silence for a moment and the fog in Guinevere's face ripped at his heart, yet it frayed in the corners of her eyes.

"Forget your faith in me." He murmured, "I don't love you, you were a mistake… as my queen and as my wife… and I don't deserve anything you feel… I am _sorry_."

Guinevere stared at him, and the smoke started to peel back from her vision.

Merlin's eyes widened.

Arthur pressed on.

"I took you with me because I was _selfish_." He gritted his teeth against the tears in his eyes and the sob in his heart.

"I took you with me to be my wife to anger my father and because you were once so beautiful." He drew in a short breath at the pain of his lie, "Because I wanted someone to love me and you did, because you were _convenient_…"

Guinevere let in a small gasp and her eyes widened as though something loud had just shattered the presence in her head.

Arthur swallowed and tears leaked down his face.

"I am not a hero…" He stared at her and his voice shook with a rough sob that he was fighting to repress, "I am not your knight in shining armour… I am just a king… a king who built his entire world around you… and who many think was wrong to do so."

Gwen let out a gasp and he dropped her hands.

She clamped her eyes shut and her hands flew back to her head, finger nails pressing through her hair, as tears fell down her face.

She gasped and shuddered and with a long breath, her eyes opened, and the fog lifted from her eyes like the raising of a curtain.

Merlin stared with wide and teary eyes as it shimmered and lifted, growing dark and dead with no source, for her belief for the moment had been shattered.

It lifted with the fog away from them.

The fog like smog then dispersed into millions of stars that flittered to the floor, and died on the cold stone floor on which he stood, and Arthur and Gwen knelt.

The king was staring at his wife, who slowly lifted her hands away from her head.

Merlin swallowed against his rough voice.

"You did it Arthur… you shattered the belief she had in you that allowed them to take hold… they are powerless now…"Merlin told them.

Gwen moved her hands away from her head and blinked her eyes, seeing clearly once more.

The sun pierced grey air around them and shattered the spell maintained by Gwen's shattered belief in her husband.

"The truth depth of the trust she has for you is wrapped around her very being, and there is not a spell in the world that could change that about her." Merlin's voice cracked slightly and he let out a watery smile and laugh, as the sun shone over Camelot once more.

A woman's heart was a deep ocean of secrets.

Her belief in Arthur had faltered and shattered in that moment when the time was right… yet it would never break completely.

"Arthur…" Gwen sighed in relief and threw her arms around her husband's neck, pressing her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tight around her and held her to him.

"I'm sorry…" The king tried not to sob, "I am so sorry…"

"What for?" She sniffed and kissed just below his ear, her hands tangling in the back of his hair.

"For all I said… for what broke your belief… I am so sorry… I love you…" His words lapped over one another and were mumbled.

"You only had to convince the creature possessing Gwen that she did not trust you anymore… that her faith in you had broken…" Merlin let out a small smile, "I guess it did not know you very well my lady…"

Gwen pulled back to stare at her husband, cupping Arthur's face, her thumbs pushing away his tears.

"I knew." She whispered, "Or part of me did… part of me knew it was a lie."

Arthur stared at her, his heart and eyes stormy with what he had had to say to free her.

They both knew that he would die for her...do whatever it took…

"I love you Arthur Pendragon." She whispered and sniffed, a small smile breaking through her tears as the sun shone overhead.

"No spell will _ever_ change that."

Arthur swallowed and wrapped his arms around her, crashing his lips down on hers and straining her close.

Merlin shook his head slightly and looked up and around as people stared to appear, rubbing their head against the sun, so brilliant from the dark fog that had descended over them all.


	86. Chapter 86

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked anxiously.

The old physician waved him away, "Merlin please do not be anxious, it does not suit you…"

Merlin sighed heavily and Gaius turned to face him with a small smile.

He lifted his hands and hugged Merlin, patting the space between his shoulder blades.

"Well done my boy… I am proud of you… defeating the creature like that."

"It wasn't just me… it was Arthur and Gwen as well."

"Well Arthur may not thank you… so I will." Gaius patted his arm.

There was a pause for a moment.

There was a soft knock on the door and Merlin turned to see it.

Tanya stuck her head around the door.

She entered and walked towards them.

"I just came to say thank you… the queen, my lady, I mean… _Gwen_…" She sighed as she corrected herself, "Told me all about the creature… well done."

Merlin shot Gaius a look at the old physician raised his eyes and permitted himself a tiny smile, before turning to walk to his desk.

Merlin cleared his throat and turned to stride the two spaces towards Tanya.

"It was no problem really… saving Camelot is something I do often…"

"Really?" She stared at him, a small smile on her face.

He realised what he had said.

"Well not that often… being a servant how could I save the kingdom… and one as clumsy as me… really… I would need to be… you know…_special_…?" His flustered ramblings made Gaius sigh shortly and shake his head vaguely at the scene.

"Well 'thank you'." Tanya smiled and touched his arm, "I will see you later."

Merlin watched as she turned away and walked to the door.

"Are you alright, I mean the creature knocked you out…" Merlin walked closer.

She smiled and stopped halfway out the door, looking at him over her shoulder, one hand on the door.

"It knocked everyone out who is not _special_ Merlin." She smiled and swept her hair over one shoulder.

Merlin watched as the door closed behind her.

His heart faltered and Gaius watched as he held his hands out to the sides and turned in a circle grinning.

He started to whistle and hum.

Gaius sighed shortly and shook his head.

"And so it begins…"

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

The old sorcerer that she had purchased the creature from looked up in shock as she slammed the box it had come it down on the table before him.

"What do you want?" He croaked.

She cried out in fury and lifted her hand in the air.

Her eyes flashed gold and she fisted her palm.

The old sorcerer gasped and his eyes grew wide, his hands flying to his throat as though trying to claw away the invisible palms that were strangling him.

Her voice was cold and terrifying over her failure as she forced the life from his lungs.

"I _want_ Camelot."

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Gaius what is the silence?"

Gaius stared at the young warlock.

Merlin was sat at the table, his hands firmly on the table.

The old physician turned to look at him fully.

"The silence?"

"because it was in a nightmare that Arthur, Gwen and I both had… while you were put to sleep by the creature… we all thought of it… it was in our minds…" Merlin told him.

Gaius stared at him and shook his head.

"I have no idea."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"Mmm Guinevere…"

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to straddle his lap.

Her knees pressed into the mattress which he sat on, his feet firmly on the floor.

His hands moved up over her soft and tiny waist, tangling in her hair, his wide hands across her narrow spine.

Her own were tugging at his gold locks as she rocked firmly against him, her elbows pressing into his shoulder, her lips firmer over his

She nipped at his lower lip and he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Guinevere…"

"Arthur…" She gasped, arching her neck backwards.

He moved his lips to press his lips to her bare neck, for her dress was loose over her shoulder yet remained covering her breasts.

He rested his forehead against her collarbone and sighed heavily.

She felt him relax in her arms and she frowned slightly, stroking his hair.

"Arthur is everything alright…"

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"You seem distracted… and upset since I was possessed by the creature… the one we _defeated_…" She breathed.

He said nothing.

"Oh my love…" She smiled reassuringly and moved her hands from his hair to cup his face, lifting it form her shoulder so she ran her thumbs over his jaw and statured at him gently.

"My love we won…" She whispered, "All is right in the world because you broke what it thought was the entirety of my belief and faith in you..."

Her lips touched his and he kissed her back.

She pulled back slightly when he sighed heavily and looked down.

"It is just…" He murmured.

She waited patiently, stroking his cheeks before he looked up at her.

"Promise me that I won't ever have to look into your eyes and not see you… _my Guinevere…" _He ran his hands up her back and held her closer to him.

She smiled sadly and ran both sets of her knuckles down both his cheeks.

"I promise…" She said quietly, "if you promise me that I won't ever have to hold you dead in my arms… as I did in that nightmare…"

There was silence for a moment.

"I promise." He whispered.

They kissed again.

Little did they know just how important those promises would be, and how far they were out of their control.

**AUTHORS NOTE:: WOOO! READ AND REVIEW! - So tomorrow when I update it shall be the start of the new episode... OMG - are you excited? It is entitled "forget me not" and it is Arwen heavy but some deep Merlin/Arthur friendship  
All I will say is that the things Arwen have just said, about what they dont want... they are VERY important fore-shadowings for this season... SO REMEMBER THEM! PLease read and review!**


	87. Episode 9 - Forget Me Not

**WOOOO NEW EPISODE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

"Well this is nice isn't it?" Arthur asked as they rode side by side through the woods under the clear blue sky.

The summer sky was beaming down on them, and it made her smile glow even more.

His eyes danced as he stared at her.

"I am glad we can still do things like this." She smiled at him.

He grinned, "I told you once before we should do it again."

She rolled her eyes, "That was over three years ago Arthur."

"The thought is still there." He smiled and she did too, looking down at her saddle for a moment as they rode side by side through the forest.

"It would be a nice thought, if you had actually thought of it or done any of the work getting ready for this afternoon."

The voice that spoke was not one belonging to Gwen or Arthur.

Arthur's had snapped around and glared at his manservant.

"I am just saying," Merlin stated from where he was riding just behind them, his horse laden with a heavy picnic, "That I reminded you this morning that this was the afternoon that you promised to spend with Gwen, ad that _I_ was the one who was up all night working on the feast."

"No you weren't Merlin." Arthur stated and glared forwards.

The servant sighed theatrically, "Alright but I _tried_ to help cook prepare it, it isn't my fault she hates having me in her kitchen."

"Hmm." Arthur stated, his jaw a firm line.

Gwen giggled and looked over her shoulder at her husband's manservant and best friend.

"I appreciate all that you have done Merlin, and thank you." She turned forwards in her sadly again after he winked a there.

Arthur stared at her and she smiled, leaning slightly out of her sadly, lean closer to him.  
"Thank you, too." She kissed his cheek.

He shifted in defeat as she sat back in her saddle properly.

"Alright, just so long as you don't kiss _him_."

She laughed again.

Watching like a cold shadow from behind a group of trees, Morgana sneered.

She watched as her brother threw glances at his wife, his _queen_…

The maid who had once served Morgana had not one drop of royal blood in her body; she had no right to rule.

Morgana sneered, her face twisting into silent fury as she turned to stride away from the path towards the clearing that she knew Arthur would want to picnic in.

Swinging up into her saddle, she galloped across it through the shadows, before turning to face back the way she had come from.

Her black hood framed her pale face as she raised her hand form the reigns, hovering it in front of her, as though she was reaching for something.

Her palm faced the earth, and her eyes shone gold as they scanned the dewy green grass that glimmered in the rafts of sunlight that broke through the trees.

"Facer esa herba en snekas."

Her amber eyes turned back to their normal colour and she sneered to herself.

The sunlight did not touch her pale skin through her tick black cloak and hood, that shielded her legs, her horse as dark as the night.

She was untouched by its warmth.

She was cold.

Sat in her saddle, she listened and stared as the grass started to twitch and hiss.

Her sneer remained and she listened, turning to ride to the top of the hill that looked down at the scene.

Merlin, Gwen and Arthur rode into the clearing, walking their horse's forwards over the grass.

"Somewhere here, I think…" Arthur muttered to himself.

Merlin felt a tingling at the back of his head and shifted.

His insides shivered.

Gwen had seen him twitch and shift out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you alright Merlin?" She asked.

"Oh what is the matter now?" Arthur groaned, "Honestly Merlin this had better not be one of your feelings…"

"Actually I do have a feeling." Merlin stated, eyes snapping around as the back of his head tingled, "A feeling that this is _not_ an idyllic picnic spot and that we should move on."

"There is nothing wrong with it!" Arthur said, walking his horse further over the grass.

Gwen looked at Merlin before kicking her horse to walk slowly after her husbands.

_Hiss_.

The noise made Gwen's eyes snap up, and morgana, who was sat out of sight atop the hill, sneer.

_Hiss_

"Did you hear that?" Gwen said, her eyes looking around.

Arthur groaned, "Oh not you as well."

_Hiss_.

Merlin looked around, "No I heard it too."

All at once the grass seemed to move.

Long green adders, exactly the same shade as the grass, seemed to spear from nowhere, melting from the blades.

"Snakes!" Arthur said as his horse reared against them being around his feet.

His horses' neighing startled Gwen and Merlin's alike.

But the queens horse was young, and it reared violently, spilling her backwards from her saddle.

Without time to set her feet and catch herself, Gwen slammed down on the earth, hitting her head hard as she did so.

"Guinevere!" Arthur shouted.

His cry made Morgana sneer and kick her horse to walk out from behind the tree and stare down at the scene.

Merlin saw her move in the corner of his eye, and he watched as she raised her hand again.

She had conjured the snakes.

His eyes flew around until they locked on the witch once more.

"Forest banchr lafal!" He hissed, concentrating at the same time at staying in his saddle.

With an almighty Morgana was blown backwards from her saddle, laying in a pile of leaved down at the base of the hill.

The snakes disappeared.

Arthur stopped his horse rearing and almost threw himself from his saddle.

Merlin dismounted and grabbed Arthur's horses reigns and well as Gwen's.

Gwen was still laying on her side, where she had fallen.  
"Guinevere?" Arthur demanded, sinking to his knees and reaching to press his fingers to her neck, feeling her pulse.

It beat hard and strong against his fingers.

He uttered prayer of relieved thanks.

"Guinevere?" He demanded, conscious that she had not opened her eyes.

He pushed some hair lightly from her face, but gasped when the tips of his fingers touched something wet.

He lifted his hand away to stare at the crimson stain on his fingers.  
"She is bleeding!" His voice cracked and he shouted at Merlin.

Assessing her quickly for any signs of broken bones Arthur lifted her into his arms.

"We ride back to Camelot. We must get her to Gaius."


	88. Chapter 88

**CAMELOT**

"I told you that I had a feeling…"

Merlin was sat atop a chest leaning against the wall of the long corridor.

Torches were sitting in their holders on the walls, hours from being lit.

Arthur paced like a caged animal.

His arms were wrapped around himself, his strides long, purposeful and angry.

The door had been shut on them nearly half an hour ago.

Gaius said that he would fetch Arthur when he was sure that Gwen was ready for visitors, that he would fetch him when he knew more.

He had said it as though he expected Arthur to leave and find something else to do.

The council had started without them, and Arthur had had Merlin send word to the knights that the queen was indisposed and that he would be along when he was able.

This had then sparked furious questions from Elyan and the others, which Merlin had tried to answer as best he could, simply explaining that there was nothing to do but wait for Gaius to decide what exactly had happened, but that he was sure that it was nothing serious as the old man had not fetched any of his medicines from his room after entering the royal chambers earlier with his small medicine bag.

"I said, didn't I…" Merlin shifted and tapped his legs against the chest underneath him in worry.

Arthur stopped pacing a moment, putting his hands to his head and almost growling.

"I swear Merlin if you say I told you so…" He snarled.

"I wouldn't say that." The young warlock defended "I am as worried for Gwen as you re."

"Good." Arthur muttered and started pacing again.

Merlin shifted.

"Although I did say…"

Arthur flew at him.

The young warlock leapt off of the chest to advice Arthur hitting him.

IN that second the door to the royal chambers opened and Gaius stepped out.

Arthur spun to face him, a small flush on his cheeks from worry and his fury at Merlin.

Gaius glanced between the young servant and the king, raising his eyebrows, having heard Arthurs pacing and harsh voice from inside the chamber.

"Well?" Arthur demanded, almost shaking with his worry.

Gaius stared at him evenly, a look at he had perfected over years of being a physician.

Arthur thought his heart was going to explode from worry.

"She has no serious injuries, none at all apart from some bruising and the cut to her head." Gaius told them.

"Oh thank god…" Arthur put his hands to his head and muttered something incoherent hat came straight from his heart.

"You can see her, she is nearly awake."

Gaius stepped out of the way and Arthur all but ran into the room.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

As Arthur rushed to his slumbering wife's bedside Merlin made to walk after him, but he was stopped by Gaius's old yet firm hand resting in the air in front of him.

It was a clear gesture for him to stop and listen.

The old man looked at the young warlock in warning.

"You know better than to irritate Arthur."

"I don't do it intentionally…" Merlin hissed and widened his eyes.

"Mmm." Gaius raised an eyebrow and shut the door, walking with Merlin to the foot of the bed, packing way his medicines as Arthur stood at Gwen's bedside.

He rested one hand on the top of the head board and the other took hers gently in his, where was resting on the pillow at the side of her head.

"Guinevere?" He asked.

Her head tilted.

"Mm… ow…" She mumbled, her eyes tightening closed as she turned her head, "Ahh…"

"She is going to be groggy." Gaius said, "Give her some space."

Glancing at him, Arthur swallowed and removed his hand from around his wife's, straightening up, still resting one hand on the join of the headboard and bed post.

Gwen's eyes pulled back against the sunlight in the room and immediately closed her eyes, tilting her head and gritting her teeth slightly.

"Argh…" She breathed.

"Gwen." Gaius walked around to the other side of the bed and looked down at Gwen intently, "Gwen you are in your chamber, you were in an accident in the woods."

Her eyes opened again and she stared at him, taking in his physician's bag and apron.

She tried to nod her head but winced, hissing in through her teeth.

"Okay…" She whispered, staring at him before looking to Merlin, who was looking concerned but was holding Gaius's bag.

She took in his clothes and then looked back to Gaius.

She did not see or look at Arthur.

"You fell from your horse and hit your head, but apart from that you are fine, you have just been asleep for a little while." Gaius assured her.

"Are you in any pain?"

Arthur's voice made her turn her eyes to look at him.

She stared at the concern in his eyes and swallowed.

"My head hurts." She croaked and let her eyes slide shut.

Arthur looked at Gaius.

"It is normal." The old man said, "But I will give you something…"

He turned and walked to take his bag from Merlin, turning his back on Gwen.

Knowing that her soft voice may not carry to reach him, she turned her question to the blonde man on her left.

"Was anyone else hurt, sir?" Her voice croaked.

He looked to Gaius who turned, but then stared down at her, realising she had been talking to him.  
"Sir?" He asked and then smiled in relief, looking down.

"You sometimes call me my lord to tease me… but never sir…" He chuckled and reached to wrap his hand around hers gently.

She immediately pulled it away and stared at him, shrinking away from him slightly as best she could.

Gaius narrowed his eyes.

Arthur stared at his hand, the hand she had pulled her own palm from and then swallowed, staring at her.

His heart broke slightly.

"Guinevere… you do know who I am don't you?" He asked.

She stared at him, her eyes confused.

"Should I?"


	89. Chapter 89

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur looked as though he had been stabbed.

The entire colour drained from his face and hi eyes went glassy.

Gwen stared at him, confused by his reaction, as she was confused by everything around her.

"I…" Arthur croaked, staring at her, "It is me, Arthur…"

Her eyes were completely blanked, filling with frightened tears as she stared at him.

"I'm your husband." He said, eyes pleading with her to understand.

It was only then she saw the ring on his finger, and when her eyes flitted to her hand, which she had pulled away from him when he had moved to take it, she saw a similar ring on her finger.

Her heart started to hammer and the tears rose higher in her eyes.

They burned in Arthur's vision.

He swallowed.  
"Guinevere…" He moved to take her hand again but she pulled I sharper away.

"Don't touch me." She said, staring at him in fright.

Arthur was shaking.

Gaius looked at the young warlock at his side.

"Merlin."

He gestured with his head to the king and Merlin nodded, swallowing his own emotion over the situation.

He walked to Arthur and put his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Come on, Arthur come on…"

Arthur was weak; void of reason so great was his shock.

Merlin knew that he was caving inside, as he, far less strong than the king, was able to steer from him the room.

Arthur was shaking, his face was pale and he was mumbling something incoherent.

When he was from the room Gaius turned back to Gwen's frightened face and smiled sadly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She did not shrink away from him.

"I… I don't know…"

"I know." He soothed, "I am Gaius, the physician here in Camelot…"

"Gaius?" She gasped, staring at him, a small smile on her face, "You look older than I remember… I mean, not older, but…"

"What do you remember?" Gaius asked, his eyes narrowing.

She thought for a moment, and it was clearly painful for her to do so.

Her eyes then flitted to look down at herself, her hips, theshape of her breasts.

"I'm a woman." She breathed, "I mean… I don't remember anything… all I can think about is me being a child, my childhood… my parents…"

Gaius straightened and sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Get some sleep; you have been through a lot."

She smiled slightly and nodded as best she could against her pounding head.

"Thank you." She croaked, her eyes lifting to the door that Merlin and Arthur had left through.

Gaius stood off the bed and picked up his bag.

"Who was that?" She asked him, eyes heavy against a pain filled sleep.

Gaius glanced at the door to gauge who she meant before staring at her.

"That was Merlin, my apprentice if you like, your friend. He is Arthur's manservant, that is the blond haired man… king of Camelot… your…"

"King." Gwen gasped; eyes peeling back to stare at him in disbelief.

Her heart started to hammer and she almost gasped for breath.

"But if he is the king… then I…" She gasped.

"You are the queen." Gaius told her as gently as he could, "This is the royal chamber."

She almost hyperventilated, "But how can that be, I am the daughter of a blacksmith, aren't I, I mean that is what I remember being from my childhood… about all I remember…"

"Gwen." He walked to her and took her hand gently.

"Do not think about it now, get some rest."

She stared into his parental eyes and nodded as she swallowed.

"Alright…" She whispered and sniffed, letting herself sink heavily into the bed, staring at herself before her eyes slid closed.

Gaius watched her for a moment before he sighed and walked to the door.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – CORRIDOR**

Arthur paced up and down, his hands shaking and tears burning his eyes.

Part of him wanted to stop them from falling.

The other part simply didn't care.

"You said that she was fine…" Arthur rubbed his hands over the back of his head.

Gaius sighed gravely.

"How did this happen?" Arthur demanded.

Gaius put a hand out to try and calm him.

"An injury to the mind is not a completely physical injury; it is far harder to spot than a broken bone or bleeding." He said, "it is far more common than people like the think. It was anaccident."

"She lost her memory… her complete recollection of me."Arthur said.

He started to hiss through his teeth and shake; such was his grief and anger at the situation."

"She has no idea of who I am because of falling from her horse in a freak accident!" He shouted, "Snakes in the grass… she doesn't know how I am and I have no one to blame but myself, we shouldn't have gone, we should have stayed here where it is safe."  
"You were not to know Arthur." Merlin tried to calm him.

"But you know." Arthur snapped at him, tears stinging his yes, "You knew something was going to go wrong you said…"

"Arthur, her memory will most likely improve with time…" Gaius tried to calm the man.  
"Most likely?" Arthur demanded, "Meaning that it might not."

Gaius sighed and looked at the floor for a moment before staring at the kings gravely.

"There are cases in which the memory does not return." He said.

Arthur put his hands over his head and paced away slightly, his back rippling.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look and then the king moved his hands to his side's and flexed his fingers, taking in a breath and then turn to face Merlin and Gaius again.

"No word of this is to get out. Merlin I need you…" His voice cracked and he coughed around it, staring at the young manservant intently.

"I need you to tell Percival, Leon and Gwaine, I will tell Elyan, oh and I need you to tell Tanya. No one else. Morgana cannot know of this, or anyone who would want to take advantage of her…"

"Arthur!"

Elyan;s voice reached them ad Arthur turned, trying unsuccessfully to instantly school his features as his brother in law walked to stand in front of him.

"What is going on?" Elyan almost demanded, "Where is Gwen?"

Arthur swallowed and straightened, and he opened his mouth to speak but his throat closed under the strain of emotion he was feeling.

Gaius walked to his side and looked at Elyan gravely.

"It appears that Gwen has lost her memory." The old man said, "She doesn't remember anything past parts of her childhood."

Elyan stared at him and Arthurs haunted expression before he shifted.

"Can I see her?" He demanded.

Gaius sighed slightly.

"She is sleeping and confused and tired, but yes. Just do not stress her."

Elyan nodded.

Gaius looked to Arthur for objection.

Arthur wasn't sure he had it in him to do anything in that moment.

Guinevere…

His Guinevere didn't know who he was.


	90. Chapter 90

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Gwen's eyes peeled back and she watched as a man walked towards her bed.

It wasn't Gaius, nor was it Merlin or Arthur.

Her stomach dropped when she thought of the last person.

But there was something in this man's eyes as he walked over to her, dropping to sit lightly on the edge of her bed.

"Elyan?" She gasped.

He nodded, smiling, "Yes, you remember me?"

"No…" Her smile fell and she swallowed, looking down, "But your eyes are the same, it is how I remembered Gaius, or half remembered him… I can only remember bits of my childhood…"

She stared at him, taking in his chain mail.

"You are a knight?" She whispered.

"One of Arthur's knights. A knight of Camelot." He said.

She smiled and laughed slightly at how proud he seemed.

"I am proud; I imagine father is as well…"

Elyan's eyes fell and she stared at him.

He took her had lightly.

"Gwen father has been dead for years, and I am assuming you know mother… mother is not…"

"I don't remember her at all." She whispered, "Neither of us really knew her did we?"

He shook his head with a sad sigh.

She swallowed, "But father…"

"It was years ago, when he died." Elyan said gravely, "You were here, I wasn't."

"Oh." She mumbled and sniffed, looking away.

He watched her carefully.

"Are you alright."

"Oh I'm fine," She muttered, "I can't remember anything and one of the three people I do remember has died."

He straightened.

She almost whimpered, "And I'm married to a man I don't know… and he looks at me… I have hurt him because I can't remember and I… I'm a queen…" She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

"Shh… shhh Gwen it's alright…"

He pulled her to sit up gently an wrapped his arms around her, her hands scrabbling to hug herself to him.

She sobbed.

"I'm so scared Elyan… I don't know anything…"

"You can trust the people here, Merlin, Gaius, the other knights and Arthur… Tanya…"

"Tanya?" She asked shakily, pulling back to turn her heavy head to stare at him.

"Tanya is your friend, your ladies maid." He told her as gently as he could, his hands holding her up.

She whimpered.

He pulled her back into a hug and stroked her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me." She sobbed.

"I won't." He told her, "Just sleep, I promise I won't leave."

Her sobs tore at Arthur's heart.

He watched from the door, his heart burning in his chest where he stood in the corridor.

Merlin and Gaius watched him carefully as he turned and strode in the opposite direction.

Tears fell down his face.

Gaius swallowed and reached to shut the door gently, sealing Gwen and Elyan inside.

Merlin sighed and made to walk after Arthur but Gaius caught his arm.

"I will go, you go and find Tanya and the other knights, do as Arthur told you too and tell them of Gwen's condition."

"Perhaps I could help…" Merlin looked around and lowered his voice, "There may be something."

"No." Gaius said, "Your magic would only be helpful if it was magic that had taken Gwen's memory, as it is it is still trapped inside her head, hr. brain just is not recognising it…"

"But Morgana conjured the snakes that made her fall from the horse." Merlin sounded almost desperate.

"No Merlin." Gaius repeated, "There is nothing you can do except be a friend to her and help Arthur through this time. Now go, Tanya and the others will need to be told."

Merlin sighed and turned and walked away.

Gaius watched him go before walking after Arthur.

**THE KITCHENS**

Merlin found Tanya stirring a large pot of stew on the stove in the otherwise empty kitchen.

"Ah Merlin…" She smiled, her eyes concerned as he walked to her side, "I was just coming up, and have been slaving over this for the past hour to give to the queen, something thick to line her stomach if she is under the weather, so be nice about how it tastes…"

She lifted a tiny amount of the molten stew onto her spoon and held it out for him to taste.

He ate it and smiled slightly, although his eyes were grave.

"It is wonderful…" He murmured and looked down.

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed from what she hoped he thought was the heat of the kitchen.

He was staring at the floor.

She saw a smudge of soup on his cheek by his lip.

"Here," she stretched up on her toes and lifted her apron, which was pinned to the front of her green dress, to wipe it away softly, her hand cupping his other cheek as she did so.

They stared at one another.

She dropped back to stand flat on the floor, smoothing her apron as he stared at her.

"I shouldn't have done that, sorry…"

"No, no it is not that." Merlin sighed and tapped his knuckles on the counter absentmindedly.

Tanya stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah Merlin!"

The voice of Gwaine made the warlock turn away from Tanya.

"I hope I am not interrupting," The knight grinned as he entered with Leon and Percival, "But we were wondering where Elyan had got too after he went to see his sister…"

"We were wanting to know if there is any more news on how the queen is." Leon corrected, shooting Gwaine a look.

The knight sighed, "Yes, sorry."

Percival simply watched.

Merlin looked at them before sighing, running past them and shutting the door, he turned back to them and Tanya.

"This has to go further than you, Arthur doesn't want anyone to know, least of all Morgana."

"Know what?" Percival asked.

Tanya watched Merlin intently.

The man sighed.

"Gwen has lost her memory."

It hung in the air for a moment.

"What?" Tanya gasped.

Merlin looked at her before exampling to the knights as well.

"She fell from her horse when we came upon a nest of snakes on our way to the picnic sight, she fell and hit her head. She is physically fine apart from that."

"So she knows no one?" Leon asked.

"She knows nothing since her childhood, and then only bits of that, she does not remember growing up, she only knows Gaius and Elyan because their eyes haven't changed, and because she knew them when she was very young…"

Gwaine straightened.

"She doesn't know Arthur."

Tanya drew in a breath and covered her mouth with her hands, hurting at the thought of how alone the king and queen must both feel, though for different reasons.

"No." Merlin sighed gravely, looking at the floor for a moment, "No she doesn't."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Percival looked at the knights and Tanya.

"We will tell no one."

Merlin nodded.

**CAMELOT – THE GREAT HALL**

Gaius entered through the large double oak doors to see Arthur stood facing the two crimson thrones on the raised platform that stared down over the great expanse of hall.

Gaius stood watching, a small sad sigh on his lips as he watched Arthur wipe at his eyes, before walking to sit on his throne, leaning back in it.

The old physician watched as Arthur reached to set his hand lighting on the top of the throne which would be Gwen's, before falling to set on the arm which as nearest his chair, just as he did when he took her hand through particularly long knighting ceremonies or banquets.

Arthur's heart broke.

He swallowed and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together and putting his knuckles to his forehead, bending forwards slightly.

Gaius cleared his throat, walking forwards, but Arthur did not seem to hear.

"Sire…" Gaius stopped walking before the raised platform to stare at the young king, "Do you need anything sire?"

"I need my wife to know me." Arthur breathed, his jaw flexing around a whimper.

"I need my wife to recognise me."

**GWEN'S DAY CHAMBERS**

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen smiled, looking at the man as he set her dinner on the long table in her room.

"It is too late for lunch and too early for dinner, even though it is nearly dark…" He declared, "But enjoy it all the same."

She laughed.

Everything gleamed in it form lack of use, although to Gwen it just looked as though it had been kept remarkably clean by the impeccable castle staff.

She knew nothing of her life here, neither as a servant, nor as a queen.

"If you need anything," Merlin smiled at her, acting carefree and friendly, and it pleased her.

"Let me know."

She smiled and walked to sit in the large wooden chair to sit facing her dinner.

"This smells delicious." She said, "I cannot believe how hungry I am."

He chuckled as Tanya entered, carrying one of the queens dresses from the laundry.

"Do not thank me; it was Tanya who made it."

The young serving girl blushed and Merlin did too at seeing it.

Gwen watched them carefully, smiling at her maid and who she knew was her friend.

"Then thank you Tanya."

The girl curtsied.

"Please do not curtsey to me." Gwen said, putting a hand out in a gesture.

Tanya smiled and laughed lightly, before blushing further and looking away.

"Why are you laughing?" Gwen smiled, looking at Merlin who was also trying not to chuckle.  
"Sorry my lady, it is just…" Tanya smiled and walked closer, having set the dress in the wardrobe, "You often pretend to scold me for curtseying to you and calling you my lady."

Gwen laughed, "Then I shall not scold you for it again."

Tanya smiled, "Thank you."

There was an abrupt knock at the door and Merlin turned to answer it.

He opened it to reveal Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon.

Merlin allowed them in.

"Elyan." Gwen smiled and stood, walking to hug him before he held her hand and turned her to face Leon, Percival and Gwaine.

"Gwen," He grinned, "I thought you would want to meet the main knights of Camelot, Arthur's right hand men."

Again she ignored the feeling that went through her chest when she heard the king, her husband's name.

"One of which is you?" She teased her brother and the knight's chuckled.

She turned towards them and Leon bowed.

"Sir Leon, my lady."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment before her mouth opened slightly and she glanced at Elyan.

"Our mother was a maid in his household, yes. Well remembered." Her brother told her, smiling.

Merlin watched beside the open door and exchanged a look with Tanya.

They both knew who it really should have ben she was relying on the help her.

But how could she rely on Arthur if she did not know him?

Merlin sighed.

"I see…" Gwen smiled at Leon, extending her hand in the way one would offer a hand shake.

Leon turned it in his palm and kissed the back of it.

"Forgive me, yes… I am a queen, sorry, so much has changed…" She flushed, "But I seem to be doing better at recognising people I knew from childhood… those I met in adulthood or new intimately… I do not know them at all."

"Well knowing people intimately applies to me." Gwaine shoved Leon slightly and took her hand, bending theatrically over it and kissing the back of her hand.

Gwen looked anxiously at Elyan and pulled her hand away politely.

"This is Gwaine." Elyan gestured to his grinning friend, "He sometimes calls you Princess Esmerelda, and is a hopeless flirt and drunk, but he is good with a sword, god knows where he would be if he wasn't."

"Ah yes, my sword." Gwaine grinned.

Gwen flushed and gasped, stepping to stand in front of Percival, not daring to look at Gwaine's twinkling eyes again.

The giant man softly took her hand and kissed it.

"My lady." He said.

She stared at him.

Elyan smiled, "Percival is the strongest man in Camelot, only beaten with a sword by Gwaine and the king."

Percival ducked his head, "Your husband knighted me, despite my common upbringing, and I am proud to serve you both."

Gwen straightened, feeling her throat tighten.  
"Ah yes, my husband…" Her voice trailed away.

She looked at the floor and the knight's exchanged looks.

Merlin and Tanya sighed.

"It is going to take some getting used to…" Gwen murmured, looking up at them again with a small sigh.

The knight's all nodded their heads respectfully.

"We will do anything to help you my lady." Leon said.

She smiled, "thank you."

There were footsteps in the corridor outside and they all turned to see Arthur stop in the doorway, looking in.

His face was pale and it looked as though he had aged about ten years in the past few hours.

The knight's all bowed.

"Sire."


	91. Chapter 91

**GWEN'S DAY CHAMBERS**

Gwen curtsied ad Tanya ducked her head.

Merlin watched Arthur carefully.

The man seemed torn.

Percival saw this and straightened upright.

"We will go and start training." He said, "My lord."

Gwaine and Leon followed him from the room immediately past he king.

Elyan turned to his sister, "I will see you later."

"Yes." She smiled and watched him go.

She then felt her insides twist, staring at the king, herhusband, Arthur… as he swallowed and entered the room.

He looked as confused as she felt.

"I should have come sooner, forgive me…" Arthur shifted and looked at Merlin sharply who shut the door, but not on his way out.

"It is alright." Gwen smiled at him, "I know how hard this must be for you, and I appreciate you coming to see me."

Her selflessness, and her smile, they were both hers…

They both nearly killed him.

He swallowed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, "I think so, despite the memory loss obviously."

He nodded and blew some air out of his cheeks, "Obviously."

She let her eyes wander around and flushed when she saw Merlin slip out of the door, obviously satisfied that things were going well.

Arthur in turn saw Tanya busy herself in the farthest corner of the room folding sheets.

Gwen turned to walk a little way away, and as she spoke, he followed, realising that she was not turning her back on him, more giving them both some space and leading him into the room.

"This room is lovely." She smiled, "So open."

"I am glad it pleases you." Arthur let his hand rest on the back of one of the chairs at the table as he watched her.

The candles burned across the table and made the room flicker like molten amber.

"You haven't spent much time in here." He said.

"Oh." She turns to face him, her eyes confused.

He smiled slightly, letting out a breath to relax himself as he shifted.

"Even though these are your chambers, they are generally your day chambers, as we share a chamber for the night."

"Oh." Her voice was small and she looked down.

He swallowed, hurting further at seeing no recollection in her eyes of their most intimate acts at all.

"I… I am sorry I don't…" She mumbled, knowing what he was thinking.

"It's not your fault." He said, straightening, looking down for a moment.

"I take it we haven't… we haven't slept apart much." She murmured.

He shook his head.

"We have barely slept a night apart in three years, only when I have been away."

"Oh." She whispered.

She lifted her eyes to look at him before he did, and she saw the hurt on his face.

"I am so sorry Arthur." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"I don't mean to hurt you, but it seems that it is all I am doing…"

"Don't say that." His eyes snapped up and she turned away from him, covering her mouth briefly with one hand.

She was so confused over her feelings for this man.

They were unlike anything she had ever felt.

"I…" He stepped after her but she heard him move and shrunk away slightly, looking at him over her shoulder to check what he was doing.

He swallowed.

Arthur straightened, "I should leave you to your dinner…"

"Thank you my lord."

She watched him go and sighed, wiping unwanted and shocking tears from her eyes and sitting down to eat again.

Outside the sky darkened into dusk.

Night fell and the stars came out.

The sun set on Gwen's memory.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Merlin entered the room.

"I am sorry I am late." He said as he set the tray on the long table, "But I was with Tanya, helping Gwen…"

"I am not hungry."

Arthur was sat heavily in his chair at the foot of the table, opposite where Gwen would sit at the other end.

His eyes were distant, locked on the image in his head of when she knew who he was, and she used to sit and write there, gleaming like his most precious jewel in the light.

"Arthur you need to eat something." Merlin said, unloading the tray to set it before the king.

Nothing.

Arthur said nothing.

He didn't even move.

Merlin watched him carefully.

"Arthur?"

Arthur swallowed.

"It is almost as tough she knows Elyan…" The king murmured, "she remembers him from their childhood, and Gaius for the same, and Leon… she is friends with Gwaine and Percival instantly, and Tanya is like her sister…"

Merlin watched as Arthur straightened in his chair, his voice turning low and his face going ashen.

"And I… well…" Arthur swallowed, "What am I to her?"

"She will remember you Arthur." Merlin picked up the jug of wine and poured the king a goblet.

He watched as Arthur shook his head and looked down, turning it down towards the table.

He lowed heartbroken.

Merlin knew that he probably was.

"I can't expect her to remember what we had again." Arthur murmured.

"You are the love of her life; of course she will remember you." Merlin said.

Arthur looked up at him with a sad questioning look in his yes.

Merlin tried to smile for him, "Gaius's words, not mine."

But Arthur couldn't smile.

His voice turned low and brooding as he stood from his char and looked at the fire briefly, running his tongue along his lower lip as he set his hands on his hips.

He swallowed and turned to the table, resting his hands on it and bracing himself, staring at the wood.

He couldn't sit.

He couldn't eat.

He couldn't sleep.

All he did was hurt.

Merlin stared at him sadly.

How could he help Gwen?

He needed too..

"She looks at me…" Arthur murmured, his voice low and it cracked.

"She looks right through me without recognition and it shouldn't kill me but it does…"

Merlin watched gravely as Arthur swallowed and lowered his head.

"She will get her memory back Arthur." Merlin stepped closer, "she will."

Arthur looked up at him, "And if she doesn't?"

Merlin had no answer for that.


	92. Chapter 92

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur awoke on his side facing away from the other side of the double four post bed.

With a sigh he rolled onto his back, staring heavily at the canopy of silk above his head.

Sunlight streamed through the windows and filled the room with bright warmth.

Yet none of it touched Arthur.

He swallowed, tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he turned his head to face the other half of the bed.

Her side.

He reached his hand slowly to rest on the mattress where she would sleep.

His other hand rested on his chest.

He stared at the space where she normally slept, where her head would be resting on the pillow, before he would open his arms and she would tuck herself against him, pressing her cold feet against his legs just to make him laugh.

Her giggle filled his head as memories of them together, him tickling her, her smile, swarmed through him.

He swallowed and stared at the empty bed before back to the ceiling.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Gaius entered his chambers to set his bag on one of the many tables littered with bottles and pots.

His eyes narrowed when he saw that there was more clutter than usual over every surface.

He picked up one small bottle and widened his eyes at it.

"Well I didn't put that there…" He muttered.

It was only then he heard the clicking of glass bottles and shuffling of feet.

He lifted his eyes to look up at the small landing and stairs that held book cases towards the ceiling of his chambers.

He watched as Merlin balanced precariously on a stool, reading a heavy looking book and examining a small glass bottle in his hands.

"Merlin?" Gaius called.

The warlock's eyes snapped up and he wobbled, falling from the stool and dropping the small glass bottle.

It flew over the edge of the banister and plummeted towards the earth.

Gaius widened his eyes.

Merlin threw himself at the banister and his hand shot out.

"Fersuth!" He cried.

His eyes flashed gold and the glass vial shot upwards, back the way it had fallen, and landed in the young warlocks palm.

Gaius sighed disapprovingly as Merlin sighed in relief.

The young warlock straightened, crouching to pick up the fallen book and open it again.

Gaius watched him rushed down the stairs towards him.

"Merlin what are you doing?" He asked.

Merlin set the book heavily down on the desk, "What does it look like?"

"I don't know." Gaius stated, setting his hand on the pages to stop Merlin flicking through the volume, "That is why I am asking."

Merlin sighed and looked up at the old man.

"I have to help Gwen."

Gaius sighed, "Merlin. Your skills as a physician are far less than those of your magical skills… I myself have looked in these books and found nothing to cure amnesia. And your magic will be useless, as nothing magical has attacked her."

"Morgana sent her form her horse." Merlin replied.

"Merlin." Gaius sighed, "Be reasonable… Gwen is being given all that will help her, there is no cure."

IN defeat, Merlin sighed and sunk to sit on the table, folding his arms around himself.

He scuffed his foot on the floor.

"I cannot do nothing." He muttered, "She is my friend."

"I know." Gaius breathed in parental sympathy, "all we can do is hope that eventually her memory returns."

"And if it doesn't?" Merlin muttered.

"You must not think such things." Gaius stated, "She will not regain any memory if she gives up hope… and she will need the support of those around her to do it."

"But she doesn't know them."

"But she talks to you as though she does… Gwen's natural ability to care without judgement will help her find peace and friends once again." Gaius said.

Merlin stared at him.  
"And Arthur?"

Gaius sighed, "Her relationship with him will be far more complex for her to grasp and grow accustomed to… but while we have faith, her memories should return. There is no reason why they shouldn't."

Merlin sighed gravely.

"I just hope you are right."

**GWEN'S DAY CHAMBERS**

"You look lovely my lady." Tanya said as she handed Gwen a small hand held mirror to examine her hair in.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled and handed it back to her.

There was a knock at the door and Tanya moved to answer it.

Gwen watched as the door was opened and Arthur stepped in.

She immediately flushed and looked down.

"My lord… Arthur." She corrected.

He smiled slightly at both their awkwardness and looked to Tanya, but she was already excusing herself.

The floor shut and he walked over to her.

He cleared his throat, stopping a few feet away.

"I wanted to apologise for how you must have felt yesterday… I didn't mean to be so… intimate about things you don't remember, it wasn't fair." He said.

"No. No do not apologise." She told him, "Please, I have hurt you enough."

He stared at her.

"What do you remember about me?" He breathed.

Her lips pressed together and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She whispered.

He swallowed, and it was like a knife through his heart.

"Right…" His voice sounded half strangled and he looked down, wrapping his arms tight around himself as if he wanted to hold himself together.

He was stronger than this…

Although without her he knew he wasn't.

"I am sorry Arthur I…" She whispered, stepping closer and staring at him.

"The last memory I have is being a young girl in the forge with Elyan and my father… I have no recollection of growing up, my life here or even… even meeting you."

He lifted his eyes and she stared at him.

His heart broke when he saw just how much she was hurting.

"I don't know you." She whispered, "I barely know who I am."

He swallowed, "the trust you put in me… I want it to be proof that you love me and remember our love but it is not… because I am a stranger to you…"

His voice cracked but he composed himself quickly.

"The trust that you have of those around you is extraordinary, and shows only the goodness which shines through you… I am very proud of you."

He looked down and shifted, uncomfortable and feeling distant from her.

She smiled gratefully, he heart beating with something she didn't know.

"Thank you Arthur."

He felt his insides ache.

"I should leave you to rest." He said and turned.

"No." She grabbed his arm.

He turned instantly, staring down at her with wide eyes.

She pulled her hand away quickly and it burned away from his skin.

She folded her hands in front of herself as she shifted.

"I mean…" She stopped herself after a moment and swallowed, "Could you maybe, stay here, would you… dinewith me?"

He felt his heart scream in his chest.

It indeed him and he couldn't speak.

His silence made her heart race in her uncertainty.

"Unless you have somewhere to be… and I shouldn't have asked really, you are the king, forgive me, sire, Arthur… I mean…"

"I would love to." He said.

After a moment of heavy silence she stared at him.

They smiled and she flushed, looking down.

"I am sorry, I should not have spoken out like that…"

"I have never asked you to bow to me, your honesty is what gives me strength, your wisdom… and I love you for it." He murmured.

She lifted her eyes to stare at him.

"and maybe we could take… you could help me try and remember…" Her voice trailed away by a weak feeling in her heart that made it hard to breathe.

It was a feeling she could not remember having before, but now she stared at Arthur, it wold not go away.

As he stared at her, he had the heart-breaking sensation that he was holding on while she was letting go, getting further and further away…

"It would be my pleasure. We will figure this out together… Guinevere…"

"Gwen." She corrected shyly.

He stared at it her it broke his heart further.

His silence made her shift.

"I like to be called Gwen." She clarified, "I remember that, from when I was a child… that is what everyone calls me."

"I don't." He swallowed ad straightened, a tear pricking the corner of his eye.

She stared at him, watching as he shifted and cleared his throat as he looked down.

"I will ask Merlin to bring dinner in here for us this evening."

She nodded, "Thank you."

He stared at her and smiled sadly, before turning and striding to the door.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

Her voice, however soft, made him stiffen slightly as he stopped half outside of it.

"Don't apologise." He said, "Please dot."

She watched as he opened the door further and stepped out.

When it closed behind him he felt his knees shake and he stepped to lean again the wall beside the door, resting his hands at his sides and tilting his back against the wall.

He stared heavily at the celling.

His heart cried out in his chest.

However hard it as, however much it ached, he hurt more knowing that his wife was alone inside her head, alone and probably afraid in her confusion.

He was a stranger she was choosing to trust.

He had to have hope for that.

**THE KITCHEN**

Merlin was elbows deep in the sink, washing and ringing Arthur and Gwen's clothes.

Tanya walked to his side, stirring something in a bowl.

Other servants bustled around, but were thankfully leaving them alone.

"taste this.. please." She flushed and he tasted some off of the spoon.

"its good." He licked his lips.

She smiled, "thank you."

He looked down with a sigh.

She watched him sadly.

"Are you thinking about the queen…"

"I just can't imagine it…" he murmured, "I thought… I really thought that out of everyone she would know Arthur, how close they were…"

"They will be again." She said, "I am sure… although in the meantime, I cannot imagine how lonely she feels."

Merlin stared at her, his hands still in the water.

She looked down.

"What must it be like…" She stared into the bowl she and been stirring, her hands on tis sides, spoon in its depths, set on the side beside the sink.

"To not even have memories to visit in the night…"

A lose curl of orange blossom hair fell from behind her hear and without thinking Merlin reached up to push it behind her ear.

She flinched away with a gasp.

"Sorry…" He flustered and looked down, "I just…"

"No, no it is not that." She stepped close and set her hand on his back after a moment, "It is just… your hands are covered in soap and bubbles."

Merlin looked down, lifting his hands to see them covered in the foam.

He then grinned and looked back at Tanya, before lifting his hand and blowing on them, watching as they flew in the air.

She giggled and he reached with his other hand, tapping the end of her nose and leaving a streak of bubbles.

"Argh!" She giggled and he grabbed her, tickling her before she finally collapsed against him, staring up into his face.

"Oi!"

The booming voice of the cook made them pull apart and she stormed over the Merlin, as Tanya picked up her bowl and scurried away.

Merlin ignored the cook and looked at Tanya, the back of his shoulders glowing from where her hands had been.


	93. Chapter 93

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

The moon had risen high in the sky.

The night was clear and cold.

But it was warm in the royal chambers.

Seated in the royal chambers, him at the foot of the long wooden table by the fire, her on his right facing him at a right angle, a spread fit for royalty between them, conversation flowed carefully but not awkwardly.

"I cannot believe that I am a queen, of the kingdom I grew up in." She said in wonder at it, staring at the jewels on her gold and crimson gown.

To Arthur, she glittered, his greatest treasure.

He smiled but said nothing, knowing her so well, and knowing that she had more to say.

"But how did you know who I was?" She asked, "Even know my name?"

He stared at the table for a moment before at her.

"You were the lady's maid to my father's ward when he was king… after she left, Camelot…" He drew in a breath.

Gwen assumed that his discomfort over talking about her former mistress was because the lady had passed…

And indeed she had, she and passed into a darker place… one that Arthur was determined to keep his Guinevere from.

Arthur straightened in his chair and relaxed slightly, looking back at her.

Her eyes were staring intently at him, hungry for information…

They were voice of everything he normally saw in them.

"How did I come to be queen though?" Gwen asked after a moment, "Surely your father would never have approved such a match?"

Arthur's jaw flexed as he drank a mouthful of wine.

Gwen flushed, seeing the flash of emotion across his eyes.

"I am sorry, I should not have…" she looked down at her plate.

"No." Arthur said firmly and stared at her, a small smile on his face, "You were right to ask, and well within your rights to… you and I, we don't have secrets."

His eyes were soft and she flushed, looking down uncomfortably under his burning gaze.

It made her heart ache in her chest.

Most of her was still so confused.

Arthur clear his throat and leant back slightly in his chair.

"No… no my father would never have approved out match… he caught us once, kissing, and he tried to banish you because I loved you… then you were framed for sorcery and nearly executed… and we had to be a lot more careful." He told her.

She stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Framed for sorcery? Nearly executed… why?" She breathed, "Who would…"

"Sorcery was outlawed without mercy under my father… you were framed because my father would have shown you no lenience."

Arthur was careful to answer the question that was a lot safer.

He did not feel ready to tell her about Morgana just yet.

Gwen looked down at herself for a moment, before lifting her eyes to stare at him.

"I don't… I don't have magic, do I?" She whispered.

He chuckled and her eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry." He apologised after a moment, "No you don't…"

She viably relaxed and he smiled, taking another drink from his goblet.

She smiled, relaxed and feeling safe in his company.

Part of the feeling frightened her, due to the intensity of it.

"But we were together anyway?" She beamed, her eyes wide as though he was telling her some wonderful and magical fairy-tale.

Because to her, that was what it was, a story where the people were characters, not the two of them sat less than three feet apart.

"Yes." He smiled and pushed his food around his plate, "Yes we were… once I became king, a few months later you became my queen."

She sighed slightly, and it was a happy sound that made his heart leap.

"A queen… I cannot believe it, me, a daughter of a blacksmith…"

"You were always much more than that." He said and she flushed, looking down once more, a smile never leaving her lips.

Her eyes sparkled at him and he shook himself slightly.

"Here." He reached for the goblet of wine and filled hers gently.

She watched him with a desire she had never felt before, his face so handsome in the candlelight…

And he was hers?

"Why are you so good to me?" She whispered, watching him as he set the jug of wine back on the table.

He stared at her for a moment and swallowed.

"Because you are my wife." His voice was low.

"That doesn't explain anything to me." She was terrified of the emotion building in her heart.

"Does it?" He asked, eyes narrowing around his hurt.

"No." She gasped at the pain in his eyes, her hands resting on the table either side of her plate, "People get married for all sorts of reasons, arranged marriages… money…"

"Not us." He captured her hand in his on the table.

His eyes were wide as they stared at her.

If she understood nothing else she needed to be sure of his love and devotion to her.

"Not us," He breathed, "We married for love, for one another, just to be us because we couldn't bear to lose…"

His voice cracked painfully and he looked down.

She gasped slightly at the pain in his eyes.

"Because I couldn't bear to lose you." He murmured.

She swallowed, feeling her hand tighten around his as he held it on the table.

"I…" She whispered, but no more words came out.

She stared at him, watching as he lifted his eyes with the same sense of hope and disappointment that she felt.

His heart hammered as hers did, their frantic terrified hears…

Without thinking he lifted her hand in his slightly, pressing his lips to the tips of her fingers.

Their eyes never left one another's and her heart screamed in her chest.

His eyes were desperate, longing to see recognition in her eyes so hard that it hurt him.

Arthur could not stop himself.

"I…" She whispered with a small frightened whimper.

He leant closer, his lips drawing closer to hers as his eyes fluttered closed.

His lips grazed hers and she felt her insides grow cold.

"No." She gasped and pulled back abruptly.

Outside there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Her eyes were wide and terrified, her heart hurting andlonging while her brain ached with confusion.

Arthur snapped his heartbroken eyes open.

It felt like he was losing her all over again.

"I'm sorry…" She started to shake, pulling her hand abruptly from his and folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry I can't…"

Arthur's chest heaved with rejection and hurt, utter loss, and anger at the world, as he sat back in his chair.

It was all still for a moment before he slammed his hands down on the table, causing the plates and cutlery to shake.

She gasped.

"I am trying to save what we have!" He shouted, "Trying to help you."

"I know that you are…" She stared at him.

"Then why do you push me away?" He demanded, angry and lost tears in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Because I don't know you!" She cried, "And that terrifiesme…"

"Guinevere…"

"No!" she cried, "Don't call me that, please…"

His chest heaved angrily.

He was about to speak again when she spoke over him.

"I don't want to live in the fear of my past Arthur… but Ican't pretend I know and feel as you do!" She cried.

Her words cut him.

"DO you think that this is easy for me? That this is fair?" He demanded coldly, seizing his anger at the situation because it hurt less than the rest of what he felt.

"Fair?" She shouted, tears in her own eyes, "I don't know who I am! That is not fair!"

"I know." He stated and ran his hands though his hair, "I know… forgive me I just…"

Tears shook down her face as she stared at him, her chest hammering.

"I know how much I mean to you." She cried, hands tight on the arms of her chair.

Arthur stared at the table.

"But I look at you and I feel nothing…" Her voice cracked and she almost whimpered, pressing her lips tight together against the tears which burned her eyes.

"I am trapped inside my head." She tried not to sob," I can't… I don't want to hurt you, or disappoint you… But I am not who you fell in love with, I can't be…"

"Yes you are." He stated, eyes still on the table, "You are stillyou, still Guinevere…"

She shook her head and whimpered, "I am not yourGuinevere."

His eyes snapped up, "You can't give up, please, we will get your memory back to normal, you will remember what I is that you have forgotten…"

"And if I don't?" She cried, staring at his desperate face, "Or what if I don't like the life that I had?"

Her words hung in the air and Arthur stared at her.

"Is that it?" He demanded in a low voice, "You don't want to know what we had, you want to… you don't want what we had back again?"

"I don't know!" she shouted, "Because I don't know what we had!"

Their voices and anger and passion were growing.

Thunder, rain and lightning tore apart the night outside.

It was hurting them both.

"Don't give up, I would rather die than you lose you…" He made to grab her hand again but she ripped it away.

"But it's not enough!" She cried.

"No…" He gasped, staring at her as he pushed herself up, chest hammering.

"No Guinevere!"

She raced to the door and ran out of the room.

"Guinevere!" He shoved himself up as the door slammed behind her.

He wrenched it open, tears burning his eyes as he stared down the corridor, listening to the sounds of her sobs and her racing footsteps.

He raced after her.

"Guinevere stop!"

She ran harder, holding her crimson dress so she wouldn't stand on it.

Her hair flew around her face as her tears fell.

She ran away from Arthur.


	94. Chapter 94

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY GUYS :) I've been on a geography school trip all week :) anyway - here this is... DRAMA ! E gift that keeps on giving ;)**

* * *

**CAMELOT CASTLE CORRIDORS**

"Guinevere!"

Arthur's booming voice made Merlin turn from where he had been walking back towards Gaius's chambers.

He turned on his heel and flew in the direction of the voice.

In that moment a body came hurtling around the corridor.

Gwen slipped on her skirt and stumbled, shaking and sobbing.

"Gwen?" Merlin cried, "Gwen what is wrong?"

She wrenched herself from his grip, shaking and mumbling and sobbing incoherently.

Merlin watched as she sprinted away from him, running faster and in no particular direction.

He stood staring after her, eyes narrowing as his heart rate calmed down.

"What…"

He turned back the other way when someone else hurtled themselves around the corridor.

This person though had been running far harder, and was not as delicately built as Gwen.

Arthur's body slammed into his and both of them tripped and spun, shoving away from one another as they tripped and rolled down a flight of stairs.

They rolled and cursed and tumbled further down the small corridor that lead down towards where Gaius's rooms were.

They landed in a heap at the bottom.

Both of them were groaning, clutching at limbs after rolling down the stone stair case.

"Merlin…" Arthur grunted as he shoved himself up onto his arms.  
"What is wrong with you?" Merlin cried, rubbing his head as he got up on his knees, "You and Gwen are tearing around the castle like you own the place…"

Arthur's eyes snapped up to look at the top of the stairs.

"Guinevere…" He coughed and groaned against the feeling in his joints as he tried to run up the stairs but could barely walk.

Merlin stood and stumbled after him.

"I mean I know you do, but I don't know what kind of game you are playing…"

"You saw her?"

Arthur demanded, groaning as he tried to jog.

"Yes!" Merlin cried, "She slammed into me about ten seconds before you did!"

"Which way did she go?" Arthur demanded with a cough as they pushed themselves back out into the corridor.

"What?" Merlin asked, shaking his head, hands on his knees against the aching in his body and the pounding in his chest.

"Merlin." Arthur grabbed his shoulder, making the young warlock wrench it away and gasp.  
"Where did she go?" Arthur demanded.

**CAMELOT – THE CASTLE COURTYARD**

Lightning tore at the sky and rain hammered down onto the stone.

It bounced up and stained her crimson dress but she didn't care.

She needed to get away from here, away from Arthur…

They all expected too much, to be this person she had been once, who she was still…

But she was the only one who didn't know who their Gwenwas.

She sobbed and ripped at the gold jewellery around her wrists, slamming them on the floor before ripping the gold chain from her head.

She ran harder towards the draw bridge.

Finally her shaking hands tore her wedding ring from her finger.

She hurled it on the ground and it bounced, rolling back towards the stairs as she raced out of the castle towards the woods.

It gleamed in the moonlight.

Holding her crimson skirts up so she would not stand on them as she ran, she raced through the pouring rain over the drawbridge and towards the forest.

"Guinevere!"

Arthur stumbled from the castle onto the tops of the stairs, hobbling down them as fast as his bruised legs and side would carry him.

At the top of the stairs Merlin stopped, peering through the night.

The moon was a bright but the rain was cold.

"Arthur come back inside!" He shouted.

But Arthur was past hearing.

His eyes were wide and snapped round as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his floor crunching on something.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted again as the thunder tore the sky apart.

Arthur stared down at the stone floor of the courtyard, bending to a crouch and picking up her icy discarded gold jewellery off of the floor. He held it in his palm and stared atit; before his eyes caught sight of something fallen on the floor, thrown on the floor.

He swallowed and his eyes burned as he reached for her wedding ring, rubbing it in between his fingers and straightening.

He straightened against his aching body and strode back up the stairs towards Merlin, now soaked through from rain.

"Sound the warning bell, alert the guards and send them into the lower town looking for her." He stated.

"The warning bell, Arthur she is confused do you think that…" Merlin protested.

"Dammit Merlin!" Arthur shouted and wheeled on him in panicked frenzy, "I'll do it myself!"

Merlin straightened and nodded.

"Of course."

He watched as Arthur turned and raced across the slippery courtyard in the pounding rain.

"Arthur!" He shouted and raced after him.

**THE LOWER TOWN**

Arthur skidded to a stop beside the watchtower that overlooked the courtyard and draw bridge.

"Where is the queen?" He demanded, pushing himself through the door into the dry.

He was already shaking from adrenalin, worry and the icy rain.

He couldn't think of himself, not when his Guinevere was lost and afraid in the same weather.

The gaurds immeidelty stood.

"We saw her run this way not long ago sire."

"Why didn't you stop her?" He demanded.

Merlin entered behind him.

The gaurds exnahgned a look.

"She is the queen sire, we do not question what she does."

Arthur's jaws clamped together in fury.

"Sound the warning bell, get the guards into the lower town, tell the knights to do the same, I want her found!"

Arthur then turned and threw himself back out into the rain.

Merlin ran after him.

They ran to the tavern and Arthur swung himself up into the saddle of a horse hat was tied to a post outside.

"Arthur this is crazy!" Merlin shouted over the roar of the rain as the king bent down to unfasten the horses reigns.

"You will catch your death in this weather; you don't even have any armour."

"I can't leave her." Arthur gritted out as he straightened up and slammed his sword from his belt into the tie on the side of the saddle.

The owner of the horse must have had his sword with him.

"Listen to me Arthur!" merlin shouted.

Thunder cracked in the black sky overhead.

"You know me Merlin, I never listen to you." Arthur there him a look before turning his stolen horse and galloping through the lower town and out over the draw bridge.

Merlin cursed and pulled himself up into another saddled horse, racing after his king.

They headed towards the dark forest in search of the queen.

Merlin knew that there was not a force on the earth great enough to stop Arthur from searching for her.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

The rain hammered.

Gwen stumbled and slipped, her long dress now torn,muddied and soaked.

Her hair had come lose when she ripped the gold chain from her head, and it flew around her face in the rain and wind.

She was gasping for breath.

Her head hurt in confusion and panic.

She had no idea where she was.

She had no idea where she was.

How could she say?

All she did was disappoint those who loved her… and Arthur…

She let out a frightened sob and turned in a circle.

Her foot slipped on some mud and she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

What was she going to do?

From behind a tree a pair of cold green eyes watched her intently through the rain.

Morgana sneered.


	95. Chapter 95

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

"Hello Gwen."

Gwen's eyes snapped up with a gasp and she turned her head, having heard the cold voice even through the hammering rain.

A woman in black leered closer to her, eyes wide and expectant, as though she thought that Gwen would run or shrink away.

Gwen felt her stomach twist, but she assumed that it was just through meeting yet another person who seemed to remember her who she had no recollection of.  
"Do you know me?" Gwen breathed, her voice shaking through cold and panic, she stood up and stared at the woman in black.

Morgana narrowed her eyes slightly.

Gwen swallowed, ringing her shaking hands in one another in front of her.

"I lost my memory… yesterday morning… apparently I was riding with the king and his manservant, Merlin and Arthur… but I fell when we met some snakes, and now I can't remember anything since my childhood."

Morgana straightened and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't know you." Gwen sobbed, "I don't know anyone… I don't even know where I am."

"It's alright…" Morganas sneering smile made Gwen stare at her, as the woman walked forwards and rested her hands on the tops of Gwen's arms.

"You and I are friends." She told her, eyes glinting with an emotion Gwen did not recognise.

"We have been for years," Morgana breathed comfortingly, "since I was living in Camelot."

"Oh." Gwen sniffed and swallowed, rubbing her eyes, her hair hanging cold and heavy down her back.

She was wet through.

Morgana was protected by her black hooded outer dress.

"Why are you here in the forest, is the castle too good for you?" Morgana didn't mean her voice to come out as sneering as it did.

Gwen stared at her for a moment, her mouth opening and closing.

"I…" She breathed.

"I mean." Morgana rubbed her arms gently, her smile and friendly eyes back in place to mask her joy at having a puppet.

Gwen may have forgotten Arthur, but Morgana knew that there was nothing Arthur would not do to get her back.

"I mean, were you not happy there with your husband and friends?" Morgana asked.

Part of her realised just how alone she was.

Gwen swallowed, "They all want me to be the Gwen theyremember… and I don't know how to be that, who that is… I keep disappointing and hurting them and I can't…"

She whimpered and Morgana pulled her into a hug, stroking her shoulder.

"It is alright my dear…" She soothed, "You can come with me, and I will take care of you in my cabin, and then in themorning after you have slept and had some decent food you can decide what you want to do."

Gwen pulled away and sniffed.

She had said that they were friends…

She certainly seemed concerned about what she was doing and where she was going in life.

"If that is alright… I would hate to be a burden." Gwen whispered.

"Nonsense." Morgana smiled, "You and I are good friends… and I can help you understand things you aren't too sure of at the moment."

Gwen nodded.

Morgana smiled, "Come on, let's get out of this rain."

The sound of hooves hammering over the ground towards them made them both look up and Gwen gasped when Arthur, drenched and soaked in the clothes that he had been wearing at dinner, dismounted.

His red shirt and brown trousers were completely sodden.

Merlin, who dismounted at his side, was equally soaked.

She stared at them, her heart hammering in her chest.

Morgana's hand tightened around her wrist.

Gwen gasped and pulled it away.

"Let her go Morgana." Arthur shouted over the rain and thunder, drawing his sword and pointing it at her.

Gwen gasped.

Morgana sneered at him.

"Why brother how narrow minded you are, my only wish is to help Gwen… I am her friend." Morgana turned her sneer into a smile and looked soothingly at Gwen.

"Come Gwen, let's get you somewhere safe."

"She is not safe with you!" Arthur bellowed, holding his hand out.

"Guinevere don't listen to her, you are safe with me, come on, we can figure this out... together… just don't trust her."

"But…" Gwen murmured, glancing at Morgana.

She was so confused.

Arthur's eyes were completely sincere and concerned only for her, but then so were Morgana's…

"I want to help you Gwen, you are my friend." Morgana told her, standing a foot to Gwen's right, Arthur was a couple of meters to her left.

Morgana threw a possessive and angry sneer at Arthur, "He wants to lock you up, keep you his little wife..."

"Don't listen to her." Arthur repeated, holding his hand out to Gwen.

"Guinevere please, she wants to hurt you, to take you from me…"

"She doesn't belong to you." Morgana cried angrily at him.

"She belongs with me." Arthur snapped, taking a step to hold his hand further out to Gwen.

He stared at her, heart hammering in his chest.

Gwen looked so confused, so small, soaked and shaking…

"Please." He breathed, "Gwen, trust me, you know…"

"She doesn't know you." Morgana snapped, "She doesn't know anything, and I will help you…"

"Please." Arthur ignored Morgana, staring only at Gwen.  
"I meant what I said, about helping you… we will work through this, together… we will figure your life… there is a better life than the one with Morgana, she will hurt you."

"I would never!" Morgana sneered and stepped closer to take Gwen's arm but Gwen pulled away, staring at Arthur.

"Please." Her husband breathed, "It is your life… but you won't live with her, she will hurt you… whether your life is with me or not, whether you love me or not… you can't trust her."

The look in Gwen's eyes broke his heart.

She stared at him.

"I…" She whispered.

Arthur stared at her.

"Please." He breathed, "Guinevere."

She gasped slightly and her hand slowly reached out towards his, walking towards him.

She was four steps away from Morgana when the witch sneered, her face creasing like glaring ice.

"I don't think so." She hissed.

Her eyes shone amber as she snapped her hand out towards Gwen, wrenching it them back towards her.

Gwen gasped and was ripped backwards and onto the floor.

Her head bounced off of the floor and she became perfectly still.

Arthur stared at her form.

"Guinevere!"

Arthur made to rush towards her but Morgana's hand flew back out towards him.

Her eyes shone gold and his sword flew from his grip and into hers.

She pointed it towards him.

"I don't think so." She hissed.

He stared at her, his chest hammering.

"Morgana you can have me, do what you want… but let Merlin help Gwen and let them go…"

"Why should I?" She demanded, "Would you spare of those who help me?"

Arthur stared at her, his panic for his wife, his anger at his 'sister' and his freezing body temperature made his heart hammer.

"I didn't think so." Morgana sneered, pointing the sword towards him.

"Kneel."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Not a chance."

"You will kneel before the queen who is about to execute you." She hissed, her eyes narrowing.  
Arthur glared back.

"Never."

Merlin glanced at him with a small smirk before staring at Morgana again.

Could he use his magic on her…?

And if Arthur did not see, surely Morgana would.

"If you will kneel before a queen," Morgana cried, her teeth snarling, "Then you will cower before a sorceress…"

Her eyes flashed gold and she snapped her head slightly upwards.

Merlin and Arthur cried out in pain as chains appeared from the air, binding themselves tightly around their arms behind their backs.

The weight of them forced them to their knees no matter how much they struggled.

Arthur gritted his teeth and glared up at his sister as she shifted the sword in her grip.

He tried to force himself up off of his knees without the use of his arms as Merlin did, but the chains only got tighter.

"Argh…" Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Oh dear brother…" She sneered at him as the rain hammered.

"How the mighty have fallen."

Thunder and lightning clapped and struck.

Gwen stirred, moaning almost silently.

Morgana did not hear her.

Instead she sneered and pointed the sword to Arthur's chest, stepping over Gwen's body.

Arthur glared at her, teeth bared, as she stood over him, glaring down at him.

Form their angle, as she was blocked by Morgana, Merlin and Arthur could not see that Gwen had herself up on her arms, and rubbed her forehead for a moment.

She turned to sit up and shout for the scene to stop, when she felt her hip touch something cool and long in the folds of her dress.

She narrowed her eyes and slipped her hand into her askedcrimson silk gown, pulling forth a gold dagger.

She gasped almost silently and stared at it as she unsheathed it.

Her mind burned and ached, but her heart was beating differently now.

Her eyes snapped up at Morgana.

The high priestess sneered down at her brother, the sword glinting in the moonlight and sparkling in the rain.

"I have imagined this so many ways Arthur." She sneered at him.

"I only hope it lives up to expectation." Arthur snarled and struggled with a grunting his chains.

Merlin's heart was hammering.

"Oh it will." Morgana sneered, arching one eyebrow and lifting the sword above her head.

She held it like she was holding a sacrificial knife.

Her hands folded around the handle as she kicked Arthur hard in the stomach.

He gave shout of pain and fell backwards and to the side, so he was lying bound, staring up at her.

Her lip curled back in a sneering snarl.

"Say your prayers brother." She hissed.

Merlin's eyes went wide.

She slammed the sword forwards.

Arthur closed his eyes.

Morgana gasped.

There was the sound of metal through flesh and the high priestess gurgled.

She hunched forwards and dropped to her knees, stumbling to the side as Excalibur fell in the dirt beside Arthur.

Both Arthur and Merlin stared up at the sight of Guinevere, staring coldly down at Morgana's stumbling away body, a dagger in her hand, raised from having been retracted from the woman's side.

Arthur stared at her for a moment.

"Guinevere…" He gasped.

Her heart hammered and her head hurt.

Morgana stumbled and cursed, uttering curses as she disappeared into the forest.

Merlin struggled slightly and felt his chains disappear as she did.

Arthur pushed himself up, wincing and shifting his already sore arms as the chains that had bound him and Merlin disappeared.

Gwen dropped the dagger on the floor and Arthur stood.

He stared at her for a moment, not wanting to frighten her.

"Thank you… you stabbed her, you saved my life…" He whispered.

It astonished him when she let out a sob, throwing herself at him.

She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder

He held her tight and pressed his face into her temple.

"My head…" She whimpered, pulling back and lifting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm freezing… so cold, and my head hurts…" She sniffed and he rubbed her arms apprehensively.

"Are you…" He stared at her for a moment.

He dare not hope…

She moved her shaking hands slowly.

Neither of them noticed that they were freezing, their teeth were chattering, and they were soaked through.

Arthur felt his heart burst.

Gwen's screamed for his.

She lifted her shaking and freezing hands to rest on his cheeks, her thumbs brushing his jaw.

She stared at him as though she was seeing him for the first time.

"I…" She whispered, her eyes narrowing slightly as her head spun and whirred.

He wrapped his arms around her.

His eyes bore into hers.

"Do you know who I am?" He breathed.

He dare not hope…

"You are Arthur." She whispered and showed a small watery smile, "my Arthur."

His lips strayed from her mouth across her cheek to her ear, as her hands clasped tighter at his neck and shoulders and his arms wrapped around her middle.

Their breathing was ragged and it made her heart hammer in her chest.

His lips moved against her ear, his voice a low murmur.  
"Do you remember what we were once?" He whispered, "What we meant to one another?"

The rain poured.

He pulled away to stare at her, and neither of them could tell whether the blurred image they saw was from the rain that hammered down on them, or from the tears in their eyes.

They stared at one another for a moment of heart beats, and as they did, Guinevere swore she could see all the way into his soul.

It was a place she did not want to return from.

His eyes bore into hers, desperate for even a glimmer of recognition.

"Yes."

She smiled and let out a happy sob, her voice no more than a breath.

"Yes with all my heart."

Arthur let out a happy sob and wrapped his arms tight around her middle, crashing his lips down on hers.

She clasped at him, her hands struggling to hold his face in the pouring rain.

His lips moved against hers before they pulled apart, staring at one another.

Lightning tore the sky apart and merlin shivered, untying thehorses form where they had thrown the reigns over a nearby log in a rush.

Arthur tightened his arms fully around his wife, hugging her small frame to him, pressing his face into her shoulder as she hooked her arms around his neck.

Merlin glanced at them over his shoulder with a small smile.

Gwen was back.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

The new day was bright and full of bird song.

It dawned with something old.

The queen had returned.

Although to most people she had never left, to those closest it was joyous news.

Merlin was sure he had never seen Arthur so happy.

The king was stood with his arms folded, leaning against he long table in the middle of the room, watching as Gaius finished with his wife.

Merlin and Tanya were waiting by the door to be excused.

"The blow to your head that you sustained when you were hit by Morgana must have cured your amnesia."

The old physician's words made Gwen smile where she was sat on the four post bed that dominated the room, where she had been laying experiencing a check over by Gaius.

"Thank you Gaius." She smiled.

He packed up his things with a smile, "It is a pleasure to have you back my lady."

"Gaius…" She warned and he chuckled, nodding his head.

"Gwen." He corrected with a smile.

"Thank you." She laughed and he turned, walking to the door and collecting Merlin and Tanya on his way past.

Arthur grinned at his wife as the door closed, shutting the two of them inside.

She smiled at him and he watched as she stood, walking towards him and around the side of the bed.

Her hand trailed over the craved bed post as she did so, before she walked the distance to him.

He held his hands out and she took them with a smile, beaming up at him as her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, pushing a curl away from her head.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't remember much about yesterday... the last thing I remember clearly is when we were riding towards the picnic, talking about having funny feelings…"

He stared at her and ran his knuckles down her cheek.

"It was a funny feeling not having you know me." He murmured.

She sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry my love." She whispered, "It won't happen again."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her temple.

She smiled and giggled slightly as he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer to his chest, where he was stood leaning the small of his back against the side of the wooden table.

Her hands rested either side of his heart.

"That reminds me…" He reached into his pocket and produced her wedding ring.

She gasped, looking down at her hand.  
"Why do you have that?" She whispered.

He smiled sadly, "You took it off and threw it in the courtyard, before you ran away…"

She gasped quietly and he took her hand in his lightly, slipping the cool ring onto her finger.

She flexed them with a smile.

"I haven't taken it off in three years… it feels much better to have it back."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms fully around her back, drawing her to him.

Her hands stroked his cheeks and she stared up into his eyes.

"We won't ever lose one another again will we?" She whispered.

He shook his head and lifted one of her hands away from his chest to kiss the inside of her palm, before pressing it to his cheek under his.

"Never." He murmured and bent forwards, kissing her softly.

She smiled and ran her knuckles across his cheek.  
"Arthur." She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her closer.

His kiss made a surrendering breath leave his lips.

"My Guinevere."

**CAMELOT CASTLE – CORRIDORS**

"I was thinking…" Merlin said as he walked beside Tanya towards the kitchens.

"Seen as it seems that we both have the afternoon off…"

His voice trailed away and she turned slightly surprised on him.

He walked with his hands behind his back, biting his lower lip.

She had her hands folded in front of herself.

Gaius walked some way behind, on the way back to his chambers.

He turned down the stairs that lead the long way to his rooms and Merlin and Tanya kept walking.

"Well it is just…" Merlin trailed away again.

His heart was hammering.

Tanya flushed at his awkwardness.

"We could…" She inclined her head slightly, "Do something…"

They stared at one another and stopped walking, laughing at their awkwardness.

"Good idea." Merlin chuckled.

She giggled, "Glad I thought of it."

They laughed.

After a moment they stared at one another, before they looked down briefly.

"Can we do that though?" She looked around, "I mean, cook will be wanting to know where we are…"

"Oh I intend to stay well out of her way." Merlin said and his eyes danced.

She stared at him, a small smile slipping over her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Merlin leant closer to tell her but was cut off by a booming voice from the kitchens down the corridor.

"Where is that louse of a boy, the king's servant?"

The cooks voice thundered from the direction of the kitchens.

Tanya stared at him as there was the sound of an almighty crash and people crying out in surprise.

"What was that?" Tanya gasped, trying not to laugh, "What have you done?"

Merlin shrugged and shifted, delighted at seeing her smile.

"Well you know how you always stack the pots and plates neatly after you have washed them…" He inclined his head, "So they…"

"So they don't fall out of the cupboard when it is opened again?" Tanya asked, "Yes?"

"Well I couldn't be bothered." Merlin told her.

"LOOK AT THIS MESS!"

The cooks shouting and cursing, and cries of surprised servant's in the kitchen made Tanya's hands fly over her mouth that had been hanging open.

"Merlin…" She gasped, "What a mess there must be…"

"Which is why we aren't going down there, we do enough tidying up." He told her.

She giggled.

He grinned.

They stared at one another.

He was stood so close.

He stared down into her eyes, both of them breathless from laughing.

They fell silent as he leant slightly closer to her.

There was another crash below their feet and the sound of feet on the stairs.

"There he is!" The cooks voice made them turn to see her red faced and furious, and brandishing a ladle, storming down the corridor towards them.

"Oi! You two!"

"Run!" Merlin cried and grabbed Tanya's hand.

"Oi! Stop, Merlin!" The cook bellowed as they sprinted from sight.

Merlin dragged Tanya behind him as they raced through the castle.

He laughed and she giggled.

Both of them beamed.

**AUTHORS NOTE! So yeh - this was an extra long update to reward you all! The next episode is the last stand alone episode before the three part season finale! And an update for you all on my progress with season 6 - I am on episode 6 now, and for all of you want young pendragons, lets just say episode 3 is going to make you delirious with joy! S hang on in there, then pregnancy takes centre stage. And the reveal comes around as well ;)) Please read and review **


	96. Episode 10 - Dangerous Liasons

**EPISODE 10 – DANGEROUS LIASONS**

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"Morning!"

Merlin threw open the curtains to the dark room, allowing the morning light to stream in, before he turned to face the room.

It was littered with clothes, and Merlin's eyes widened when he saw Gwen's dress from the day before crumpled on the floor by the end of the bed.

"What happened?" The manservant cried.

"Merlin…" Arthur muttered from the bed.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the bed, sighing shortly when he saw that the both of them were nearly still asleep.

He thought it odd, as Gwen was normal up well before Arthur… and before Merlin or Tanya arrived to formally awake them.

They must have been up late…

Merlin pushed the thoughts from his mind, lest he accidently say them.

The king was laying on his front, his arms folded under his pillow.

Gwen was laying against his back, half on top of it, her head on the back of his shoulder, one of her arms bent at the elbow and laying along his spine, hand between his shoulder blades.

She was still sound asleep, wrapped in the blankets and her night dress.

"Arthur," Merlin strode to the bed and shook him, "You need to get up…"

He poked the king again and Arthur snapped his hand out, grabbing Merlin's wrist and twisting it, sending the manservant to the floor with a cry of shock.

Merlin was flipped over and landed smack on his back, groaning and cursing.

"Less of that language around my wife…" Arthur muttered and gently eased himself out of bed, so as not to jostle his wife.

"You could have killed me!" Merlin cried as he scrambled upright.

Arthur strode past him to get dressed.

"Shut up Merlin."

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

A young man, laden with parcels that although heavy seemed not to alter his weight, trudged through the forest.

The sun was rising high in the sky as time pulled away from dawn.

He rubbed an apple in his palm against his vest before taking a bite.

Breakfast.

His blue eyes were piercing and familiar to the pair of icy ones that were staring at him from behind a tree.

As he approached the rise at the edge of the forest, Camelot, restored and gleaming, shone into view.

He stood for a moment, setting his pack on the ground, staring at it.

The only sound that cut through the still forest was the crunch of his teeth tearing through the flesh of the apple.

He chewed thoughtfully, and even from where he was stood over a mile away the castle was clear, there was the sound of trade and along the winding and approaching roads wagons and venders could be seen making their way.

Tournaments always attracted large crowds.

The standards of the king, queen and Camelot were being raised high on every available flag pole.

It would be the queen who opened the tournament, who presented the consolation prizes and handed out eh favour of Camelot to her husband, a scarlet ribbon garland with the crest on it.

Every time she and the king were seen to exchange the favour the crowds in the stands went wild, waving their flags and cheering.

For years he had sat in the stands watching.

Not this year.

For years the king had been unbeaten in the jousting, and the final duel at the end if it occurred… for more years than he had been on the throne.

Prince Arthur was a knight to rival King Arthur.

As her stared out over Camelot, stood in the forest eating his apple, Mordred smiled.

A rustling behind him made him spin, and stood not two foot from him, Morgana smiled.

"Mordred."

He grinned and she walked over to him, smiling at him and touching his shoulder.

"It is so good to see you." She said.

He inclined his head, "you ask, I come, my lady."

"I thought you were dead." She said thoughtfully, "But then I heard your name mentioned…"

"By who?"

"No one who will be saying it anymore."

Mordred stiffened, for he knew what that meant.

"So why did you start looking for me? Why ask about me?" He asked.

She smiled, although it was nearing a sneer.

"Nostalgia… magical friends for old times' sake…"

He smirked at her almost, "Are you going to tell me the plan?"

Her hand drifted into the pocket of one of the folds of her cloak and withdrew a small bottle of blue liquid.

She threw it at him and he caught it.

"Drinking this will make you strong… you may be good Mordred and your magic has grown but you will need brute strength on a scale you don't possess to beat Arthur… besides…" He smiled as he held the bottle up to the light to peer through it.

"Better to leave the magic to me, in the safety of the onlookers while you knock and slice Arthur senseless, than you being caught _cheating."_

He glanced at her as he unscrewed the life, "And this will do what?"

"Make you magically strong." She stepped closer, someone smugly, "With no physical signs of altering your form."

He nodded and sniffed it.

She tilted her head, "you do not trust me."

He chuckled, "I have magic Morgana, I trust _no one_."

Her face fell to a sneering smirk.

"_Good_…."

She watched as he downed the bottle, before shuddering.

"One an hour before the tournament starts and then the same throughout… you will need to be consistent… make the queen simper for worry for her husband... after all, I want to _break_ her heart as well as watching you rip Arthur's from his chest as he falls at your feet and power."

Mordred grinned at the picture her words painted and chucked the bottle and apple over his shoulder, picking up his pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?"

She smiled, Of course, Camelot does not fall for just anyone… and Arthur certainly does not."

In a way that made sure her shoulder bumped into his, she past the young man with a small laugh, her black hood pulled up over her head against the sunlight.

She looked so pale.

But Mordred followed her.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Gwen rolled onto her back, blinking her eyes against the sunlight that was streaming white through the windows as her hands settled by her head.

She shifted, sighed and stretched, pushing herself to sit up and peer around the room.

Everything was still and quiet, except for the commotion and general movement outside.

She pushed her hair from her face and her fingers then fiddled the end of her plait as she thought over the tournament.

Each year she grew more anxious.

For five years Queen Guinevere had done her duty at the tournament…

But each year it was getting harder and harder to watch Arthur fight, when she was sure it was supposed to get easier.

She sighed and pushed herself out of bed, her feet padding across the stone floor as she wrapped herself in her dressing gown.

She folded her arms and peered around, wondering how late it was…

Within minutes Tanya was there to attend to her.

"My lady the king has just finished his dawn training and is waiting for you to attend breakfast in the hall."

"_Dawn _training?" Guinevere asked as Tanya started securing the laces on the back of her dress.

"Yes my lady, King Arthur, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine rode to the arena to practice jousting just before the sun rose; his majesty took Merlin with him."

"Oh." Gwen wondered how Arthur had left the bed without her noticing…

She must really have been sleeping deeply.

Tanya said nothing more other than blushing slightly, knowing what her queen was thinking of.

She assisted Guinevere by tying her corset as she dressed, before taking away the water once the queen had styled her hair and washed her face and hands.

Dressed in a brilliant cobalt blue dress that she knew Arthur loved, and she was wearing secretly as a hope to bringing him good luck.

She could not help but worry over his entry in these tournaments; it was not that she was sure he would not win, for she knew how capable he was…

It was that with each tournament she saw more and more men fall and get injured, and she knew exactly how unable she would be to cope if it were him.

She hoped and prayed he would be fine.

And up until that year he had been.

**THE GREAT HALL**

Gwen held the front of her dress so she did not stand on it as she walked through the double doors into the hall, which were opened for her.

They closed behind her just as Arthur stood, smiling.

"Morning my love."

He extended his hands out towards her and she did the same, moving to take them in her own.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Tanya said that you had been out training at dawn this morning… was there really any need…"

"Of course." He grinned, his head moving ever closer, "If I am going to win this year, _again_, I need to win by the streak I did last year… don't want the people thinking I have lost my touch."

She smiled, "Don't hurt yourself Pendragon."

"I am not counting on it." He touched his nose to hers as she giggled.

"Now." He continued, pulling back slightly, his hands moving to snake around her back, pulling her to him as hers instinctively went around his neck.

"Like you said, I was out training at dawn this morning, which means I did not get my good morning kiss…"

"And the one I gave you does not count?"

"No."

"Oh really?" She smiled, stretching up on her toes.

"Really."

His mouth covered hers and she hugged herself closer to him.

It took a lot of conscious thought to remember that they were in the hall supposed to be eating breakfast, rather than in their private chamber.

They did not have to remember though, for at that moment Merlin entered through the small passage carrying a tray.

"Oh really! No!" He cried in horror and covered his face with the tray, shrinking away in mock terror as Arthur and Gwen pulled apart.

Gwen blushed but smiled, "Good morning Merlin…"

"Good morning yourself… _my lady_…" The young warlock corrected quickly when he poked his head out from behind the tray.

"He dragged me out to training at dawn this morning leaving you tucked up in bed… not that he seems to have to drag you _anywhere_…"

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped and Gwen blushed, hiding her face in Arthurs shoulder for a moment.

The king still had one hand resting on his queens back.

Merlin straightened and sighed, mocking them both slightly by bowing.

"Sorry my lieges…"

Arthur smirked at him before pulling a chair out for his wife and letting her sit.

He then sat down and reached for his goblet of water.

"So…" Merlin offered as he served them, "Plenty of fun to be had today, the start of the three day tournament…"

"Of course, it is the highlight of the year…"

"Along with all the other tournaments…" Gwen teased.

Arthur chuckled and took her hand on the table, leaning closer.

"Actually I think things like _our_ anniversary and _your_ birthday and _your_ coronation come pretty high up the list…"

She laughed quietly, "Good answer…"

Ignoring their plates, they leant closer to kiss.

Merlin groaned again, causing them to pull apart.

He gave them a friendly withering look.

"_Really_?"


	97. Chapter 97

**THE ARENA**

Queen Guinevere raised her hands and the arena fell silent, hushes in awe of her presence as she stood on the raised royal platform in front of her throne, a head higher than the knights and competitors who stared up at her.

Guinevere swallowed before she proceeded with her rehearsed speech to open the tournament.

She had done the job for five years, and her voice was clear and unwavering as it first had been, even though the pit of her stomach was cold with worry for her husband's safety.

She knew that he was a great fighter, but she could not help her feelings.

It was her great love for him that made her anxious regarding his safety.

"Knights of the realm, and all comers." She announced clearly.

"It is a great honour to welcome you to the queen's tournament at Camelot."

Arthur was smiling proudly where he stood with his knights; knights form other kingdoms, and all comers, people who would be knocked out in the first rounds, desperate to prove themselves to the king and his on looking nobles.

Also, it was well known that the champion of the feast received the honour of escorting the queen to the victory feast.

Those in the watching crowd, shrouding a sneering morgana, and the competitors, were as always enticed by her radiance.

Mordred was in the row behind Arthur, his eyes constantly flitting to the back of the king's head.

Guinevere straightened, her eyes having to fight not to look solely into her husbands.

"Over the next three days you will fight to show your bravery, to put your skills to the test," Her voice rang clear, "and of course to challenge the reigning champion…"

At this the crowd murmured and suppressed a cheer, as her eyes and smile flitted to Arthur.

"My husband, King Arthur."

The crowd erupted for a moment, before she raised one hand to calm them.

Even in the back of the crowds and at the end of the arena far away where her figure was unclear to see, the people fell silent.

She looked back to the crowd.

"Only one can have the honour of being crowned the true champion." She declared, "And they will receive one hundred gold pieces."

The crowd showed their excitement audibly.

"It is in combat, that we learn a knight's true nature." Guinevere announced, "Whether he is indeed a warrior… _let the tournament begin._"

She lifted her hands into the air and the crowd stood, cheering and clapping.

In the midst of the crowd, Morgana did not stand.

She sneered silently, her anticipation mixing with the excitement of the crowd around her seamlessly.

None of them would suspect that unlike them she wanted the king to fail.

She wanted to see Arthur crushed into the dust.

As the crowd still cheered Mordred glanced at the queen who smiled back, thinking that the young man, who was not a knight, one of the all comers, was nervous.

She watched him as he turned away and followed every competitor except Arthur and another all comer and commoner out of the arena, where they would await to be called.

She knew that by the end of the first day every all comer would be out, with only the knights remaining.

Merlin scurried forwards to take Arthurs cloak and hand him his shield.

She smiled as the servant rushed away, and Arthur walked towards his wife, as reigning champion, to receive his favour, and as her husband, to receive a kiss.

Guinevere smiled down at him from her place on the raised platform, a wooden barrier between them, as she tied the crimson ribbon around his arm.

She smiled at her and she bent forwards to kiss him gently.

The crowd screamed.

Her lips lingered at him ear.

"Good luck my champion."

He smiled and pulled away, before walking to mount his horse.

Muttering a quick prayer for his safety, Guinevere retreated to sit on her throne, watching with her hand's clasped in her lap.

Mercifully, the fight was over very quickly, for Guinevere's heart rate, for the ever growing excitement of the crowd, and for the young man Arthur was fighting.

He was wearing borrowed and clattered armour, and Arthur had him on his back with Excalibur pointing to his chest in a series of only five swings.

The crowd erupted and Arthur chuckled, helping the man to his feet, before waving to the crowd and winking at his wife, who felt her heart settle back in her chest.

No matter who good a fighter her husband was, she was always frightfully anxious for him whenever he fought.

Arthur them walked with the young man towards the exit, giving him pointers and clapping him on the back, telling him to try again next year.

He then tossed his helmet to Merlin and made his ay to his tent as Percival and a commoner entered.

The crowd still cheered.

**THE ARENA TENTS**

The cheering could be head all the way from the arena to the tents in the midst of the massive field where they all were.

Every knight and every commoner entrant had received one.

The common men, once registered to fight, had one servant to share between three of them.

The place was bustling with servants carrying armour and people being called to and from their tents to compete.

The first day consisted of combat one to one on the sand with a chosen weapon, although nearly everyone chose a sword.

The second day, once all of the commoners had been eliminated and the knights remained, turned to mace work and possibly staffs.

The third day, with the final at the end, concluded with jousting, although if a tie was called due to injury or failure to reach a clear winner, a fourth day would be called, and sword to sword combat, was declared.

After the first day all of the all comers had been eliminated, unable to best any knights in any of the heats; at least that was the way it had been for the years going back as long as anyone could remember.

Mordred watched through the flap of his tent, face half in shadow, as Merlin followed Arthur into his tent, and the king drank from a water jug.

"Have you taken your dose?"

The wizened voice came from only a foot behind him, and it made Mordred let the tent flap fall, sealing him inside, as he turned to stare at the old woman before him.

He nodded.

She sneered, "Good."

His eyes flitted to her left, and saw the barrel of water there, beside his few belongings and the chain mail that she had given him to fight in.

Her reflection, stood in the exact same pose as the old woman he could see, was that of her young self, the same sneer in place.

Her magic could only do so much, although he knew, that like his, her powers were growing.

The fault was with the spell, not _her_ magic and its strength.

"Go." She wheezed to him, "Handing him his helmet."

"It is your turn… time to put on your little show."

**THE ARENA**

And what a show it was.

Faced with a knight of low birth from the Kingdom of Carleon, and fuelled with morgana's mystical potion, Mordred was victorious in just longer than it took Arthur to send his common opponent to the ground.

For a moment there was hushed silence, everyone, including the queen, staring on as the common man helped the knight to his feet.

Half a heartbeat later though, the astonished crowd stood and cheered, once again hiding the sneering face of the wizened Morgana, safely contemplating and anticipating her upcoming victory.

_She would see Arthur fall._

**THE ARENA TENTS**

Arthur stood just in front of Merlin who was securing his armour back on again, in anticipation for the next round.

Both of their eyes were locked on Mordred, who was walking towards his tent after his victory.

"He put on an impressive display." Arthur commented.

Merlin nodded, "Indeed."

There was something uneasy settling in the pit of the young warlock's stomach after he had seen Mordred's piercing blue eyes briefly before the man had disappeared into his tent.

His hands almost shook on Arthur's chainmail as he froze, a voice coming through his skull.

"_Emrys."_

**THE BANQUET HALL – CAMELOT**

"The King and Queen."

Geoffrey's voice boomed through the great hall, causing a hush to settle throughout.

Even after spending most of his entire life working in the castle library and archives, his voice still held clear resonance, and it had been he who had made the announcement at Arthur's coronation.

The crowd of remaining competitors split and made an aisle for the king and queen to walk through.

Her hand was tucked in his arm, and he was holding her to his side with it somewhat possessively.

He had known many knights, and knew all too well the look that was in each pair of eyes as they beheld his queen.

He nodded as each of them bowed and the attending maids curtsied.

Guinevere smiled at each of them, lovely and breath-taking without even having to try.

Finally, and without too many glares on Arthur's part, they reached their thrones.

They sat in them, side by side, Arthur's hand still settled on his wife's on the arm of her chair.

Merlin stood just behind the shoulder of his throne, Tanya just behind hers.

Geoffrey stood just before them, declaring the knights before gesturing them to move forward and receive the welcome of the king and queen.

As at the end of the first day normally all the common entrants had been whittled out it was just the knights and visiting knights from other kingdoms who attended the feast.

This year it was no different, except for the fact that one young man in plain chainmail was in the mile long queue around the room, before they were allowed to converse and socialise and eat.

"Knight Mark of Cornwall." Geoffrey declared.

The knight first bowed to Arthur, "My lord."

Arthur nodded, before gesturing to his wife.

"May I present my wife, Queen Guinevere."

She lifted the hand that was not resting on Arthurs for the man to take and kiss, after standing before her.

"My lady."

She smiled graciously before he released her hand and walked to wait for the other knights to begin talking.

At least twenty more knights were greeted before Arthur leant back to talk to Merlin.  
"How many other knights are there?" He hissed.

The servant lent forwards to answer.

"At least twenty more, if not fifty… I don't _actually_ know…"

"_Merlin_." Arthur hissed.

"What?"

Tanya flushed and tried to hide her smile, leaning close to the queen.

"My lady…" She started before whispering to Guinevere.

Arthur glanced at his wife once she touched his arm and caught his attention from glaring at his servant.

"Tanya informs me that there are only ten more, my love." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He sighed slightly, "Good."

His eyes flashed at Merlin who was throwing a gratefully glance at Tanya behind their backs.

Guinevere and Arthur both turned their eyes back to the front in time to see the only young commoner lean forwards to tell Geoffrey his name.

The old man straightened, but declared it with the same resonance as he did all of the other noble knights.

"Mordred, Serf of Nemeth."

Merlin's eyes snapped to look at the same piercing blue eyes that Arthur was narrowing his eyes at in vague recognition, as the young man in plain chainmail walked to stand before them.

He bowed low.

"My lord."

Arthur stood out of his chair and stared at Mordred.

Guinevere watched in surprise and immense curiosity.

Mordred lifted his eyes to stare into those of the kings.

Arthur said nothing before he decided on his words.

"Is it…" He cleared his throat, "You are who I think you are aren't you?"

Mordred nodded, "Yes sire, I left the druids at an early age, soon after you spared my life."

His explanation continued and without speaking, his voice rang in Merlin's head.

"_Emris."_

Merlin shifted as though there was a fly near his head and he rubbed his ear against his shoulder.

Tanya glanced at him, for she knew as servants they were supposed to stand there and be still unless they were instructed otherwise.

He stiffened, but it as was though he was repressing a hiccup.

"_Emris._"

Across the room, Gaius was staring at him, not able to hear form his distance what Mordred was saying, and not being able to hear at all what he was saying telepathically to Merlin.

"_Emris._"

But Arthur only heard, "I learnt to fight and learnt to survive with a group of Saxon rouges, but my time with them did not last very long… I made some money working as a small blacksmith in a tiny village in the forest on the border between Nemeth and Camelot."

Arthur listened, nodding.

"You fight well, I saw you today, I am impressed." He said, shaking the man's wrist deftly, "I think you will go far in this competition."

Mordred conceded with a small bow, "not as far as you my lord."

Arthur chuckled, with only a small hint of arrogance.

He had been winning the tournament since he had first been allowed to enter.

He gestured to Guinevere who had remained seated.

She smiled graciously at Mordred and lifted her hand.

"Queen Guinevere." Arthur introduced.

Mordred moved in front of her and bowed, kissing the top of her hands gently.

"I saw you competing today, I am impressed." She smiled.

He smiled back at her, although it seemed almost nervous.

It was a look she had grown used to receiving as queen, but it was not held there in Mordred's eyes for the reason she thought it was.

He was terrified he would ruin the well-rehearsed speech and story over his past that did not include Magic, which Morgana had taught him.

For their plan to succeed; he had to reach the final, he had to keep taking the potion to get him there…

He _had_ to beat Arthur, and push him into the _dust_ and sand of the arena.

"I saw you watching my lady." Mordred said.

She tilted her head graciously, discretely trying to take in the measure of him, trying to assess the quality of his armour, as though it would give more clues to what he was _really_ like…

She also wanted to be sure of how far he was likely to go in the competition.

"I hear that the winner of the tournament has the honour of escorting the queen to the feast." He said gently.

"That is correct." She nodded, her eyes flitting to Arthur who was greeting the next knight.

She could tell even just by his stance that he was still being the tiniest bit possessive and protective.

Mordred repeated the line that Morgana had told him, and it made Gwen's insides run cold.  
"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

It was what knight valiant had said to Morgana when he had been using sorcery to climb his way through the competition to try and kill Arthur, _anyone_, to win the prize money.

She withdrew her hand and smiled, before Mordred bowed again, and moved away.

She greeted the next knight and it was thankfully he last.

Hearing words she associated with Morgana from the young man's lips made her swallowed.

She knew her face had paled.

As Arthur sat back down in his throne beside hers he glanced at her, seeing her eyes locked on Mordred.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

She nodded and turned to him, but leant closer, knowing that her head gesture would not be enough.  
"Mordred is he…"

"He is the young druid boy who Morgana tried to rescue from my father many years ago, when everything was different." Arthur told her in a hushed voice, "Do you remember?"

She nodded, "I thought so… and it is… very _strange_… He said something to me which I have only heard once before, from Knight Valiant to Morgana, in that tournament, many years ago, when _everything_ was different… do you remember?"

He nodded, his eyes clouding over, "But why would Mordred…"

"I don't know." She put her hand on his arm, "It is probably just coincidence, besides, he is not the only knight trying to flatter me tonight."

He nodded, "You are right of course."

"I am always right."

She smiled and leant close to him, letting him kiss her gently as she kissed him.

Somehow them being close managed to soothe both their initial worries.

Arthur thought he would know if Mordred was dangerous, and his wife had convinced him that it was nothing more than a coincidence.

Guinevere trusted her husband and herself to be a good judge of character, that if there was something overridingly evil or odd about Mordred they would know.

"Besides," She said when he pulled apart, "We should not judge him as being out of the ordinary just because he is the only commoner to make it past the first round of the tournament ever."

Arthur chuckled, leaning close again, "Far be it from me to be disparaging of servants."

She flushed as he gently kissed her cheek, seeming to be the one who was conscious of those watching.

"As long as you don't make him your queen." She gently tried to push him away.

He placed a kiss below her ear and chuckled, "I already have a wonderful queen…"

"Arthur." She pushed him away swiftly.

He sighed and leant back in his throne, looking uncomfortable, and annoyed with her rejection.

She smiled and rubbed the back of his hand, turning her head to look over the festivities in front of them, as servants were moving around with trays of food and jugs of wine.

Gwaine was cutting through the crowds with Percival, heading straight for the serving girl with ale.


	98. Chapter 98

**THE ARENA TENTS**

Hidden from the rest of the world by heavy crimson material that made up their tent, Morgana leant closer to Mordred.

She finished his chain mail and handed him another bottle of the small blue liquid.

"Here." She said in her wizened voice that came from her ageing spell.

Her sneer though, was that of a much younger woman as she watched Mordred drain the contents of the bottle, hand it back to her and shudder, his muscles rippling with new strength.

His magic was growing, but it would take physical strength to beat Arthur.

Using magic in front of the knights and spectators would be far too risky.

It was a far better plan to leave the magic part to Morgana, disguised and silent in the stands, should Mordred need her assistance.

One way or another, Arthur would die.

"Day two." She sneered, her voice cracking because of the age she had brought herself too.

She picked up his helmet and lance and handed them to him, her hands hurting from the weight that they felt like in her present form.

He nodded and pulled his helmet on, before taking the lance from her as though it was a simple forest stick.

She followed him to the flap of the tent and watched as he mounted his horse and rode it towards the arena.

From her place just inside the tent, she peered through the flap to see Merlin appear from the king's tent, Arthur behind him, lance and armour gleaming as he slammed the visor of his helmet down.

Merlin watched Arthur ride away to the joy and shouts of delight of the people in the crowd.

Morgana sneered for the same reason that the inside of Merlin's stomach turned to ice.

Mordred and Arthur were going to face one another.

The blue liquid pumped inhuman strength through Mordred's veins.

Merlin drew in a breath before walking to stand beside Gaius at the side of the arena.

There was no reason for him to believe that anything bad would happen…

But the dragon had warned him long ago not to help Mordred, that the druid boy would kill Arthur…

He could not push it from his mind.

He stood at Gaius's side and watched as the riders stood mounted at either end of the jousting arena.

Morgana as the old woman went unnoticed as she swept past the royal tent.

Little did she realise, such was her eagerness to see her 'brother' fall at the hands of her plan that one of the bottles of blue liquid dropped from the folds of her gown to roll inside the tent.

She continued to hobble to watch her plan unfold.

**THE ARENA**

Arthur and Mordred stared at one another from behind their visors.

Geoffrey, keeper of the royal archives, stood beside where Guinevere was sat, her heart hammering in her chest.

Of all of the events she had ever seen her husband compete in, jousting was her least favourite.

Her heart was more and more in her mouth following every heartbeat in her chest.

Half of the time it felt as though she could not bear to watch, and yet the other half she could not bear to turn away.

Geoffrey raised his hands before letting them both fall.

On that the servant stood in the centre of the arena lowered his flag and rushed back to the safety of the stand just as Morgana sat down.

Gwen uttered a silent prayer as she watched her husband and Mordred kick their horses to gallop forwards, leaning forwards, lances raised.

Merlin and Gaius watched as they drew ever closer.

Lance hit armour.

Arthur was slammed backwards in his saddle, his own lance thrown from his hand and the lance hit his shoulder, pushing his shoulder and arm hard backwards.

The snap was almost audible and it made him shout out inside his helmet.

Guinevere stood upright immediately, her eyes wide and panicked, hand folded in front of her.

The crowd gasped and watched as their king slumped forwards clutching at his arm, as his horse rode to the other end of the arena, carrying him with it.

Morgana sneered.

Mordred collected another lance.

Gaius gasped and Merlin stiffened.

"Mordred…" Gaius looked to him.

Merlin glanced at him, "The dragon warned me about him…"

Gaius drew in a breath.

"What are you going to do…"

Merlin made to walk forwards help Arthur from his horse but the king picked up another lance and turned, barely conscious so great was his pain, to face back down the arena.

The crowd's murmurings grew and Morgana sneered.

_This was such good sport_.

Mordred held up his lance and inclined his head.

One more.

Gwen gasped as did Merlin.

"No Arthur…" She whispered barely audibly, watching as he made to joust again.

"The rules are that another chance may be given…" Geoffrey sought to reassure her.

She couldn't sit back down, her legs wouldn't let her.

She was forced to watch as Merlin was, as Arthur shifted and shouted in pain again, prepared to joust.

"Arthur should withdraw regardless of it being Mordred," Gaius said, "He is in no fit state to continue."

"He wouldn't pull out if his head was hanging by a thread." Merlin muttered, panicked.

He would have to use his magic to save Arthur.

There was no other way.

Merlin's hand flew up in the air and his eyes flashed gold briefly.

Gaius glanced at him to see him staring at the scene.

Even from his distance, he could see the buckle on the bottom of Mordred's saddle hanging loose.

None of the servants had spotted it as the knight rode forwards.

Merlin watched as the crowd did, as the riders galloped at one another again.

Gwen closed her eyes as they met.

Her heart dropped in her chest and inside she felt as though she was screaming.

There was the sound of lance on metal armour, and her eyes flew open in time to see a knight hit the floor, his saddle with him.

She could have sobbed in relief when she saw it was not Arthur.

In the stands, Morgana's eyes grew wide and furious as the people around her cheered.

"What…" She sneered to herself.

Mordred struggled upright and Arthur slid from his saddle.

Geoffrey raised his hands.

"In the event of a tie." He bellowed, "The competitors will compete tomorrow under the morning sun in single combat… do either of you revoke the challenge?"

Geoffrey looked to Arthur, who could barely stand up, his arm was not in the correct shape and it was bleeding, his face was pale with pain and the blood he had lost.

Gwen stared at him, her heart begging his to think of his health.

He said nothing.

Neither did Mordred.

Arthur was determined not to lose.

He wouldn't.

Mordred bit back sneer.

Next time to king would not be so lucky…

But it was almost like Morganas voice in his head.

He looked up at the stands and sure enough, when he found her she was sneering at the scene.

Arthur was _too_ predictable.

He may have won the end of the round…

But he was just putting off what inevitable.

Arthur Pendragon would die.

**THE ARENA TENT'S**

Stumbling through the activity, clutching at his swollen and broken arm, which had most likely been dislocated, Arthur stumbled and groaned his way towards his tent.

Merlin rushed after him, and although his eyes were concerned for the king and his friend, he saw something out of the corner of his vision that made his eyes narrow.

Mordred, freshly dressed from his activity on the field, was congratulated by an elderly woman shrouded in a black cloak.

They were stood in the shadow of two tents.

Merlin watched and his eyes flashed, slowing down the scene as the old woman handed Mordred a bottle of blue liquid, urging him to drink it.

Her eyes cast around but did not set on Merlin as Morded did so.

After he downed the liquid the man coughed but nodded, blinking his eyes and straightening, as though he had walked up a flight of stairs rather than been exerting himself jousting.

It was as though his energy was completely replenished.

Merlin watched as she ushered the man away, glancing around once more.

His heart froze in his chest however, as she stepped towards a puddle on the floor, and her reflection shimmered into view.

Rather than an elderly woman, perhaps the man's mother, he saw a younger woman who he knew.

Morgana was sneering, her expression mirroring the old woman's, before she walked away, dropping the bottle in her hast to sweep away.

"Arthur?"

Gwen's voice made Merlin look up to see her rushing over as they neared the tent, Gaius coming up behind Merlin.

He saw the young warlocks face and his eyes asked what was wrong.

Merlin put his hand on the old man's back before rushing around him to scoop up the small bottle that still had lingering drops of the blue liquid in it.

He then stood, slipping it into his jacket before walking to help his friend and master.

**THE KING'S TENT **

"It is nothing…" Arthur was defending as Guinevere gently removed his armour as Merlin helped him sit on the bench.

Gaius was unpacking his bag.

"Oh god look at you…" Gwen was gasping, her hands trying not to shake as she removed his gauntlet very gently.

"It doesn't matter, just so long as I can swing a sword…"

Arthur barely stifled shout of pain as he put his good hand to his bad shoulder and rammed it backwards, slamming it back into its socket.

Gwen gasped and covered her mouth briefly with her hands.

Arthur gasped and coughed for breath, looking at Gaius's stony face.

"I am an old hand at this."

The man's face did not change, "indeed."

He turned away to get Arthur something for the pain while Gwen removed the man's outermost chainmail.

Standing at his side, Merlin reached into his jacket, his back to Arthur like Gaius.

He pulled out the bottle that contained the small amount of liquid and showed it to his old friend.

"Morgana." He whispered.

Gaius snapped his eyes up to look at the young boy and took it from him, opening the lid and sniffing it.

His eyes widened.

Gwen who was tending to Arthur, turned to set his chain mail aside, and was only stopped from doing so when something caught her eye.

She crouched and reached into the grass before standing up again.

Arthur watched her, "What is that?"

"I do not know." She narrowed her eyes and turned towards the two other men with their backs to her.

She turned the bottle over in her hands.

"Gaius?" She lifted it to show a full small bottle of blue liquid.

The old man and the warlock turned and they exchanged a look after seeing what she held.

It went noticed by both Gwen and Arthur.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

**THE KING'S TENT **

"Gwen you found this bottle of liquid in this tent, which Mordred and some of the other competitors used yesterday." Gaius held up the small bottle of blue liquid.

She nodded, stood at her husband's side where he was sat on a bench, his injured arm in a sling, a sheen of sand and sweat over his face, barely masking the pain that he was fighting to conceal.

Merlin stood a little to the left, arms folded, watching Gaius intently.

All of them were staring at the old man.

"And Merlin saw an old woman handing an identical bottle to Mordred, which he drank instantly."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "So?"

"Sire in this bottle is an extract from the Anita plant, bound by magic." Gaius explained, "It had the power to enhance a body to its full potential, making them enteral in strength."

Gwen stiffened.

Arthur and Merlin both had narrowed eyes.

"So Mordred is taking that concoction to defeat all he opposition, he is using magic?" Arthur stood and paced slightly.

"Indeed sire." Gaius nodded.

"Well that must be how he beat me and slammed me from my horse." Arthur winced as he moved his shoulder, "His blow to my shield was not even that good…"

"This potion," Gwen asked, "Does it make him unbeatable?"

Before Gaius could answer Arthur spoke.

"No one is unbeatable Guinevere."

She looked at him, "but if he is using magic to make himself stronger than any mortal man then how _can_ he be beaten?"

Gaius was staring at the pacing and injured king.

"Sire you said yourself that his strength even without skill injured you, the best fighter in Camelot… I dare say injured, when you face him in the final, you would be unable to beat him."

Arthur stopped pacing and Merlin and Gwen stared at him.

The king had his good hand on his hip, staring with unblinking eyes at the dirt in front of him on the floor.

Gaius watched him carefully.

"Sire, as your physician ad friend, I stress the need for you to withdraw from the tournament… facing Mordred tomorrow will surely cost you your life, which is exactly what…"

The old man trailed off and Arthur and Gwen lifted their eyes to stare at him.  
"Gaius?" Gwen asked, inclining her head slightly.

Gaius sighed and gestured to the bottle he held again.

"Merlin saw an old woman give this to Mordred to take, and as I said the potion is bound with sorcery but…"

"But?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"But I do not believe that Mordred is the sorcerer." Gaius glanced at Merlin.

Merlin straightened when the king and queen, when his friends, turned their confused eyes on him.

"When the old woman walked away I saw her reflection in the puddle on the grass, and it was not that of an old woman… it was M_organa."_

Gwen stiffened and Arthur turned away again, pacing slightly.

"Sire," Gaius implored, "She knows you would not want to withdraw and she knows that you could not beat Mordred…"

"No one knows that." Arthur defended, "His skill is basic it is his strength and power…"

"it is his power and strength that will _kill_ you if you enter." Merlin stated.

Arthur shot him a look, "Your trust in me is most gratifying Merlin."

"Arthur." Gwen gasped, "You cannot seriously think of still competing, I know it is hard but you _know_ you cannot win…"

He looked away.

She grabbed his good arm, "Merlin and Gaius are right, Morgana is using Mordred as a weapon in a game designed to _kill _you... you need to withdraw, to save yourself for the kingdom, and leave Morgana defeated and disappointed."

Arthur stiffened.

He could not be seen to be a weak king, to be seen to pull out when none of them knew the reason other than his injury…

He would _not_ be humiliated that way.

"Alright." He said finally, cupping her cheek gently before stepping around her, pulling her by the hand from the tent.

She was sure that that was him consenting and conceding to withdraw.

Gaius and merlin thought it too, for they exchanged a look and then a relieved sigh.

But as Arthur lead Guinevere back towards the castle, his eyes burned with thought.

His jaw was set in decision.


	99. Chapter 99

**CAMELOT**

"I will put your armour away." Merlin followed Arthur into the dressing room beside the royal chamber, as the king tested his arm in its sling and trudged towards the fire.

Merlin gathered the gloves and pieces of chain mail that littered the small table where Arthur had got ready that morning.

He caught a glimpse of Arthur wincing as he moved his shoulder and the young warlock moved to his side.

"Arthur you need to sit and rest, perhaps it is a good thing you are pulling out of the competition." His hands guided Arthur to sit in one of the chairs beside the fire.

The king winced, this time not through pain as Merlin walked back to the table.

"I am not going to pull out."

"But you said…" Merlin turned to look at Arthur who was staring at him, face completely serious.

"I never said anything." The man said, "Guinevere, you and Gaius just heard what you wanted too."

"What?" Merlin uttered a small disbelieving laugh, "After everything Gaius said about your shoulder and what would happen if you inured it more you are _competing, _if you lose…"

"I won't lose."

"Arthur can you hear yourself?" Merlin demanded, "Have you gone mad?"

"No." Arthur stated coldly, "I will show my people that Camelot does not have an easily defeated king, that it is strong and lives always to fight another day…"

"This is not about Camelot!" Merlin cried whilst walking closer, "It is about your very _real_ injury and your very_ real_ and very _likely_ death if you enter… didn't you hear Gaius?"

His words barely seemed to dent Arthur's resolve.

"I heard him say that if I fell it could mean death… who says I will not have him on the ground with my sword at his throat…"

"Arthur stop." Merlin nearly shouted, "You cannot do this!"

"Why not?" Arthur stood, shouting at his friend, "I have to do it to show the people that their king is not afraid that he is not coward?"

"Perhaps you have overlooked the fact that they will think you are a foolish prat who has suicidal urges?" Merlin shouted.

His words finally seemed to cut through Arthur's mood and the king turned his back on him, staring at the fire.

"Shut up."

Merlin pressed on.

"And what of Gwen, your _wife_?" He almost shouted, "The woman you _love_, who loves _you_?"

"I know perfectly well who she is and what she means to me Merlin." Arthur stated.

"Then what do you think she will say when you tell her that you are going to enter even when you have been told not to."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur snapped.

"If you fight you die!" Merlin shouted.

"Then I _die_!" Arthur's words rang back through his own raised voice.

Their words carried through the heavy oak door that links to the royal chamber.

They caused Guinevere to move from her own dressing room to lean against the door, pressing her ear to it and as she listened and gasped slightly when she realised what they are saying.

"How can you got out there and fight like that?" Merlin demanded coldly.

"Because I have to." Arthur said simply as though it was a cool hard fact.

"It is my duty."

Arthur turned to walk from the room and Merlin let him, feeling his anger as it pulsed through his veins and heart.

He knew that he had to wait to see whether Arthur would listen to his wife.

From where she listened Gwen pushed herself away from the door and stormed across the room.

Her heart grew cold.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Arthur entered the room to see his wife stood staring out of the window, arms folded, back straight.

Her face was cold.

The door shut behind him and he removed his sling, pivoting it to test its mobility.

He had to grit his teeth against the pain that shot through his shoulder and arm when he did this.

Resigned but stubborn, he let it fall to his side.

Guinevere did not move as she spoke, but her words cut the air around him, and made his head snap up.

"You let me believe that you were not entering because of your shoulder." Her voice was cold, "You _allowed me_ to _think_ that you had pulled out."

Arthur sighed, resting his hand on his hip, looking at the floor briefly, before up at the side of her face that he could see, made ashen from the moonlight and worry.

"I know." He said in a low voice.

Gwen said nothing response, just continued to stare out of the window.

Her arms tightened over her front where they were folded, and her wedding ring gleamed in the nearby candle light.

"I do not regret not pulling out." He said, "I regret that I was not honest with you..."

"Gaius told you to pull out because of your injury." She stated.

"It is not about Gaius."

"Do you think I do not know that?" She demanded, her voice like cut glass.

Arthur scoffed and shook his head, "You don't understand."

Her head snapped around at that, glaring at him with hurt eyes.

"What wouldn't I understand? She snapped, distaste clear in her mouth and eyes over the last word.

"No I…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead briefly, "Nothing I did not mean that."

"Oh I think you did." She snapped.

Her anger made his own grow.

He stared at her with wide eyes, eyes that flashed like the striking of a flint.

"Alright then I did!" He shouted, "I meant it, you couldn't possibly understand what it means to be king!"

"Any more than I understand what it means to be _queen_?" She cried.

"I didn't say that!" He shouted.

"You didn't have too!"

This was the first proper argument and fight they had had as a couple.

It spawned from her hurt and worry over his injury, and from his desperation to protect her and make her understand his duty.

He wanted to prove that he was right.

It spawned from love.

"Then what did you mean?" She stormed forwards, glaring up at him, "That I couldn't possibly understand because I am a woman, only your queen, or because I was once a _servant_?"

He glared at her almost, "I have a duty to show my people that I am a warrior and a fighter, someone who can lead their army into battle and _protect_ them."

"And how exactly do you expect to achieve that if you _die_ out there tomorrow from your injury and others, a death that could be prevented?" She screamed.

"If I lead ordinary men into battle and expect them to lay down their lives over valour and honour why should I not do the same?"

"You do not expect them to lay down their lives when they are _injured_ and their deaths can be _prevented_?" She yelled.

"They are still ordinary simple men with lives…"

"But you _aren't_ an ordinary simple man!" She screamed up at him, hating the tears in her eyes, "You are the _king_!"

Her words rang through their quarters and they tore at Arthur's heat.

_He isn't wrong_.

"You know you are starting to sound like me father." He muttered scornfully and turns to pace away towards the fore.

His words cut at her love for him.

But she grabbed at the stronger stuff she was made from and straightened, spitting her words at his back.

_She wasn't wrong. _

"_Good_, at least one of us does."

Arthur wheeled to face her "Let us make one thing very clear…"

Their words have hurt them both.

He glared down at her, hating the thought that she was right.

"Despite all I have said about your honesty and it's worth you are not my equal," He spat, "You are my wife, by law and by god and you will honour me, you will be proud as I fight tomorrow…"

"No…" She whispered.

"You are not my council you are my wife!" He yelled, furious and hurt.

His relationship with his father and the connotations of what she had said made him irrational, more desperate to make her proud than before.

His injury was not serious.

_He wasn't wrong._

But upon seeing the tears in her eyes as she set her jaw and stared up at him, Arthur realises what he said.

"Guinevere I…"

"_Then_, you sounded like your father." She whispered.

Her words chilled him to the bone.

"Those people out there will watch you fight tomorrow and if you die because of your injury…" Her words were angry and hurt, and she aimed each one at him like a dagger.

"Where would they be then?" She demanded.

Arthur said nothing.  
"Without a king and without an heir." Gwen snapped, but the tears in her eyes gave away her true hurt.

She swallowed, "_that_ is where they would be… without hope, and without a future king."

Arthur sighed.

She drew in a stuttering breath.

"You are right… I do not understand what you fighting with an injury that you know will kill you proves..."

She stepped around him and made to walk from the room but he caught her arm.

"Guinevere…"

"No." She pulled her arm from his grip.

"I won't accept a foolish king's apology." She hissed, furious with him for risking his life when he needn't, when he knew of the risks.

His shoulder was far from healed.

No.

She could not understand.

She _wouldn't_.

She opened the door and stood half out of it, turning to say one more thing, the tears on her cheeks finally staining her sin.

"People used to say that you were no different from your father and I used to defend you…" She hissed through the sob she was stifling at the back of her throat.

"Now I know I was mistaken." She whispered painfully and strode out, slamming the door behind her.

Arthur stood still for a moment, before he let out an angry sound and pushed a chair over with his good arm, before pacing and putting his hand to his head.

**THE ARENA**

The new morning dawned.

Flags waved.

People cheered.

Children laughed and screamed.

People smiled.

The sun shone.

The arena was alight with excitement, laughter and colour.

The cheers only rose when Queen Guinevere walked to sit on the raised platform on her throne, and barely anyone noticed that her face was sombre.

She wore her deep crimson dress, the darkest colour next to black that she owned.

Her face did not change even as the cheers rose around her, when the two competing champions walked out into the arena.

Tears stung at her eyes and tore at her heart as Mordred waved to the crowd.

Her eyes though, were locked on the other blonde haired competitor.

Through his armour, his injured and swollen arm could not be seen.

"_I can swing a sword._"

It wouldn't be enough.

He was prepared to fight to the death to be remembered as a fearless and heroic king.

He would rather die a hero than live as a coward.

For that was what he saw her idea of him withdrawing as.

She knew that withdrawing would be the most courageous thing he would ever do…

But it was not in him to do it.

_She wasn't wrong._

Camelot and its people came before everything… even her and what she wanted and needed from him, it seemed.

She swallowed and straightened as Arthur waved to the crowd, making his way over to her.

His face from the distance she was at betrayed no signs of pain or sorrow.

He knew that he was surely to die.

He could not beat Mordred.

In these last moments, was he above admitting it to himself?

Part of Arthur's mind still swore that he would win.

He would prove them all wrong and make them all proud.

If he had to die trying, then so be it.

He had faced death so many times that he no longer feared it.

He was doing it for the people, so that their king could remain all they wanted him to be.

_He wasn't wrong._

He stared up at her, helmet tucked under his throbbing and painfully swollen arm as he approached.

She walked down the few steps to the front barrier, people on either side in the stands screaming their applause.

It fell on deaf ears though, as all they saw and heard was one another.

Arthur walked to the barrier and stared up at her, where she was raised a foot taller than him.

It was tradition for the queen to give a token to her king when he competed, for it was well assumed that he would reach the final.

But now as a servant approached her from the side, holding the token on a cushion and Arthur stared up at her, Gwen felt that it symbolised far more than tradition.

She swallowed; keeping her voice clear although she was unsure how many of the cheering crowd could hear it.

"Here is your token my lord." She reached for the crimson sash that had the crest of Camelot embodied onto it.

She held it in both hands and turned to hand it to him.

He reached for it, his eyes staring into hers.

Tears leaked down her face before she could stop them.

No one saw, for the cheering crowd were too absorbed in the exchange and the expectation of a victory.

It was for them and that reason that Arthur was doing this.

Without his people and their love what was a king.

_He wasn't wrong_.

It would be the last time he stared at her like that; Gwen was sure, as she felt the favour slip between her fingers as he struggled to wrap it around his swollen wrist.

_She was not wrong._

She made to retract her hand from the air when he reached up to grab her wrist with his good hand.

More tears fell.

His eyes searched hers.

Despite the cheers and roars of the crowd, his whisper and plea met her ears.

"Forgive me this, and what I said to you last night?"

She swallowed, her eyes flitting around.

Each scream and cheer for the king pierced her heart.

She stared at him and shook her head ever so slightly, tears tumbling down her face.

Her fingers released his wrist and she pulled her hand from his.

His arm fell like a stone to his side, as his heart plunged in his chest.

"The people are calling." She whispered.

A bugle tore through the air, signalling that the competitors should ready themselves for the fight.

In one of the stands Morgana, disguised as an old woman, sneered to herself.

She too was filled with expectation, but a different kind to the hundreds of people around her.

The crowd erupted as Arthur and Mordred donned their helmets.

Guinevere sat slowly in her throne, hands shaking as they clasped at the arms of it.

She bowed her head ever so slightly, eyes sliding closed as she whimpered, tears falling down her face.

Could she watch him as he killed himself?

_She was not _wrong_._

Arthur was almost gasping for breath as he and Mordred circled one another, another bugle tearing through the air.

He would prove them all wrong.

_He was not wrong._

At the other end of the arena, as Mordred and Arthur swing swords, Merlin skidded to a stop.

His eyes roamed through the cheering crowd, eyes flashing and slowing everything down.

He could hear Arthur's grunts and gasps of pain as he tried to keep pace with Mordred who was pushing him in every direction.

He watched as tears slide down Gwen's face and her heart faltered in her chest as her husband took a blow to his sword hand.

Excalibur went spinning from Arthur's hand and the crowds gasped in shock and horror, as Mordred had Arthur on his knees, hands out at his sides.

They all rose to their feet.

As his eyes slowed it down, Merlin saw the last to stand, an old woman with a much younger and far less surprised sneer.

He raised his hand slightly as Mordred and Arthur stared at one another.

"Ich bein hiseth moray!" He hissed and his eyes flashed amber.

There was a whoosh of air around the old woman, and black smoke tore upwards around her, ripping her disguise away.

It caused Morgana to cry out in shock as her body transformed back.

Morded and Arthur snapped their heads up to stare as did everyone else, the man's sword still at the king's throat.

Guinevere rose form her seat as everyone else did.

The smoke tore in two to reveal Morgana, staring balefully down at Arthur.

"Guards!" Guinevere screamed.

The guards dove towards the stand but Morgana cracked her hands above her head.

There was a rumble of thunder and surge of wind over the stand that earned screams.

And then she was gone.


	100. Chapter 100

**AUTHORS NOTE::::  
SOOOO YAYAAYYA! Here is the final chapter of this episode – and then it is the start of the season finale! Hooorrraaaayyy! An epic three part piece if I do say so myself! :D And as you may have noticed I have started writing longer chapters to make the episodes shorter – this means that we get to go through things faster :D and if you are good, I will update two episodes at a time ;) xx**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THE ARENA**

The guards and knights dove through the sand arena to stand in a circle around Mordred, all their swords pointing at him.

Merlin rushed across the sand as Mordred dropped his sword and Arthur stumbled to his feet, sweating and face pale with pain.

He was clutching at his arm.

Merlin was sure that he had damaged it severely now.

Mordred hand his hands hanging in the air either side of his head.

Arthur coughed slightly through pain but waved the knights to put their swords down.

They all exchanged looks of concerned for their king's health but did as he bid.

Arthur walked up to Mordred.

"I know… tat Morgana promised you much, in order to kill me… and I know that she used magic to do it." Arthur wheezed, through excursion and pain.

But his words were clearly sincere.

"But I know…" he continued, "that the blame belongs to her, not to you… and for that I shall not sentence you to any form of punishment…."

Mordred straightened and stiffened.

Arthur sighed slightly, wanting more than anything to sit down and collapse in the dirt… beg Guinevere for an apology, for he hurt physically and over what he had said…

But he was made of stronger stuff.

"You are banished from Camelot as long as the use of magic remains outlawed." Arthur's voice rang clear.

"You have until nightfall to leave the city… to return is on pain of death. _Go_."

Mordred nodded once, turning to scurry through the watching knights.

Geoffrey, keeper of the royal library stood on top of the raised platform come dais beside the queen, who had risen from her seat to watch in half anxiety and half relief.

Arthur lived!

The old man raised his hands and miraculously, all was silent for a moment, as the crowd waited with baited breath.

"BY default and on account of one competitor forfeiting the challenge by breaking the knight's code regarding the use of sorcery in combat…" Geoffrey's voice rang clear.

"The champion of the tourney is his majesty, Arthur Pendragon!"

The roar of cheers was deafening, and the sun seemed to shine brighter for it.

Gwen smiled and watched as Arthur turned once, waving his good arm at the people, before Merlin rushed quickly to his side and helped support him as they walked from the field.

Each step sent a jolt of pain through Arthur's definitely dislocated and possibly broken arm, as well as the pain in his ribs and back from his fall from his horse the day before, and from behind slammed to the floor in full armour that afternoon.

He gritted his teeth and Gwen watched as Merlin helped him into his tent and Gaius followed suit.

She wanted to rush and make her peace with Arthur, but Geoffrey was approaching her from the side, and she saw several pages holding garlands on pillows.

She also saw that the knights were entering the arena, and the cheering had only increased.

"You must award the consolation prizes your majesty." Geoffrey said.

Guinevere smiled graciously, "Of course."

The cheering escalated as Guinevere walked lower down the stairs of the platform, to be stood in front of the knights, but out of the sand, as they dismounted, handed their reigns to page boys, and waited politely.

She turned to each page boy and took a garland before placing it in each knight's hand, who then in turned kissed her hand and thanked her.

For she had known the knights so long, when she had been a servant, the people cheered and she was flushed at the over theatrical and teasing gestures they threw her with their bows, Gwaine and her brother especially….

But she knew that their respect, however much they played it up to her, was fully sincere.

They were well trusted and she was well loved.

She was there friend, but she was their queen.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Stumbling through the forest outside Camelot, shedding his chain mail as he went, Mordred's eyes cast around fearfully.

There was a snap of a twig behind him and he wheeled in turn.

His eyes flashed gold and the leaves were blown furiously away, to show a rabbit squealing and shaking, as if being burned alive.

His eyes flashed again and the rabbit was still, twitching after its ordeal.

He drew in a breath and turned back the way he had been heading.

Morgana was stood not three feet from him, sneering.

"Incedia..."

"Forseth!"

Their voices clashed and both of them raised hands and their eyes flashed gold.

Fire erupted from his palm and blue ice from hers, causing a great clash of noise and smoke where it met between them.

Both their faces fell into sneers as they wrenched their hands away, gritting their teeth.

They almost circled one another.

"How did he know we were using magic?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" He shouted. "We should have been more careful…"

She scoffed and looked away.

"You knew if they found the potion Gaius would know what it was!" He yelled at her.

"So now it is my fault?" She wielded to face him angrily.

"You were the one carrying it!" He shouted, "Everyone knows that no man as young as me could beat Arthur even he knew it, that is how we knew he would not pull out…"

"Someone uncovered me from my disguise!" She screamed at him, her vulnerability at last showing through.

"Our powers grow each day Mordred and yet _someone_ in the arena knew it was me and knew to unmask me!"

She was shaking, almost hissing with worry.

"I want the throne Mordred, I want a kingdom of Magic…"

"And you shall have it." He said, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"But we must think of better plans, be more cunning… Camelot is stronger, and Arthur and his queen with it, than we thought… we _must_ work together."

After a moment she nodded and sneered.

"You are right."

He nodded.

She laughed and it cackled in her throat and through his head.

"At least we know one thing." She sneered.

"Arthur is willing to even defy his wife to be proved right…"

She stepped away from Mordred and made to walk away.

He stepped after her as she turned her head over her shoulder to sneer at him.

"Perhaps they are not as united as we thought…"

**THE ARENA – THE KING'S TENT**

"Your arm is injured badly sire." Gaius was packing up his things into his bag as Merlin helped Arthur put his chain mail back on, minding his carefully bound arm, which once the mail was secure, would be put in a sling again.

"Even now I have reset your shoulder the fractures down your elbow will take a week to heal at least…" Gaius continued, "But I see no sign of splintering."

The king was sat on the bench, wincing but saying nothing for the moment as Merlin retrieved for his cloak and sword from a box.

"Take this," Gaius approached Arthur, holding a small bottle of green liquid, "It is for the pain… take another before dinner, and then I will give you something stronger to help you sleep."

Without asking what it was Arthur poured the lot down his throat, eager for anything to numb the throbbing pain even slightly...

He coughed and spluttered against the vile taste but handed the bottle back to Gaius emptied.

The court physician looked at the young king sternly.

"No training with the knights for two weeks until your arm is completely better and I have assessed you." He told him firmly.

Arthur nodded, "Alright Gaius, and thank you."

He stood gingerly from the table, not wanting to hit his arm on anything.

The tingling feeling going through it was irritating but not unpleasant as his arm was put in the sling, even back in his mail it did not hurt so much.

Merlin secured his cloak and handed him his sword, which Arthur put in its sheath with his good arm.

"If you will excuse me sire, I will go and watch the rest of the presentations."

Gaius nodded and ducked his head respectively before leaving with his bag of supplies.

Merlin packed some things away, and pretended to look interested doing it.

Really it was his way of killing time, waiting for Arthur to stop mulling over what he was going to say and actually come out with it.

"Merlin…" Arthur said after a moment.

"Yes." Merlin tried to hide his smile as he turned to face him.

The king sighed.

"you are my friend… and I had no right to shout at you like that last night.."

Merlin smiled, "Apology accepted… I knew you were just upset because of your injury and that is why you were behaving more like an arrogant ass than normal…"

He barely hid his chuckle as Arthur's eyes narrowed, "_More than normal_?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled and turned to the front of the tent, opening the flap and holding it open.

Arthur smirked at him before sighing again as he walked to stand in the opening, from which he could see his wife handing garlands to the rest of the competitors.

"but you were right Merlin." Arthur said, "As was Guinevere… it was my pride I fought for, and the reputation the people have made for me… if I had died, it would have been for the wrong reasons…"

"Nah…" Merlin shrugged, "I reckon if Mordred and Morgana had not been suing magic you could have beaten him."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled, "Absolutely."

They walked out of the tent and through the other colourful stalls and tents to see the knight's move to form a corridor up towards where the queen was stood.

There was a hushed sound in the stands before a bugle sound, and then the unmistakable roar at their king's presence.

Merlin chuckled, "See they only cheer you because they don't know how much of a prat you are."

Arthur chuckled before smirking at him.

"Merlin…"

The servant folded his arms, "Shut up."

Arthur nodded, "well done."

With that he walked through the arena and up the corridor of his knights towards where his wife was waiting.

She smiled at him and it made his heart strain in his chest and melt as though it had become a puddle.

Each face of his knights was smiling.

Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine…

But there was only one face he was really interested in.

Far behind him where he was till stood with his arms folded, Merlin chuckled as Gaius walked to his side.

"A job well done I think Merlin." Gaius commented as they watched.

"You sounded almost proud?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Was that a compliment…"

"Well… exposing morgana like that took considerable skill to not be exposed…"

"So you _are_ proud of me?"

Gaius chuckled and smiled for once at the young man who he had seen grow from a boy.

"I am always proud of you Merlin."

Their eyes both went back to the scene in the arena.

Smiling at his wife, and to the unbelievable delight of the crowd, Arthur sunk to his knees on the crimson carpet that had been laid.

Guinevere lifted his smaller crown above his head.

Geoffrey's voice rang out.

"His majesty, king Arthur, champion of the tourney!"

The people screamed as Gwen smiled and placed the crown on his head.

Arthur smiled and stood, taking her hands in his and helping her down off of the platform.

She stood facing him, and mindful of his shoulder. She allowed him to kiss her.

When they pulled apart Arthur leant closer to whisper in her ear.

"Forgive me?"

She nodded and flushed slightly.

"If you can forgive me." She whispered in his ear.

He chuckled and stood upright, taking her hand in his and turning to stand at her side, so they were facing the knights and the crowd.

Merlin truly believed that the people were growing to throw themselves from the stands to get a better look at their beloved king and queen.

**CAMELOT – THE COURTYARD**

Twilight came to Camelot but there was no sign of the people going to sleep.

The city was still alive.

Torches had been lit, and fires and food sellers throughout the lower town and in the courtyard, as well as the occasional fire eater, led to a glow of colour about the warm evening.

The courtyard had been turned into a carnival.

There were food stands and entertainers, flowers were everywhere and children were running underfoot.

The gates were wide open so that all may join the festivities.

Merlin strolled through the stalls, between the tables piled high with meats and food of all kinds.

Children scampered past him and he dodged out of the way.

He laughed at seeing everyone so happy.

A magician caught his eye and Merlin leant slightly on one leg, arms folding as he watched.

The man was quite clearly using the pet monkey on his shoulder to capture the audiences imagination while he used simple hand tricks to complete is display.

Merlin sighed, contemplating that Arthur was not as stupid as he looked, to see that this was _not_ really magic.

Gaius walked past Merlin, chuckling to himself as he saw what had the young man's attention.

"Not thinking of causing mischief are you Merlin?" He commented.

"What… what no…" Merlin defended but Gaius continued walking, chuckling to himself in his search to find a place to sit and watch the world go by.

Merlin turned and his eyes swept out over the crowd again.

Seated on a high platform looking down at the people, the king and queen sat side by side on their thrones, his hands holding hers.

His other injured arm was in its sling but he was smiling, as was she, glittering like a star under the surrounding torch light and mild sky.

"Are you warm enough?" Arthur turned his head to look at you.

"mmm?" She took a moment to process what it was that he had asked before smiling, "No I am fine, it is quite warm… I remember this time of year being the warmest…"

He smiled at seeing her so happy, before he squeezed her hand gently to keep her attention.

His eyes were soft but sincere.

"Guinevere…" He sighed, "What I said last night, and what I did today… it is inexcusable…"

She sighed, "Arthur…"

"No amount of glory or respect form the people, beats me choosing to lay down my life and leave you… you were right, and I am sorry."

She smiled, "I know that you know you were wrong… but in a way you were right… it is bigger than just me and you, we have a duty to Camelot and the people, to show that we won't be defeated, that is the mark of a good king."

"A good king listens to his queen." Arthur told her, "And a good king is gracious in defeat."

"Truce?" She leant slightly closer to him, leaning over the side of her side.

"Yes." He squeezed her hand, which was still joined in his, their elbows resting on the arms of their thrones.

"Truce."

She kissed him, glad for once for the thrones, as she knew if they were in their chamber in private, Arthur would not be held back by his arm in its sling.

There were several cheers from the crowd and she flushed, pulling away.

They settled back down and Arthur chuckled, glancing proudly at her.

Merlin approached the platform just as a young woman with a tray of pies past him by.

He chuckled when he saw that she was being followed relentlessly by Elyan.

A jester bowed in a low and sweeping style at the royal couple before drawing a crowd to perform in front of.

Some minstrels played a merry tune, and the man dressed as the jester bowed once more theatrically before Gwen especially.

Arthurs hand tightened around her possessively but he still smiled.

Merlin rolled his eyes to himself.

The jester continually and intentionally missed the steps of his dance, falling over himself, kicking his feet high in the air, collapsing onto onlookers who caught him before throwing him back in to continue his show.

Out of nowhere Gwaine is dancing with the man.

This caused Arthur and Guinevere alike, as well a newly arrived and cheering Leon, Percival and Elyan, to howl with laughter.

Gwaine caught sight of Arthur laughing with his wife and hoisted his dented metal mug up in a salute, as ale sloshed over the side.

Merlin chuckled, but his eyes were drawn upwards at the magical sound of flapping through the sky.

No one else saw it, but Merlin's eyes saw the unmistakable shape of a dragon flying in front of the moon.

Its silhouette made him stiffen, before he fixed his face in a smile and looked back to Gwaine dancing with the jester.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

"I warned you once before about the druid boy and you failed to take heed." The Dragon stated down at Merlin, who had snuck away from the party and celebrations to stand before it in the field by Camelot in the forest where they usually met.

"I was prepared to help save Arthur, my magic is what got them into the final, what showed Morgana as her true self…"

"Camelot is entering a new age Merlin." Killgarrah stated, his eyes alight with the knowledge of something that Merlin did not know.

Merlin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What does that mean?"

Killgarrah tilted his head.  
"What it means will become apparent soon enough."

Merlin straightened as she dragon stared down at him.

"Morgana will use Mordred and stop at nothing to see Arthur and his family fall." He warned him, "If another opportunity should come to you to destroy her and the druid boy, you _must_ take it."

With that the dragon lifted itself into the air, flying away.  
Merlin stood there watching it.

Camelot's future was stretching before it, but it seemed that who sat on its throne was down to Merlin to ensure.

He straightened.

He would do anything to see that Camelot met a good future, where Albion was created and Merlin and his kind were accepted.

His kind would be accepted, and he would be revered and feel proud to be who he was, forging a new kingdom at the side of Arthur and Gwen.

One day.

Merlin turned and walked back towards the castle.

His mind and heart felt heavy of his destiny, the future he had to ensure happened, and the dragons warning over Morgana and Mordred.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA **

The great dragon flew high over the forest, unseen by the figure cloaked in black that trudged through the ground.

Even though the air was mild, around her it was a grave chill.

She pushed open the door to her and Mordred's cabin to see him stand.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

She sneered at him and discarded her cloak with equal hatred.

"Sending a _message_."

**CAMELOT – THE CASTLE **

It was nearly the following day.

Everyone was in the process of retiring to bed, when the king and queen walked hand in hand towards their chambers.

The guards were stood erect and to attention at the end of the corridor, a safe distance from the door for the couple to still have some privacy.

Guinevere was nearly asleep walking, her head on Arthur's good shoulder as she gripped his hand.

He kissed her hair with a light chuckle as he pushed open the door to their chamber.

They took two steps in before they froze.

The room was trashed.

The table was turned over, papers strewn throughout, the shields pulled off of the wall, cupboard and screen overturned.

The windows and shutters were open, which were clattering in unearthly cold wind.

It was not only that that made Arthur and Guinevere shudder as he pulled her slightly behind him.

The moon was high in the sky.

Their bed was devoid of curtains, pillows torn and thrown from it.

Yet in the head board, lines had been carved out to reveal one word.

_MINE_.


	101. Episode 11 - That Which Binds Us Part 1

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

Tanya furrowed her brows when she saw a folded piece of parchment on her bed.

She unwrapped her shawl from around her and sunk to sit on the bed, lifting the parchment into her hands.

Written in elaborate writing across the front was a small message.

Tanya murmured aloud.

"Tanya, Open this when you feel the time is right. Eveline."

Tanya frowned and drew in a breath, slamming the letter closed in a draw.

She furiously blew out a candle and rolled onto her side, facing away from the draw.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS – MERLIN'S ROOM**

The young warlock opened the door to his small room and let it close behind him as he groaned, trudging to bed, and falling on the thing mattress with a curse.

The thin mattress offered him no support and his cheek smacked down on the thin pillow.

He groaned.

It took him a few moments, laying there with his arms hanging off of the bed, to realise that his cheek was pressing into a folded piece of parchment.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up onto one arm, reaching beneath him to lift the folded piece of paper.

He opened it and narrowed his eyes further at the swirling hand writing inside.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bunk he sunk to sit up, his feet planted firmly on the floor.

His thumbs pressed tightly onto the parchment as he read the few words.

He murmured out loud as he read.

"Merlin, The Sarram of Amara brings the start of the silence. Remember – _Arthur, brave and good, he turned away from violence, when he understood, the falling of the silence. _Eveline."

Merlin stared at the paper.

The note from the Parlevine child who saw all that was, all that had been, and what was yet to come, had sent him a warning.

There was a knock on the door.

Merlin shoved the letter under his leg and snapped his head up to look at the door as Gaius stepped in.

"You had best get some sleep, Sarram of Amara arrives tomorrow and Arthur will be requiring your services."

The old physician narrowed his eyes at the young warlock, seeing his pale face, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Merlin said quickly, smiling, "I am fine."

Gaius watched him carefully for a moment before he nodded, "Good night."

"Good night." Merlin said.

The old physician turned and let the door close behind him.

Merlin lifted the parchment out from under his leg and stared at Eveline's note.

Reminded of the rhyme both he and Arthur had heard when asleep when the fog that prayed on belief and trust had settled over the kingdom, he narrowed his eyes.

"With the Sarram of Amara brings the start of the silence. Remember – _Arthur, brave and good, he turned away from violence, when he understood, the falling of the silence_…"

**CAMELOT: THE ROYAL CHAMBER  
**Night had fallen over Camelot.

The moon was high in the sky and the stars were littered across the ebony blanket that enveloped the world.

The torches shone down the corridors and filled the castle with a warm glow that touched the hearts and minds of all who were there.

Arthur was sat at his desk facing the large window that showed him his kingdom, or part of it, and the Darkling woods that spread over the hill he could see and out of sight.

He looked down and tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

No wonder he usually got Merlin to write his speeches.

Arthur took all of his duties as king seriously, but he did not pretend that there were not those he found far less interesting than others.

He wasn't entirely sure that the guild of armour polishers' existed.

Even if it did, he was sure that they were not _completely_ interested in what he had to say in his speech.

Guinevere had offered to go instead of him, and her speech, which she would find naturally some place in the wonder that she was, would far outshine his one that he was slaving over.

A pair of warm and soft arms slipped around his shoulders from behind and he chuckled as lips touched just below his jaw on his neck.

Her hands slid down from his shoulders to rest on his chest over his heart, her elbows on his shoulders as her lips continued to massage his neck.

"Guinevere…" He murmured.

She smiled and he could feel it against his collar bone.

"Yes…" She whispered, letting her lips trail up his jaw to just below his ear.

"I am _trying_ to write my speech…" He murmured and she giggled at his obvious discomfort and urges.

She wrapped her arms fully around his chest from behind, her hands folded over his heart as she pulled her lips away, resting her chin on his shoulder and looking down at what he was going.

"You haven't written anything." She commented.

"That is because I keep getting distracted." He said playfully and turned his head to face her, kissing her cheek.

She moaned softly as lips moved across her jaw.

"That won't help you right your speech… Arthur what are you doing?" She giggled as his hand lifted up to cup her other cheek as his lips pressed harder to her neck.  
"Searching for inspiration…" He murmured.

"Well you won't find it there…" She whispered back, trailing her lips against his temple.

He glanced at her, eyes smouldering as she let her hands trail across his body.

Her palms moved and her hands took his, pulling him gently from his seat.

He stood over her, staring deep into her eyes as she rested her hands on his neck, letting him kiss her soundly and bend her slightly backwards in his grip, his arms around her waist.

The torches seemed to shine brighter.

The room definitely grew warmer.

When they pulled away she stared deep into his eyes.

She smiled softly, "And I am your inspiration?"

He smiled back at her, leaning close to breath in her ear, "You know it, you are _everything_ to me…"

Her lips were back on his and he strained her closer to him, wrapping his arms fully around her.

One reached up to tangle in her hair.

Her lips parted slightly and she let out a soft sigh.

Arthur felt it fill his heart.

"Well the bed has just been repaired…" He murmured around her mouth.

"Mmm…" She pulled him closer, gasping as his hands explored her waist.

"It would be a shame to waist it…"

He crouched slightly and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into them.

She giggled and held his face as he kissed her hard.

The speech remained unstarted and forgotten.

Neither of them gave it a second thought.

**THE DARKLING WOODS**

Through the moon shadows and trees, a low fog had settled about a foot above the crowd.

It swirled around the man's feet as he turned to face the taller, younger man who peered down at him.

He sneered for a moment at the man's hard and scarred features from years of blood and war at his command.

The older, shorter, but far richer and more evil man, turned to sneer through the tree line at Camelot, which stood proud and bathed in silver moonlight from the landscape.

He rubbed his hands together and rung them through each other.

His wizened hands were tainted with invisible blood, but the colossuses showed the fall of many.

"In three days Camelot will find itself without a leader." He sneered.

The young assassin towered over him from behind but remained silent.

His job was not to speak.

"If Queen Guinevere dies then Arthur will be easier to take than ever… Camelot will fall well into my hands, how fortunate, that I should already be there on a royal visit, to build peace relations indeed…" Sarram sneered.

He turned to look up at the assassin.

"You have served me well over the years; ensure that you do so again."

Bertrand the assassin nodded.

"I will, Sarram, your majesty."

Sarram sneered with a chuckle, delighted at the prospect of Guinevere's blood running cold across the Camelot marble, and King Arthur's heart disappearing with her life.

**CAMELOT: THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Only a few candles remained lit in the room.

Arthur knew that it had to be after midnight when he awoke.

The fire was low in the grate, but it was far from cold in the room.

Fatigue lingered heavily in his head as his arm tightened around Guinevere's waist from behind, where his chest pressed into her back.

He managed to lift his head, which felt as though it was fool of sleeping, heavy wool.

With his free hand that was not on her hip, he moved his hand through the back of her hair.

Her body was covered by the bed cover of deep crimson as he moved her hair in its braid from her neck.

He moved his heavy head to press a kiss to her neck and her collar bone.

She shifted in sleep and snuggled back against him.

He smiled softly to himself as he looked down at what of her face he could see.

He lay back down and wrapped her tighter in his embrace.

He wouldn't see her hurt for the world.

She was perfect.

She was _his_.

_He would rather die than disappoint her._

**CAMELOT COURTYARD – THE NEXT MORNING  
**The sun was high and clear in the sky when Sarram of Amara and his entourage rode into the courtyard.

Arthur stood on the stairs, Guinevere a step higher than him behind him, with his knights around them.

Gaius, Merlin and Tanya stood with them to one side, respectfully silent.

Merlin studied the man who rode in front.

Sarram was an old man, round but hard, face lines with wrinkles, war scars and a sneer.

The sneer that Merlin supposed was aimed to be a smile made him straighten.

All of the men with the man were heavily armed, battle hardened.

They all seemed to tower above their horses if they were riding one, or stood like carved statues, unfeeling and unspeaking, as they marched by the side of the mounted guard.

Gwaine looked to Percival, his eyes moving up the man before back to Sarram of Amara's guards.

They were all tall like Percival and fierce in appearance, with rippling muscles.

Gwaine and the others all silently thought that that was probably where their similarities stopped with the gentle giant.

Arthur shifted.

Even his father had been wary of Sarram, who was pale considering the blood on his hands and the sun that bore down over head.

The man's leather armour ad cape were the only noise that was heard before the Sarram dismounted to the floor, turning with his hand on his sword to walk towards the stairs were Arthur walked down towards him.

"Arthur Pendragon." Sarram's voice rang true despite the crack that wanted to form around the sneer that shone through on his face.

Merlin thought that it was perhaps the nearest he got to a smile.

Gaius's normal stoic grave face gave Merlin the impression that Sarram _didn't_ smile.

Merlin looked forwards at the man as he walked before Arthur.

Arthur showed no signs of wavering as he spoke under the Sarram's gaze.

It made Gwen's stomach twist.

"We are most grateful to you for coming to discuss the relationship and peace of our kingdoms." Arthur said, "We welcome you and your warriors with friendship."

The Sarram sneered and offered his hand, "Likewise young Pendragon."

The two men clasped hands and shook them firmly.

They stared at one another with the same unwavering gaze before Arthur pulled his hand away.

He turned his eyes on Guinevere and smiled instantly, holding his palm out.

She smiled gracefully and place her hand in his, squeezing it gently as she stepped down to stand at his side.

"King Sarram, may I present my wife, Queen Guinevere Pendragon."

Sarram's eyes glinted and it made Gwen straighten, but she did not lose her poise and elegance as Arthur set her hand in Sarram's and the man stared at her, bending his neck to kiss the top of her palm.

"My lady…" Sarram lifted his eyes and attempted his sneer and smile at her, "The stories of your beauty do not do you justice."

She smiled and gracefully drew her hand from his, folding it back in her other in front of her.

Despite the sick feeling in the lining of her stomach, which she pushed away and ignored, Guinevere smiled at him.

"You are too kind Sarram."

The man sneered and straightened.

Arthur, pleased with the exchange, straightened too.

"Forgive me but I have matters I must attend to, and you and your men must be tired from the journey." He gestured to Merlin and Tanya.

"My manservant Merlin will see that your horses are watered and that your men are shown to the barracks where they will be staying. Tanya, my wife's ladies maid will show you to your room Sarram."

Sarram let his eyes rest on Tanya with a sneer longer than everyone around him through appropriate.

Merlin stepped possessively closer and bowed as Tanya curtsied.

Sarram sneered and turned back to Arthur, nodding.  
"That will be fine."

Arthur nodded.

"We shall see you at the feast tonight. Anything you need, approach Tanya or Merlin or any of my servants and they will be happy to help."

Sarram nodded his head once again.

Merlin stepped forwards and walked to show the unemotional guards, as many of them as there were, to the sables.

A tall man holding a crossbow with a scarred face particular unnerved him but he pushed his feelings away.

Bertrand glared at the servant.

Back on the stairs Tanya curtsied.

"If you would follow me please my lord."

She led him past Arthur and Gwen and into the castle.

Once he was out of sight the rest of the knights of Camelot continued on what they had been doing, and Gaius moved back to his chambers.

Arthur turned to Gwen and took both her hands in his.

"I must go and meet the guild of royal… polishers?" He couldn't remember and it showed on his face.

She smiled.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Will you though? Have you learnt your speech?"

He groaned and she giggled, moving closer slightly.

"I was distracted…"

"Oh really?" She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing, "I thought you were _inspired_…"

He smiled and bent to kiss her.

She let him, but when he pulled away for breath, but moved back in to grab her and kiss her again, she turned her head away.

"You need to go." She remained him, "Don't be late."

He sighed and lifted one of her hands to kiss.

"I will see you at the feast." He turned to walk with Leon to the council chambers across the courtyard.

**THE PASSAGE TO THE STABLES NEAR THE COURTYARD**

From the dark shadow in between two of the pillars, the tall assassin who had unnerved Merlin and had spoken with King Sarram lifted his crossbow and aimed it at the unguarded queen.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked from behind him, suspicious of his behaviour.

The man spun around and lowered the crossbow behind him and out of sight, although Merlin's sharp eyes still picked up on his movement.

"I am fine." The man's gruff voice was exactly what Merlin suspected.

Merlin stiffened, "I will show you to where the others are…"

The man glared at him almost.

"Bertrand."

Merlin nodded, "Bertrand, they are this way."

He stepped away and gestured down the passage.

Bertrand grunted and walked past him.

Merlin watched as he put the crossbow back in front of him out of sight and disarmed it.

With a quick glance left, merlin saw Gwen stood unguarded on the steps watching Arthur leave.

She then turned to walk back into the castle, all the while being directly in the line of sight of where Bertrand and his crossbow had been stood.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and stiffened against the cold sensation in his bones.

**THE SARRAM'S ROOM  
**"I trust that everything is to your liking." Tanya curtsied as the Sarram walked past her and into the vast and lavish room that had been bestowed on him for her visit.

As he swept across the room to look down at the courtyard steps from the window she could not help but stare at him from under her respectively lowered eye lashes.

The man was cold and hard and she did not trust him.

Not that it was her job to trust him; her job was to serve him…

Sarram sneered when he did not hear a commotion regarding the fallen queen, and when he saw that her body was not bleeding on the stairs from where Bertrand had shot her, he grew angry.

"Tell me about your queen." He snapped.

At this Tanya looked up, straightening and closing the door to her right.

"The queen my lord?"

"Yes." He turned to face her, not bothering to school his features into a softer sneer.

She was only a servant, what would she possibly say about his angry nature…

He knew that he really fooled no one; they just chose to believe that he would show no anger towards them.

It was how many people found themselves stabbed in the back, or dealt with by Bertrand.

"Her father was a blacksmith I hear?" He asked, "One who was executed for sorcery."

"_Conspiring_ with sorcerers my lord." Tanya replied, turning to face him, but she kept her eyes down.

Sarram scoffed, "They should be treated the same, sorcerers and those they work with are equally evil, Uther had it right."

Tanya said nothing, although her insides screamed in protest at what he had said.

"And the queen herself was tried and sentenced to be executed more than once for sorcery is that not also right?" Sarram demanded coldly.

Tanya swallowed slightly, "Before she was queen, as a servant to lady Morgana, the queen was wrongly accused more than once."

Sarram sneered, "Her relationship with Sorcery is most interesting, considering that her husband's kingdom finds itself outlawing it on pain of death."

Tanya shifted.

"Indeed."

The Sarram sneered at her and jerked his head.

"Go, that will be all."

Tanya curtsied once more.

"My lord."

She turned and hurriedly closed the door behind her as she left.

Sarram could not help but chuckle and sneer.

Bertrand may not have killed the queen yet, but he would.

The Sarram was a devious and dark but deeply patient man.

They serving girl Tanya had confirmed only what he suspected about queen Guinevere.

To take Camelot he needed to kill Arthur.

To kill Arthur he needed to break him.

To break him he needed to kill the queen.

To kill her he needed to isolate her.

He knew exactly what he needed to say to drive a wedge between her and her husband, and then, he or Bertrand could move in for the kill.

Camelot and the king would be his for the taking.

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

"Tanya!"

Tanya turned from walking towards the royal chamber to see Merlin jogging to catch up with her.

She pushed her thoughts about the Sarram's probing questions away to smile at him.

"Merlin." She stared at him as he stopped at her side, falling into step perfectly in rhythm with her.

"Did the lord Sarram's knights and men get comfortable in the barracks?"

Merlin nodded although his eyes seemed distant, "They did, but it was strange, I caught one of them staring after Gwen with a crossbow..."

Tanya gasped, "A crossbow?"  
Merlin nodded, "And I had this feeling…"

His voice trailed away and he chuckled despite how serious he felt.  
"That probably sounds strange…"

Tanya stepped closer, aching to reassure him and confirm her thoughts on the Sarram, "No it doesn't, really I… the Sarram was…"

She stopped herself and looked downwards and away from merlin's inquiring and concerned eyes.

"What?" He asked, "Tanya you can tell me?"

She shifted, "He was so cold, so _intense_, and his _sneer_…"

Merlin watched as she shivered.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

They had now reached just in front of the royal chamber.

Tanya took in a breath, "I should not speak ill of the Sarram, he is a royal guest…"

"I won't tell, I was unnerved by him also." Merlin assured her, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

Tanya pulled it away as a pleasant tingle went through her.

"I should go and see if her ladyship needs help preparing for the feast, a bath drawing…" Her words lapped over one another as she fought not to stammer.

Merlin nodded, "Right, right of course…"

He stepped away and watched as she smiled and knocked politely on the door before slipping inside.

He stared at the wood for a moment.

"How did you miss?"

The low and angry voice made his eyes narrow and he listened harder, eyes locking on shadows at the end of the corridor.

The tall shape could either have belonged to Bertrand or Percival, and Merlin knew that it would be the knight of Sarram's, rather than the gentle giant he considered a form of friend.

He stepped closer to see the Sarram's shadow speak again.  
"How did you miss Bertrand?"

"Merlin!"

Arthur's voice rang through the corridor and it made Merlin spin to look back the way it had come.

When he turned again, Sarram and Bertrand had disappeared.

He narrowed his eyes after them.

What had they meant?

Arthurs shout only grew in impatience.

"_Merlin!"_

Merlin ran towards it.

**CAMELOT CASTLE: THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"The Sarram is an odd man." Guinevere mused, straightening the front of her gown while Tanya finished tying the laces behind her.  
Gwen saw the young girl nod thoughtfully in the reflection of the mirror she was stood in front of, Tanya behind her.

"I couldn't agree more your lady ship." Tanya spoke quietly.  
Gwen narrowed her eyes slightly at Tanya's words and tone and turned to face her when she had finished.  
"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.  
Tanya looked down, flushed and quiet.  
"Nothing my lady, I didn't not mean to speak out, for I know the Sarram is a guest here..."  
"Speak your mind Tanya; you need not fear speaking it to me." Gwen encouraged gently.  
Tanya swallowed and shifted, before staring timidly at Gwen.  
"When I showed him to his room, and I was left alone with him... He kept asking all sorts of questions..."  
Gwen narrowed her eyes as Tanya trailed off.  
"Questions?"  
Tanya nodded, "he... He kept asking questions about you, my lady, about your... Your father, and how and what he was charged by the late king for... Your own arrest, over the false charged of two enchantments over King Arthur..."  
Gwen stared at her.  
"He was asking questions about me, in relationship to _sorcery_?"  
Tanya nodded timidly, "it seems that way my lady."

"All of his questions about me related to associations with sorcery..." Gwen murmured in soft disbelief and almost worry, "his ideas that those even remotely linked to it should be punished... Those found continuing the practice of others, of harbouring people..."  
Gwen trailed off, her eyes distant.

He couldn't know what she had allowed Merlin to allow in order to save Arthurs life when he had been injured by the magical knife Morgana had conjured when they went for the Kristonica…

But his presence, what would Arthur do if he found out?

She wanted to tell him desperately, he wasn't his father when it came to magic, but if there was any doubt in his mind… what would she do if he found out and did not take it how she wanted him to?  
Her eyes were distant.

She could not tell Arthur of the true nature of his recovery while the Sarram was there in the castle.  
Tanya swallowed, "I would have to have caused you upset my lady..."  
"No." Gwen cut her off, "no you were right to raise your thoughts... I value your opinion Tanya, and I consider you a friend."  
Tanya curtsied.  
"Despite our different stations, I consider you a friend also, my lady."  
Gwen smiled slightly, "we are not that different in station... Not at heart."  
Tanya smiled shyly but said nothing.

The door opened and Arthur strode in, merlin just behind him, dressed in his mail.

"You look wonderful." He told her, walking and taking her hands in his.

She smiled and he kissed her cheek before she reached to adjust his cloak.  
"Thank you." He smiled at her, "Merlin was totally useless and distracted."

Gwen swatted his arm in reprimand and merlin narrowed his eyes.

"I am still here you know."

Arthur chuckled and turned to face him and the door.

"I know." He grinned.

Merlin sighed slightly.

Arthur took Gwen's hand and they swept from the room.

The doors closed and Merlin looked at Tanya who sighed slightly.

The Sarram had filled them both with unease and confusion.


	102. Chapter 102

**THE GREAT HALL**

The tables were bustling with activity, and arranged in their usual format.

In the centre of the top table sat Arthur as king of Camelot, Guinevere on his right, Sarram on his left.

The tables before them and slightly lower than the one they were sat on were heaving with conversation, food and people.

Merlin and Tanya walked around with trays and goblets of wine and water to serve those three on the top table.

Merlin kept one eye on Bertrand who was the only one of Sarram's men not appearing to socialise.

The knights from Camelot's army and Sarram's travelling entourage and assassins seemed to be enjoying swapping battle scars and stories over goblets and goblets of wine.

The serving girls walking around and the music also did not hinder matters.

Sarram sneered at the scene over his goblet of wine.

It was how he had built his reputation as a fierce king.

His men knew the motion, how exactly to lure knights of Camelot into a sense of security while he as the brains and Bertrand as the brawn moved through the motions of whatever it was that they wanted to achieve.

His eyes flickered right to see Queen Guinevere, dressed in glittering gold and crimson, bite down delicately on a piece of chicken as she ate.

He would see her blood run across the stone floor, and he would see Arthur crumble and fade at his hands before Camelot fell into them.

The easiest way to get to Arthur would be through the death of his queen.

He could be patient, he could buy his time.

"I feel we have much in common." Arthur Pendragon turned his head to look at the Sarram, his diner finished, "We share many allies and friends."

Sarram nodded and stared at him, knowing that the young king had much to say.

"Also an enemy." Arthur said.

Sarram almost sneered across him at Queen Guinevere.  
"Sorcery." He stated.

Arthur nodded, "Indeed."

Guinevere tried to hide the fact that she stiffened in her seat, but Merlin and Tanya who were stood a few feet away saw her bristle, and Sarram saw it to.

His eyes glinted.

Sarram chuckled slightly and leant back in his seat.

"It is refreshing to see Arthur that your mind has not been turned by many of your peers, those who think that magic can be heroic, and although a mistake, not wrong." His eyes shot to Gwen who was string at her plate, chewing far more slowly.

Arthur stared at him, "Sorcery remains outlawed in my kingdom…"

"And I would be pleased and for more likely to remain in peace with you if it _stays_ that way." Sarram stated, "No good can ever come from magic, it is dangerous and corrupts even the most noble of hearts…"

Arthur remembered Eveline from their conformation of Lobas, her magic, and what she had done to save Guinevere.

_His Guinevere._

He swallowed and straightened, "But surely not all magic can be bad, if it chooses someone, it is not their choice, they are born with it…"

"Then there life cannot contribute anything to the kingdom." Sarram stated.

Merlin stiffened and Sarram almost glared at Arthur with a superior edge to his sneer.

"I built my impenetrable kingdom from the blood of those who practice sorcery…" Sarram stated, "Children, men and women."

Gwen felt her stomach constrict and she had to cover her mouth delicately with her hand in order to swallow.

"Children?" She croaked, turning her eyes to stare at Sarram whose eyes snapped to look at her.

He sneered.

"Why yes my lady, those who practice magic, whatever their age, should be punished most severely." He stated, "Why your husband's father died at the hands of a sorcerer who promised to do good."

At the mention of Uther Arthur stiffened further and drained his goblet of wine.

He lifted his hand and waved Merlin forwards to fill it up.

Gwen felt her face pale.

"Sorcery cannot be trusted in any form." Sarram stated, "Even those who associate with those using it… _anyone_ in knowledge of sorcery, or allowing its use and growth has no interest in befitting Camelot."

His eyes glinted, "Even those related to anyone even _remotely_ associated with it should be burnt as far as I am concerned, that is how it will be _destroyed_."

Merlin looked at Gwen to see tears prick her eyes.

Her father had been killed for being associated with magic…

She herself had nearly died twice…

Sarram was saying that she would be killed if he had his way.

Everyone in that small group apart from Arthur seemed to realise this, his head was already full of thoughts about what his father would think about the kingdom…

He swallowed and pushed such thoughts from his head.

"I agree Sarram, magic is dangerous." He drained another glass of wine.

Gwen felt the inside of her stomach grow cold and for an awful moment she thought that she might faint or gag against the food she had eaten.

She had yet to tell Arthur of how his life was saved…

She pushed herself to stand up, taking a deep breath to banish the tears from her eyes over her father's murder by Uther…

"If the Sarram will excuse me I shall retire form the evening."

Sarram sneered slightly.

She was not dead, but he had broken her slightly even though some hypothetical comments fuelled by the information her mid had provided that morning.

Driving her away from Arthur into isolation of grief was easier than he thought.

He nodded his head, "I hope you sleep well."

She swallowed and nodded.

Arthur glanced at her in surprise when she did not kiss his cheek or pat his shoulder as she turned and swept from the room, tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks, tears that he could not see.

She was so angry, and so hurt.

The Sarram had made comments that could be directly linked to her family, her father, and how she had been treated by Uther and Arthur had done _nothing._

Sarram watched her go, knowing that she was angry and hurt.

She would isolate herself away from Arthur.

His plan to get her isolated enough where she would be easy to target and kill had worked.

Because he did not know about the secret Guinevere as keeping from Arthur, about what she had done to get him to live when injured at the Kristonica…

Sarram had no idea how well his attack on Gwen had gone.

**CAMELOT: THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Gwen paced the room, her night dress sweeping around her feet at her movements.

She should long have been in bed, she knew it, but she knew that she could not sleep.

She felt angry at the Sarram, _hurt_ by him at what he had said about people and their relationships to sorcery, especially seen as she knew that _he_ knew what her father had been killed for…

Arthur had said _nothing…_

_Arthur_.

She ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she thought of her husband.

She couldn't tell him how his life had been saved by her allowing Merlin to let someone else use Magic… not with the Sarram in Camelot…

The fire was fierce in the grate as she paced, her hands ringing together in front of her hips.

Her hair was braided, long and flowing over one shoulder as she bit her lower lip as she paced.

The doors opened and Arthur strode in.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "I thought you would be in bed…"

She stopped her pacing and looked down, hands falling to rest on top of the high backed wooden chair at the side of the table as Arthur closed the door.

"I wasn't comfortable sat with the Sarram." She said, "I thought it best that I leave."

"Why?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes and walking to stand on the opposite side of the table to her, the expanse of tis wooden top bare between them.

"Why?" She gasped and lifted her wide eyes to stare at him.

"My father, like yours, _died_ because of sorcery." She stated, "Because he was _associated_, wrongly, with it… and the Sarram sat there and said that _everyone_ in any _way_ linked to it should be executed, and you want to know exactly_ how_ that would upset me?"

Arthur sighed, flexing his hands over the back of the chair.

He looked down before straightening, walking around the table to stand at her side.

"I know it is hard, my own father died because of magic…"

"I know." She muttered.

"Guinevere." He said in a low voice, "Camelot's alliance with Amara depends solely on us being able to see eye to eye, you don't have to like him…"

"It has nothing to do with me _liking_ him." She turned in his grip to face him, his hands on the tops of her arms.

"Then what is it about?" He asked again.

"It is about you thinking for yourself." She snapped, "You _don't_ think that sorcery is always evil Arthur you know you don't."

"I know enough." He said firmly, "Enough examples of it being used against me and against you…"

"What about when it saved my life?" She demanded, "When Eveline used it…"  
"It was also magic that harmed you in the first place." He stated, "Don't presume to tell me my own mind."

"I am only telling you it because you seem to have forgotten it." She tried not to shout, so hurt and frustrated and feeling her insides bubble thoughts and words that she so wanted to supress.

She pushed his hands away and paced a short distance from him, her back to him.

"Guinevere." He stated firmly, "Sarram's methods are harsh…"

"He would kill children just for being _thought_ to be in _association_ with it." She spun to face him.

"But his methods are just."

"Just?" She cried.

"Yes." He snapped, his voice rising as hers did.

"Being firm and ruthless is the only way to ensure that Camelot will grow to be strong, my father taught me that."

"He taught you to close your eyes and mind and fall prey to the idea of ruling with an iron fist, isolated and fragile, _naïve_…" She shouted.

"_Enough_." Arthur snapped, "I should be glad to be a king like my father, and my stance on magic _should_ mirror his…"

"The fact that you can say that disgusts me!" She shouted, "Have you forgotten what Eveline said to you after she saved my life…"

"Of course I haven't."

"Then why are you behaving as if you have?" She cried.

"Because the Sarram is _right_." He snapped, pacing to stand before the fire, hands on his hips, eyes as fierce as the flames behind him.

The distance between them across the room was huge.

"He may be right about some magic evil," Her voice rose, "But you _can't_ believe that all he said is correct, Arthur that isn't you…"

"It is who I _should_ be, what my kingdom should be built on, a firm principle and decree." He tried not to shout, hands clasped at his hips.

"so according to you and the Sarram a person should be executed for knowing a sorcerer, for just _knowing_ them?" She shouted at him, striding closer.

His back muscles rippled, "Guinevere…"

"For living next door to them?"

"Guin…"

"For knowing their _name?"_

"No…"

"For passing them on the _street_?"

"Enough." He shouted.

She was a few feet in front of him now, and both of them were furious for the other for not understanding.

Gwen was worried that she would be sick, and what she ached to tell him, what she knew she _had_ to, was bubbling higher and higher in her body, slipping up her throat…

"Nothing good in my life has _ever_ come from magic." Arthur shouted, "Except for Eveline saving your life which I am more than _sure_ was a once in a life time…"

The words were out before Guinevere could stop them.

"And what about when you were injured stopping the Kristonica and I allowed Merlin to allow the use of magic in order to save your life!"

Arthur stared at her, and both of them felt their blood run cold.

"What?" He gasped.

She swallowed, tears springing in her eyes as she bit both her lips and stared at him.

His eyes held hers, and she could see the battle of confusion and anger, as well as hurt, that mixed in his gaze.

"What did you say?" He demanded in a low and cold voice.

She stiffened, and a few tears leaked over the sides of her eyes.

She looked down at her hands and tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"When you were injured stopping the Kristonica, and Morgana injured you with the weapon she conjured… you were dying, there was no way Gaius could save you and… I couldn't lose you…"

Her voice trailed away and Arthur stared at her, tears of anger and hurt in his own eyes as his heart hammered.

He moved to brace himself over the fireplace, his hands on the mantelpiece, his back tense.

She could not see his face.

She stepped closer as she took in a breath and stared at him with glassy eyes.

"How?" He demanded in a cold voice.

She stopped where she was and swallowed.

"Merlin found a book that showed how to save you from the weapon Morgana had used… you had to be breathed on by a dragon."

Arthur barely blinked at the flames.

His face was white with anger.

He gripped the mantelpiece harder and Gwen, through his chainmail, saw his back tense.

"_How_?" He hissed through his teeth.

She wanted to sob.

This was why she had not wanted him to know, at least not yet…

"I don't know." She almost whimpered, "Arthur Merlin found someone to get the dragon to fly over Camelot… I never saw it… neither of us _used_ magic…"

"That is why you were so upset at what Sarram said." He growled almost, still not turning to look at her, "Because you allowed Merlin to get someone _else_ to use sorcery to save my life…"

"Arthur I…" She whispered.

"Isn't it?" He shouted, spinning to face her.

His face was furious with hurt and it made her heart bleed.

He wouldn't let himself feel her pain, or the tears on her cheeks.

She nodded and looked down, "I couldn't lose you…"  
"Who else knows?" He demanded, eyes and voice cold and it tore through her.

She swallowed, "Gaius and Merlin… that is it…"

Arthur ground his teeth together and turned away again, entire body tense and rippling with hurt and fury.

"It was to save your life…" She whispered, tears falling harder, "Please Arthur, this doesn't change anything…"

"_Doesn't change anything_?" He snapped, "You, my _wife_, allowed magic to be used, it is _outlawed_ Guinevere, and you didn't tell me…"

"I wanted too, but I thought…"

"You thought _what_?"

She swallowed and looked down again, "I did not know what you would do."

Arthur scoffed and ground his teeth together again, hands back on the mantel piece.

The hurt and anger in his heart nearly crippled him.

Guinevere almost trembled.

"Arthur…"

Her voice made him snap.

He felt betrayed, for she had not told him what she had done…

Magic was outlawed… if anyone found out she had condoned his use… what would he be expected to do…

He pushed himself away from the mantel and strode from the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Gwen's knees shook and she dropped to the floor, putting her hands over her mouth the quiet the sobs and tears that tore from her.

**CAMELOT – THE COURTYARD**

"We should go and check on the king and queen before we turn in for the night." Tanya said as they walked in the castle open sided corridors that went around the edge of the courtyard.

The pillars held up the castle above their heads, but they allowed the person under the cover of a ceiling to see into the open courtyard.

Thunder and lightning ripped at the sky and the rain hammered.

"You are right…" Merlin smiled at her, "Although if the door is locked I am not knocking…"

Her laughter was cut off by the sound of heavy breathing and clanging metal through the rain.

Both she and Merlin stopped walking to look to their left, to see Arthur stood still in his mail, facing a training dummy in the centre of the courtyard.

Merlin realised that he must have dragged it from the armoury.

Wherever he had got it from, he was slamming and slicing his sword at it repeatedly.

Merlin's stomach grew tight when he saw even through the rain the tears of hurt and anger on the king's face.

Merlin swallowed and Tanya stiffened as she king took an angry swipe at the dummy, undeterred by the cold rain.

"Arthur?" He called and walked out into the rain.

Without thinking, Tanya followed.

They walked closely up to Arthur who barely noticed them.

"Arthur?" Merlin called again as they grew closer.

Arthur said nothing.

He couldn't.

He couldn't even _look_ at Merlin…

The man he had supposed was his friend…

And yet he and Gwen had been keeping secrets from him, _monumental_ secrets that made him….

"Argh…" Arthur snapped and slammed his sword at the dummy in front of him.

"Arthur what is wrong?"

Merlin stepped just beside him and Arthur spun to face him.

His sword stopped firmly, just resting half an inch from Merlin's throat on his shoulder.

The manservant stiffened and Arthur glared at him.

Merlin had never seen him so furious and so hurt.

His face glowed pale in the moonlight and in the rain.

He glared at Merlin.

Tanya gasped from just behind Merlin as the king pulled his sword away but held it just in front of Merlin's chest.

"Is it true?" The king's voice was low and angry.

Merlin stared at him for a moment.

"Is what true?"

"Is it _true_ that you and…" Arthur's voice cracked so he raised it in volume to stop it happening again, "That you and Guinevere allowed magic to be used to save my life."

Tanya gasped almost silently and stared at Merlin.

The manservant shifted and straightened as Arthur dropped his sword and slammed it back in its sheath, pacing away from him with his back to him.

"I allowed a dragon lord to…"

"Balinor the dragon lord died…" Arthurs snapped, turning to glare at him, his face pale and cold and furious "_didn't_ he?"

"Yes." Merlin stated, used to lying to cover himself, "But his son… his _son_ was a dragon lord and I asked him to summon the dragon to save your life…"

"And you didn't tell me." Arthur shouted, furious, "You hid it from me… kept the secret of how I am still _alive_…"

"Yes!" Merlin cried, "Because we both knew you would react like this!"

"I know longer require your services…" Arthur hissed, storming over to him, "I will find a new manservant, someone I can _trust_…"

"You can trust me, Arthur please; Gwen did it to save your life…"

"Enough!" Arthur bellowed and drew his sword, pointing it at Merlin again who took a step back, hands rising slightly.

Arthur was furious.

Merlin swallowed the sick feeling about exactly _how_ he would react if he knew that Merlin was Balinor's dragon lord son, that he had magic…

"Tanya, see that the chamber is made up above the council chambers, I require a place to sleep." Arthur snapped, eyes moving from staring furiously at Merlin.

Tanya curtsied, "Of course my lord."

Arthur nodded stiffly and his eyes went back to Merlin.

"Magic remains outlawed in Camelot, those who associate with it are as guilty as those who practice it… _stay_ away from me." He snarled.

Merlin swallowed.

Arthur glared at him balefully.

"Don't let me set eyes on you." He hissed, "_Ever_."

Merlin stiffened as the king drew his sword away and paced around him, striding back towards the castle.

"Arthur?" He called after him.

Thunder tore at the sky.

"_Arthur_!"

Lightning illumined the entire castle as Arthur stormed inside.

His body and heart were cold.

In the courtyard, under the torrent of rain, Merlin felt part of his world crash down.

How could Arthur ever understand who he truly was, if he reacted like this to them allowing _someone_ else to save his life.

Granted, Merlin had saved his life, but neither Arthur nor Gwen knew that…

Thunder peeled again.

Tanya stared at Merlin.

"You used magic, or allowed it to be used?" She whispered, "To save Arthur's life…"

Merlin stared at her.

"It's alright." She whispered, staring deep into his eyes.

They stared in silence for a moment before she folded her arms.

"I need to go and prepare the guest chamber for his majesty." She whispered, folding her arms and turning to walk up the steps into the castle.

Merlin watched her go.

The rain fell harder.

He stared at the sky as it pelted his face.

He put his arms out to the side and spun in a slow circle, letting the rain pelt at his worries and his anger.

Arthur hated him and Guinevere.

Or he resented them for the moment…

Merlin was unsure that he could ever tell Arthur about his magic… if this was how he acted…

_What was he going to do?_


	103. Chapter 103

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

Arthur stormed down the corridor, slamming his way into a guest chamber.

The torches all flickered and some blew out at the force of the wind that was blown away from the slamming door as it closed behind him.

From the shadows in between two pillars at the end of the corridor a man stepped out, his brown and black leather armour was not as dark as his sneer.

Sarram laughed darkly to himself.

All of the pieces were coming together.

He would isolate Arthur and Guinevere enough to cut them down…

One after the other.

**CAMELOT CASTLE COURTYARD:**

The Rain still hammered when Tanya found Merlin.

He was sat on the top step leading down into the courtyard, sheltered from the rain by the marble arch that surrounded the doors that lead into the castle.

His feet rested on the step below the one he was sat on, a couple of inches from where the rain was pelting.

The step below that was flooded with the fallen rain.

Thunder still hammered overhead.

Both of them were damp and cold from being stood in the rain those moments earlier.

His elbows were resting on his knees and he was staring forwards.

His face was full of thought.

_What was he going to do?_

She swallowed, ringing her hands in each other as she walked to sit beside him.

"Did you get the room sorted?" He asked in a low voice, "I would have come and helped but… I didn't think…"

"I know." She smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around herself, "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a few moments before he felt his worries and hurt empty themselves.

"If Arthur could only see that Gwen just wanted him to live, she didn't all me to… _allow_ someone else to use it to glorify magic or undermine his _laws_…" Merlin's jaw flexed, "She only did it to bring him back, so Camelot could have a king…"

"I know." Tanya breathed, "I think… not that it matters what I think but… I think that he is hurt, and angry and confused about what he thinks… that it has all been just a little too much to take on at once… especially with the Sarram being here…"

Merlin stiffened, "His presence is so dark… and he is strange… I don't know what he wants…"

Tanya looked at him in comfort, "You are king Arthur's friend, he won't forget that, he just needs time… when Sarram leaves the day after tomorrow you will see… he and the queen love one another too much to lose sight of it over this… they just need reminding of it, some space, a chance to cool off…"

Her voice trailed away and merlin looked at her.

"You seem very certain."

She smiled, "You are my friend Merlin, I know that you wouldn't see Arthur harmed through magic, just as Queen Guinevere knows, just as _he_ knows."

Merlin nodded.

"I just… I didn't think he would take it this badly… Gwen had fears but I…" He sighed, looking at his hands, "I always thought he would be grateful."

"In time he will be I am sure, just give him time." She murmured, her voice seeming distant, eyes far away and staring at the moonlit rain crashing down before them.

She felt the cold creep through her bones and into her heart.

They sat shoulder to shoulder and she swallowed.

"I look on the queen, as strange as it is, as a friend…" She said softly, "and I know, and can sympathise, _almost_ empathise… with the idea of loving someone so much that you would use magic."

Their eyes settled over the courtyard.

He swallowed.

_Freya._

"So do I." He croaked.

She glanced at him with a sad smile, her fair hair seeming darker as it dried from the rain they had been stood under less than one hour ago.

"Who is she?" She breathed, "That special someone?"

He stiffened and looked down at his hands.  
"Freya, her name was Freya."

Tanya felt her heart break, "Oh, Merlin I am sorry I should not have… I … I am sorry I…"

She knew by the way he spoke that Freya was no longer with them.

"I erm… sorry…" She stammered, standing and making to rush away, embarrassed.

"Tanya." He caught her hand in his abruptly.

She spun back to face him where he sat, a good two feet taller than him now.

"Yes." She breathed.

He pulled his hand away.

"I hope you are right, about Gwen and Arthur… I would hate to be responsible for things changing between them…"

"Oh… oh yes…" She said quietly and tried to smile, "Whatever happens, she agave you consent to save the life of her husband, It wouldn't be fair for anyone to judge you… for no one, not even king Arthur, knows what he would do if his only choice was to use magic to save his queen."

She knelt down at his side, her hands in her lap.

He stared at her, "You don't think that Arthur would use magic to save Gwen."

She looked down, "How can _I_ know the mind of the king…"

"Tanya…" He stared at her.

She drew in a breath, "You and I both think that he would save her, and I _know_ that we are most likely right… but at the moment Arthur needs to deal with this himself… we can only wait."

Merlin nodded, "You are as wise as Gaius."

She smiled and flushed, "thank you."

They stared at one another for a moment before it grew awkward.

She pushed herself to stand up, "We should get some sleep, tomorrow will be an even longer day…"

"Yes…" He watched her rush away.

He sighed, "Good night Tanya."

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Merlin pushed open the door, dipping wet, dropped his sodden jacket on the floor and walked to sit on a chair facing the one Gaius was sat in, his face expectant.

"Well?" Gaius asked, his voice low.

Merlin sighed and stared at him, "So you know then, that Arthur found out about Gwen and I… allowing Balinor's son to use the dragon to heal him…"

Gaius straightened, "I assume Arthur does not know that _you_ are Balinor's son and the one who summoned the dragon to heal him."

Merlin shook his head, looking down at his hands.

"He just knows that Gwen allowed me to get someone to use magic to save him… that… that it was sorcery that saved his life, and that Gwen and I knew, and that we didn't say…"

Gaius sighed, "Arthur is probably hurt, confused and angry… he just needs time."

Merlin nodded, voice low, "that is what Tanya said."

Gaius leant closer, face intent.

"And what else did Tanya say?"

Merlin was silent for a moment before he answered.

"She said that like me, she knew that she was probably right in thinking that Arthur would have done the same to save Gwen… and that he needed time, time after the Sarram leaves, to cool his anger and think about what he _really_ feels about it…"

Gaius nodded.

"When the Sarram leaves Arthur will be able to look at this clearly, things will be back to normal in a week…"  
"But if this is how he reacts to the knowledge of someone using magic to save his life how can I think that he will accept me for having it, or accept it of _anyone_…" Merlin's eyes snapped up to stare at the old man before him, "And then there is the fact that the Sarram and his men are dangerous and odd around Gwen, and about her and I just…"

He set his head in his hands and sighed, taking in a deep lungful of breath.

His head felt as though it was full of worried moths.

Gaius sighed and stared into the young warlocks eyes as Merlin looked up at him.

"The Sarram is a dangerous man Merlin, and one you need to watch, no matter how Arthur is towards you or Gwen…" His voice was gentle yet parental.

"And _must_ trust Arthur's heart and his head to strike a balance and allow him to see clearly… he just needs time."

**THE GUEST CHAMBERS**

Arthur lay on what _should_ have been his side of the bed… their bed… his bed…

He lay on his left side, on the left side of the bed, facing where, if it had been there bed, _she_ would be sleeping…

He felt so lost and confused, almost abandoned, betrayed…

Whenever he felt like this, angry and hurt, he had had Merlin and Guinevere… _his_ Guinevere to help him…

But they were the ones who had hurt him.

He stared at where she would be sleeping.

He didn't know what to do.

The anger inside of him clashed at the hurt he felt.

He seized at his anger…

It hurt far less.

He closed his eyes.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Gwen tossed and turned on her back in the massive bed, still lying on her side of the bed.

Some of her hair had fallen away from her plait and stuck to her face, glued there by the tears that had long since fallen.

Her heart ached.

She blamed herself for his reaction…

Lying on her side of the bed, the right side, she rolled to face his pillow, her eyes fluttering closed against more tears.

Tomorrow would be worse.

**THE SARRAM'S CHAMBER**

Bertrand held forth his magnificent, oak cross bow.

The bolt and arrow were already set, and he looked at the man stood just to his left, examining it.  
"Just make sure you don't miss."

Sarram sneered.

Lightning and thunder tore at the sky.

His eyes flashed to the window and his sneer only grew as the rain pelted against the window.

"So this is the last night queen Guinevere will see. Tomorrow morning, the broken king will turn to bloodied _dust_ as he mourns over his beloved wife's body…."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

The dawn was bright and cold.

A soft knock at the door made Gwen look to it.

It wouldn't be who she hoped and prayed it was.

"Enter." Her voice cracked from lack of sleep and the emotion that was making it difficult to breathe.

It opened and Merlin walked in, closing it silently behind him.

She was pale, Merlin noticed, and she seemed smaller almost, as though the weight of the guilt he knew she was feeling was crushing her.

She was stood in front of the large mirror, and Tanya was just finishing arranging her skirts.

Gwen turned to face Merlin, her hands ringing nervously in front of one another.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her, _really_ looked at her.

There was no hair out of place, no black rings under her eyes… but she seemed fragile, sick with worry…

It was because she loved Arthur so much that she had allowed Merlin to convince her into using magic… not that either of them had actually used it.

It was because she loved Arthur that she felt as ill as she did.

Merlin had convinced her because he had got her to believe, as he did, that Arthur would have used magic without a send thought to save her life…

Arthur had tolerated Eveline with its use… but now…

Gwen wasn't sure she had it in her to justify what she had done…

She wasn't sure that she could justify_ anything _that caused Arthur the pain that she had seen in his eyes the previous night…

She wasn't sure that she could justify something that caused that, even if it _had _saved his life…

She felt confused, so confused…

"I don't think any of us got much sleep." Merlin murmured.

Tanya was tactful enough to move to straighten the bed, although Gwen knew full well that she knew what they were talking about.

Gwen stared at Merlin.

"How is he?" She whispered, banishing the tears that stung her eyes.

Merlin shifted and his voice was low.

"I don't know," He murmured, "He will not let anyone anywhere near him… except George, who is his manservant now…"

She bit both her lips and drew in a breath.

Merlin watched as she swallowed.

She stared deep into his eyes.

"I am so sorry Merlin." She whispered.

He shook his head, "He needs time, things will get better… today will just be…"

"Hard." She breathed and looked down, "I know."

He watched as she stroked her wedding ring with her thumb.

"If anyone should be sorry it is me… I convinced you to use it to save his life…"

"It saved his life." She whispered, "I can't regret something if it saved his life… if it meant that I, _Camelot, _didn't lose him… not matter how hard it is to justify something like that now…"

Merlin nodded.

"I can't regret it either… even if I regret how much it angered…"

"How much it _hurt_ him." She finished quietly, still looking down, "I know."

Gwen straightened and wiped her eyes fleetingly.

"I am expected for breakfast… I can't be late." She shifted and checked her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing another crimson gown…

Not the blue one that Arthur had given her for her birthday which she had originally planned on wearing… before…

She swallowed and Tanya curtsied.

"You look beautiful my lady."

Gwen tried to smile and drew in a deep breath, keeping her back straight and hands folded in front of her.

Merlin stepped out of the way as she swept past him to the door.

She stopped half out of it, her hand resting on the wood as she stared at him.

"You are a good friend to Arthur and I both merlin… one day you will understand just how much we love you."

He smiled sadly and Tanya and he moved after her as she left the room.

Standing in the corridor just behind her, they turned in the direction of the hall, only to see the door five rooms down open, and Arthur step out, George just behind him.

The 'manservant' was stood erect ad proud, and shot Merlin a superior sneer as he shut the door after Arthur.

Gwen froze where she was t seeing Arthur, pale and angry.

He clasped at his anger, for it hurt far less than everything else he felt.

His eyes snapped up and saw her stood there, Merlin and Tanya just behind either shoulder.

He stiffened and felt his heart ache.

He shoved the feelings in way of his anger and turned on his heel, marching away from her towards the breakfast hall.

Gwen swallowed and bit her lips, looking down for a moment.

"Well good morning my lady…"

The voice made Gwen look to her right just as Sarram walked past her, stopping in front of her to face her, Bertrand just behind him.

"I trust you slept as well as I did…" Sarram sneered his smile, "In preparation for the day's events…"

Gwen stiffened her voice tight.

"Indeed."

He chuckled and gestured for her to walk before him towards where Arthur had gone.

"Shall we?"

She stiffened and nodded once, sweeping past him without a backwards glance.

She wouldn't look back, for she worried that she would burst into tears.

What right did he have to be happy…?

Guinevere felt as though part of her world had died… and would never be the same…

Tanya and Merlin followed.

Merlin felt the Sarram sneer as soon as their backs were to him.

With a glance over his shoulder, Merlin saw Bertrand look at Sarram, who jerked his head in a passage that led to the breakfast hall, but my a much _longer_ route.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sarram sneer and lead Bertrand away and out of sight.

It also didn't escape Merlin's notice, that Bertrand wasn't alone.

He had his crossbow in his hand.


	104. Chapter 104

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL**

Guinevere said nothing about the fact that the Sarram had been following them to the hall, yet still had not arrived.

She sat at Arthur's right side as she ate, even though each mouthful was a challenge.

Arthur was saying nothing, and he was almost behaving as though she was not there.

It would be easier if she wasn't.

He needed to think.

Merlin served, which made matters even more awkward…

Even though banished from being Arthur's manservant, he was still a member of the household, and he served breakfast better than many servants.

He was also silent.

The only noise in the room was the clinking of knives and forks on plates, and murmured thank you's as Tanya, merlin and George re-filled goblets and made sure that the food presented in the centre of the table was in easy reach.

Merlin's heart was hammering in his other side silent body.

_Where was Sarram_?

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL BALCONY**

Bertrand followed Sarram to the base of what looked to be a winding upwards staircase, that led up to the balcony that overlooked the breakfast hall, and gave a direct and unobstructed view… or vantage point, of the breakfast table below.

The wooden door that was locked blocked it from sight.

With a flash of his eyes Sarram had signalled what he wanted.

Bertrand shifted his crossbow into his other hand, and slammed his right shoulder against the wood.

IT opened with a firm crack, which made Sarram sneer.

He imagined that it was symbolic for the way that Arthur would feel his own heart break at the loss of his queen.

Camelot would lose a queen, and then it would lose Arthur…

All by Sarram's hands…

The kingdom would be his for the taking..

For Arthur would be infinitely weaker and more vulnerable in a grieving state… even more vulnerable than he was in that moment.

For the Sarram, the pieces were coming together.

"The only thing that stands in our way of killing Arthur is a serving girl," Sarram sneered at Bertrand, "Who plays at being a queen."

He chuckled and Bertrand nodded once.

"I will not miss my lord."

"Ensure that you don't." Sarram stated.

Bertrand bowed and the look in their eyes told the other that they understood what was at stake.

They couldn't lose.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL**

Arthur pushed his food around his plate for one moment longer before he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Where is Sarram?" He demanded, anything to take his mind off of what it was leading his heart to dwell over.

He wanted to talk of politics, small talk, nothing more.

He needed a distraction from the woman he _ached_ for at his side.

He needed a distraction from what he _knew_ he needed to think about.

"Sire…" George scampered forwards, "let me go and look for him, his lateness is most rude to your majesty…"

Arthur almost sneered.

"No it is alright George, I would prefer for you to stay here and serve me…" HIS eyes flashed to merlin who was stood at Tanya's side, waiting for their need.

"_Merlin_ can go and _fetch_ him." Arthur stated coldly.

Gwen stiffened and swallowed thickly, her hand feeling almost as cold as the metal goblet she picked up to drink from.

Merlin stiffened and Arthur waved him away, "Take Tanya with you to keep an eye on you."

Merlin tilted his head and Tanya curtsied.

They turned and walked from the room as Gwen stole a glance at Arthur, who glared at his plate.

He looked anywhere but at her.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL BALCONY**

Tanya and Merlin exited the hall to see the guards stood around, straight and too attention.

They turned the corner and met the Sarram, who was stood a few feet from the door that led up to the balcony that overlooked the breakfast table.

Merlin's eyes narrowed when he noticed that the lock was broken and it was slightly ajar.

"Ah." Sarram sneered, "Did the king send you two to look for me, how generous… anyone would think he did not want to be alone with his wife?"

He laughed as he swept past them, casting one superior and almost _anticipating_ sneer over his shoulder at Merlin before he disappeared from sight.

As soon as he was around the corner Merlin flew to the broken door and pushed it open.

"What are you doing?" Tanya hissed as the manservant turned and grabbed a spear from the rack on the wall behind them.

"This should be locked." Merlin stated, making to climb up the stairs, weapon in hand.

Without thinking, Tanya followed.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL**

"Ah Arthur I am _so_ sorry I am late." Sarram sneered as he walked to sit in his seat at Arthur's right hand side, opposite Guinevere.

"No matter, I trust you are hungry." Arthur said stiffly, waving George forwards to fill the Sarram's goblet.

"I am." Sarram sneered meaningfully at the silent, pale queen whose eyes were down cast.

His eyes glinted, "I am looking forward to seeing the events of the day unfold."

Neither Arthur nor Gwen noticed how his eyes flickered to his right, to look up at the balcony that stared down at them.

His eyes caught sight of a silhouetted figure stood barely visible against a pillar.

Bertrand.

Sarram sneered.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL BALCONY**

Bertrand stared down at the scene around the breakfast table.

The Queen was sat more than two feet from her husband… and Bertrand wouldn't miss.

The scars on his face only seemed to deepen as his eyes narrowed.

He clicked his arrow into his crossbow.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL**

"George." Arthur said in a low voice, "Go and see where Merlin and Tanya have got to, it isn't fair for them to leave you to serve all on your own."

George nodded and left, scurrying away to do his masters will.

Gwen paled at Arthur's stiff tone, and the fact that he couldn't even _look_ at her.

She ached to be strong before the Sarram, not to see how much being this distant from Arthur was getting to her…

She knew that Camelot's safety depended on an alliance with the man… and understanding…

But she found she couldn't find just how much it _hurt_ to have Arthur act as though he wished she didn't exist.

She knew that he needed to give him time…

But it still hurt.

She felt Guilty for causing his hurt.

She straightened in her seat.

Only Sarram, Arthur and Guinevere were in the room.

It was almost silent except for the clinking of cutlery and small talk offered by the sneering Sarram.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE HALL BALCONY**

Merlin and Tanya ran up the stairs, skidding to a stop as Bertrand lifted his crossbow, the arrow tip glinting in the sun light that shattered the shadow he was in.

Without thinking Merlin hurled the spear and it slammed into Bertrand.

The man's finger had tightened around the trigger.

The arrow sailed through the air before Bertrand hit the floor.

It slammed at Guinevere.

Arthur saw it glint in the air and threw himself from his seat his wife.

"Guinevere!"

Sarram could hardly believe what he saw

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and toppled them both from her chair.

They landed on the floor, Arthur crushing her small body under the weight of his armour, wrapping her tight in his arms and shielding her body with his.

The arrow from Bertrand's bow slammed into the back of her chair.

She pushed herself out from under him, and they stared at it for a moment, protruding from the wood, directly behind where she had only previously been sitting.

Arthur's head whipped around the look at his wife.

"Guards!" He bellowed as he stood, helping her to her feet, "Guards!"

His eyes snapped up to see Merlin and Tanya on the balcony, crouching down over a fallen man who was impaled on a spear.

The Sarram didn't sneer.

Arthur's eyes snapped to the arrow in his wife's chair and saw that it bore the colours of Amatar.

His fury made him see red.

He drew his sword immediately, pointing it at Sarram's chest.

This time, Sarram almost smiled.

"Don't look so surprised…" He sneered at Arthur, "Do I really look like the kind of man who would want to have peace with a king as weak as you, not matter how similar our views on magic are…"

"My views on magic are not the same as yours, not in the slightest." Arthur snapped, shaking with fury as he grabbed Sarram's shoulder and rammed him against the back of the chair he was sat on.

Gwen stared at him, her heart aching.

Had he forgiven her?

She dare not hope, if he had not…

"I should kill you for daring to try and put a hand on her…" Arthur fumed, pushing his sword closer to Sarram's throat.

The king of Amatar's hands rose slightly to rest either side of his head, but it was not a sign of completely surrender.

One of his hands crept closer to the table where the cutlery still lay.

"Then do it…kill me…" Sarram sneered, "I will not change, I will stoop so low to gain things which would be far better suited to me…"

In that second, his hand flew to the table, wrapped around a kitchen knife, and rammed it at Arthur.

The blade cut through the front of Arthur's chain mail and plunged deep into his side, making him shout out in pain.

Guinevere thought her heart would explode from her chest with her tears as she screamed.

She watched him fall.

"Arthur!"

Her husband buckled slightly through his knees and gritted his teeth.

He stood upright as Sarram shoved him forwards, watching as the king hit the table.

Sarram still held the knife and sneered. He made to slam it at Arthur once more, but Gwen raced forwards.

She drew Sarram's sword from his belt and before Arthur could do anything, or Sarram could, she had thrust the sword at him.

Sarram spun and slammed the back of his hand against her cheek.

She fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Guards!" She screamed.

Sarram rounded on her, clutching the dagger.

Uttering a curse and gritting his teeth against the pain in his throbbing side, Arthur gripped his sword and swung it at Sarram.

But the man turned.

Sarram jabbed his sword into the kings stomach and Gwen screamed, watching the Sarram wrenching Arthur's sword from his grip.

Arthur made a grab for it but was pushed back over the table.

Gwen struggled to push herself up off of the floor.

Tears flowed down her face.

Arthur was bleeding heavily stabbed twice, he could barely keep his eyes open as Sarram pinned him to the table.

"Finally, I shall succeed, where so many have failed…" Sarram sneered, "Killing Arthur Pendragon… and Camelot will be mine…"

"Camelot will never be yours." Arthur grunted in pain, his hand moving across the table by his hip to wrap around a table knight.

"We shall see." Sarram sneered.

He made to slam the sword down at Arthur but Arthur sat up against his pain and yelled in aggression as he plunged the knife deep into Sarram's heart.

Sarram gurgled, gasped ad grunted, hands loosening slightly around Excalibur which eh held.

Arthur watched as Sarram gritted his teeth and slashed Excalibur across his body, which caused Arthur to scream in pain.

Sarram fell dead to the floor and Arthur stumbled.

Stabbed twice, and slashed once by a blade forged in the dragon's breath, Arthur grunted and cried out in pain, slumping towards the floor.

"Guards!"

Teas poured down Gwen's face.

"Arthur!" She screamed and raced to him, holding him and resting his head in her lap as she knelt down.

She held his face in her hands ad made him look at her.

"Arthur." She sobbed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Are you… are you alright?" He grunted, reaching up to rest his hand onto the back of her head.

"I am fine, I am fine…" She sniffed and whimpered, "Let me look at you…"

The burning, pulsing, bloody gashes and stab wounds glared at her through his chainmail.

His blood spattered the floor.

Sarram was silent and unmoving.

"You are going to be alright…" She looked up frantically from his ever paling face to look around the empty and silent hall.

"Guards!" She screamed, "Help somebody help!"

"It's alright…" Arthur gurgled and grunted, "It is going to be alright…"

"Help!" She shouted, "Please!"

"Shhh…" He shook and quivered in her arms, grunting and gasping in pain, tears were slipping down his face, mixing with hers that dripped from her lashes onto his cheeks.

She gasped and stared down at him as his hazy and pale eyes stared weakly at her.

His eyelids and his body were growing heavy.

"Shh…" He murmured, "Just hold me…"

She whimpered and stared at him.

"You can't die; you fool, trying to protect me…" She sobbed.

A smile traced his lips.

"For better or for worse…"

She whimpered and bent her head towards his.

His hand rested heavily against her neck, his other pressing into one of his wounds.

"You can't die…" She whispered, "Please don't leave me."

"I am sorry, so sorry, for all I said to you…" He grunted, "The truth is… there isn't anything I would have done, to save your life… magic, I would have done the same…"

"Shh don't try and talk…" She sobbed and looked up.

"Help!"

Arthur couldn't have shouted for help even if he had wanted to.

But she couldn't leave him.

She wouldn't.

"_Guards!"_

Hold me, he had said.

"Help!" She screamed.

His eyes stared deep into hers, and her heart tore even more for it.

"Everything you have done..." Arthur grunted, "I know now… for me, for Camelot, for the kingdom you helped me build…"

"You would have done it without me." She whimpered.

"No…" He stared at her, "No I couldn't."

She whimpered.

"Merlin…" Arthur groaned in pain, "Tell him I am sorry…"

"You can tell him yourself…" She sniffed, "You are going to be fine."

"I want to say…" He slurred through pain filled grunts, "Something…"

"Don't you say goodbye, don't you dare…" She whimpered.

"No." He shook his head heavily, and it hurt her how long his eyes stayed closed each time he blinked.

He was slipping away.

She couldn't lose him.

She wouldn't.

"I want to say, something I have never said, and should have done…" He gurgled, "Thank you."

She whimpered and bent forwards.

Tears dropped from her lashes onto his closed eyes as she kissed him softly.

His lips were cold, and did not move against hers.

She pulled away to rest her forehead against his.

She gasped when she no longer felt his chest shake up and down against hers.

She pulled away.

"Arthur…" She gasped.

He was still and silent.

She shook him.

"Arthur!"

The doors to the hall swung open and Merlin skidded in.

He took in the sight of Gwen cradling Arthurs blood stained, silent and still body, as Sarram lay dead to the side.

The guards had vacated the corridor outside to dispose of Bertrand's body.

No one had heard her scream.

But Merlin heard it now, as she screamed Arthur's name.

Tears poured down his face and he shook, heart growing cold in his chest.

"Arthur!" She shook and sobbed, "No Arthur!"

His body did not move.

Merlin bolted to her side and shook him to.  
"Arthur…" He bellowed.

The king did not respond.

"No… Arthur…" He murmured, closing his eyes and tightening his hand around Arthur's wrist, over where his pulse should have been beating.

"Please please…" he closed his eyes and thought hard.

He felt his magic surge to his fingers tips.

He felt it pulse into Arthur, through the bond of their skin touching…

But there was nothing.

Behind his eyelids merlin's eyes flashed gold again and again.

Then his hand burned through the magic striking back inside of him.

He gasped through his teeth and pulled his hand away, staring down at Arthur's still face.

"No Arthur…" He breathed, tears pouring down his face.

Merlin grew numb as Gwen cupped Arthur's face and sobbed.

"Come back." Her voice tore as her heart did, "Please Come back."

She let out an almost angry sound through her sob and placed her forehead on Arthur's.

She sobbed.

"I need you please come _back_." Her voice cracked.

Merlin swallowed and gasped at the shock of it.

His magic had not worked.

"Please come back." Gwen whispered.

Merlin, knowing that his magic was no use... that it had not brought Arthur back, that it hadn't worked, felt his destiny fall apart around him.

Arthur was gone.

**Authors note - SOOOO! :'( BEFORE YOU ALL DO SOMETHING VERY SCARY ... REMEMBER ****THERE ARE TWO MORE EPISODES (and a season 6 with pendragon babies, drama, and a reveal) – THE FINAL TWO PARTS OF THIS SEASON FINALE! ARTHUR IS NOT DEAD PERMENENTLY! MUCH MORE DRAMA – BECAUSE ARWEN'S IS A LOVE THAT CAN RAISE THE DEAD :P**


	105. Episode 12 - That Which Binds Us Part 2

**CAMELOT – GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"I used magic…" Merlin hissed as he paced, tears pouring down his face.

Gaius watched him gravely.

"I don't know why it didn't work…" Merlin had his hands on the back of his head.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this…. Why it can't bring him back…"

His voice cracked and he swallowed, wiping his eyes angrily.

"It's not like I haven't used it to cheat Arthur's death before…" He said, "I don't understand why this time is any different."

"Because you cannot heal the dead Merlin." Gaius breathed, standing from where he had been sat at his table, to walk towards the young man.

"Arthur is gone."

"But there must be a way…" Merlin was desperate, "Morgana brought Lancelot back, or his body…"

"That is not a way that would bring him back completely." Gaius soothed and put his hands on the top of Merlin's arms.

"There is other magic, magic I have never used…" Merlin said, "I don't understand why he is _gone_ and I can't bring him back…"

Merlin put his hands to his head in anguish.

Gaius smiled gravely.

"I know." He said quietly, "But Arthur is _dead_ Merlin, he isn't dying, he is gone…"

Merlin drew in a stuttering breath and nodded.

Gaius stared at him.  
"And right now there is one person who is feeling an even greater pain than you are, and she will need your support."

Merlin sniffed, "I know."

**CAMELOT – GREAT HALL**

"His body is required to lay in state for three days, allowing time for his soul to leave his body and travel into the next world."

Geoffrey of Monmouth's words were clear and grave, but they fell on deaf ears speaking to the queen.

She was stood beside the raised table, bathed in sunlight from the streaming windows, as Arthur had done when staring down at his father.

But it was not Uther she was staring at.

Arthur was laying there on the heavy oak table, so high that he was level with her waist, on a raised platform.

She had stepped up onto it, so she could stare down at him.

His body had been cleaned and dressed in fresh chain mail.

The crimson cloak gleamed around him, his sword held under his folded hands on his chest.

He was pale, and cold to touch, not kept warm by the sun that touched him.

She swallowed, eyes sunken and throat dry from hours of crying.

The day before had seemed to pass in disbelief, with Arthurs body being prepared and the shock…

But she had awoken this morning in their chamber, _her_ chamber, on her own…

The realisation had hit her like a wave.

She had sunk to her knees and sobbed into her hands, quivering and her chest making a strange ripping noise, as though her heart wanted to burst from her chest to join his, where ever it was.

Arthur was gone.

Geoffrey stood a little way behind her, a book folded in his arms.

The servants wore black morning robes, but Merlin was constant, as was Tanya.

Merlin stood on the other side of the room, by the door, arms folded, face ashen.

Arthur was gone.

It had been his destiny to protect him.

He couldn't be dead.

But he was.

His body was hollow.

It was just a body.

Merlin stared at the scene, watching with tears in his eyes as Gwen, stood at the side of Arthurs raised body, hand covering his folded, icy and pale ones on his chest.

Merlin watched as she smiled sadly, tears on her cheeks and bent forwards to kiss his forehead softly.

_Her Arthur_.

"Your majesty." Geoffrey gravely stepped closer as Gwen stroked Arthurs face, silent to his question.

"My lady after the three days he will have to be buried in the castle crypt, before placed on the epitaph that will be prepared from now until then. As his named heir… a ceremony for your new coronation will have to take place…"

"Geoffrey." Gaius walked forwards, watching as Gwen shook, her hands tightening around Arthurs that were folded on his chest.

The knights, gravely stood around the room, watched as she shook and let out a small sob, covering her mouth with one hand.

Her breathing was desperately close to turning to ragged gasps that shook in her chest.

"There will be time for that later." Gaius and Geoffrey shared a look and a nod, before Gaius carefully stepped up onto the raised platform that Arthur was laid out on the stand beside Gwen.

He gently wrapped his arm around her and rubbed the tops of her arms.

"Come on my lady, you need rest."

"No…" Gwen whimpered, eyes locked on Arthur's face.

"Gwen…" Gaius whispered as she swallowed, "He wouldn't want this."

She was silent.

Merlin had heard the old man's words and stiffened.

_He should have looked after him_.

If it was Merlin's destiny to protect him…

But there was only one who knew enough about Merlin's destiny to be of help…

Merlin backed away into the shadows and slipped out of the room and out of the castle.

**CAMELOT – THE OVERLOOKING FIELD**

"I can't lose him! He is my friend!"

"I do not doubt that." Killgarrah stared at the young warlock, towering over the distraught young man.

Tears poured down Merlin's cheeks and his hands shook.

"I also do not doubt that there is not anything you would not do to bring Arthur back." Killgarrah stared at him.

Merlin gasped.

"_Can_ he be brought back?"

The dragon straightened, "The powers that shape our world are forged by the oldest magic there is, there are some powers that alter the very _fabric_ of life and death."

Merlin stared at him, his heart starting to hammer in his chest.

"I would do anything." He breathed.

The dragon straightened but said nothing.

The silence angered Merlin.

"Tell me?" Merlin almost shouted her demand, "how can he be saved?"

"Arthur has been struck by his own sword, a blade you forged in my dragon's breath," Killgarrah said, "It will require a force and magic greater than you possess."

Merlin narrowed his eyes and straightened, "Can you not… can _you_ not do something to help, it was forged in your breath…"

"What is made, cannot be un-made." The dragon straightened.

"Then tell me?" Merlin almost screamed through his tears, "_please_!"

Silence hung for a moment before the dragon's words reached him.

"A fragment of the blade forged in my breath has struck Arthur's heart," The dragon's voice was stern, "Even you could not hope to draw it out."

Merlin stared at him.

The dragon stared back.

"It will require a power as ancient of my kind…"

"If there is something that can be done to save Arthur, no matter what it is I will do it, just _tell_ me!" Merlin screamed.

The dragon tilted its head.

"Only the Sidhe possess such power." The dragon stated, "In the mists of the lake of Avalon lies the gateway to the spirit world, guarded by the Gardeil. It is her who now holds Arthurs spirit, and as long as his body remains intact, she will have the power to return him to life."

Merlin stared at him.

"So I need to go there, and ask her to return Arthurs spirit to his body?"

It all sounded too simple…

The dragon's stony face told Merlin that it was indeed not that simple.

"The Gardeil will not simply hand the spirit of the once and future king over. But to learn more you will need a knowledge of her, answers that I cannot give you."

Merlin stared at him, "Then who?"

"To learn of the Gardeil you will need to speak to someone who sees all, knows all… someone who sees all that has been, all that is, and what is yet to come."

Merlin stared at the dragon, still silent.

Killgarrah sighed.

"You must seek and question the Parlevine child."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Eveline?"

The dragon straightened.

"Indeed, it is she you need to talk to if you are to have any hope of reuniting Arthur's spirit with this world…"

Merlin stared at him and nodded.

"Thank you…"

He turned and made to run towards the trees.

"Merlin!" The dragon called.

Merlin turned just outside the tree line to stare through the sunlight at the dragons form.

"Yes?" He asked.

The dragon stared at him.

"Remember. Arthur's spirit may only be returned if the Gardeil decides it is a worthy request, and _only_ if his body is still intact to receive it."


	106. Chapter 106

**CAMELOT – GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"The dragon spoke of the _Gardeil_, a creature in the lake of Avalon that guards the entrance to the spirit world there…" Merlin explained, rubbing his head to process the weight of information in his head, over the raging beating of his heart in his chest.

The young warlock was sat atop one of the bench tables, his feet on a stool, hands in his lap, as Gaius sat at his desk facing him, hands folded on top of an open book.

The old man looked grave.

Merlin rubbed the back of his head.

His heart spluttered under emotion and adrenalin.

_Arthur could be saved_.

_He could be brought back from the dead._

"The dragon said that I must seek out Eveline, for she would know more about this place and what would be asked…"

"You need not look so surprised Merlin." Gaius said, "I told you that the Parlevine's are as ancient as the dragons and the Sidhe… it is highly likely that her people are away of the Gardeil and Avalon, especially witnessing death and futures as often as they do, for through one touch they see everything there is to know about a person."

"I know." Merlin stared at him.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin and Gaius turned their heads to stare at it.

"Come in!" The old physician called.

The door opened and a girl walked in.

She wore the same dress that Merlin had last seen her in; her hair was plaited away from her face and fell in curls and plaits…

Her eyes shone and her skin gleamed, as she dropped her cloak and bag on the floor and let the door close behind her.

Merlin immediately stood off of the table and Gaius stared at her.

She smiled.

"Hello."

Merlin laughed slightly, the shock in his eyes evident.

"Eveline?"

She smiled wider.

"I may not see my own future Merlin but I have seen yours," She smiled and walked to stand facing him, "I told you that we would meet again."

He stared at her, eyes growing grave.

"You did not tell me under what circumstance it would be though."

She stiffened with a soft sigh, "You know I could not."

There was silence for a moment before gains stood and walked voer to them, so they were stood in a small triangle.

"You will know then, that Merlin intends to go to the lake of Avalon and use his magic to contact the Gardeil, and ask for Arthur's soul to be returned to his body, to be brought back from the dead."

She nodded, but her eyes caught.

"There are things you must know before we leave though…"

"We?"

"Yes." She stared at the young warlock, "I am going with you."

Gaius glanced at Merlin before they both stared at Eveline.

She pretended not to notice.

"You will need my powers to get you to the Gardeil, into the realm beneath the lake of Avalon where she dwells," She explained, "My people are as old as the Gardeil and the Sidhe, and the dragons to some extent… but like the Sidhe and the Gardeil my people are bound by the same magic and laws… only one like me or them can enter where the Gardeil dwells."

"I have heard such things said," Gaius nodded, looking at Merlin who stared back, "It is how the old religion made sure that no normal man could go to the Gardeil and plead for the lives of any one man."

Eveline nodded and Merlin looked back to her as she spoke.

"My people have storied about the place we will need to enter, I have been told about it since I was a child, I can get you there, to the Gardeil."

Merlin nodded, "Thank you."

This time he saw the catch of emotion in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

Eveline stared at him.

"I know that you need my help," She said and stared deep into his eyes, "I know that you need me to use my powers to help you and I will, without thought and without question…"

Gaius's eyes narrowed as he watched her straighten again but she looked nowhere except for at Merlin.

She did not blink.

"But you must know, that the powers of the Gardeil will not just hand back Arthur's soul, and resurrect him…"

"Whatever I have to do to save Arthur's life I will do." Merlin stepped closer to her.

She swallowed and straightened.

"I thought as much… but this time, it is not you who will be asked to prove yourself."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

She drew in a breath and explained.

"There are _stark_ similarities between my people and the powers that bind Avalon and the souls which enter it, and by extension, the Gardeil… The Parlevine are taught of five qualities that a person _must_ believe in and strive to possess, only then could they be complete, as it were…"

Merlin and Gaius stared at her.

She barely blinked as she stared back at the young warlock.

"It is that which we must prove Arthur has, in order to be worthy of his soul being resurrected…" She stared at him, "if the powers that be do not see who he is, if we cannot prove that, then he will be lost."

Merlin could think of nothing to say as he stared at her.

Her knowledge did not cease to amaze him.

For one so young she had eyes so _old_.

"What are the five qualities?" The old physician asked.

Eveline glanced at him, "Freedom, courage, truth, beauty and love."

Merlin straightened, "Love?"

"Above all things there is love." She looked back at him and nodded, "to have any chance of getting Arthurs soul back from the Gardeil we must prove that these qualities are within Arthur."

Merlin looked at Gaius who straightened, knowing what that young warlock was going to say.

"Then we need Gwen."

**CAMELOT – THE GREAT HALL**

Unchanging from the morning, Gwen stood in her black mourning dress over her husband's body.

Guards lines the edge of the room, keeping vigil over their king's body as it laid in state, as it would do for three days.

Sunlight streamed through the high windows, speckled with dust as it gleamed over the king's chainmail.

She stood staring down at him, unwilling to leave him.

Her brother walked across the wooden floor towards her, stood at the side of the raised platform staring at her back sadly.

Gwen looked at him half over her shoulder, biting her lower lip as tears pooled back in her eyes.

She drew in a stuttering breath and banished them as she stared down at Arthur's face.

"He is so pale…" She whispered, "But he looks so peaceful… he could be sleeping."

"He is." Elyan said gravely and walked to step up on the platform beside her, wrapping his arm around her gently.

She whimpered.

"But he won't wake up…"

"Shh…" Elyan hushed her gently as her hands shook and she rung them in front of her.

"He is in a better place."

"He died trying to protect me." She whispered, "He saved me and it angered Sarram…"

"It was not your job to protect him." Elyan told her, "That is what the guards and we knights are for…"

"No…" She sniffed and turned her head to stare at her brother, "I promised to serve and protect."

Elyan squeezed her gently to him around her shoulders.

"He wouldn't want you to feel like this, you know." He murmured.

She swallowed and reached her hand forwards, resting her palm over the back of Arthurs' folded on the hit of his sword on his chest.

"He is cold." She whispered, "His hands were never cold… even when we rode through the forest on visits to Carleon, he was never cold…"

Elyan said nothing for a moment while she swallowed and wiped her eyes.

He shifted.

"I need to go training… Leon said it was best, that we could take our mind off…"

She straightened.

Training.

_Her_ Arthur used to train every day, at the same time every day, same place…

"Of course." She whispered, "He would want that."

Elyan smiled sadly and hugged her gently, before turning and walking from the hall.

The door did not close behind him though, for in that moment Gaius lead Merlin and Eveline across the wooden floor towards the queens back.

Tanya, stood in the corner and watching her mistress closely, stiffened when she saw Eveline.

She was the girl that Arthur had asked to leave Camelot, even though she possessed magic and magic was outlawed…

But now, the king was dead, the queen had allowed magic used once before…

Magic was a strange thing in Camelot.

Arthur had not even his father.

The times had changed.

"My lady?" Gaius stopped walking with Eveline and Merlin on either side of him.

"If I may have a moment?"

"Of course Gaius." She whispered and wiped her eyes, turning to face tem and stepping from the raised platform.

She was silent and still when she saw Eveline.

She glanced at Gaius, tears rising in her eyes.

"Gaius what is this?"

"My lady." Eveline stepped forwards.

"No." Gwen stated, her eyes flashing to Gaius, "Whatever this is, I cannot do this now…"

The tears were rapidly rising in her eyes.

The old physician straightened.

"My lady please," Eveline carried on, "Merlin and I, we…"

"There is a place where Arthur can be saved." Gaius said, "Where he can be brought back."

Gwen felt her heart falter and she stumbled slightly, tears rising in her eyes as her hands shook.

"No." She gasped.

"My lady!" Tanya rushed forwards towards Gwen and wrapped her arm around her back, holding her up as the queen fought not to feint.

Gaius's words and the young sorceress's presence, whom Arthur had banished, who had saved her life, were making it hard for her to breathe.

"My lady please listen," Eveline continued, "My powers, the powers which I saved your life with and in return your husband saved my life, when he could have had me killed… he spared your life for allowing magic's use, and he… my powers will allow me to ask the keeper of the spirits of Avalon for Arthur back…"

"Enough." Tanya stated, supporting Gwen who was shaking, pale and silent, "Her ladyship needs rest."

"Gwen." Merlin stepped close and put his hands on top of Gwen's arms, pulling her away from Tanya.

"Gwen he was my friend too, and if there is anything we can do to bring him back then we must do it…"

"But he died." Gwen tried not to sob, "I held him in my arms when he died, I watched his chest stop rising and falling… watched him grow still and cold…"

"I know it is hard Gwen." Merlin insisted, "But Eveline said before that magic…"

"Magic!" Gwen cried, "I can't Merlin, not now, not when he died so soon after we fought about me allowing you to get someone to use it before…"

"He was angry at us for lying not for actually doing it!" Merlin almost shouted, so desperate was his need, "Gwen he would do anything to save you, even this, if the situations were reversed, he would want…"

"He doesn't want anything he is _dead_!" She cried and tears poured down her face.

"But we can bring him back! Gwen, and everything will be as it was…" Merlin breathed in a low voice and it made Gwen freeze… tears poured down her face…

She stared at him.

"Everything will be as it was." Merlin whispered, "But to get him back we need your help."

Gwen stared at him, her voice shaking.

"My help?"

Eveline stepped forwards and Merlin dropped Gwen's arms.

The queen folded her hands over her chest, hiding the fact that inside she was tearing apart and it felt as though she was screaming…

She dared not hope, if Arthur indeed could not be saved…

She had already lost him once…

But they had to try…

She owed her love for him enough to try…

Eveline stepped closer.

Tanya and Gaius exchanged a look as Merlin stared at the young sorceress.

Gwen stared at her as well.

She trusted her.

Merlin and Gaius trusted her it seemed.

Arthur had trusted her enough to allow her help when trying to save her, and his views on magic had changed to allow her to go free...

_People make magic evil, not the other way around._

"My lady," Eveline said, "We need you, we need to travel to the lake of Avalon and prove to the Gardeil the ancient power that guards the spirits there, where Arthur is, we need to convince them that the five ancient qualities that my kind and theirs feel a person needs exist in Arthur… only then will they consider giving him back."

Gwen stared at her.

Eveline straightened.

"They know that Arthur has been taken prematurely, but if they are to even consider resurrecting him his body must be intact, and you must be present."

Gwen opened her mouth to speak when Gaius stepped closer.

"Three days is time enough for you to travel to the lake of Avalon," He said, "That is the time that Arthur's body will lie in state for, before his funeral."

Gwen whimpered and drew in a breath, covering her face with one hand to slow her breathing.

She would not cry.

She swallowed and folded her hands back in front of her and stared at Eveline.

"Very well."


	107. Chapter 107

**CAMELOT – GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Just be careful." The old physician breathed, watching as the young warlock stuffed a cloak and some medicines into his bag.

There was no knowing what they may face, on the journey or when they arrived.

"I always am." Merlin muttered and lifted his bag onto his shoulder, turning to stride from the room.

They had three days.

"Merlin." Gaius breathed and caught his arm.

The young warlock turned to face him.

Gaius stared at him.

"Gwen cannot know of your power." He breathed.

Merlin straightened.

Gaius knew that the young man longed to be accepted for who he really was…

One day.

And one day soon.

"One day she will know Merlin." Gaius breathed, "But now yet… she is not ready…"

Merlin looked away but did not pull his arm from the man's grip.

"She has lost the love of her life and is going to allow the use of magic, something that is outlawed in her kingdom…" Gaius breathed, "The agony she must be feeling is beyond all words."

"It is not beyond all words." Merlin muttered.

His eyes were stinging with tears as he lifted them to stare at the old physician.

"She cried out for Arthur in her sleep in the night, sobbing his name… I could hear her from my room."

Gaius straightened and swallowed.

"We all could." He said gravely.

Merlin stared at him.

"That is how I know and must trust, that the love she feels for him will transcend into Avalon, and prove to the Gardeil that Arthur is worthy of resurrection."

This time, when merlin turned to stride from the room, Gaius did not stop him.

The old man watched as the door closed behind him.

He sighed.

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Changed into her riding clothes, Gwen bent her head over Arthur's body.

He was still and unmoving… but she would do anything to change that.

Yet there was the part of her that would not allow herself to hope…

Not if…

She swallowed and blinked away banished tears.

Stood on the raised platform in the gleaming sunlight, she bent over her husband's body.

Her lips touched his forehead gently and she stroked some of his hair away from his face, over his crown, in order to do so.

"I'll do anything to bring you back…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

Her eyelashes brushed over his eyes as she touched her forehead to his temple.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

With a stuttering breath she stood and turned away, turning and striding from the room.

Purpose, fuelled by undying love, made her walk faster.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

The cabin was filled with weak white sunlight.

Yet it held no warmth, and its shadows were as cold and unchanging as the dark side of the moon.

Slumped in a chair in front of what would have been a burning fire place, Morgana was hunched forwards.

Her elbows and forearms rested on the arms of the wooden throne like chair.

Her hair fell around her pale white face, bony hands gripping the front of the chair arms.

She was slumped forwards; platies and curls shrouded her eyes in darkness.

Her eyes did not blink, staring at the floor just in front of her.

Footsteps resonated on the stone floor and headed towards her.

Her eyes did not move off of the floor, but she could tell that it was Mordred.

His silent shadow fell over her through the pale sunlight as he stopped walking about five feet in front of her, staring at her slight form.

"_Well_?" She sneered, not lifting her head to look at him.

Mordred straightened, one of his hands on the hilt of his sword, that hung in it scabbard from his belt at his hip.

"The kingdom is in mourning." He said.

She did not move, or speak, or do anything.

She was silent and still, like a lion waiting to lunge at its prey.

Mordred drew in a breath and it nearly winded him, the force of emotion, _conflicting_ emotion, that surged through his heart.

"The king is dead."

His voice was reverent, and hung in the air for a moment.

His words, however clear, took longer than he would have thought, to sweep through the air and enter Morgana's head.

When they did reach her though, they were like ice water plunging through her body.

Her insides grew even darker and colder.

"_What_?" She sneered.

She lifted her head to glare at him, her eyes narrow.

They were like dark ice slits in her pale face.

He stared at her, used to unchanging, and guarding his emotions under his gaze.

Her insides and eyes burned as they stared at him.

He did not once flinch under her gaze, although his insides were clashing and conflicting together like waves over a shore line.

"He was killed by Lord Sarram, after protecting Queen Guinevere from a crossbow bolt fired from one of Sarram's assassins." Mordred told her, his voice devoid of emotion.

His words were clear, but held no sound of what he was feeling.

"He was stabbed twice by Sarram's knife, and slashed at once by his own blade… he died in the queens arms…"

"Yes!" Morgana screamed and stood, slamming her hand out to the side and raking every possession that was stacked their off of the long table.

Mordred stiffened but did not flinch away.

"Finally!" She screamed and paced, "finally… his blood has been spilt, _cut down_ before his time…"

She laughed and sneered.

It was a manic sound.

Her eyes flashed gold as she cried out and laughed.

There was a sound of thunder overhead.

Her laughter only increased.

The ground shook and the sun blazed in the sky.

Then there was silence.

She spun to face Mordred.

It did not show, but the sneer on her face and the one that burnt in her eyes made his insides sink.

"Camelot will be mine." She hissed.

He straightened and sunk to kneel before her.

His heart screamed as he bowed his head.

"_My lady."_

**CAMELOT CASTLE – THE COURTYARD**

The sun burned down on Merlin, who stood at the base of the stairs securing the saddle on his horse, and checking that which was on Gwen's stallion.

ON the other side of the white steed, Eveline stood securing a saddle pack to her own horse.

Her back was to Merlin, so she did not see the look in his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Tanya, who walked down the stairs towards him.

She stopped just at his side, her hands ringing together in front of her.

"Do you trust her?" She whispered, her eyes flitting over her shoulder towards where Eveline was stood.

The young Parlevine was tactful enough not to look at them, and pretend that she could not hear.

Tanya knew that she could, but she knew that it was clear her words were meant for Merlin, not the witch who had swept back into their lives.

"Yes." Merlin told her, "Yes I do… and you should trust me because of it."

Tanya straightened as his eyes burned passionately at her, and glinted like blue gems in his head.

Her insides squirmed.

She swallowed and stared directly at him, her unwavering eyes showing the strength that Merlin had underestimated, and he was now starting to realise by just how much.

"Then I hope you know what you are doing." Tanya breathed.

Merlin stared at her and touched her shoulder.

"We will be back in less than three days… with Arthur." He murmured.

She stared deep into his eyes, "There is something about you Merlin… something that makes a part of me believe that there is nothing you cannot do… that you are capable of much more than you would have us all believe…"

Her words floated in the air and made Eveline stiffen and swing up onto her horse.

Merlin swallowed and straightened away from Tanya, looking over her shoulder as Guinevere emerged, her dress covered with her blue riding cloak now.

She was pulling on her gloves, and appeared from the castle with Gaius, who nodded at the young warlock as Gwen walked down to him and swung up into her saddle.

She was silent.

Merlin was unsure just how much she was breathing.

He nodded back at Gaius and smiled at Tanya, who sighed as he mounted his steed, and with one last look at her, turned and galloped from the courtyard, from the castle.

Eveline, Gwen and Merlin left Camelot at a gallop.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

From a large distance away, covering some miles, Mordred stood in a clearing of the forest.

His dark cloak swept around him in the sun lit wind, and it made him stand like a silhouette amongst the trees.

He stopped where he was, and turned slightly, peering over his shoulder north; in the direction that was Camelot.

His eyes flashed gold, and the world seemed to slow.

His eyes fluttered closed and he grew still.

His mind's eye swept the distance quickly, glaring in white light into his brain, showing him what was happening miles away.

IN his head he past trees, creatures and flowers, blades of grass trodden by horses…

_Horses_.

His eyes pressed tighter closed and in his head the vision spun, and shot west, away from the citadel and along the winding path that led…

Horses hammered past his vision, tearing through it.

Three horses with three riders.

The queen rode her white stallion; there was a druid girl with them, and Merlin, Arthur's loyal servant…

But they would they leave Camelot.

Why would they head west?

Mordred gaped and his eyes flew open.

He stared for a moment into the middle distance, staring at the trees around him.

His heart hammered in his chest and he turned, storming back through the trees in the direction he had come.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Twilight had fallen.

A small fire burnt in the middle of the makeshift camp.

The horses were tied to a tree not far away, eating and grazing and making small snuffling noises.

Merlin had pushed tow logs to sit facing one another either side of the fire.

Their saddle bags were by their legs, where he sat beside Gwen on one of the logs, facing Eveline across the fire.

The two women were wrapped in their cloaks, holding them around themselves as they stared into the flames of the small fire.

Merlin had not put his cloak on; instead he had folded his arms and bent slightly forwards against the nights chill.

The silence hung heavy in the air.

They had made good time, not meeting anyone, not a soul…

Had there not been more pressing matters Merlin may have worried.

As it was their peaceful journey and who and what they encountered was one of the furthest things from Merlin's mind.

It was focussed on where they were going on their journey.

They had made brilliant time, and had arrived at where they had expected to be the following day at noon.

The moon was high in the sky, and it glared white, down at their figures as they stared into the fire.

Gwen had said nothing.

"What will happen tomorrow, when we reach the lake?" Merlin asked, lifting his eyes to stare at Eveline.

The Parlevine girl looked up at him, her eyes flashing to glanced at Gwen, who too had raised her eyes to stare at her.

Eveline straightened slightly and spoke to them softly, her voice clear but no more than a murmur.

"We will arrive at the lake and I will cast the ancient incantation spoken of in legends amongst my people, when speaking of such a place, guarded by the Gardeil, as the one we wish to enter." She said, "Although it had long been my understanding of things in this life that there are very few stories which are not true."

Her eyes shared a quick glanced with Merlin before going back to staring at Gwen in equal measure.

Eveline sighed slightly.

"I will cast a spell which will allow us into Avalon, or into the place where people may enter to try and retrieve the ones they love. My lady, your heart and mind must remain open… in order for the powers of Avalon to see that you search for Arthur, then we shall be taken to the place where his soul rests."

Gwen stared at her and nodded slightly, her heart alive in her chest.

Eveline stared deep into her eyes, and it was in that moment that Gwen realised just how much older they seemed than er physical body.

Eveline nodded slightly, knowing that the queen was understanding and listening.

"Then, we shall ask for Arthur to be resurrected, for his soul and spirit to be returned to his body." She said, "Whatever happens the Gardeil will need to see the courage, freedom, truth, beauty and _love_ that you share between you. It _must_ be shown, otherwise he will be lost."

Gwen and Merlin both straightened.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA – MORGANA'S CABIN**

Mordred burst through the door.

Moonlight streamed through cracks in the roof and through the windows, showing through the dark shadows the glaring red fire in the grate, and Morgana's pale skinned silhouette as she stood facing it.

"_Enviar__esta__lume e__enviá-lo__para os__bandidos__cuxa__lealdade__eu__forzado!"_

Her sharp words made her eyes flash gold, and Mordred watched as she raised her hands slowly out to the sides towards her shoulders.

At the same time, caused by her spell and her motion, the flames in the blackened fire place roared and burned, licking higher towards the roof.

Mordred stiffened and watched as she laughed.

It was a haunted sound, a sound that told him that the battle was far from over.

Reminded of what he had seen earlier in his mind's eye, of the three riders leaving Camelot, he was sure it was true.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

As Morgana's arms lifted, and the flames in the fireplace she faced shot higher into the air, the same was true of hundreds of campfires and fires across the five kingdoms.

In every one, bandits and Saxons fell backwards in shock, as the flames shot high and spun, sending warmth and burns around them, before settling into the form of a man.

"Attention." The voice boomed from the depths of the fire, "Her supreme majesty, Morgana Pendragon, High priestess and rightful queen of Camelot, demands your presence in her army, gathering at the White Mountain pass be foe Camelot this morn."

The bandits across the five kingdoms, all exchanged glances as the fires they surrounded boomed at them.

The voice continued.

"Her brother, Arthur the traitor who wrongfully wore the crown of Camelot, has died, leaving no heirs, and only a pitiful serving maid queen to succeed him… Her majesty Morgana intends to reclaim what is rightfully hers, bringing magic and prosperity back to those who serve. Justice and heavy rewards will be given to those who serve. Those who do not, will fall just as the people of Camelot will."

With that every fire that the bandits and Saxons sat around shot outwards, falling back to normal flames.

Shouts of exclamation went up across the five kingdoms, as everywhere, bandits and Saxons stood and picked up their swords.

_Heavy rewards_.

There were no two greater words to inspire a bandit or Saxon.

Morgana knew this.

She also knew, just how many of them there were in the forests of Nemia, and across the five kingdoms.

All of them could be with her by the morning.

Her magic was powerful, and who it could contact knew no limits.

She knew they would come.

She knew it before they did.

But come they would.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA – MORGANA'S CABIN**

"An army of blood thirsty bandits and Saxons, knowing that if they die they do not get paid… fighting nothing but money…" Morgana sneered and straightened, staring into the now normal sized flames.

_Her message had been delivered._

They would come.

"Simple men are far easier to have in an army…" She muttered and turned to face Mordred.

The sneer on her face his insides twist.

"An army?" He straightened.

"But of course." She stated, sweeping closer like dark fog that could eclipse the happy sun, "Camelot will be weak under the grieving queen… she knows nothing of leading a kingdom without Arthur… now is the time to strike."

Mordred straightened and she walked to his side, glaring at him with a triumphant sneer.

"Prepare for battle, and this time…" She hissed, "Nothing will stop me."

For once, Mordred was not fast enough to hide what flashed across his eyes.

He was too late to hide what he wanted to.

Morgana spotted his unease.  
"What is it?" She demanded, walking to face him, "Mordred what is wrong?"

He looked away, "Nothing my lady…"

"No." She snapped and caught his arm, "No there is something what is it?"

He stared at her and she sighed slightly, softening her features.

She did care for him.

"Mordred, tell me, please." She breathed.

For what could ruin it all, now that Arthur was dead.

She could think of only one.

Her features turned cold.

"Is it Emrys?" She demanded.

Mordred stiffened.

She couldn't know.

He wouldn't tell.

"Earlier, when I was walking for fire wood, I saw Merlin, the queen and a girl Arthur once spared for sorcery riding from the citadel."

He had said nothing regarding Emrys, and morgana immediately assumed that this was because Emrys was not involved.

How naïve she was.

Mordred stiffened as she glared at him, eyes narrow.

"What?" She demanded, "Why would they leave the citadel now, after Arthur has fallen, surely Gwen would not want to leave his body, love sick _wench_…"

She turned and paced away.

Mordred straightened and stared at the back of her head.

"They were heading west."

Morgana spun, "west?"

He nodded.

"And in my people, there is talk of that being the direction in which…"

"In which the lake of Avalon lies." Morgana hissed her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"And my people tell of the idea that something guards the spirit world there, and in exchange for proof of a great love, they will return a soul to its body… powerful magic would grant a person such an audience…"

"No!" Morgana screamed, slamming her hand against a shelf and pushing pots and vials to the floor.

Mordred stiffened.

She spun to seethe at him.

"The girl tat Gwen and Merlin have ridden out with…" She hissed, "She has magic, you said Arthur once banished her for sorcery."

"yes." Mordred said.

She hissed and let out a shout of anger, "Then you must ride and destroy them all before they get there."

Mordred straightened.

She seethed, "I have waited too long to take what is rightfully mine and I will not have my time thwarted by some petty witch!"

She sneered.

"If this girl thinks that she can aid Merlin and Gwen in getting my brother back from Avalon then she is sadly mistaken… I will not _rest_ until all of Camelot bows before me… I am closer to it than ever before…"

Her eyes darkened and it made Mordred straighten.

"And _no one_ will stand in my way."


	108. Chapter 108

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Twilight had fallen.

A small fire burnt in the middle of the makeshift camp.

Merlin lifted his eyes and watched as Gwen stood and walked a few feet away, her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes burning with tears.

He sighed and stood, walking after her softly.

She stood staring into the distance at the moon, wiping at her eyes when she felt him move to her side.

"Are you alright?" He murmured.

She sniffed and looked down, "No…"

He nodded sympathetically, "Gwen…"

"How do I know if this is the right thing to do Merlin?" She turned to face him, her eyes desperately searching for him to tell her what to do, "I let you find Balinor's son to save him once before, when he was injured at the Kristonica… and now… after all his hurt… to bring him back from the _dead_…"

"Gwen you love him." Merlin told her as gently as he could, yet not wanting her to give into her fear and doubt, "There isn't anything you would not do for him…"

"But this?" She cried, "Raising him from the _dead_? How do I know that it will even work?"

"We won't know unless we try." Merlin stared hard at her.

She swallowed and looked down, before letting her eyes flit over her shoulder to look at Eveline, who was still seated tactfully staring at the fire they had been sat around.

"Do you trust her?" Gwen whispered, turning her eyes back on Merlin.

Merlin nodded sincerely.

"There is no one I would trust more to help bring Arthur back."

Gwen sighed heavily and looked up at the sky, wiping her eyes free of tears.

Merlin smiled sadly and touched her shoulder, "Get some rest…"

He turned and walked back to the fire.

Eveline lifted her eyes to stare at him as he sunk to sit down on the opposite side of the fire facing her.

There was silence for a moment while he stared at the flames.

**THE LAKE OF AVALON**

The sun rose over a new day.

Its light glared down at the three riders from Camelot as they rode onto a soft banked beach.

The moss made their horses stop and bend their necks to chew on the luscious and fertile ground on which they stood.

Surrounded and shielded from the world by the highest White Mountains on one side, and the forest on the other, the lake of Avalon stretched before the three.

All of them straightened in their saddles.

Merlin felt tears prick his eyes of how he had brought Freya here, and how he had given her body to the water.

The lake was huge, its waters lapping over one another and coming to rest on the shore only a couple of metres before where their horses were stood.

Gwen stared at it, watching as it glimmered in the sun.

It was vast, but she knew, and it made her stomach twist, to think that it stretched much further than the eye could see…

For indeed, it stretched to where the spirits of the fallen lay.

The sun shone down on them.

"Well then…" Gwen drew in a breath to keep herself strong, before dismounting her horse and looping its reigns over the branch of a nearby tree.

Eveline and Merlin shared a look before they dismounted and did the same.

Eveline threw her cloak off and laid it over a nearby log.

Gwen unclasped hers and folded it over her arm, before laying it over her horse's saddle.

They walked carefully over the mossy ground towards the water.

Merlin held his hand out for Gwen and she took it gratefully.

"My lady." He smiled.

She smiled back and drew in a breath, turning her head to stare out over the waters of the alike, as they stopped a couple of inches at its side.

Gwen stood between Merlin and Eveline.

The waters rippled and pooled at their feet and Gwen straightened.

This was it.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

As hundreds of bandits from across the five kingdoms, clunked and rode and marched towards where Morgana had demanded they met, Mordred spurred his horse faster west.

His minds eyes swept forwards, before him on the journey, showing him where to go, what paths to take.

He must find them.

Inside, his heart and mind screamed at one another.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA – MORGANA'S CABIN**

Stood high on the hill that her cabin was set on, Morgana watched as black smoke from fires through the forest began to be visible, as the bandits and Saxons, the hundreds that there were, extinguished their campfires and moved closer.

She knew that they would come.

Her army was growing with every passing minute.

She straightened, black and ice cold against the morning sun.

She was silhouetted.

But she had won.

She sneered.

"And so it begins."

**THE LAKE OF AVALON**

"_Dividir__estas__augas__para que eu poida__entrar__no reino__dos mortos__!" _

Eveline's voice cracked through the air, clear and crisp, as she raised her hands up to rest in the air either side of her head.

Gwen straightened and Merlin glanced at the young Parlevine to see her eyes glow amber.

But she could not do this one her own.

Gwen's hand slipped from his and he watched as she wrapped it tight in her other one, folded in front of her just in front of her stomach.

Much more quietly than Eveline had, but burning with the same emotion and drive that he felt course through his veins, Merlin begin to mutter the spell.

It would require them both.

It would be one of the first mountains they had to climb in order to get Arthur back.

They had already convinced Gwen to risk almost everything, the trust of her people, her confidence, in order to get him back, to _try_… to use magic…

They could not fail now.

None of them would allow it.

Gwen was sure now, and regret free, as she knew that she would do anything if there was even a chance of bringing Arthur back.

To want him back at her side, even having condones magic's use, could not be wrong.

She was so wrapped up in her emotion that she did not hear Merlin mutter at her side.

His words were lost in Eveline's chanting.

"_Conceda__-me o __acceso ao__lugar onde__os espíritos__laicos__, __para que eu poida__probar a__min mesmo,__e trae-los__de volta á vida__próxima a__esta."_

As merlin began to mutter the spell, Eveline's hands rose higher and further apart at the side of her head, and the water began to shake.

Gwen watched, heart hammering deafeningly loud in her ears, as the water began to foam and tear.

Its cobalt blue surface shook and gleamed darker, as it rose in the air and twisted around, spraying them with icy droplets.

It whirled and spun, tearing and crashing around as Eveline's hand's rose higher, and she chanted louder.

Merlin dare not speak louder than a low murmur, for he was only not heard because of the volume of Eveline's voice, the racing heart in Gwen's chest, and the noise of the water lapping and tearing.

But the power that he possessed projected his voice towards the spirits that were awakening with the waves, the forces that were being ignited…

Back in the tree line, Mordred stopped his horse beside Gwen and Merlin and Eveline's.

He stared at them as the water rose into the air and split sideways, tearing like a piece of cloth to reveal and dark passage.

It was a passage that spread into the unknown.

It spread into a place where no mortal he knew of had ever set foot.

He leapt from his horse and drew his sword, racing over the mossy ground towards them.

Merlin and Eveline spun, as did Gwen, to see Mordred racing towads them.

Merlin gasped when he realised who it was.

_He was with Morgana_.

But before he could do anything, Eveline's; hand flew out towards Mordred and her eyes flashed.

The man was sent to his back on the floor, and she turned to Gwen and Merlin.

"Go." She hissed.

Without another word, she pushed them both into the dark passage, she then clasped her hands above her hand and spread them wide, watching as the water engulfed them.

They had entered Avalon.

Eveline turned and cast disdainful eyes and Mordred.

"Go." She hissed, "Tell morgana that you were too late to stop them entering Avalon in order to retrieve Arthur."

He pushed himself upright and stared at her.

"What do you know about me?" He demanded.

She stared at him with ancient eyes.

"More than you do."

He said nothing.

"Go." She repeated, "The time of the battle is near, and then you shall make your choice."

He straightened.

His confusion over his situation and loyalties to Morgana and Emrys conflicted him.

Eveline did not need her power to see this.

"What do I chose?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly with a small smile that did not light her eyes.

"No man, however great Mordred, can know his destiny." She stated.

"Go, and soon you shall encounter your own."

Mordred returned to Morgana, more confused and conflicted than before.

Eveline turned back to stare at he still waters of the lake of Avalon, wondering just exactly what had greeted Gwen and Merlin.


	109. Chapter 109

**AVALON**

It was cold.

Merlin blinked and the cold air felt like ice against his body and his eyes.

Gwen was stood at his side, silent, eyes wide.

The freezing air felt as though it was pressing down around them.

It was further proof that no mortal man was ever supposed to set foot in the spirit world… alive at least.

"We will not have long…" Merlin murmured, as though raising his voice any louder would shatter where they were stood.

"We need to ask for Arthur back…" Merlin remembered what Eveline had said.

"How…" Gwen's voice was small.

Her heart hurt in her chest.

Merlin thought for a moment, staring around at the seemingly never ending bright blue mist they were stood in.

"Eveline said that Avalon mirrors their beliefs, love more than anything… Gwen open your heart, search for him…"

"What?" her voice shook as she lifted her eyes to stare at him as he walked around to face her.

"Trust me." Merlin put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, "We do not have long."

Her lower lip trembled.

It was so _cold_…

She couldn't help but think of Arthur, dead and alone in the vault in Camelot while his body laid out in state…

She let out a small whimper.

Merlin almost shook her, his voice desperate.

"Listen… think of these people, let what emotion you feel fill you up…"

"What?" She stared at him.

"Trust me." He insisted.

The bitter silence hung between them for a moment before she nodded.

"Think about Elyan." He murmured, "Think about what it was like when you were children…"

Her eyes fluttered closed and she swallowed, straightening, behind her eyes images of their childhood flashed, then there was anger at how fickle he could be, but there was love, sibling love…

"Geoffrey, the man from the archives." Merlin pressed, lifting his hands lightly from her shoulders.

She stayed completely still, eyes closed, hands folded and ringing in front of her.

Her face was blank.

Merlin straightened and stepped away, staring and watching her carefully.

"_Arthur_." He whispered.

Gwen gasped and tears fell down her cheeks.

Her eye lashes quivered against her cheeks and she whimpered, hands tightening around each other, her wedding ring pressing into her other palm.

Her heart gushed with grief and _love_… painful love that hurt…

But she clung to it, because feeling anything for Arthur was better than nothing…

Her pain of losing him, her _love_ for him, was all she had in that moment.

Merlin stared around and watched as the blue mist split, dark shards cutting it away as though it was fabric.

The room grew dark, and a bitter wind tore around them shrouding them in darkness.

The cold only grew.

"Well done…"

The voice was soft and feminine, but aged with magic and knowledge.

"I know that voice…" Merlin gasped.

Merlin turned and Gwen's eyes flew open, tears still on her face as they stood in the darkness, staring at what it was that had spoken.

Mist blew around their ankles and swept in front of them, upwards and spinning in circles like a whirlpool would on water…

It settled and twisted, and with one final flourish, settled into the form of a woman.

Her hair flew around her, face angular; she glowed white… as though she was carved from gaseous ice.

She was silver, but Merlin felt his heart glow with the warmth of the sun.

"Freya." He whispered.

She smiled, "Hello Merlin."

Gwen's eyes flew to Merlin at her side before forwards to the glowing form of the druid girl.

Merlin stared at her.

"Well done…" Freya smiled at him, and her eyes bore into the two of them through the somehow bright darkness.

It was though a full moon was shining on them all, cast directly from her centre.

"Very few have the power or emotion to transcend themselves into Avalon and my presence before." Her eyes and voice were soft, but stared at them closely.

Merlin was shaking his head in broken disbelief, "You cannot be the Gardeil, who the stories spoke of…"

"I am, Merlin." She breathed, her eyes appealing with him to understand, "When you gave my body to the lake of Avalon I became that which the stories you have heard speak of… the guardian of the spirit world, with the power to control who it is who dwells there."

Gwen straightened as Merlin did.

The young warlock stared at her and swallowed, "Then it is you we have come to see."

Freya nodded sadly, "Indeed."

Gwen looked at Merlin and silently walked to his side.

Merlin looked at her before they stared back at Freya's silver form.

"Your need of my power must have been desperate, for the powers that shield Avalon, no matter how great the power of those who cast the spell to grant you entry, for you to get here."

Gwen stared at her, "You know about Eveline."

Freya nodded with a glowing smile, "In entering Avalon your soul was swept by the power that binds it, I know everything about who you are and why you are here, and what it is you want."

Gwen felt more tears prick her eyes.

Freya stared at Merlin.

"I promised myself long ago that I would help you if I could, that I would repay you, for defying everything to save me… or try too…" She breathed.

"You already repaid me, already saved me." Merlin said passionately, "You gave me the sword I cast into the lake, to defeat Morgause's immortal army…"

"I do not wish to help you because I have a duty to Merlin," Freya breathed, "I do it because…"

Her words trailed away and Merlin swallowed, tears filling his eyes.

Gwen stared at the pair of them.

"Then you will help us?" Merlin whispered.

Freya nodded, "If you prove to me…"

"Prove to you?" Merlin gasped, "But you know Arthur, know him from your brief time in Camelot…"

"I know what he means to you, merlin. That is not the same thing." Freya breathed, "My love for you does to alter the facts of what I must see in order to help you in your quest for Arthur's resurrection."

Her words hung in the air.

Gwen straightened.

Merlin felt his heart growing colder and colder at the magic around him, and more and more he found himself wishing that he was accepted for who he really was.

_One day_.

He had been told that it would be one day soon.

It was never warm in Avalon.

Everything shone clear and blue, like ice…

It was as cold and unchanging as the hearts of the spirits that filled it, shining blue, like the lake waters that crashed overhead.

Part of Gwen's mind and heart hammered in wonder at exactly what the relationship between Merlin, as her friend, and Freya, the Gardeil, was…

Part of her wondered at what exactly she meant to him, and the other way around.

If he loved Freya… what was Tanya to him?

Not her replacement, and not…

But most of Gwen's heart was cold in grief, longing to right the wrong that was her husband's death.

Arthur should have died warm in his bed, an old man, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, people who loved him…

He should not have died, quivering and crying out in pain, slipping through her fingers while she held him in her arms and her tears stung at the cuts on his face…

Gwen stepped closer to Freya, her eyes shimmering with the tears she wept for Arthur and the desperation and longing for the Gardeil, for _Freya_, to see and understand…

She had allowed Magic to be used _again_, in order to save Arthurs life…

No matter how much he may resent her, however she may have failed in upholding the laws of her land, if it brought him back, she couldn't regret it.

She wouldn't pretend that there was something she wouldn't do to save Arthur.

Freya saw this.

Inside Freya, as the Gardeil, glowed with the five practices and qualities that Avalon and the Parlevine alike worshiped and upheld.

It was those she had to search for.

She straightened.

"Understand this before you further your cause, Arthur was never meant to die this way."

Her voice was firm and it made Merlin and Gwen glance at one another.

They both had tears in their eyes.

Gwen and Merlin stared at Freya as she spoke, but the latter straightened and his eyes shimmered.

She seemed to stare right into them.

"Sarram was Amatar was destines to order his assassin to shoot you and then your husband Guinevere. The arrow was supposed to strike you and then the second arrow never to be fired due to the assassin losing consciousness… gravely wounded you were _supposed_ to be healed by Gaius the physician, and in your mercy the treaty between Camelot and Amatar would hold due to you asking Arthur to banish rather than execute Sarram."

Freya's words hung in the air and Gwen swallowed before the shimmering guardian's voice continued.

"This would then have led to your husband honouring his promise to the Parlevine girl regarding magic and what makes it evil. He would apologise to you and thank you for saving his life months ago by condoning its use… but now, as Arthur pushed you out of the way of the first arrow fired, and you survived when he and Sarram did not, collateral damage and lives have been taken that never should have been at this moment."

Gwen stared at the swirling figure and Merlin stood straight at her side.

"So that leads to you having come for Arthur." Freya breathed and seemed to straighten, "Collateral damage or not from his own interference that has caused the world to tilt, Arthur's soul still rests here, and is sustained by the powers of Avalon that surround us… It is no simple task to resurrect him."

"I know that to save a life a life must be taken…" Merlin stepped forwards and Gwen gasped as the young warlock continued, "That that is what the old religion demands…

"The old religion demands _nothing_." Freya stated, "It is the kaelix, keeper of the veil who demanded such a price of you before. As it is I am not her, nor are the situations the same."

Merlin straightened and his heart squirmed in his chest.

"I know you are not her." He whispered.

She stared at him and nodded once.

"Arthur's life has been taken unjustly, though that is not what I need to be proved by you."

"Then what?" Gwen gasped.

The Gardeil turned its eyes on her and she stiffened.

"My realm and power like your Parlevine friend's tilts on the teachings of five great qualities… if you can show me that Arthur possesses these, then I will right the wrong of his death and allow him to live."

Gwen stared at Freya.

"How?"

As she straightened, Freya lifted one floating arm to gesture behind them.

There was a gush of wind and the sound of falling water, droplets hitting the stone floor they stood on but could not see behind them.

Gwen and Merlin turned slowly and saw crystal blue water and mist settling behind them in a shroud.

From the mist something seemed to tear.

A figure, ghostly white, but…

It stared at them and Gwen shook.

Her voice was so small.

"_Arthur_."


	110. Chapter 110

**AVALON**

"Arthur."

Gwen's voice was nothing more than a breath.

Merlin watched as she turned fully to face the shimmering silver image that was Arthur.

He was pale white, as though he had been crafted from moonlight.

Unable to help herself, Gwen walked closer to him.

She swept to him, shaking and slow.

"I…" She whispered.

He stared at her.

He was exactly as his body was, back in Camelot…

But he shone at her, as though he glowed with the life that his body was devoid of.

Merlin stared at them, unable to move and unable to speak.

It was not his place to.

His friendship with Arthur was not what Freya, as the Gardeil, needed to see.

The silver woman at his side narrowed her eyes, watching intently at the interaction between the spirit of the fallen king and his grieving queen.

"I…" Gwen breathed, not knowing what to say.

Tears trickled down her face and Arthur smiled sadly, his own already gleaming eyes shimmering with tears.

She was here.

She looked so tired, as though grief was slowly killing her too…

He didn't want to cry, if he could still cry…

He felt cold, and he knew that he was not real.

He was dead.

But strangely, that fact did not hurt him.

It hurt him that he had lost her.

Just as it hurt her.

Gwen's mind no longer thought or dwelt on the fact that the Freya needed to see their _love_…

For she could feel it inside of her, and that was enough…

_Her_ Arthur…

"Where are you?" She whispered.

Arthur almost shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Oh…" She whispered, her voice quivering, "You look like a ghost…"

He smiled sadly and looked down.

She swallowed and lifted her hand towards him.

"Can I…"

"No." Arthur lifted his eyes and her hand hovered about an inch from his cheek, "I am just a spirit, an image… no touch."

She sniffed and tears dripped down her face, her hand falling heavily to ring through her other one just in front of her.

The warmth of the feeling of her hand cupping his cheek and stroking it gently spread through both of them.

She let out a sob suddenly at the knowledge of just how distant he still was.

Her hands flew up to cover her face as she sobbed.

She couldn't stop herself.

He stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He breathed, "I wanted to see you… so much, but…"  
She swallowed thickly, gasping slightly to try and stop herself from sobbing.

"I found myself staring at a world and future without you…" Her voice cracked and it was choked with her tears, "And I _couldn't_ do it…"

More tears fell.

"And I _just couldn't_… I just _couldn't_ live whilst _knowing_ that I hadn't _tried_…" She sniffed and swallowed, making a small sobbing noise, "Because it was perfect… what we had… you were perfect…"

Her eyes were wide and they stared at him.

"And you are just like him… my Arthur… you are him…"

"No." He whispered, "I am _me_."

There was silence for a moment as she sniffed.

A tiny smile touched her lips and she nodded, closing her eyes against the tears.

"I know."

He watched her.

She stared to cry and lifted her hands to her face.

Her heart broke.

"Guinevere…" Arthur's voice cracked and silver tears flowed down his face.

She lifted her eyes and sniffed, pushing her hair from her face.

Her other hand rested on her hip, and she bent slightly forwards as she lifted her head to stare up at him, against the pain of her insides tearing at each other, waning him near…

It _hurt_.

Her love for him it _hurt_…

"_My_ Guinevere." He murmured, tears on his cheeks.

She stared at him.

They were so close, but they had never felt further apart.

"I want to say…" He murmured, his voice catching on his tears, "Something that I really mean… _thank you_."

She stared at him and whimpered, "You said it to me when…"

"I should have said it before." He finished firmly, tears pouring, "You made the kingdom what it was… what it will be under you as the queen…"

"How can I be queen without you?" She sobbed, pushing her hair from her face, "I never wanted the throne, I wanted you, only _you_…

Arthur laughed once through his tears, "The love of your life?"

She nodded and sobbed hard, her hands on her hips to try and keep herself upright as she stared at him.

"The love of my life." She whispered and whimpered.

He swallowed and bit his lip, nodding his head as he smiled sadly, "Me too."

Merlin felt his heart break and tears leaked silently down his face and dropped to the floor.

"You know…" Arthur murmured, "What I said once before, about giving up the throne to be with you… I would do it now, if I could… I would give anything to be back at your side…"

"And I would for you…" Gwen sobbed and lifted her hand to cover her throat as she tried to master her tears.

She had wasted her time.

She could not stop the notion of her heart breaking.

She was going to lose him, and this time _nothing_ would bring him back…

"But you will rule in my place, being all the queen that I was a king… the last Pendragon…"

"Why did you do it?" She gasped suddenly and lifted her streaming eyes to stare at him.

He stared back, a look of heartbroken confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you do it?" She demanded, her voice cracking.

Tears poured down her face, and they seemed to leak directly from her heart, for the pain they caused her…

"Why did you push me out of the way of that arrow?" She demanded, her heart breaking, "Why could you not have let it hit me, and then you would live…"

"At the cost of your life?" He breathed, tears pouring down his face.

"Why did you do it, you are so stupid why did you do it?" She sobbed, "Your life is worth more than mine…"

"_Nothing_ is worth more to me than you." He hissed, stepping closer, glowing down at her, but burning with all the passion that he had felt for her in his life, even if he was a ghost, a spirit…

It burnt within him like a flame.

"You are my greatest treasure…" he hissed through his tears, "You mean more to me than anything…"

She sobbed and covered her face in her hands, staring almost angrily at him.

Part of her hated him, for taking himself away from her…

But another part hated herself, for hating him, for she knew that she would do _anything_ to try and save his life.

She was angry… angry and grieving and _alone_…

A heart wrenching sob escaped her throat and she quivered, covering her face in her hands, before moving one to wrap around herself.

She was trying to hold herself together.

Her other hand reached to push her hair out of her face.

Tears poured down Arthur's spirit's cheeks…

He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her.

He wanted to kiss her hair and tell her that it was all going to be alright…

But he could not.

He couldn't hole and comfort his wife.

The thought alone was killing him once more.

Merlin felt his insides screaming.

It was Gwen who had to prove that Arthur loved her…

Not his magic…

But there was no greater magic was there, not really, no greater force than love…

There should be no greater love than that which bound his friends together…

The once and future king and queen.

Arthur stared down at his wife, lifting one hand, one shining silver spirit hand to her cheek.

Had he been real, it would have rested there.

She would have felt it.

"I…" Arthur let out a sob and stared at his wife, a heartbroken and almost lost smile on his face, "I have never been more proud of you."

She sobbed and wiped her eyes frantically with one hand, staring at him.

She felt nothing on her cheek where his hand should have rested, there was nothing.

But in her heart it burned…

"I love you…" She sobbed.

He faded at the edges and Freya straightened.

"I know…" Arthur murmured, a smile on his crying face, gleaming through his silver spirit, "And I suppose…. If it is my last chance to say it…"

Gwen stared at him as he swept his hand away from her cheek.

"Guinevere…"

His spirit vanished.

Arthur disappeared.

There was a cracking sound as the magic that bound them in Avalon tore apart.

Gwen shook and let out a sob, but it was cut off by a gasp as Merlin attempted to grab her arm, when the blue light around them vanished, and the waters of the lake of Avalon engulfed them.

**THE LAKE OF AVALON**

Merlin coughed and blinked his burning eyes.

Tears still shimmered over them, as he spluttered against the sandy feeling on his tongue.

He lifted his head up off of the beach like ground, to peer into the sun, so different from the dark and glittering blue of Avalon, to see Eveline stood facing him a little way away, her face grave.

The water from the lake was lapping over his back, he could feel it now.

It was that which made him realise that he was on his front, on the ground, having been washed up out of the lake...

He was back in the mortal world, and Avalon had been closed once more.

His heart broke slightly.

"Gwen..." he gasped and pushed himself up onto his knees, his head snapping to the side to see the Queen soaked, knelt up in the shallow water as he was, staring into the water that lapped around her.

It was clear and blue...

But she felt empty...

For her, it was almost as though the very last part of her, had been abandoned with Arthur in Avalon...

And she now had no way of getting that piece of her heart, or even her Arthur, back again.

"It didn't work..."

Her voice was so small and heartbroken, that it splintered Merlin's heart.

He stared at her, watching as tears dripped down her face.

The sound of them hitting the water was almost silent, but for Gwen it mirrored the echoing pain in her chest, of her heart bleeding for the man she had lost all over again.

"I couldn't bring him back..." She whispered.

She didn't sob, she didn't want to any more.

There was no point crying about it.

She wasn't sure she had the strength to cry...

The pain she felt was crippling her anew.

Suddenly, there was a great cool wind.

It whipped up water from the lake and sprayed it over Gwen and Merlin.

Eveline straightened, a small smile on her teary face.

Merlin gasped and pushed himself upright completely, reaching to help Gwen up.

They stood in the water which was up to their knees and watched, hearts hammering, as the water continued to whip and spray and twist.

"What..."

Gwen's voice was barely audible, but it rang in Merlin's head like the great bell that chimed over Camelot.

The water grew high in the sky, a twisting shape that stretched higher towards the sky, a great column that made his heart hammer.

The water sprayed and glistened, and was still for a moment.

But then, it shot outwards, like it had been blown apart from the inside.

And it was not water that sprayed over them, rather glistening droplets of blue sunlight, that tingled on their skin.

The shower blinded them, and made Eveline, Merlin and Gwen alike, cover their faces and cry out in shock.

**CAMELOT**

The guards stationed on the door guarding the room in which King Arthur was laid out in state, cried out and covered their eyes against the blinding light that suddenly erupted through the windows and shrouded the king.

They cried out in pain as the light grew more intense, dropping their weapons to the floor and falling to their knees in the same instant.

Then the light vanished.

After a moment of blinking their eyes, the guards pushed themselves back upright.

But they gasped and almost screamed in shock and fright, when they realised what had happened in the room when the light had blinded them in that moment...

Or rather, what had been taken from the room?

**THE LAKE OF AVALON**

The light vanished, and it made Merlin lower his arm and blink his eyes towards where the pillar of water had been.

He stared out over the lake of Avalon and gasped.

His heart burst into a thousand beats and he let out a gasp.

Behind him on the bank, Eveline saw all that he saw and more, and lifted her hands, unwanted tears springing into her eyes as she smiled and covered her mouth with her hands.

Her eyes glimmered with the promise of something new.

A new age and a new Camelot, forged from this moment, and from the Queen's actions.

Gwen was the last to look up.

She lowered her hands from her eyes, blinking them first down at the water around her feet.

Pain filled her body...

but through it all, there was something light once more in her chest, and it took her half a heartbeat to realise what it was.

"Gwen..." Merlin whispered, tears on his cheeks.

She looked up at him, saw his grin and tears, and narrowed her eyes.

"What..."

Her voice was incredibly soft as she turned her head to gaze out over the lake as Eveline and Merlin did, but it trailed away instantly, when she saw what they saw.

Her heart gave an unhealthy wheeze and then sprinted.

In a moment of lesser shock, she may have covered her mouth with her hands and gasped as Eveline had done.

She may have beamed and laughed, tears on her cheeks as Merlin was stood...

but her heart hammered and she could barely breathe, as she stared at the sight that they all stared at.

There was a man, standing in the water up to his waist, a little way away, staring at them with a confused, relieved, and tear stained face.

His blonde hair was flat against his head with water, for he had been risen from the waters of the lake of Avalon by her love, by her everlasting love...

A love that could bring life back to the dead, and prove to the ancient powers that there was a man worth saving...

And that man stood in the water, dressed in his chain mail, plucked from where he had been laid out in Camelot.

He stared at her and swallowed.

For a moment they were all the other could see.

In the moment when she stared into his eyes she felt all of her breaths leave her lungs in one long gasp.

What she spoke was a prayer on her lips, and it made her heart erupt from her chest to join his.

He stared at her, and he waited for her to say it.

She let out a breath and swallowed, tears now coursing down her face.

The one word she whispered contained all of the love that the powers in Avalon had needed to see.

She let out a breath.

"Arthur..."


	111. Episode 13 - That Which Binds Us Part 3

**SOOO YES! Well done to all of you who noticed the parallels in the last chapter to Dr Who - ;) I love that show.. ;)) ANYWAY! ON with episode 13 - then its season 6 guys, when all the stuff we didnt get in the TV show happens... (cough - heirs - cough - decent reveal and Merlin ebign respected for more than half an episode - cough))) If you want anything putting in now is the time to tell me - as I am putting the final touches to all the episodes now - only have four more to write... and I am continuing doing a sort of sequal/epsiode piece... anyone gonna read it if I write? xx**

* * *

**EPISODE 13 - That Which Binds Us Part 3**

**THE LAKE OF AVALON**

Guinevere melted.

She became a puddle, barely holding it together as she became like the waters around her.

Merlin stared at his friend, his king, risen from the dead by the love that he and his wife shared.

Merlin could feel Eveline's eyes on his back but he didn't turn.

How could he?

How could he turn his eyes away, so happy and shocked that it had worked, that magic had been used and Arthur was back?

Merlin let out a breath, which had it been less shocked could have been a small laugh.

Tears flowed down his face but he didn't care.

Gwen was past caring how hard she cried.

She barely registered that she was sobbing, or that she was wading through the water towards her husband.

He was in his chainmail and cloak, even his crown…

He was exactly the same as when Gwen had last seen him, laying out in state in Camelot.

But he was alive…

He was back.

Then his arms were around her, and he squeezed his eyes shut as she pressed her face into his neck and her tiny frame crushed into him in his embrace.

The sun shone brighter.

For now Arthur could feel it, his heart beating in his chest.

Like living people breathe without realising, their heart beats in their chest and they learn to live without feeling its every movement…

But now Arthur could feel it hammering in his chest, as though it was trying to catch up on all the beats that it had missed.

He could feel it beating only for the woman in his arms.

He had been given a second chance by the love they shared, and he would defend that love until his next last breath.

His cloak swirled around them on the top of the water.

Holding his sobbing wife in his arms, he became aware of aches and pains in his arms, in his back.

"You're back…" His wife whimpered, pulling back to lift her hands to cup his face.

"You are _alive_…"

His breathing was ragged by his want for her.

He was alive, and he could feel with every fibre of his being that he was living for her.

His voice was low and rough and dripping like their clothes, with the passion that he felt for her.

"I would die a thousand times for you…"

Then his lips were on hers and her hands were gripping at his hair.

The force of his kiss bent her slightly backwards but she didn't care, as she clung to him with no intention of letting go.

Merlin let out a breath as he watched them embrace.

This time, he let his eyes flitter over his shoulder.

They narrowed when he saw that the bank was empty.

Eveline was gone.

He sighed.

She had said that she would help them try and get Arthur back.

Without knowing her own future, Eveline knew that it was not her destiny as a person with magic to help Arthur unite Albion…

Merlin knew his destiny, and he knew that he had been given a second chance at achieving it.

Arthur was back.

He swallowed and turned back to see Gwen pull away, rest her hands either side of Arthur's heart and sniff, more tears falling.

"I can't believe it…" her voice cracked, "You are back…"

"Now and forever my love." He murmured and kissed her again.

Merlin felt his grin tear his face apart as he watched them turn to face him.

Arthur took his wife's hand and pulled her gently with him as he walked through the water.

His legs felt stiff from lack of use and he tilted his head and neck to stretch it.

"I feel like I have been asleep…"

"You have been." She murmured and sniffed, wiping her eyes.

He glanced down at her.

She looked up at him in shock, "Arthur what are we going to tell everyone… the people…"

He straightened.

"We are the king and queen, there is no law higher than ourselves… everything will be alright."

They trudged up the bank, and for a moment Arthur and Merlin stared at one another, as the king dropped his wife's hand as his manservant grinned through his tears.

"You look like death warmed up." Merlin stepped forwards.

Arthur and Merlin clasped one another in a brotherly embrace and clung tight.

Gwen smiled slightly and lifted her hands to cover her mouth, watching with happy and teary eyes as they hugged.

"Thank you." Arthur murmured, and pulled away to clap Merlin on the arm, "Thank you my friend…"

"Do you remember any of it, being dead?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur glanced to see his wife stiffen and reached for her hand, holding it gently before turning back to his manservant.

"By body hurts from being laid on that stone table when I was laid out in state… but apart from that no I don't… although I know what you did… that is all I remember."

"You don't remember any of what happened in Avalon, what it was like, when your spirit saw us?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"I only know that Eveline helped you enter Avalon by using magic, that Guinevere proved her love for me, and that I am re-born…" Arthur's voice trailed away.

"That should be a shock for the older members of the council…." The king chuckled.

Gwen couldn't believe it.

He was here, smiling and laughing.

She sniffed and walked closer, wrapping her arm around his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

Merlin looked around again.

"Eveline is gone. She has played her part."

Gwen and Arthur both straightened.

"I should have thanked her…" Gwen breathed.

"She knows how you feel Gwen, I am sure." Merlin smiled.

"Mordred…"

Gwen's voice made them both look at her.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Mordred," She stared at him, "He was here, running towards us, he must have been with Morgana, or sent by her… why didn't he hurt her?"

Merlin stiffened, "I wish I knew."

Arthur looked down at her.

"He is very young; perhaps he had a change of heart."

"He tried to kill you, doing Morganas bidding." Gwen murmured.

Arthur touched her cheek, "He was doing her bidding, as you say, and he never used magic against me, he just allowed Morgana to use hers… perhaps it is his fear that binds him to her."

Gwen stared at her husband.

His low voice filled her heart.

"And the love that binds us, is stronger than the power that we wield."

Something snapped together in merlin's brain.

"But if he was sent here he must have known what we were planning to do…. Morgana must have known that you were dead."

Gwen gasped and Arthur stiffened isntatnyl.

His eyes narrowed and his hart started to hammer.

"And she would have known that Camelot was weaker than it has been for years…"

Gwen gasped and watched as her husband's eyes burned.

His words were sharp.

Her Arthur was back.

"We need to ride back to Camelot, _now_."

**CAMELOT**

"_Leon_!"

The knight turned away from staring with the guards at the empty table, devoid of the king's body, to see Percival running towards him.

The giant looked angered and panicked.

"The kings body, it is gone!" Leon stated as the guards around him started to panic and shake.

"Then we must hope that the queen has succeeded in what she wanted…" Percival panted for breath and clapped Leon on the arm."  
"Come, there is something you need to see."

Leon followed the giant as Percival turned and lead him from the room, through corridors past bustling and running knights, maids and guards, up onto the ramparts that looked out over the forest.

Looming through the midday sun was a black mass, like ants over a picnic.

The army clattered and banged its weapons.

Leon stared out at it, his fists tightening as he looked at the men.

By his side, and around the castle, filling the courtyard and walls, were the knights of Camelot.

He stood with Gwaine, Percival and Elyan.

"That must be every bandit in the five kingdoms…" Gwaine muttered.

"And they know that Arthur is not here." Elyan looked at Leon.

The knight straightened.

"They can only be working for one person…." He swallowed and looked at Percival, Elyan and Gwaine.

**THE BANDIT'S ARMY – THE RISE BEFORE CAMELOT**

Morgana sat atop her horse, sneering over the hundreds of men before her.

They only wanted paying in blood and money, and they all knew that if they died she had no one to pay…

Mordred had not returned yet with grave news, so she thought that he has killed Merlin, the Parlevine girl and Gwen in cold blood… and that Arthur was still dead.

She sneered and laughed.

At this a cheer and war cry went up through the hundreds of bandits.

They banged their swords and weapons against their shields.

She sneered.

Camelot was hers for the taking, and there wasn't a man on this earth who was going to stop her.

**CAMELOT**

Three horses hammered over the ground and over the draw bridge.

The guards gasped and clutched at their weapons when they saw who rode past with Queen Guinevere and Merlin.

Arthur stopped his horse in the centre of the courtyard and jumped from it.

Looking around as guards ran around clutching weapons, shouting at one another and gasping when they saw it was him.

"Arthur!"

The shocked voice came from Leon and the king look up to see him and Sir Gwaine running towards him.

"Leon!" Arthur shouted as Guinevere and merlin dismounted.

"What is going on, the guards and men look as though they are preparing for war…"  
"They are." Gwaine looked shock, "Morgana has hundreds of bandits on the hill, she thinks you are dead…"

"WE all did." Leon finished.

Arthur straightened and glanced at his wife.

"There are some things even death cannot stop."

Gwaine, as unchanging as he was by all kinds of atmosphere, clapped Arthur on the shoulder as Percival and Elyan joined them.

"I need you to get all of the women, children and men from the lower tow and bring them here to the citadel…" Arthur said firmly, "Close the draw bridge and get every available man in the armoury and on the battlements… we can hold them off far longer if they do not make it inside. Send some men down into the tunnels to check those gates…"

"Sire." Leon nodded and turned with Gwaine to run across the courtyard towards the armoury.

Elyan clasped his brother in law on the shoulder, before turning to his sister and hugging her briefly.

He then rushed with Gwaine to shout at guards.

"Bring all the men, women and children from the lower town now!"

"_Quickly_."

Arthur looked around, his eyes snapping up at the scene around him.

"Merlin!"

Gaius's voice made the three of them turn to see the old men walk towards them.

His eyes landed on Arthur.

"It is extraordinary… you are…"

"Alive?" Merlin offered.

Gaius threw him a look that told him to not so pleased with himself.

Gwen stared at her husband.

She could hardly believe it.

"Gaius I need you to find Tanya and tell her that I want _everyone_, peasant servant, knight, everyonein this courtyard _now_, so that I may speak to them."

Gaius nodded.

"It is good to have you back sire."

"It is good to be back." Arthur straightened, "I need my weapons, and I need to speak to my people."

Gwen, Gaius and merlin stared at him.

Arthur drew in a breath.

"I have been raised from the dead and we are about to be attacked my Morgana's bandit army… do you think that I don't owe them some kind of explanation?"

**THE LOWER TOWN**

"The king is back!"

"Do not be stupid!"

"But I saw him, riding in here with the queen…"

"The king is dead, and we are all going to be slaughtered…"

"We need to go, _now_!"

The panicked cries and conversations that the guards, along with Elyan and Gwaine heard, were but snippets of the panic and fright and hope that the people were feeling as they were being shepherded firmly into the citadel.

"I can't believe he is back…" Gwaine looked at Elyan and they directed people from their homes and towards the castle.

Elyan sighed slightly, "Part of me doesn't want to know how it happened…"

Gwaine grinned slightly.

"But part of me _really_ wants to be there to see Morgana's face when she sees that he is alive."

**CAMELOT**

He saw her rushing around the great hall, pointing at things as tables were brought in and laid out, and the maids rushed around, gossiping and worrying and asking her questions.

"Tanya!" Merlin shouted, running across the hall.

She stopped and spun instantly at his voice.

"Merlin!" She cried happily.

Her eyes flitted over his shoulder as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

Her heart gave an unhealthy wheeze.  
"Where is Eveline?"

Merlin straightened, "She has gone."

"Gone?"

"She didn't come back to Camelot with us… after…"

Tanya's eyes widened and her heart sputtered.

"Is… the king, the queen, are, is?" She whispered.

She couldn't get all of the words out.

She knew she wasn't making sense.

Merlin's face broke into a worried smile.

He looked around.

"We all have to go to the courtyard, now!" He shouted, "By order of the king!"

Everyone's eyes widened and people cried out in shock.

But there were those who dropped all they were doing to rush to the stairs.

Merlin knew that people followed best by example.

Tanya's eyes were wide and full of disbelief.

"But he was dead…" She breathed, "How…"

"With magic Tanya." He put his hands on top of her arms, "With magic, Gwen's love, it was enough to raise him from the dead…"

"I…" She breathed and swallowed.

The glimmering hope and shock in her eyes made Merlin smile.

His jubilation smashed against his worry over the growing army of Morgana's bandits outside.

"Come one." He grabbed Tanya's hand and towed her after him.

"There is something, or _someone _you need to see."


	112. Chapter 112

**CAMELOT**

"I can't believe what I am seeing…"

"It can't really be him…"

"Well obviously it is…"

"Maybe this is a trick, an evil trick by Morgana…"

"But then, why would the queen be looking at him like that?"

"She could be fooled like the rest of us."

"Nah, she would know her husband…"

"Maybe he didn't _actually_ die…"

"Maybe it is all some king of sick joke…"

The conversations and murmurings reached Arthur, who was stood on top of an overturned cart, staring down at his people.

Those from the lower town crowded in front of him, shut in the courtyard before him.

The fright in some of their eyes twisted in the pit of his stomach.

It was for this reason, and the love that he bore them as their king, that he knew that they needed to understand.

Things and times were changing, and they needed to be united against Morgana and her threat outside the city walls.

Over their head's he saw the draw bridge being lifted, and when the wood slammed into the stone arch and the chains were tightened, its resonating sound made all of the people stiffen.

The sun was growing higher in the sky and evening was fast approaching.

His knights were at his feet, faces free of any emotion except certainty.

Gwen was stood to his left on the floor, staring up at him, her hands folded in front of her.

Gaius was at her side.

Arthur stiffened and swallowed, not wanting to admit that there was a person he was waiting for, who he liked, god only knew why, having at his side.

Arthur's right eye caught sight of movement in its corner.

He turned his head slightly to see Merlin skid to a stop there, holding Tanya's hand, with more servants.

Tanya gasped and dropped Merlin's hand to cover her mouth in shock.

Merlin had done it…

With Eveline's help he had brought the king back from the dead…

Tanya wondered more and more about him.

Arthur smiled slightly and straightened.

He turned to look back over his people and drew in a breath.

He felt strength fill his body.

He was back.

"Today, tonight, and in the coming hours… we do battle…"

His voice rang through the courtyard, and it was enough to make the air grow still.

The afternoon sun blazed down on them.

Arthur had the attention of everyone stood before him.

He swallowed and straightened.

He had been brought back from the dead, and not without purpose.

His wife had allowed magic's use…

But how could he hate her for it, if she had brought him back so he could be with her, and protect those who needed him, those who stood before him now?

"Tonight we continue this war!" He said in a loud and clear voice, "we continue the war that is old as the land we stand on… as old as the world itself."

People in the crowd exchanged looks.

They wanted to understand how exactly their king was stood before them, all the man and leader that he had ever been.

Arthur needed them to understand how it was that he was breathing, how he was _living_.

"We continue this war against tyranny…" He declared, "This war against greed… and spite… and we fight it together, as equals, as people of this kingdom… and the only reason that I am able to stand before you, the only reason I am alive, is because of the love I am born by one woman."

Murmurings went through the crowd and Gwen felt tears prick her eyes.

She swallowed and Elyan, stood slightly behind her, reached to put his hand on her shoulder.

She glanced at him before back up at Arthur, who was staring at the people, tears in his eyes.

But he remained strong.

He was their king.

"My wife, your queen, proved her love to the powers which held my spirit after I fell… and it was that love, that proved to those with magic, that I was worth resurrecting, so that I could continue to serve you, as your king, and as your leader…" Arthur swallowed but his vice remained clear, "I have not forgotten in my gratitude that magic remains outlawed in Camelot… but I promise you now that after we fight this battle, for the war may rage on… that change will mould our kingdom."

Merlin straightened and his eyes went wide.

He cast a look at Gaius who stared back.

Tanya did not miss the exchange, but she looked back up at Arthur as she swallowed.

Gwen bit her lips together, her heart swelling in her chest.

"In this battle not all will greet the dawn!" Arthur shouted, tears burning his vision, "Some will live… some may be injured… and some will fall."

Gwen shut her eyes and looked down.

She couldn't lose him.

Not again.

Now there was no force on the earth that could bring him back.

The power of love in Avalon worked only once…

He would be lost for good.

"But each and every one of you, every one of us, will fight with honour!" Arthur cried, "We will all fight, in our own way, whether it be with a blade, with a bow, with our bare hands, or by helping those injured ad in need, by keeping one another safe…"

He swallowed to clear his throat before speaking again.

"Every man and woman must play his part, for this Camelot… and for those we love."

His eyes flitted to his wife, who had tears on her chees silently.

"For those we cannot thank enough." He said more quietly, and allowed his eyes to flitter to Merlin.

The young warlock stared back at his friend.

Arthur straightened and turned back to the people.

"We will all fight with pride!" He decreed, "For not only do we fight for our lives… we fight for the future, the future of Camelot…"

His eyes moved once again to his left, stood a few feet lower than him on the floor, staring up at him.

He swallowed.

"We fight for the future of all we hold dear… for those we could not bear to be without."

Gwen smiled slightly and more tears dripped down her face.

Arthur looked back to the people.

"We fight for that future, the future we all deserve… and for the future of Albion and the United Kingdoms…"

Everyone watched as he drew his sword, lifting it above his head.

Excalibur burned in the sunlight and Merlin straightened.

Arthur drew in a breath.

"For the love of Camelot!" He bellowed.

It took half a second for the people and those around him to shout it back.

"For the love of Camelot."

"_Long live the king_!"

The voice came from the back of the crowd but it carried, and Arthur straightened as people glanced at one another.

"Long live the king!"

Their voices rang out and Gwen smiled, staring at her husband's face.

She said it too.

"Long live the king!"

**THE BANDIT'S ARMY – THE RISE BEFORE CAMELOT**

"When the dawn comes we shall attack…" Morgana sneered to one of the bandits who were stood at the side of her horse.

"Let them ready their armour and weapons… they know it is a battle that cannot be won."

Her face twisted into a splinter of ice around her gleaming eyes.

"Let us make them _sweat_ and panic… _crushed _by the grief of their beloved king…"

Her laugh turned magic and made the bandit at her side straighten.

He knew that she was talking to herself rather than to him.

"For tomorrow there shall be another Pendragon on the throne of Camelot…" She sneered.

"Just wait and see."

Another shout went up from her bandits as they stared, hungry and savage, at the castle that they believed was so easy for the taking.

Morgana sneered.

From the bushes and trees a good distance behind her, a younger man by a horse, was stood staring at Morgana.

His blue eyes bore into the back of her threw the leaves, his hand flexing around his horses reigns.

The black stallion stood at his side, gnawing on a tree branch.

Confusion and uncertainty over his future gleamed in Mordred's eyes.

"Before you stretch two paths, you can pick only one…"

The female voice made his head turn, and he walked to see the Parlevine girl step from the leaves.

She had followed him from the lake to where he was now, from where he had abandoned Morgana's task of killing them.

He straightened.

"I know of your gifts… I know that you know my future…"

"You have two futures Mordred, both of which I can see _every _consequence of." Her voice was soft but full of authority as she walked towards him, stopping on the other side of his horses head, stroking it gently.

He straightened.

"And what consequences are they?" His voice was low.

She lifted her eyes to stare at him.

"If I told you it would impact your decision… and for that reason Parlevine's do not tell, they speak nothing but in cryptic messages…"

"Then tell me what I should choose, _who_ I should choose?" He stepped closer, "Without telling me why just give me one name…"

She stared at him.

His strength burned through in his eyes.

"Who is my alliance with, for they both saved my life when I was a boy… they both risked much…" He hissed at her, "My loyalty is not with Morgana you know that, I do not seek this war as she does… I only… I only wished to honour the love and compassion that she once showed me when she saved me… my loyalty is not with this _darkness_…"

Eveline stared at him and straightened.

"To me it sounds like you have already made your choice Mordred."

He watched her, his breathing slightly ragged from his rushed words, as she straightened away from the horse and stepped closer to him.

"Chose a path Mordred, chose what your heart tells you to do… depending who you chose, your destiny's will change you, and those who once showed you kindness will lose something far more precious to them than you can ever imagine."

He stared at her, "Then who should I choose, please, I don't know…"

"Choose who you have to Mordred." She breathed and reached behind her back.

She swallowed and stared deep into his eyes.

"But when the time is right, when you will make your decision, you will need this…"

He looked down as she pressed something long and cool into his palm.

A dagger glared up at him.

He stared at it for a matter of moments, his heart hammering at the images behind his eyes.

He could see Arthur fall, and he could see Morgana fall… both at his hand.

His loyalties were divided.

He had to choose.

"But…"

His eyes snapped up to stare at the empty forest in front of him.

She had left him to realise his choice...

Although she knew that he had made it before he did.

Eveline had gone.

**THE BANDIT'S ARMY – THE RISE BEFORE CAMELOT**

Morgana tilted her head to sneer at one of the guards.

"Send a message to the people of Camelot, a _warning_ to whoever thinks that they may challenge me in my conquest."

The bandit nodded his head and her sneer only deepened as she glared out at the Citadel under the rising afternoon sun.

It glimmered like a jewel that she _would_ have.

She would take it from the cold _dead_ hands of her _dear_ brother.

**CAMELOT**

"I want every abled bodied man in the armoury, and every one of them on the walls, armed to the teeth, ready to strike down any bandits who attempt to climb the walls."

Arthur's voice rang clear through the people bustling in and out of the hall, moving tables and carrying baskets of linens and barrels of water.

He stormed through the people, pointing and speaking to Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival who were behind him.

"Morgana's men _cannot_ make it into the Citadel," Arthur turned to his men, "Are their guards down in the siege tunnels…"

"Indeed sire, there are a group down there as we speak, waiting and securing the doors." Leon replied.

"The serving women will be led by Gaius, on their usual task of tending to any injured…" Arthur let his eyes move over the room.

His eyes narrowed when they saw a figure move between the people who he would recognise anywhere.

Her hair was braided away from her face, and she was still wearing her red travelling dress.

He straightened and looked back to Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival.

"Make sure that the people are ready for battle and that the knights are ready to fight…" Arthur said firmly, "We have no idea when Morgana may intend to attack…"

"Arthur!"

They all turned to see Merlin rushing towards them, working his way through the crowds of servants who were instructing the women taken from the lower town on how to help prepare supplies.

Tanya looked up from where she had been putting linens over tables, which would act as places for the casualties to be treated.

She swallowed and looked to her left, seeing that the queen was pointing and instructing the maids and women as though she was one of them.

At heart perhaps she was…

Although Tanya had a thought that perhaps she had always been a queen.

"Ready the store rooms down the side of here, there may be many casualties, and a few of you go down to Gaius's chambers and see that everything he needs has been brought here."

Her voice was firm yet kind, and Tanya let her eyes flutter back to where Merlin was approaching Arthur, who was stood waiting with his closest knights.

Her hands remained busy on what she was doing.

Merlin skidded to a stop beside Arthur.

His face was entirely serious.

Gaius moved to stand beside Tanya and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It will all be alright, it is far easier to defend a castle than to attack one."

She smiled sadly at him and he walked away.

Merlin was staring at Arthur.

His eyes were grave and worried.

"There is a messenger at the gate from Morgana's army; she demands to give it to the queen."

Arthur straightened, "Guinevere?"

"She does not yet know that you are living my lord." Leon reminded him.

Arthur drew in a breath.

"He is alone?"

"Yes." Merlin looked grave, "completely alone… the rest of the men remain over a mile away, on the hill…"

Arthur straightened, eyes narrowing.

"Then lower the drawbridge, let him in."


	113. Chapter 113

**CAMELOT**

"Open the gate let the messenger in!"

The resonating sound of the voice of Sir Leon, made guards rush across the courtyard to grab the large locks and bolts and heave them upwards.

People still rushed around, taking their children and seeing that they were guarded safety in rooms by order of the queen.

Arthur appeared at the top of the stairs that lead down into the courtyard, towards where Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Gwaine stood at the bottom, swords drawn.

He heard soft feet rush up behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see his wife rush to his side.

They stopped half way down the stairs, staring out over the people in the courtyard, as the large city gates were creaked and heaved open.

"The evening sky is already starting…" He murmured, "Morgana cannot surely be going to attack at night…"

"She always has before." Gwen straightened.

"Then we must be ready." Arthur glanced at her before walking down the stone stairs completely.

Gwen swallowed and followed.

The great gates were slammed shut once more, by men with rippling muscles gritting their teeth.

The sound of hooves over the stone floor of the courtyard made Gwen look up, to see a bandit in black hammering towards them.

The horse stopped with its rider at the base of the stairs.

The messenger gasped when he saw who it was who was stood at the side of Queen Guinevere.

"No!" he shouted in shock, as the guards and knights moved around them.

"You are dead!"

"_Was_, I _was_ dead." Arthur declared, nodding his head at the guards.

The messenger was dragged, shocked and crying out, from his saddle and immediately the knights swarmed around him, taking his sword, horse and securing his hands in shackles.

"You were dead, the lady Morgana thinks you are dead!" The messenger screamed, "How can that be?"

"Silence."

Percival crashed his hand against the messengers face as Gwaine and Leon forced him onto his knees.

The messenger fell silent as he crashed to his knees.

He was restrained, and Arthur walked forwards, face and expression grave.

Merlin watched from the top of the stairs, eyes narrow and ears sharp.

"You have a message from Morgana." Arthur stated.

The messenger let out a hiss, staring at the floor that his head was bowed to face.

"I was told to give it to the queen, in the absence of the _king_…"

Arthur's eyes flashed to Percival who gritted his teeth, and once more struck the messenger for his insolence.

Another look from Arthur made Gwaine snarl slightly and pull the message from the man's belt, before turning and handing it to the king.

Arthur glared at the messenger as he took the message from Gwaine.

"See that he is locked in the dungeons and guarded. No word of that fact that I am alive must leave these walls, Morgana cannot know." His voice was firm and clear.

"Yes Sire." Elyan nodded as Gwaine did, and the two men ripped the man from his knees and off of the floor and dragged him towards the dungeons...

Arthur unfolded the message and stared at the words that were scrawled across it.

He straightened and narrowed his eyes, drawing in a breath through his teeth and turning slightly.

"Morgana intends to attack tomorrow morning, she intends to give us the night to grieve the loss of her _dear brother_,"He read the words with a sneer displayed through the sick feeling in his stomach, "She plans to give us the night to prepare ourselves for the _slaughter_ that she will unleash tomorrow come daylight."

Gwen straightened and Arthur folded the parchment and message roughly, clasping it in both fists and gritting his teeth.

Leon and Percival stepped closer.

"We are safe inside the city walls here, every last man here will fight to protect those who are kept safe, those who matter…" Leon said.

"Yes." Percival nodded, "It is easier to defend a castle than to attack one, as long as the castle is closed and sealed Morgana may find it near to impossible to attack us."

Arthur ripped up the message and gritted his teeth.

"See that the men are well rested, that they have been fed, and that those taking shelter here form the lower town are made safe deep in the castle, in the guest rooms… There are to be arms knights all around the walls, looking out on all sides, in the tunnels, and in every passage." He said firmly, "No one _moves_ in this castle without being seen and known of… we must all be ready."

Leon and Percival nodded.

"Sire."

Both of them bowed and turned away to do their bidding.

Arthur squared his shoulders and tore up the message further.

Gwen straightened and stared up at him.

"Arthur…"

His eyes lifted to look down at her.

"Your majesties!"

The clear voice made them turn and see Tanya walking towards them.

"Forgive me Sire, my lady." She stopped on a step higher than them, "But the people are being directed to the quarters in the centre of the castle, they are being fed and made safe, there are guards on every door, and more arriving… the castle is prepared."

Gwen inclined her head.

"Thank you Tanya."

Arthur turned to her, "see to it that Percival and Leon have informed the cook that rations are to be given out. The people must be kept safe in the centre of the castle through the knight and in the morning, away from the battle that will rage around our walls."

Gwen and Tanya looked to the king as he straightened and his eyes once again flitted over the courtyard.

He watched as men in crimson robes raced with cross bows and other weapons to light torches around the castle walls in the late afternoon sky.

Every able bodied man was in armour and armed, walking around the castle and waiting.

They would wait to die, and wait to live.

"Then all we can do is wait." Arthur said in a low voice.

"This will surely be the longest night."

**CAMELOT**

"Father!"

The middle aged man turned at the sound of a voice he knew so well.

His eyes snapped away from when they had been frantically searching between serving maids to turn to face the auburn headed girl who rushed towards him.

Tanya sighed in relief and skidded to a stop at his feet, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Are you alright?" She asked and pulled away, "Are you being looked after…"

"I am helping the guarded taken the women and children, the old and the frail, to the rooms in the centre of the castle where they will be guarded." He told her.

They looked nothing alike, except for the love in their eyes which stared out at one another through their gaze.

That was shared.

Tanya swallowed, "Just keep yourself safe."

"I will if you will." He said firmly.

"I must tend to those who need me, and serve the queen alongside Gaius and the other women here…" Tanya straightened.

He smiled, "if you were not so kind hearted you would not be you, I would not ask you to change that, you know that."

She smiled slightly, "I know father."

A commotion behind them made Tanya turn slightly from her father's arms to see the king stride into the corridor, giving instructions and pointing directions to the men.

"I want the people safe!" He was saying, "I want the people guarded and_ away_ from the walls of the city where the battle will happen, I want every man armed."

"Yes Sire." The guards nodded and bowed their heads, before turning and walking away.

"It is remarkable…"

Tanya's father's voice was soft slightly behind her, but she did not turn to look at him as she watched Merlin walk to stand beside the king.

Tanya stared at him for a moment before turning back to her father.

He stared over her head at the king.

"To be reborn from the dead… I take it that the rumours are true." He lowered his eyes to stare at her.

She swallowed and nodded, "Queen Guinevere showed he powers of the world of spirits that our king was worthy of resurrection, through her love he is reborn…"

"And through magic." Her father finished, narrowing his eyes at her.

Her eyes flashed to Merlin and she looked down.

"Please Father not now."

He stared at her and nodded, bending his spine so she could kiss his cheek.

"Keep yourself safe." He whispered.

She nodded, "You too."

He pulled away from her and turned to walk down the corridors, following the group of men, women and children, who were, under the orders of the king and queen, to be kept safe out of harm's way.

Tanya's father glanced over his shoulder as he rounded a corner to see the young warlock skid to a stop beside Tanya.

Tanya's father smiled to himself and disappeared with the other civilians.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"See that the people have all that they need."

Arthur's voice made Guinevere glance over her shoulder at the door, in time to see him enter, nod once to the guard he had been speaking too, and then close the door.

She swallowed at how tired he looked, before she turned back to the cupboard she was facing.

She continued to pull linens and small bottles of various potions for sleeping and aches that Gaius had given them as a couple over their years of marriage.

Arthur locked the door and threw his sword on the table, bracing himself over a map of the citadel.

Something stirred between them, and the ugly head of tension reared its head.

Gwen swallowed and shut the cupboard door, resting her hands on the cool wood as the sun began to set, the sky burning red…

"The men are on the walls… ready and waiting…"

His voice was low.

Gwen straightened and turned from the cupboard to reach for the basket and box she had filled with what was needed and required.

"It will surely be the longest night, just as you said." She turned to fold a linen on the top of the box, "You think I would be used to it by now… waiting for war, waiting for you to come home, or something of that equal…"

Her words trailed away and he looked up from what he was doing.

He sighed and swallowed.

His back rippled.

"Guinevere…"

She bit her lip against the tears that burned in her eyes.

He was back, he was here…

But a battle was coming…

And she couldn't lose him again…

Not now that she knew that there was no force on the earth that could bring him back to her.

"I must get these to those who need them, who _will_ need them…" She straightened and held the box and basket in her hands, turning to sweep past the table.

"And we will need rest, if the night is to be so long…"

"Guinevere…" He caught her arm in front of the fire and she shut her eyes, letting his scent and the sound of his breathing filling her chest and throat.

She felt him take the basket from her, and the box, and place both, brimming with supplies, onto the table.

She let out a stuttering breath, hot tears dripping down her cheeks, as his hands lifted to rest on the tops of her arms.

"Guinevere look at me…" He murmured.

She swallowed, "I… I don't know why, but seeing you here… I know it was I who brought you back but… _anything_ could take you now…"

"We have lived all our lives fighting battles." He leant close, "You can't ask me not to fight to protect the very people you brought me back to be king of."

She swallowed, "I know."

He stared at her.

"Guinevere look at me, _please_…" He murmured.

She let her eyes flutter open and stared into his blue ones, so full of life… life she made sure was put back there…

She lifted her shaking hands to cup his cheeks.

"I just… I know what I felt like to lose you and… come morning it could happen again… without a hope of bringing you back." She whispered, "And I don't know if I would cope."

"Of course you would, you are far stronger than you give yourself credit for, my love." He murmured.

She swallowed and let out a breath.

"I guess a part of me just cannot believe it…" Her voice cracked, "The fact that you are back…"

"Your love brought me back…" He told her, his hands on her waist, "You came to Albion, let Eveline use magic, and you proved that our love is strong enough to raise the dead… _thank you_."

She lifted her teary eyes to stare at him.

His eyes bore into hers.

"You are a stronger and braver than I could ever be… allowing the use of magic, and daring to hope…"

"There is nothing you would not do for me." With her hands on his cheeks she pulled his forehead down on hers, "I know it as well as you do."

"But you came, and you brought me back from the dead…" He laughed tearily, his own eyes closed and his mouth an inch from hers.

"I used magic, or allowed its use…" She whispered, "It is outlawed in Camelot Arthur…"

He opened his eyes stared deep into hers.

"Then maybe it is time things changed…"

She gasped quietly, "What?"  
He swallowed, "if magic has the power to recognise true goodness, true love, as it did in you… how _can_ it be evil… I am reminded of what Eveline once told me to remember, which I forgot or pushed aside…"

Gwen swallowed.

"Magic is made evil by people, not the other way around." Arthur murmured and lifted his eyes to stare at his wife.

"I told her that I would remember that, and I think that it is time I made good on that promise."

Gwen swallowed and moved her hands to rest either side of his heart on her chainmail.

"You are a brave king Arthur, one that the people and I are proud to call such…"

"Guinevere…" He sighed.

"Everyone believes it… and I feel that it is time that you do to. You are the man I saw inside of you all that time ago... and in the face of the battle that is surely coming…" She stared up at him, "There is no part of me that regrets allowing magic's use to bring you back."

His passion for her filled his very soul.

"You wouldn't be my Guinevere; it would not be our love if you did…"

His voice was rough and her hands grabbed his face and pulled his lips down on hers.

She gasped in pleasure as his arm grabbed at her waist, fisting at her dress and fingers teasing at the corset strings.

There had been so much ugliness, so much loss… and in the face of so much more…

They needed one another, and so they clung to the other, hands clasping and clawing, lips fighting.

Her small pleasured cries made his heart beat faster as he grabbed her to him and kissed her with all he had.

The longest night stretched on.

**THE BANDIT'S ARMY – THE RISE BEFORE CAMELOT**

The sky was turning red overhead with the promise of night.

Morgana remained sat on her horse, staring and unmoving, as though she had been carved from ice.

Her heart certainly had.

"My lady!"

The voice came from one of her men, and she looked down at him sharply as he approached her.

"The men have started to make camp, preparing themselves for the night… and… and Bodem, the messenger you sent into the city, has not returned."

"Of course not, I have no doubt that he is locked deep in a dungeon if he still has his life…" Morgana sneered at the man and dismounted, shoving the reigns at him.

"And as for your men, I hired them for their muscle not their brains, tell them to extinguish all fires and prepare for battle." She sneered.

Her voice was as cold as the emotion that filled her heart.

"Camelot may think that we are willing to wait for them to greet the morning in grief… but as the sky darkens and the stroke of midnight sounds… they shall receive a wakeup call like no other."


	114. Chapter 114

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

The fire roared in the fire place, burning bright and casting glimmering shadows over the two occupants of the room.

Queen Guinevere lay on her back on top of the furs that were in front of the fire.

The bare skin of her shoulders, neck and arms pressed into them.

She was dressed only in her sleeveless chemise now, which was as red as the riding dress she had previously been wearing.

It was strewn across the stone floor some distance from her, where her husband had flung and discarded it, along with his shirt, chainmail and boots.

Her knees were bent and pressing into her husband's sides, where he was propped up on his arms, laying over her so she could feel the shape of his sculpted chest yet none of his weight.

His hips rested against hers, and the skirts of her chemise had fallen away to pool around their hips, revealing her long legs which pressed pleasurably into his sides.

His lips moved leisurely against her neck, his own hot and ragged breath matching hers.

Her chest shuddered up and down against his, and her hands clawed either side of his heart as a deeper kiss against her collarbone made him rock against her slightly.

Her cries of pleasure, which had been the expression of his deep love that he buried inside of her, still filled his head.

He rested his forehead against her collarbone and she swallowed.

"I love you." He murmured.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too…" She whispered, "I can't believe you are back…"

"I would do it for you, you know that… use magic, allow its use…" He murmured and kissed her throat again.

She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"You can't Arthur."

His kiss stopped abruptly.

"Why?" He demanded, pushing himself fully up onto his arms to stare down at her, "Because I love you less than you love me…"

"No… no…" She gasped and moved her hands up his chest to cup his face.

"But our love, the love we bear one another is the _same_ love… and that love can only be used once…" She whispered, "It is something we share, and it can only be proved once… if either of us die now… there is no way to be brought back."

He stared at her.

She swallowed, "Arthur…"

He was staring at her shoulder.

He said nothing.

"Arthur I…" She whispered and pushed herself to sit up.

He sunk to sit flat on the floor, drawing his knees up towards his chest, staring at his hands.

She swallowed and crawled to kneel up facing him on the fur rug, resting her hands around his.

"Arthur please look at me…" She whispered.

"I wouldn't be able to bring you back… you would be lost to me…" he murmured.

She nodded and lifted his hands in hers, kissing both his palms.

"We will just have to make sure that we are both safe and that we make the most of the time that we have together…" Tears filled her eyes.

His heart broke at the thought of feeling her slip away, knowing that he couldn't bring her back because she had brought him back…

She had given him back his life.

She _was_ his life.

He swallowed.

"I can't bear the thought of ever not being able to… to bring you back, as you have me…" He murmured, lifting his eyes to stare at her, "I couldn't ever bare to lose you…"

"You never will." She whispered, "No matter what happens, I will always be with you."

She cupped his face and pulled him towards her to kiss him gently.

She stretched up on her knees and he parted his legs, running his hands up her back.

They pulled apart and she knelt between his knees where he was sat on the floor, hands roaming over her spine.

He stared at her, "You gave me back my life, and I can't thank you enough… and I promise that as long as I live I will love you with everything that I am…"

"And I you… I promise…" She whispered.

His lips moved back against hers.

"Come…" She breathed, resting her hands on his chest and pulling back slightly to stare in his eyes, "We must rest while we can."

He stared at her, lifting one hand to run his knuckles down her cheek.

"Tomorrow… Tomorrow if I do… if after all we have been through, if I fall in battle…" He murmured.

"Don't say it, not after all we have been through." She swallowed and tightened her hands around his hands.

"You are my love… my life and my heir…" He said firmly, pulling back, to stare into her eyes, "And I want you to know just how much I trust and love you as a queen… you will do right with this kingdom."

She swallowed and looked down as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her breathing was shallow and tears burned the corners of her eyes, although she banished them, as he reached around his neck to lift from it the chain from which hung the royal seal.

He pulled it over his head and set it in her hands.

"Arthur no…" She gasped and tried to hand it back.

But his hands held hers firmly, pressing it into her palm.

"I…"

"I can think of no one I would rather succeed me." He murmured, "No one rather than you."

She stared at him, blinking her eyes as he lifted the seal on its chain and slipped it over her head.

It rested just over her heart and she looked up at him, fingering it gently.

It was tiny, and the gold felt cool in the tips of her fingers.

Arthur's eyes on her, when she looked up at him, made her heart grown warm.

His eyes stared back into hers.

She let out a stuttering breath and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder, kneeling up straighter s her chest pressed into his.

He wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes.

**CAMELOT **

Tanya and Merlin sat side by side on one of the tables that would double as a bed for the wounded come the dawn.

He was swinging his legs slightly, handing her linens from the pile to his left, for Tanya to then fold and set aside.

"You do that much better than I do… and you know more about medicine than me…" He murmured, handing her one more linen, "You know more about all sorts of things…"

She laughed lightly, but her eyes were worried and focussed on her task.

"You are Gaius's apprentice not me." She smiled and took the linen from him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeh, of course…"

"You do." She assured him and flushed.

He smiled and looked down, fiddling with a linen in his lap.

They sat in silence for a moment as she glanced at him.

"You have other gifts Merlin; you don't have to be a physician…" She murmured.

"Oh?" He looked at her questioningly and straightened.

"What?" She blushed.

"Tell me my gifts…" His eyes glittered to her and she looked away for a moment.

Her heart sped up in her chest.

She swallowed and flushed harder, "You are caring and loyal, and a good friend…"

Part of him was disappointed…

But she couldn't know the truth.

He stared at her.

She continued, and her voice was soft.

"You _see_ people Merlin; see them for all that they really are…"

Her eyes displayed a sadness that he couldn't quite understand.

He stared at her.

"I see you…"

She straightened.

"And?"

She allowed herself to smile.

His eyes bored into hers.

"You are…"

His words trailed away and she found that their faces were only about one inch apart.

Their breathing was washing together and their eyes had both fluttered closed.

"I…" She whispered and he let out a sigh.

"Tanya…"

She swallowed and straightened away from him.

He coughed slightly and sat up, straightening.

"We should go, Gaius will need our help…" She stood off of the bench and bustled from the room, pushing her hair from her face.

He pushed himself off of the bench and sighed, looking around.

The longest night pressed on.

**THE BANDIT'S ARMY – THE RISE BEFORE CAMELOT**

"The men are nearly ready my lady…"

Borem bowed to his 'queen'.

She sneered at him in the midnight darkness.

The Castle of Camelot glowed out of the darkness about a mile away.

Torches on the walls showed that knights were armed to the teeth, waiting and watching…

But they were waiting for the dawn.

Morgana was sure that some of them would not see the dawn…

And that when the dawn came, _all_ of them would kneel before her, as _queen_.

Now that Arthur was gone Camelot was hers for the taking.

She nodded at Borem.

"See that they move quietly, and are not seen until they are close enough to the city walls to fire… I want them to rise from the ground like raising the dead…"

"Of course my lady." He nodded curtly and turned to do as she wished.

She sneered to herself as she watched the men extinguish their torches and carry them with them like clubs, as they crouched close to the earth and began to move.

They moved through the long grass, swarming to move around the entire castle in their hundreds.

Morgana knew that it was easier to defend a castle than it was to attack one, but without Arthur leading them the castle and citadel would break.

She chuckled quietly to herself.

As she stood watching her men move out around the Citadel something moved behind her.

A figure walked quietly towards her, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

His mind and chest burned with indecision.

As his fingers tightened around the glinting knife that Eveline had given him, it shone in the moonlight and he walked up towards Morgana.

His heart sped up.

She turned her head slightly and caught sight of him.

"Mordred."

He froze instantly and straightened, staring at her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What happened at the Lake… did you stop the Parlevine child and Gwen and Merlin from what they wanted…"

"I did what was right, what was necessary." He answered cryptically.

She took what she wanted from that, she interpreted what she wanted to hear.

Her smile was the same as a sneer.

It made Mordred's insides cold.

She stared back at him.

"The men are just moving around the castle, ready to give the kingdom a wakeup call that it won't forget…"

Her sneer made his insides grow cold, and he inclined his head slightly.

His eyes flitted to stare out over the Citadel, where he knew that Arthur was…

But Morgana did not know that.

She walked to his side and released a quiet laugh.

"Without Arthur as king Camelot is helpless for the taking..." She sneered, "For he may have had faith in Gwen as a queen but she is still a simple serving girl at heart…"

Mordred's face was ashen.

"I do not doubt it."

Morganas eyes snapped to his face, and her sneer stayed frozen on her mouth.

"Do not forget what we are fighting for Mordred." She leant close, "We are fighting for freedom from fear and prejudice…"

"I have not forgotten." He hissed and turned to glare at her almost.

She straightened and sneered, "Now you look like a warrior full of determination, it suits you a far better than someone who is silent and brooding… as a man rather than a boy."

His hands flexed around the hilt of his dagger, the dagger Eveline had given him…

"I long for a day when magic is respected again, and I am loyal to you because you once showed me a kindness and helped me escape from Uther when I was a boy…"

She smiled slightly.

"You shall be at my side as I rule over this _new_ Camelot… a new age…"

"But I wonder whether war is the answer." Mordred said firmly.

She stepped around the face him.

"You cannot trust those in Camelot… they are torn apart by grief for their _beloved king,_" She spat, "Do you think for a second they would accept you for who you are… you will find that out to your cost…"

He stared at the floor, his fingers flexing around the hilt of his gifted dagger.

"So I want to hear you say it…" She hissed, "Are you with me Mordred or not?"

He stared at the floor, before lifting his eyes.

"I am with those who fight for what is right." He told her, "I will always be on that side."

She sneered.

"Good."

He watched her as she turned and climbed atop the saddle of her black stallion, staring down at him.

He swallowed and looked from her to the citadel, barrowing his eyes as he stared through the midnight dark as the black figures of the hundreds of bandits crept towards the city walls.

The longest night was about to erupt.

**THE CASTLE WALLS**

Leon stood at the side of Elyan, staring out into the blackness.

"I can't believe that he is back..." Leon murmured, "Back from the dead."

"I know." Elyan sighed heavily, "The people... I cannot believe who quickly they have become fine with him _being_ back..."

"He was only dead for a couple of days..."

"But for him to be brought back using magic, when it is outlawed..."

"You heard Arthur, change is coming... he is not his father."

"Oh I know that." Elyan muttered, "I know."

The two knights stared out in between the torches at the blackness that stretched before them.

"The people are safe in the castle, as are we all... if they do not get inside the Citadel..." Elyan stated.

Leon straightened.

"I know."

The silence stretched on for a moment.

A cracking sound a few feet in front of them at the base of the wall made them look down.

The other knights that were around them, forming a wall of metal and crimson, armed to the teeth, around the entire castle walls looking out, leant forwards.

Leon and Elyan narrowed their eyes into the darkness.

Squinting.

Suddenly there was a war cry from below.

The deafening sounds of hundreds of bloodthirsty bandit's tore in the darkness, and all of sudden, torches were being lit.

A sea of fire and bandits swarmed right up to the castle.

They moved and cried.

"Man the battlements!"

Leon's voice bellowed through the night.

The bandits all shrunk back as the knights of Camelot lifted their crossbows.

"Fire!" Leon bellowed.

"Sound the warning bell!" Elyan shouted.

Cries from the bandits came as some of them fell, struck true by the arrows from the battlements.

But those further away pushed forwards and launched forth their grappling hooks.

Leon snapped his head around as one gripped onto the walls.

The knights attempted to kick them away, but they were made heavy the bandits that yanked on them, and attempted to shoot their bows upwards.

There were those who tore through the lower town and started to slam their axes against the great gates.

Elyan spun around.

"Sound the warning bell, we are under attack!"

As he shouted it for the second time the great bell tore through the air, as the cries of bandits and knights of Camelot alike, ripped the night apart.

The entire castle was under siege.


	115. Chapter 115

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

The warning bell tore through the air when Arthur stormed out, wrapping his belt around his waist, which was now covered in his chainmail.

His armour gleamed in the torch light as the guards rushed around, shouting order at one another and dragging injured men.

Servants ran around.

His drew his sword and his eyes flashed left and right as Gwaine skidded to a stop at the end of the corridor.

"Gwaine!"

Gwen emerged from their chamber behind him, shutting the door.

The basket and box of supplies that she had been packing hours earlier was on her hip.

The knight skidded to a stop beside her husband.

"The bandits came out of the darkness, they have grappling hooks on every wall and many are working on the great gates..."

"Shoot them down, and keep them off of the tops of the walls, get some people in the watch tower above the gate for advantage from there..." Arthur flexed his jaw, "We should have known that Morgana had no intention of waiting for dawn..."

He started to stride away and Gwen gasped, watching as he shouted orders and pointed to his left and his right.

"Arthur..." She called after him but he strode away, not having heard her over the shouts of frightened people and the warning bell.

Gwen swallowed and breathed a brave sigh, before turning to rush towards where Gaius and the others would be treating the wounded.

**THE COURTYARD**

Arthur stormed down the stairs, looking around at the flurry of activity and siege warfare on the battlements.

"Percival!" He bellowed at the man across the courtyard.

The knight turned, looking to the king across the expanse of commotion between them.

"Brace the gates!" Arthur bellowed, "They cannot get inside!"

"Yes sire!"

Percival turned back to some of the knights and they braced themselves against the gates, as on the other side the bandits were heaving against it and slashing at it with axes and swords.

"Hold!" Percival bellowed.

Arthur spun around, seeing some knights running towards him.

**THE GREAT HALL**

"I need mockwort and water Merlin!" Gaius shouted over the commotion that was filling the room and entire castle.

The servant rushed over to him and handed him what he had asked for, as the old physician worked on the arrow wound that had torn apart a Camelot soldier.

The warning bell still struck the air repeatedly.

Tanya was working on another man a few feet away, bandaging wounds and applying potions...

Gwen appeared with her hand on the back of a woman's shoulder.

"I need you to go and make sure that the people _stay_ in the quarters in the centre of the castle where it is safe," She said firmly, "Not matter how frightened they are they cannot be allowed around the castle, we must try and keep civilian casualties to an absolute minimum..."

"Yes my lady." The serving girl nodded and rushed through the flurry of activity to do the queen bidding.

Gwen swallowed and turned to a man who was being supported by Elyan into the room.

"He has been shot by an arrow..." he explained and lowered the man with a grunt onto the bunk.

Gwen swallowed, "like most of the people here..."

Elyan stared at his sister, "They won't make it over the walls..."

"I know." She murmured and looked down at what she was doing.

He straightened and turned away when there were more shouts outside.

"Go, Arthur needs you." Gaius said, "But be careful."

Merlin nodded hurriedly and rushed out of the room.

Tanya watched him go and swallowed.

**THE COURTYARD**

Arthur spun around, seeing some knights running towards him.

"You, with me, we go to the siege tunnels!"

He turned and ran with them across the courtyard.

Merlin appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Arthur!" He shouted his warning.

But the king didn't hear him, he continued to run.

Merlin ground his teeth together and sprinted after the man.

**THE BATTLEMENTS**

Leon, Gwaine and Elyan let out a shout of anger and aggression as they forced more bandits down off of the walls and onto those who were trying to climb up the grappling hooks.

They could not let them get over the wall.

They would not let that happen.

The great groaning sound of people forcing on the great gates made their hearts beat faster.

If the bandits got into the castle, the fight would get worse.

More arrows showered out of the air as Gwaine let out a shout of a war cry and slammed the hilt of his sword against a man's head.

The bandits toppled backwards from the wall and cried out in fright as he plummeted through the night towards the earth.

Percival and his men groaned and pushed all of their weight against the great gate.

An axe splintered the wood from the other side and its blade pierced one man on the side of Percival.

He gave a cry and fell to the floor.

Percival gave a cry of determination and pushed harder against the gates.

**THE RISE BEFORE CAMELOT – OUTSIDE THE SIEGE TUNNELS**

"Where are we going...?" Mordred muttered, following Morgana through the grassy land to the gates that creaked at the base of one of the towers.

They wormed their way through the fallen bodies of bandits who had attempted to climb the wall.

Mordred swallowed and looked with cold eyes at morgana, who barely gave her fallen men a glance.

Some more skulked behind them, only around twenty, but Morgana knew that that would be enough to get in there, kill the guards on the ground and open the gates.

When they gates were open they could take the entire castle.

She swept up to a small gate, lifting her hand.  
"Forseth Greyan tredar!" She hissed and her eyes flashed gold.

The gate was ripped away from the wall and she sneered.

Bandits appeared behind them and they massed around them, giving a cry of war as they swarmed into the tunnel ahead of them.

She sneered as she watched them go.

"And so the kingdom will fall..."

Mordred's hand tightened around the hilt of his dagger and he stiffened.

She stepped away and into the tunnel and he let out a breath, following her with a set face.

**THE SIEGE TUNNELS**

"Arthur!" Merlin cried and skidded to a stop behind the king, who was leading his men through the tunnels.

"What?" Arthur hissed, "Shouldn't you be helping Gaius?"

"Shouldn't you be bearing some thought to the idea that you have just been brought back from the dead and now you are risking your life _again_...?"

"_Merlin_." Arthur snapped, "If a king cannot lead what is the point of him? I have been brought back by Guinevere so that I can continue to love and serve her and this kingdom..."

"_But_..."

"Shh..." Arthur stopped instantly, and the knights around them immediately did so.

The tunnel loomed around them and they dropped their breathing so it was silent.

The sounds of feet running towards them and the cries of bandits made Arthur straighten.

"They are in the tunnel."

Bandits loomed around the corner.

"On me!" Arthur shouted and threw himself at the men.

**THE BATTLEMENTS**

"Retreat!"

"Get back!"

The booming voices of the bandits as they scampered and stumbled, injured and some carrying dead friends, away from the wall.

The knight's chests hammered as they sunk to sit on the battlements.

Percival slumped against the great gate and the wood creaked, coming open slightly.

Through a crack in it Percival could see the bandits stumbling away.

Their hearts hammered...

The bandits had abandoned their attempts on the citadel.

They were in full retreat.

But the battle still raged beneath their feet.

**THE SIEGE TUNNELS**

Merlin gasped as he watched Arthur and the knights dispatch men.

Everything seemed to slow for Merlin, as he watched Arthur duck and slice, and his men weave and stab.

His eyes loomed over them and glowed gold, sending several bandits crashing to the floor.

A figure loomed out of the darkness, two figures...

Merlin straightened when he saw Morgana and Mordred.

The sorceress gasped.

"How!"

Her brother fought and lived and breathed.

Anger sored through her veins and Mordred straightened at her side.

Her hand shot up in the air as the final bandit fell to the floor.

Her eyes glowed gold and Arthur, Merlin and the knights were sent to the floor, their heads crashing down on the stone.

Arthur and Merlin groaned in pain, staring up at the sorceress as she loomed over them.

"_You..." _She sneered, "You were dead..."

Arthur groaned and tried to reach for his sword, tried to get up...

But his body screamed in pain and he couldn't move.

"Arthur..." Merlin croaked and tilted his head.

His hand lifted in the air.

He tried to muster his strength from deep inside of him.

His magic tingled his fingertips.

"I want my face to be the last you _ever_ see..." Morgana sneered, "And whatever your queen does she _cannot_ bring you back a second time..."

Merlin grunted in pain and he flopped heavily backwards, his head screaming in pain.

He couldn't move.

Through bleary eyes he watched as Mordred and Morgana loomed over Arthur.

**THE GREAT HALL**

"My lady!"

Gwen looked up from where she had been stood in the midst of the activity, bandaging a man's arm.

Leon rushed through the servants to her.

"My lady, the bandits are in full retreat." He assured her, "I have dispatched some of the remaining men to drive home our advantage..."

She nodded and swallowed.

"And Arthur?" Her voice cracked quietly.

He stepped close.

"We will keep looking... there is no sign of him or Merlin." Leon assured her.

She sniffed, "Thank you..."

Gaius had approached them then, hearing the young warlocks name mentioned.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Tanya rushed to her ladies side and swallowed, trying to hide the frantic worry in her eyes.

Leon looked to comfort them all and straightened.

"Some of the remaining men are looking…" He assured them, "They will be fine."

Gwen swallowed again and her hand flitted to wipe her

She had to turn away from him, resting on hand on her hip and the other reaching up to cover her face for a moment as she mastered irrational tears.

A servant rushed past.

"I will need some fresh water..."

Her voice cracked but the servant only nodded, not paying full attention.

Gwen swallowed and leant back over the man she had been working on, biting her lip and shutting her eyes for a moment against the burning worry that was there.

Arthur had gone again...

But he was still alive...

She was sure of it...

She could feel it...

She couldn't lose him again.

**THE SIEGE TUNNELS**

"Your bravery is matched only by your stupidity Arthur…" She sneered, "For now I know that you are alive do you really expect me to let you live…"

Arthur groaned and managed to get himself onto his front.

He intended to try and push himself upright, and grab at his sword, but his arms suddenly could not hold his body weight.

Merlin's head tilted and he grunted, but could not find it in him to move his entire body.

He struggled in his head, screaming out although no one looked up.

"What on earth did you think you would achieve by being resurrected… you are still going to die… it is tragic really…" Morgana sneered at Arthur.

He gave a small groan, his face only an inch from the floor, supported by his screaming arms.

"I had to serve and love my wife and kingdom…"

Morgana's smile cracked deeper onto her face, "How touching."

Her eyes flashed gold and a dagger dropped by one of her dead bandits shot off of the floor and struck across the back of Arthur's shoulder.

The king cried out and gritted his teeth as he slumped down onto his front again.

Morgana sneered and Mordred straightened, staring down at the king who had once been a man who had helped save his life.

He couldn't forget that.

His fingers brushed the hilt of the dagger that Eveline had given him.

Morgana laughed down at Arthur, "This time it seems that there really is no way back for you Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur grunted and gasped in pain, struggling up onto his arms again.

"I am sorry for what our father did to you…"

"Uther was _never_ my father." She spat at him, her eyes burning and cold.

"But we are brother and sister…"

"Funny how you chose to remember that with my dagger at your back…" She hissed.

Her eyes flashed again and the dagger jabbed at Arthurs back, causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

It did not stab him, but it burned against his spine.

"What happened to you…" Arthur spat with all he had, turning his heavy had to stare up at her, "As a child you were so kind, so compassionate…"

She sneered at him, and her eyes were completely devoid of the emotions that he had spoken of.

"I _grew up_."

Her eyes glowed once more and the dagger pressed hard at Arthurs spine.

He bit his teeth together to stop himself from shouting out in pain.

"You are right to fear me…" She hissed, "For I am more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"And yet all you choose to do is _hate_…" Arthur gasped, "Everything is a choice Morgana… everything we do."

Mordred straightened and his heart burned.

It was the Parlevine child's voice he heard in his head.

_You must make your choice Mordred, and you must do it now._

But Morgana only laughed at Arthur.

"Uther taught me well."

Her hand shot upwards and the dagger slashed across Arthur's neck, cutting deep down to his collar bone.

He slumped to the floor, cracking his head on the stone.

He gave a groan but did not say any more.

Merlin felt like he was shouting, but no one heard.

He watched as Mordred straightened.

Merlin's vision swam, and he was fighting with the fog in his own head to get his body to move.

Morgana stepped over Arthur, but as she raised her hand to inflict a final blow, perhaps tearing his head from his body, Mordred felt his mind snap together.

His decision had been made.

His hand snapped around the dagger and drew it from his cloak.

Through blurry eyes Merlin watched as his arm moved, and the knife plunged deep through flesh.

Merlin saw Morgana fall to her knees on the floor, and although his eyes narrowed, they focussed on the fact that Mordred pulled his knife sharply from her side and stared down at her.

She gurgled and spluttered, her hands pressing onto her side as she stared up at him.

The shock in her eyes would have broken his heart, had he not known of the darkness that lurked in her own.

"Mordred… why?" She gasped.

He stared down at her through narrow eyes.

"I am sorry my lady… but I the debt I owe you for saving my life has been paid… I make the choice to repay that same debt to Arthur,, by saving his life, the way you once both saved mine."

Merlin gasped and grunted.

His head banged and he flopped backwards fully.

The breath left his lungs in a long gasp and everything went black.

Arthur was out cold, his eyes closed and his breathing long and deep.

Morgana was on her knees at his side, staring up at Mordred, clutching at her bleeding side.

The Druid boy stared down at her.

"I have made my choice Morgana." He hissed, "And I am sorry that hatred had over written the love and compassion which used to fill your heart."

She started to gasp and splutter, and Mordred watched as her spine curved and she gave a cry of pain.

Blackness shot from her hands and wrapped around her.

The force of it made Mordred stumble back, covering his hands with his arm.

When the deafening noise of wind vanished, and Mordred lowered his arm.

Morgana was gone.

Loud footsteps sounded over the stone as Mordred rushed to Arthur's side, lifting him up and carrying him.

The king was barely conscious, and stumbled alongside.

Mordred stopped at Merlin, just as Percival, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine, appeared.

"Arthur!" Elyan cried and rushed to take the king from Mordred.

He and Percival held him while Leon dragged Merlin upright, and Gwaine looked around at the scene.

"Where is Morgana?" He demanded.

All eyes turned to Mordred.

He straightened.

"She is gone."


	116. Chapter 116

**THE GREAT HALL**

Mordred supported Merlin, who struggled weakly against him.

"Do not fight me, you need rest." Mordred hissed.

Merlin gave a grunt as they stumbled into the room.

Arthur had too woken, and was being aided slightly by Percival.

"Why did you save Arthur…" merlin hissed.

He did not know whether Mordred knew of his destiny…

Mordred could not know what the dragon had said.

Mordred struggled with Merlin.

"Arthur once saved my life, I owe him a debt… do not be so quick to judge me."

Merlin shoved away from Mordred with all he had.

Morded watched him and straightened.

"Gwen!"

"My lady!"

The voices made the queen of Camelot turn, and she stared through the crowds of people in the room to see Percival hovering beside a stumbling Arthur, who was bleeding from his neck and side…

But he was stood now, and blinking around, his eyes searching for one person…

Part of his brain was taking in the number of casualties as he gained consciousness, but most of him just wanted her.

His brain began to clear.

She gasped and relieved tears sprang to her eyes.

"Arthur!"

She rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

He gave a small gasp of pain but his heavy arms tightened around her regardless.

"I'm sorry I…" She sniffed and gasped, "You are bleeding, injured…"

"I was _saved_…" He croaked, pulling away and turning to look as everyone else did, at Mordred.

Merlin stumbled through the room, sitting immediately onto a bunk, rubbing the back of his head.

He stared and watched the scene as Mordred straightened, and dropped to his knees before Arthur and Guinevere.

"Sire."

His voice was clear and ready.

Merlin did not know what he was ready for, but he felt himself grow tense.

Tanya rushed to him and rested a cool cloth against the side of his head.

He didn't glance at her, his eyes locked on the scene of Arthur, staring down at Mordred.

Merlin could not believe that the young druid man had saved Arthur's life…

After all that Merlin had been told…

"You saved my life by stabbing Morgana?" Arthur asked.

The hall fell silent around them.

Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Leon and a few other knights stood staring down at the young druid man.

Gwen was stood at her husband's side, one of her hands on his back, the other on his chest.

His hand closest to her rested on her hip.

While her eyes flashed between Mordred and her husband, Arthur's eyes were only locked on the man on his knees before him.

Mordred kept his head bowed.

"But she disappeared sire, with her magic…"

"That is not what I asked." Arthur said firmly.

There was a moment of silence.

Mordred swallowed and nodded.

"Yes I stabbed her sire."

Arthur straightened, "And yet it was also you who helped her try and kill me, you who I banished from Camelot, when you allowed her to use you like a puppet in the tournament…"

"I know Sire." Mordred said in a clear voice, but his downcast eyes showed the honesty in all he said.

"I only joined with her because I felt I owed her some loyalty… after she saved my life when I was a boy, as you did… I allowed her to use me even though I felt that what she was doing was wrong… but I had no other choice, I have no one…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Is that why you saved my life from Morgana, because you saw the error of her hatred, or because you felt that you owed me for my part, in helping you escape as the young druid boy my father wanted executed?"

His words hung in the air for a moment.

A ripple of murmur went through the knights and watching servants.

Gaius stole a glance at Merlin, to where the young warlock was sat on the bunk staring from a distance.

Tanya was also looking at Merlin, before she looked back to the scene.

The knights exchanged looked while Guinevere straightened and looked from her husband back down at the young man in front of them.

Mordred swallowed.

"It was a little of both sire… the two things are not completely exclusive."

There was a moment of silence before Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"And you were born a druid?"

Mordred nodded.

"But I have been many different things in my lifetime… the druid people you returned me to as a child were attacked many years ago by bounty hunters, I escaped, lived like a hermit with travelling families and smuggles, before becoming a bandit, living by the sword… now I am just Mordred."

Arthur stared at him.

The king's voice was low.

"Just Mordred…"

More murmurings went through the crowd as Arthur reached for his sword; now back in its sheath at his hip.

Gwen watched as he winced, moving his arm to lift the blade over Mordred.

She gasped quietly, and the knight's eyes all widened, as they watched him lower the blade down.

Mordred swallowed and let his eyes flutter closed.

But he gasped, when he felt the blade touch his shoulder lightly, before moving and touching his other.

Arthur stared down at him.

"Your loyalty and honesty is one of the true values of a real man, a knight, and a servant of the people." His voice rang through the hall as a hushed silence fell overhead.

Tanya gasped quietly and Mordred looked up at Arthur, his eyes shocked and wide.

The innocence in his eyes stirred something in Gwen that made her swallow and straighten.

Gaius stiffened, looking at Merlin who felt his heart rate increase rapidly.

He could not ignore what the dragon had once said,

Mordred would have a hand in Arthur's death…

But the future could change, couldn't it?

But Merlin _wouldn't_ ignore the idea that the future was set in stone.

Arthur stared down at Mordred, and moved his sword once more, tapping the young man again on both shoulders.

"Arise Sir Mordred… knight of Camelot."

**THE BALCONY – CAMELOT COURTYARD**

The scene melted into another.

In it, the king and queen were stood side by side on the balcony, dressed in their finery.

The knights, including Mordred, stood behind them in a loose semi-circle.

Their crimson capes gleamed down at the people who stared up at them.

The sky was bright overhead.

A new dawn.

Merlin stood at the side with Gaius and Tanya, his arms were folded and his face was pensive.

Mordred glanced at Merlin who was glaring forwards, not meeting his gaze for a second.

Gaius glanced between them and folded his hands in front of him.

Arthur stared down at the people.

His voice rang clear.

Through the top of his chainmail the bandage on his neck could be seen.

Gwen wouldn't let herself stare at it.

She was stood at his side, full of the knowledge that he lived, and that he was breathing and living beside her…

The battle had been won…

And she believed with all that she had that they would win the war.

"People of Camelot!" He declared.

"Once again we have triumphed in the face of our enemies. We have risen from the ashes ad shown those who would seek to hurt us that we will not be defeated… that we stand together united in the face of that which would divide us."

Cheers went up at his words, but he raised his hands for silence.

His speech had far more to say.

"And yet… the only reason that I am able to stand here with you in this victory, is because of a power that I have yet to understand."

Merlin straightened and Mordred glanced at him once more, before looking back to Arthur, his hands folded in front of him, as all of the other knights did.

Arthur's voice remained clear and unwavering, but the emotion in his eyes was beginning to seep through.

"My wife, Queen Guinevere, allowed the use of magic in order to resurrect me."

This resulted in murmurs through the crowd and Guinevere stiffened, her hands tightening around themselves just in front of her hips.

Arthur swallowed slightly to keep his voice strong and loud.

"Her proof of love, loyalty and bravery allowed magic to give me a second chance at life, so that I may stand before you today as your king and leader."

"Long live the king!"

The crowd erupted into cheers that Arthur once again raised his hands to try and calm.

"I owe her a greater debt than I can ever hope to repay…" His eyes glanced at his queen who smiled slightly at him, before they both stared back out at the crowd below them.

"And yet I have not forgotten that the magic she allowed the use of is outlawed in our great kingdom." He declared, "But I am reminded of something I vowed once to remember… the idea that there is no evil in magic, only in the hearts of men… that _magic does not make people evil, that it is the other way around._"

Eveline's words made Merlin stiffen.

Arthur swallowed and kept his voice loud and clear.

"I do not forget that magic can cause hurt and evil… we as a kingdom continue to battle and fight for those we love in the face of that such as Morgana… I lost my own father to the evil of magic, my mother, and my wife lost her father to a false accusation of sorcery…"

Murmurs went through the crowd and Gwen straightened.

Arthur reached for her hand.

His speech continued.

"But now I know and can see that magic can help those who need it. It can help a person to as greater extent as it can hinder one… and I am having to realise through the words of those once said to me, that it is the people with magic we should fear, not the magic that they have."

Gaius looked to Merlin and the young warlock straightened.

Arthur's words were a double edged sword, and they made Mordred stiffen slightly as well.

The king continued to spea.

"With this knowledge that magic can bring strength, life and love… I stand before you with a promise…" He straightened, "I intend to make our kingdom great, far greater than it can ever hope to be at the moment."

Merlin drew in a breath, his heart hammered.

Tanya looked at him and swallowed, looking back to the king.

Gwen stared up at her husbands determined eyes and set jaw.

He stared at the people.

"From this day forward, magic in this kingdom of Camelot, is under review."

Murmuring went through the crowd.

Merlin swallowed.

Arthur's voice remained loud and true.

"My privy council and I intend ti analyse each case of sorcery brought to us, and while magic still remains outlawed, times are altering."

The crowd stared up at him with unwavering trust in their eyes.

It burned through the shock they all felt.

But they had lived through Uther's tyrannically reign, and they knew now that they had all believed something that was true, that Arthur was different.

"I look to you, my people," Arthur declared, "my intent is to keep you safe and protect you, to the greatest extent that I am able."

Merlin gulped and Gaius threw him a look that told him to be cautious.

The young warlock's eyes remained on Arthur.

The king was speaking again.

"When I can be sure that those we hold closest will be safe…"

His hand moved slightly to take Gwen's in his, and she squeezed it back as a sign of solidarity.

He continued to speak to the crowd.

"And that the time is right, and when I have someone at my side who can assure me with all that they are that mafic can help our kingdom…"

Tanya's eyes flitted to Merlin.

The king's voice continued.

"Change will come."

The crowd erupted.

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the queen!"

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the queen!"

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"The feast will start in the great hall in a few hours…" Arthur declared as he walked into the chamber, throwing his sword down on the table and reaching up to remove his cloak.

Merlin shut the doors and followed behind, reaching to pick up the sword.

"Make sure that Mordred enjoys himself; look on him as though he was your master…"

Merlin straightened at Arthurs words.

"Of course sire."

Arthur glanced at Merlin as the young warlock folded his cloak over his arm.

"You look rather pensive Merlin, what is it?"

Merlin stayed silent for a moment as the king sat down at his desk, rifling through some papers.

"Your speech, just now on the balcony, to the people…" The young warlock straightened.

"Oh?" Arthur didn't look up.

Merlin let a small somewhat disappointed smile cross his face as he played his part.

"I thought that for one moment you were going to lift the man on magic…"

His words trailed away.

Arthur's eyes snapped up to stare at him before looking back down.

"I won't do it until I am sure, and have seen for myself that a person can be completely without ebil and still have magic."

A part of Merlin screamed out for Arthur to know the truth, but he swallowed and buried it down inside.

The young warlock shifted.

"And I am surprised, that you have knighted Mordred."

"Why?" Arthur didn't look up.

"Well he is a druid, one who tried to kill you…"

"He _was_ a druid." Arthur corrected.

"He may have magic."

"He may not." Arthur's jaw set.

"Have you asked him?" Merlin stepped closer.

"I don't need to, Merlin!" Arthur sighed shortly, looking up at him firmly, "He saved my life…"

"He was also working for Morgana…"

"Yes. And he admitted to it and told me about his loyalty to her for saving his life as a child…" Arthur stared at his servant and friend, "That honesty, bravery and loyalty are the mars of a true knight…"

Merlin straightened and Arthur stood from his desk, staring hard at the man before him.

"I should be glad to have him at my round table."

Merlin straightened and nodded.

"Then very well my lord."

Arthur watched as his servant turned away and made to walk to the door.

"Merlin?"

The young warlock turned back to stare at his king.

"Arthur?"

Arthur stared at him, "I would have much like your support on this."

Merlin stiffened and nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

"I always support you Sire, you know that… until the end of my days…"

"Good." Arthur straightened, "And I wanted to say thank you, for helping Guinevere, letting her go to Eveline, and resurrecting me…."

Merlin let himself grin.  
"Does that mean that I can have the day off?"

Arthur coughed slightly, "Of course, the day off to polish my armour, straighten my cape and polish my boots…"

Merlin turned to rush to the door.

"The tavern it is then!"

Arthur's eyes snapped up.

"Merlin!"

The door closed.

Arthur groaned.

Suddenly hands were over his eyes.

Soft palms pressed over his eyelids.

He chuckled and turned, wrapping his arms around a person whose brown eyes bore into his.

"Guinevere…" He breathed and his hands moved up her spine as hers hooked around his neck and she pulled his lips down on hers.

Her palms moved to cup his face and her thumbs stroked over his jaw.

He stared down into her eyes for a moment, before wrapping his arms fully around her and pulling her to him.

She giggled and it made the sun shine brighter, as his lips came down upon hers for a second time.

Together they were stronger.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"You have had a busy few days you must be tired… too tired for pudding?"

Gaius's words made Merlin look up from where he had been sat at the table, chewing on the end of his thumb, staring at something Gaius could not see.

Merlin sighed heavily as the old physician walked around with two bowls to sit facing him.

"What is wrong Merlin?" He asked.

Merlin pushed some of the pudding around his bowl.

"It is Mordred."

"I thought as much," Gaius sighed, "People _change_ Merlin… perhaps you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Merlin looked up at him.

"Remember what the dragon said? He said that Arthur would meet his end at the hands of a druid…"

"And you still believe that that is Mordred?" Gaius arched one eyebrow.

"He said that Mordred would play a part in Arthur's death, what am I supposed to think?"

The young warlock jabbed at a piece of pudding.

"I feel that the die is cast Gaius…and that for good or ill…" Merlin muttered gravely and looked up at Gaius.

"Albion's great trial has begun."

****END OF SEASON 5****

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE! SO WHAT A JOURNEY IT HAS BEEN!  
THIS IS IT - THE END OF SEASON 5 - BUT DO NOT WORRY - go to my Profile now - and in a NEW STORY there is SEASON 6 and its first two chaptes... so you have had FOUR chapters to read and review... go... go now... go read and review those two as well... otherwise I will spam message you until you do!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
